Kun Neh Oblaan
by RedWolfGirl
Summary: Alessia has no time to savor her hard won rest before Evil returns. Vampires. The Harbinger must do battle once again to save those she loves. Serana feels an attraction to the werewolf who pulled her from the darkness. Her best chance of stopping her father is to trust the werewolf. But when trust turns into something far more… Only time will tell if they can stay together.
1. Chapter 1: Hunters and the Hunted

**DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own Skyrim or it's characters. This story is based on the game storyline, but does on occasion fall victim to my creative liberties. Some things may be out of order, non existent, or go off on a completely new path. Hope you will forgive me, and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hunters and the Hunted

Rain fell. Cold, fat drops splashing onto her upturned face as she scented the air. A difficult task when the weather turned foul two days ago. It would seem the gods did not wish for her and her hunters to find the child. Or at least they wished to make a fair game of it. Perhaps they were bored and simply vied for more entertainment. No matter. One way or another, aid from the gods or no aid from the gods, Lucia would be found. And the one's who dared to take her…

A low, angry growl emerged from the hunter's throat. One that made her pack-mate kneeling at her side grin ever so slightly. The redheaded female disliked the mistreatment of a child about as much as she did. And looked forward to the hunt even more so than she did. "Calm yourself, Harbinger. We'll find them."

She glared down at the muddy ground, scanning for the faintest sign of their quarry's passing. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Aela. Kodlak was Harbinger."

"And he left that title to you." The pale, wisp of a female argued. The three bluish streaks of war paint on her face didn't hide her grin. "Or would you prefer Dragonborn?"

The Harbinger had no answer to give her friend. She just knelt there staring at the ground, a dangerous growl passing through her clenched teeth. Now was not the time for Aela's teasing. Though she was aware that her pack-mate was simply trying to ease the tension. That, and the fact that it was Aela who'd saved her life and made her what she was, kept her from attacking in a fit of blind rage.

"Alessia, we will find them." Aela placed a gentle but firm hand on her friend's rock hard shoulder. The touch was grounding in it's own way. Gave Alessia something to focus on besides the growing rage and frustration. It helped, though she tried to ignore the fact that the _finding_ was only partly what she prayed for. She begged that they found Lucia _alive_.

Alessia nodded, unable to speak.

Aela was a… difficult female to deal with on the best of days. Even so, Alessia tended to get along quite nicely with the huntress. The past few days, however, had been trying ones. Even the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas, were on edge. Never a good thing, especially for a pack of werewolves. Being the Harbinger, and not to mention the "youngest" wolf in the pack, meant it was up to Alessia to run things. It wasn't that she was inexperienced. On the contrary, she had led many hunts since becoming Harbinger. More so even before receiving the title. But none of those hunts even came close to this.

"And besides, whelp, you _are_ the Harbinger whether you like it or…" Alessia stopped listening when her nose picked up a familiar scent drifting in the night air.

It was… a dry smell. Like stone. But cold like snow. And blood. Always the blood. It made the back of her throat itch unpleasantly. Noticing the stiffening of her Alpha's back and shoulders, Aela grew silent and took a deep breath through her nose. It blew in from the north. They both looked in that direction, seeing nothing but trees, more trees, and rain. Without a word Alessia took off at a run, knowing that Aela ran at her side and the brothers tailed at a distance on either side of them.

She tried not to rush blindly ahead, though that protective urge of hers roared for her to make haste. The odds that the girl, _her_ little girl, was still alive were slim. Very slim. Once the dragons were more or less dealt with, the vampires began attacking seemingly at random. Lone travelers, Khjiit caravans, small villages and settlements. They'd even grown so bold as to strike at the main cities from time to time. Never in large numbers, but always enough to give the guards one hell of a scare. It kept the Companions of Jorrvaskr extremely busy.

 _Even rumors of the return of the Dawnguard…_ Alessia thought as she leapt over a fallen tree trunk. A thought soon followed by a nasty snarl. _A lot of good that does Lucia here and now._

Up ahead, she saw a faint light through the trees. They slowed, creeping in only so close as to not enter into a torchlights fiery glow. An argument was taking place between two of Lucia's captors. Quite a heated one by the sound of it. Carefully, Alessia peered around the bush she was using for cover and took in the scene. They were fortunate the winds had favored them. Even the rain played it's part at evening the playing field. The wolves scent had gone unnoticed thus far.

The verbal combatants were the two vampires reported to be stalking around the fields outside Whiterun Hold. The typical red eyes and pale skin gave them away. There were four others surrounding them, watching the shouting match with less than rapt interest. Thralls most likely. Since vampires did not need light to see by, the clue was the torch the big brute of a thrall was holding. And next to him, a slightly smaller thrall with the limp body of a young girl draped over his shoulder.

Metaphorical hackles rose. Only Aela's sudden iron clad grip on Alessia's arm kept her from charging in. The huntress hissed low in her ear, "Don't be a fool. Losing your head won't help Lucia."

The wolf thrashed at Alessia's insides, trying to tear her way free. But she forced the beast down. Promising it blood, but only on _her_ terms. Wolf conceded, if unwillingly. The Harbinger took a calming breath and focused on her hearing. The vampires were arguing on what to do with what they referred to Lucia as "the blood-bag". One wanted to drain her now, while the other wished to wait until she was conscious.

"I want to taste the fear in her blood." He crooned. "It's no fun when they're unconscious like this."

Alessia growled low. _Bastard!_

"You hit her hard enough that she may not wake up, fool!" The other snarled. "And I'm hungry _now_!"

 _Alive…_ The thought was too much to hope for. Concentrating again, she just barely made out the sound of not just the sluggish _lub-dub_ of the two vampires or the _ba-dum_ of the four thralls, but the timidly beating heart of a small sleeping child. Slow, steady, mercifully alive.

Without a word, Alessia gripped her bow and notched an arrow knowing Aela would follow her lead. She also knew that without needing to tell her so, Aela would take out the light source first. Werewolves could see just fine in the dark, just as vampires could. The thralls on the other hand, didn't have that advantage. With one shot they would be severely crippling half their enemies ability to fight. Alessia's arrow would seek out the skull of the thrall holding her daughter's body.

The two women drew their bow strings taut and took careful aim. Alessia wasn't concerned she'd miss and do harm to Lucia. She _never_ missed when the shot counted for so much. Never.

Alessia signaled the brothers, who were by now in position, with a series of bird calls from the nightingale. The whistle was common enough in the area at night as to go unnoticed my most. With the ruckus the two vampires were making, she doubted they heard the sound at all. The intended recipient however _did_ hear and respond. Two long hoots of another common night bird, the owl. One from directly behind the furthest vampire, the second just to the left of his fellow.

The two brothers were soldiers. Big fighting males with the battle scars to prove their prowess. They could more than handle themselves against the vampires.

The light holder went down first with a satisfying _thwap_! The torch fell and before the thrall holding Lucia could turn to see what had befallen his companion, Alessia released. Even before the arrow struck home in the brute's skull, she dashed forward. She ignored the sudden cries from the other thralls and the surprised shouts from the vampires as Farkas and Vilkas charged with steel in hand, focusing only on her child's descending form.

"Wuld nah kest!" The Thu'um exploded Alessia forward with blinding speed, snatching Lucia from the air as the thrall crumpled to the ground with a wet splat. She tucked and rolled, careful not to jostle her precious cargo too much.

The roll carried the two past the scuffle and into the underbrush just on the far side of the small clearing. They landed in the muck unharmed but not alone. One of the thralls had followed, bringing down a mighty two-handed mace. Alessia rolled again, narrowly evading the blow and preparing herself for another swing. He was slow, which was good. Before he could raise the mace again, she drew her sword and leapt forward for a quick strike to the middle. The thrall abandoned his swing in favor of a speedy swipe that caught her blade mere inches from his belly.

Everything froze as the two faced off in a show of pure strength. The thrall was strong, even for a man. But against lycanthropic strength, the strength of a mere man was nothing. With a powerful shove, she rammed the haft of the heavy mace up into the thralls face. His nose broke. Loudly. And he yowled in pain even louder. Immediately he dropped his weapon, hands going up to attempt to staunch the fountain of blood. Alessia took full advantage of the opportunity and finished the poor blighter off by stabbing him in the chest. It was the best she could do for him. Quick. After all, he wasn't to blame for any of this.

The sounds of battle began to fade. Standing, she glanced over to make sure said battle was going well for her pack-mates. She needn't have worried. Only one of the vampires remained upright, the other and the remaining thralls dead or dying in the mud. Aela and the brothers circled him, taking shots at the vampire's back whenever possible. There was no danger of the wolves being turned. Impervious to diseases was one of the perks to being moon born. A werewolf bitten by a vampire would sometimes become violently, but it would take far more than a single bite to cool the fire of lycanthropy and replace it with the cold of vampirism.

Situation firmly in hand, Alessia returned to Lucia. The girl hadn't moved an inch since being removed from the thrall's grasp. Carefully, she pulled Lucia onto a drier patch of earth beneath a large tree. She was soaked to the bone. Alessia put her ear to the girl's chest, overjoyed to hear a steady heartbeat. Her breathing was hitched, perhaps a cold brought on by the nasty, chilly weather. The bump on her head just behind her right ear was a concern.

"Lucia." Alessia said, touching the child's mud caked cheek. Her flesh burned with fever.

An anguished cry echoed amongst the trees followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. There was some begging, one or two bargains offered. Alessia recognized the voice of the vampire who had preferred to feed upon Lucia after she had awaken. There was no need to worry about her pack-mates. None would see the begging as anything but the desperate last ditch efforts of a coward. And the bargains? That would only serve to make them angry. Angrier.

"Harbinger," Vilkas called without taking his eyes from the vampire, "how is the girl?"

When she spoke her voice came out rough. "Alive. But unconscious and burning with fever."

"Yes! Yes, the child lives!" The vampire interjected. "We did her no harm. Had the child simply said she was feeling ill, we would have stopped to allow her rest."

 _Lie._

"We meant her no harm. We only wished to use her as a means of escape. A trade if you will. Her freedom for safe passage." He continued.

 _Lie._

"Please! If you show but just a little mercy, you will never again see my face! Nor shall you see another vampire around the hold! This I swear!"

 _One hell of a lie…_

"Shut up, you damn tick!" Farkas snapped and slammed an iron booted foot into the vampire's side, effectively shutting him up.

"What would you have us do, Harbinger?" Vilkas asked. In response, Alessia placed her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and blew a long whistle that echoed loudly in all directions.

"I want to know what is going on with the vampires. Question him. And be thorough." A crashing through the trees signaled the arrival of her ride. Jasa, her black beauty of a mare trotted into the small clearing. Alessia had taken great pains to train the beast to follow her at a distance and come when called. A pain that had paid off many times since. Jasa whinnied nervously at all the dangerous smells: four very angry werewolves, one very scared and desperate vampire, and five very dead bodies. Alessia calmed her horse with a gentle pat on her soft nose. Scenting her master, Jasa quieted. Aela helped her friend mount and gently settled Lucia in her mother's arms. "I'm taking Lucia home. If she's sick, I want her out of this weather and next to a warm fire as soon as possible."

"As you say." Aela nodded. "We'll get the worm talking."

Alessia nodded thanks, then turned her attention to the vampire. "You will not live past tonight, vampire. All I can promise is that you will have some say in _how_ you die. Answer all the Companion's questions truthfully and you will be granted as honorable a death as we can give you. Refuse, or lie, and your end will be long and painful. The choice is yours."

A long moment passed before the vampire spat in her direction. "You mangy dog! Do you know _who_ I am?! You dare…"

 _And there are the threats,_ Alessia thought. _That was almost a disappointment._

Another kick from Farkas' boot, and that was it with the threats. He grinned that lopsided grin of his, "Go on, Boss. We got things covered."

Seeming to understand the urgency, Jasa turned at her master's slightest command and bolted down the path the way they had come. Skyrim horses were not at all fast, but they were capable of great feats of stamina and determination. Jasa had been a gift from the Whiterun horse master. Alessia had stopped a group of horse thieves from riding off with the entire herd one night. A fortunate chance encounter for her and the horse master. Since then, Jasa had bravely carried Alessia into battle after battle against dragons, giants and all manner of beasts. Loyal and steadfast. And now her master called on her again, the most precious of cargo upon her back.

The horse dug deep. Ignoring the lightning and thunder. Ignoring the rain and dark. Puffs of frosted breath upon the air as her lungs and heart labored. Straining for more strength. Straining for more speed. On and on throughout the night.

* * *

" _Just wait._

 _Though wide he may roam,_

 _Always,_

 _A Hero comes home."_

Alessia's voice carried throughout the home. The song a simple one, but a favorite of the sleeping child in her arms.

" _He goes where no one has gone._

 _But always,_

 _A Hero comes home."*_

Lucia hadn't woken. Not for broth. Not for water. Not for anything. The resident healer, Arcadia, had already come and gone giving no other explanation for the illness than the cold and damp. The woman sniffed at Alessia's glare, not knowing anything else to say to pacify the worried mother. For good measure, Arcadia coaxed a small amount of potion down Lucia's throat. Claimed it would at least help lower her fever.

"Come now, Little One. Open your eyes." Alessia cooed. When there was no response, she sighed and continued gently humming the lullaby.

"She will be alright, Alessia." Ysolda reassured as she approached with a steaming bowl of something.

Alessia frowned. "I've been hearing that often of late."

"Then perhaps you should start listening." She smiled.

Ysolda, another small, pale and red headed woman, was an old friend. One of the first Alessia had made when she first arrived in Whiterun. In the beginning, their association was purely business. The tradeswoman had wanted to impress a Khajiit trader by the name of Ri'saad with a very difficult to acquire mammoth tusk. New to town, and coin purse lighter than what she liked, Alessia took the job. The hunt was… interesting. Involving a lot of giant baiting since giants tended to keep mammoths like a farmer kept cattle. In the end though, the job was done and Alessia earned herself a valuable resource and, more importantly, a friend.

The fond memory did little to lift her spirits however. "I should have been there. I should have stopped it from even happening."

Alessia closed her eyes, trying and failing not to imagine how scared Lucia must have been. She shuddered, remembering a time when she had been scared and helpless in the clutches of a monster.

Lucia and Alessia's trusted housecarl, Lydia, were jumped just outside the main gate. The Khajiit trading caravan was in the area and Lucia often loved to visit with them. The girl would run back home brandishing a small carved wooden toy of some sort, lovingly crafted for her by Ri'saad himself, repeating tales of their travels in her hilariously bad imitation of the cat people's accent.

The attack was sudden and, strangely, in broad daylight. Even more bizarre, it was a very large group. Ri'saad, seeing the danger first, sounded an alarm and pulled Lucia into his tent in an attempt to keep her out of sight. Lydia and the other Khajiit warriors did battle while the city guard mobilized. The housecarl, gods bless her, took down a score of the bastards before a vampire sunk it's fangs into her. With the warrior down, the attackers then overpowered Ri'saad and made off with an unconscious Lucia.

Alessia, her and the Companions having been answering a call for aid in Rorikstead, returned the following day to find Lydia fighting off sanguinare vampiris, the disease contracted from a vampire's bite that ultimately led to full blown vampirism, and Lucia taken. The next few hours and been hell for Alessia. It took absolutely every ounce of control she had not to shift and give chase in a blind rage. But, Aela had been correct. Losing her head would have done Lucia no good. Doing so would have just gotten the child killed. In that rage state of mind, a werewolf had little to no control over their actions. More likely Alessia would have killed Lucia by mistake, only to come to her senses and find…

A lump formed in her throat. That was a place she simply wouldn't allow herself to go. Her nightmares were more than enough torment.

"Alessia, you may be the Harbinger. You may even be the Dragonborn. You may be many, many things, but you are still just a woman. Flesh, blood, and bone." Ysolda said as she offered her the bowl. "Mortal."

Alessia shook her head, gently repositioning Lucia as to make the girl more comfortable. "I'm alright."

"No, you are not. You need to eat." Ysolda pushed. "It's been two days and you haven't moved from that spot."

The worried mother scowled a little, not at Ysolda but at the worried expression on her friend's face. Alessia had gone days without food before. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, but she'd always managed to pull through. However, the stress of her ailing child was something new. What a sight she must be to cause her friend to worry so.

She sniffed at the bowl. It was a chunky stew. Small bits of venison with carrots, potatoes, leeks and… a mix of herbs and salt. Her stomach growled. Loudly. And with a sheepish grin, Alessia accepted the bowl. "Thank you."

Satisfied, Ysolda reached for Lucia when there was a loud knock at the door. She motioned for Alessia to stay and went to answer the door herself. Alessia chuckled a little under her breath at the small woman who had just told a werewolf to sit and stay. Familiar voices carried into the room from the entryway. Quickly Alessia downed the stew, ignoring the burn and trying not to slurp too loudly.

Aela strode in with Farkas and Vilkas hot on her heals. Behind the three was an orc Alessia had never seen before. Figurative hackles rose. She didn't much like the idea of a stranger in her house, and so near her child. But then again, Aela and the brothers wouldn't have let him anywhere near Lucia if they thought he was a threat to her. With a calming breath, Alessia eased the wolf inside herself and took in the orc. He was tall and broad of shoulder. His hair gray with age. Obviously not a stronghold orc. Had he been, she imagined he would be asking for a "good death" right about now. His demeanor and dress suggested otherwise.

Immediately, the three wolves approached and began looking over Lucia for themselves. The child may not have been theirs by blood, but a wolf's instinct to protect children was extremely strong. Even more so since Lucia, daughter of their Alpha, was technically pack.

Aela placed a gentle hand on Lucia's forehead. "There is fever."

"Arcadia has come and gone." Alessia reassured her. "She wasn't bitten."

Relief washed over her wolves. Each taking an easy breath, their shoulders relaxing visibly.

"Forgive my intrusion, Harbinger," the orc said, "but there is some business we must discuss."

"Here. Let me take her." Ysolda reappeared and accepted Lucia's still sleeping body into her waiting arms. Without another word, the woman left in the direction of Lucia's bedroom.

Alessia watched her go until they were out of sight before turning back to the orc. "Please, speak quickly. As you can see, my daughter is very ill."

"Yes, Harbinger. That is why I have come." The orc bowed low. "My name is Durak. I come to you as a representative of the Dawnguard. I met your Companions on the road and spoke with them about the growing vampire menace. They informed me of the current attack."

"And you have come to, what? To clean up the mess?" Alessia's hackles rose again. As did the other wolves in response to her agitation. "My housecarl is healing and shows no sign of turning. And my daughter is ill but wasn't bitten. There is no purge required here."

"You misunderstand, my lady." The orc raised his hands in placation, obviously aware of the growing tension. "My duty is to simply spread word of the Dawnguard's reformation. That is why I was traveling to Whiterun. To recruit new members."

 _Recruitment?_ The thought was frightening. It was the civil war all over again. Had the vampires become so bad?

"Alessia." Aela drew her attention. "The vampire we captured spilled locations, dates, names… It's going to get worse and the Companions can only do so much. I believe the Dawnguard has the best chance of taking those blood suckers down."

"And where is this vampire now?" Durak asked.

"A crispy critter." Farkas growled. His brother nodding once in Alessia's direction.

"Good. Every single one of those _things_ deserves to fry." Durak responded before turning back to Alessia. "As I understand it, the Companions have been keeping things in this area under control. The Dawnguard could really use some experienced fighters."

Alessia growled. "And leave the people of Whiterun and my family unprotected? No. The Companions will not be fodder for the Dawnguard."

"The vampires-" Durak started, but Alessia spoke over him.

"Are a threat. Yes, I understand that. My own child almost became a casualty of this growing war." She sighed. "I understand."

Alessia was tired. So, so tired. Couldn't she rest? Had she not earned a small measure of peace? And Lucia… Lucia needed a mother. Not the Harbinger. Not the Dragonborn. Just a mother. Time and time again duty called her away and eventually she would become a stranger to her daughter. But… the vampires were a threat. If the Companions marched off to war with the vampires, who would remain? The guards, though capable, were trained for drunken brawls and bandit raids.

"I will go." Alessia said. "When I've seen to the wellbeing of my daughter, I will report to the Dawnguard."

"Just the one?" Durak scoffed. "The Dawnguard needs all…!"

"Watch your tone, orc!" Vilkas snarled. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

Alessia calmed the wolf with a single glance. Not a threat or reprimand, but a request. "I promise, I will not disappoint."

"Fine. I will meet you there." The orc growled and stormed out of the house.

She waited a moment before speaking. "Aela, I'm leaving you in command. Do what needs to be done."

"Yes, Harbinger." Aela formally bowed, trying to hide a mocking grin. "And what of Lucia?"

"I will care for her until Lydia is well enough." Ysolda reappeared from the back of the house, a smile upon her face. "She's awake and asking for you."

It took so much effort not to sprint to the girl's room, but instead Alessia spoke calmly. "There are no words to express my thanks to you all."

"Harbinger." And with that, the four left.

Lucia's small body lay beneath a literal mountain of furs. It was a surprise that the tiny bed hadn't collapsed under so much weight. Her face was still flush with fever, but when Alessia placed her hand on the girl's forehead she noted a significant reduction in temperature. Her big brown eyes were bright as she looked up.

"Mama!" Alessia's heart broke and the sound of her voice. She hadn't realized how afraid she had been that she might never hear it again.

"Hello, my Little One. How do you feel?" Carefully, so carefully, Alessia laid beside the girl. Lucia snuggled into the crook of her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Tired."

Alessia smiled. "Then sleep. I will be here when you awake."

"I don't want to. I'm scared the monsters will come back." She whispered after a moment.

Again, her heart broke. "You don't have to be afraid of those monsters anymore. Aunt Aela and Uncle Farkas and Vilkas took care of them. And I'm going to make sure they never hurt you again."

The room was quiet for a long time. So long that Alessia thought the girl had fallen asleep regardless of her fears. "Are you going away again?"

 _Again…_ Knife. Twist.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could say. Her throat closed up, and just… nothing.

Lucia snuggled in closer. "You're brave and strong, Mama. You'll keep _everyone_ safe because you're a hero."

Silent tears streamed down Alessia's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tightly. She placed a gentle kiss on her brow and softly hummed the child to sleep.

* * *

 _From beginning to end and from start to finish. As the world bathes in red and the light falls from the sky. The cold in the body and the rage in the heart. Black fur on a soft night breeze and blue eyes that sees no evil. Hate and sorrow and pain and blood. The hunter stalks and the prey does not flee. Gray stone in the deeps and the long, horrid wait._

* * *

 ***Note:** Song sung by Alessia after returning with a sick Lucia comes from a song called "A Hero Comes Home". Originally sung by Idina Menzel and sang by Robin Wright in the 2007 movie _Beowulf_. Who knew Buttercup had such a nice singing voice (thank you to those who got that). I've always loved this song and it seemed to fit here more as a lullaby rather than some of the other songs sung by the bards of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear the Dead

Chapter 2: Fear the Dead

" _This_ is the fabled Fort Dawnguard?" Alessia muttered as a stone tower came into view over the trees. Jasa shook the dust from her mane and snorted as if she was less than impressed also. The place looked as though a slight breeze could send the walls collapsing to the ground. The forest had claimed a vast majority of the outer edges. And what was left of the fort barricade was rotted away. It was an absolute ruin.

The journey had been a long one. And one fret with dangers. What with the vampires out in force and one monstrosity after another, the trip took far longer than she'd hoped. Longer than either she or Jasa liked really. She wanted this mess with the vampires dealt with quickly, though she feared that was wishful thinking. Talos only knew what mischief those bastards were really up to.

Lucia hadn't taken long to recover. Between Arcadia's potions and Ysolda's culinary miracles the girl couldn't have remained ill had she tried. Lars Battle-Born and Mila Valentina, Lucia's two best friends, visited every day bringing flowers and a new book they read to her for hours on end. Within a week, Lucia was begging to go outside and play with her friends. Even Braith, the Whiterun bully, seemed a little happy to have Lucia return to their games.

Lydia, however, hadn't been quite as lucky. The sanguinare vampiris clung to the woman like vines to a tree. But Arcadia was stubborn and the housecarl eventually recovered. Alessia had promised to report to the Dawnguard the moment Lucia was well, but refused to leave until she knew Lydia was going to survive. For the first few days the woman refused to speak to her liege. At last the silence broke when Lydia begged forgiveness.

Surprised, Alessia asked, "For what am I to forgive?"

"I am your housecarl. I am to protect you and all that you own with my life. I failed in my duty. I-"

"Lydia had you not been there many more would have been killed." Alessia interrupted. "You risked your own life so that others might live. I can ask no more than that."

Alessia smiled at the memory of Lucia and Lydia waving goodbye as Jasa bore her away. It made her both happy and sad. Both sweet and sour. But it was a memory, one of many, that would give her small moments of joy in the coming weeks. For sure they were going to be trying ones.

"Hello!" A man shouted. Jasa shied a little at his approach, calming as Alessia stroked the mare's long neck. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to startle him."

"Her."

"Huh? I'm sorry. What?"

" _Her_. You didn't mean to startle _her_." Alessia corrected.

The man bent over and glanced at Jasa's underside for a moment. Reddening quite impressively the man then straightened and coughed slightly. "Oh, yes. I see."

 _What a strange person_ , Alessia thought, a little speechless. Jasa swished her tail and snorted, insulted.

A long, silent moment passed before she asked, "Might I help you with something?"

"Um, yes. My name is Agmaer. And I am… well, very lost." The man wrung his hands nervously. "You wouldn't by chance know the way to Dayspring Canyon, would you?"

"Fort Dawnguard?" Alessia pointed towards the crumbling towers. "That way. I'm traveling there myself."

"Ah, then not so lost after all." Agmaer's gaze followed her outstretched hand. "Then I shall accompany you. Never know when those vampires might attack a traveler on the road."

Alessia made a noncommittal response mostly not as to appear rude, though she had very little interest in speaking with the man. However, she was interested in what business the man had with the Dawnguard. Certainly not a fighter. The man had the demeanor of a farmer. His clothes were surely dirty enough.

Fearful that it might unwittingly spark another strange outburst, she decided to take the risk and speak. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was approached by an orc named Durak. Do you know him?" With a nod from Alessia, the man continued. "He explained the seriousness of the vampire situation and told me to come. Pa didn't think I should, but I want… Oh, I don't know… I just didn't want to live my whole life on the farm."

 _Ha! Farmer! I knew it,_ Alessia thought to herself while trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, I will admit… I am very nervous. I've never even seen a vampire before. The most experience I have in a fight is keeping the wolves from eating our goats. Isran may not even want me." Seeming to realized he was rambling, Agmaer looked Alessia up and down. "And what about you? You look a dangerous sort of woman."

Alessia did look quite formidable. Her armor was designed and crafted by herself. Modeled after the Nightingale Armor she had been given during her time with the Thieves Guild, though darker and specifically made to accommodate times when transforming into a large furry animal. The thread she used was enchanted, an experimental enchantment, that triggered banishment of the thread when it sensed the magic involved in transformation and a summoning that allowed the stitches to reform themselves. A trick she had learned quite my mistake and which promised to save her many hours of frustration repairing the damage done to the armor once her wolf was done shredding it. As far as weapons, Alessia carried a simple sword of plain steel, a dagger hidden in her sleeve, and the Nightingale Bow given to her by Karliah. She had never been able to replicate its power, and so settled for it being her weapon of choice.

"I've killed a few vampires of late." The said, trying to keep things light.

"Oh, then Isran will definitely want you. Do you mind if we walk up together?" Agmaer asked a little sheepishly. "I would prefer not to… um, not to be alone when talking with Isran for the first time."

Smiling, Alessia nodded and nudged Jasa into a slow pace that Agmaer could keep. As they came closer to the gates, there was a strange _clack_ noise followed by the familiar sound of an arrow striking wood. Durak stood a short distance away from a large tree stump with an unusual metal sideways bow in his hands. The orc loaded the sideways bow with a very short arrow, braced it against his side, then fired. The short arrow shot from the bow and hit the stump with far greater power than that of a normal bow and arrow. Finally, Durak noticed the two watching and turned to face them with a shit eating grin on his ugly mug.

"So, you decided to show after all." He all but growled. His attention fell on Agmaer. "And who's this? One of your Companions?"

"I am Agmaer, Sir. Remember? The farm outside of-"

"Oh, yeah. I remember you. How's your father?" Durak smiled wickedly. "He still of a mind to chop my head off?"

"Um, that depends on whether or not I survive, Sir." Agmaer finally seemed to absorb Durak's earlier question. "Uh, Companion?"

Durak laughed. Heartily. "Didn't know you was traveling with the Harbinger, did you kid?"

"H-Harbinger!" Agmaer stammered and stared in awe at Alessia. "Wait? Does that also mean you're the…?"

Alessia sighed and tried not to glare at the orc who all but rolled on the ground in laughter. Obviously, Agmaer was one of the ones who'd heard the irritating rumors floating around about the Harbinger's true identity. "Yes. I am the Dragonborn. And I would prefer not to announce it to everyone, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Sir! Or Ma'am! My Lady?" Agmaer stammered.

Alessia shook her head and nudged Jasa onward. "Durak, you're an ass."

And again, that booming laughter followed the two as they approached the main gate.

The guard motioned for them to go inside after they had stated their business. Alessia dismounted and gave Jasa free reign to do as she pleased. The horse simply trotted off towards a small clearing most likely to graze while she waited for her master's call.

The inside of the fort was just as bad as the outside. Dust, cobwebs, mold and _rot_. The place _stunk_ of rotten things almost to the point that Alessia couldn't bear it. She'd been in draugr infested catacombs that smelt better. A quick glance at Agmaer told her that the stench didn't bother him at all. She sighed internally. Sometimes being a werewolf… well stunk.

The echos of a heated argument reached her ears. Obviously loud enough that her companion heard it also. Two men stood shouting in the next room. The one with his back turned to them set off a little alarm in the back of Alessia's brain. He was a Vigilant. A militant order of priests that followed the teachings of Stendarr, the Divine of Mercy and Justice. Normally, the Vigilants of Stendarr tended to focus on evil beings that preyed upon innocents. Namely vampires, witches, Daedra and the occasional feral or rogue werewolf.

What her pack had achieved was rare. Were-creatures tended to be solitary beasts, preferring to keep out of society all together. For the best in most cases since the call of the beast was so strong. Accidents happened and innocence died. And to someone with a gentle heart, sometimes the stress was simply too much and they went rogue. Feral wolves were dangerous. Out of control and very hard to kill. These were the monsters that the Vigilant hunted. The Circle, the Companion leadership and werewolf members, kept each other in check, used their curse to aid others, and kept their secret well. Alessia had been the first mortal turned in many, many years and that wasn't by hers or by any of the Circle's choice.

Needless to say, Alessia was wary of the robed man arguing with who she believed to be the infamous Isran. The man looked intimidating. Even for her. He was big. A Redguard by the look of him. And he was angry.

"I distinctly remember Keeper Carcette telling me that the fort was a dusty old ruin that wasn't worth the time or manpower to restore. And now you're, what, crawling to the Dawnguard for safety?" Isran growled. "I told you, Tolan. I am done with the Vigilants."

"Keeper Carcette is dead, Isran! They are _all_ dead!" The other man, Tolan, shouted. "The vampires attacked the Hall of the Vigilant!"

Isran harrumphed. "And I'm supposed to care?"

"They are looking for something, Isran. Something buried in that crypt just that side of the mountain." Tolan grew quiet, glaring at Isran when the Redguard said nothing. "If you're not going to do something, I guess I'm on my own."

Then he marched from the room, shoving past Alessia and Agmaer and slamming his way through the door. Isran just stared after the man and muttered something foul. It took a moment but he finally seemed to notice that he and Tolan had had an audience.

"You two, come here." Alessia and Agmaer obeyed and once she stood before Isran she saw just how big the guy really was. At least a head taller than she. "Who are you?"

"Agmaer, Sir."

"Ah, yes. The farmer boy. Durak told me about you." Isran turned to Alessia. "So I guess that would make you the Harbinger. Durak told me about you too. So? Don't think the vampires command your full company of Companions, huh?"

She tried. She really did, but something about him rubbed Alessia the wrong way. "Apparently neither do you. Otherwise you wouldn't have let that Vigilant go face them on his own."

"Ha! Well, look at the mouth on this one." Isran sneered. "Alright then, recruit, how about you follow him and figure out what those vampires are trying to dig up. Save him if you can, but don't start playing hero and getting yourself killed. I'm not taking the blame if _another_ Harbinger gets killed for being a fool."

The two stared at one another, waiting for the other to break eye contact first. Poor Agmaer just stood there, his head going back and forth between the two. Tension rose and Alessia just didn't give a damn. No one spoke of Kodlak in that way. No one. Especially not this self righteous son of a…

"What about you kid?" Isran turned his back on Alessia and spoke to Agmaer. "What can you do?"

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Alessia turned on her heel and set to catching up with Vigilant Tolan. She could only hope to reach him before he did something foolish.

* * *

Alessia loved snow. It smelt clean and crisp. And it was beautiful. At least it was in much smaller quantity. A blizzard, on the other hand, was not beautiful. It was in fact a pain in the frozen ass. The icy droplets stung her eyes and blinded her sense of smell which made tracking impossible. Even worse, it destroyed any and all chances of catching up with Vigilant Tolan.

Poor Jasa marched on determinedly up the mountain. Alessia might have dismounted and carried on as a wolf long ago, but with the Hall of the Vigilant so recently attacked she thought it unwise. Priests who were not present during the attack would be on high alert and spoiling for a fight. Last thing she wanted was to run into one of them, or even Vigilant Tolan for that matter, and be forced into a conflict.

She had seen the cave once before in her travels, but had never had cause to enter such a place. At the moment though the snow was making the opening fairly difficult to locate. It was only by sheer luck that her eyes noticed the small flicker of firelight on the cliffs above. Perhaps she had finally caught up to Tolan. The cliff was treacherous in the best of weather, but now she didn't dare risk the trek mounted. Jasa snorted with relief as Alessia dismounted and led the horse to a small sheltering recess in the rocks. It wasn't perfect, but adequate for the time being.

Scaling the cliff side was a task, but doable when she took her time. Halfway up she thanked the gods that she'd always preferred light armor. Even with her lycanthropic strength, she couldn't imagine having climb in heavy iron or steel armor. Once at the top she found that the source of firelight she had seen from below was the dying light of a fallen torch. Maybe dropped by Tolan? Bow in hand, Alessia entered the darkness of the cave.

The place smelt musty and damp, and slightly of bat droppings. The normal for a cave with running water, which she could plainly hear, that allowed the growth and decay of plants, moss and fungus. She followed the narrow pathway for only a few yards before it opened into a larger room. A waterfall roared just to the right of the opening, leaving a precarious ledge to the left.

Looking further inward she noticed movement on the far side of the cavern. Three figures, two humanoids and one canine, stood huddled together conversing. It was difficult to make out the conversation over the waterfall but she managed well enough to get the gist. Tolan was dead.

Alessia notched an arrow and took aim at the furthest target from her. The vampire was facing in her direction so he wouldn't need to take the time to turn around like his fellow would. That bought her the valuable fraction of a second she would need to notch another arrow.

Breathe in. Breathe out. And… release.

The arrow struck the vampire in the throat with a satisfying _thwap_. Also satisfying was the _gak_ that came from the vampire as he went down. The second vampire, a female, spun around with a hiss. The second arrow took her dead center of the chest. The Death Hound was quicker leaving Alessia no time to even draw an arrow. As the undead, cold beast lunged she sidestepped and slammed the bow into the back of its skull. It staggered giving her enough time to draw her hidden dagger and plunge it deep into the side of hound's neck. Threat taken care of, Alessia ran to a clump of bodies just this side of the entrance to another corridor. Another two vampires, both missing their heads, and the body of Vigilant Tolan.

"Damn…" Alessia cursed, loudly though she wished she hadn't. "Damn you, Isran."

There was no place to bury the man, but something had to be done. She tore a large patch of cloth from the robes of a nearby dead vampire and at least covered Tolan's face after laying him out and centering his Stendarr Amulet on his chest. Alessia wasn't very religious, but she prayed regardless.

"May your soul find its way to the Hall of your Father's in Sovngarde. Your fight is over. Be at peace."

* * *

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _The heartbeat echoed in the black. A sound she had not heard in so, so long. The woman with eyes of ice and hair of night moved through an even darker world. Coming closer. Ever closer._

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _Her heart like thunder in her ears. Her breath caught at the mere thought of the racing blood. So long. So, so long in the dark. Alone in the dark. Alone in the dark._

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

* * *

Alessia hated spiders. She hated the legs. She hated the eyes. She hated the hair. She especially hated the gooey, sticky, smelly, spider ichor. And even more than the legs and the eyes and the hair and the ichor, she hated _big_ spiders. Really _big_ spiders. So the thing guarding her path forward had to die. Die quickly. Die painfully. Just plain _die_. And die it did. With at least a dozen arrows and maybe a hundred stab wounds. And maybe one or two more for good measure.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she yanked her sword free of the disgusting thing. She shivered a little, glad no one was around to see the all powerful Dragonborn squirm. "I really need someone around to squish my spiders for me…"

The next room was small, but opened up into another massive chamber with old columns forming a circle in the center. The doorway was bared and the lever to open it seemed rigged somehow. The strange marking on the stone floor told her that much at least. Perhaps a tripwire somewhere…

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire! My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict upon me!"

The shout startled Alessia. So much so she almost dropped the pick she was using to examine the trap mechanism. Another Vigilant? Alive? By the sound of it, not for much longer. She had to hurry if there was any hope of saving this one.

"I believe you, Vigilant." A silky smooth, calm voice answered. "And I don't think you even know what you've found here."

 _Shit! Hurry! Hurry!_

"So go…"

 _Snap!_ The mechanism clicked over and Alessia threw the lever to open the gate. Already she had an arrow notched and ready to fly.

"Meet your beloved Stendarr."

Too late. Alessia got to the railing just as the vampire's blade pierced the bound, kneeling and completely helpless Vigilant's chest. No point in losing her element of surprise now. Damn it.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil?" The female next to him asked. "He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with-"

The stairs led down to a platform in which the two vampires and one of their thralls were standing. As they talked, they began walking towards the bridge that connected that platform to the center circle. There was a spot up high enough and shrouded in enough shadow to use to take the three out. Hopefully before they could determine where the shots were coming from. Silently, she scurried down one flight of stairs and to her chosen post. At that point, Lokil and his two companions were about a third of the way over the bridge.

"He knew _nothing_." Lokil hissed. "He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will-"

 _T'chi. Schhwaff. Thwak!_

Arrow number one in the back of the thrall.

"What the-" The female vampire spun to face the falling thrall.

 _T'chi. Schhwaff. Thwak!_

The second arrow hit the female between the eyes.

"Blast!" Lokil shouted, then vanished.

 _Shit! I hate when they do that_ , Alessia thought as she focused on the moving displacement of space that was quickly making its way towards her hiding spot. It wasn't impossible to hit a vampire who'd cast an invisibility spell, just very difficult. However to miss would be to give her spot away. She put her bow away and quietly drew her sword while she stepped behind a stone pillar.

She focused on her hearing. Listening carefully to Lokil's footsteps and heavy breathing as he came closer. Then the footsteps stopped and everything grew very quiet and still. Instinct suddenly screamed for Alessia to duck. Long ago she had learned to listen to that inner voice and she obeyed. An instant later a loud _clang_ and a spark exploded where her head had been only a moment before.

Alessia rolled and came up with a quick horizontal slash, catching Lokil's… Thigh? Hip?

The wound was enough to break the vampire's concentration, and his spell faltered. As he came to view he did not look happy. He hissed, "You bitch!"

 _No… definitely not happy._ Alessia smiled wickedly and settled into a defensive pose.

"I'll gut you like a fish! You sack of shi…"

And that was enough of that. Alessia struck, forcing Lokil to either block or move backwards. He parried the blow, and attempted a slash. Missed. Tried a lunge. Missed again. It was obvious the vampire was proficient with a sword, and unexpectedly fast. The two exchanged blows, each dodging or catching the other's attack. A draw every time.

Until Lokil made a mistake. He left himself too open after a failed downward swing. Alessia stuck, not with her blade, but with her boot. Throughout their deadly dance, Lokil had been favoring his right side. She slammed her foot into his knee. The bone snapped loudly, and the vampire wailed even louder. With one last powerful slash upwards, she caught him in the chest and sent him tumbling over the edge of the ravine. A splash echoed a few seconds after Lokil fell. A subterranean lake, only far too dark and deep to be seen.

"Rot in hell, you bastard." Alessia growled as she sheathed her sword.

Alessia unbound the unknown Vigilant and laid him out as she had Tolan. Again she cut a swath of cloth from the female vampire's robes and covered his face. Though she did not know the man, she still recited the same prayer as before. A deep sadness fell over her, almost stopping her from completing the words. There was no one here. No one left to save. No one left to protect. And she had no idea what it was the vampires were looking for.

Heavy hearted, she stood surprised when her foot kicked a tome she hadn't seen before. The thing was old, dusty and stained with blood. She picked it up and read aloud, "Notes on Dimhollow Crypt, Volume Three by Vigilant Adalvald."

She looked at the unknown Vigilant at her feet. Was he Adalvald?

It took only a moment to flip through the pages as it wasn't very long. This Adalvald had spent a lot of time exploring this cavern. Going even so far as to describe the oddity of the structures and statues around the center island. Alessia looked, really looked, at the circle of stones. And, yes, the did seem a bit out of place. Though she had no idea what a gargoyle was.

"Hmm…" She thought out loud. "This book might be the key to figuring out what the vampires were after."

Crossing the bridge she noticed the thrall still clinging to life. The shot must have paralyzed him somehow. Severed the spinal cord maybe.

"L-Lokil?" He struggled with the words. "Where is…?"

"Dead." Alessia answered.

"I'm S-Stormcloak…" He stammered, coughing up a little blood. And he was indeed wearing the rebellion's infamous colors. The civil war was long over. How long had this man been under Lokil's influence. "They… took me…"

"Easy now." She didn't regret shooting the man. Only sorry that Lokil had taken him in the first place. With great care she hushed the man and did her best to make him comfortable. Even with her healing powers, there was little she could do for the man. He was just too far gone.

"Please… my daughter…" The soldier gasped. "Sofie… Eastmarch. She's… alone. Please…"

He died. The sadness overtook her again and for a few moments she wept for the soldier. She prayed. Again. Only this time she added, "I will find the girl. When this vampire mess in done, I promise I will look for her."

The pillars all seemed to be stationed around one single pedestal in the very center of the circle, with a few smaller braziers set seemingly at random around them. Alessia read Adalvald's notes again, not seeing any mention of the center pedestal or the braziers. Looking at the thing, there didn't seem to be much going on with it. Except that there was a strange indent on the top, almost in the shape of a small hand print.

Without thinking, Alessia placed her hand on the indent and instantly regretted it. A spike shot up from the center of the indent, impaling her hand viciously. Her scream was drowned out by the sudden _whoosh_ of magic in the air. Violet lights erupted from the floor. The coals in the braziers suddenly glowed with the same light.

Her hand throbbed painfully, but it was a simple work of a moment to stop the bleeding. She wasn't much for magic so closing the wound with a healing spell was only slightly within her ability. Her werewolf blood would take care of the rest in mere minutes.

"What is all this?" Her voice echoed as she took her first real look at one of the newly lit braziers.

Purple fire? Cautiously she passed her hand through the flames, surprised to find only cold. And from the brazier, set in the stone floor, was a path of the strange fire moving off towards yet another, unlit brazier. The flames didn't reach far enough to actually touch the brazier however. Experimentally, she pushed said unlit brazier a small way. It gave quite easy. In fact, the thing slid halfway down the circle towards the trail of violet fire. Once it connected, the brazier erupted into flame and another fiery trail branched off.

 _Ah… so that's the trick_ , Alessia thought as she continued shoving the carved rock around until the fire circled all the way around the circle.

As the last brazier slid into place, a great sound like a mountain falling echoed in the cave. The very ground shook as the stones beneath Alessia's feet moved. Then the stone rose up underneath the center pedestal, revealing a… well, she wasn't quite sure what it was. She approached slowly, placing each foot silently in front of the other. Before she could even touch the thing, a section split away and slid downward with a loud hiss. Her sword was instantly in her hand and she jumped back as…

 _A woman?_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming a Thousand Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreaming a Thousand Dreams

Suddenly there was air. Not fresh by any means but air that hadn't been inside the tomb with her for… She tried not to think about how long it had been. A very, very long time. She didn't need to breathe, but couldn't resist gasping for air the moment the door slid away. Out. She wanted _out_ of that horrible place. Her first step, however, ended with her nearly face-planting into the stone floor.

Another gasp caught her attention. And a scent on the air that wasn't musty or dank. It was… mouthwatering. Almost unbearably so.

She opened her eyes, carefully. What little light there was seemed too much for her at the moment. It took what seemed like forever for the two red orbs to focus on the figure staring down at her with bewilderment and unease.

It was a woman. Tall and sleek in that black, skin tight armor. The hood was currently down so her features were on display. She was quite beautiful. Dark, shortly cut hair that tousled quite attractively even though it seemed unintentional. And eyes blue as… ice. Eyes like the figure she'd caught mere glimpsed of in her dreams.

"Unh." She tried to speak. The dry, scratchiness in her throat didn't make the attempt pleasant. And the woman's scent… Like mountain air and forest soil. A little musk and sweat. And a sweet smell. As if she'd been walking through a patch of fragrant wildflowers. So sweet that she could just eat her up. And she wanted to. Oh, so badly she just wanted to…

 _No, Serana._ She sternly told herself. _Not until you know…_

"Who-" As Serana spoke, a shout burst from her right.

Two vampires, both males and fledglings by the look of them, leapt from the shadows and darted towards the stranger. The woman was quick to respond, throwing her blade up to deflect a dagger aimed for her gut. She was incredibly fast and strong, for a mortal. Blows that might have found their way through a normal woman's defenses were easily turned aside or overpowered. Perhaps the woman was more than she appeared.

The second fledgling stalked around while his fellow kept her fully engaged. She didn't seem to notice the danger at her flank. When the fledgling leapt at her, she spun last second and practically slapped the attack away. Like the vampire was nothing but a gnat. He hit hard, the loud _crack_ of his skull echoing throughout the empty space. That was unfortunately when things began to go wrong.

As the woman stepped, her foot slipped on something she hadn't seen. A small stone perhaps. The loss of balance gave the remaining fledgling the opening he'd been searching for. He didn't bother with his dagger. He used his teeth and struck upon the woman's sword arm just below the shoulder.

The roar from the woman was deafening. The sword fell from her grasp as she began flailing to break the fledgling hold on her. The two struggled for a time before she gained enough sense to pull out a hidden blade and drive it into the vampire's exposed back. She did so. Repeatedly and with great ferocity. The fledgling wilted, releasing his hold and falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

That was when Serana noticed that the second fledgling was up on his feet and staggering towards the woman. Her back was turned and she seemed preoccupied with the bleeding gash in her upper bicep. Something happened that Serana couldn't quite understand. A possessiveness over this woman so strong that, even though she could barely keep herself on her own hands and knees, drove her into a mad dash towards the fledgling closing in on the mortal woman.

Her battle shout took the male by surprise as the two collided. The tackled sent both of them sprawling, ending with Serana desperately trying to keep the upper hand. She was so weak. So, so weak from hunger and fatigue that the fledgling, a _fledgling_ for the gods sake, rolled them over and proceeded slam her head roughly to the stone.

Once, twice… then a loud roar, louder than before, and fledgling's weight was gone from her chest. Looking up, the strange woman was standing over her. Protectively. Her mouth open wide in a fierce snarl. The teeth. The woman's teeth were massive and sharp. Seeming to fit impossibly in her jaws. Jaws like that of a predator. Not like a vampire's fangs, but a beast.

 _She's a werewolf._ The thought just came to Serana. It all made sense. The scent, the speed and strength. A mortal, yes, but not human.

The wolf had retrieved her sword then came to Serana's aid, simply grasping the fledgling by the scruff of his neck and tossing him like so much garbage. He hit with a painful _thud_ and attempted to roll to his feet, but could only manage to kneel. The two stared each other down, a low threatening rumbled in the wolf's chest and an angry hiss from the vampire.

"She is ours!" The fledgling said behind bared fangs. "It belongs to us!"

"Hmph…" The wolf both snorted and snarled.

"Stand aside, wolf. I have no quarrel with your kind."

The mortal paused for a moment, seeming to think on the situation. Then she turned, careful not to lose sight of the fledgling, and looked down at Serana. "Do you want to go with him?"

The wolf's voice was so gruff. As if she was struggling with the ability to speak. Serana shook her head after a short surprised second. "I would rather not."

"The lady said no. The choice is yours, scum. Turn tail and run back to your master, or die here." And that was that. No bargains, or threats. Just her way or nothing at all.

The fledgling snarled something foul and continued to do so while the wolf sighed. Actually took in a deep breath, shoulders rising and falling visibly, as if she had hoped for another response. She didn't seem surprised however.

"As you wish." She muttered, then glanced towards Serana. "Remain where you are, vampire."

"Serana." She said, not really meaning to do so. "My name is Serana."

The wolf nodded only once. "Serana then, please remain here. This will only take a moment."

 _Cocky aren't you?_ Serana thought as the wolf turned back to the fledgling, who hadn't stopped his word vomit.

But, as she said, the fight only took a moment. The wolf rushed forward, swinging her blade in a high arc that took the fledgling by surprise at it's speed. He stepped back, narrowly missing the sharp point only to stumble on a bone fragment he hadn't noticed. Frantically he tried to right himself, but the wolf had already closed in with a swipe that removed the fledgling's head. Calmly, the wolf cleaned her sword on the fledgling's robe, sheathed it, then returned to Serana. She didn't get too close however, stopping at least ten feet back.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her voice no longer strained. It was soft and gentle.

"I'm alright. A little woozy from waking up, I think." Serana answered, then motioned to the wolf's wound. "You're arm?"

"Painful, but the wound is already closed." She looked back towards the tomb then at the large scroll hanging over her back, thinking.

Serana asked a little nervously, "Who sent you? Was it my father?"

"A man named Isran." The wolf answered. "Isran of the Dawnguard."

"I-I don't know who that is."

A long moment passed before the wolf asked, "Why were you sealed in that tomb?"

"I…" Serana paused, not entirely sure she could trust the wolf with the truth. She started and stopped again. Still not sure how to ask what she wanted. "Please. I need to get back home. There are a lot of questions that need answers."

The wolf didn't respond for a long moment. She sniffed, trying not to appear as though she was scenting the air. Serana didn't know much about werewolves, never even met one so "together" before, but she did know when someone was relying on their senses to make a decision. Hell, she did it all the time. Even now, her senses were telling her that this wolf wasn't going to hurt her. She could be trusted. If not with her secrets, then at least, trust her to do her no harm.

"Where is it you wish to go?" The wolf finally asked.

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do."

The wolf closed the distance between the two and offered a hand to help Serana to her feet. "I am called Alessia. Let's get you home."

Alessia

The bite throbbed painfully as Alessia led the way up the small stairway towards those strange looking statues mentioned in Adalvald's notes. The things were big. Almost as big as she was in her wolf form. And ugly.

"Hold up." The vampire… Serana said before she got too close to the statue. "Those things are dangerous."

Alessia turned to the female with a look that invited her to continue speaking. Normally that looked caused most people to flinch away. Serana did nothing of the sort. And didn't that just give her high marks from Alessia. The female had a strange effect on her. Every instinct she had told her that Serana was… well, she wasn't sure what her instincts were telling her. A vampire set off all sorts of alarms under normal circumstances. Their scent unpleasant to her highly sensitive nose. With Serana it wasn't so. She was… cold, yes, but not cruel. Dry but not…

"Gargoyles. Get too close and the stone will come to life." Serana explained.

Alessia dropped the internal rambling and examined the statues again, heeding Serana's warning about getting too close. Such a creation was unbelievable.

"They're constructs. Albeit temporary ones once they're activated. Deadly for a short period of time."

"How deadly?" Alessia asked. "Will a blade harm them?"

Serana paused, thinking. Alessia found that she… liked the expression on the female's face. Odd. "I think so. But only after it wakes up. Hitting it now would do nothing but dull your blade."

"Stand back then. I see no other way forward but straight through them."

The female did as Alessia asked, thankfully. Alessia had been worried Serana might argue. She looked as if she were about to drop. She didn't know how long the vampire had been in that tomb, nor why, but judging by the way Serana kept glancing at the bloody wound on her arm, Alessia guessed it had been a long time. A very long time indeed. But that was the way of things. The vampire was starving, but was obviously trying her best not to jump Alessia. Whether or not that was from an attempt at civility, or the fact that Serana needed her help, was uncertain. All in due time, though she was really itching to ask why in the world Serana had an Elder Scroll.

 _All in time,_ she reminded herself.

For now, Alessia concentrated on the task at hand. From the look of things, it was possible to open the way forward while waking only one of the two gargoyles. The trick would be learning exactly how close one needed to be for the thing to awaken. It was close, she found. For only five feet stood between her and the stone creature before it came to life with a furious, screeching roar.

A chunk of stone about the size of an apple whizzed by her head. The thing charged, its claws and fangs ready to rend her to pieces. Nimbly she ducked under the first swipe and slashed her sword across the beast's ribcage. It stuck with the loud _clang_ of metal on stone.

"Shit!" Alessia cursed as she dodged another claw.

A second later, a bluish violet bolt of lightning struck the creature dead center of the chest. Serana's voice shouted, "Strike it there!"

Without hesitation, Alessia obeyed. She jabbed hard and the stone cracked, exposing gray flesh underneath. The gargoyle crumbled, leaving only dust and bits of… ore fragments. Alessia picked up one, wiping it off and examining it. Immediately, she dropped the thing and winced. Silver… Pure silver was the bane of a werewolf's very existence. Its touch was painful. Its bite… often deadly.

"Problem?" Serana appeared at her side, looking a little confused.

Looking to steer the female away from the uncomfortable topic, Alessia raised her eyebrow. "Mage?"

"Destruction school. Lightning and frost since… well, you know. Vampire. Fire." Serana babbled as the two made for the exit. "Conjuration, too. Mostly necromantic because… well, you know…"

"Vampire." Alessia finished, trying to hide her smile. The action not only because Serana was going for levity, but also because Alessia thought of the look on Isran's face if he could only see her now.

Serana

The way had been fraught with danger. Draugr and skeletons galore. Even one or two spiders. Those of which she'd especially enjoyed because of her companion's intense reaction to them. The arachnids had been small in comparison to a few Serana had seen, but still Alessia behaved as if they had been as big as giants. And filled them with about as many holes as it would take to bring down a giant. Serana tried, she really had, not to laugh. The sound echoed throughout the old crypt. A sound that never in its long existence had ever belonged in such a place.

The wolf had looked slightly horrified, and even reddened a little. A sight that quickly put an end to Serana's laughter. The blood rushing to Alessia's cheeks while she was embarrassed stirred Serana's already raging hunger.

Thankfully it was dark out when the two finally exited the crypt. Cold and windy, but _outside_. Serana took a very deep breath of the cool night air and sighed heavily. "It feels so good to breathe again. This weather is incredible."

"Incredible?" Alessia snorted under her breath, then seemed to think on it. "Yes. I would think even a smelly bog would be far preferable to however long you spent down in that crypt. Though fresh mountain air will do, I suppose. _Cold_ fresh mountain air."

"Cold doesn't bother me." Serana said.

"I imagine not." The wolf seemed a bit uncomfortable for a moment before she squared her shoulders. "Alright then. We need to head west. I'd rather not traverse the marshlands but I fear we may have little choice. With the whole of Skyrim up in arms about the recent vampire attacks we don't want to be caught on the roads, and certainly not in Morthal."

"Why not Morthal?" Serana followed when Alessia set off down the narrow cliff side path.

"They are recovering from a vampire scandal that cost a family, including a young child, their lives." Alessia kept her eyes down, seeming to be watching her steps carefully. Although, Serana thought it might be for another reason.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Serana prompted cautiously. "It's a long walk to Solitude."

Tension rose for a moment and she wasn't sure offering to listen to the story was such a great idea. Then Alessia started talking. Speaking the words without much feeling at first. She spoke of when she first entered Morthal. It had been many days on the road and she was tired. Travelers on the road claimed that the small hamlet boasted an inn. After so many nights on cold earth, Alessia jumped at the chance for a warm fire and soft bed.

Upon her arrival a large group of men were clustered around the jarl's estate. At the time, she had ignored most of what was being said and proceeded to the inn. There she enjoyed all she had hoped for, and overheard a strange conversation being held by the innkeeper and one of the locals.

"To my surprise, a husband was thought to have set his own home alight with his wife and young daughter inside. Apparently, as the behest of his lover. A creature by the name of Alva." Alessia said as she maneuvered down a particularly slippery slope.

Serana accepted a helpful hand down the slope. "Hard to imagine the man would go to such lengths. Unless…"

"A vampire, yes. I learned of it a few days later. I venture to guess, Hroggar, that was his name, was under her influence when setting the fire." The wolf was quiet for a moment before continuing. "The next morning I was approached by a guard and summoned to the jarl's estate. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. The withered old woman had heard whispers of a stranger in Morthal who seemed… capable. She insisted I investigate the incident. Offered me gold and title as payment should I accept. I did, but not for the reward she offered."

Alessia grew quiet again. Deep in thought, no doubt. The female struck Serana as a very emotional individual, though she took great pains to hide it from the outside world. Every unjust deed, every innocent life lost, every cruel act an affront to her very nature. Not an altogether common characteristic. It made Serana feel… almost at ease. Almost dangerously so considering they'd just met.

"That night I dug through the burnt remains of the family home. Not much left of the structure aside from charred wood and stone. Imagine my surprise when the spirit of the young girl approached me."

"The daughter?" Serana asked, surprised herself.

"Yes. Helgi was her name. She was nine." The wolf paused for a moment, fighting an emotion she obviously didn't want Serana to see. In control once again, Alessia continued. "The girl told me of the night she died. There had been an argument between Hroggar and his wife earlier that night. Something about another woman. Helgi and her mother went to sleep shortly after her father stormed out of the house. The fire was sudden. The girl awoke to it frightened and hid under her bed. You might guess what happened after that."

"Did she say who set the fire? Was it really her father?" Serana asked.

"No. She didn't say. The girl knew more, but wouldn't speak of it until I played a game of hide-and-seek with her." Alessia answered, strangely with a smile. "So like a child. Wanting to play even in death."

"What happened after that?"

"I agreed, of course, though Helgi told me to hurry. 'The Other One' was looking for her, too." They were on flat terrain finally. The snow still a pain to walk through, but after a short time struggling Alessia led them to the road and continued on with the story. "The Other One, I later learned by her husband, was a woman taken by Alva years before. Laelette. It would appear that Laelette, on orders from Alva, set fire to the house once Hroggar left. But, for whatever reason, changed her mind and attempted to save the girl via vampirism. Laelette wasn't successful, however, and Helgi died anyway."

Serana stayed silent. Vampire children were uncommon. Often frowned upon because of their lack of control. She'd seen a child vampire only once before. The trail of blood and death was something she would never forget.

"Once I dispatched Laelette, Helgi's soul ran off into the night. After that I had little left to go on but Alva's constant involvement. So, naturally, I wanted to speak with the woman herself. Or rather, at the very least, break into her house and take a look around."

"Break in?" Serana looked at her companion with a sly grin.

"Well, I couldn't just knock on the door and ask if she was a vampire." Alessia returned the grin.

"Alright, so you broke in."

"No one was home, thankfully. I went into the basement and found Alva's coffin and a journal detailing the plans for a vampire blood farm. A scheme belonging to a master vampire named Movarth. I tried to leave, needing to show what I had found to the Jarl, but Hroggar came in just as I hit the stairs." The wolf sighed. A regretful sound. "He was enthralled. He just kept shouting, 'She's mine!' over and over again. I couldn't break him from Alva's hold so I… I had no choice but to…"

Alessia didn't finish the sentence. Best not to.

"Anyway, I took what I'd found to the Jarl and she made me Thane. Provided, I dealt with Movarth. And Alva, of course." An dark tone came over Alessia voice as she continued. "Hunting down that bitch was a true pleasure."

A group of villagers gathered to aid Alessia in taking on Movarth, but they all coward at the mouth of the cave the vampire was said to haunt. All but one. Thonnir, Laelette's husband, came with her. He did well in battle. The two of them striking down foe after foe until all were dead. Upon leaving the cave, Helgi's ghost came one last time.

"Said she could hear her mother and father calling for her." Alessia smiled. "Probably the best thing I'd heard all that day."

"Yes, I imagine it…"

"You two! Stop right there!"

Alessia

 _Damn…_ Alessia cursed. _A Vigilant! The worst possible person to meet!_

"Say nothing." She whispered low enough that the three Vigilants couldn't hear, but loud enough she knew Serana would pick up with her enhanced hearing. Slowly, as to not draw attention to her doing so, Alessia stepped between the three and Serana. Last thing she needed was them seeing those red eyes of hers and draw their swords. Then she raised her voice to a cheerful tone and smiled. "Greetings. How may I be of service, gentlemen?"

"The roads are not safe at night, traveler. Where you be going at such an hour as this?" One of the gruffer priests asked as he eyeballed both she and Serana.

"To Solitude." Alessia answered quickly, trying to keep the man's attention from the vampire. "How fares the road that way? Any more attacks?"

"The road be quiet. For now." He answered back.

"Hey?" The shorter of the three stepped closer. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Aye… She does have that look about her."

Regrettably, Alessia smiled winningly. "I am Harbinger Alessia. Perhaps you have seen me and my Companions in Whiterun at one time or another?"

"By Stendarr, that be it!" The gruff one clapped his more silent brother on the back. "The bloody Harbinger herself."

"Begging your pardon, Harbinger." The short one apologized. "Had we known it was you…"

"No need to apologize. These are troubled times and one cannot blame you for being cautious. My condolences, by the way, for your brethren who fell at the Hall of the Vigilant. I heard but scant days ago."

"Thank you, Harbinger. You do our brothers and sisters great honor." The silent one finally spoke up. "Those vampires will burn for this."

"And I wish you good hunting." Alessia bowed slightly, doing her best not to go too far as to give the Vigilants a better view of Serana behind her. "Forgive me, but my companion and I are in somewhat of a rush. Business to the west, you see."

"Of course." The gruff one spoke up. "Please continue on your way, Harbinger. Travel safe."

"To you and yours as well." Alessia led Serana calmly around a bend in the road before she let herself relax at all. "Gods, that was too close."

Serana looked back, a little nervously. "Do you think they suspected anything?"

"I don't believe so." Alessia stared back down the path also. "But, I'm not taking any chances. We'll go a bit further, then stop and make camp far off the road."

"You don't think we should put as much distance between us as possible?" Serana asked.

"I think we need to get off the road. This storm is going to make our footprints disappear quickly. And as skilled as those three may be at tracking, I guarantee, I'm better." Alessia started off in the opposite direction the Vigilants went. "Plus, dawn will be here soon. And we will need to get you out of the sun."

Serana

The place the Harbinger chose for a camp was an excellent one. Surrounded on three sides by rock, which blocked the wind and reflected their small fire's heat, and thick forest on the last side. Serana watched as her companion set small string alarms all in the tree line. Designed to sound should anyone, or anything, try sneak up on them. Then she put up a single small tent backed up to the rocks. Serana noted that Alessia was a bit of a busy body. One task after another, pulling out all sorts of camping paraphernalia from the small pack she carried. And all the while the vampire sat by the fire, and watched. Somewhat mesmerized. And comforted.

It had been a very long time since anyone, even her parents, had taken the time to make sure she was protected and cared for. At least in a way that didn't seem controlling and self serving. She pulled the small blanket Alessia had given to her tighter around her shoulders. It was rough, but well made. And it smelled like her wolf.

 _Whoa…!_ Serana's eyes involuntarily widened and she hoped Alessia hadn't noticed.

Alessia wasn't _her_ anything. Temporary companion, yes. Temporary protector, sure. But _her wolf_? Nope. No. Not doing that. No, no, no, no…

"Serana?" Alessia's voice, and a small wooden cup of something smelling delicious, caught her attention. "Here. Drink this."

The cup was filled to the brim with blood. It was then Serana noticed the blood stained bandage wrapped around Alessia's left hand. She swallowed hard, then shook her head. "No. I can't let you do that. I'm alright. Really."

 _Gods that smells so good…_ Serana tried holding her breath. If she didn't smell it then she wouldn't want it right?But her throat burned mercilessly just at the mere sight of the blood.

"Serana, I know what happens to a vampire that doesn't feed. You have gone for who knows how long without blood. You're steps started faltering and you began panting when we left the path. You need this." At Alessia's words, Serana accepted the cup and tried not to do so eagerly. Then the woman said, "Plus I very well can't put it back, now can I?"

Serana laughed. Though not as loudly as she had in the crypt with the spiders. "Thank you."

"Would it make you more comfortable if I got a hare for you instead?" Alessia asked sounding concerned that she might have broken some taboo or something. The disgusted shiver Serana made said it all. The wolf smiled, seeming to try and put her at ease. "I heal very quickly. My body will have replaced that blood by tomorrow night."

Nodding her gratitude, her genuine gratitude, Serana took her first sip. It took everything she had not to gulp the warm liquid down. It was… beyond good. Beyond ambrosia. She shook a little in the effort to remain composed. Drinking blood from a cup was a little odd, having been used to getting her meals straight from the vein. But then again, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Is it that bad?" It was only after she spoke that Serana notice Alessia watching her.

"I'm sorry?"

"The blood. You're drinking it very slowly." She said a little sheepishly. "Is there something wrong with it?"

 _Is she… self-conscious?_ Serana wasn't sure what she found more adorable. The way Alessia asked or that she actually seemed self-conscious and was trying to hide it.

"No. No there's nothing wrong with it. I'm mean it tastes funny but that's not…" She tried to reassure her, but the wolf still seemed doubtful. Serana sighed and admitted the truth if only to make Alessia feel better. "I'm practicing a bit of self control. Honestly, I could down this cup in one gulp then be at your throat in a heartbeat."

Alessia's eyes widened a bit. Maybe she'd been a little too honest.

"I'm sorry. I-" She started when Alessia stopped her.

"You don't need to apologize to me for being honest, Serana. You are what you are and you can't change that. I'm just glad you're of sound enough mind and strong enough will not to give in to your impulses and kill me." She smiled wickedly. "Or try to at least."

Serana returned the grin. "I doubt I'd be able to do much anyway."

"Could it be because I'm not human? The blood, I mean. Does werewolf blood taste different?"

Alessia seemed genuinely curious. Serana answered, "I'm not sure. Never had werewolf before."

The wolf busied herself again. Doing mundane this and that around the small camp. Even going so far as to completely turn her back to her. Serana knew that actual wolves said a lot with body language. If werewolves communicated in the same way then Alessia was, intentionally or not, making a statement. Did she honestly trust Serana that much? Was she so secure of her safety with a hungry vampire around? It was touching in a way. To be trusted.

"Why did those Vigilant's attitude change once you said you were… A Harbinger, was it?" Serana didn't like the quiet that had grown between them. She found she liked the sound of Alessia's voice. And the story she had told while they walked on the road was interesting. Perhaps the wolf wouldn't mind telling another tale.

"Harbinger. Yes. Though, I am _the_ Harbinger." Alessia clarified, coming to sit fireside with her. "It was a title I received when I became leader of the Companions."

"I thought you said you were a part of the Dawnguard. Vampire hunters."

"I am. I joined when vampire attacks began to occur more frequently." Alessia took a small cloth and began polishing her dagger. Apparently she liked to keep her hands busy. "Otherwise, the Companions take on all manner of jobs from pest control to bandits."

"Then you're not a vampire hunter specifically?" Serana asked, not sure why it mattered so much.

"It's complicated, but no."

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was a relief to hear.

"So." Alessia started, pausing as if she were selecting her words very carefully. "I'm going to venture a guess that you don't want to discuss the reason why you were imprisoned in that tomb? You avoided that particular subject earlier inside the crypt."

"I'd… rather not get into that with you." Serana watched the wolf's reaction. She paused a little in her polishing, but if she was upset by the response she didn't show it. "I'm sorry. It's not that… It's just that don't know who I can trust just yet."

Alessia nodded curtly. "I'm guessing that also goes for that Elder Scroll as well?"

"It's… complicated. I really can't talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Alright." The wolf again paused, obviously floundering for a safe topic. "May I at least ask how long you were in there?"

"That's a good question. I… don't really know." Serana pursed her lips, thinking. "It felt like a really long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

The wolf huffed, a sound Serana was getting used to. "That was actually a matter of debate. Still is in most cases."

"Perfect… A war of succession. Glad to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?"

"The Empire supported Elisif, but there were many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric. The war ended three-"

"Empire?" Serana asked, surprised. "What empire?"

Alessia stopped in her task and just stared at her. " _The_ Empire. From Cyrodiil."

"Wait. Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire?" This was not good. Really not good. Serana muttered to herself, "I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned. I really need to get home."

"Tell me about your home." Again, that look of genuine interest.

"Like I said, it's on an island close to Solitude. My family home. Not the most welcoming place, but depending on who's around, I'll be safe there."

"Why wouldn't you be safe there?" Immediately, Alessia dropped what she was doing all together and turned to face Serana. "Serana, if taking you to your home puts you in danger-"

Serana interjected. "Let's just say my mother and father had a bit of a falling out."

Alessia didn't seem convinced. Obvious, by the scowl on her pretty face.

"Don't worry. I'm not in any danger or anything like that. It will just be unpleasant to run into my father."

Alessia

Alessia swallowed the growl clawing it's way up her throat. Damn that protective instinct of hers. Whatever it was about Serana that made her wolf behave so… oddly was really, really annoying. She'd only ever gotten that intense protective over people she considered "hers". People like Lucia, Aela, the brothers, Ysolda, or Lydia. Quite a short list, but apparently Wolf decided that her new vampire friend was on said list and hadn't mentioned it to Alessia. Not that Wolf ever really asked her permission on everything. Or _anything_ for that matter.

Even so, she couldn't deny Wolf's overtness in her opinion of Serana. It was an opinion they both shared. Serana was… nice. She seemed kind and worthy of trust. Which was why Alessia had taken certain hints from her wolf about body language. Under normal circumstances, Alessia would have never turned her back to a vampire. But Wolf insisted, and if there was anything she'd learned from her wolf, it was to trust her instincts. And she was rewarded. Serana hadn't attacked. In fact, she had opened up a bit. Something Alessia had wanted to happen, preferably without violence.

"Alessia?" Serana's voice pulled mind back to the conversation. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine." She tried not to look embarrassed. "What were you saying?"

"I asked you why you were willing to help me." The vampire fiddled with the empty cup in her hands. "You don't know me. Why help?"

Alessia thought about that for a few moments. Putting Wolf emotions into something even slightly resembling human speech was a struggle at the best time times. Explaining it now, when she herself didn't really understand? Even worse.

"I tend to believe in individuality." She began. Serana looked puzzled. "What I mean is… well… As an individual, you are not the actions of all other vampires. Just as I, a werewolf, am not the actions of other werewolves. Just as a man is not the actions of other men. Lesser men. You are…"

 _Special._ Alessia finished in her head. She didn't dare say it aloud.

"An individual." Serana finished for her with a shy smile. "Thank you."

Again, a long silence. One in which Alessia noticed the brightening sky. She stood, putting away her dagger and stretched. "Best get you inside the tent. I'd prefer not to carry your ashes home in a jar."

"The tent is for me?" Serana looked a little surprised. "Where will you sleep?"

"I won't. Not much anyway. I want to stay alert in case the Vigilant priests circle back around. I don't think they suspected anything, but I'd prefer not to take any chances." Alessia settled herself off to one side of the tent opening. The snow had all melted away from the fire. A little squishy, but she'd spent extended amounts of time in places far less pleasant. Finally, she noticed Serana hadn't moved. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not a normal vampire, Alessia. I'm what my father likes to call, a Vampire Lord. Sunlight is unpleasant, but it won't kill me outright like the lesser of my species. I can help keep watch."

"I will be fine. Keeping you in the tent for the day serves two purposes. The first is that I'm hoping this blasted snow storm will blow over. And second, you are exhausted. Tell me I'm wrong." Serana's mouth opened and closed as if she had been ready to do exactly that. She looked hopelessly defeated and not all that happy about it. "Get some rest. We will continue at dusk."

"Oh," Serana stopped before she entered into the tent. "If I don't get to say this later on, thank you. You know. For caring about me being an individual."

The two exchanged a smile, then Serana retired for the day. There were a few settling sounds for a short time before things went quiet. Eventually, Alessia heard soft snoring from inside the tent. She herself let out a relieved breath. For a while she wasn't sure Serana felt safe enough to fall asleep around her. Glad that she had.

Alessia watched the sunrise for a time. A dark, violet sky giving way to dawn's fiery light. The snow and cloud cover marred the beauty of it all. But she didn't mind that too much. Sleep came to her easily. A soldier's way of getting what sleep they could just about anywhere and at any time. She wouldn't allow herself deep sleep however. Waking herself after only short periods of dozing. She would check in on Serana, careful not to let any light into the tent. The poor woman was out cold. And snoring far louder than before.

Alessia smiled. She found the snoring quite… adorable.


	4. Chapter 4: The Road Very Much Traveled

Chapter 4: The Road Very Much Traveled

Serana

 _She was still locked inside the dark tomb. Only, instead of the merciful sleep, she was fully awake and capable of "knowing" what transpired in the outside world. She saw empires rise and fall. Beasts rampaging the lands. Fire and water. Mountains crumbling all around. The sky opening and flooding the world with tears of the heavens and bolts of angry lightning. Of plants and animals growing and dying. Growing and dying. Days and weeks and months and years…_

 _The world had moved on without her in it. And no one really seemed to care. Farmers tilled their fields. Ranchers tended their herds. Bakers baked their treats. Traders shouted their wares. Children played and grew and loved and laughed and cried then died. On and on and on their lives stretched. Life after life after life and she… She was alone. Would always be alone.  
_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Serana was surprised to find herself somewhere else. It was dim, but not dark. Not in the tomb. Another surprise was to find her eyes wet with tears. The dream, like so many of the others, was a bad one. Only this one, so unlike the others, ended. Her life was hers to live again. Not frozen back in that crypt. The world moved at the same rate she did again. And it felt wonderful.

There was a thump from outside the tent. Her wolf was up and about. Serana sighed, scolding herself yet again for the possessive term. Alessia was not _her_ wolf. She was just _a_ wolf. Though, after their conversation last night, perhaps the possessive term could be applied in a different way. Her _friend_ perhaps?

Judging by what little light came through the thin tent cloth, it was dark enough outside for Serana to feel comfortable. She sniffed and caught a very pleasant smell lingering in the air. Alessia was up and about alright. Long enough to have prepared something for breakfast.

Stepping outside the cover of the tent, Serana was greeted by a light breeze. Cold as it was, it was far better than the frigid gales from yesterday. The meal she'd smelt was in fact a hearty looking pot of stew suspended over the rekindled fire. The contents bubbled gently, smelling of light herbs and spices. Unbelievably, Serana's stomached did something it hadn't done in… She couldn't even recall when last her stomached actually _growled_ over actual food.

A light nicker startled Serana. She spun, expecting Alessia but instead found a black horse munching happily just inside the tree line. Looking around, no one was in sight. Not even Alessia, whom she thought she'd heard rustling around from inside the tent. Perhaps it hadn't been Alessia at all, just this mysterious horse. The beast was equipped with saddle and bridle so it had to belong to someone.

"Hello there, um…" Serana approached cautiously, taking a peek at the horse's underside just to be sure. "Ah. Hello, there girl. Where did you come from?"

The mare's ears and head perked up once she realized she was being spoken to. She didn't respond in any other way though. Serana hadn't seen a horse in… Again, she couldn't recall. The girl was beautiful. Solid black hair. Long lustrous mane that looked carefully brushed. Recently brushed in fact. And she was tall. The horse's shoulder at least a few inches over Serana's head.

As she got close the horse's big nostrils flared, catching Serana's scent. Immediately the mare shied away, making a very unhappy, frightened sound. Serana tripped backwards, almost falling into the slushy snow had not two strong arms caught and steadied her.

"Whoa! Easy Jasa!" Alessia made sure Serana's feet were set before rushing forward the calm the startled horse. It took a moment, but eventually the mare calmed enough for the wolf to touch her. Gently, Alessia led the horse to the spot she'd been before and stroked her muzzle lovingly. Then, without looking at her, Alessia held out her hand towards Serana. "Come. You can pet her now."

"I'm sorry I-" Serana started.

"It's alright. The fault is mine. I trained her to be wary of a stranger's scent." Alessia explained, again holding her hand out to Serana. This time with a small chunk of apple in it. "Here. Allow me to introduce you."

Seeing the apple slice Jasa stilled and locked eyes on it. Ah. So the horse had a weakness. Serana obeyed, reluctantly. Accepting the fruit, she noticed that Jasa was making soft pleading horsey noises as she stared at the treat.

"Hold your hand flat like this." Alessia demonstrated with her own free hand.

Serana mirrored Alessia and held her hand up to Jasa's mouth. The horse eagerly took the treat, hairy horse lips tickling her palm. Serana giggled a little. "It tickles."

"Try again. Only this time when you give her the apple, put your other hand on her nose." Serana held out the second slice of apple, but hesitated a moment too long to reach for the horse's muzzle. Alessia gave her another slice to try again. To Serana's surprise, Alessia took her hand and gently led her fingers to Jasa's nose. The mare's nostrils flared at the new smell. After a moment, the horse relaxed and resumed her delighted chomping.

Serana was so very glad she couldn't blush. Jasa's muzzle was velvet soft and warm beneath her hand. Alessia's hand still covered hers and it was just as soft. And just as warm. It took a few moments but Alessia must have realized that she was making Serana uncomfortable and let go.

"I-It's positive reinforcement." She explained as she turned her attention towards the food. "Teaching Jasa to associate your scent with good things. It will help her not feel so nervous around you."

 _Is she blushing?_ Serana tried not to stare, but… wow…

"I made stew." Alessia said, then paused for a moment. With a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair as if she were irritated with herself. "And… you don't eat food. I'm sorry. That was a foolish-"

"I _can_ eat normal food." Serana interrupted, desperately trying to ease the wolf. The words worked. Alessia's head snapped around, her eyebrows making an attempt to hide in her hairline. "Well, I mean I don't normally. It has no real value to me aside from the simple pleasure of eating."

"Truly?" Alessia just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. "Huh."

"I would love to try it." The little hint was all Alessia needed to hear. Immediately she portioned out the stew, but paused before giving it to Serana. She unwrapped the hand she'd cut into yesterday and turned to Serana with an unspoken question on her lips. It was only then that Serana noticed the blade she held in her other hand. Blood. Alessia was asking if she wanted some of her blood in the stew. The burn returned at the mere thought of it. As if she understood completely, her friend ran the blade across the palm of her hand and let the crimson liquid fall into the bowl.

Alessia carefully bound her hand again before handing the blood laced stew to Serana, then set about serving herself. Serana wasted no time. It was extremely hot, but very good. The blood, though thinned by the broth, was just as good as it had been the night before. There were chunks of potato. Carrot. Some strange leafy vegetable. And the meat... She wasn't quite sure what it was. For a moment she held a small hunk of it in her wooden spoon just so she could examine it.

"Rabbit." Alessia plopped down beside Serana with her own steaming bowl of stew. "I snared two earlier this morning just after you fell asleep. Thought they'd give us some staying power while on the road."

"Have you decided our course of action?" Serana tried not to slurp. Only partially succeeded. She grinned, a little in embarrassment but Alessia just smiled and continued on.

"That will depend upon you. We will be far more exposed on the road, though at a faster pace now that we have Jasa. But if you prefer a slower, stealthier approach… We might take a much riskier trail through the marshlands."

"Why? Wouldn't it be safer?"

"From being discovered, yes. But there are many other things to fear in that bog. Rogue werewolves for example. Even so, I believe I can get us through without much fuss. Though not very swiftly." Alessia helped herself to another helping of the stew. She motioned to Serana, asking if she'd like another bowl herself.

Serana nodded, but when Alessia went for her dagger again, she stopped her. "Just the stew. I've had enough blood for now."

"Are you sure?" Alessia asked.

"I'll be alright for a time." She said, when inside she was practically dying of thirst. Instead, she focused on the decision laid out before her. "How much faster will we get to Solitude by taking the roads?"

Alessia looked up at the sky and sniffed. "With fair weather, I say less than a week. Then, according to your description of the castle's location, a good day's ride northwest from there."

That settled it in Serana's mind. "I would like to be there sooner rather than later."

"As you wish. After breakfast I'll tend to Jasa then break camp." Alessia practically inhaled her meal, downing almost half the bowl in a single gulp. Then she paused and turned to Serana. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Alessia

The vampire had in fact _not_ been on a horse in some time. Or at least that was what she had claimed. Later when it came time to get moving, the claim seemed an honest one. Now almost a week later in the Winking Skeever Inn, as Alessia sipped at her mug of ale with Serana at her side doing the same, she thought back on that moment with a not a small amount of ennui. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it. She had, and therein lie the problem.

Alessia had mounted first, careful not to kick Jasa's side with her foot. The horse accepted her weight easily, Alessia not being a particularly heavy female. When she reached down to help Serana up, the female hesitated for an instance before taking her hand. The reason for the pause became apparent the second Serana settled in behind her. The curve of Jasa's backside was heavily indented, making it nearly impossible for there to be any distance between her two riders. God's help the poor vampire that she tried keeping her body from pressing up against Alessia. Though the first time Jasa stumbled over a rock fixed that quickly. Serana had nearly fallen off the horse, which was a very long way down.

Without really thinking about it, something that had become frustratingly common around Serana, Alessia reached back and grabbed the female's hand and pulled it across her belly. The move succeeding in aiding Serana with her balance, but completely eliminating any bodily distance between the two. It also put the female's mouth directly at Alessia's neck. And obviously _that_ was a bad idea.

Obvious too was Serana's immediate reaction. Though she didn't remove her hand from around Alessia's waist, the poor female was stiff as a board for many hours of riding. But even with all that, Wolf was quite pleased with herself. Alessia's inner beast found that she enjoyed the feel of someone, a vampire or not, pressed in so close. Especially someone Alessia found so very attractive. Thus the cause for such ennui in her current mood.

As Alessia sat there, amidst all the smells and sounds of common tavern activities, she all but argued with her inner wolf regarding their relationship with the female not three feet away. Her wolf was under the misguided impression that Serana was in fact a potential "mate". Alessia would then try to explain all the reasons why her friend was _not_ a potential mate. For one, the two hadn't known each other for any more than a week. Second, Serana had asked for an escort home. Not a courtship. And thirdly…

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea." Her friend's hushed voice pulled Alessia out of the inner scolding.

"We must wait out the storm. The coast is a dangerous place to become lost in. I'll not risk running into a Thalmor patrol." Alessia's words did little to comfort Serana. The female's hood was up, covering all but the bottom portion of her face. Her pretty lips were set in an unhappy frown.

 _Stop that…_ Alessia scolded herself again. She felt Wolf's toothy grin as she settled back down again. She'd removed her armor, instead vying for more comfortable attire. Simple tunic, pants and boots. Men's clothing that her patron, and good friend, Corpulus Vinius loaned her. Serana, however, decided to remain as she was.

"Most of the patrons are far too drunk to see their own feet let alone bother with noticing a new face. And besides," Alessia added, "the tavern owner owes me a favor. As do a few other people in Solitude. You are safe here with me. You have my word on that."

Had Serana ears like Jasa's, Alessia imagined she would have seen them perk up at that comment. "Favor, huh? Are you Thane in Solitude too?"

"I am Thane in five of the major cities of Skyrim." Alessia grinned a little shyly. "I… traveled often in my youth."

"I would say so." Serana said. "So, you saved Morthal from an invading nest of vampires. What did you do here?"

"Do you know who Potema was?" Alessia asked.

Serana just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Potema Septim? The Wolf Queen? The… oh-" Alessia thought about it. "No, I don't think you would know much about the Septims."

Eagerness appeared in Serana's eyes. "Tell me."

So Alessia told the story of herself and Potema the Wolf Queen. Throughout the tale, patrons came and went. The bard sang songs of Alduin's fall from power and the rise of the fabled Dragonborn. Songs of Ragnar the Red, and the Age of Aggression. The two drank ale and treated themselves to sweets as Alessia spoke. Serana only interrupted once or twice, clarifying something she didn't quite understand.

By the end, Serana just sat back and stared at Alessia. A small smile curving only one corner of her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were making all that up."

"Oh, believe me. Potema was just _one_ of my many adventures." Alessia downed her last bit of ale, timing her next words just as Serana lifted her own mug. "I was even married to a hagraven once."

Ale went everywhere as Serana sputtered in surprise. Alessia threw back her head and laughed until her sides hurt. Luckily they were the only two left in the tavern besides the owner, who simply kept on with his duties. The vampire sputtered and mopped up as best she could with her sleeve.

"A hagraven? Those horrid crow women? Gods, please tell me you're joking!" Serana sputtered when she finally got a good breath in.

"Unfortunately, no. That's what I get for trying to out drink a Daedric Prince."

At that the female just looked at Alessia with a… perplexed look on her face. "Unbelievable."

"The bastard was just pulling one of his pranks. Sanguine didn't-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, yes, that's just… wow. But that's not what I…" Serana looked down at the empty mug in her hands. She looked upset. "You've told me all these stories about where you've gone and what you've done and who you've met… And I've…"

"Been sealed in a tomb for over four thousand years?" Alessia finished when her friend could not.

Serana's head snapped up. "What?"

"I've been thinking about what you said in camp that first night. But, I didn't want to ask because it made you uncomfortable. You said you didn't know Cyrodiil was the seat of an empire, yes?" Serana nodded to the question. Nothing more. "Well, that happened fairly early on in the First Era. Actually my namesake, Saint Alessia, led the final battle and began the First Empire."

"A relation of yours?" Serana asked, seeming only mildly interested.

"No. At least not that I'm aware of." Alessia thought to steer the conversation in another direction. "But I suppose once you return home you may read all the history you wish."

"Yes. Home." The female muttered, mood not brightening in the slightest. Sensing that she'd unintentionally upset her friend, Alessia opened her mouth to try again but Serana stood from her chair and made for the stairs. "I'm tired. I think I'll go sleep now."

"A-Alright. I'll be up in a little while." No response.

 _Shit…_ Alessia waved to the bar owner, Corpulus Vinius, and ordered something far stronger than simple ale.

Serana

Serana lay in the dark on the bed she had chosen for herself without much caring. She faced the wall curled up into the smallest ball her body could make. She breathed slowly, trying not to think about anything at all but the in and out. Alessia stumbled in a few hours after she'd come upstairs. The wolf smelt like drink. A lot of drink. Even so, she still had the piece of mind left to make sure their window was well covered before she collapsed into the bed opposite Serana's. Always. Always the protector.

Guilt hit her hard. Storming off the way she had. Of course Alessia would think she'd upset her. But it wasn't the wolf's fault. None of this was her fault. It was Serana's choice to go along with that foolish plan. It was her fault she trusted that everything was going to be alright when it wasn't. Four _thousand_ years! Gods…

Did either of them even care? A daughter they just abandoned. Left alone to rot for four millennia. Her mother hadn't kept her promise. Her father, who knew what he thought?

A low groan from the other bed caught Serana's attention. She looked and saw nothing amiss. In fact, she hadn't ever seen Alessia sleep so deeply. Which was why when the wolf groaned again, she sat up. Not so much a groan, but a whine. A soft one but no less pitiful. What was wrong? Thinking that Alessia was sick from the alcohol she approached ready to… well, do something to help. Hold a bucket maybe? But the wolf's eyes were closed. Scrunched tightly in fact. She could see Alessia's eyes shifting violently under the lids.

"No, please." The wolf whispered under her breath. The words were frightened. Begging. Hopeless. Heartbreakingly hopeless.

 _A nightmare._ Serana wasn't sure what to do.

"Hurts." Alessia clenched her jaw and balled up her fists until her knuckles were white. " _Please_ , no."

That did it. That last "please" breaking her. Serana sat next to her friend as she began breathing rapidly through her nose and shaking her head back and forth. She placed her hands on the wolf's shoulders, only now realizing that even though the woman was lean she was very strong.

"Alessia, wake up." She spoke softly, not wanting to startle her awake. Sweat beaded on the wolf's brow and cheeks. No… just her brow. The liquid on her cheeks were tears. Just a few but… "It's alright, Alessia. It's just a nightmare. You're alright."

Serana just kept repeating those words over and over again. Stroking her forehead. Her cheeks. Her hair. Telling her she was alright. That everything was going to be alright. And slowly, slowly, the wolf quieted. Her face relaxed into peaceful sleep again. The vampire didn't stop comforting her friend. She sat at her side, gently curling her finger in a lock of Alessia's hair. One patch that always found it's way into its owner's eyes. Her big, beautiful, kind, gentle, ice blue eyes.

Something told her that no matter what happened in the days to come, no matter what her mother or father did, no matter what she learned about the whens and whys of everything, Serana wasn't alone anymore. That deep, dark place, in time, would be nothing more than a memory. A dark place she would recall from time to time because of the one good thing that became of it. This woman. This wolf. _Her_ wolf that literally pulled her out of the shadows of the past and into the light of a new world. Albeit one she had yet to discover her place in as Alessia had.

Without warning Alessia rolled into Serana's side, throwing an arm over her lap and burying her face into her thigh. Serana froze. Then the wolf purred. _Purred_ like a cat. Or maybe a better term would be thrummed. She took a long deep breath then let it out another satisfied thrum. Interesting…

 _Ok… Not good._ Serana was practically pinned in place. And she certainly didn't want to take Alessia now. How in the world would she explain? Carefully, she grabbed hold of her wolf's arm and lifted it from her lap. It was then she noticed an odd mark circling Alessia's wrist. She'd only now seen it because the sleeve had fallen back when she'd moved the limb. The mark was more of a discoloration. A darkening of the skin as if at one time it had been rubbed raw, then healed slowly. Markings left by… shackles.

Just to be sure, Serana checked Alessia's other wrist. Sure enough, her skin bore the same marking. No. Not markings at all. Scars. She looked at her friend, trying to picture the woman chained to a wall in some horrible place. Saying things like "please" and "no". The things nightmares were made of.

* * *

When Serana woke in her own bed, Alessia was gone from the room. The borrowed mens clothes were laid out on her neatly made bed. Her armor and weapons gone. For a few moments, Serana was afraid Alessia had just left. Afraid that what had happened last night pushed her friend too far. The fear was unnecessary. Not two seconds after, Alessia cracked open the door and, seeing Serana sitting up in bed, let herself in.

"I thought you were still sleeping." She said, placing a platter on the furnished wooden table. "Hungry? I bought breakfast while I asked about the storm. I believe we'll be on our way today."

Then without missing a beat, Alessia sliced her hand and held it out over Serana's wooden cup. Once full, she stopped the blood flow with magic and placed the cup next to a bowl of something steaming. She herself took the other bowl and sat down with a cup of something that smelt unusual.

Alessia saw her looking and explained. "It's called coffee. Bitter stuff but it helps one get up in the morning. Especially when that someone had far too much to drink the night before."

Serana smiled and took the chair across from her wolf. Breakfast was a mix of eggs, fried pork, and vegetables all rolled into a ball about the size of a large potato. Serana had two of the things, plus a large hunk of bread. Looking at her companion's bowl, she had five of the egg things and an even larger hunk of bread.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Serana asked a little astonished.

Alessia paused, her fork about halfway to her mouth with another large bite of food. She'd eaten almost two of her rolls already. "Did you want more than two? You may have one of mine, if you like?"

"No, I mean how can you eat _that_ much food?"

"Oh, this is nothing." Alessia grinned that stunning grin. "I once ate a whole horker by myself."

The wolf had a knack for saying the most outlandish things just as Serana was eating or drinking something. This time she choked on an egg roll. "All of it?"

"Yes. I was hunting in the north up by Dawnstar. Originally, all I wanted was to steal a salmon or two from the horkers fishing there, but Wolf had other ideas. Full moon. I snapped far too easily when one of the bulls bellowed a challenge. Next thing I know, I'm naked, cold and laying face down in horker and fish guts." Alessia shivered with the memory.

"Eww! You're joking!"

"Regrettably no." Alessia's face grew pale. "Haven't been able to stomach either since."

Serana threw back her head and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise Kept

Chapter 5: A Promise Kept

Alessia

Things seemed normal again. Alessia was relieved. At breakfast she was nervous that her actions the night before might have left a permanent rift between them. But hearing Serana laugh at her story set her heart and mind at ease. The coffee had been just as horrible as she'd remembered, even with the added honey, but she'd needed to chase away the headache she rightfully deserved. What had she been thinking? Getting shit faced drunk like that. Deplorable. And she the bloody Harbinger and Thane of Haafingar.

She sighed. At least it had all ended well. She and Serana were alright, and they were less than a day's ride to Serana's home. That made Alessia a little melancholy. She had grown to like the female walking by her side. Didn't want to see her go. And certainly not to a place where, even at her own words, Serana thought she might be in danger. Or rather "unpleasant". But, she'd given her word. And she was a female of her word. Damn it…

Katla's Farm was a small hovel containing the Solitude Stables. Jasa, perceptive girl that she was, noticed the two approaching and neighed a welcome. Serana walked right up to the mare and fed her the little chunks of apple she'd save specially for her. Jasa, a sucker for sweets, was like putty in her hands.

"Good evening, Milady's." Geimund, the proprietor of the stables, hailed Alessia with a wave and a smile. "How can I be of service to you."

"I would like to settle my tab for the mare there." Alessia pointed to Jasa. "My friend and I will be heading off now."

"It's quite late. You've caught me just before I've turned in for the night. Are you sure you want to be leaving just the now? Might dangerous for two women alone on the road at night." The man's face was full of concern. "If you not want to be walking back up to Solitude, I'm sure my wife won't mind a few guests in the house. Fridrika's a fine host. I'm the luckiest man in all Skyrim, I tell you. Please, say you'll stay. It would be an honor."

"You have my thanks, but we need to be on our way. Business you see." Alessia knew the man was genuine so she let him down gently.

"Ah, of course. That be three septims for the stall and feed."

"I trust she behaved herself?"

"Oh, yes Ma'am! She's quite the lady she is. My son Horm took quite a liking to her." Geimund accepting the payment and smiled. "Say, perhaps we might discuss br-"

"Alessia! Behind you!"

Serana's cry sent Alessia into immediate action. She shoved the stableman to the ground then dropped herself. The move saved both her and Geimund's life. The blade of a greatsword slashed overhead, it's cruel edge passing no more than an inch away from Alessia's skull. There was a loud _crack_ as an ice spike the size of her arm speared the man who'd swung the greatsword. She twisted enough to see behind her. Beyond the fallen body of the man was a number of others rushing towards the farm, coming from the harbor. At least one of the attackers had the telltale red eyes of a vampire.

 _Shit!_ Alessia cursed. Where were the Solitude guardsmen?

"Warn Katla and her family! Lock yourselves in your homes and do not come out!" Alessia shouted at Geimund as she rose to her feet and drew her bow. The man didn't move for a moment, seeming frozen in fear. "Go!"

At her harshness, Geimund pulled himself up and took off. That taken care of, Alessia notched an arrow and took careful aim. At most, she had maybe four shots before the group fell upon them. Footsteps told her that Serana had taken her place at her side and was waiting for her cue to act. Alessia put all thought aside and focused on her breath. The wind. The distance. The shot.

First shot struck a man. Thrall most likely. He went down in a tumble, tripping up another two as he fell. The second took down a vampire. She knew because two of the red eye lights winked out. The third arrow hit another vampire, though she did not go down or even falter. The blood sucker _did_ however go down with Alessia's fourth arrow. Too close. She'd misjudged the distance and the attackers were far too close for her to draw her sword.

"Yol Toor Shul!" A furious blast of heat shot forth at Alessia's voice. The Words of Power as much a part of her as her heart and soul. Serana gasped and jumped backwards away from the inferno, as did the oncoming vampire party. Which effectively halted their charge. Seizing the opportunity, Alessia drew her blade and leapt into the flames.

Serana

The fire rose higher and higher as it cast dancing shadows on the stable wall. Horses screamed and kicked at their stall doors in absolute panic. The sound of battle raged and Serana couldn't tell what was worse. The thought of burning alive, or watching her friend fend off the vampires alone while she lay cowering in the dirt. The latter. Definitely the latter.

There was still the problem of the very large fire wall separating the two. Going through it was certainly out of the question. Going around was her only option. But it appeared that she'd either have to go through a solid wall, or through the stables themselves. A stable currently full of panicking, one ton animals. But looking through the flames at her friend, a whirling dark figure caught in a dance of death, she had to take the risk.

Serana went to Jasa's stall first, hoping the mare would at least let her pass through it without issue. She did, though the mare was just as frightened as all the other horses. The vampire leapt over the back wall of Jasa's stall into another. Luckily that one was empty. The next however was not. The horse, a large golden coated creature, reared back and thrashed it's forelegs at her. Serana rolled out from under the massive hooves as they came down and was up and over the wall before the beast could try again.

That landed her on the far side of the barn and, thankfully, on the opposite side of the fire wall. Alessia was still locked in a dangerous game with five vampires. A score of the attackers littered the ground at her feet. But it was obvious that the wolf was faltering. Her footing was solid and dodged nimbly, but her strikes were hasty and lacked the physical strength Serana had seen before. The attacking vampires saw it too. They circled the wolf, taking pot shots when they could. Keeping Alessia on the defensive. Biding their time.

Serana ran. Electricity crackling to life down her forearm. With a flick of her wrist the power lashed out like a whip, catching one of the vampires unawares. It cried out, spun to see what had attacked it, and died as Alessia took full advantage of it's distraction. Her blade severed its head in one slash, continued on and blocked the second vampire's attack. Serana lashed out again, catching another vampire across its torso.

Their prey no longer cornered, the vampires broke formation. It was then that many loud battle cries echoed from behind the line of vampires. The Solitude guards had finally come to their aid. Suddenly vastly outnumbered, the attackers turned to flee, but too late. The guardsmen were on them and the bloodshed continued. It wouldn't last much longer.

The wolf panted heavily. Sweat dripping from her nose, her chin, her hair. There were even a few good scorch marks on her armor. Serana opened her mouth to ask if the wolf was hurt when Alessia shot straight up in alarm. She dove, tackling Serana to the ground. But not before a sickening _thwak_ and a pain filled gasp escaped the wolf's lips. They fell together and Serana felt hot blood splatter her face and chest.

She tried to soften the landing for Alessia, but she imagined that any impact however small would hurt with an arrow stuck in your back. The wolf grunted but otherwise went limp in Serana's arms. She checked Alessia over. Still breathing. She was still alive. Her eyes were even open. Wide and frightened. The arrow pierced straight through the right side of her chest, just below the shoulder blade. Alessia tried to say something but coughed and blood dribbled from her mouth.

"Don't talk." Serana commanded. "I think one of your lungs is punctured."

"A-Arrow…" Alessia ignored the command, gasping only a few words. "O-Out!"

Understanding, Serana snapped the arrow in half. The jolt made Alessia grunt in pain. Panic pushed her to just yank the shaft out of the wound, but caution called for a slow, gentle tug. Last thing she wanted was to have splinters of wood burying themselves in Alessia's lung. The wolf grit her teeth and bore the pain magnificently. Immediately, after the arrow was free from her body, Alessia put her hand to the hole and bright pulsing healing magic shone from her hand.

It was only after she could do nothing but steady the wolf that Serana's eyes returned to the skirmish. It indeed hadn't taken long. The last vampire stubbornly held it's ground for only a few moments before the guardsman overpowered him. It was a quick end for the vampire. Strange. Serana felt no remorse for her kin. Not an ounce.

"Look! Another vampire!" One of the guards shouted, point in Serana's direction. "It's got the Dragonborn!"

 _Dragonborn?_ Serana looked down into the face of her friend. Her pale face was showed great amounts of pain, and even so, the wolf managed a sly smile. _Guess that explained the Words of Power then._

"Let the Dragonborn go." One of the guards growled. Judging by his armor, he was of higher rank. Captain or something to that nature. "Do that and we might kill you quickly."

"S-Stand down, Captain Aldis." Alessia said, strength returning to her voice. "She wasn't part of the attacking party."

The wolf tried standing, but could only manage with Serana's help. She gave it.

"Stand aside, Dragonborn. Let me do my duty and finished that _thing_ off." The guard, Captain Aldis, commanded.

"I said stand down, Captain." The wolf's voice was very low. Not a threat, but damn close to one. "This woman is my friend. And I assure you she is no danger to you or to anyone else."

The two just stared at each other. Words passed between them without speaking.

"It might be honorable." The Captain grumbled. "But it still doesn't make you right."

"She saved my life."

The Captain huffed and pulled on his beard in frustration. "You can't ask me to-"

"I'm not asking, Aldis. I'm telling you." Alessia snapped. "As Thane of Haafingar, I am ordering you to call off your men and let us pass."

"That is not how your title works, Alessia! And you know it!"

"Then choose whatever title you like!" Alessia growled. "Thane, Harbinger, Dragonborn… It makes no difference! Please, stand aside!"

It was a very long moment before the Captain took a deep breath and hung his head. "Go then. Get out of here. Let the consequences be on your head."

"Thank you, Aldis." Alessia said then whistled sharply.

Jasa, the brilliant girl, opened the latch on her own stable door with her lips and trotted over to the two. It took a lot of effort, but eventually Serana was able to get Alessia in the saddle. A little worried with her back turned to the guards, a very unhappy set of guards mind you, Serana mounted. The wolf swayed a little, leaning heavily on Serana for support. She clicked her tongue and Jasa started off down the road in a jarring trot that Alessia coaxed into a full gallop regardless of her injury.

They road at that speed for nearly an hour. Finally, Serana reached around and snatched Jasa's reigns from Alessia's frighteningly loose grip and pulled gently. Jasa slowed, careful not to simply halt and vault her two riders up and over her massive shoulders.

"Down. Now. We're checking that wound." Serana ordered, hopping down from Jasa's backside herself.

"I'm fine, Serana." The wolf argued, her words a little too slow for Serana's liking.

"No, you're not. I can smell fresh blood. Get down, right now."

"Serana…" Alessia started but, without Serana's support to hold her upright, almost tumbled from the saddle. Serana caught her and gently settled her on the ground. Luckily the snow had finally melted, and dry earth met Alessia's backside. Still she protested. "We can't stay here. I wouldn't put it past Aldis to send a platoon after us."

"Damn it." Serana cursed.

"There's a ruin near here." Alessia pointed to the west. "That way. A few cobwebs, but it's off the beaten path."

"Can you make it that far?"

Alessia coughed. The gurgling sound in her chest didn't sound good. "I believe so. Help me up."

They made their way down the path, Alessia's good arm slung over Serana's shoulder and Jasa following directly behind her master. It was slow going, but when asked if she would rather ride, Alessia' paled noticeably. Following the wolf's direction, they found the place almost exactly where she said it would be. Unfortunately, there were more than cobwebs inside the ruined tower.

Two women, old wrinkly hags, sat inside by a small fire making low conversation. Serana could tell that much when she sneaked closer. The two hags were easy enough to deal with. The first had her back to Serana when she entered the tower. The second saw her enter but died with a spike of ice through her torso. Before her companion had turned around, Serana seized her and clamped her fangs down on her neck. With Alessia hurt, Serana would need her strength to protect them both. The hag's struggle ended quickly. She dropped the dried husk and drained what blood was left in the other hag.

Serana disposed of the two bodies in a snowdrift a short distance from the tower. Quickly, she straightened all that she had disturbed in the struggle. Wasn't much she could do about the dust and dirt, and the blood splatter, but she tried. At the very least she cleaned out the animal carcases and the nasty smelling bowls of… whatever these two were trying to make.

"Doesn't smell too good, does it?" Serana jumped at Alessia's voice from the door.

"I told you to wait with Jasa." She snarled, going to her friend who was barely keeping herself upright.

Alessia didn't protest as Serana practically carried her inside and plopped her down next to the fire. The wolf was far too cold to the touch for her liking. "I got worried when I heard the scuffle."

"Well, I handled it." Serana said as she led Jasa through the opening and to one side of the room. The horse's massive bulk _just_ fit through the doorway.

Alessia looked at the blood splatter on the far wall. "Yes. I see that."

The saddlebags came off quickly. Serana dug through them hoping for something, anything, to stop Alessia from bleeding to death. She found a few strips of cloth that could serve as a bandage. Grabbing the metal pot they used for cooking as well, Serana stepped outside and scooped up the cleanest batch of snow she could find. She then placed the pot of snow next to the fire and began digging through the saddle bags again. Along their way, Serana had seen a plant growing on the roadside and placed it in… Ah! There. A bunch of Blue Mountain flowers. And one of the hags had a mortar and pestle somewhere. Finding the thing, she crushed the dried flowers into the finest powder she could and added it to the pot of melting snow.

Once all her preparation had been done, she sat next to Alessia who had been silently watching Serana as she fretted about the room. "Alright. Let me see."

Apparently deciding that resisting would be a bad idea on her part, Alessia complied. The chest piece came off with some difficulty. The wolf tried snuffing out any sounds of her discomfort but they were obvious in the way she moved. Underneath the armor was a severely blood soaked undershirt. Serana didn't bother with trying to remove the shirt. She simply tore the collar wider and slid the cloth down far enough for her to examine the wound.

The arrow had struck at an odd angle. At the time, Alessia had been diving forward making the entrance wound on her back far lower than the exit wound. Which ended up a little over an inch below her collarbone. An angle that, from what she knew of human anatomy, would have certainly hit Alessia's right lung. Not good.

Serana checked on her melting snow and flower concoction. Boiling. Which was what she wanted to clean the wound with. She wet one of the cloth strips and gently began cleaning the caked blood away from Alessia's shoulder. The wolf twitched once, a reaction to the heated water certainly, then remained still throughout the entire process. Thankfully, there was no more fresh blood seeping from the hole.

Then a realization came to Serana as her hand passed over Alessia's newly cleaned skin. There were more scars. Many, many more scars crisscrossed her entire back and disappeared underneath her shirt. No doubt there were far more lower down. The sight made her sick and sad. Then she remembered the scars she'd seen on the wolf's wrist the night before. Shackles. Were these lash marks? Had someone chained Alessia then took a whip to her back? Repeatedly? Gods…

Pushing the thought and sadness aside, another no more welcome thought came to Serana. Even as marred as the wolf's flesh was, it was smooth as glass and softer than a flower petal.

Something must have tipped her off to what Serana was thinking. Alessia turned her head ever so slightly and looked back at Serana with one questioning blue eye. Serana met that stare, her breath catching in her throat and her old heart pounding in her chest. A second pounding heartbeat registered. Alessia wasn't breathing either.

A thousand years later, Alessia swallowed hard. "I-Is the blood bothering you?"

"N-No." Serana's voice came out husky as she tried to remember how to speak. She thanked the gods that she wasn't able to blush. "No. It's stopped bleeding already."

"Werewolves heal rather quickly. If they survive the initial attack." Alessia shifted a little, facing Serana more directly. "I owe you my life, Serana."

"You owe me nothing. You wouldn't have even gotten hurt if not for me."

"I would have been beheaded, if not for you." Alessia countered. She stilled Serana's cleaning hand with her own and squeezed gently. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for if not to stop you from losing your head?" Serana joked, trying to calm her still pounding heart. Alessia laughed, which she flinched at. Gently, Serana turned the wolf back around. "Let me finish up here then we'll get you patched up. Wolf or not, I want this thing covered. At least for a little while."

"Hmm." Alessia humored Serana's mother henning with a good natured smile.

Not really liking the suddenly quiet, Serana asked, "How long have you been a werewolf?"

Alessia stiffed a little under her fingers. "About ten years or so."

"I confess, I really don't know much about your kind." Serana ventured a bit further. "Were you bitten?"

"No, I wasn't. Lycanthropy isn't like vampirism in which a bite can forced the change." The wolf explained, seeming to choose her words carefully. "That's why you can drink my blood without worry of becoming like me. For the lycanthropy to work, a certain… willingness must be in place for both parties involved."

"Oh." Serana said a little surprised. "So you became a werewolf by choice."

"No." The word was so pained, so sorrowful that Serana paused in her cleaning. "No, I did not."

"Oh." She said again. Brilliantly. It was obviously a sensitive topic. Best to change the subject. "So, you never told me exactly _how_ you ended up married to a hagraven."

Alessia relaxed almost instantly. She turned her head and gave Serana a thankful smile that turned into that sheepish grin she found she liked so very much. "Now _that_ is one hell of a story."

Alessia

"We are going to drown." Alessia muttered as Castle Volkihar loomed in the distance across a small body of fog covered water. She glanced at her nervous friend. "Well, I'm going to drown. You technically don't have to breathe."

The female laughed, but only halfheartedly as they both rowed the little dinghy towards the castle. The thing was hardly firewood worthy let alone seaworthy. Alessia would be surprised if they made it even halfway.

Serana had been distant the past day ever since that moment in Widow's Watch. They'd both felt something and it startled them both. What startled Alessia even more was her nearly overwhelming desire to turn the dinghy around and refuse to allow Serana anywhere near her father. Almost had. More than once. But again… she had given her word. Didn't mean she had to like it.

"Hey, can we stop for a moment?" Serana asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Alessia stopped rowing and just looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"Before we go any further, I just… I just wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But, once we get to shore," Serana didn't look at Alessia as she continued, "I'm going to go my own way for a while."

"You don't want me to go in with you." Alessia said what Serana was only alluding to. The female didn't reply. "That isn't going to happen, Serana."

"Alessia you don't-" She cut off the female.

"No." It was gentle, but firm. "I'm not leaving you on this island until I know for sure you aren't in any danger here."

"My father isn't-" Serana started but stopped at Alessia's raised eyebrow. "Alright he _is_ dangerous, but I'm not the one he'll be after. He'll see you as a new toy to play with. Please, just drop me off and go."

"I said I won't."

Serana growled. Almost as well as a werewolf. "You are so _damn_ stubborn."

"Yes, I am." Alessia replied as she continued rowing. Best to get them closer to shore just in case Serana decided to dump her overboard and continue on alone.

"You won't like anything you'll see in there. Please, just… try not to react." Serana begged. "Just keep quiet and let me take the lead. Promise me."

Alessia glared at the ever nearing Castle Volkihar behind her. Her shoulder was still sore, but thanks to Serana's gentle hands and remarkable herbal knowledge, she had recovered quicker than she'd hoped. Even so, if they ran into trouble inside that castle she doubted any amount of fighting skill would be enough to escape alive. Meaning that relying on Serana's ability to talk her way out of any trouble was their only option.

She sighed and nodded. "I will defend myself, and you, if need be. Otherwise, I won't draw my blade."

Serana just looked at Alessia in that strange way of hers. Like she couldn't believe that someone, anyone, could or would care enough about her to say something like that. The female smiled, sadly. "Thank you."

They were hailed the moment their dinghy touch the sandy shore. A elderly man, a thrall or servant tasked to watch the gates, approached them with his blade drawn. "You are not welcome here! Go aw-"

Alessia had been in the process of helping Serana out of the dinghy, but as she stepped out of the female's line of sight the man shut up.

"Serana?" He asked, astonished. "Lady Serana has returned!"

Shouting that fact over and over again, the old man turned and raced up the bridge towards the main gate. Serana looked a bit confused so Alessia asked, "Do you know him?"

"Never seen him before in my life." She replied.

"Huh. Well he appears to know you. And is informing everyone in a ten mile radius that _you have returned_." Alessia said the words in a creepy mockery of the old man's voice.

"Not funny." Serana said as she started after the watchman.

Before following, Alessia unstrapped her sword belt and left it and the bow and quiver next to the boat. She didn't however remove the hidden dagger from her arm brace. She would honor her promise, but she was no fool. Going into a vampire den completely unarmed was a very bad idea.

Once inside they were greeted by a wasp of a vampire. Greeted wouldn't be the right term. More like shout angrily at until the male actually looked them over. "Wait… Serana? Is that truly you? I-I cannot believe my eyes!"

"Vingalmo." Serana said by way of greeting.

 _Vingalmo? I know that name._ Alessia thought back to where she'd heard of it. Back in Dimhollow Crypt. Spoken by the vampire Lokil before she'd killed him and his companions. Small world.

The vampire, Vingalmo, turned and rushed towards the upper part of a balcony. "My Lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

"Looks like we were expected." Serana followed after Vingalmo and halted at the balcony. She tensed the moment she caught sight of someone on the lower level. Alessia remained at her side, providing all the support she could muster simply with her presence.

It wasn't hard to tell who Serana's father was in the mass of gathered vampires. The two looked almost identical. Dark hair. High cheekbones. Angular chins. The difference lay in their eyes. Even from a distance Alessia could see it. Where in Serana's eyes she saw kindness, in the Elder Vampire Lord she saw only madness and cruelty.

Blocked by the balcony rail, Alessia brushed the back of Serana's hand with her own. Trying with all her might to remind the female that she wasn't alone in this. She had an ally who cared. She had someone who would stand with and protect her. She had a friend.

"Ah, Serana!" The Vampire Lord's voice echoed throughout his hall. "My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

"Here we go." Serana muttered so that only Alessia could hear before she started down the winding staircase. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the damn Scroll."

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I say the words aloud?" Serana stopped a good ten feet from her father, and Alessia positioned herself just behind the female's right side. With no weapon to draw, she didn't see the harm in standing so close. "Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike."

Serana flinched at that comment, and everything in Alessia wanted to bash that smile off the Vampire Lord's face. She'd decided that the two didn't look alike at all. Everything made Wolf nervous. No matter where she stood in the room, there was always a vampire at her back. At the very least Alessia could give Serana the comfort of knowing _she_ was at her back.

"Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?" The Vampire Lord turned his full attention to Alessia, who didn't much care for that one bit. Keeping a growl from tearing its way up her throat was difficult.

"This is my savior." Serana explained, not seeming to like the shift in attention either. "The one who freed me."

"Ah, I see." The Vampire Lord stepped forward, nearly pushing Serana aside. The female refused to budge however, which gave her father pause. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name stranger?"

"You first." Alessia growled without meaning to. Serana tensed, knowing full well what Alessia's tone meant.

She tried not looking about the hall, but the sounds and smells had inevitably drawn her eye. People, some dead and some not so dead, were tied down to long tables like some macabre dinner spread. Vampires of all shapes and sizes fed upon their helpless victims. Some giggled in joyous glee when one of the victims cried out in agony. There was blood and bones and various other awful absolutely everywhere. Never in her life had she seen anything so vial.

"Very well. I am Harkon, Lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

Alessia glared at the horrid sight all around her. "Yes. You are vampires."

"No. Not _just_ vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim." Harkon began to pace before them, his hand animated as he spoke. "For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

Something told Alessia that that which he "valued most" was not his precious daughter. She tried to keep the snarl from her voice when she asked, "So what happens now?"

"Now to your reward, for you have done me a great service." The bastard smiled a wicked smiled. One that made Wolf writhe most unpleasantly. "There is but _one_ gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter."

"Father-" Serana started, but Harkon continued.

"I offer you my blood, mortal. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again." He sniffed, only just then realizing something he found disgusting. "Ah, but I see you have already tasted what it's like to strike fear into the hearts of men. Just not as a lion, but as a mongrel. Should you choose, the power of my blood will purge that filth and make you whole again."

"And if I say no?" Alessia growled.

"Then I will banish you from this castle. I will spare your life this once but, after that, you are nothing but prey." Again, the bastard smiled. "Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!"

Instinct drove her a few steps backwards, dragging Serana along with her. The sight was like looking in a mirror during her change into her wolf. Only the creature that emerged was nothing like a wolf. Upright like a man, but the head and wings of an enormous bat. The skin was pale, sickeningly so. And eyes so black, it made what was there before seem as bright as day.

"This is the power that I offer!" The voice that came from the thing was Harkon's, but not Harkon's. It was deeper, and meaner than before. "Now make your choice!"

Alessia knew what was about to happen to her, just as all the other vampire's in the room seemed to. She gave Serana's arm one last gentle squeeze then released the female. A silent goodbye. "No. Keep your curse. I already have mine."

"So be it."

And with that, all the vampires of Castle Volkihar pounced. Alessia kept her word. The blade hidden in her arm brace stayed hidden. But that didn't mean she would go quietly. Suddenly, Serana was gone and in her place the ugly mug of the waspy Vingalmo. He struck her across the cheek with a well aimed fist. Another blow cracked her in the skull from behind. The one who'd done so laughed in her ear and Alessia used that to aim a punch of her own. It connected with a surprised _yelp_. Five. Six. She didn't know how many there were. All she knew was that there were red eyes everywhere. And pain. Lots and lots of pain. And all the time she and the vampires exchanged blows, she could hear Harkon continue his speech.

"Such a shame…" He said. "You are prey, like all the other mortals. I banish you!"

"Father!" Serana's voice echoed over the din. "Father, stop them!"

The father and daughter arguing was the last thing Alessia heard before a loud _crack_ and the world went black.

* * *

Alessia awoke however long later to cold rain and a cloudy sky. Last thing she could remember was being jumped shortly after telling Harkon exactly where he could shove his offer, then being unceremoniously vaulted from the castle main gate. She'd crawled, midst ruckus laughter, to the dinghy and promptly passed out again. Everything hurt. Her head hurt. Her face hurt. Her shoulder… Gods her shoulder hurt. But mostly, her pride and heart hurt.

She hadn't been able to glimpse Serana again. Only hear her voice as she begged her father to spare Alessia the sound beating. About all the female could have done. That vampire, Lord Harkon of Castle Volkihar, was something no one had ever seen before. Even though he seemed one to boast, oldest and most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim indeed. The Dawnguard needed to be warned. Whatever disagreements lie between her and Isran, he needed to know what they were up against. And damn her… she'd delivered an Elder Scroll into the hands of one of the most dangerous creatures on the face of the world. Not to mention a dear friend.

Alessia rolled over, hearing her creaking bones and aching muscles protesting. If she could just get herself into the dinghy and shoved off. The current may carry her to the other side without much need for guidance. She hoped. Or she'd bring to life her previous statement and just drown.

Serana

Serana's heart leaped into her throat as she watched Alessia finally, finally, get up. It had been hours since the wolf had first crawled her way to safety and collapsed. When she hadn't gotten up right away, Serana feared that maybe the injuries were too much. But then she got up. Slowly. Painfully. Serana could see the pain. Even from the distance of her vantage point in a window a few stories up. She watched as Alessia took one last long look at the castle.

 _Are you looking for me?_ She wondered. _Please don't. Just get in the boat you stubborn…_

And she did. It took a few moments for the wolf to orient herself, but she managed. Serana sighed with relief, though her heart wanted nothing more than to be in that boat with Alessia.

"Daughter." Her father's voice echoed from down the hall. "You and I have so much to catch up on. Come. Join me in my study."

Serana didn't move. Refused to do so until Alessia's boat was lost in the fog.

"Serana, are you still cross with me?" Her father came closer.

She glared at him. "You didn't have to hurt her."

"This again." Harkon sighed as if he truly cared. "I told you, if you wanted the bitch for yourself you needed only to ask."

She did, though she would never admit it to anyone. Certainly not her father. If she did, Alessia would be collared and leashed like any other thrall within the castle walls. Seeing her wolf, _her_ wolf, broken like that would kill Serana. She said nothing, and ignored her father's statement.

"The wolf needed to be taught a lesson, Serana!" Harkon hissed. "It defied me in my own court!"

"You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk." Serana sidestepped her father and made her way down the corridor. "Coming Father?"

Now was the time to get answers.


	6. Chapter 6: Ties That Bind

Chapter 6: Ties That Bind

Alessia

Three months. Three bloody months and the place still smelt like shit. Though ever since Alessia recruited Gunmar, the place had smelt like rotten troll shit. Even Sorine Jurard, the woman she had just recently recruited, flinched at the stench. And her not being a werewolf said something about the smell. Perhaps she'd have a word with Agmaer about cleaning the place out. The man was strange, but somehow had a way of speaking to Isran. Normally everything Alessia said to the man just made him furious, or vice versa. She tended to avoid the man whenever possible.

Upon her first return to Fort Dawnguard, Isran had been surprised to see her still alive and even more surprised at the news she brought. He had, of course, tore into her for practically delivering an Elder Scroll into the hands of their enemies. He hadn't cared too much about Serana. But after looking at Alessia's tattered and bruised condition he decided she was probably very lucky to have survived a run in with one of the most powerful vampires he had ever heard of. After she had slept for nearly a week straight, Isran sent her off to find two specific people; Gunmar and Sorine Jurard. Neither of whom were all too pleased to hear that they would be working for Isran.

"Ugh… This place smells worse than a mudcrab hole." Sorine covered her nose.

The woman had an unusual relationship with mudcrabs. Unusual in the way one would describe a person who constantly referred to themselves in the third person. "Yes. It's gotten much worse sense Gunmar moved his trolls in here."

"Fantastic. Wonderful." Sorine marched forward with Alessia following close behind.

Without warning a bright shaft of white light hit the two women, blinding them both. Alessia, having seen this trick once before, closed her eyes and just waited for Isran to finish the spell. Sorine, on the other hand, was very, very angry and had zero problem voicing it.

"Isran, you ass!" She screamed. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful." The light cut off suddenly, and Alessia looked up to where Isran was standing on the upper level balcony. "Sorine, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. You'll be setting up over there near Gunmar."

"And what am I to be doing?"

"I want you working on that new crossbow design of yours. We're going to need it soon enough." Isran then turned to Alessia and growled. "And you. I need to see you up here right now."

 _Here we go..._ Alessia sighed. If there was ever a man alive that could really push her buttons, it was Isran.

Alessia proceeded up the stairs to her right and met the man on the landing. He said nothing, only turned around and walked into the chamber behind him. It was a large room, one that the man had taken to sleeping in, which oddly branched off into a… She froze as her nose caught a familiar scent in the air. It was… But it couldn't be. Not here. Not _here_ of all places.

She shoved past Isran and turned into the horrid torture chamber. And there she was. Her friend. _Her_ Serana. One arm chained to one of the racks. There was blood. A lot of blood and it took a horrifying moment for Alessia to realized it didn't belong to Serana. Didn't smell like her. In fact, her friend was wide awake and glaring daggers at Isran.

"This vampire just showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you." Isran returned Serana's angry stare. "So let's hear it."

Alessia looked at Isran. "Give me the key."

"No." The man turned his glare on Alessia.

"Give. Me. The. Key. Isran." She meant each word to be a threat. The man caught onto it too. Though he was even more stubborn than she was.

"Tell you what, find out what it wants and I might, _might_ , not kill it before I give you the key."

"Alessia, it's alright. I knew what I was getting into when I came here." Serana's voice, gods how she'd missed it, brought her attention back to the female. "I know I shouldn't have, but it was the first place I thought of where I knew I could find you."

Alessia just nodded, not trusting herself to speak openly with an audience.

"It's about me and the Elder Scroll that was buried with me. You see… It all comes back to my father." Serana took a moment to look Alessia over from top to bottom. Looking for any lingering injuries left from her run in with said father. Alessia reassured her with her eyes as best she could. "I'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards."

"Yeah, just one big, happy family guy, huh?" Isran just couldn't help himself. The two women ignored him.

"He wasn't always like that, though. There was… a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just lost himself in it."

Alessia spoke before Isran could. "What sort of prophecy?"

"It's pointless and vague, like all prophecies. The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world." Serana sighed heavily, running her free hand through her hair. "Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like starting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Scroll."

That explained a lot. Alessia now could understand why Serana had been so defensive about the whats and whys that led to her imprisonment. "You took a very big risk coming here, Serana."

"I know. But you're the only one I can trust with this. The only one who might believe me." Serana shifted the big scroll on her back. How had she gotten away from her father with the Elder Scroll?

"Of course, I believe you. Now it's just a matter of making _them_ believe." Alessia turned to Isran. "So, how about it?"

"Ha! You think I'm going to believe anything that bloodsucking fiend has to say? As far as I'm concerned, everything it says is a damned lie! Only a fool would-"

"Set your hatred aside, Isran. Look at the bigger picture." Alessia knew it was a futile attempt, but she tried anyway. "With this info-"

" _Set my hatred aside?_ My hatred is what makes me strong!"

"Then you're even a bigger fool than I thought." Alessia growled. "You don't trust her, fine. I do. So trust me."

Isran didn't look at all happy. He frowned and grumbled under his breath. Cursing Alessia. Cursing Serana. Cursing every living thing in the whole world. "Alright. It can stay for now, but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'm holding _you_ personally responsible. Got it?"

Alessia nodded, and accepted the key from Isran.

"And _you_." He glared at Serana. "Don't feel like a guest because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity. Because if you do, you're friend here is going to pay for it."

"Thank you for your _kindness_. I'll be sure to remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." Serana snapped as Isran shoved by Alessia.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Harbinger." He grumbled as he stormed out of the room.

Alessia waited until she could no longer hear the man's heavy footsteps easily. Sure they were alone, she dove for Serana and wrapped her in a huge embrace. Serana grunted, a little surprised, but wasted no time in returning the hug. Wolf inhaled her scent deeply, as if she hadn't memorized it long before now.

"I'm sorry about Isran. I would say he gets better once you get to know him, but he doesn't." Alessia joked as she unlocked Serana's wrist from the shackle. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. I'm alright. Just roughly handled is all." The female looked her over again, this time without trying to hide it. "And you? Last I saw, you were…"

"Fine. I told you I heal quickly. A few broken ribs took no time at all." She noticed Serana's flinch. Wrong thing to say. "So, about the Elder Scroll?"

"Right. If you didn't notice the giant thing on my back, I have the Scroll with me."

"I did." Alessia smiled.

Serana smiled too, but quickly got back to business. "Well, whatever it says, it will have something that can help us stop my father. The problem is that neither one of us can read it."

"Who can?"

"Well, Moth Priests are the only ones I've ever heard of who can do it. The spend years preparing before they start reading." Serana scoffed. "Not that any of it helps us anyway, because they're all half a continent away in Cyrodiil."

"Wait…" Alessia thought back to a conversation she had overheard on her way in with Sorine. "Agmaer said something about an Imperial Scholar he'd seen on the road. It was only a few days ago in fact. Maybe that's our Moth Priest."

"Any idea where he's staying now?" Serana asked, hope in her eyes.

"Not a clue. And asking Isran for the manpower to search for him would be an exercise in futility." Alessia groaned a little, a headache already starting. "We're on our own."

"Damn, then we're back to square one. I wonder if the college would know where to find a Moth Priest. I mean, they know a lot of stuff that people probably shouldn't know, right?"

"We could try people who see travelers on a regular basis. Innkeepers, carriage drivers, traders and the like. They might have seen something. I can send a message to my contacts in the Thieves Guild. Brynjolf might know something. Then there's…" She found Serana staring at her again. "What?"

The female pulled her into a fierce hug. Something clicked inside Alessia. Something strong and oh so irreversible. And suddenly she knew that no matter what happened in the days to come, she wouldn't be separated from Serana again. It was as sure a fact to her as was the sky and the sea and the earth. She knew it like she knew water was wet and fire was hot.

"It's good to see you again." Serana said into her shoulder. "You have no idea…"

 _Oh, Serana. I most certainly do._

Serana

"And that was my introduction into Skyrim. And how I first came across the World Eater. At the time, I didn't know anything about…"

Serana listened raptly, drinking in every single word Alessia said. The story was interesting, the tale of how she became the Dragonborn, but it could have been a list of everything the female had eaten in the past three months. Serana didn't care. Just hearing her wolf's voice was like a warm spring after endless nights of cold winter. A balm to everything that ailed her.

They had been on the road most of the day, heading to Riften to meet up with one of Alessia's old friends. A man who she called Brynjolf. A message had been sent ahead via courier, informing them of their visit. She'd also mentioned a Delvin, a Vex, and a Karliah, as well as a whole other mess of people that might know something about an "Imperial Scholar". Riften, Alessia had explained, was Stormcloak territory and thus they kept tabs on the comings and goings of anything Imperial.

Her wolf knew so many different people. Been so many different places. As envious as Serana was about that, it was another reason she left Volkihar Castle. Her father and everything else going on aside, she wanted stories of her own to tell. Go out and explore a bit. Live the life she'd been robbed of for so long. And as Alessia droned on and on, at Serana's request for another one of her stories, she knew that there was no one else in the world she'd rather have at her side.

"There's the main gate." Serana pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up to where her wolf was pointing.

It was, well, a large gate. A guards on either side of it looking forward with bored expressions on their faces. The gate was open with people going about their daily business inside and out. Once Jasa was happily munching on a bucket of oats at the stables, the two headed inside the city. As they passed through the gate, one of the guards coughed and hunched over. He picked up a folded sheet of paper, one he himself and dropped, and held it out to Alessia.

"Ah. You dropped this, Ma'am." He said. Without a word, Alessia took the paper and kept walking.

 _Odd,_ Serana thought as she caught up with her wolf.

Alessia had waited for her on a bridge overlooking the channel. Already reading the note, her wolf sighed. "It would seem Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex are out of town on business. Karliah doesn't know when they will return, but has already sent them messages explaining what information we need."

"Does your friend know anything about the Moth Priest?" Serana glanced at the very feminine handwriting on the parchment.

"No." Alessia folded the page and stuffed it away in her pack. "Although, Karliah isn't one to write sensitive information and hand it to someone untrustworthy. Me, I think she trusts. The guard who delivered it? Not so much."

Serana crossed her arms, a little disappointed. "So what now?"

"I have other contacts in the city who might know something." Her wolf ran her hands through her hair. Serana always liked it when she did that. "I can set up a few meetings in the next couple of days. Perhaps by then Brynjolf, Delvin or Vex might return with something. In the meantime, is there something you would like to do?"

The question took her by surprise. "Do? Don't we have to meet your friend?"

"Yes, but that isn't until after dark. She's tied up with a few clients until then." Alessia smiled. "We have time for a little sightseeing. There's the Grand Plaza, the Black-Briar Meadery, the Bee and Barb, Elgrim's Elixirs, or the Temple of Mara in the city walls. But if you prefer something more quiet, the docks are nice. Or we could stroll the lake? The trees are just starting to turn color and they're quite beautiful."

"Do we have time to see everything?" Serana asked, not unlike an excited child.

Alessia laughed heartily. "It would be a task to do everything in one afternoon, but I'm game if you are."

Grinning, Serana started looking for a place to start. At her wolf's suggestion, they made their way to the Riften Grand Plaza. There were so many people packed in such a small area that Serana feared someone might get too close and see what she was. But somehow Alessia always seemed to find the perfect path for them to take through the maelstrom. That or, with just a single look, people moved out of their way. She held a particular presence with the people of Riften, that much was clear. But as to what Serana could only guess.

She looked at bits and baubles a nice argonian lizard man was selling. He spoke with such reverence towards Alessia and offered his absolute best pieces to her for next to nothing. Her wolf kindly refused the extreme discount and bid the man farewell when Serana moved on to another stall. It was owned by a rather unpleasant women who urged her to buy something or get lost. Serana was about to storm off when Alessia spoke.

"Good day, Grelka." Her wolf said with a smile. "You wouldn't by chance have a few child's toys in stock, would you?"

The distasteful woman, Grelka, nodded. "I have a few wooden swords and some nice dolls. Some clothing, too. How much you want?"

"Is there enough to supply the children at the orphanage with something each for themselves?"

"Uh…" The woman dug in her wares. "Yeah. At least one set of clothing and one toy for each child. I even have this fine silver dress left over. You want that, too?"

Alessia looked over the child sized garment, nodding in satisfaction. "Yes. I'll take this one for myself. Will you send the rest on over to Honorhall?"

"Sure. No problem. I'll have my guy deliver them today." Grelka accepted the coins Alessia offered to her. "Anything else?"

Alessia looked at Serana with that raised eyebrow. She shook her head, puzzled over her wolf's purchase. Her wolf smiled at Grelka. "Only news on the wellbeing of a boy by the name of Aventus Aretino. Would your man be willing to send word of him?"

"I'll ask him, but I don't see a problem. Honeyside?"

Her wolf nodded. "If I'm not there, just leave a message with Wujeeta."

That settled, Serana noted Alessia carefully folding the silver dress and placing it in her pack without a word. She wanted to ask, but refrained. Barely. Thought it didn't matter much. Her wolf, perceptive as always, noticed the stare. She paused for a moment, thinking.

"I guess you're wondering why I just bought a child sized dress." She stated after a short time. Serana nodded, but didn't say anything. Her wolf led them over to a bench and sat down. Serana followed, a little nervous. "The dress is a gift for my daughter."

 _Daughter?!_ Serana's stomached did a full inside out twist.

"Y-You have children? A family?" She asked.

"I have _a_ daughter at my home in Whiterun." Alessia clarified, looking at Serana as if she were trying to gauge her reaction. "When I'm away for long periods of time, I tend to bring home gifts. Last time I brought home a wooden sword. Lucia spent the next many months 'defeating' everything in sight. Lydia about tore my head off after the girl smashed one of the local traders prized Dwarven vase. Odd considering the woman is a war maiden of the highest caliber..."

 _Lydia? Is that her wife?_ Serana found that she was… jealous. Severely so. So much so that she began thinking back to the few moments when Alessia wasn't wearing her gloves. Had she been wearing a ring?

Alessia laughed and continued. "Figured my housecarl would be pleased if Lucia picked up a sword. Albeit a wooden one. That woman has been hounding me for months about-"

"Lydia is your housecarl?" Serana blurted out the question. Trying not to sound as interested as she truly was.

"Yes. Assigned to me when I became Thane of Whiterun after killing my first dragon." Alessia explained. "I entrust Lucia's, that's my daughter's name, safety to her while I'm away."

"Oh. Does your husband not do that?" Serana wasn't fishing for information at all. Not at all.

Her wolf paused for only an instant before responding. An instant that made Serana's heart skip a beat. "I have no husband and Lucia's birth mother and father are both dead."

 _Adopted._ Understanding, and some relief though she wouldn't admit it, flooded over Serana. It also explained her wolf's unbelievable kindness towards the orphans at Honorhall.

"I found Lucia begging for pocket change in Whiterun about… five years ago." Alessia's frowned at the memory. "She was scrawny and sickly. After her parents died, gods be with them, Lucia's aunt and uncle took over their farm. The wretches kicked Lucia out into the cold not a day after. Since then she'd been relying on the kindness of strangers to feed herself. I saw her and… I don't know. I just _had_ to care for her. So, I petitioned the Jarl for an adoption and he granted it happily. Lucia has been with me ever since. My happy, energetic, trouble making daughter."

Serana smiled. A genuine laugh on her lips. "Trouble making, huh?"

"Oh, gods! Yes!" Her wolf echoed her laugh. "The girl brought home a skeever! A bloody _skeever_! And wanted to keep it! The whole of Whiterun started panicking that their was going to be a plague or…"

The two walked while Alessia finished her story. Serana smiling the whole time. Pleased that she had learned something else about her wolf. The woman was kind, strong, protective, smart, beautiful, and patient. All perfectly good traits to have in motherhood. If only her own mother had been so. But she didn't want to think about that now. Not now.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent moving from place to place in Riften. They spent much of that time in Elgrim's Elixirs where Serana talked with the shop owner Elgrim and his wife Hafjorg. They were a nice elderly couple who chatted up their trade eagerly, seeming happy to have a customer which a great amount of knowledge in their line of work. Though her wolf was polite and kept up with the conversation, she didn't seem all that interested in alchemy herself.

After Serana bought a large quantity of ingredients, they ordered dinner from one of the street vendors and walked the lake just outside of town. Alessia had deliberately chosen to partake of their meal someplace quiet so that she might give Serana a few cups of her blood. While they ate, her wolf spoke of how she'd infiltrated the nearby mansion in her earlier years in the Thieves Guild. A story that revealed something else about Alessia's character. She was crafty and resourceful as well.

Alessia

Their meeting with Karliah in the waterways of Riften had not been a fruitful one. Although her Nightingale Sister seemed pleased to see her, Alessia couldn't help but notice the dark elf's wary eye on Serana. Obviously, she could see what Serana was and Wolf didn't like the attention at all. She was confident that Karliah would never act aggressively towards someone Alessia had introduced as a friend, but there wasn't any reason to take that chance. Alessia watched carefully, ready to act if need be. It was unnecessary. Her Sister behaved professionally, as always, but knew nothing about the Moth Priest. She did promise to send out a few guild members immediately to do some digging of their own, but only time would tell. The Thieves Guild, unlike the Dawnguard at the moment, had a large network and the resources to form a proper manhunt. At best, their people would be informed and on the lookout.

Topside, the two women walked the empty street in silence. Alessia going through various persons that she could question about the Moth Priest, and Serana walking at her side with her hands folded behind her back. The night was warm but the gentle cooling breeze made it pleasant. The sound of crickets and their nighttime symphony mixed with the sound of flowing water from the canal made things feel peaceful. A guard strolled by, his torch piercing the darkness with it's light. He nodded in their direction, wishing them a good night politely.

"So, Serana. What do you know about the Elder Scrolls?" She eventually asked.

The question pulled Serana out of whatever it was she was thinking about. "As much as anyone, I suppose. Though, that's not saying much. You'd figure a couple thousand years locked away with one would have given me some insight, but no. Turns out you don't learn much from just sleeping with something."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Alessia grinned at the look on Serana's face. Had the female been capable of blushing, she probably would have. Adorable. "Sleeping in the same room with you has taught me something very important."

"And that is?" Serana asked, hesitantly.

Alessia paused for effect. "You snore."

"I do not!"

"Oh, yes, quite loudly in fact." Wolf grinned.

Serana pulled back her fist and slugged Alessia in the shoulder. She yelped, though laughed heartily. The female laughed too, good natured about the teasing.

"I've been wanting to ask you something though, considering how open I've been about my… origins, I'm not all that sure it would be appropriate." Serana, though a little wary, nodded her assent. "Were you always a vampire?"

"That's…" She paused, "A long story."

"It's still a ways to Honeyside." Alessia prompted, trying not to push. "And, if it wouldn't bother you, I would very much like to hear it."

Serana sighed, not as if she were irritated, but thoughtful. "I guess… we kind of have to go way back. To the very beginning. Do you know where vampirism came from?"

"Well, lycanthropy came from Hircine. I would guess vampirism came from another daedra lord."

"Yes, exactly! The first vampire came from Molag Bal. She… was not a willing subject. But she was the first." The female looked a little sad. Alessia tried not to growl. She'd had a run in with Molag Bal some years ago. The meeting wasn't one she called to memory often. Not just from the encounter itself, but also what she had done to survive it. Shaking off the unwanted images, Alessia tuned back into the conversation. "For those willing to subjugate themselves, he would bestow his gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust."

After a pause Alessia asked, "How did you actually become a vampire?"

"A ceremony. It was… degrading. I'd… prefer not to revisit that." Alessia nodded, certainly not wanting to cause her friend any more discomfort. "But we took part in it, my family. Not a wholesome family activity, but I guess it's something you have to live with when you give yourselves to a daedric lord."

"Yes. I think I know what you mean." Alessia thought for a moment, debating on whether or not to continue indulging her curiosity. "Do you… ever regret it? Becoming a vampire?"

Serana seemed a little take aback. "I… I don't know. No one has ever asked me that before. I think… mostly I hate what it's done to my family."

"Well, your father is an ass." She couldn't help blurting out the words. Surprisingly, Serana chuckled.

"Yes, well, like I said before. He wasn't always that way. And eventually he drove my mother crazy right along with him. And it all ended with me being locked underground for however long. It's definitely been a bad thing, on the whole."

"Do you ever think about maybe curing yourself? There is a way."

Alessia knew her question had been a mistake the moment she'd asked it. Serana's head snapped up and she glared at Alessia. "A cure? Why? I can't think of any reason I'd want to lose this gift. Especially after all I had to endure to get it."

The two had stopped just short of the bridge connecting their street to Honeyside. Alessia didn't let herself react in any way, shape or form. Just waited while her friend finished.

"This may have driven my family apart, but _I'm_ still here, and I'm alive. I won't give this up. Not for anyone or anything."

Alessia had never desired to become what she was. At first, hated it. It was only after many years that she made her peace with the wolf and sought to live as one being. Her chance to cure herself and come and gone with the destruction of the Glenmoril Coven. The only head recovered used to retrieve Kodlak's soul from Hircine's Hunting Grounds and send it to Sovngarde. Now with no hope of a cure, at least not one currently known, Alessia was forced to continue as she was. A beast in a woman's skin. Serana, however, had undertaken vampirism willingly. And seemed quite content with it. Alessia had no right, or desire, to judge her friend.

"I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't mean to upset you." Alessia wanted to comfort her friend. A hand on her shoulder. A wolf's version of an apology. But she didn't let herself. The gesture might only make things worse.

Serana stopped glaring and looked away. "I know you didn't. I just…"

The female's words stopped with an irritated sigh. It seemed she was upset, but not entirely at Alessia's prodding. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." She gave Alessia a small, sad smile. "Please, just give me a little time."

Alessia returned the smile and led the way across the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins

Serana

"Your Ladyship!" An argonian female, who must be Wujeeta, shouted as Serana and Alessia entered the house. "You have returned!"

"Hello, Wujeeta. How have you been?" Her wolf smiled, accepting a quick hug from the lizard woman.

Wujeeta smiled a sharp toothed smile. "Oh, quite well. Keeping myself clean of the skooma, as promised."

"That is good to hear, my friend." Alessia clapped Wujeeta on the shoulder gently, then motioned towards Serana who had kept herself a distance from the reunion. "This is my good friend, Serana. Serana, this is Wujeeta. She keeps up Honeyside for me when I'm away."

"Pleased to meet you." Serana tried to smile happily, but just didn't have the heart for it.

"The honor is mine. Any friend of her Ladyship is a friend of mine." The lizard woman bowed low, humbly almost, before turning back to Alessia. "How long are you going to be in town, Milady?"

"The night at least. Day or so at the most. We're waiting on some information from-"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Wujeeta interrupted. "Two messengers arrived. One this afternoon, and one not ten minutes before your arrival."

The lizard woman scurried into another room and quickly returned with two folded pieces of paper. Alessia read them quickly, smiling at both. Serana looked over her wolf's shoulder at the letters. The first was obviously written by a child. Signed at the bottom was the name Aventus Aretino, the boy Alessia had wished news of. Serana wondered what story there was to tell about her wolf and the boy. But later. The second letter, written in much neater handwriting, was far shorter. It was from someone named Sapphire.

"Forgive me, Wujeeta, but it appears that we will only be staying the night." Alessia grinned at Serana. "One of my guild associates has an… interesting relationship with the stable master's hand here in Riften. Young Shadr overheard his master and the carriage driver talking of a strange 'Imperial Scholar' traveling the roads around Dragon Bridge."

"That's fantastic!" All irritation and sadness was gone from Serana's voice. "Shouldn't we leave tonight?"

Her wolf ran her hand through her hair again, one side of the ebony locks sticking straight up from her sweat. "It's a very long trip, Serana. A few weeks at least. Even by carriage. We need time to gather necessary supplies, but we can't do any of that till morning anyway."

"Allow me to take care of that." Wujeeta said, grabbing a shawl from a hook on the wall by the door. "I will go to the inn right now and set Keerava or Talen-Jei to the task. I will even remain there throughout the night and see to it that it is done quickly."

"There is no need to-" Alessia started, but Wujeeta wouldn't have it.

"No, I insist!" The lizard woman opened the door to leave, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, that reminds me. Be cautious should anyone come knocking. That horrid Haelga came calling earlier this afternoon. Said she wished to speak to you about something, but I didn't much like the look of her. Or the smell."

"Smell?" Alessia looked confused.

"Like dead fish." Wujeeta's snout crinkled in disgust. "Her, um… religion got her into more trouble recently. Word is that Maven Black-Briar caught Haelga, um… worshiping with Maven's son, Hemming. Since then Haelga's had a serious run of bad luck. Lost the bunkhouse and now works at the fishery."

"Oh. I see." Her wolf looked as though she was trying to hide a grin. "Thank you for the warning. I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do, Milady." And with that, the lizard woman shut the door behind her.

 _What in the-_ Serana didn't finished the thought before Alessia burst into ruckus laughter.

"What's so funny?" Serana asked.

"The look that must have been on Maven's face when she caught those two. Poor Haelga, you just can't help yourself, can you?" Tears. Tears were running down her wolf's cheeks. When she finally got herself under control, limited though it was, she explained. "Haelga is one of those women who takes her worship of Dibella a little too far."

"Oh. I see." Serana found herself repeating Alessia's earlier statement. "But why would that involve you?"

"I was hired to blackmail the woman a few years back. Her niece Svana grew tired of her aunt's extracurricular activities and gave me the job of trying to shame her into behaving. Apparently, it didn't work." Alessia began disarming herself, placing her weapons into a nearby chest. Serana helped undo the leather armor and placed it in the same chest. "I'm venturing a guess here, but I think Haelga might blame me for her current plight. No doubt Maven used the guild to arrange for Haelga to lose ownership of the bunkhouse. A simple task really."

Serana wasn't going to ask. She really wasn't, but the question just popped out. "How simple?"

"A whisper here. A little lie there. Then Maven probably had one of the guild members alter the bunkhouse books, or planted something incriminating. Pay off a guard or two then… well, poof." Alessia muttered. "Suddenly, Haelga has the Jarl breathing down her neck and has no choice but to either sell, or forfeit the property. Basic stuff."

"And you did this _basic stuff_?" Serana folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Alessia plopped down in the chair by the fire and just smiled. "How else do you think I made Guild Master? Well, other than taking out my predecessor. But that was under extenuating circumstances."

Again, she wasn't going to ask. She really wasn't. "Extenuating circumstances?"

Alessia told the story, and while she did so, the wolf dug out a few simple food stuffs. A loaf of bread, cheese, honey, butter and some Black-Briar Mead. She arranged them on the kitchen table so that the two could help themselves to whatever they liked. Alessia sliced the bread up and smothered it in butter and honey. Serana followed suite but took a good hunk of cheese as well. Simple, but good.

After a while the story ended and Serana was, once again, at ease. Which, she suspected, was the whole point to Alessia's story. Even though the information on their Moth Priest had helped her mood, somehow her wolf always seemed to know when she needed one of her tales. Or, it could also be, that her wolf loved to hear herself talk. That, too.

"I have something to show you." Alessia said out of the blue. Serana's eyebrow raised a little. "Come."

Her wolf got up from the table and walked into the adjoining room. It was a bedroom, or sorts. More like a library, bedroom, and office space all in one with a staircase going down to their right. Serana followed Alessia down the stairs and froze in surprise. The room was filled with alchemical ingredients: butterfly wings, both blue and yellow, ectoplasm, frost mirriam, glow dust, nightshade, snowberries, troll fat, slaughterfish scales, taproot and many, many more. There was even… vampire dust. It made the measly purchases she'd made at Elgrim's Elixirs look like nothing at all. Not nearly the size or selection like her mother's lab, but for someone who didn't seem at all interesting in alchemy…

"Honeyside's previous owner left all this. Lucky for me, I made friends with Elgrim and his wife and they helped me preserve most of it. There's an enchanting lab just through there, as well as another bedroom." Alessia pointed to another room further into the basement. "After our visit to Elgrim's today, I thought you might like to piddle down here for a while. You can use whatever you like. Gods know I'm no good at it. The bedroom is yours, too. There are no windows so tomorrow's morning light won't bother you. Unless of course you'd prefer the bed upstairs. We can cover the windows and I can sleep down-"

"This is perfect." Serana smiled, her hands itching to get to work on a few potions she'd been thinking of. "Thank you."

Her wolf just gave that grin of hers. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Alessia marched upstairs as Serana began digging through all the equipment and ingredients neatly organized on the shelves. The footsteps above told her that her wolf was cleaning up their meal. After that, there was silence for a good long while. Curious, and needing to stretch her legs a bit, Serana quietly crept upstairs. If Alessia was asleep, she didn't want to accidentally wake her. Her wolf wasn't asleep. In fact she wasn't even in the house. A door Serana hadn't seen before across from the staircase was cracked open and a soft light shown through. She peeked.

Her wolf was lounged in a wooden chair, bare feet propped up on the balcony railing, reading a book. On the barrel next to her was the source of the light. A small candle next to a small mug of what smelt like ale. Her wolf's face was backlit by the warm glow and the sight took her breath away. Alessia looked up from the book, nose twitching as she tested something on the night air. Serana stepped behind the door just as her wolf glanced in her direction. What a nose that female had.

Creeping back downstairs was a trick. Every creak and moan of the floorboards sounding like an avalanche roaring down the mountainside. She wasn't sure why that sight of Alessia had unhinged her so completely. Hell, the female was breathtakingly gorgeous, but that wasn't anything new. Just the sight of her wolf so divinely serene… simple clothes and bare footed with a book in her hands and a mug of ale within arms reach. Peaceful. Beautiful in every way.

Serana sighed, knowing full well that concentration on her alchemy was going to be somewhat a of a trial.

* * *

" _Kolos los hi, mal joor?"_

 _She fell. Down. Down. Down. Until there was no where else to fall. Dust and various other bits she didn't want to examine too closely scattered as she struck the ground. Her breath forced from her lungs and she desperately tried to get on her feet again. Then run. Run. And run until her sides burned from the effort. Into the black. Into the night. Anywhere away from the Dark._

" _Hi nis ru nol fin Vokun, mal joor. Vokun los mahfaeraak!"_

 _That voice. His voice. The one she couldn't ignore, but didn't want. Deep and loathing and dripping with hate and despair. An animal locked behind a door deep, deep in the depths of her soul, just waiting for the smallest crack. The smallest opening from which to escape and tear her asunder._

" _Dreh hi faas Vokun ko hin sil?" She froze, a scared rabbit afraid of running into the jaws of the hunter._

" _Zu'u los ni faas!"_

 _It laughed. A mocking, hateful sound that sent shivers of fear down her body._

" _Nuz hi los."_

" _I am not afraid!" She cried out to the darkness._

" _Zu'u los daar Vokun, ahrk zu'u bo fah hi, Dovahkiin." A loud snarled from the shadow before her. Suddenly, it moved. "Zu'u fent diivon hi pah!"_

 _She screamed._

* * *

Alessia

The nightmare wasn't an uncommon one, though her time spent chained to the floor of that dungeon plagued her sleep far more often than the Darkness did. She had long feared that the evil souls of the dragons she'd drawn into herself would affect her in some way. Change her somehow. She was always afraid that something, the smallest nudge or turn of events, would tip some internal scale and turn her into something… horrible. Hell, the only other Dragonborn she had met had driven himself bat shit crazy. Miraak had played that dangerous game and fell into a tailspin that he couldn't pull himself out of. And he payed the ultimate price for it. Pulled who knows how many innocent people down with him.

Alessia got up from the bed, noting that dawn hadn't arrived yet. And it wouldn't for some time. She paced the house, going from window to window and back again trying to shake the dream from her thoughts. As she passed the stairs going down into the basement, she caught the slightest scent of her female. Her and many other potent alchemical concoctions. She went down the stairs, careful not to wake Serana. She could hear her female's soft snoring from down the hall.

Her female had definitely been busy. Though it wasn't dirty at all, the workspace was littered with vial upon vial of a variety of different colored potions. Curious, she picked up one and gave it a small sniff. Immediately, she replaced the stopper on the vial and tried her best to keep her balance. What in the Hell was that stuff?

Not brave enough, or foolish enough, to examine another potion, Alessia crept down the hall to Serana's room. Her female slept soundly on the small bed. She had changed out of her normal red and black clothing and into a much looser long sleeping gown. She was curled up into a ball with her arm lazily thrown over her face. Her shoulder length black hair a total mess on the pillow. Calm. Peaceful. Safe.

Satisfied that nothing was amiss, Alessia tiptoed her way back upstairs. With still hours till dawn she amused herself with the book she had started the night before; _The Black Arrow, Part 1_. She smiled as she recalled the moment she had caught Serana's scent so close. Her female's normal scent mixed with that of nightshade and lavender among many other things. She found that she liked the smell on Serana. Maybe a little too much.

Serana

Serana woke to a loud commotion upstairs. There was a thud, a splash, and a slam and a lot, and she meant a lot, of very angry cursing. Running upstairs she almost tripped on the last step. A horrid stench stopped her dead in her tracks as she reached the kitchen. And, immediately forgetting the smell, began laughing hysterically.

Her poor wolf was standing by the front door with a look of absolute disgust and rage on her face. At her feet was a bucket, and scattered around that bucket were numerous fish heads and other fishy awful. Smelly water dripped from her nose, her ears, her chin… And there was a few unidentifiable bits stuck in her hair, too. Serana couldn't help but notice how nicely the wet clothes stuck to her wolf's lean and shapely form.

"Um… Haelga, I'm guessing?" Serana ventured as she got control of her laughter.

"Haelga." Alessia tried to take a deep breath, but shuttered at the smell. "I really hate fish."

And Serana laughed again. Her wolf finally moved, giving Serana an ominous glare that just made her laugh that much harder. She finally blurted, "You smell awful."

"Oh yeah?" Her wolf struck, quick as lightning, catching Serana by the waist and spinning wildly while transferring as much of the stinky fish water onto her as possible. Serana squealed and struggled. Finally, Alessia's grip loosened when she slipped on something, probably fish guts, and the two went down. They laughed as they tried to untangle themselves from each other but only managed to slip and fall again.

Suddenly, her wolf tensed and grew very quiet. Serana at that moment was attempting to find dry, non slick, floorboard to hold herself up with. It was only after Alessia froze that she realized their predicament. She straddled her wolf, pinning Alessia to the floor with her body. Their chests were pressed tightly together, both heaving. Their faces mere inches apart. Despite the fishy stench, Serana could smell her wolf's breath. A sweetness of honey, and the bitterness of coffee. And just… _her_ scent.

Serana kissed her wolf. She shouldn't have. Knew it was a bad idea, but couldn't stop herself. Closing that small distance between them seemed like the most natural, the most _right_ , thing in the world at that moment. Alessia jerked, not away, but in surprise. Serana's heart pounded when the shock wore off, and her wolf returned the kiss. Deepening it. Wrapping an arm around Serana's back and pulling her closer. Then her wolf growled, deep in her chest. Not a threatening sound, but a satisfied one.

There was a loud bang on the front door and all at once Serana found herself tossed to the side. Alessia rolled herself along with her and came up in a protective crouch. A furious snarl tore it's way from her wolf's throat, but before she could pounce, their would be intruder spoke through the door. Evidently, Alessia had locked the thing after Haelga's visit.

"Hello? Your Ladyship? What has-" Wujeeta's voice stopped suddenly, taking on a disgusted tone. "By the gods, what is that stench?"

Alessia swallowed, hard, then took a deep breath. She gagged on the intake of fishy air, but managed to tone down her anger and surprise. Her voice was still a little gruff when she turned to Serana. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. You didn't hurt me…" Serana sat up slowly, giving herself a little time to come up with something to say. "Alessia, I-"

"Milady?" Wujeeta called again. "Are you even home?"

Alessia sighed as she stood, then helped Serana to her feet. The two of them were a sight. Wet. Covered in fishy things she really didn't want to look at too closely. And both spooked and shaking. Her wolf let out a frustrated growl before turning to her. "I know we need to talk about what just happened, but I think it will have to wait a little while."

Serana nodded, not really trusting herself to talk. Alessia gave her a smile, albeit an uneasy one, and gently squeezed her hand once before turning to let Wujeeta inside. As her wolf explained the attack to a severely outraged argonian, Serana retreated downstairs. On her way to her bedroom she grabbed a few of the safe, sweet smelling, alchemical herbs she hadn't used the night before. Door safely shut behind her, Serana proceeded to thoroughly panic.

"Holy shit!" She hissed to herself. "What the hell are you thinking, Serana?"

Angrily, she stripped herself down and threw the gown and her underclothes in the corner. Luckily, she'd filled the water basin the night before. She dumped the strongly scented herbs into the water and began scrubbing her body roughly. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could she have done that to Alessia? Stupid. Cruel. Everything was so messed up. Everything with the Elder Scroll, and her mother, and her father, and her past and _everything_. And now she was going to drag her friend into her drama even more than she already had? Cruel!

And yet, Alessia hadn't pushed her away. Kissed her back. Deeply in fact. The feel of her tongue… Serana trembled a little at the memory. How far would they have gone had Wujeeta not interrupted them? Her breath caught.

Bracing her arms over the crate she was using as a table. Hanging her head, she looked down into the stilling water in the basin. The red eyes and pale skin of a vampire. A predator. How long it had been since she'd looked into a mirror and seen the green eyes and tanned skin of her human self. Her mortal self. After the life she had lived. After what she had allowed herself to become. After all the things she had done…

" _I won't give this up. Not for anyone or anything."_ The remembered words stung. She'd said them and meant them. She didn't deserve someone as good as Alessia. Didn't dare ask the gods for that great a gift. Didn't have the right.

"Damn it." She hissed and continued scrubbing.

Alessia

Wujeeta was perfectly outraged. The argonian woman hissed loudly and spoke of vengeance in the form of a good thrashing. Although right at that moment Alessia was in the mood to give a good thrashing, but thought it unwise. Wolf was irritated. Beyond frustrated. But mostly towards the argonian for her untimely arrival. Her non sexually driven side found the interruption very fortunate. Which set both Alessia and her wolf into a nasty inner quarrel that kept distracting her from anything Wujeeta was saying.

Finally, finally, she got the lizard woman to calm down and did her best to carry on a normal conversation in regards to their supplies and transportation. Everything was ready accept the means of travel. The carriage driver was willing to take them to Dragon Bridge, but needed time to acquire the covered wagon per Alessia's request.

"He will be ready to leave once the covered wagon is out of storage and the horses are prepared for the journey." Wujeeta assured. "Now. About Haelga."

"Please don't start anything with the woman, Wujeeta. It isn't worth the headache." Alessia tried but the lizard woman didn't budge. So she tried a different tactic. "It would mean far more to me if you would try making peace."

Wujeeta huffed a hissy huff, but seemed to lose steam. "As you wish, Milady. Anything for you."

"Could I trouble you to find me some clothes? Preferably ones that don't stink of fish?"

"Aye, in the dresser by the stairs. Just set out the wet ones and I'll have them washed before you leave." The argonian woman turned to leave the room, hissing when she entered the kitchen. "Ugh, now to clean up this mess!"

Feeling a bit guilty for leaving Wujeeta to deal with the cleanup, Alessia set herself to the task of setting herself to rights. She drew the curtain partition that separated the kitchen and the bedroom. Quickly, and happily, she stripped off the wet clothes and left them by the partition with a small _splat_. A moment later, Wujeeta's scaly hand reached through and snatched the garments. A disgusted hiss sounding not a second after.

Alessia chuckled as she poured herself a basin of water and searched for the bar of honey soap she kept stocked in the home. Finding it in one of the drawers, she set to work removing the stink from her skin. The water as cold, sending goosebumps down her body. But the soap smelt nice and she tried forcing herself to relax.

No good. Her heart was still pounding and her blood still racing. Wolf kept suggesting, more of a demand, that she go downstairs and pick up where she and Serana had left off. Forgetting the cloth, Alessia picked up the whole basin and dumped it over her head. She yelped at the chill, which effectively took care of her libido. Just for good measure she poured another pitcher of the cold water over her head. The floor was soaked, but she really didn't care all that much. Took care of the smell, too.

Alessia quickly toweled herself dry, threw on clean clothes and set about mopping up the water. The task accomplished what she had hoped it would. Giving herself something to focus on, and giving her some time to think things over.

No lie that she found Serana attractive. Known _that_ from the first moment they met. Wolf certainly agreed with her on that fact and stirred a little in confirmation. And there were moments where the two had caught each other's gazes. For just an instant, and _what if?_ would flash through Alessia's mind. An instant that came and went. It had never been the time or the place to act on it. That morning hadn't been the time or place, but it _had_ happened. That moment had come again and lingered in that kiss. There was a warmth in her belly that spread through her entire body like liquid fire. The coals still red from the heat, but subdued.

Their situation didn't bode in the grand scheme of things. She and Serana were, at the risk of sounding a little dramatic, trying to save the world. A mission that might fail if the two got distracted by each other. Although, if there was one thing Alessia had learned in all her years of adventuring it was this; if one goes about their life living one crisis to the next, one day they will look up and realize that their life has been lived without them. The world would have moved on and left them standing in the dust confused and alone. Something she had experienced and taken steps to avoid. Lucia, Lydia, her pack, Ysolda, and so many others. Alessia made them a part of her life so that she had something to remind her _why_ she fought so hard to live and love.

She didn't love Serana. Or at least she didn't think so. Having never been in love, she found it hard to imagine. Especially since she and Serana hadn't known each other very long. There was lust to be sure. Desire. Friendship. But something far… more that was difficult to describe. A bond of sorts that drew them two together. That feeling she'd experienced before their leaving Fort Dawnguard. That feeling of _knowing_ that she could never part herself from Serana. Even if she wished to. Which she didn't. Just the thought made her ill. Yes. A bond.

What if Serana didn't wish for them to continue their… whatever it was, any further beyond that kiss? She found she didn't much care for that. But, then again, something else to consider. What if she did? What then? An immortal lover who, by her own words, wouldn't change who or what she was for anything or anyone. Not that Alessia would ever ask her to do such a thing, but the problem still remained. Serana was an immortal, whereas Alessia was not. Werewolves aged. Not as quickly as humans, but eventually she would succumb to time. No help for it. Old age could not be escaped or avoided. And, not unlike Serana, Alessia did not wish to change who or what she was.

The floor taken care of, Alessia found herself standing at the top of the stairs looking down into the basement. They had time before the wagon was ready. Wujeeta was busy in the kitchen, the lizard woman's raspy voice singing a soft song as she worked. Best to get the conversation that _had_ to happen out of the way or she feared it to be a long and awkward journey across Skyrim. Her heart pounded in her throat as she descended the stairs. Slowly. She tried the words she wished to say in her mind first. A hopeless gesture seeing as how everything she wished to say got lost on the way from her brain to her mouth.

To her surprise, Serana was not in her bedroom as she'd thought. Instead, her female sat at the alchemy worktable. She was facing the stairs, fiddling halfheartedly with one of the vials. When she noticed Alessia halfway down the stairs, she put away with vial and sat up straight.

"Hi." Serana said.

"Hi." Alessia repeated like a fool. Wolf internally chuffed with annoyance.

"I heard you washing. I thought I might wait down here until you finished." Serana kept her eyes down, and that made Alessia's heart hurt. She looked ashamed. Ashamed and a little sad. "Alessia, I'm so sorry. It was selfish and wrong and I was out of line and I think I've ruined everything and I-I… I'm sorry... I'm…"

And the apologies just kept on and on. Eventually her female cut herself off by shoving her face into her hand and, though there were no tears, sobbed. Slowly, Alessia descended the remaining few steps and knelt before her female. Her friend, if nothing else. She placed a gentle hand on Serana's cheek and spoke very softly. "Nothing is ruined, Serana. Neither one of us did anything wrong. It just happened."

Serana took in air and exhaled a sweet breath. With the hand that wasn't covering her eyes, she removed Alessia's hand from her cheek. Not angrily, but with some conviction. She didn't drop the hand however. Just held it in her lap. The rejection stung a little, but Alessia tried not to let it show. Calmer now, Serana dropped the hand covering her face but still refused to look at Alessia.

"But it _was_ wrong." She said. "And unfair. I can't. I just can't…"

"Nothing need come of it." The words tasted like bile, but Alessia said them. "Nothing need change between us. I promise I'm not angry or upset with you."

"Liar." Serana frowned, finally making eye contact. "You're grinding your teeth."

Alessia was taken aback. "What?"

"You grind your teeth when you're bothered by something."

She was right. Alessia had been told that many times, but it was a habit she had been unable to break. She sighed in irritation and abandoned her knelt position on the floor in favor of a chair just opposite Serana's. Another breath and a frustrated brush of her hands through her still damp hair.

"You do that, too." Serana muttered. "You muss up your hair when you're frustrated."

"Alright, fine. I won't say I'm not… _frustrated_. " Alessia tried not to growl the words, but her wolf was far too close to the surface not to. Serana flinched a little, so Alessia forced Wolf back down and tried a calmer tone. "I sense… something between us. I think you do to, Serana, but-"

"Alessia, I-" Her female started, but Alessia silenced her with a look.

" _But_ , as I said, nothing need come of it. We will just pretend it never happened." She sighed and Wolf whined a little. A heavy silence filled the space, a suddenly vast and empty space. Alessia stood and started towards the stairs. "I'm going to check on the carriage. Everything should be in order by now."

She didn't look at Serana as she left. Didn't give the female an opportunity to object or comment. Running away had never been her strong suite. So she told herself it wasn't running away. Told herself she was simply changing tactics. A misdirection of sorts. Directing attention away from her wounded pride and, to her surprise, wounded heart.

* * *

 **For those of you who know how to translate from english to dragon, forgive me if I butchered it. For those who do not and who would rather not go look up what was said (or what I was trying to say), this is what was said in the order it was written:**

" **Where are you, little mortal?"**

" **You cannot run from the Darkness, little mortal. The Darkness is forever (couldn't find a translation for "everywhere")."**

" **Do you fear the Darkness in your soul?"**

" **I am not afraid."**

" **But you are."**

" **I am that Darkness, and I am coming for you Dragonborn."**

" **I shall swallow you whole!"**


	8. Chapter 8: Alpha

Chapter 8: Alpha

Alessia

The week had not been an easy one. Jasa trotted alongside the covered wagon, keeping even with the carriage seat. Wolf prowled under her skin, agitated and hungry for a hunt. The agitation was due to the constant tension between Alessia and Serana, who was currently safely tucked away in the light sealed wagon. Soon, night would fall and her female… and _the_ female would choose to walk by the carriage with the excuse of stretching her legs.

Alessia suspected it was an attempt to bridge the gap that had formed between the two since Riften, but she was in no mood to talk. The full moon was coming and, even though werewolves old enough could resist the call of the moon, doing so was trying in the best of times. Currently, with Wolf so riled, it was best if Alessia kept calm for the duration of the night.

It pained her to ignore Serana as she had been doing. Even with her promise that she would forget the kiss, pretend that nothing between them had changed, things simply were not the same. How could they be? Anything she said, any story she chose to tell, any gesture she made, or any look she gave would be laced with affection. Unwanted affection as it would seem. She'd even tried putting herself in Serana's boots. Picturing the situation from her side. It didn't help. Not at all.

She sighed and tried running her hand through her hair, forgetting that she'd put on her hood and mask. She'd taken to wearing it again in an attempt to hide her facial expressions while she thought. Not to mention trying to break the habit of tousling her hair when she was frustrated. She'd also tried to be aware of when she was grinding her teeth. Not an easy thing to do when one was in a constant state of agitated.

"Everything alright, Harbinger?" The carriage driver, Sigaar, asked. "That be the fifth time you've sighed like that this past hour."

"Yes, quite alright. Just taking full advantage of the fresh mountain air." She lied.

"Ah, yes. The winds off the mountain are particularly pleasant this time of year. This is a favorite part of my journey, it is." And the man continued on with his one sided conversation while Alessia sighed. Again.

Gods! She was acting like some pixie fool who'd been dumped right before Harvest's End. Just as this thought crossed her mind, she heard the canvas to her right shift. In the darkness of the wagon, two red eyes stared out at her. Or at least she thought they did. After a moment she realized that Serana was looking past her and up to peaks of the Throat of the World. She followed the female's gaze up to the mountaintops, remembering her first climb up the "seven thousand steps".

"Seven hundred and forty-eight." Alessia said, testing the uncertain waters one might say.

She felt Serana's eyes shift from the mountain to her. "Seven hundred and forty-eight what?"

"Steps." She replied. "The so called 'Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar'. It's actually only seven hundred and forty-eight. I counted."

Serana just stared at her for a moment before letting the canvas fall back into place. Alright, still a little too soon for the stories. But then again, Alessia couldn't blame the female for being a little cold. She had in fact been ignoring her for the past week. At least it was a start to mending their shared wound. Though when night fell a few hours later, Serana didn't appear. An unexpected and disappointing development.

"Harbinger, I think we'd best go round the southern part of the mountain." Sigaar's voice was full of unease as he stopped the wagon. He pulled out a long tube of metal with a curved piece of glass in one end and put it to his eye. Alessia had seen a tool like it before. A scope. Sailors used the thing quite often. Dwarven design, if she wasn't mistaken. The carriage driver frowned, handed her the tube and pointed some distance up the road. "Just there."

Alessia looked. Up ahead she recognized the familiar outline of the Valtheim Towers, a favorite bit of old ruin bandits used to attempt to tax people on the road. The Companions were called in many times to clear out the lowlifes that frequented the place. Judging from the firelight seen from the windows, it would appear that a new bandit group had taken up residence. Going the southern route would be safer only until they reached the Helgen ruins. Another favored spot for bandits. And it would add far too much time to their already long trip.

She dismounted and handed the reigns to Sigaar. "Stay here."

Part of her hoped that Serana would have overheard the conversation and joined her, but there was not a peep from inside the carriage. No matter. The thugs who usually plagued these roads were no more proficient with a weapon than a farm boy was with a greataxe. She could handle it on her own.

As expected, a ratty man hailed Alessia as she approached. He drew a sword and sauntered up to her with an air of overconfidence so thick she could practically smell it. Or that could have been the man's body odor. He looked like the type of man who got everything he wanted through bravado and violence. It still surprised her how often most people forgot that mortal man had the potential for just as many monstrous acts as werewolves, vampires and the like. This man seemed no different than the many, many horrible men and women she'd seen on her travels.

"Hey, now. Little lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking the roads alone at night. There are bad men out there just itching to make meal out of you." He grinned wickedly, looking Alessia up and down. Not shy about letting his eyes linger on her breasts. "Oh and what a meal you'd make, Little Lady."

The thug came closer, either ignoring or not noticing the sword hanging at Alessia's hip. His hand went up to remove her hood and mask, revealing a wicked grin of her own. The man never saw the attack coming. With one good thrust of her skull, she broke the ugly bastard's nose. As he wailed, she added a good solid knee to the crotch for good measure. The fight gone completely out of the man, she did a little sauntering of her own towards the shouts of alarm coming from the tower.

Foolish. Brash. The moment she ascended to the first floor of the tower she knew she'd made a mistake. A mountain of a man slammed into her from the doorway. Filling up the entirety of the frame with his bulk. The contact burned like fire, branding her flesh wherever it touched bare skin. The side of her face singed and bubbled. Silver! The man had made himself an entire set of armor out of silver!

Seeing her stagger, the man pressed his advantage. She moved out of the way, just barely missing his greataxe. The sound of displaced air hissed by her and crashed into the floorboard. Thankfully the weapon got stuck. Alessia rolled beneath the juggernaut's arms and came up with a side kick to his knee. The armor must have weighed much, and his joints paid the price. The man's knee gave with a _snap_ though he refused to go down. He back handed her, sending her flying out the second story doorway and nearly off the wooden scaffold that led up to the third story.

Arrows from across the river whizzed by, missing by a mile, but a worrisome distraction once the silver clad mountain gave chase. She retreated up the scaffolding and onto the bridge that connected the two towers. Two more bandits advanced to block her way. Alessia drew her sword and met them steel for steel. The first went down quickly, the second using his unfortunate partner as a human shield while the juggernaut forced her to turn and engage him.

A quiet _whoosh_ sounded at her back, followed by a very loud _crack_! The sound hit long before the lash stuck her backside. Her armor, thankfully, took the brunt of the blow. The shock was not in the strike, but the sound. The memory of another night. Another hand that held the lash. Chains and a wall splattered with blood and bile. The sound of screaming and begging and wickedly joyous laughter. The memory pulled the beast within her into action. She couldn't have stopped the change, even if she'd wished to.

The next crack she heard and felt within herself. The snap of her bones breaking and sinew tearing away. Becoming bigger, stronger. Her jaw extended and her teeth sharpened. Her eyes were no longer blue, but cold, angry black orbs of rage and hate. Wolf rose to the surface and it howled with the joy of freedom and the exhilaration of prey to hunt.

Wolf

 _Wolf wait long time to be free. Long waited for Blue Eyes to allow her to hunt. Blue Eyes too stressed over failed mating. No good. Not focused. Not see Burning Metal Man until too late. A whelp mistake. But Wolf not blame Blue Eyes. Bother over Red Eyes. Not speaking with Blue Eyes. Not natural for two females to mate, but Wolf not picky. Less frustration for Blue Eyes. Better Alpha. Better for Pack. Though, Wolf not understand problem. Blue Eyes strong. Wolf help make Blue Eyes strong. Yet, Red Eyes not interested. Smell interested. Behave interested. Red Eyes kiss Blue Eyes, though Wolf think licking better. Why Red Eyes not mate with Blue Eyes? Wolf prove Blue Eyes strong. Wolf hunt Burning Metal Man and Little Men with their steel teeth. Wolf hunt them and Red Eyes see that Blue Eyes good choice of mate._

 _Burning Metal Man paralyze in fear. Good. Need fear Wolf. Need fear claws and fangs. Wolf growl pleasure and move in for kill. Touch Burning Metal. Hurt. Blue Eyes warn of metal. Silver. Death. Wolf hate Burning Metal. Go for face. No metal. Burning Metal Man stumble back. Too far. Knee Blue Eyes attacked snap. Burning Metal Man scream. Fall into river below. Too heavy. Sink._

 _Pain. Little Man lash out with other thing Wolf hate. Blue Eyes call it whip. Wolf roar her rage and anger. Little Man try to run. Fun to chase. Pounce. Try to push Wolf off with skinny arms. Weak. Weak Little Man. Wolf tear out his throat. Taste warm life blood. Taste good. Blue Eyes warn of other Little Men with bow and arrow nearby. Not eat kill just yet. First hunt all Little Men. Then feast. Wolf lick blood from muzzle. Fun._

Serana

The leonine roar jerked Serana from her slumber. She vaulted from the back of the wagon just as the horses starting screaming in panic. Jasa stomped her hooves nervously, but didn't react as the other two did. Her head shot up and her ears flicked forward towards the sound. The carriage driver had his hands busy trying to reign in his team.

When he finally noticed Serana he said, "I've only heard that sound one other time in my life. Given me nightmares ever since."

"What is it?" She asked, fearing that she already knew the answer. Then she looked around. "Where's Alessia?"

"That there is a werewolf. Never heard of one in this area before, but I can't mistake a roar like that for anything else in Skyrim." Sigaar suddenly sounded worried. "I hope the Harbinger comes back soon. She's taken on things far bigger than a werewolf."

"Shit!" Serana hissed as she took off in the direction of the howl. A tower appeared in the distance, a long narrow bridge connecting to another tower on the opposite side of the river. As she reached the base of the first tower there was a loud _splash_ as something big hit the raging waters. It looked like a very large man. Couldn't tell because the man didn't resurface. There was another roar and Serana's heart pounded in that ancient fear of prey. It told her to run. Run from the hunting wolf.

Instead, she took off up the tower steps, hitting the scaffolding so fast that she nearly tumbled over the edge and into the river with the large man. A scream drew her eyes upward to the bridge. Her eyes widened at the sight of the large creature standing there. Large _didn't_ cover it. The beast was at least seven feet tall while crouching. Long black fur covered limbs. Thick heaving chest and shoulders. The head of a wolf. A big one. The skull rivaling that of a massive bull.

The bandit who'd screamed was fleeing down the bridge, away from the werewolf. _Her_ wolf. Serana was certain that the beast before her was in fact Alessia transformed. If she'd had any doubts, she need only look at the wolf's scared backside. Lash marks far worse than what she had first thought cut mercilessly across the furry expanse. The wolf gave chase to the man. It ended quickly. The beast brought the man down with a single leap and tore his throat out with teeth each the size of a finger.

An arrow stuck the stone mere inches away from the werewolf. She snarled, abandoning her kill and took off across the bridge. More screams followed. All cut off mid cry with gurgling noises. Serana didn't necessarily want to see the carnage, but she went after Alessia. Part of her feared that her wolf would not recognize her. That the beast would only see more prey and attack. But, another part of her knew Alessia would not allow herself to hurt Serana.

Serana halted just inside the second tower. Before her was like a scene from a nightmare. Her wolf hunched over a fallen man, the man twitching violently. It took her a moment before she realized the wolf had torn the man's chest open. Flesh and bones crushed in the wolf's powerful jaws. Wolf dug into the man, tearing free the heart and swallowing it piece by shredded piece.

A sound from the corner of the room caught her attention. Another man coward on the other side of an old bed, watching with wide horrified eyes as the werewolf devoured his fellow. The man's trembling caught the werewolf's attention, too. She snarled and dropped her kill in favor of another.

"Please." The man whimpered. "Please, help me."

He was speaking to Serana. She made a step forward but stopped when her wolf turned and looked at her with the big blue eyes Serana knew so well. A deep rumble came from the beast. One that seemed to say, "Ah. I know you." Her wolf took in a very large lung full of air, breathing in all sorts of scents from the room.

"Oh, Gods…" The man whispered. "Please, oh Gods. Please. Please. Please…"

Wolf growled at the man. Stalked over to him in two great strides and bit down on the man's shoulder. Her jaws were large and wide enough that the man's entire upper torso nearly fit into Wolf's mouth. He screamed, but there was no blood. Wolf drug the man across the room to Serana. He struggled, but Serana didn't think even a Vampire Lord had the physical strength necessary to break the werewolf's grip. To her surprise, her wolf dropped the man at her feet and looked at her expectantly. When the bandit tried to crawl away, the wolf place one massive paw on his back and pressed. He wheezed, pinned under the wolf's full weight.

Unsure what was happening, Serana kept still. Her wolf chuffed at her. An exhalation of air through both the nose and the mouth. Serana looked down at the man, then back up at her wolf. Looking at the thing, the way it looked back at her. Intent. Focused. Not threatening at all, but just the opposite. Her Alessia really _was_ in that big bulk somewhere. Wolf chuffed again, this time adding a light snap of the teeth. Then she looked from the man, to Serana, to the man, then back to Serana. The snap of the teeth again.

Thinking she understood, Serana asked, "For me?"

Wolf tilted her head and wagged her tail. The sight would have been cute had there not been so much blood.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" The man cried out, reaching his breaking point.

With a very final snap, Wolf dug her paw in. Breaking the man's back and silencing him. The man was still alive, Serana knew. He had a clear, if not racing heartbeat, and breathed raggedly. Serana couldn't deny that she was very thirsty. Since their… argument, Alessia hadn't offered her any blood. This was the first opportunity she'd had to feed on anything bigger than a hare in over a week. Could Wolf sense her hunger? Was that why she'd intentionally left the man unbloodied? She knew very little about werewolf capabilities, or behavior. Something that she would need to remedy the first chance she got. For now, her wolf seemed to be trying to feed her.

Wolf stepped back, giving her access to the kill. She didn't go far however. Wolf crouched protectively, placing herself between the door and Serana as she fed. She thrummed happily when Serana bit into the man's throat. The blood was warm on her tongue. Good. But not as sweet or as satisfying as Alessia's blood.

Finished, Serana laid the man's head down gently. She didn't feel guilty for not trying to save the man. After all, he'd been a bandit preying upon any who crossed his path. However, she was grateful to him and gave him as much dignity and respect as was possible.

Serana stood, startled to find that her wolf had moved to stand at her side. The beast was so big. Serana didn't understand how she could move so quietly. Even with her vampire hearing, she hadn't heard a thing. Not even a board creek. Wolf crouched slightly, her snout coming just to Serana's brow. Her wolf sniffed, the force of the displaced air pushing a few strands of Serana's hair back. Her nose traveled from Serana's brow, to her ear, to her throat. Serana gulped a little, remembering the teeth hovering mere inches from her exposed neck. She remained still though, not daring to move a muscle.

Wolf chuffed once, then made that thrumming sound again deep in her chest. Was that a wolf version of a purr?

"Hey there, Big Girl. Can I have Alessia back now?" She spoke softly.

Her wolf thrummed again, giving Serana's neck a tentative and seemingly affectionate lick. Wolf's tongue was rough on her skin, sending a shiver down Serana's spine. It seemed to say, "Do I have to?"

"You did very good. Thank you for the meal." She said, cautiously reaching up to stoke her wolf's fur. Serana chose a spot that didn't seemed too blood soaked, choosing behind the ears. The fur was surprisingly soft. Not coarse or shaggy as it appeared to be.

Wolf chuffed again, happily, then gave Serana's wrist a gentle nip before stepping to the other side of the room. Her breathing slowed to deep long breaths. The big heart beat quickening with each passing second. Wolf crouched on all fours, her back to Serana who watched the transformation with open fascination. That was she _did_ , until her wolf's sounds of agony grated in her ears. She could barely hear the bones breaking and the flesh tearing over the screaming. The awful sound slowly changed from a beast to a human woman's wailing.

Slowly, painfully slow, Alessia regained her human form. Naked and shivering pitifully in a ball on the floor. Serana was at her side in an instant, reaching for her in an attempt to help somehow. At her touch, Alessia screamed and flinched away from her hand.

"Don't touch me yet!" Her wolf hissed through gritted teeth. "Please, not yet!"

Serana felt helpless as her friend suffered. She wanted to do something. Anything to ease her pain. Searching for something to do, Serana took stock of Alessia's injuries. Which were many. There was a burn on the left side of her neck and face. She wasn't sure what could have caused such a wound, but mentally noted what poultice would work best to speed the healing. There were also a number of minor cuts and bruises that would need little attention. Then there was a long welt across her lower back, just above her…

 _Oh my…_ The realization that Alessia was naked hit Serana like a cold splash of water. Even with all the blood, and the scars… Wow. Alessia was absolutely beautiful.

"Y-You're s-staring." Alessia muttered weakly, the tiniest bit of humor in her voice.

Serana snapped back to attention, still afraid to touch her for fear of causing her more pain. "Tell me what to do."

"C-Cold." Her wolf stammered. The female was covered in sweat, and waves of heat radiated from her body. But she shivered badly. There was a ratty old blanket on the bed. She snatched it and covered Alessia with it gently. This time she didn't shy away from the touch. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Serana asked, but got her answer almost instantly. Alessia vomited. Not in Serana's direction. Her wolf had enough control to aim at the very least. When it was done, neither one of the two examined the stuff too closely. Alessia coughed miserably.

"That." Her wolf whined. "Water?"

Serana looked around the small room. Beside the bed there was a table with a small pitcher and mug. She checked to be sure it was water, and it was. She even tested it to be sure it was safe for her wolf to drink. Everything seemed alright so she poured a small amount in the mug, which she also checked was at least clean, then brought it over to Alessia. Her wolf's hands shook so badly that she almost spilled the water. Serana helped her, supporting her back as she sat up and guided Alessia's hand as she drank. The first mouthful she spat out. Rinsing the taste of bile out of her mouth. The second was a sip and she coughed painfully.

"Wolf might like man flesh, but I tend to favor venison." Her wolf struggled a bit trying to sit up on her own. Serana helped, but didn't remove her support entirely until Alessia was stable. As she did so, her mauled back became completely visible.

 _Gods… It's far worse up close._ Serana thought, her hand unconsciously touching the scars gently. One angry looking lash mark ran from the lower left side of her ribcage up and over her right shoulder. The one Serana had seen while treating Alessia's wound in that abandoned tower all those months ago. The newest welt was already disappearing.

"Who-" Serana's throat closed, both anger and sorrow boiling within her. "Who did this?"

Alessia didn't answer. Just kept her eyes forward and breathed heavily through her nose. There was a small noise coming from her, a low sad sound. Almost a whine. She swallowed it and blinked away whatever nightmare she was reliving.

"My maker." Her wolf finally said. "A mad man. A monster."

Her wolf got quiet again. Distant. Serana looked about the room for clothes. Suddenly, she wanted to shield Alessia with something, anything. She looked so raw, so broken and lost that it made Serana want to weep. She could take the shirt and pants off the dead bandit, the one not torn to shreds, even as filthy as they were. The small chest of drawers across from the bed was lacking in drawers, like a ribcage without the muscles or organs to give it purpose. Dirty bandit's clothes would have to do. The clothes were little more than rags, but serviceable until Serana could locate Alessia's armor and get her back to the wagon.

"There had been a string of violent attacks along the northern mountains of Whiterun Hold. I'd been walking the roads for weeks, trying to find whoever was responsible." Alessia's voice was monotone. Lifeless. The chill in it froze Serana before she could even stand to strip the bandit down. "I was foolish to go alone. But back then I was rash, and proud. Young."

Serana tried picturing a young version of the female before her. Longer hair maybe. Happier eyes. Fewer scars, both inside and out. She plopped down on the floor next to Alessia, making sure that her friend would not fall over from lack of support. She also made sure that some part of her body was touching her wolf. Her knee just barely grazing Alessia's as she sat crossed legged. Something told her that Alessia needed something to keep her grounded as she recalled her nightmare. A rope to pull her back from the storm.

"I needn't have bothered. He found me. Knocked me out cold long before I even knew he was there." Alessia swallowed hard, holding out her shackle scarred wrists and looking at them loathing. "I woke up chained to the floor of an old draugr ruin. I was unconscious for at least a day, or so one of my prisoner companions told me. His name was Eorlir, a boy no more than fourteen winters. The two of us were only two of many. Chained like we were. Men and women. All in various stages of… misuse."

Her wolf started to shake. "When Mahrik and two of his wolves came, he claimed to be the Incarnation of Hircine and they his Sons. Promised so many things, the majority of which was power, if I accepted his _gift_. He made one of his acolytes turn in front of me. Made him kill and eat one of the chained up prisoners just so I could see the greatness he promised. I told him where he could shove his _greatness_."

Alessia looked like she was going to throw up again. "I couldn't fight back when they started in on me. They'd taken my weapons, my armor. Everything. I had… nothing. Could do _nothing_."

"I was only the first to be used that night. They moved on from me after a time. The bastards favored the females." She grit her teeth, trying not to snarl. "It was always the females who went first."

"You don't have to say anymore, Alessia." Serana touched her friends shoulder, hoping that the contact wouldn't startle her.

Alessia jumped a little, but didn't pull away. Instead, she reached over and placed her own hand over Serana's. "It became an almost every night ritual. Mahrik would come to us, offer his blood, and, if we refused, he tortured us. I don't know how long I was down there. Weeks? Months? In that time, a handful of the prisoners either died from the abuse, or finally accepted the blood and died during their transformation. Even in good health, the transformation is dangerous. The neglect and torture made our bodies weak. Mahrik's plan to build his so called 'pack' was _madness_."

"Sometimes after a death, Mahrik would lose control. Shift and go on a rampage. At least three prisoners fell victim to the tirade. Not excluding his only two acolytes." Alessia shook her head. "That's what happened the night he came for me. There were three of us left. A female, Eorlir and myself. The female accepted the blood after an hour of the lash. She was too weak. Too beaten. Too bloodied. She died in the middle of her transformation."

Her wolf whined slightly, her hand tightening on Serana's. "He turned on me in his rage. Bit and raked and clawed until I knew I was dead. But… Eorlir shouted at him. Called him names and cursed at him. A boy of fourteen. Mahrik lost interest in me and focused on Eorlir. Fourteen years old…"

"When Mahrik got control of himself, he must have realized what he'd done. Eorlir and I were the last of his _to be pack_ , after all. When he saw that I still breathed, he force fed me the blood. Even on death's doorstep I refused to drink, spitting all I could back in his face. Refused to become entirely _his_. But…" Alessia paused, giving herself a moment to breathe. Serana remained quiet, giving her wolf the time she needed. "I was ready for death. Had longed for it for what felt like forever in that ruin. But some small part of me wanted to live. And what little blood that found it's way into me took hold of that small desire… I began to shift."

"Gods, help me, I tried to fight it. I screamed. I thrashed. Even when Mahrik cradled me in his arms and cooed to me to just let my humanity die, I fought." Her wolf shook her head again. "I wasn't strong enough to stop the transformation, or to survive it. He saw this and abandoned me. Threw me out like so much trash. I lost a bit of time, going in and out of conscious mind and body. Next thing I knew I was outside, under the starlit sky and cool winds. For a brief moment, I thought I'd died and gone to Sovngarde without realizing. But then the pain registered, and I knew I was not yet dead."

"Mahrik had left me with the others who'd not survived him. A pit full of the tortured, mangled, half shifted dead. I wailed in horror and pain. I did so until I thought my lungs would burst." Alessia's voice cracked a little. Serana poured her a little more water. Her wolf took it and sipped, giving Serana the tiniest of smiles. "That's where Aela found me. She told me later on that she'd heard the wailing echoing through the mountains while she traveled back to Whiterun from a job. When she found me, alive in a pit full of corpses, she drug me out and carried me back to Jorrvaskr. I was still going in and out of consciousness so, I don't recall much before I awoke in a cave."

Alessia looked at Serana then, severity in her eyes. "You must never speak of what I am about to tell you, Serana. Many lives depend on it."

Surprised, Serana nodded. "You have my word."

Satisfied, Alessia continued. "The Circle, the leading body of the Companions, are my pack. Werewolves. Originally, there were five, not including me. Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane, my predecessor, Skjor, the brothers Farkas and Vilkas, and Aela the Huntress, my forebear. Or, at least, Aela claims that title because she refused to allow Mahrik the 'honor'."

"I honestly don't know if Aela even asked Kodlak's permission to aid my transformation. She did it anyway with Skjor's help. Her blood is far stronger than Mahrik's. She was older than he. Had a stronger, more stable, connection to her wolf. Aela gave me two choices. If I wished it, she would attempt to save my life. If I survived I would become like her, a werewolf. But she swore she would teach me control. Teach me how to become one with my beast and live as normal a life as possible. Or she would grant me mercy. An end to my suffering. An honorable death with a proper burial. Whatever I chose, she promised the other's in the pit would be removed and properly laid to rest. And what more, the bastard Mahrik would pay for their deaths with his own. "

"I chose to live." Alessia said. "At the time I thought it was out of the desire for revenge. But later, I realized it was because I _wanted_ to live. Not just for myself, but for the others who weren't as fortunate as I was."

"Obviously, I survived the transformation. My first night as a wolf was… intense. Aela said that had Skjor not been present, she might have lost complete control over my wolf. She sounded proud that such a strong wolf had come from her own bloodline." Alessia smiled, snorting a little laugh. It did Serana's heart good to see the old Alessia returning. "The pack adopted me. Everyone chipped in on my rearing as a werewolf. Aela taught me how to communicate with my inner beast and understand her wants and needs. Vilkas taught me calm and patience. Skjor and Farkus taught me how to fight as a wolf, though they and Aela had different views on that. And our Alpha, Kodlak, taught me honor. To use my curse as weapon to protect those who cannot defend themselves. When he died, it felt like losing a father."

After a long pause, Serana spoke. "Did you ever find Mahrik?"

"Yes." Alessia said. "The pack was actively searching for him during my training. Once I gained enough control over my wolf, I joined the hunt. We tracked him further west to the Reach. There were more prisoners. More acolytes. We saved who we could and granted the rest mercy. Skjor, Vilkas and Farkus kept Mahrik in one piece, gifting his death to me. It was… hard to kill him. Even though I hated the male, he and I were bonded by blood. He called me his mate. His beloved."

"I'm not proud to say I tore him limb from limb. I had hoped to be a better person than he was. But Wolf had her way. And when it was done, I vowed never to lose myself like that again. To guard the innocent and protect helpless. To show Honor, Valor, Humility, as well as Strength."

Alessia's spine straightened and she looked more like her old self. Serana still didn't speak, seeing in her wolf something worthy of reverence. This was someone who had been through the depths of despair and emerged not just alive, but _alive_. Better than she was. The scars on her flesh not reminders of sufferings past, but badges of honor she wore proudly. Serana's heart both swelled and dropped. Had her own transformation been as such. Alessia had taken her second chance and committed it to a life of honorable servitude. Good deeds. Committed to the spreading of Light into people's lives, and bringing justice to those who threatened that dream.

And what had Serana done? No good deeds. No honorable acts. Just blood and death and darkness. Nothing the gods would see fit to forgive even if she had the courage to ask. Which she didn't.

"Serana." Alessia's voice pulled her out of herself. Her wolf was looking at her with that _knowing_ look again. Damn her and her perceptiveness. "I don't presume to know what you've been through. I wouldn't do you the dishonor of thinking I know what's best for you. But I will say what I believe to be true. You are not an evil person. Neither one of us are. I ask the gods to forgive what I am almost every day. Ask for their forgiveness every time I take a life, even if it's to save my own or another's. I live my life the best way I know how. I love. I laugh. I _live_. Someday, I will answer for my sins. With the life I lead, I know there will be many. I can only hope for the gods mercy and willingness to challenge Hircine for rights to my soul. Nothing more. But until that day, I think everyone _deserves_ to find happiness. Including you."

Serana's throat closed up. How did her wolf always manage to figure out what was bothering her? Hope surged in her heart, wondering if perhaps she wasn't doomed after all. Redemption. Redemption found in stopping whatever it was her father had planned. That would only be the first step on a long road, but one that suddenly didn't seem so impossible. Not so long as Alessia, her friend, _her_ wolf, was at her side. Believed in her.

"Thank you, Alessia." Serana finally said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Always." Alessia smile, tactfully ignoring Serana's watery eyes. "Now, do you mind helping me up? I think I might have a few splinters in my ass from this floor."

Serana laughed. Her heart and soul lightening at the impish grin of her wolf.


	9. Chapter 9: No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 9: No Rest for the Wicked

Alessia

For the first time in she couldn't remember how long, Alessia had no nightmares. The sleep wasn't at all peaceful. Wolf's dreams still plagued her and she kept waking up at every jolt of the carriage. Serana was by her side each time she awoke, calming her down and practically cooing her back into slumber. The transformation had taken a lot out of her. The injuries were taking far longer than usual to heal thanks in part to the silver from the juggernaut's armor. Had it actually broken the skin she would be in far worse condition.

They were nearing Whiterun at last. The three days on the road after Valtheim Towers had been trying. More than once Sigaar suggested they stopped at one of the few remaining Stormcloak encampments for treatment. Of course, Alessia refused. For one, and the most obvious, the rebellion soldiers could do nothing for her but provide bandages and lots of questions. Saying they were searching for an "Imperial Scholar" would only raise unnecessary suspicions. Second, Nord though she may be, she never liked or agreed with Ulfric Stormcloak or his ideals. Honestly she didn't much like Imperial General Tullius either. Even though the civil war was over, bitterness still lingered in the hearts of men.

Either way, Alessia assured both Sigaar and Serana that she could manage until they reached Whiterun. Once there, she could regain her strength over a day or two and then be on the road again. Alessia admitted to herself that she was actually very nervous about bringing Serana into her home. With the vampire attack so fresh in everyone's mind, how might they react when Alessia walked in with a vampire? And Lucia? How might it affect her?

The girl was tough. Far too mature for her mere fifteen years. She was aware of her mother's werewolf nature. There had been a little apprehension in the beginning, but through trust and a lot of patience, things worked out well. Alessia had always preached her belief that one's birth meant nothing, but actions were what moved the world. She made herself living proof so that her daughter might understand it. Would, could, Lucia see _that_ in Serana?

The carriage stopped, the horses sounding a happy greeting and being answered by others of their kind. So, they'd reached the stables then. Sigaar spoke briefly with the stable owner, Skulvar Sable-Hilt. Serana helped Alessia move to the opening flap at the back of the wagon before grabbing what few possessions they wished to bring into the city. Nighttime had fallen, and the familiar smells of Whiterun Hold did her heart good. She was home.

Jasa seen to in her normal fashion, and Sigaar planning on lodging at the Bannered Mare for the extent of their stay, the two made their way up to the main gate. Alessia was a little disappointed not to see Ri'saad's caravan in it's usual place. She had hoped to thank the Khajiit again for saving Lucia. Another time perhaps.

"Something you should know, Serana." Alessia said as they approached the gate. It was closed for the night, but the guards were always willing to open it for the Harbinger or her Companions. "The recent vampire attacks have had an impact on Whiterun's citizens. Lucia, my daughter, was abducted by a group of vampires."

Serana's head snapped up. "What? When?"

"Not long before you and I met. A week or so before I joined the Dawnguard." From the look on Serana's face, she was coming to a conclusion all her own. Alessia tried to reassure her friend. "Physically, the girl wasn't hurt but for a bump on the head and a light fever due to the foul weather at the time. Emotionally, however…"

"You don't know how she will react to having me around." Serana finished, a little sadness in her voice.

Alessia nodded. "I want you to meet her, Serana. She's an amazing girl and I know you two will get along fine. It's just I want to make the introduction cautiously."

Her female was quiet for a moment, mulling things over. Finally she smiled. "Alright. What do you want from me?"

"Just keep quiet and let me take the lead." Alessia smiled, quoting what Serana had said to her before they'd gone into Castle Volkihar.

Serana caught the sarcasm. "Very funny."

"Best case scenario, Lucia will keep you up all night with questions about vampirism. She's curious, that one. I apologize in advance." Alessia laughed.

The guards of course stopped them, but upon seeing who'd appeared at their gates, promptly opened them. The city was quiet, the only people around being guards and one or two locals stumbling home after a good time at the tavern. Ysolda, current owner of the Bannered Mare, never fell short of patrons. Walking down the street, Serana kept close to Alessia. Either out of fear of someone suddenly shouting, "vampire!" or worry that Alessia's limp would turn into a full on collapse.

"I expected Ysgramor's city to be... bigger." Serana said as her head turned from side to side. Alessia just chuckled at the comment.

"This is me." Alessia pointed to Breezehome, the house she'd purchased so long ago. A simple place, but nice enough to raise a family in. Inside was warm, smelling of pack and home. The fire had been stoked recently, meaning Lydia was up and around in the house somewhere. Lucia wasn't in sight either, perhaps asleep already. Unusual since the girl begged and bribed for a mere five minutes more before bedtime. "Hello to the women in the house!"

"Mama!" A shriek sounded from the direction of the girl's bedroom. Little feet plopped onto the wooden floor and raced into the hallway towards them. Lucia had indeed been dressed for sleep, more than likely reading in bed while she waited for dreams. The girl took three gigantic steps, gigantic for a girl no taller than five feet, and leapt into Alessia's waiting arms. "You're home! You're home!"

Alessia's legs buckled and the two went tumbling to the ground in a giggling heap. Serana stepped to the side and just watched the reunion with a smile. "Hello, my girl. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yep! Mila and Braith got into a big fight in the Cloud District yesterday. Braith punched Lars because he didn't want to kiss her and Milia and I saw her do it. So…"

Alessia just smiled as the girl droned on and on about her friends and their adventures. As Lucia told her story, an armor-clad Lydia descended the stairs. At first the woman was at ease, seeing that there was no intruder in the house, but the moment she caught sight of Serana her hand went to the hilt of her sword. The housecarl was no fool. She knew a vampire when she saw one.

"Oh, Mama… What happened to your cheek?" Lucia reached up and gently touched the burn.

"I had a run in with a silver suit of armor." Alessia answered, trying to keep her tone light. "I was foolish and wasn't paying close enough attention to my surroundings."

The girl winced, carefully removing her weight from Alessia and standing on her own. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to go get Arcadia?"

"I'm alright thanks to my friend here." Alessia got to her feet and motioned towards Serana. Her female came forward slowly, seemed to shrink a little under the child's stare. "Lucia, this is my good friend, Serana. Serana, this is my daughter, Lucia."

Serana

"Good to meet you, Lucia." Serana said softly, not sure whether to offer her hand to shake or not. "Your mother speaks well of you."

Lucia just stared at Serana, her eyes as big as saucers. Her wolf remained calm and silent, so Serana followed her lead and allowed the child a moment to process. The girl finally blinked and asked sheepishly, "Are you a vampire?"

Serana nodded, fully aware of the mountain of a woman on the stairs with her hand on her sword. "Yes, I am."

"And…" The child ventured. "And you're my Mama's friend?"

She nodded again. "She's my very best friend."

The girl thought that over for a moment, making that same face Alessia made when thinking. Gods… Even though her wolf had black hair and blue eyes, and the child both brown hair and eyes, the two behaved as if they were blood. The girl's stance, the face, even the grinding of the teeth.

"Mama told me a long time ago that there are both good and bad werewolves. People, too. So, I guess there can be both good and bad vampires." Lucia squared her shoulders and stuck her hand out for shaking. "Pleasure to meet you, Ser- Um… I mean, Ma'am. Thank you for helping my Mama."

Serana could feel her wolf beside her swell up with pride. The girl was such an adorable sight that Serana grinned widely, forgetting her fangs, as she shook Lucia's offered hand. "You may call me Serana."

"Whoa!" The girl leaned forward and pointed to Serana's mouth. "Do your fangs stay out all the time or only sometimes? Can I touch them?"

Serana laughed. She couldn't help it. The girl was just so damned adorable. Alessia grinned and turned to Serana. "I told you she was curious."

And the questions continued. In an attempt to distract the girl, Alessia revealed the silver dress she'd purchased in Riften. It worked for only a few moments. Alessia settled herself in front of the fire, her daughter cuddling up to her while still chattering away. The mountain of a woman, presumably the Lydia mentioned in Riften, sat on the stairs as if to keep watch over the three as they talked. Serana answered each question good heartedly, noting the satisfied and relieved expression on her wolf's face. Alessia wore motherhood well. It suited her. And Lucia seemed to adore the wolf as if she were truly her mother. A bond of love between mother and child.

Serana couldn't help but think of her own mother, Valerica. The two had been close… once. As close and the mother and daughter before her were now. But, over the years that bond, that love, seemed to fade away. Her father falling ever deeper into madness, and her mother trailing right along after him. Leaving Serana feeling abandoned and alone.

"Can you turn into a bat?" Lucia asked, a little yawn edging her voice.

"Not all vampires do, but I can." Serana chuckled when both mother and daughter's head shot up.

Her wolf looked especially surprised. "Since when can you do that?"

"Since always. I am a Vampire Lord remember." She grinned.

"Wow! Can I see?" Lucia asked, sleepy yawn forgotten. "Please?"

"Oh, no. It's to bed with you, young lady." Alessia ruffled the girl's curls. "Give me a kiss and off you go."

"Awe, Mama… Just five more minutes."

"Lucia." The tone was affectionate, but firm. The girl didn't argue any further.

"Good night, Mama." Lucia hugged and kissed her mother's unburned cheek. The girl even hugged Serana as well. "Good night, Ms. Serana."

Serana was so surprised that she only managed a soft, "Sweet dreams."

Before the child could sleepily shuffle off to her bed, a loud _bang_ reverberated throughout the house. All four of them started at the sound, but it was Alessia who tensed. Serana turned to see a redheaded woman with three blue stripes painted across her face enter the home.

"Harbinger, when did you-"

The woman froze at the sight of Serana. It was like looking into the eyes of the wolf again. Only this beast was not _her_ wolf. The redhead roared and dove for Serana. There was a scream, a child's frightened cry, and a much deeper angry bellow. Something was shouted and suddenly Alessia was between the redhead and Serana. The two crashed together like two boulders colliding. They toppled over the chairs, both snarling and grappling for the upper hand. The scuffle was brief, but unbelievably violent. It ended with Alessia pinning the redhead to the wall, an elbow across the woman's throat. Both glared at each other, their faces only mere inches apart. Gone was their human selves. Wolf had taken control.

"Calm yourself, Aela." Alessia's voice had that rough tone to it when the wolf was front and center. Her teeth, no longer human, but sharp and dangerous. The redhead, Aela, snarled in reply. A reply that earned her a solid crack of her skull against the wall.

 _Wait._ The _Aela? Alessia's forbearer?_ Serana suddenly realized the seriousness of their situation. This woman, this werewolf, was the same female who saved Alessia's life. According to Alessia, they were like sisters. Family. So, why were they fighting?

"Lydia." Alessia spoke without looking at the housecarl. The woman had planted herself solidly between the two wolves and Lucia, who was currently weeping openly. "Please, take Lucia to the Bannered Mare. Tell Ysolda we need a few more bottles of ale for our guest."

"Mama…" The girl cried weakly, worry and fear in her voice.

"Everything is going to be alright, Little One." Alessia promised, still not breaking her gaze away from her forbearer. "Go with Lydia. Your Aunt Aela and I have something to discuss. I will send for you when we're done talking, alright?"

The two crossed the room, Lydia making sure to keep herself between the two wolves and the child. The woman knew the danger two angry werewolves posed, and did everything within her power to keep Lucia protected. Serana moved to follow the two out the door, but Alessia stopped her.

"No, Serana. You stay." Not a request. Aela growled low and angry and Alessia tightened her hold on the female. "Serana, I need you to take a seat. Slowly. Preferably one turned to the side facing away from Aela and myself. Remain perfectly still with your hands visible and your eyes forward. Calm, but as quickly as you can."

Serana, though unsure as to why, did as she as told. It took a few moments, but after she sat down and turned her attention away from the struggling pair, the tension lessened dramatically.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" Aela snarled, her voice just as rough as Alessia's.

"Serana is aiding with the vampire attacks." Her wolf explained. Her tone was calm, firm, losing Wolf's edge.

The redhead snarled angrily. "And you dare to bring it _here_?"

"And you dare to attack _my_ guest in _my_ home?" The sheer rage in Alessia's voice made Serana's hair stand on end. She'd never heard that tone of voice from her friend before.

"You have been enthralled, Harbinger! That thing-"

" _She_ is my friend. My companion." Alessia's voice grew cold, harsh. "This female is under my protection. Neither you nor the others will touch her. She is _mine_. Am I understood?"

Aela's face paled and her body froze in shock. The state lasted for only a moment before her face reddened again with suppressed anger. Through gritted teeth she hissed, "Yes, Harbinger. You have my word. I will do no harm to it, nor will the others."

Alessia released her forbearer and stepped back, keeping Serana directly at her back and almost entirely out of Aela's direct line of sight. Aela rubbed her throat, glaring down at the floor without saying a word. The female was taking short little breaths through her nose, and by the look on her face, she wasn't all too happy about what she smelt. Alessia stood deceptively at ease on the balls of her feet. They were planted shoulder length apart, her arms held away from her body ready in case Aela snapped again. She didn't. Instead she bowed, not deeply but quickly, and darted from the house. The door slammed loudly behind her.

Immediately Alessia came to her, looking her over from head to foot. Serana answered the question before her wolf could ask it. "I'm fine."

Alessia signed heavily, seeming to lose mass as she practically withered. She looked so, so tired. "I have to go after her."

"Alessia, you are dead on your feet." Serana protested.

"If I don't talk to her now, she'll be gone by morning." Her wolf ran her fingers through her hair, then seeming to realize she'd done so, stopped. "There's an extra bedroom for you in the basement. It's set up much like Honeyside. Will you be alright here for a little while?"

Serana nodded, though reluctantly.

"Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. And to whatever is stocked in the alchemy station downstairs." Her wolf started towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Alessia." Serana hadn't intended to call out to her, but found herself doing so anyway. Her wolf turned, that brow of hers raised in question. "Thank you for, you know, defending me. That couldn't have been easy since she's your forebear."

Her wolf gave a small smile. "Easier than you might think."

Serana walked about the house after Alessia left. The house was a home. Simple in design. Mostly wooden things, carved with care and placed artfully about the rooms. Up stairs she found that the loft area doubled as a sort of reading nook. Books of all colors and sizes lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Two or three tomes laid open on a table nearby. One showing illustrations of dragons and knights. Another a book on mathematics.

Of the two rooms on the second level, only one held interest. It was the largest of the rooms, and it smelt of her wolf. She fought the urge to snoop, only allowing herself a quick glance about the room. It was sparse and practical, two things Serana had come to expect from Alessia, but also warm. She sat on the bed, noting that it was fairly low to the ground. Thinking on that, Serana gathered that it was a shorter fall to the floor while her wolf tossed and turned in her nightmares.

On the nightstand was a single unlit candle and a stack of books. Curious, Serana opened the first and read the title aloud. " _A Dream of Sovngarde._ "

The second was an untitled tome, the flowing script seeming to be female. Serana wondered if perhaps she had found Alessia's journal. Guilty, she read a little and was relieved, though a little disappointed, that the author wasn't her wolf. The last was a thinner book. From a quick skim of the pages, it looked like a romance.

" _Of Fjori and Holgeir_." Serana read the cover with a smile. So, her wolf kept a love story on her nightstand? And from the look of the spine, read it often. Interesting.

Serana kept the novel as she made her way downstairs and to the basement bedroom. Along the way, she took a quick peek at the alchemical supplies in stock. Adequate for some therapy play time, but nothing much more potent than Nirnroot. The enchanting table was well stocked with various sizes of soul gems. Quite a few black ones in fact. What Serana hadn't expected was to find a fairly impressive forge. From what she could make out, the smoke traveled up the same chimney as the fireplace upstairs in the living area. Genius design. Inside the forge were numerous racks full of magical weapons. Bows, swords, axes… All beautifully made and all but one with an enchantment upon them.

The one lacking in any magical aura whatsoever was a steel blade that hung just over a small wooden desk and chair on the left side of the room. The mounds of parchment with elegant weapon designs made it obvious that Alessia used the space for weapon ideas. Looking at the steel sword, Serana thought the placement seemed to say the weapon held some sort of special meaning to Alessia. However, the blade was simply made and chipped almost beyond the point of being of any use beyond that of its current employ as a dust collector. Interesting, though somewhat unimportant.

Next to the forge was the bedroom. Serana could feel the warmth from the forge through the wall. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. It was a simple room. Bed, small table and chair, and a chest of drawers. To her surprise, an odd glowing lamp came to life when she entered the room. Cautiously, she approached it and touched the glass. Cool to the touch and blueish. Not the red of candle flame. From the look of it, it was a glowing mushroom incorporated into a lamp.

Upstairs, footsteps creaked the floorboards. Large, heavy, clomping ones and light childlike steps. Alessia must have told Lydia and the child they could return to the house. Forgetting the strange lamp, Serana made herself comfortable on the bed and began reading _Of Fjori and Holgeir_. Tired though she was, Serana didn't wish to sleep until she knew her wolf was back safe and sound. Had she made the right choice in letting her go alone? More than likely, her presence at the confrontation would have made things far worse. Still. She worried.

And the book was not helping. A romance, yes, but a tragic one at that. Who kept something that depressing on their bedside table?

Just as she sat up, little feet made their way down the stairs into the basement. The girl was making an effort to be silent, but Serana's vampire ears missed nothing. When the expected, shy sounding, knock came at her door, Serana asked, "Yes?"

Lucia poked her small nose in first. "You awake, Ms. Serana?"

"Yes, I am. Please come in, Lucia." The girl did so, a little shyly. Clutched to her chest was a tattered journal and an even more tattered cloth doll. "Is something wrong?"

"When my Mama brought me to live with her, she told me what she was. I was scared at first, but then she gave me this." Lucia brandished the journal. "She read it with me. Helped me understand what she was. After that, I wasn't so afraid."

"Is that her journal?" Serana asked.

"Here. Take it." The girl held out the book for Serana. "Earlier, when Aunt Aela got angry, I got scared. But then I remembered what my book said about fighting werewolves. I saw how scared you were too, so I thought that maybe you didn't understand what was happening."

A little surprised, the girl was just as observant as her mother, Serana took the offered tome. "Thank you, Lucia. This is very kind and thoughtful of you."

The little girl's chest puffed up in pride. So much like her mother indeed. "Mama may be a big, scary monster sometimes, but she's not a bad monster. I don't think you are either. That's why I think she likes you so much. I can tell she does. I like you, too."

Once again, glad she couldn't blush, Serana just smiled. "I like you, too. And your mother."

"I-" The girl stopped at large, clomping feet on the ceiling above. "I'd better get back upstairs. Mama told me not to bother you with more questions until tomorrow. Night, Ms. Serana."

Serana said her good night, and sat on the bed with the journal in her lap. If she thought the tragic love story was well worn, this book was almost falling apart. She could see the many, many attempts to repair the spine. Even some of the pages were coming loose. The child had been correct in thinking Serana didn't quite understand what had happened upstairs. Obviously, Aela hadn't liked Serana's presence in the house. Being a werewolf, the female would have definitely smelt what she was. But that conversation, if one could even call all that snarling and growling a conversation, was unsettling.

" _She is_ mine _."_

The words sent a little chill through Serana. What had Alessia meant by that? Opening the book, she thought perhaps the answer might lie somewhere within. Her wolf's script was in fact very feminine. Flowing. Every "T" crossed, and every "I" dotted precisely so. Addressed to Lucia, the journal was more of a letter specifically written so that a child could understand it easily. Which was a good thing for Serana.

Alessia

The doors of Jorrvaskr boomed as Alessia slammed her way into the old mead hall. Her Companions, all of the members by the look of it, jumped in surprise then to their feet once they realized who had entered. All immediately saluted their Harbinger and watched warily as she stalked towards the stairs to the living quarters. The two brothers Farkas and Vilkas stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed, as if they had been waiting on her.

"Harbinger." Vilkas greeted her as he always had, a slight bow and a turning of the head to expose his neck a bit.

"Hey, Boss." His brother Farkas followed suit, though not as quickly. The male was too busy grinning.

Alessia slowed and nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. She'd been following Aela's scent up until she entered Jorrvaskr. The hall being where Aela spent the majority of her time, the place reeked of the female. Not easy to follow a scent trail. "Aela pass this way?"

"Like a pissed off wet Sabre Cat." Farkas grinned some more. "What she do?"

Alessia bared her teeth and growled low. "Keep everyone up here. I don't want an audience."

"As you say, Harbinger." Vilkas nodded. "May we ask what happened?"

Alessia ignored the question and stomped down the steps. This was not going to be an easy conversation, but one that needed to be taken care of right away. Not only was it a matter of Serana's safety in Whiterun, but also her status as pack Alpha. She didn't much like the dominance game she was forced to play, but Wolf would not let her rest so long as she felt the challenge was unanswered. And in this case, Wolf's need superseded her own desires for peace.

The sleeping quarters were empty save for Jorrvaskr's resident housekeeper Tilma. The old woman looked haggard and frightened. "Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"I'm guessing Aela came through here?" Alessia was gentle with the woman. Wolf purred a little, fond of the elder.

"Yes. She went to her quarters, I think."

Alessia heard a crash from down the hall. Towards Aela's room. Poor Tilma cringed, probably not looking forward to cleaning up whatever mess Aela was making. Alessia gently guided the woman by the shoulder to the stairs. "Go up. I will deal with this now."

"Gods bless you, Harbinger." Tilma said as she went to meet the brothers.

 _Better hope they do. I'm going to need all the help I can get,_ Alessia thought as she made her way down the hall. By the sound of it, Aela was stomping about in her room. The door was shut, but that did nothing to hamper the colorful swearing going on inside. Before she could knock, the door swung open violently. Her forbearer, large hunting pack slung over her shoulder, staggered only a moment before trying to get around Alessia. Not going to happen. Alessia slammed her fist into the door frame, effectively blocking Aela's way.

Aela growled, but didn't even glance in Alessia's direction. "Get out of my way, Harbinger."

"No." She answered. Simple. Direct. Final.

The growl turned into a snarl. "You going to keep me from hunting _every_ vampire in the Hold, or just the one you're fucking?"

Alessia kept her face blank, though she was fighting the urge to go completely slack-jawed. Where in the hell had Aela gotten that idea? She realized her mistake when Aela finally turned and glared at her.

"So you don't deny it." The female's words sounded… almost hurt.

"Yes, I deny it. There has been no mating between Serana and I." She left out the part where Alessia seriously wished there was something physical between her female and herself. Best not to mention it though. Even so, her hackles rose defensively. "And even if there was, it would be no business of yours."

Aela stomped back into her room and forcefully threw the pack onto her bed. The bag bounced then hit the wall on the other side with a loud _thump_. "Of course it's my business! It's _everyone's_ business when you bring a _vampire_ into Whiterun! Into your own home! With your child!"

"Serana is a danger to no one." Alessia followed her inside the room and shut the door gently, trying to remain absolutely calm. Wolf was practically clawing to get free. "Had you given me the opportunity to explain the situation, you would have known that."

It took some time to get Aela into a listening mood, but finally Alessia told the entirety of what she knew. The story was edited, leaving out certain moments between Serana and herself that might inflame the situation. This was unusual behavior for her forbearer. Aela didn't lose her temper, priding herself on keeping her head in a fight while males fought with their hearts and ignored their head.

"And you're sure it is telling you the truth?" Aela asked after a long pause.

"Yes, _she_ is." Wolf growled, emphasizing that Serana was not an 'it'. "I wouldn't have let Serana anywhere near Lucia if I didn't trust her. You know that."

Her forbearer crossed her arms and grit her teeth, staring down at her feet.

"Aela, what is this really about?" Alessia asked, finally done with dancing around whatever was really bothering her forbearer. The female glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "And don't lie to me and say it's nothing."

Aela growled a little, but swallowed it quickly and looked away. "Your scent has altered. I can smell that thi-, I mean, that female all over you. And your scent on her."

"What?" Alessia asked, brilliantly.

"You haven't noticed?" Aela chuckled, a condescending and sort of sad sound. "Your scents have mixed, Alessia. Wolves tend to do that when they-"

"I haven't mated with Serana." Alessia interrupted.

"But you want to, don't you." Not a question. And not really an accusation either. Just a statement of fact.

Alessia gulped, trying hard not to let anything show. "I've been feeding Serana small portions of my blood."

"I can smell _that_ , too." Aela rolled her eyes. "That is an entirely different smell and you know it."

Alessia said nothing. Admitted to nothing. Saying that she wanted Serana would bring far more problems than simply denying the fact would. Wolf, on the other hand, refused to be anything but open and honest about her desires. A wave of fresh vampire and werewolf mixed scent rose in the air. Her forbearer looked as if she might vomit.

"I guess that settles that then." Aela snatched her hunting bag again, moving to the door. "I'll talk with Farkas and Vilkas on my way out. They'll talk with the Companions. By my word, your vampire will have no trouble from us."

"Aela…" Too late, Alessia realized that it wasn't disgust that was driving her forbearer to anger. But… jealousy.

"Don't, Alessia. Just… don't." The female stopped at the door, not turning to look at Alessia when she spoke again. "I won't get in your way. But when _this_ monster is done using you and throws you into a ditch like the last one, don't expect me to be there to save you again."

"Damn it, Aela! Don't leave like this!" Alessia started after her, but stopped.

"Already gone, _Harbinger_." The female said as she stalked up and out of the sleeping quarters.

After the female left and Alessia was alone in the basement of Jorrvaskr, home to the famous Companions, she shouted, "Gods damn this fucking shit!"

Serana

The journal was immensely interesting and helpful. Though Serana had only seen her wolf's beast in action once, she felt she already understood certain actions that had confused her before. Like when Wolf had deliberately given Serana the bandit to feed upon. It had not only been an act of practicality, but also an act of affection. According to the journal, in Wolf's mind, she was providing for someone whom she considered 'hers'. It brought new light to what Alessia had said upstairs.

" _Mine."_

The word still made her shiver. Serana guessed that Alessia was, by default, a protective person. With Wolf's somewhat overwhelming need to protect, it was possible that it was nearly to a fault. Ever since they first met, her wolf had repeatedly put herself in harm's way for Serana's safety. Now she wondered if maybe it wasn't a voluntary thing on Alessia's part. Had Wolf, which she now saw as an entirely separate entity, pushed Alessia into an act that she otherwise wouldn't have considered? An unnerving thought.

A door opened and closed upstairs. Her wolf's well known light footsteps treading across the room towards the back of the house. Serana sat up in bed, fully expecting Alessia to descend the stairs and come to see here. Her wolf didn't. Instead, she seemed to keep to the back of the house, then stop moving altogether. Curious, Serana got up and went to find her friend.

When she did find Alessia, the female was not in good shape. She sat at the kitchen table, a bottle of something strong smelling in her hand. Serana noted the second, empty bottle toppled over on the table nearby. The burn on Alessia's face had healed some, but the frown and creased brow spoke of another pain. The moment she saw Serana, however, the frown vanished completely.

"Oh, I thought you'd be asleep by now. Did I wake you?" Her wolf said. That protective nature coming to the forefront as always.

"No, you didn't." Serana sat across from her wolf, turning down an offered mug of whatever it was she was drinking. "I didn't feel right going to bed until I knew you were back."

"I checked on Lucia when I came in. Asleep, but I half expected her to still be pestering you." Alessia chuckled. "I hope she didn't bother you too much."

"Not at all. She's a sweet little girl." Serana assured her. "She helped me pick out a book to read while I waited for you, then went right to bed."

Alessia smiled. "Let me guess, the Yellow Book of Riddles? That's one of her favorites."

"Actually, it was a journal. Your journal. The one you gave her detailing lycanthropy."

Her wolf straightened a little. "Oh? I thought she'd put that one away a long time ago."

"She told me you gave it to her shortly after you adopted her. Sort of an… introductory into your werewolf nature." Serana explained. "Lucia thought it might help me understand the fight between you and Aela."

Tilting her head much like Wolf had in the tower, Alessia leaned forward. "And did it help at all?"

"I think so." Alessia gestured for her to continue. "Wolf makes you do things. Things that you normally wouldn't do. Pushes you to act a-"

"My wolf doesn't make me to do anything." Alessia said, not forcefully, but firmly.

Serana cleared her throat. "Wolf doesn't make you overly protective?"

"Well, no. I was always very protective. Especially of children. Both Wolf and I see a child as a priceless treasure that needs protecting at all costs. Wolf nature only enhanced that particular trait of mine and made me more capable of surviving it. She and I are linked mind and body. In any given situation, both our thoughts are weighed against each other and a solution is drawn between us both. Though in some cases, one takes precedence over the other."

"And what about the 'mine' thing with Aela? Your journal explained it as a sort of 'claiming'. Claiming meaning what exactly?"

"Um…" Dear gods. Alessia was blushing. Heavily. Her big, blue eyes growing wide with sudden shock and fear. "I… I-I didn't realize I said that."

Her wolf made a move to get up, but Serana reached over and snatched her wrist. "Please, talk to me Alessia."

"I-I can't. Not now. Not after…" Alessia shook her head and pulled away from Serana. "Excuse me. I'm exhausted."

Serana let her go, sensing that her wolf was fighting an internal battle. As much as she wanted to help, she thought that her interference would only make things worse. Instead of chasing after Alessia's retreating footsteps, she went to her own room. The journal still lay where she'd left it on the bed. Sleep wasn't something she imagined she was capable of at the moment. Sighing, Serana propped herself up on the bed and again started reading. Perhaps a second read through the book would help her better understand.


	10. Chapter 10: Of Moths and Men

Chapter 10: Of Moths and Men

Serana

The next few days were not easy ones. Alessia tended to keep to herself mostly, if not all of the time. Sometimes found in the enchantment room repairing her armor from a failed experiment, the rest she spent sleeping and recouping from the silver poisoning. The female also consumed massive amounts of food. A woman by the name of Ysolda, young Lucia introduced Serana and the woman, came by almost every meal to deliver pounds of beef. The journal explained the high amount of caloric intake was required for the process of lycanthropic healing. Alessia's werewolf metabolism was extremely high as it was, but an injury and transformation increased her body's need for fuel.

The silver was the most pressing concern. Had any of the metal actually gotten into Alessia's bloodstream, she would have instantly gone into shock and eventually her heart would have failed. The thought of how close her wolf had come to a very slow and painful death frightened Serana to no end. Because of that, she focused herself on any alchemical possibilities of neutralizing silver poisoning. With Lucia's help, and Lydia's constant guardianship, Serana made her way back and forth to the town apothecary for various ingredients. With all the curiousness of a child, Lucia stuck to Serana's side like sap on a tree. Questioning what ingredients did what, and asking if she could stir the bowl or work the mortar and pestle.

Serana enjoyed the girl's company and found herself in the role of teacher. Lucia was quick to learn and very obedient when asked to do something. Of course when dealing with anything even slightly dangerous, Serana had the girl stand on the opposite side of the room for safety. Last thing she wanted was to accidentally harm her wolf's daughter. At one point, while aiding Lucia in crushing a particularly stubborn piece of Mudcrab Chitin, Serana found herself looking through they eyes of her own mother. Her mother's gentle hands guiding her own much smaller hands in a similar situation with some bones.

The memory was almost too much. Luckily, her wolf called the two up from their play for their noon meal. The giggling child rushed upstairs and began chattering away with her mother in that adorable way of hers. Serana gathered herself, carefully wiping away a few tears that had escaped from her eyes before joining in the meal.

"Mama! Ms. Serana and I are making something to help your burn." Lucia chirped excitedly.

Alessia looked at her daughter, then to Serana. "Any luck?"

"The current batch seems promising. Once it's done, I'd like to test it." Serana grinned impishly, attempting to dispel the tension between herself and her wolf. "That is if you're not afraid I'll melt you or something."

"Yeah, Mama. Don't be a milk drinker." Lucia chimed in.

Her wolf looked back and forth between the two, a playful grin on her face. "I have a feeling I've been outnumbered here."

"And surrounded. Right, Lydia?" Lucia giggled and grinned at the housecarl.

"Don't you bring me into this, you little rascal you." The woman had lightened up a small amount once she realized Serana wasn't going to hurt anyone. "And don't think that little grin of yours will fool me. You're not getting any of those concoctions anywhere near me."

After the meal, in which Alessia ate at least thirty pounds of beef, the three ventured down into the alchemy lab. Her wolf flinched at the smell, a little apprehensive. Either way she gamely sat and kept still while Serana gently prodded her left cheek. She could feel Alessia eyes on her, watching every move she made. Her wolf was grinding her teeth again, which strangely comforted her. Lucia held the bowl while Serana applied the grayish goo to Alessia's face. She twitched once, then as Serana began to rub in the potion with gentle circles of her thumb, her wolf actually purred. Even closed her eyes and leaned in to Serana's hands.

"Better?" Serana asked, focusing on a particularly bad spot on Alessia's chin.

Her wolf tilted her head backwards, giving Serana better access. "Mmm-hmmm…"

"It works, Ms. Serana!" Lucia shouted, giggling the whole time. "Eww! And that had troll fat in it!"

Alessia cracked open one eye slightly and looked at Serana with a grin. "And… something fishy? I smell it."

"Mudcrab Chitin." Serana grinned back. "At least it's not a bucket of fish heads."

"You're right. This…" Alessia leaned into Serana's hands and closed her eyes again. "This is _much_ better."

If Serana didn't know any better, her wolf was enjoying far more than simple pain relief. The purring thrum was a dead give away. But Serana let Alessia have her pleasure. With how distant she had been lately, it made Serana happy to see some small part of her wolf return to her. Maybe, in time, she'd be ready to talk about what happened in Jorrvaskr.

Alessia

Leaving home was never easy. Saying goodbye to Lucia was the worst of it. There were often tears, but this time the girl managed only a wobbly lip and a few sniffles. Even so, Alessia made it a point never to leave until her daughter was smiling. Whatever it took. A joke. Tickling. Sometimes even a promise that she would return with something special in exchange for a single smile. However, this goodbye was ended with a small grin and giggle prompted by Serana. The two traded hushed whispers, Serana returning the journal, and ruffling Lucia's hair. Which brought about another giggle and a fierce hug that nearly knocked the female off her feet.

Now as they traveled down the road towards Rorikstead, Serana sitting on the back of the carriage and she upon Jasa tailing them, Alessia wondered if maybe she was in love with the female after all. Wolf evidently considered Serana her mate already. It would explain why Aela grew so agitated so very quickly. As she said, wolves tended to bond their scents once mated. But it wasn't something Alessia had expected to happen, or even noticed happening. Never even witnessed such a bond forming in another wolf. Of course, her experiences with wolves was limited to Aela and the brothers. And before the two were killed, Skjor and Kodlak.

Aela's jealously was a bit of a shock though. She had a right to question the wisdom in bringing Serana around Lucia. Her forbearer wasn't much for children in general, but Lucia was the child of her Alpha. And she genuinely seemed to like the child at times. But never, not once in the decade that she'd known the female, had she ever given any notion that she thought of Alessia as anything more than a friend. Alessia had never seen the female as anything more than a friend and teacher either. Did Aela think that Alessia wouldn't ever think to search for a mate? It hadn't been one of her top priorities in the past few years, but surely…

"You're going to pull your hair out if you keep doing that." Serana said, leaning back in the wagon and grinning. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not especially. No." Alessia placed her hands firmly on Jasa's saddle horn. Breaking the habit of pulling her hair wasn't going well. A distraction might help. "So, you and Lucia got along well."

Her female leaned forward, dangling her legs over the edge of the wagon. "She's a sweet girl. Bright, too. With a bit of training she could become a very accomplished alchemist. I left her a few exercises to do. If she gets the basics down now-"

"You gave my daughter alchemical exercises to do? Alone?" Alessia asked, a little alarmed.

Serana chuckled. "Calm down. It's just a light itching powder she can use on that Braith girl."

"Oh, I'm going to hear about that one from Saffir." Alessia rolled her eyes, really not looking forward to _that_ conversation.

"The girl's mother?" Serana asked.

Alessia nodded. "One dragon of a woman. Her father, Amren, would think the prank funny."

"Well, then I'm sorry if I cause you any undue trouble." Her female didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, she seemed quite smug about it.

"I just hope she doesn't start using it on the Jarl's children." Alessia sighed, imagining herself trying to explain to Balgruuf why all of his children suddenly started scratching themselves ferociously. She already had to explain Lucia giving the oldest son, Frothar, a black eye. The boy was of a mind with Braith in that picking on someone was somehow code for 'I like you.' If that daughter of hers got it in her head to use the itching powder…

"You're doing it again." Serana pointed to Alessia's hair, of which she was pulling. Alessia sighed and replaced her hand on the saddle horn.

"I think perhaps you two got along _too_ well." Alessia chucked at Serana's impish grin.

* * *

The trio didn't even make it to Dragon Bridge before trouble arose. Alessia spotted the smoke long before the fire was visible and told Sigaar to stop the wagon. Jasa shied at the scent in the air. She smelt it, and from the look on Serana's face, her female did too.

Dismounting and tossing the reigns to Sigaar she said, "Wait here."

The man nodded without a word. Notching an arrow as she ran, Alessia kept to the side of the path. Behind, Serana followed, careful to remain silent. The bend in the path was punctuated by a large boulder. Whatever waited for them did so on the opposite side. Alessia peeked, slowly. After a moment, she eased her weapon and gave her female the all clear.

A wagon simmered, the heat of the fire long over. Both the horses pulling the cart had been slaughtered, their throats practically shredded. As had their unfortunate previous owners. Not far from the cart were the remains of a man and woman. Their throats too having been shredded. At first sight it appeared that one of her own kind, a feral werewolf, had attacked the wagon. However the hearts of all four victims were still intact, which would be unusual for a feral to resist, and the scent of unknown vampires, not wolves, lingered on the corpses.

"Alessia." Serana called her over, and her suspicions were confirmed. The dusty remains of two vampires were hidden behind the wagon. The dust easily camouflaged with the ash from the fire. Apparently, the attack had happened before dawn. These two were slain and left for the sun to finish off. Serana held out a folded piece of paper. "I found this."

The note was written by one Malkus. An order had been placed to capture and transport the Moth Priest to a nearby hideout. Forebears' Cave. Not a place Alessia was familiar with. The trail would be hours old, but Wolf would have little trouble following it. As it turned out, the path was far easier to trail that expected. Small splatters of blood led away from the wreckage and into the nearby woods. Alessia touched the redness. Almost dry. Human. Not vampire judging by the color.

"Are we following it?" Serana knelt by her side, eying the blood for herself.

"The tracks lead off that way." Alessia pointed. "If the Priest is still alive, they'll have barricaded themselves in by now. We need to be careful."

Her female nodded. "I'll follow your lead."

The trail was very easy to follow. Either this Malkus didn't care who gave chase, or he was a fool. Alessia believed it was perhaps a little of both. Aside from Serana, she hadn't met a vampire yet who didn't think themselves godlike. The tracks ended at a wide river, one of which Alessia was not eager to cross. Wolf did not like water. Both because of a simple dislike of the wet and because in Wolf's form swimming was very difficult. While in human form swimming was not at all a problem, but the fear of drowning was sever.

A fallen tree was their only way across without moving however many miles up or down river. It was a trick, the two females holding onto each other's arms for balance as they crossed. Once on the other side, it took a little time picking back up the trail. Serana stood back and watched Alessia as she sniffed around. Wolf preened a little, trying to show that not only was she a good protector, but also a good hunter. A provider. Alessia internally scolded her wolf. Now as not the time to flirt.

Again pointed in the right direction, the two started off again. The cave was not well hidden. There wasn't even a guard posted outside. But the place stunk of vampire. Alessia paused, drawing her sword. "Are you ready?"

At Serana's nod they entered the cave with Alessia leading the way. The cave was damp and dark, as were most caves. In the distance echoed a roar of rushing water. Exiting the tunnel the cave opened up into a large cavern with old ruins lining the far side. Torches were lit here and there, their light revealing only a handful of humanoid shapes. Quiet in those places. The focus of activity lay in a circle of stones. A strange magical orb emanated its own light from the center of the formation. More humanoid shapes lingered there in small groups. Their voices were drowned out by the rushing waters.

"I think that's a containment spell. And a powerful one at that." Serana whispered as she and Alessia crouched. "That must be where they're holding the Priest."

"Do you know how to disable it?" Alessia asked.

Her female stared at the thing, thinking. "I don't know. I'll have to get closer and see the magical workings for myself. I don't know who this Malkus is. Quite possible he's a powerful mage in my father's court."

"Hmm." Alessia glanced around, looking for a way down to the circle of stones without alerting all the vampire's thralls at once. She could probably do it. Maybe. But Serana? "If I asked you to wait here while I took out a few of the sentries, would you? I'd prefer to eliminate as many of their thralls as possible before we move in. If they are keeping the Priest, I don't want a hostage situation."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Her female looked concerned, but Alessia just grinned and pulled up her hood and mask.

"Did I ever mention I also do work for the Dark Brotherhood on occasion?"

Serana

Wonders never cease to amaze. Her wolf was the Dragonborn, the Harbinger, the Thieves Guild Master, Thane of five cities of Skyrim, _and_ a member of the most famous guild of assassins in history. Was there anything the female couldn't do? Magic. There was that. In fact, healing seemed to be her only real magical talent aside from weapon enchantment. She'd repaired the armor quite well, claiming another experiment was in place.

Alessia hadn't been gone very long. Even Serana, with her vampire eyes and knowledge of where the female would be, had trouble keeping tabs on her. She moved like a ghost from hiding place to hiding place. When she struck, it was fast and silent. Dragging her victim away and stashing it somewhere as to not raise alarm. She lost her again behind a large pile of stones when a sound startled Serana from behind.

"Don't move, Serana." A hoarse voice was accompanied by a sharp blade at her throat. It wasn't a voice she recognized, but the smell was definitely vampire. "Where's your bitch?"

Serana said nothing.

"Humph… No matter. She'll come for you either way. Then we'll be able to deliver the Priest, the Wolf, and the traitorous daughter all at once." The knife dug deeper into Serana's neck, drawing a small rivulet of blood. "You're father will be so pleased, Princess."

The vampire was rough, forcing Serana to the ground and quickly spell binding her hands behind her back. Had the knife not been there she would have struggled, but she didn't dare test a vampire she didn't know. For all she knew the male was as old and as powerful as she was. Plus, causing a commotion would only make things worse. If Alessia could somehow…

"Move." The male kicked Serana's side. Hard enough that she was almost certain a rib cracked.

Serana complied. Rolling to her side and forcing herself up without use of her arms. The male chuckled, and kicked her to the ground again. But she rose again, this time getting a good look at the male. An Orsimer, or orc. Tall and broad shouldered. The usual vampire ashen skin and red eyes. Though he seemed… drained almost. Tired.

The vampire marched her down the stairs towards a ledge in the rocks. Hidden there was a small, thin flight of stairs that led directly up to the circle of stones. The hum of the spell seemed deafening up close. Looking at the binding, she was a little proud to see that it _was_ , in fact, a containment spell. Inside, was a kneeling figure of an elderly man. He looked bruised and exhausted, but alive.

"Down, Princess." The vampire snarled and shoved Serana to her knees.

"Malkus, is that-" One of the other vampires, a young looking female, started when she caught sight of Serana.

"Our second offering to Lord Harkon. His _precious_ daughter." The Orsimer vampire, the infamous Malkus, grinned as he knelt beside Serana and began scratching something in the dirt. It was a binding spell. A much smaller version of the one holding the Priest, but one in the same. The design took only a moment to form, the vampire's ability much greater than anticipated, and only a drop of his blood to activate it. A miniature version of the same barrier leapt into place around Serana's kneeling form. Sounds were distorted, but only slightly. She could still hear everything going on outside the barrier, however her sight suffered greatly. It was like trying to see a stone at the bottom of a rushing river. "There, now. Be a good little Princess and I might just let you live."

"Bite me, you bastard." Serana hissed under her breath.

"Ha! Don't tempt me, Serana. I haven't fed in a few days. And you, my dear, look good enough to eat." The Orsimer's form turned from Serana and spoke to the other three vampires. "Keep your eyes open for the wolf. The bitch is skulking around here somewhere."

"Yes, Master!" The three chimed in unison and made off out of Serana's range of sight.

"Alright, old man. Where were we?" Malkus turned his attention to the much larger containment sphere. "Ah, yes. You were continuing your stubborn resistance. Heh. The more you fight me, mortal, the more you will suffer."

"I will resist you, monster. I must!" The old man's voice was strong and defiant.

Malkus paced around the circle. Slowly, as if he were stalking prey he hadn't already caught. "How much longer can you keep this up, old man? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle. It's only a matter of time. Give yourself to me."

"No! I must… I-I must… resist…" The Moth Priest faltered. Serana could hear the strain in it. How long had the man been fighting Malkus's influence. Hours? Days?

"Yes…" The Orsimer purred. "That's it. I can feel your defenses crumbling. You are weak. You want this to end. You want to give in to me."

"No… N-No…" The old man's voice had turned into a whimper. Serana's undead heart broke from hearing it.

"Acknowledge me as your master, old man! Now, you are mine! Say it!"

"Y-Yes, Master."

As the Priest broke, Serana heard something quite out of place. Her wolf's voice from right behind her barrier. "Get his attention."

Her head spun to look for Alessia, but through the waves of energy she saw no one. But, there was no mistaking her wolf's voice. Displaced as it was. She turned to Malkus and tried to think of something that would draw the vampire away from his victory. Maybe, the promise of another one soon to come.

"You know my father cares nothing for me." Serana spoke calmly, trying to ignore that what she spoke was the absolute truth. "All he cares for is the Elder Scroll and the power that comes with it."

At the word 'power' the vampire turned his head. There was suspicion, but Serana hadn't ever known a vampire who would turn down a chance for more power. "Lord Harkon didn't mention you left with the Scroll."

"I imagine he wouldn't dare speak of such humiliation. I mean, I did just _walk_ out the castle with it." A partial lie. She had walked out of a secret passageway her and her mother used to use after stealing the Elder Scroll from her father's chambers.

"No, I imagine he wouldn't." He approached her. "Do you have it?"

 _Got him_ , she thought.

"It's hidden somewhere safe." Serana explained. In truth, she and Alessia had left the Scroll in a magically sealed chest in the wagon. Only a combination of their blood would break the seal. "Only my companion and I know of it's location. And it requires _both_ of us to retrieve it. Kill her and you get nothing."

Malkus grumbled something unintelligible. "How do I know you're not just lying to save your own hide?"

"You don't. You're just going to have to-"

"Ven Gaar Nos!" Alessia's voice boomed over the sound of the spellworks. A severe wind kicked up, Malkus and the other three vampire's fought to stay on their feet. "Mul Qah Diiv!"

As the cyclone raged, a glowing ball of blue light leapt down into the wind and struck down two of the vampires in less than a blink of an eye. The third cried out, drawing Malkus's attention to the danger. It did her little good. Alessia's blade struck home, ending the female's call for aid. Malkus wasted no time. He drew on his magic and flung a bolt of lightning at her wolf. It made contact but seemed to do little damage. The attack bounced off the strange glowing armor as if it were some sort of forcefield. Alessia may not have been too proficient in magic, but her inborn Dragonborn abilities made up for it.

Alessia rolled away from another bolt of white hot lightning, taking cover behind the Priest's containment spell. Wise. Any disruption to that spell, a disruption like a bolt of lightning, might force it to overload and explode. Something no one wanted to happen. The battlefield stilled as the cyclone lost its momentum. Alessia's glowing armor sputtered and faded away.

"So, the wolf is actually a dragon, huh?" Malkus chuckled as he moved around the containment spell. Alessia mirrored his movement, seeming to try and get close to Serana's magical cage. "I thought them all dead. It would seem I was wrong. One of the flying lizards still lives. At least for the moment."

Alessia said nothing.

"Tell me, Dragonborn, how did it feel to kill your own brothers? I've never had siblings so I wouldn't know." The Orsimer laughed. "According to the legends, the Dragonborn absorbs the soul of any dragon they slay. How does it feel knowing that even though the World Eater is dead, a part of him still lives on inside you?"

The reaction was a physical blow. Alessia snarled so loudly, so ferociously, it echoed in the vast chamber. In a blast of speed, her wolf darted around the corner of the containment spell. Her charge was accompanied by another loud roar. Malkus laughed and unleashed a fury of thunderous attacks. To Serana's surprise, her wolf didn't just dodge them. She _blocked_ them. A small magical shield formed each time a bolt came too close. It gave her just enough time to close the gap between them and lash out with her sword.

The vampire was fast, ducking the blow and coming up with the dagger. He missed, barely. Alessia hardly seemed to notice the blade. She kept moving forward, slamming into Malkus with all her strength and plowing him into the wall. The male let out a loud and slightly pained exhalation of air. Then her wolf grabbed hold of his hair and slammed his skull into the rocks a few times. Recovering, he lashed out with the dagger again, this time succeeding in a small slice across Alessia's breastplate.

Seeming to come to her senses, Alessia stepped back. Not enough space to give the magic user the chance to cast anymore spells, but enough to maneuver. They traded blows. Malkus obviously far more of a challenge than her wolf had expected. But Alessia's greater reach against a dagger evened the odds. If only just so. It all came down to a simple mistake. The vampire, overeager to end the battle, attempted a spell. It hit. Hard. But the blow was like a howling wind trying to bow a mountain. Alessia jerked, but didn't falter. Her blade sang through the air, piercing Malkus through the throat.

The death was swift, made quicker when Alessia pulled the blade from the dead vampires flesh. His life blood spilled to the stones. Her wolf swayed a bit, her hand going to her ribcage where the magical blow had landed. She coughed wetly. Serana stood, raising her hand to the barrier. It sizzled and crackled as she touched it. Pain shot threw her arm and down into her whole left side.

The sound caught Alessia's attention. The female limped over to the barrier and looked it over. Even through the watery surface of the spell, Serana could see something was severely wrong with her wolf. Frustrated, Alessia slammed her fist into the spell and received the same zap as Serana. Only difference was that Alessia kept hitting the barrier.

"Alessia, stop!" Serana cried out. Her wolf did, but seemingly begrudgingly. Wolf was too close to the surface. Alessia wasn't running off of her human brain. Not fully. Wolf growled in frustration. Serana would have to talk her down. Talk her through getting the containment spells deactivated. "Alessia, you need to calm down. Breathe. If you shift you won't be able to undo the bindings."

Alessia obeyed. Taking in a deep breath, even though it seemed painful. But she did it again. And again. And again until she could speak. "What do I do?"

 _Thank goodness_ , Serana thought.

"See those markings in the dirt?" She pointed and Alessia followed her outstretched hand with her eyes. "You need to find the focus that matches those markings. He'll probably have it on his person. A piece of carved bone or stone or something. It will be small."

Her wolf nodded and shuffled over to the dead vampire. Roughly, she dug through his robes coming up with all sorts of oddities. Like her nature required, Alessia sniffed each item before tossing it away. At a few she sneezed and dropped the item in disgust. It would have been comical had her wolf not been so agitated.

Finally she found something that caught interest and brought it to Serana for inspection. Through the field of magic, it looked like a very narrow stone egg. Dark in color, with etched lines similar to the binding design. Each symbol pulsed with the containment spells' violet light.

"I think it's hollow." Alessia looked back and forth between Serana and the focus. "Do I smash it?"

"No. If you do, the built up magical energy might backfire. That much power will bury us in this cave." Serana looked around herself. There had to be a- There! She pointed. "Up there. Look for a pedestal that the focus might seat in. With any luck it might channel out the magical energies safely into the environment."

Nodding, Alessia hobbled to the stairs. Her ascension was difficult to watch. But her wolf, ever the determined one, made her way up to the platform step by painful step. Out of sight, Serana looked over the larger containment spell and its prisoner. The Moth Priest hadn't spoken a word since Malkus had broken him. Perhaps with the vampire dead and his influence gone, the old man simply needed to recover his strength and resolve.

"Priest? Can you hear me?" Serana called to him. No answer. "Everything is going to be alright. Malkus is dead. We are going to get you-"

"Dead. My Master is dead." The man muttered, the tone horribly bleak. "You killed my Master!"

 _Oh no…_ Serana feared that perhaps the Priest hadn't shaken off the vampire's control after all. Had his hold on the old man been so strong, so absolute, that even in death he held sway over him?

"You killed him! You killed my Master!"

"Alessia! Don't open the-" Serana cried, but too late. A loud sound of great stones sliding together echoed in the chamber, and slowly the light from the spells began to fade.

Serana had only just gotten to her feet when the Moth Priest lunged from his knelt position, hands going straight for her throat. The old man had a sword, a curved looking blade, but was in such a raged state he didn't reach for it. He slammed into Serana with unbelievable strength for such a thin man. They toppled to the ground, Serana trying not to harm the enthralled man. He bit and clawed and spat and kept trying for her throat.

Suddenly the Priest was up in the air, caught in a choke hold by Alessia. Again the old man thrashed, going so far as to sink his teeth into Alessia's arm. The leather stayed off any real damage, but the repeated elbow blows to her wolf's ribs took their toll.

"Serana, a little help would be app-!" The words cut off at a hard kick to Alessia's shins. She grunted and doubled down on her grip. "He's stronger than he looks!"

"Hold him steady. I have to break the chains Malkus put on his mind." Serana put both hands on the Moth Priest forehead. Difficult when he was thrashing so wildly. Her wolf did her best to keep the old man still, but seemed afraid that she might accidentally harm the man with her far greater lycanthropic strength.

"You killed him! You killed my Master, you bitch!" The Priest wailed as Serana's hands began to glow. "My Master is dead, and I will have vengeance upon his enemies!"

It took what felt like forever for the Priest to calm down. Slowly, very slowly, the fight went out of him and her wolf was the only thing keeping the old man upright. When at last the Priest lost consciousness, Alessia carefully lowered him and laid him gently on the ground. Her wolf plopped down next to him, exhausted by her efforts. After insuring the Moth Priest was in fact free of Malkus's hold, Serana went to her wolf. The female was pale, small dried droplets of blood on her lips and chin, and she held her left side just below her breast.

"Let me see." Serana tried to pull Alessia's hand away.

"I'm alright." She protested. "Nothing is broken. It will heal soon enough."

"Alessia." Her wolf glared back at her. Serana was surprised to find she knew exactly what was going through Alessia's mind. Wolf didn't like to show weakness. Her voice, though unintentional, had been somewhat of a challenge. In that case, she didn't break eye contact. Something told her that her wolf would not, _could not_ , deny her. Dominant though she most certainly was, Wolf saw Serana as _hers_. And Serana suspected that the term held far more weight than she first realized. Or even what Alessia realized.

Alessia didn't back down, but did remove her hand and allowed Serana to look. As she said, there only seemed to be a slight electrical burn on her armor. Underneath, when she finally got Alessia to remove that section of her armor, was bruised badly but nothing seemed broken.

"See? I'm fine. Using two powerful Shouts that close together takes a lot of energy. I just need a little rest." Her wolf's voice was calm, but firm. Serana glared up at her again, and damn the female if she didn't have a stupid grin plastered on her pale face. She poked, albeit gently, one last time at the purple flesh before removing her hand. Her wolf's face strained to keep up the facade.

"What happened back there?" She asked.

"The bastard got around behind me before I could pick off his thralls. I think he spelled his clothing to make him move more silently. I know of an enchantment much like it, but his skills were far greater than mine." Alessia ran her hands through her hair again, wincing at the pain in her side.

The enchantment would explain how Malkus got the jump on Serana so easily, but that wasn't exactly what she was curious about. "No, I mean what Malkus said to you. About the World Eater."

"Oh, that." Alessia sighed, moving to fuss with her hair again but thought better of it. "When I slew Alduin, I absorbed his soul. His wasn't the first, nor the last I've taken into myself but… his was certainly the darkest. I'd never felt so much… hate and rage before. Not even from Mahrik. The force and magnitude of it, the sheer evil of it, almost killed me."

"And what he said was true? The soul of that monster still lives in you?" Serana asked.

"The World Eater is dead. What remains of his blackened soul rests within me, yes, but it will also _die_ with me." Her wolf seemed to be speaking more to herself than to Serana. After a moment she shook herself and looked over the old man. "How is our Priest doing?"

Serana allowed the change in subject. The Priest breathed easier, though his rest was far from peaceful. His eyes danced beneath their lids in a nightmare she could only guess at. Placing a hand upon his brow, she noted his fever. "He's free from Malkus, but not well. We need to get him out of here."

Without another word Alessia stood and made for the stairs. Serana would have followed but didn't wish to leave the Priest alone even for one moment. There was a loud _crack_ of snapping wood and tearing of cloth. Her wolf returned carrying a large piece of wood over her head and numerous strips of cloth draped over her shoulders. When she laid the items next to the Priest, Serana realized the planks of wood were actually the top portion of a table with the legs snapped off. Carefully, Alessia used the cloth to pad the table's hard surface as best she could. Two thinner strips she used to bind the old man to the makeshift litter as to keep him from rolling. It also doubled as restraints should the man wake up in a panic.

"Alright. You ready?" Her wolf took position at the old man's head, her arms braced behind her back. Serana took up the back portion. "On three."


	11. Chapter 11: New Beginnings of Mine

Chapter 11: New Beginnings of Mine

Alessia

Alessia didn't remove herself from the Priests side for the next few hours. Only when Serana brought her venison stew from the inn did she stray. Though it wasn't far. When Serana and she had brought the old man into Dragon Bridge they'd immediately drew a lot of attention. The guards, informed of the attack on the road, sent an investigative team even though Alessia assured them the threat had been dealt with. She instead asked for a healer for the old man and a place for them all to rest.

The Four Shields Tavern was a simple inn, not unlike any other of it's kind in Skyrim. A central room where a bard practiced her art, a small kitchen with a few tables, and a handful of rooms. The majority of the rooms were meant for only a single guest. Only two were made for multiple inhabitants. It was in one of these rooms where Alessia stood guard over the Moth Priest. Her female gathering up the many wooden bowls once containing the stew while Alessia lost herself in thought. Wolf had been famished. The wounds were not serious, though Serana kept giving her worried glances. The bruised ribcage had already disappeared. All that remained was a slight soreness that would be gone by morning. In fact, the silver burn on her cheek and neck had healed to the point of appearing as nothing more than a light sunburn thanks to Serana's constant application of the grayish goo.

Above everything, she was simply tired. Tired in her soul. Using Throw Voice, Cyclone and Dragon Aspect so close together had been really foolish. But with how the vampires had been situated and Malkus being so close to Serana, she didn't want the situation to escalate any further. Had he turned his attention to her female, had he hurt her…

A low growl crawled up Alessia's throat and threw her clenched teeth. Wolf was getting possessive. Not a good sign if she were to keep their relationship as simple as possible. Nothing more. Nothing less. No romance. No mating. No…

"Did you hear me?" Serana said, and Alessia snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if everything was alright. You started growling." She looked at Alessia's leg. "And you've been bouncing your knee for the past hour."

Alessia huffed, trying to stop her knee but being unable to do so. She glared at the thing. It still didn't stop.

"Please, talk to me." Serana pleaded. "Something is wrong. I know it, so please?"

"Nothing is wrong." She lied.

Serana raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, thrusting her hip out in a way that made Wolf sit up and stare. Gods, she looked so damn sexy like that. Alessia grit her teeth harder and tore her gaze away. An action that screamed submission, but Wolf didn't care. Submitting to one's mate was allowable in some cases. Alessia growled again, frustrated. Serana was _not_ her mate. Despite what Alessia or Wolf wanted, _Serana_ didn't want a relationship beyond one of friendship. And that was bloody that.

"Alessia." Serana said, again throwing just a hint of dominance in her voice. Was she doing that unknowingly, or did she know precisely what she was doing? Alessia thought about the familiar tattered journal Lucia lent to Serana. Was that the source of Serana's behavior?

Either way, it made she and Wolf squirm. And there was a small hint of excitement in Wolf and seeped into Alessia. Dear gods, Wolf thought Serana was responding. Flirting. She sighed and put a damper on the emotion. "Nothing is _wrong_. I'm just working through something."

Serana thought for a moment. "It wasn't your fault, Alessia. Malkus was…"

That cursed containment spell came to the forefront of her mind. She sheer panic when she realized that she had no idea how to break it. Magic was her mate's strength. And her mate had been captured and bound because Alessia had been bested by an older, stronger, faster, smarter, _better_ hunter. Her mate taken from her. Her mate…

Before she knew she'd done so, Alessia was up and moving. In three strides,she reached Serana and pinned the slightly smaller female against the wall. It was rough even though she tried not to be. Her female gasped, taken off guard by the sudden ferocity. Alessia pressed their bodies together, placing both her hands on the wall on either side of Serana's head. The position brought their faces to within mere inches of each other. Her female's body tensed and her eyes grew wide. A hungry growl rumbled deep in Alessia's chest.

"I _didn't_ like that he got to you. I _didn't_ like that he put that spell on you." Alessia's voice was rough and low. Her lips went to Serana's neck just above the collarbone, barely brushing against her cool skin. Her nose flared as she breathed in deep the vampire scented air. Her vampire. Her suddenly very… aroused vampire. Another hungry growl vibrated in her chest. Serana seemed to react to it. The female's heart began to race and her breathing quickened. "And I especially _didn't_ like his hands on you."

Serana swallowed, her throat moving up and down against Alessia's lips. "A-And why is that?"

"You are not _his_." Alessia snarled, though not loudly. Her female trembled a little, though she wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. Even though she could still smell the female's arousal, and everything in her screamed to take her, Alessia would not. Could not. She took one last long breath, then pushed herself away. Suddenly she felt very cold, and very alone. "And though I wish it were otherwise, you are not _mine_ either."

Serana, helplessly leaning against the wall, looking as if she had been denied water after a thousand mile run through the harshest desert. The female panted slightly, her hands pressed firmly against the wall for support. Her red eyes were big and round and not all too surprised. A sight which surprised Alessia somewhat. Serana shook herself and stood a bit more strongly on her own. The female looked as though her entire world had just shifted out from under her feet.

"I-I, um…" Alessia tried speaking, running her hands through her hair and not really giving a damn. She went for her one and only escape. "I'm going to go… do something. Come find me when he wakes."

Serana didn't try to stop her. Outside, the night air was cool on her skin. She hadn't realized she'd started sweating. And now that Aela had made her aware of it, Serana's and Alessia's mixed scent hit her like a slap in the face. It sent a little pang through her pounding heart. She needed something to focus on. Something manual. Physical labor that would work off her frustration. Back behind the inn she remembered seeing a chopping block and a stack of wood awaiting the axe. It would do.

The logs were thick and hearty, requiring a massive amount of force to split. Which was good. The axe was well made and heavy, requiring a massive amount of strength to wield. Which was also good. As it would seem, the supply of wood needing to be chopped was ample. Which was even better. Alessia working out her stress would be of benefit to someone other than herself which was a win win situation. She shrugged off her over shirt, vying for her upper underclothes to avoid getting the nicer garment dirty. There was no one around at this hour to raise a fuss on her near nakedness. At least no one who would care.

The first few swings caused her ribcage to ache. The pain was refreshing and she delved deeper into the work. Soon she had a respectable pile on either side of the chopping block. She'd lost track of time, not knowing if it had been only a few minutes or an hour. Her back popped as she straightened, her arms felt like wet noodles, and her hands were rubbed raw. All in all, her emotional pain was at least lessened. Replaced by a physical pain that was far easier to deal with. There was a small stream nearby. The water running down from the nearby mountains and into the much larger Karth River far down in the valley. It was cold, which felt good on her work heated skin.

Skin more or less clean of the dirt and wood fragments, she cupped the water in her hands and started rinsing her sweaty hair. When done she shook her head… like a dog, not really thinking about the action until after the fact. Someone cleared their throat behind her. Alessia sprung upwards, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. When she saw who it was, she reached for her shirt instead.

Serana stood at the chopping block just watching Alessia at the stream. How long had she been standing there? The female looked… Well, she looked royally pissed off. Alessia stood straight, ready to give an apology for her earlier actions but Serana didn't demand one. She instead marched right up to Alessia and slapped her across the face. It was such a shock that Alessia staggered a little. Even more of a surprise, Serana grabbed Alessia by the shirt collar and jerked her forward into a kiss. Not a fiery kiss like back in Honeyside, but a warm gentle kiss. No less passionate but far more deliberate and controlled. Just as good. Better even.

When the parted, Serana glared. "Don't you dare apologize."

"I'm just trying to respect your wishes, Serana. You said you couldn't-"

"I know what I said." Serana interrupted. "I still don't think I deserve this. Deserve you. But damn it if you don't make me want to try."

Alessia pulled her female in for another kiss. Deep and long. The taste of her sweet and the feel of her soft. Her female moaned into her mouth and didn't that just make the wolf in her sing with satisfaction.

Serana

A man coughed. "Um, pardon me."

Alessia growled at the interruption, baring angry teeth at the man. Serana, seeing her wolf's intense possessiveness rear it's head, gently laid a chaste kiss upon Alessia's lips. More of a distraction than a real attempt at affection. It worked. Her wolf's attention returned to her immediately, though she spared one or two glances at the intruder. A clear warning to him not to get too close.

Serana turned and put her back against Alessia. The journal said touch was a big thing for wolves. It was a way to calm a nervous or frightened member of the pack. Even though her dominance test hadn't gone exactly the way she'd planned, she felt confident enough that this one would pan out much better. As she hoped, Alessia responded. The female relaxed just a hair, which was enough for her human mind to override her wolf instincts. She straightened and stopped growling, though she didn't put any distance between her and Serana.

"So sorry to intrude, but um…" The poor man ringed his hands. "The elderly man you brought in with you has awakened."

"Has he said anything?" Alessia asked, her voice still a little raspy to those who knew her best.

The man shook his head. "No, Madam. He has said almost nothing at all. Just that he wishes to speak to the 'two women'. I'm guessing that's you."

Serana nodded. "Thank you. We will be inside in just a moment."

Satisfied, the man retreated around the corner. When Serana turned back to her wolf, Alessia was looked down at her with an odd mixture of utter devotion and absolute fear. She sighed and rested her head on her wolf's shoulder, breathing in deep their mixed scents. It was something she hadn't realized had happened until just an hour ago when Alessia had held her against that wall. It was a topic the journal only vaguely touched upon. Vampires did not have mates. Of course, there were those who took lovers or got married. Mostly, it was a power game. There was very, very rarely any actual love in it. Not even a general like for those involved.

Her wolf wrapped her long protective arms round Serana, placing a single kiss on her hair. "Are you sure about this, Serana?"

"As sure as I can be. We don't know what's going to happen in the days to come." She breathed again, the scent something she felt she would never tire of.

Alessia made a light thrum deep in her chest. "We'll just take things day by day then. That's more than enough for me."

Serana nodded, not feeling a need to speak.

The two parted, both grinning like fools as they made their way back inside. Sigaar had stationed himself just outside the Priest's door. He nodded to the two then went about his usual business of drinking his ale and laughing it up with the locals of Dragon Bridge. Alessia knocked first, something Serana wouldn't have thought to do. After an old man's creaky voice gave them permission to enter they did so.

The Moth Priest was sitting up in his bed, the thin blanket covering his very thin lower half. Alessia had done a small amount of restoration magic on the man, taking care of his scrapes and bruises. Other than that, the old man seemed to be at the peak of heath for his age. Even so, there was exhaustion in his eyes. He'd fought Malkus for who knows how long. The mental invasions of a master vampire took a massive toll on the body.

Alessia bowed slightly, showing respect first and foremost. "I am Harbinger Alessia. This is my… _friend_ , Lady Serana. I believe you asked for us."

"Yes. That I did." The Priest looked the two over, his eyes lingering warily on Serana. She honestly couldn't really blame the man. In the dim light, her vampire eyes shined like two candles in absolute darkness. "I wanted to thank you both for breaking that foul creature's hold over me. It is a debt I can never hope to repay."

"Please, think nothing of it. In fact, we are in need of your help." Her wolf bowed again, this time a little deeper. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am quite alright, thanks to you two. Dexion Evicus is my name. I am a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed to have some purpose in store for me, but they would not say what. A ransom most likely, the fools. Now tell me, whom do you represent, and what do you want with me?"

Both Serana and Alessia chuckled a little. Dexion might be old, he was sharp as a tack. Alessia continued. "We represent the Dawnguard. Vampires have risen and we are on a mission to halt their plans. We have in our possession an Elder Scroll which might-"

"You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable!" The old man interrupted, awe and excitement in his eyes. "Please, might I see it?"

Her wolf looked to Serana, who in turn shrugged. It _was_ after all the whole reason they started looking for the Moth Priest. If the man wanted to see their Elder Scroll then it wasn't something she opposed. She went to the corner of the room and uncovered the small chest containing the Scroll. It took a matter of seconds for both females to score themselves and place their blood upon the magical seal. The chest opened with a soft _clack_. Serana removed the Scroll and handed it over to Dexion.

"Remarkable…" The man stared at the Elder Scroll. After a short period of silence he looked to Alessia. "Where did you get this?"

"Long story short, I woke up with it." Serana answered.

The Priest nodded. "How may I help?"

"As I said, the vampires are on the move. We have a very vague idea of what their plans are, but we need more information. If the gods are willing, maybe even a way to stop them." Alessia pointed to the Elder Scroll. "We believe the answers we seek are inside that Scroll."

"A reading then." Dexion smiled up at the two females. "Of course, I am more than willing to help."

The old man took a deep breath and began to open the Scroll. Alessia immediately reached to grab the Scroll, but the old man pulled away. "You are still recovering, Dexion. You don't need to read for us right this moment."

"You saved my life, Harbinger. And judging by your plight, we haven't any time to lose. I am strong enough for the task. Please, let me do this." Alessia looked to Serana again, worry in her eyes.

Serana frowned. The old man was right, they had no time to lose, but… Sighing, her wolf stepped back and nodded to Dexion. The old man nodded back once, then turned his attention back to his task.

"Now, if you both will please remain quiet, I must concentrate." Dexion's voice took on a monotone. He didn't blink or move so much as an inch as he continued. "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I-I know this weapon. It is Auriel's Bow. Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.' The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other Scrolls. Yes, I see them now… One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood."

Serana noticed her wolf stiffen at the mention of another Scroll, the one on the secrets of the dragons.

"M-My vision darkens, and I see no more." Dexion slumped, only remaining upright when Alessia darted forward to catch him. His breathing was heavy, and sweat dampened his brow. "To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two Scrolls."

"You pushed yourself too hard, Dexion." Alessia scolded the old man.

The old man huffed a little. "I-I believe I did at that, but the fact still remains. You must find the…"

Dexion slumped, Alessia supporting him fully until she could get him into the bed. She checked the man over, his breathing, heartbeat and temperature. Her wolf looked worried. She cared for the wellbeing of all, taking their pains into herself and harboring them so that they might not have to.

Serana went to her wolf, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He will be alright. Let him rest."

"Right." Alessia struggled with the thin blanket for a moment, trying to get it up to the old man's chin. The thing was stuck under Dexion's leg. Serana helped by lifting the Priest's leg, freeing her wolf to cover him to her satisfaction. Her wolf gave her a small smile as thanks. Once Dexion had been cared for, the two stepped out into the almost empty hall and plopped down at a table. Alessia scrubbed her face and ran her hand through her hair. "Alright. So, we need to find the Elder Scroll of ancient blood… Any ideas?"

"Actually, I think I might have a lead on it already. You already know that my father is obsessed with this prophecy. Honestly, I don't think he even sees me as his daughter anymore. Just a… means to an end." Her wolf thrummed low, placing her hand over Serana's. Instantly, Serana curled her fingers around Alessia's and gave the female a reassuring smile. "We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, or at least how to find it. And if we're lucky, she might actually have the Scroll herself."

"And you don't know where she is." Not a question.

"The last time I saw her, she said that she was going somewhere safe… somewhere that my father would never think to look for her. Other than that… I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything else." Serana thought back to that moment. To the time before her mother had sealed her away. Something plucked at her mind. Her wolf must have seen something in her face and urged her to speak her mind. "It was the way she said it… someplace he would never search. It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it. I can't figure out why she said it _that_ way."

"Maybe she was just being extra cautious." Alessia provided.

"Maybe." Serana shrugged and sighed. "Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And it's not like he hadn't the time for it. I just can't…"

Her wolf scratched her nose, paused, then looked at her hand with an odd expression on her face. "What about hiding it practically under his nose."

"What? You mean like, in the castle?" Maybe her wolf had pushed herself too far.

Alessia grinned. "Think about it, Serana? Where would be the last place an egotistical person might think to look?"

"That… almost makes sense." Serana felt herself get excited. "There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help my mother tend a garden there. All of the ingredients for our potions came from it. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too… peaceful."

Her wolf chuffed. "Bold."

"Oh, absolutely. But my mother's no coward. That is… I don't think we'll actually trip over her there. But it's worth a look." She grinned, making her wolf grin as well. "And I even know the perfect way in. The front gate will be guarded, but there's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island. It was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there."

"Then that's our way in." Her wolf stretched, resulting in quite the display of long limbs. Serana stared, mesmerized by the arch of her wolf's back. Alessia noticed her watching and gave her wolfish grin. "Easy there female. We're both going to need all the rest we can get."

Blushing if she could, Serana cleared her throat. "And what about the second Scroll. The one on the dragons?"

"I have it."

Serana blinked. Twice. "You… have it?"

"Serana, I'm the Dragonborn. The Elder Scroll of dragons was something I needed to take down Alduin." Alessia grinned again. A lot of that going around. "I left it with a trusted friend. I'll send word to him tomorrow morning and have it delivered to the Dawnguard while we find your mother."

A little pang hit Serana. A small child's longing for her mother's love and affection. Something she'd had neither of in a very long time. A small part of her didn't wish to look for Valerica. What would happen if they actually _did_ find her? Would she even be happy to see Serana after such a long time? Or, something far more likely, be the cold and uncaring female Serana had come to expect from her mother?

Like aways, Alessia seemed to sense where she had gone in her head. Her wolf stood and pulled her into an embrace so tight that it was a good thing Serana didn't necessarily need to breathe. "Everything will be alright. Unless you tell me otherwise, I won't leave your side. And _when_ we find Valerica, she will be happy to see you. She would be a fool to be anything less."

Serana kissed her wolf again. Slowly. Sweetly. Saying all the things she couldn't say out loud. Then a thought ran through her head that was surprising, and in a strange way, not so surprising. _Mine_.

Alessia

For the first time in many, many years, Alessia didn't dream. A werewolf's mind was never at rest while in sleep. A constant flow of images from various hunts replayed over and over. And when it wasn't Wolf's memories denying her the rest she desperately needed, it was the nightmares.

That night, Alessia began to situate herself to sleep against the door of their room. Her protective instinct demanding to guard Dexion and her mate while they all slept. Serana, however, argued for Alessia to take the only remaining bed while she slept on the ground. Wishing nothing more than to please her mate, Alessia presented another option that suited them both. Serana would take the bed while she took the bedside floor. The female wasn't all too happy, but seceded.

Alessia, still with the instinct to protect, didn't lay down but leaned against the bed frame. The back of her head even with Serana's as she laid to rest. Her mate sighed with obvious irritation but didn't say anything. Instead, she reached over and twisted her fingers in Alessia's hair. The female's nails scraped gently on Alessia's scalp, sending shivers down her spine. She thrummed softly, leaning into Serana's hands. Which made her mate chuckle little.

As she began to drift into gloriously dreamless sleep, Alessia reminded herself to obtain a very special gift for Lucia. After all, it was the girl's idea to give Serana that journal. If she wasn't sure before, Alessia was certain now that her mate had taken what she had read to heart. An unexpected blessing.

The next morning Alessia awoke before her companions. Dexion snorted loudly and muttered something unintelligible in his sleep. Serana at her back, her mate's hand still draped over Alessia's shoulder, slept softly on. Alessia took a moment to admire the female's peaceful face. No worries. No cares. Just _her_. Alessia wondered what color eyes her mate had been born with. Blue, like her own? Brown? Green? Was she naturally pale skinned or, like the red eyes, was that something that came with the vampirism?

Alessia turned her head slightly, pressing her nose to Serana's wrist, and inhaled. The dry smell that was common with all vampires was present, but something about it was absolutely unique to her mate. Perhaps it was the mixture of their combined scents that was altering it. Or maybe it was just Serana's natural scent. Either way, Alessia could never seem to get enough. Every time Serana would walk by Alessia would catch a whiff of her. She purred involuntarily, immediately clamping down on it. Last thing she wanted was to disturb her mate's rest.

Placing a light kiss on Serana's wrist, Alessia wriggled her way out from under her mate's arm. She succeeded in doing so and leaving the room without waking either Serana or Dexion. Outside in the common room, the innkeeper, Faida, was already hard at work.

"Excuse me. Might I bother you for writing materials?" Alessia asked the woman.

Faida paused in her sweeping and looked at her. "One moment, Milady. I think I have a few scraps of parchment and an inkwell downstairs."

She returned quickly and handed Alessia the items. Alessia in turn gave the women a few coins to pay for them. At first Faida refused, but Alessia insisted. During the Civil War, parchment and ink were not easy things to come by in Skyrim. Items of particular use got… _commandeered_ far too often on the roads. Old habits required that Alessia pay for the use of such treasures.

The price agreed upon, the innkeeper went back to her duties and Alessia sat down to write three letters. The first would accompany Dexion when he traveled to Fort Dawnguard. Isran needed to be updated on their progress and informed that he would be receiving two visitors, one being Dexion himself and the other someone he would otherwise attack on sight.

The second letter was to Lucia, hopefully delivered by Sigaar should he agree. Alessia often took the time to write her daughter if she knew her journey would keep her away for long periods of time. Mostly, she wanted to be sure Lucia hadn't started tormenting the other children of Whiterun with the itching powder Serana had taught her how to make. The third, again hopefully delivered by Sigaar, was to Aela. The last letter was… difficult to write given how they last spoke to each other. Alessia was unsure how to word anything. As a friend, which was her usual with Aela, or as the Harbinger?

Giving up, Alessia simply scribbled down the facts about what was happening. If things went badly for Serana and herself in Castle Volkihar, the Companions needed to be prepared for whatever Harkon had planned. The door to their room opened and Serana poked her head out. Alessia smiled at her mate and waved her over. The female rubbed her eyes and tried, mostly failing, to comb out her hair as she sat down.

"Have you been up long?" Serana asked as she yawned and stretched.

"No, not long. Thought I'd write some letters before I made contact with my old friend about the Elder Scroll." She gathered the letter and stood. "Would you like to come along? It might take a while. My friend isn't the most punctual creature I know, but loyal."

Serana's eyebrows rose. "Creature?"

Alessia grinned and said nothing.

* * *

Before they left the inn, Alessia asked the innkeeper for two light breakfasts to be taken on the road. The woman was, of course, delighted to be of service and began packing bread, cheese, fruit, and ale into a sack. Alessia paid the woman, again arguing on the amount, but settled on a price higher than what Faida first asked for.

The morning was cool but bright. Her mate instantly covered her head with a hood, but otherwise said nothing. Alessia always felt guilty that their quest often required that they traveled in daylight. Serana never once complained, but it was obvious that the sun bothered her on occasion. She was always drained of strength until they were indoors. If at all possible, Alessia would find a shaded spot for them to wait while her call was answered.

They walked south across the carved stone dragon bridge, which was the community's namesake, and exited the town proper. They continued on for a time in silence, simply enjoying the morning birdsong and the sounds of the river running alongside the road. The sun was coming up over the mountaintops to the east, casting a warm and beautiful fiery glow into the slightly cloudy sky. When the light touch the clouds, the fire burst into slightly cooler violets that stretched out behind them. The gods must have been in a pleasant mood to grant them such a perfect sunrise. Unexpectedly, Serana reached over and took Alessia's hand. Instantly, Alessia intertwined their fingers and walked a little closer to her mate.

"After all that time locked away in that tomb… _This_ is the kind of thing I've wanted to see. It just… makes everything seem worth it. It's so beautiful." Serana sighed and leaned into Alessia's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Likewise." Alessia purred, her chest puffing up and her back straightening with pride. Wolf was practically yipping with excitement.

Serana took in a deep breath and paused. She had something to say, but didn't seem to know how to phrase it. "How long have you… I mean, when did you first feel…?"

Alessia chuffed, a very Wolf expression. "Attraction?"

Serana nodded.

"Wolf knew first. She became very… insistent. But, thinking back, I noticed the moment we first met. I didn't _know_ there was something between us until I grabbed your hand to help you feed Jasa that apple slice."

"That soon?" Serana looked up at her.

"It was just an inkling. Hardly a passing thought, but it _was_ there. And it just kept growing." Alessia smiled. "Might I ask when you…"

"It was just after you got hurt in Solitude. In that ruin when I was cleaning your wound. I noticed your scars first, then I noticed…" Serana coughed, seeming a little embarrassed. "Um, everything else."

Alessia chuckled, remembering that moment.

"But, I knew for sure once you were gone. The castle was not a pleasant place. Even though I was lonely and wished you were there with me, I was glad you weren't." Serana paused, fighting an unseen foe. "My father offered to capture you. A _gift_ , he said. Allow me to keep you as a pet or turn you. It made me sick to think of you like… like a plaything."

The confession was a surprise. Alessia thought herself so below Harkon's notice that once she'd gone from his sight he would have forgotten her completely. But, it would seem Serana's attentions had drawn her father's ire. No matter. Her mate was with her, and even though it was only temporary, the father was out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Your father doesn't frighten me, Serana. I've battled ancient enemies before. I am here, and they are not." Alessia said, steel in her voice. "I have no intention of allowing Harkon to kill or chain me or you. You are not _his_ to torment any longer."

Serana paused their walking. "And what about chains of my own, Alessia? Are you not concerned that I might be tempted?"

"No. I'm not." Alessia said without hesitation and faced her mate. "You haven't chained me, Serana. I am at your side of my own free will. I trust you with my mind, my body, and even my soul. You turning me against my will? The thought has never entered my mind because I _never_ thought you would or could. You may be your father's daughter, but you are _not_ your father."

Serana deflated, pressing herself tightly against Alessia's chest. All the worry and fear seeming to flee from the female in an instant. It broke Alessia's heart to see her mate struggle so. As rare as it was for a werewolf to bond so strongly with another, it was something not entirely alien to her. No surprise that a vampire might have a similar instinct to claim another as such, but in a different way. She guessed the equivalent would be for the vampire to create a fledgling. Either by coercion or conviction.

"I will never turn you." Serana muttered. "Nor will I allow anyone else turn you. I promise."

Alessia tilted her mate's chin up with a single finger. She looked down at Serana and smiled lovingly, stroking her smooth cheek with her thumb. She wanted nothing more than to remain in that moment, but there were things to be done. Alessia kissed Serana's forehead, allowing her lips to linger a bit longer than normal before leading them on down the path still hand in hand.

A short while later they turned off the beaten path and up into the mountains. What she was about to do required a bit of concealment. No need to cause any poor farmers in the area any undue panic. Once they found a suitable spot, a small open clearing next to a stream with an adequate amount of nearby shade, Alessia stopped. She placed a light kiss on Serana's hand before letting go. Serana, seeming to understand what was about to happen, gave Alessia some room to work and sat down in the shade of a nearby tree.

Alessia looked up into the sky only slightly concerned with how long contact might take. She'd used the Shout many times before, once even in a raging thunderstorm, with quick results. Unless Odahviing was in this part of the mountains, which would be unusual for the dragon, his reply might be a while in coming. The Winged Snow Hunter, as his name translated from the dragon tongue, preferred the colder mountains further north. On occasion Odahviing traveled south to hunt the mountain goats that populated the area. The dragon had an odd taste for the wild goats. Of course, Alessia forbade him as well as all remaining dragons from feeding on cattle, horses or any other livestock that might rouse up the local farmers anger.

Once the Elder Brother, Alduin, had fallen to her in battle and she returned to the lands of the living, her mentor and friend, Paarthurnax became the elder. He made Alessia his second and granted her all rights that came with it. Many did not accept the new leadership, and over a period of years were dealt with by herself, Paarthurnax, Odahviing, or another dragon who respected her new status. It was chaotic for a time but once the dust settled, the champions of the Way of the Voice overcame the rebellion.

In the years since, dragons either remained near the Throat of the World and served under Paarthurnax himself in spreading the Voice, or on distant mountain ranges. The law both Paarthurnax and herself were agreed upon and enforced. Among many, the most important rule was that dragons were _never_ to harm a mortal unless it was in defense of their lives. Hunting was strictly limited to wild game.

Alessia took a large gulp of air and Shouted into the sky. "Od Ah Viing!"

The thunder of the Shout echoed throughout the mountaintops. Alessia felt the power in the magic and stood waiting for a few moments. Nothing, as she'd expected. She went to Serana and plopped beside her mate in the grass. Serana had already unpacked their breakfast and handed Alessia the ale. She took a long, refreshing pull from the bottle then handed it back.

The two ate in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the morning and the calming sounds of the mountain. The task of eating done, something occurred to Alessia that should have occurred to her sooner. She turned to Serana. "How long has it been since you fed?"

Serana finished her bite of cheese and paused. "I've been taking small sips of a potion I took from Castle Volkihar. It's supposed to provide the nourishment a vampire needs, but it tastes something dreadful."

Alessia narrowed her eyes. "And how much do you have left?"

"I finished the last of it last night before we went into Forebears' Cave." Serana said a little sheepishly. "I was going to talk to you about it, but we got… distracted."

Immediately, Alessia began searching for something to use as a cup. The only thing within easy reach would be the ale bottle, which was still fairly full. Nothing for it then. She grabbed a small knife and offered her wrist to Serana. "Here."

Her mate jerked backwards. "I'm not going to bite you."

Alessia shook her head. "You won't have to. I'll make a small cut, and you take what you need."

"That…" Serana looked at the offering and swallowed. The potion might have been giving her nourishment, but it wasn't satisfying her hunger. Alessia scolded herself for not realizing it sooner.

"Let me do this for you, Serana."

Her mate thought for a moment. "Will it hurt you?"

"So long as you don't actually bite, no. At least, I don't think it will." Honestly Alessia didn't care if it burned like the underworld itself. If her mate needed blood, then she would give her blood. "And as a werewolf, I can't contract a disease."

Still hesitant, Serana looked from the wrist to Alessia's eyes and back again. It was obvious she wanted, needed, to feed but was so afraid of what might happen that she saw starvation as a better alternative. Making the decision easier, Alessia drew the blade across her forearm a mere inch or two. Not deep enough to put her life at risk, but deeply enough to draw a small bead of blood to the surface. Serana's reaction was instant. Her nose flared and her eyes locked on the crimson liquid.

Alessia held perfectly still, allowing her mate to choose for herself. If she truly didn't want to feed then Serana was strong enough to resist as she had done countless times before. Serana leaned forward, ignoring the blood and kissed Alessia. It was a simple thing. Loving and gentle. Over far too quickly.

"Thank you." She whispered against Alessia's lips, then went for the blood.

Serana didn't strike with her fangs, though Alessia caught sight of them. Her mate licked the cut first, encouraging the blood to flow far easier. Somewhere, she'd read that a vampire's saliva had that ability. Alessia shifted, pulling Serana's back into her chest so that they both were more comfortable. Her mate leaned against her gratefully then latched on, again careful with her fangs, and pulled hard on Alessia's arm.

It wasn't at all painful. In fact, Alessia took deep satisfaction in knowing she was providing for her mate. Wolf thrummed, a vibration in her chest that Serana surely felt. The second pull was a little less desperate, but just as satisfying. Alessia became a little breathless, and she didn't believe it was from the loss of blood. Something pooled in her belly. A powerfully warm, deliciously sweet twist in her gut that slowly moved its way downward. Her mate pulled a third time, and the feeling grew far more intense. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Her mate, obviously sensing Alessia's sudden arousal, shifted her hips ever so slightly. The friction of Serana's ass in her lap pulled a very, very animalistic sound out of Alessia. Her other arm latched around Serana's waist to keep her still. She clicked her teeth in Serana's ear. "Don't do that again."

Of course, Serana did just that. The female was strong, capable of breaking Alessia's hold easily enough. The move wasn't much, but paired with a fourth pull, it was more than enough to draw another gasp and a curse from her. Her mate chuckled and decided to behave herself. After one last pull, one of which Alessia had to grit her teeth to keep from moaning, Serana licked the wound clean and bound it with a strip of cloth from her own shirt.

"How was that?" Serana asked as she turned to face Alessia. Her female was grinning from ear to ear, and slightly flushed. Wolf stared out of Alessia's eyes and growled in response. Her mate chuckled again.

"Dovahkiin!" A roar from the skies shook the earth. The two females jumped in surprise as a large winged beast soared mere feet over the treetops towards them.

Alessia and Serana were on their feet in a second, facing the direction of the big lizard. Odahviing landed in the clearing as gracefully as a dragon his size possibly could. His crimson scales glistened in the morning light as he bowed his massive head respectfully. Alessia bowed in return, though not quite as deeply. "Drem yol lok, Zeymah."

"Drem yol lok, Mal Briinah. Hi bel ahrk zu'u lost bo." The dragon's voice was deep and formal as usual when he spoke with Alessia.

Alessia walked right up to the beast, Serana following hesitantly behind. "It is good to see you, old friend. May we speak in the mortal tongue? My companion does not understand the language of the dragons."

"Of course. Forgive my rudeness." Odahviing bowed again to Serana. "I am Odahviing. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you. The honor is mine." Serana responded respectfully, the greetings coming to an end.

Odahviing turned to Alessia. "Of what service may I be, Briinah?"

"We need the Dragon Elder Scroll from Elder Brother."

"And you wish for me to retrieve it from the mountain." The dragons hissed, though not in anger or frustration. A simple intake and exhalation of air from his massive lungs. "Paarthurnax _will_ require an explanation."

An explanation that Alessia gave quickly. Once done, Alessia motioned to Serana. "Serana's mother, Valerica, may have the Blood Elder Scroll. While we go to find her, I require you to inform Paarthurnax and deliver the Dragon Elder Scroll to the Dawnguard. We have a Moth Priest who can perhaps shed some light on this prophecy."

"Yes. I understand the severity of the situation. Elder Brother must be told." Odahviing nodded after a long moment of contemplation. "I will do as you ask, Briinah. But I might point out that should I fly over Fort Dawnguard, the mortals there will not know that I do not wish them ill."

"Delay your arrival. Wait a short while after our Moth Priest, Dexion, arrives and delivers my messages. They will inform their leader, Isran, of your coming."

"Hmm. A good plan. So it shall be." The dragon looked up at the sky. "The winds are right for my journey. I would leave you now, Briinah, and wish you luck on your quest."

Alessia bowed. "Paaz ven, Zeymah."

With a mere few beats of his massive wings, Odahviing was up off the ground and flying to the east. Towards the Throat of the World and the task Alessia had asked of him. The relationship between the two had grown strong over the past few years. Almost as strong as the bond between she and Paarthurnax, whom she considered a brother. The dragon taught her everything she knew about the dragon soul she bore. How to harness it. How to channel it. And at times, how to survive the rage and malice inherent within it. Paarthurnax had once explained to her that dragons were, by their very nature, evil creatures. She herself had felt that evil touch her humanity.

" _What is better-"_ He said to her upon their first meeting. " _To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"_

It was a question that had remained within her mind for many years to come. It all came down to choice. To choose to do good or evil. Paarthurnax lived his teachings. When the battle lines were drawn, he sided with good and aided Alessia in defeating Alduin. Even after the Elder Brother's fall, Paarthurnax continued to fight for peace between mortal and dragon kind. Saved countless lives, including Alessia's on numerous occasions. So when Delphine of the Blades, former protectors of the Emperors of Tamriel and well known dragon hunters of the First Era, demanded that Alessia cut him down for past crimes, she refused. Her friend considered the act a traitorous one and banished Alessia from Sky Haven Temple.

"Hey. You alright?" Alessia started at Serana's hand on her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just-" She smiled at her mate. "I just got lost in the past for a moment."

She looked at Alessia, not out of concern, but amazement.

"What?" Alessia asked.

Her mate grinned a big toothy grin. "I just talked to a dragon."

* * *

 **Dragon translation: (More or less what I wanted to get across)**

" **Greetings, Brother"**

" **Greetings, Little Sister. You summoned and I have come."**


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Bowels

Chapter 12: Into the Bowels

Serana

Dexion, Sigaar, and a full dozen men hired to guard them on their journey, left two days after her wolf summoned Odahviing. In that time, Serana had never felt quite so… elated in her long life. Alessia was constantly on the move writing letters to various contacts, arranging the detail of guards for Dexion and Sigaar, repairing her weapons and armor… but every moment she kept herself in close contact with Serana. A quick meaningful glance, a slight brush of their hands, a chaste kiss while they were in company, and a _not_ so chaste kiss while they were alone.

Serana focused on finding the various ingredients needed to recreate the Blood Potion she'd stolen from her father. Although she'd very much enjoyed feeding from Alessia directly, especially the part where she'd driven her wolf nearly mad with desire, she'd thought it best not to wholly rely on that particular blood source. The blood she'd taken had rejuvenated her instantly, and kept her hunger at bay for far longer than the potion, but risking Alessia's strength and safety simply would not do. If Serana ever accidentally hurt her wolf… She shivered at the thought.

Plus, Serana was attempting to alter her silver poisoning poultice into a most more potent elixir. A task that was… less fruitful than the Blood Potion.

It hadn't taken Alessia long to gather the supplies they'd need for their journey northward. Though their path would cut through the mountains instead of passing by Solitude. The mountain trail was faster, and far more treacherous, but Alessia did not wish to test Captain Aldis again.

Though Serana protested, her wolf insisted that they continued the habit of traveling at night and resting during the daylight hours. The region was pockmarked with little nooks and crannies that they might make use of. Plus, Serana would be far more comfortable under the stars and make better pace. Sunlight, though she still moved quite quickly, dampened her physical capabilities. Alessia, far more of a daylight creature, moved just as well at night. To Wolf, it made all the sense in the world to have them both on alert. And Serana decided to let her wolf have her way.

Jasa seemed eager to be off as the two females mounted. The horse pranced in place, making Serana struggle a bit to settle. Alessia, ever vigilant, calmed her horse and waited patiently for Serana to situate herself. Now that the two were… far better acquainted, Serana had no qualms about pressing herself close to Alessia's backside and wrapping her arms around her waist for stability. And apparently neither did Alessia, who thrummed happily as she urged Jasa into a slow canter out of town.

The next few days of travel were almost domestic in their simplicity. Her wolf knew the roads well enough to know when it was best to make camp for the day, or when it was safe to travel on for another hour or so. But never did she try pushing their progress so far that Serana had to suffer the sunlight. Most of the time, Alessia found a cozy cave for them to spend the daylight hours in. She'd spent her fair share of time in caves, but her wolf made sure she never felt alone. Alessia told stories. Made her laugh and smile. And when they slept, her wolf lay at her side until sleep and dreams claimed her.

Understandably, Alessia never made any advances towards her beyond that of a stolen kiss from time to time. The roads were dangerous and neither one of them wanted to be caught off guard. Understandable, but frustrating. The feedings were temptation enough. Each time she took from Alessia's vein, she felt their bond lock even tighter into place. And the heat between them was certainly _not_ something either one of them could miss. Her poor wolf looked far more flustered than ever before.

When at last they reached the coast, Alessia dismounted and reached up to help Serana from Jasa's back. "We're here."

Serana looked towards the darkened waves. "The castle is still a few miles north of here."

"I know. That sad excuse of a dinghy is hidden hear and I'd prefer _it_ over swimming to the island." Alessia explained.

Without another word, Serana took Alessia's offered hand and plopped down onto the damp earth. The moment her feet hit the ground, Alessia pressed her against Jasa's massive side in a very passionate kiss. Surprised, it took a moment for Serana to react. She returned the kiss, curling her fingers in Alessia's short hair.

Far too short a time later, her wolf backed off with a sigh. Serana, a little dizzy, smiled. "What was that for?"

Her wolf didn't return the smile. "I just wanted to take a few moments before… We don't know what might happen in that castle. I just wanted…"

Alessia didn't finish, but Serana knew what her wolf was trying to say. She leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "We will be fine. Father doesn't know about the hidden entrance. We'll go in, find my mother, and get out. Quickly and quietly."

Her wolf said nothing, just closed her eyes and took in a lung full of their mixed scented air. Then she nodded once and proceeded to unpack what few things she planned on taking with them. After a few moments of digging through the saddlebags she paused and stared at something Serana couldn't see. Alessia held it up with a question on her face. In her hand were two small vials of red liquid.

"Blood potions." Serana answered. Her wolfed looked at the vials again, this time with a slightly disbelieving look on her face. "I don't think feeding from you constantly is a good idea. Especially while we're in the castle. Like you said, we don't know what might happen."

Alessia glared at the vials. "This isn't very much, Serana. You take a lot more from me."

"Well, you taste better." Serana said instantly. The comment earned her an impish grin, which was what she was aiming for. "The components are pretty hard to find, and we had little time. You've kept me very well fed these past few days, so I shouldn't need very much."

Satisfied with the answer, Alessia handed the vials over and Serana carefully placed them in her side pouch. The two armed themselves and bid farewell to Jasa before setting out in the direction Alessia claimed to have left the dinghy. It was exactly where she'd left it all that time ago and still no worse for wear. Her wolf eyed the thing with no small amount of distrust and loathing. Of course, the last time she'd been in the boat was shortly after she'd suffered a rather brutal beating.

Nevertheless, Alessia cautiously placed one foot after the other into the dinghy and reached back to help Serana inside. Serana shoved off from the shore and hopped into the craft, careful to land softly as to not rock the boat. She'd noticed her wolf had an unusual fear of water.

"Alright. Which way do we go?" Alessia asked as she situated herself at the head of the boat with two of the four oars.

Serana squinted her eyes as she gazed into the dark and ever present fog around Castle Volkihar. Had she human eyes, she never would have been able to see the telltale outline of the castle towers. She pointed. "There."

* * *

"Hey, troll bait!"

The voice was Alessia's, but then… _not_ Alessia's. The husk of a Draugr spun around to glare in the direction of the voice, which, by Alessia's will, came from the other side of the docks. The undead creature didn't immediately go running off to investigate. It instead simply brandished its axe and waited.

Serana almost laughed at the frown on her wolfs face. It was almost an insulted look. But she managed to keep her amusement down to a grin. Alessia took in another deep breath, cupped her hands on either side of her mouth, and repeated her Thu'um.

"Zul Mey Gut!" Alessia didn't exactly _shout_ the Shout. She'd explained beforehand that Throw Voice was far more useful if no one heard it coming. Instead, it came out as a sort of loud whisper. And the outcome was just as hilariously outrageous as the first. "Hey, skeever butt!"

The taunt worked. The Draugr set off in the desired direction while the two females crept out of their hiding place and into the castle's escape tunnel. The hallways were dark, but that meant very little to a vampire and werewolf who could see in near darkness. Alessia led the way, her steps light and sword at the ready. Serana readied her spells, though she didn't plan on much resistance beyond that of a few skeevers and spiders. An evil grin spread across her face at the thought of those massive arachnids. Alessia's reaction would be priceless. She grinned again at the amazing view of her wolf's backside. That tight fitting armor of hers, and the way her hips…

"You're staring." Her wolf whispered.

"No, I'm not." Serana knew her tone betrayed her words. "I'm ogling. Slight difference."

Alessia chuckled but didn't comment any further. Always the protector, her wolf returned her focus to the task at hand. They continued on this way for many minutes. The twists and turns were familiar to Serana and she guided Alessia's footsteps. That was up until the two came across a blocked archway that hadn't been blocked during Serana's first escape. Serana pulled at the iron gate impeding their way forward. The metal creaked and groaned but didn't budge an inch. The two tried together to the same end.

"Do you think you can unlock it?" Serana asked.

Alessia went about searching for the locking mechanisms. After a few minutes of searching she grunted. "The controls must be on the other side. I can't do anything from here."

Serana let out a frustrated sigh. "Looks like we'll have to take the long way around through the sewers."

Her wolf just glared at the gate, thinking. After a few moments she turned and looked at Serana with something very close to fear. "Who would have closed this gate?"

The question was a good one. One that Serana hadn't thought to ask. She looked at the darkened hallway just beyond the iron gate. "There are quite a few Draugr lingering around down here. Perhaps one of them bumped into the mechanisms in its stumbling about?"

"Or…" Alessia followed Serana's gaze. "Your secret entrance is no longer a secret."

An unnerving thought that Serana didn't much like at all. Still, there was nothing for it. Their path was unchanged even if it was no longer veiled in shadows. A realization they both came to almost instantly. Serana sighed heavily and led her wolf back the way they came.

Raekvar

Raekvar sloshed his way through the filth and waste towards his depressing living quarters. His fraying, threadbare clothes were drenched in the awful stench that leaked down from his Lord Harkon's castle and into the sewers. _His_ sewers. _His_ kingdom of skeever infested halls. _His_ domain of dark and dank and wretched things. He himself _was_ a wretched thing. Starved. Living only on what little blood the vermin contained. He and his only trusted friend and companion, Gurn.

Gurn, the nothing but skin and bone Death Hound, was in his usual spot at the top of the stairs. The cold creature was tearing into a small skeever. The Hound toyed with his meals most of the time, allowing the vermin to suffer tremendously before he devoured it. This time, however, Gurn ate without much play. Times had been hard of late. The much larger skeever were on the opposite end of the iron gate his lord had commanded Raekvar close and guard. His lord, ever the magnanimous ruler, promised to forgive his past transgressions should he prove himself to be loyal… and useful.

The escape of Princess Serana had set his lord into a fitful rage. If Raekvar could capture the wayward daughter and return her to his lord… What a glorious, triumphant return he would make! To return to the castle above… To walk in the presence of his lord… To finally, _finally_ feast on blood worthy of him! A glorious return indeed!

As Raekvar dreamed of his return to the upper world, he didn't notice Gurn suddenly lift his head from his kill. The Hound's glowing red eyes locked on a darkened hallway on the far side of the chamber. The rushing of sewer waters and the constant babbling of his master didn't drown out the very faint, echoing sound of voices. The Hound growled low in his throat, ignoring his meal and pattering down the short stairway and into the shadows. Only then did Raekvar come out of this daydreams and track Gurn with his eyes.

His Hound looked like he was on a hunt. Gurn crouched low, staying close to the wall and making little to no sound at all. Another skeever would have been nice, but when Raekvar heard the mutterings of voices, his old heart leapt at the thought of something far greater than a flea bitten rodent. Could it be the Princess? At last could he return to the world above? Could it truly be?

Two figures emerged from the darkened hallways. The first was a female he hadn't seen before. Tall. Dark. And obviously very, very dangerous. Gurn leapt from the shadows at the stranger. The Hound made no sound. No scratch of claw on stone. No rustle of matted fur. No snarl as he stuck. But it didn't matter in the least. The dark female struck with a flash of steel, and his always faithful, beloved Gurn, fell.

His Hound lay whimpering on the sodden stone, desperately trying to regain his feet. The dark female, without so much as a pause, drove her blade into the beast's chest. His Gurn grew silent, and died. Rage sang in Raekvar's old blood, pushing him towards vengeance, but instinct and experience demanded caution. The dark female was indeed very dangerous. Perhaps she was the mongrel wolf said to have allied herself with the princess. A moment later, his caution proved wise. The second figure he'd been too distracted by Gurn's end finally registered. It was, in fact, the traitor princess.

The wolf growled something unintelligible, even for his vampire hearing, then removed her blade from Gurn's unmoving body. Princess Serana responded and the two began looking about the area. Raekvar grew worried when the wolf focused in on his small living quarters, which was the only real source of light in the chamber. If he remained, they would find him eventually. His plans of catching the princess off guard hadn't been outside the realm of possibility. At least they wouldn't have been had she been alone. But with the wolf, and his element of surprise spoiled by Gurn, his even attempting capture would be foolish and deadly. Best to retreat for the time being. Perhaps even make his way into the upper world and inform his lord of the princess' presence.

Without a sound to give himself away, Raekvar the Pitiful, Raekvar the Underkeeper, Raekvar the Exiled, cast invisibility upon himself and escaped into the shadows.

Alessia

"So, will you tell me about your parents?" Serana's question caught Alessia off guard.

The two had just finished off a rather large nest of giant spiders. After which, her mate had nearly laughed herself sick. Alessia, of course deathly afraid of the creatures, had used far more force than strictly necessary to dispatch the eight legged things. Once they'd cleared the room and set to removing the spider webs from their various appendages, Serana had asked her question.

It wasn't an unusual question by any means. They had, in fact, spoken much of Serana's parents of late. It was only natural for her female to wonder about Alessia's parentage. Unfortunately, like many chapters of her life, she didn't have a happy story to tell. But, her mate had asked and so she would answer.

"I remember very little of them." Alessia said carefully. "Disease took them both when I was still very young."

"Oh, Alessia… I'm so sorry." Serana started, but Alessia calmed her mate.

"It was a lifetime ago in a life that I hardly remember as my own." She smiled, trying her best to make light of the rest of her tale. "With no one to care for me, I was sent to an orphanage in the Imperial City. I hated the place so I ran away and made my own way through the next couple of years as a pickpocket. I learned many things in those years. Mostly how to fend for myself. That, and the cruelty of mankind. Just as beastly as any werewolf or vampire, only with the luxury of a kind face to hide the depravity behind."

Serana remained silent as the continued on their way. Her mate seemed deep in thought, but attentive all the same so Alessia continued.

"Eventually, I made a mistake. Picked the wrong mark. He and his companions caught me and taught me a lesson in pain I wouldn't soon forget. They beat me soundly, took what few possessions I had, and left me in the streets. I was fortunate they hadn't just killed me outright." Alessia smiled despite the story thus far. "That's when I met Thorm the Wandering Swordsman. Or so he called himself. He was a swordsman, and he did wander, so I guess the title was earned. Or… at least accurate. He passed by, saw the state I was in, and carried me off to the inn. He patched me up and offered me the chance to serve as his squire. I took it."

"Is that where you learned your skills with a blade?" Serana asked.

Alessia nodded. "I remained with Thorm for many years. At first, I was nothing more than an errand boy. The man hadn't even realized I was a girl until I got older and it became more… apparent. Didn't make much of a difference in how he treated me. I cooked, cleaned, carried his pack, cared for his horse, fetched water, delivered messages, and so on. After a few years of that, he put a blade in my hands and taught me the way of the sword. After that, archery. Then unarmed combat, combat on horseback, hunting, basic survival skills, battle tactics and strategy, smithing… Everything he'd learned in his lifetime, he passed down to me."

She grew silent for a moment. Thinking of the old man's gruff appearance and that rare grin he kept hidden away until his pupil successfully completed one of his many challenges. Alessia smiled at the memory.

"That man taught me everything I know. The day he died, he gave me his most prized possession so that I might remember all he taught."

"Was it that sword hanging over the desk in your forge?" Her mate smiled at Alessia's surprised expression.

"Yes. How did you-"

"I saw it during our stay in Whiterun. I wondered about it, but never got around to asking its significance." Serana gave a small, somewhat sad, smile. "He really meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

Alessia nodded. "He was as much a father to me as my own flesh and blood."

The two continued on their way in silence for a time. While Alessia's thoughts drifted back to a much simpler time in her youth, she couldn't help but notice her mate's discomfort. Not so much discomfort, but sadness. Knowing what she did about Serana's parents, how was her mate feeling towards Alessia's own rearing? Serana hadn't been as lucky as she. And still, her familial tale wasn't over yet. There was far more still to uncover, and Alessia feared not all would be to her mate's overall happiness.

Alessia caught a small gust of fresh air. Serana must of smelt it as well because her mood perked up slightly. But it was a short lived joy. When they turned the corner and beheld a smashed wooden door, Alessia could feel Serana's heart plummet. The female burst past her and through what little remained of the doorway.

"Oh no…" Serana muttered as she spun in a slow circle. "W-What happened here?"

Much more caution in her steps, Alessia approached her mate and surveyed the destruction all around them. Someone, a very angry and severely strong someone, utterly and completely destroyed the courtyard. Rubble and various bits of dead tree littered the ground. What was left of a once thriving garden lay in ruins and it's contents thrown throughout the grounds for many, many yards.

"Everything's been torn down. The whole place looks… dead." Serana walked up a small flight of stairs that led up to what appeared to have once been an entryway into another part of the castle. Now it looked to be nothing more than a pile of loose boulders. Alessia kept close, not really liking to be so far from her female's side in this place. "This use to lead into the castle's great hall. I guess my father had it sealed up after… Well, after Mother and I left."

Serana descended the steps slowly, her eyes lingering only briefly on any one thing. Wolf whined for her mate's sorrow. "Are you alright, Serana?"

"I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was so beautiful, once." Serana continued past a large metal contraption in the center of the courtyard to the upturned garden on the far end. Of course, Alessia followed and provided what support she could. Her mate just looked at the dead things littering the ground at their feet. The female sighed heavily. "This was my mother's garden. It… do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years? She would have hated to see it like this."

"Might I ask what this thing is?" Alessia motioned to the large metal contraption Serana had all but ignored. The metal was the same shade as corundum. She wouldn't be surprised to find the strangely tilted spire was actually made from the commonly found ore. In a circle all around the tilted spire were small circles, also probably made out of corundum, dictating what Alessia believed to be the phases of the moon. Her mate turned away from the dead garden and approached. Once she actually looked at the contraption, Serana's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"That's my mother's moondial, but…" Serana knelt down and touched one of the outer circles. If Alessia remembered correctly, a mage at the College of Winterhold called that one a waning gibbous. Or was it a waxing gibbous? It was difficult to tell because some of the phases of the moon were missing entirely from the circle. "This is strange. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew."

Alessia noticed a shining piece of metal in a patch of nearby overgrowth. She retrieved it and held it up for Serana to inspect. "Is this one of the crests?"

"Yes. I didn't know these could even be removed." Serana took the metal plate and looked it over. "It doesn't seem to be damaged but… Who would do this?"

"I believe a better questions would be _why_ it was done." Alessia pointed out.

Her mate thought for a moment. "Mother?"

"That would be my guess. If it were your father, the crests would be smashed to pieces. These were carefully removed." Alessia looked about the courtyard. "It's possible this was done on purpose."

"What, like my mother trying to tell us something?" Serana glared at the crest in her hands, then at the circle with its missing pieces. "What _are_ you trying to tell us Mother?"

The two began searching the courtyard for more missing crest pieces. Alessia didn't much like the idea of being out of arm's reach from Serana, but the situation called for haste. The sooner they found the last two missing crests the sooner they could move forward and be done with this. Everything set her off here. The sights. The sounds. The _smells_. Everything smelt wrong. It put her on edge. Made her jumpy. Made Wolf irritable.

In her mind she knew it was simply because they were in the belly of the beast. An uninvited guest in the castle of most powerful clan of vampires she had ever heard of. And everything came down to whether or not this place was a long forgotten secret. If they were attacked, their only means of survival was to fight. If it came to that… Alessia shivered. She was a warrior of great prowess, and Serana was no pushover, but against so many? Against a being as powerful as Harkon?

Of course she had defeated Alduin, a creature of endless power, but even then she had had help. A lot of help in fact. And not to mention defeating the dragons was the whole purpose of a Dragonborn. She was literally _born_ for the task. Here? In this? There was no destiny. No guidance. No aid. Nothing but a vague prophecy that may or may not explain what they were supposed to…

A flash of moonlight on metal pulled her out of her worries. Alessia spotted one of the crests partially submerged and leaning against a large rock in a small pool just to the side of the decaying garden. Swamp Fungal Pods covered the water surface, making it difficult to see the water's depth. The stench of the murky water made her sneeze repeatedly. Sometimes being a werewolf really, really stunk. Carefully, Alessia made her first ankle deep step into the sludge. The second step landed her foot deeply into mud that came up to her knee. She squirmed a bit, freeing her foot with a wet sucking sound. The smell that came up with her boot made her gag.

"I found one!" Serana called. Her mate had been searching up by the staircase leading to the blocked entryway into the castle's great hall. Currently she was making her way back to the moondial.

Alessia turned her attention back to her task. "I see the last. I just need to get to it."

Judging the distance, there was a minimum of two more steps and Alessia could reach the crest. She _shlurped_ her way forward, fighting off the urge to retch. Her judgment was fairly accurate and she reached the crest in only two large steps. Once she grabbed the accursed hunk of metal she tossed it onto dry land. Last thing she needed was to loose the crest in the mud should she topple over. The very thought of it made her shiver.

"Alessia, watch-!" Serana's cry of alarm was cut short by the sound of an electric discharge.

Alessia's head jerked towards sudden movement and flash of blue light by the edge of the pool. Two vampires, one being the wispy Vingalmo and another very sickly looking vampire, suddenly dropped their invisibility spells. How had she not seen them? How had she not smelt them? The two vampires had their hands stretched out over the water, electricity arcing between their fingers.

"Bad dog." Vingalmo grinned, showing a lot of fang as both he and the other vampire plunged their hands into the water.


	13. Chapter 13: Silver Burn

Chapter 13: Silver Burn

Serana

The blood curtailing scream echoed off the courtyard walls. Serana's heart lurched at the sound, but could do nothing but watch her wolf fall. The moment she realized they had been surrounded she'd tried to warn Alessia, but the warning came too late. Ten of her father's most trusted vampires held her back. Serana knew them all, and hated them all. She thrashed and flailed with very little chance of breaking free to help Alessia.

The attack went on and on and her wolf, her beloved Alessia, screamed and screamed and screamed. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Vingalmo and the scrawny looking vampire aiding him removed their hands from the pond. Silence. Her wolf remained standing for a few heartbreakingly painful moments before falling sideways into the muck with a resounding _splat_. Then the laughing started. Serana took the opportunity to break free of her captors and leap into the pool.

The water, if it could even be called water, was vial. No wonder Alessia hadn't smelt the vampires so near her. And Serana suspected that they entered the courtyard so slowly and so quietly that the wavy effect of their invisibility spells were near impossible to see. Getting Alessia out of the water was difficult, but Serana did it. They were both covered in a noxious layer of mud. To her surprise, not one of the vampires made a move to stop her. They simply closed ranks around the two females and waited for Serana to realize what they already seemed to know.

Alessia had been entirely limp while Serana drug her from the pool. Even now her wolf just lay on the cold ground, unmoving and pale as death. As death…

"Alessia?" Her wolf didn't react to Serana's voice.

Serana did her best to wipe away the mud from her wolf's face and placed an ear to her mouth. No breath. Dread overcame her as she realized there was no heartbeat. Serana moved her ear over Alessia's chest to be sure. Nothing but silence. By the gods… Nothing.

 _No!_ Her mind screamed, refusing to believe her wolf was dead. She repeated the word over and over as she pounded on Alessia's silent chest in an attempt to force the heart inside to return to life. After a few moments, she pressed her mouth to Alessia's and breathed in a lungful of air. She watched her wolf's chest rise and fall, then returned to the chest compressions. All the while, Serana begged. She begged Stendarr, Mara, Akatosh… any and all the Gods of the pantheon to spare her wolf. Though why would any of them answer the likes of _her_?

Alessia remained as she was. No movement. No breathing. No life. Something broke within Serana and she didn't fight when the vampires forcefully removed her from the ground. She didn't react. Didn't care. Somewhere inside, Serana knew she should put of some sort of fight. Struggle at the very least. But she didn't. All the fight drained out of her at the realization that Alessia was gone. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't attempt to hide them.

The vampires openly laughed at her. One went even so far as to kick Alessia's helpless remains. The strike was so hard that Alessia's body did a full flip and crashed down face first in the dirt. That did it. Serana came undone. With a shout of pure rage and agony she exploded in a wave of ice and snow. A handful of the vampires dove for cover, but a majority of the rest were knocked off their feet. A female vampire, one she later remembered was named Salonia Caelia, somehow managed to remain upright and steady enough to make a dive for her. The female hit her low, bringing her to the ground hard and pinning her down with her body. Serana scratched and clawed and bit until she finally scored on Salonia's face with her nails.

"Argh! You bitch!" The female shouted then backhanded her.

The next few second were a bit of a blur in Serana's memory. She remembered the sting from the female's strike. She remembered the weight on her chest as she tried to dislodge her. There was a sound, a surprised cry from the vampires. Salonia Caelia looked up from Serana and her face filled with horror and disbelief. Then there was another sound Serana knew very well, one she had heard before. A leonine roar that shook the very stones of the courtyard.

A fraction of a second later Salonia was up off Serana and being held in the air by Alessia. Her wolf growled fiercely as she squeezed the vampire's throat with a single hand. Serana's heart leapt both with joy and absolute fear. Joy that Alessia was alive, but fear in that she had never seen that _look_ on her wolf's face before. The humanity seemed completely gone from her. And her eyes were… pitch black.

Wolf tore her way out of Alessia's human body. Serana had only seen Alessia shift from Wolf back into human form. The memory of the sounds of bones breaking, muscles tearing, and screaming made her cringe. The transformation into Wolf, however, was much faster. The sounds were similar, but instead of Alessia's pain filled screams there was Wolf's furious howl.

Salonia Caelia whimpered helplessly as Wolf bared her fangs in the mockery of a smile. Then she crushed the little vampire's throat and ripped her head from her shoulders. By that time, the remaining vampires rallied themselves and attacked. Wolf chunked the remains of the female vampire into the first of her attackers. The stumble was all the opening she needed. Her claws slashed out low and the eviscerated vampire fell.

Serana, shocked at the brutality and rage of her wolf, scrambled away from the battle. In Wolf's berserker rage, she wasn't all to sure _she_ wouldn't be attacked. As she crab walked, her hand hit something metal. When she looked, Serana realized her hand had found the final crest needed for the moondial. When she glanced back at the battle, not a one of her father's vampires were concerned about her. All of their focus was on trying to subdue a very, very angry werewolf bent on tearing them apart.

Wolf was doing a fine job of it too. The beast was a whirling tornado of furious teeth and claws. Already four more of the vampires lay bleeding and dying on the ground at her feet. Sadly, the wispy Vingalmo wasn't among them. He'd situated himself in the back of the attack squad, ineffectively shouting orders to the others. Figured. The male was a sniveling coward who somehow got others to do his dirty work. Though Serana didn't think the male would escape from this fight. Another two fell to Wolf, and Vingalmo's wall of bodies was shrinking rapidly.

Wolf

 _Bite. Claw. Slash. Rip. Rend. Tear. Crush. Old place stink of Cold Ones. Wolf knew old place not safe for Blue Eyes and Mate. Not safe. Cold Ones come. Cold Ones ambush. Blue Eyes die. All Cold Ones die like they make Blue Eyes die. Blue Eyes weak. Blue Eyes wounded. Not able protect Mate. Blue Eyes give body to Wolf. Wolf take. Wolf fight. Wolf protect Mate. Wolf bite and claw and rip and rend all Cold Ones. Blood and bone and flesh. Kill._

Serana

Wolf seemed tireless. The more who died at the end of her claws, the more blood crazed she became. Her rage swelled as one after another the vampires fell. Their deaths were not easy ones. Most ended up in more than one piece, or so mangled Serana couldn't tell who they were. Finally, only two of the vampires remained; Vingalmo himself and the scrawny looking vampire who'd aided in the attempt to electrocute Alessia.

The battle paused for a moment. The scrawny vampire hesitated. He looked afraid and Serana supposed the male had good reason. Wolf, though panting from exertion and bleeding from numerous cuts, growled menacingly. The werewolf might be hurt, but she was still as dangerous as ever.

"What are you waiting for, Raekvar? Attack!" Vingalmo hissed. "Prove yourself to Lord Harkon!"

The scrawny vampire straightened, set in his resolve though the dagger in his hands shook. He shouted as he charged, "For my liege, Lord Harkon!"

Raekvar's end was quick. The dagger fell from his hand as Wolf plowed into the little vampire. His screaming was cut short when Wolf's fangs tore out his throat. That was when the wispy Vingalmo struck with a dagger of his own. But unlike Raekvar's simple steel dagger, his weapon flashed silver in the moonlight. Serana acted the moment she realized the danger, but too late to stop it. Vingalmo drove the blade deep into Wolf's broad chest as she turned to face the oncoming attack.

The burn of silver in her flesh ripped an agonized howl from the werewolf. A cry of pain that Serana hoped never to hear again. The ice spike she threw at Vingalmo struck him low and to the right. He spun from the force of it, the dagger flying from his grasp and leaving his back completely exposed. Wolf, though severely wounded, clamped down on the vampire's shoulder. The male wailed and flailed in an attempt to free himself but Wolf's grip was too tight and his precious silver dagger was too far out of reach. It was the work of only a moment for Wolf to use her greater weight to drag him to the ground.

Serana turned her head while Wolf savaged Vingalmo. The male screamed and begged Serana for mercy. Had she the mind to grant him that kindness, Serana didn't think herself capable of enforcing it. Wolf was far too gone. Which worried her. Now that their enemies were dealt with, would Wolf be able to tell friend from foe? The journal said a werewolf in their right mind would never harm their mate, but Alessia was far from her right mind. A vow her wolf had made came to memory. A vow to be better than her maker Mahrik had been. A vow never to lose herself to her bestial rage again.

Serana realized she had to stop Alessia. Carefully, she approached. Vingalmo wasn't putting up a fight anymore and was either dead or very close too it. Wolf didn't seem to care. Serana swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke in an authoritative, but non threatening tone.

"Alessia, you need to stop." Wolf ignored her and continued to tear the very dead vampire apart. Serana took a deep breath and spoke louder and with greater force. "Alessia, stop!"

 _That_ got Wolf's attention. Dark vampire blood dripped from her muzzle as she glared at Serana. She growled menacingly and took one step towards Serana. Just the one. A clear warning.

"Easy there, Big Girl." Serana raised her hands in placation, speaking much softer than before. More trying to calm her wolf than anything. It seemed to be working. Though her eyes remained black, Wolf cocked her head to the side and chuffed as she'd done weeks before in the Valtheim Towers. It still would have been adorable were there not so much blood. "You did good. But I need Alessia back, alright? You're both hurt and-"

Wolf suddenly started to cough up large amounts of dark blood. Some of it foaming blackish against the pale stones of the courtyard and her wolf swayed dangerously. The werewolf coughed again, making an attempt to step forward, but her leg gave out. Wolf collapsed to the ground whining miserably.

Forgetting her fears of being mauled, Serana leapt forward and held her wolf's head in her lap as she began to shake violently. It was the silver from the dagger. It had to be. Serana clutched at her wolf's massive head and shouted in her ear. "You need to shift back! Alessia, please!"

Her wolf opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and Serana was both relieved and pained. They were blue again, meaning Alessia was back in her right wolfy mind again, but were full of so much pain and agony. The werewolf grit her teeth down hard and forced the transformation. It was just as horrible as Serana remembered and the silver poisoning made everything far worse.

Once Alessia was back in human form, naked and shivering, Serana gasped. The puncture wound from the silver dagger was… Serana wasn't sure what to call such a sight. The wound bled freely, but the skin around it was covered in black lines branching out in all directions. It was almost like the silver charred the veins black as the poison was pumped throughout Alessia's body. Her wolf was pale. Paler than Serana, which said something. What skin that wasn't covered in either vampire or werewolf blood was clammy with sweat. Serana listened to the labored breathing and frighteningly uneven heartbeat.

Her wolf was dying. Serana didn't want to believe it. _Couldn't_ believe it. _Wouldn't_ believe it. Holding Alessia's head steady with one hand, Serana dug through the pouch on her hip and came up with a thimble sized vial of clear grayish liquid. The elixir was the modification of the poultice she and Lucia had made for Alessia's silver burn. Serana hadn't a lot time to make very much of it and no opportunity to test it. She could only pray that it worked.

"Alessia, open your eyes." Her words did nothing to rouse her wolf from the pain. Serana gently smooth her sweat dampened hair back and out of her eyes. Her wolf was feverish. "Please, Love… Open your eyes."

Alessia opened her eyes weakly, seeming to have trouble focusing on Serana. She groaned weakly and fought to remain conscious. All the while trying to speak around hacking coughs that resulted in globs of bubbly, blackish blood. It took a bit of doing but Serana got Alessia to swallow the elixir. After that, she tore a large strip of cloth from Vingalmo's robes and pressed it hard against the hole in her wolf's chest. If she could stop the bleeding, and the potion did what she hoped, Alessia could pull through.

Serana held her beloved werewolf in her arms. All the while she talked, saying anything and everything that came to mind. Anything that would keep Alessia from going into a sleep that she may never wake from. Serana spoke of their fairly short time together. How overjoyed Serana was when they were reunited at Fort Dawnguard and how much she missed Alessia during those three months apart. How much she enjoyed Alessia's crazy stories of her adventures and how badly she wanted to experience many of their own together. How happy Alessia made her and how much Serana loved her.

Try as she might, Serana watched as Alessia's eyes slowly closed. No amount of shaking could wake her after that. She listened. Her wolf's heartbeat was faint, but beating all the same. And so long as it kept on that way, there was still hope.

Alessia

 _The whole town burned and the sky filled with ash and smoke. She ran through the once familiar streets of her home toward the keep, praying that its walls could hold against the coming Darkness. In her heart burned a hopeless blackness and painful loss. Her beloved home was gone. All she loved, all she had fought for for so long was burned away to nothing. She wailed, the sound of it echoing louder than the roar of the flames._

 _What few townsfolk remained fled at the sight of her charred remains of a body. Their eyes were full of a fear and betrayal that she didn't quite understand. Why were they running from her? It was an unnerving realization, but one she would have to worry about later. For now, Dragonsreach was all that mattered. The guards were scattered about the massive gate, all burnt and broken and pitiful things. She pounded on the door, but it would not open._

 _The laughter came again. Loud and horrible at her back. The Darkness swallowed the light from the fires and cold despair chilled the air all about her. She pounded harder on the wood, begging for it to open. She Shouted, and suddenly there was no door. The wood screamed and broke away at the sound of her Voice._

 _The flames lit upon her old friend, Irileth, sword drawn and ready to attack. Her friend died in a rush of heat and flames. She cried out in even more pain and loss, but the Darkness came. It entered the Great Hall from within her own beating heart._

" _Drey hi mindol wah al zu'u, mal joor? Mey! Mu los gein, hi ahrk zu'u." The Darkness living within her heart, within her very soul laughed. "Zu'u los hin irkbaan! Zu'u los hin so! Zu'u los faal sunvaar ko hin zii! Zu'u los Alduin!"_

* * *

Alessia awoke from the nightmare with a start. A shudder went through her entire being, only adding to the already immense amount of pain she was already in. Every nerve was on fire. Every breath she breathed felt heavy. Every heartbeat felt like a shock that pulsed throughout her entire body. Moving was difficult, and unbelievably excruciating, but she put a hand to her thickly bandaged chest. Instructing her fingers to grasp the wad of cloth took far too long for her liking. It was like her mind was moving through thick mud while her body struggled to follow basic commands.

"Don't move around too much." A gentle voice said as a pale hand reached to remove Alessia's prying fingers from the bandage. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

The female that leaned into view smiled, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. The red eyes immediately put Alessia on alert, but something in those eyes gave her pause. The voice was… familiar. The undeniable tenderness in it all but shattering any misgivings Alessia had. The vampire held her tightly against her own chest. The embrace was… intimate. She stared at the female, her mind attempting to put a name to the beautiful face. The female carefully brought Alessia's hand to her lips, placing a loving kiss on the inside of her wrist before caressing it to her cheek.

Alessia sniffed, hoping her werewolf sense of smell could unveil the identity of the female vampire. Wolf snapped to attention at the combined scent of werewolf and vampire. They were bonded. She and this female. Her female. Her _mate_. Her name… Her name…

"S-Serana…" The memories came flooding back in a painful rush. Serana immediately cradled Alessia, as if she were trying to absorb some of the agony. Somehow, her mate held her so close yet so still as to not hurt her. But Alessia's body, her mind… everything hurt. "W-What h-happened?"

"We were ambushed in the courtyard." Serana explained, continuing on with the story while Alessia glanced about the room.

Serana sat holding Alessia in her lap with their backs against a great stone wall. Before them was a strange stone circle carved down into the floor. Directly across from it was one of only two visible doors. It was shut, a large bar placed across it as well as the telltale signs of spell workings. A barricade. Obviously that was the way they had entered. The second door had light seeping in from the cracks. Perhaps a balcony, or another courtyard.

The remainder of the lower chamber housed shelves upon shelves of mysterious herbs, alchemical ingredients, books, glass beakers and bottles, skulls, gems and much, much more. The place looked like an alchemist's dream laboratory. Alessia could only guess as to what was on the second level of the chamber.

The place looked… unused. As if she and Serana were the first visitors in this place in a very long time. Dust and cobwebs covered everything. Well, almost everything. Every now and again, the dust showed signs of someone's passage. As if someone had hastily gathered a few choice items and carried them off. The workspace, a large table just to the left of the stone circle, showed the most signs of recent use. Serana must have been tampering with her alchemy while Alessia was out.

"Once you fell unconscious, I carried you through the trapdoor under the moondial. It led us here, to my mother's secret lab." Serana placed a gentle hand over Alessia's bandage. "You were in bad shape by the time I got us here. The elixir I made only slowed the silver poison. There just wasn't enough. It was a stroke of luck this lab was here and that it had everything I needed to make more elixir. I-It was a close call. I-If my mother wasn't who she is… If this place wasn't… I couldn't have…"

Tears streamed down Serana's face and dripped onto the bandages. Even though it hurt, even though she was weak from pain, Alessia pushed herself upward and kissed her mate gently. "Y-You were i-in time. I-I'm h-hurt, but I'm n-not dead."

There were more tears and more gentle kisses before Serana composed herself again. Though her wounds were in need of attention, Alessia gave her mate the time she needed to expel the fear and stress she'd endured for who knows exactly how long. Her belly, however, wasn't all too willing to wait. It growled hungrily, which made Serana laugh through her tears. Alessia looked a little sheepish.

"Well, at least we know you're on the mend." Serana chuckled, kissed Alessia's forehead then helped her lay flat on the floor. It was only then Alessia noticed the thick bedroll they were sitting on. Plus the mountain of blankets and small crates of various food stuffs neatly stacked nearby. To the side, close to the door that Alessia suspected led outside, was a happily burning campfire with a cooking pot set just to the side. Alessia blinked.

 _Perhaps I was unconscious far longer than I thought…_

Seeming to know where Alessia's mind went, Serana turned and grinned at her. "I knew that if… I mean, _when_ you awoke, we'd need to get you fed so you could heal. Mother had a lot of magically preserved food and supplies stored here. It's a bit limited in variety, but there's enough to keep someone hold up here for weeks."

"That's a-an odd thing for a v-vampire to do. W-Why have mortal food s-stored away?" Alessia wondered out loud. Talking was getting easier.

"I don't know. I mean, I knew she was deep into necromancy. She taught me everything I know. But…" Serana paused with a small bag of grain in her hands and looked about the room. "I had no idea she had a setup like this. How long did she spend collecting all these components? Years, maybe? And why?"

"W-What is that thing?" Alessia motioned to the concave section of floor. She immediately regretted the motion. Her nerves still felt like they were on fire.

"I'm not sure. Since I was more concerned with you, I've really only given it a passing glance. But it's obviously… something." While Serana began the process of feeding a very hungry werewolf, she kept up the dialog by explaining what spells she used to barricade the door. Alessia was surprised to learn that Serana had actually bound four gargoyles and set them to guard the outer doorway. So long as the spell markings remained unbroken, the stone sentinels would remain until they crumbled to dust.

The cooking done, Serana helped Alessia sit up to eat. The stone against her back was cold but her mate soon fixed that with a few more layers of blankets. Alessia took the offered bowl in shaky hands and breathed in the steam. From the looks of the meal it was a mash of simple grains with small chunks of meat and vegetables. Her stomach rumbled again and they both grinned at the sound. The task of eating was… difficult. It soon became apparent that Alessia couldn't hold the wooden spoon steady enough to eat. Without a word, Serana took the bowl and utensil and started feeding Alessia herself.

"I'm sorry if it tastes terrible. I haven't actually _cooked_ anything is a very long time." Serana said behind a shy smile as she offered the first spoonful.

Alessia took to the food hungrily, not really caring what it tasted like. Her mate had taken the time to make it for her, so she would eat every bite. Even if it tasted like rotten troll fat. But, out of curiosity, she made herself slow down and actually taste everything. "It's… actually pretty good. What is this? Rabbit?"

"Erm… it's probably best if you don't know." Serana grinned wickedly. Four bowls later, Alessia's eyes began to get heavy. Serana noticed and helped her lay down again. Sleep threatened to take Alessia, but her mate wouldn't allow her to close her eyes. "I need to switch out your bandage before you sleep."

The very thought of anyone messing with the wound made Alessia feel light headed, but she didn't argue and tried to cooperate as much as possible. The cold air was a shock to her bare skin, and even though Serana had seen her completely naked once before, Alessia blushed a little. The hole in her chest was high up and dead center between her breasts. She was extremely surprised, and relieved, that the blade hadn't nicked her heart.

She'd never seen silver poisoning before. From everything Alessia had been told, she expected it to be a horrible sight. And it was. The black lines on her very, very pale skin looked almost unreal to her. How had she survived such a wound? Looking at her mate, Alessia was amazed at the female's determination. She was truly blessed to have such a female by her side.

Alessia jumped at Serana's touch. She hadn't meant to. When Serana raised an eyebrow at her in question, Alessia grinned. "Cold hands."

"Sorry."

Alessia shook her head. "Don't be. I'm alive because of you."

Her mate smiled sadly and set about her work. "Again, you wouldn't have been in any danger if not for me. Ever since we met, all you've done is gotten hurt."

"You should have seen me the year my Alpha was killed." Alessia grunted as Serana propped her up long enough to fiddle with the bandage. "Aela and I went on this foolish crusade to avenge him. If she wasn't visiting the healers, it was I."

"You two have been through a lot together, haven't you?"

Distracted by the sight of the blood soaked padding, Alessia didn't respond right away. The blood on the cloth was dark and streaked with black. She guessed that the darkest blood was the silver expelled by the elixir. Serana glared at it, but said nothing.

"Aela and I became more than Shield-Sisters back then. As you know, she was my forebear. More than a mentor or friend. I love her like a sister."

Serana paused for a moment, seeming to think very carefully on her next question. "What happened that night in Whiterun?"

Alessia sighed, the deep breath not hurting quite as much as she'd expected. As much as she didn't want to talk about her argument with Aela, it was probably best to do so now that she and Serana were… Well, now that they were exactly what Aela accused them to be. Well… not exactly _that_ either. They hadn't-

"You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not." Serana had mistaken Alessia's pause for hesitation.

"No, I want… Actually, you _need_ to know." At her words, Serana's eyebrows rose slightly. "As you might have guessed, it was about you."

"No, really?" Serana rolled her eyes. An impressive feat while focusing on mending a stab wound.

"She smelt our bonding and realized what it meant before I did. I think she is jealous of- Holy-! Cold!" Alessia flinched at the very cold, thick substance Serana slathered on the wound. Which really, really hurt!

"I'm sorry!" Serana pressed Alessia to the ground in an attempt to keep her from hurting herself. Alessia thought it compared to being body slammed by a giant. Once the pain subsided, Alessia groaned pitifully. Her mate began explaining in a rush. "I made more of the poultice. It seems to help draw the silver out of the wound, but I didn't think about it being cold. Are you alright, Love?"

"I'm alright. Suffice to say, Aela doesn't approve of our relationship and is…" Everything that hurt suddenly didn't seem to matter anymore. All that would work it's way through her addled mind was that one word. "W-What did you say?"

"I said the poultice draws out the silver and-" Serana repeated, but Alessia stopped her.

"No… After that."

Her mate looked confused for a few moments, then something in her eyes changed when she realized what Alessia meant. "I said, 'Are you alright, _Love_?'. I-Is that… Am I wrong?"

"No." Alessia said instantly, pushing herself up to look her mate in the eyes. "I just wanted to make sure I was hearing correctly over the ringing in my ears."

"Your hearing is just fine then." Serana chuckled and smiled sweetly. "Now lay back. Once I finish up here, I want you to take more of the elixir and then you're going to get some rest."

"I love you." The words were easy, which was a surprise to her. Alessia always assumed them to be their own words of power and thus saying them would be difficult. Yes, they were words of great power and meaning, but saying them to her mate was simple.

Serana froze for a long moment, her eyes wide and locked on Alessia's. She swallowed hard. "I really wish we weren't in an abandoned tower in my father's stronghold. Or that you are so badly injured. I would very, very much like a night to show you how much I love you."

Wolf stirred and a hungry growl crawled its way up Alessia's throat.

" _But_ … we _are_ in an abandoned tower in my father's stronghold, and you _are_ badly injured." Regret in her eyes, Serana gently, but insistently, pushed Alessia back down to the bedroll. Wolf protested, but eventually obeyed her mate. To her surprise though, Serana followed her down. She was careful where she placed her weight as she kissed Alessia, speaking volumes on her desire. Her mate let loose a growl of her own, "But mark my words, we _will_ continue this conversation at a later time and place. Now stay still."

Alessia, an impish grin on her face, obediently allowed herself to be fussed over.

* * *

 **Dragon translation:**

" **Did you think to destroy me, little mortal? Fool! We are one, you and I."**

" **I am your hate! I am your sorrow! I am the beast in your soul! I am Alduin!"**


	14. Chapter 14: Till Death

Chapter 14: Till Death

Alessia

The next few days and nights were the same series of events. Alessia would wake, eat, drink, sleep some more, wake, eat, drink, take the elixir, check the bandages, sleep, wake, eat… and so on. Often she fell asleep to the sound of her mate reading one of the many books stowed on the shelves. Nothing of much interest, but hearing Serana's voice soothed her to restful sleep. Her mate worked hard those few days as she saw to Alessia's every need. A few times Alessia was able to talk her into getting her own rest but it required a bit of finesse. Eventually Alessia would convince her to lay at her side and would pull Serana lovingly close while exhaustion took them both.

To her surprise, Serana had been able to retrieve all of Alessia's belongings from the courtyard before she'd sealed the trap door shut again. And an even greater surprise, the enchantment experiment with her armor had actually worked. The armor had reformed itself, but the underclothes were shredded during her transformation. What few scraps of clothing were left in the laboratory would have to do as replacements.

On day three Alessia felt well enough to move about on her own. Serana, of course, hovered nervously but Wolf was tired of sitting idle. The excursions were short at first, growing longer and more extensive as she regained her strength. During those dreaming hours, Serana spent the time exploring her mother's laboratory and discussing her finding with Alessia after she woke. Most interesting was a journal found stuffed in with the many other tomes. When Serana had first discovered it, she'd read it aloud but Alessia had a hard time following.

"What is this 'Soul Cairn' your mother mentioned?" Alessia asked.

"I… only know what she told me." Serana sat down at her side and glared at the book in her hands. "She had a theory that the souls inside soul gems didn't just vanish when they're used… they end up in the Soul Cairn. Be it by necromancers or other means."

Alessia pondered that for a few moments. "I remember you said your mother dabbled in necromancy, but why would she care where the souls went after they were used?"

"The Soul Cairn is home to some very powerful beings. The necromancer sends them souls in return for more power of their own. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, or to even find a way to travel to the Soul Cairn herself." Serana sighed heavily. "If that's where she wanted to go, that's where we'll find her. That circle in the middle of the room is probably our portal. And if I've read this correctly, we have everything we need to make the formula to grant us passage. Oh… damn it…"

Her mate didn't usually curse. "What is it?"

Serana signed again, this time with irritation. "We also need a sample of her blood… Which, if we had that, none of this would be necessary in the first place."

"Um… You are her daughter by birth, yes?" Alessia asked.

"Yes. What does that matter?"

Alessia smiled. "You share her blood, Love. Apparently, your mother made it so only _you_ could follow her."

"Hmm." Serana's face broke out into a wide grin. "Not bad. We'd better hope my blood works. Mistakes with these kinds of portals can be… rather messy."

"Alright then. Let's get started, shall we."

"Oh, no." Serana blocked Alessia's path towards the circle. "You just got back on your feet. We're not going anywhere yet."

Alessia stood straight and tall, trying to at least _look_ like she wasn't putting forth a substantial amount of effort to do so. "I am well enough. We've already been here too long. Harkon knows we're here. Eventually he will find this place."

"The passage under the moondial is sealed from this side. I have one of the crests. He can't follow us here." Serana argued.

"Then why bar and guard the door?" Alessia pointed at the door. The hallway just beyond had been absolutely silent since she'd awakened. The binding hadn't activated even once. Harkon had to have noticed a dozen missing vampires from his hall. Eventually, he _would_ mount a search. She'd be surprised if he hadn't done so already. Her mate glared at her, seeming to debate the issue herself. She sighed angrily and crossed her arms. Alessia smiled and placed her hands on Serana's tense shoulders. "A compromise then. We will wait one more night. Tomorrow morning we will activate the portal and go find your mother. Will that do?"

Serana growled low and her tone left no room for argument. "You will eat every morsel I put in front of you. You will drink every potion I make. You will lay down and you will sleep until the sun rises and not a moment before."

"Deal." The grin on Alessia's face made her mate glower. Her mood was understandable, though she wasn't huffy enough to turn down a small kiss.

Immediately after parting, Serana sent Alessia straight to bed while she set about preparing their meal. Even had Alessia not promised to eat everything, she would have done so anyway. Taking her mate's efforts for granted was a mistake she wasn't about to make. The silver poison elixir worked beautifully. It had already purged the silver from her body. Now it was only the matter of getting her body to recover from the shock of the poison. The food helped her body with the natural healing, but the potions sped up the process dramatically. Without them, Alessia imagined herself still bedridden for at least another few days.

Alessia ate every bite, going so far as to lick the bowl clean. This had the intended effect of making her mate smile and shake her head. The potions were… bitter and left a nasty aftertaste that gave Alessia goosebumps. But, she drank them obediently then settled down into the bedroll to sleep. Serana surprised her by pulling Alessia's head in her lap and combing her fingers in her hair. The gentle scratch of nails on her scalp felt divine. Wolf purred as Alessia closed her eyes to sleep.

"Do you really think she's there?" Serana's voice was almost a whisper. She sounded… almost sad. Apprehensive even.

"The more we learn, the more it seems likely she is." Alessia paused, opening her eyes and looking up at her beautiful mate. "Are you worried about seeing her again?"

"A little, yes. I have… so many things to say to her. So many questions to ask." Serana sighed. "I keep thinking about different ways our reunion might go. Replaying the scene over and over in my head. It's all very… frustrating."

Alessia hadn't realized her mate had been so plagued by her mother. Immediately she wanted to comfort her, but was at a loss for words. As much as she wanted to help, what occurred between Serana and Valerica was a mother and daughter matter. Alessia would stand at her mate's side, offer what support she could. If asked she would offer advice, an open ear, open arms… If asked, she would even throttle Valerica. Not likely, but she could dream.

When a long moment passed and Serana didn't speak, Alessia reached up and held her mate's hand tightly. "Everything will be alright."

"Ever the optimist." Serana chuckled and bent down to kiss Alessia's forehead. "Now sleep."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Serana asked, a hint of worry touching her voice. "I'm not sure what's going to happen once I add my blood."

Alessia had awoken feeling better, but not entirely rested. She felt like her limbs weighed far heavier than they should and a slight haze fogged her mind. She blinked and took in a deep breath. Her armor creaked as her ribcage stretched the leather. It was uncomfortable, but not exactly painful. More like the itching of a healing scab. The skin healed but was forever marred by a hideous blackish scar between her breasts.

Alessia had never considered herself vain. Gods knew she had more scars on her body than she could count. This one, however, felt… different. Close to the heart. And it made her think about just how… ravaged her body actually was. Ugly. Even though Serana had seen her completely naked at least twice, Alessia suddenly felt very aware of all of her bodily flaws.

"I'm sure." Alessia nodded. Just to be cautious, she stepped back away from the balcony edge overlooking the portal entrance.

"Alright. Here it goes." Her mate bit into her own wrist then held the bleeding limb out over the portal vessel. Almost instantly there was a flash of violet light and a booming sound like thunder. The stones beneath their feet shook as the portal below opened. The stones that made up the concave section of floor rotated upwards and in large circles. In a matter of seconds, they formed a floating bridge like structure leading down through the floor and into the violet lights below. "She did it. I can't believe she actually did it. Incredible…"

Curious, Alessia inched forward and peered into the light. Cautiously she took the first step down, testing the solidity of the floating stone stairway. Serana clutched her arm just in case the step proved unstable. The moment her foot touched the stone, a shot of agony jolted her downward towards the portal. It was cold. Like death and despair. A powerful force grasped at her soul as if it her a tangible thing and attempted to rip it away.

Alessia screamed as she felt the first fiber of her inner being tear free. She grasped for it, her hands pressing into her chest as if she could hold her spirit there. It tore which only made the force pulling at her all the more determined.

" _Zu'u los hin vokun! Zu'u los hin so! Zu'u los faal sunvaar ko hin zii!"_

The dreams returned in a violent rush of images and feelings. All her nightmares in living color flashing before her eyes as if they were not dreams as all, but memories of deeds she herself had done. Awful things. Unspeakable things Alduin had done. Could have done. Would have done. His thoughts and desires living on in _her_ thoughts. His soul always at war with _her_ soul. His darkness against _her_ light. A battle that raged on and on and on until one of them could battle no more. She was tired. So, so tired of fighting him. If she could just rest. Just stop fighting for a moment. Just let go. Just let…

"Alessia, no!" Suddenly Serana's arms were around Alessia's waist, jerking her away from the portal light.

The grip of the unseen force broke, releasing her soul and snapping it back into her physical body. The two females crashed back onto the balcony floor in a heap. Alessia scrambled to her hands and knees, trying to orient herself. Her hand clutched at her chest as she took large, gasping breaths. She felt like she'd just been torn in two, and her vision swam as if she'd just drank an entire case of Emberbrand Wine.

It felt like forever, but eventually Alessia's senses reasserted themselves. She realized Serana was shouting at her and, apparently, had been doing so for a while. Seeming to notice that Alessia was back in her right mind, Serana calmed, if only a little.

"Can you hear me, Love?" Serana asked, grabbing Alessia chin and turning it so they were eye to eye. Something she saw must have frightened her because her eyes grew wide. "Please say something."

It took a moment for Alessia to remember how to work her tongue. And a moment more to actually get it to form actual words. When she did speak, it came out as a whimper. "O-Ouch…"

Her poor mate let out the breath she had been holding and touched her forehead to Alessia's. After a long moment, she sighed with irritation. "I'm so sorry. I should have expected this."

"Expected it?" Alessia repositioned herself, plopping her butt down on the stone floor and attempted to rub out the headache forming between her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"It's the Soul Cairn. It's… I'm not sure how to explain. _Hungry_ would be the easiest way to describe it, I guess. It's trying to take your life essence as payment for your passage through the portal." Serana explained as she sat beside Alessia. "Are you alright?"

"A little disoriented, but it's fading." Sitting helped ease the vertigo, but Alessia's vision still swam in and out of focus. Her mate took her hand, grounding her even more. "So, the price it wants is my soul?"

"I'm afraid so." Serana answered. Her mate paused a thoughtful second then sighed again. "I think there might be a way around it, but I don't think you're going to like it."

Morbidly curious, Alessia motioned for Serana to speak.

"We could just pay the toll another way. The Soul Cairn wants a soul, so we give it one. Yours." Whatever expression on Alessia's face made Serana continue on in a bit of a fluster. "I know what you're thinking. You wouldn't be dead. Mother taught me a trick or two. I can trap part of your soul in a gem, and offer it to the Ideal Masters as payment. It… might be enough to satisfy them. You would be weaker while we traveled through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once we get inside. Maybe."

The nightmare reemerged. The flames. The death. The dreams were nothing to worry over. At least that's what Alessia told herself each time she awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat. They were, after all, just dreams. Or were they? More and more, as the years went by, she suspected they were something far more. Prophetic visions... Warnings… The Gods way of reminding her exactly _what_ she had absorbed into herself the day Alduin fell. The literal _evil_ that resided within her. The _evil_ she sometimes felt coiling in her gut like a serpent readying to strike. A darkness she always seemed to balance out with light.

But, what would happen if Alessia allowed Serana to trap half her soul in a gem? What then would become of that delicate balance between light and dark? Good and evil? The recalled image of Irileth burning came to mind. Her friend burning in an inferno Alessia herself had called forth… No. The balance _must_ be maintained. The risk of what might happen was far too great.

"That… is not an option." Alessia ran her fingers through her hair.

Serana seemed surprised. "Why? I promise, I know what I'm doing. You can trust me with this…"

" _I'm_ the one I can't trust." The words came out harder than she'd intended, but her mate didn't seem to take any offense. Alessia growled in frustration, glaring down at the stone floor. "I'm afraid…"

Serana just stared at her, waiting patiently. She squeezed their joined hands, encouraging Alessia to continue.

" _He_ is a-always here… and here." Alessia first motioned to her head and then her heart. "Alduin is always _right there_ , in the shadows. Lurking in the darkness just beyond the reach of the light. Waiting. Biding his time. A dark specter that haunts my waking thoughts and torments me in my sleep. I'm afraid… I'm afraid that if my soul is weakened, his will overpower mine. I'm afraid I won't be _me_ anymore. I'll die without being dead."

"I-" Her mate started, but her voice hitched a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No one does. I didn't want to frighten anyone." Alessia smiled a sad smile. "So you see, there _must_ be another way."

Serana frowned as she turned to look at the violet light emanating from the portal. A few seconds past. Then another. And another. Finally Serana closed her eyes and lowered her head, seeming to come to realization she found troubling. Her mate locked eyes with her, searching for… something.

"What is it?" Alessia asked.

Serana shook her head. "It's nothing. We'll think of some other way to-"

"Serana." Alessia interrupted. Her mate looked away, refusing to make eye contact for what felt like forever. Alessia gently gripped her chin and pull Serana's eyes back to hers. Her mate was… frightened. "Tell me."

"Do you understand _why_ you can't go through the portal? Why it tried to collect payment from _only_ you?" Serana asked, apparently wanting Alessia to come to the realization on her own.

Alessia thought for a moment. Had the Soul Cairn only made an attempt on _her_ soul? She couldn't recall. Serana had gotten just as close to the portal as Alessia had in order to rescue her. But it hadn't tried to claim Serana's soul. Was it because her mate had no soul? Ridiculous. Serana was a vampire, but she _had_ a soul. A vampire was technically dead but-

Serana must have seen the understanding dawn in Alessia's eyes. "Vampires aren't counted among the living. That's why I can probably traverse the Soul Cairn without a problem."

"Are you telling me I have to be turned in order to go with you?" Alessia asked, knowing the answer already. "Become a vampire?"

"I-I wish I knew another way, something far easier for you but…" Serana began to shake violently. She removed herself from the floor and distanced herself from Alessia all together. "I-I'm sorry. I need a minute."

Alessia let her go, knowing the realization impacted Serana too. Probably far more than Alessia. Only a short time ago, her mate promised to _never_ turn Alessia nor to let anyone else do so. Now here they were at their first test of that vow and it seemed there was little to be done about it.

Was Alessia scared? Yes. Did she want to become a vampire? No. Would she avoid doing so and allow her mate to go on alone into the Soul Cairn? Hell no. Wolf wasn't pleased with the idea, for all intents and purposes it meant her death, but it was something their mate required of them. It was no different than taking a silver dagger to the heart to protect Serana.

Alessia stood. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she managed. "I'm willing."

Her mate flinched as if the words had been a physical blow. She spun on Alessia, surprise and… anger in her eyes. "What?"

"I said I am willing." Alessia repeated slowly. "Some things just have to be done, Serana. You know that better than anyone."

"How can you be so…" Serana practically shook in her anger, "Nonchalant about this? You are asking me to _kill_ you! And what worse, everything in me is screaming for me to do it!"

"Serana, we-" As Alessia reached for her mate, Serana swiped her hand away.

"No!" Serana literally hissed the word. Fangs and all. It startled Alessia so much she recoiled back a few feet. Her mate glared for a few moments, then stormed off down the stairs to what remained of their little camp. Serana plopped herself down in a chair and placed her face in her hands. Alessia didn't follow.

 _Time_ , Wolf wisely insisted onto Alessia.

 _We don't have a lot of time left,_ Alessia returned the thought. The two didn't normally converse like this, but on rare occasions Wolf impressed a need to be far more forward with her opinions.

 _Patience,_ Wolf insisted again. _Promise made. Promise break._

Alessia sighed. Wolf was right to advise patience. She understood the need to keep a promise, especially one such as the one Serana had made. It wasn't just a promise made to Alessia that she was safe from being forced into vampirism, but also Serana's promise to herself that she wouldn't be so weak as to _need_ to change Alessia. A dangerous line to walk in either case. Alessia would forgive her mate, though she didn't see anything to forgive. No question. The real question was whether or not Serana would be able to forgive herself for breaking her word.

Wolf encouraged her onward and Alessia started down the stairs slowly. She made sure her steps were loud enough for Serana to hear. In her current state of mind, seeming to sneak up on Serana was a bad idea. Alessia knelt before her mate, careful not to move too quickly as to startle the already tense vampire. Serana's shoulders were hunched as if she would love nothing more than to curl in on herself and ignore whatever was going on around her. Alessia took her mate's wrists and pulled gently. More of a request for her attention, rather than a demand. Serana resisted. Alessia waited patiently, resting her forehead against her mate's.

"You shouldn't be near me right now." Serana's voice was muffled, but understandable.

Alessia chuffed. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't." Finally Serana's hands fell from her face. Her eyes were red ringed and slightly puffy. One single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "The temptation is too much."

"You won't hurt me." Alessia wiped the tear away and grinned slightly. "And even if you did, isn't turning me the end goal here?"

Serana glared. "That's not funny."

"No, it's not. But it's the truth." Alessia gripped her mate's trembling hands in her own. "It must be done. Remaining here and allowing you to go on your own is out of the question, and trapping half my soul is a far greater risk than turning me."

"You forget there are risks in turning you too." Serana said. "Let's just say I agree, and this doesn't mean that I am… You may not even _survive_ the transformation. It's not a certainty anyone does, let alone a werewolf. The vampiric disease will have to kill off the lycanthropy, making the process far more dangerous. Then, if you survive that, this is hardly the place or time to birth a brand new vampire. You'll need blood, and lots of it. And if you don't feed, you might go mad from the hunger. Feral even."

Alessia had known there were risks in being turned. All of which were serious. She would like to think that she was strong enough, determined enough, to keep from going mad from the hunger. But she had seen newborn vampires before. Seen the madness in their eyes as they searched for relief from the burning. The thought of herself as one of those crazed creatures gave her the shivers.

Then again, the first few weeks after her transformation into a werewolf hadn't been all that different. She'd craved flesh and blood constantly. The only difference was that it was the flesh of animals that curbed her massive appetite. The deer population around the Hold suffered greatly for those first few months. Eating human flesh was fairly rare. A roving bandit group here and there, but no more. Aela was always very careful when she took Alessia out for a hunt. However, as a vampire, Alessia didn't think deer would do much of anything. Vampires fed primarily on human blood. It was a fact.

"Then, we must consider what happens… after." Serana continued. "You've been a werewolf long enough to gain control of yourself. _This_ would be like starting all over for you. The hunger. The loss of control. I've lived like this for a very long time, and even still it's a struggle. Being a werewolf is… similar in some ways, but vastly different in others. You will hurt people. Innocent people. I can help, and will, but it _will_ happen. You'll have to stay hidden until you've grown strong enough to gain control. You won't be able to see you're friends, or loved ones. Mainly Lucia. You will be hunted. Vampirism is far harder to hide than lycanthropy. And if the Dawnguard found out… They will kill you."

"I know." Alessia sighed. All these things she'd already considered, but she had a plan. If only she could last long enough to see it to the end.

"Can you live like that, Alessia? Can you honestly say with how… good and kind and gentle and loving you are… Can you let that part of you die and be like _this_?" Serana motioned towards herself.

"You being a vampire doesn't mean you're not all those things too, Serana." Alessia glared, but continued. "I understand what you mean though. And no. I'm not conceited enough to say I'm able to live like that. Honestly, I don't really want to try. I've seen a transformation go bad enough times to know better."

Serana thought for a moment, a frown on her face. "So what are you saying? You don't want me to turn you?"

"No, I don't. But it's necessary. That said, I don't want to remain a vampire after our task in the Soul Cairn is finished. As much as I gripe about it, I like being what I am." Alessia smiled despite herself. "Once we return to this plane of existence, I want to be turned back into a werewolf. It's part of who I am."

Her mate pursed her lips in thought before she asked, "How?"

"Aela. But, getting to her will be difficult. You can't take me through Whiterun, but there is another way into the city. To the north of the Battle Born farms is an old ruined tower. Inside you will find a cave that leads up into the Underforge. Aela, or another of the pack, should be there. Tell her, 'Heart's Day'."

The female looked confused. "The 16th of Sun's Dawn?"

"Aela will know what it means." Alessia cupped her mate's face in her hands, emphasizing her next words to express their importance. "I will need you then. Whatever it takes; drag me, tie me up, knock me unconscious, I don't care. You do what you must to get me to Aela _without_ letting me hurt anyone. Not a drop of innocent blood spilt. Can you promise me that?"

Serana averted her eyes from Alessia's intense gaze. She looked… ashamed? Guilty? It was difficult for Alessia to distinguish between the two, but she understood the reason for them. Eventually, she spoke. "Is it horrible of me to want to refuse to keep you from living my existence, but also accept because I desire your blood so much it hurts?"

Alessia kissed her mate gently then whispered. "I don't think any less of you for being who and what you are. I love you regardless."

"And I you." Serana touched her forehead against Alessia's and closed her eyes. After a long moment, she sighed heavily. "I promise. And this time the Gods themselves can't make me break it."

"Good."

"There is just… one other thing." Her mate hesitated a moment, a hint of shyness creeping into her voice. "Turning someone is a very… personal thing for a vampire. It's intimate, for us. I don't want you to feel like-"

Alessia silenced Serana with a finger across her lips. "If that's the case, then I'm glad it's you doing it."

The two remained as they were for a time. Serana seemed to memorize everything about her living body while Alessia gathered all the courage she could muster. Even though Wolf was on board with the idea, Alessia didn't expect her wolf to go quietly. Instinct wouldn't allow her to die without a fight. So as Serana slid off the chair and positioned herself to take on all of Alessia's deadweight, Wolf tensed. Alessia fought off a defiant growl, but could only manage to muffle it. Serana seemed to sense Alessia's struggle and tried to be comforting.

"Shhh." She cooed in Alessia's ear while she stroked her short, suddenly very damp hair. "It will be alright. I promise to make this as painless as possible. Hold still."

Serana gently pulled Alessia's head back and to the side, hesitating only a moment before striking her exposed throat. Even though she'd been expecting the pain, Alessia flinched regardless. Her mate's grip tightened as she pulled them closer together. Serana moaned as she took great pulls from Alessia's vein. Alessia's arms went around Serana in an attempt to keep from struggling. Her instincts roared to fight. To resist. To escape. But she didn't, and she wouldn't.

The feeding didn't feel like it had before. But then again, it wasn't a feeding. It was a draining. There was no warmth pooling in her stomach. No sudden rush of desire. Just the slow cold sapping the strength from her limbs as she fought to simply hold on to Serana. Darkness crept into the edges of her vision. Her heart pounded in her ears, the time between beats growing ever longer and longer. When at last she could hold herself up no more, hold her own head up no more, her mate supported her limp body. Alessia fought for her last breath. Fought for one last whiff of their combined scent before everything went deathly silent.

Alessia felt Serana lay her down gently. Felt the stone floor beneath her and thinking just how strangely warm it felt in comparison to her own body. Before her vision began to fade, Serana's bright red eyes came into her line of sight. Her mate was beautiful despite the blood coating her lips, or the tears streaming down her cheeks. Serana quickly bit into her own wrist and pressed it against Alessia's mouth.

"Drink." Serana said. Her voice sounded so very far away. And Alessia was so very tired. But she obeyed, doing her best to force her throat to swallow great gulps of the crimson liquid. Serana whispered in a begging tone. "Please come back to me. Please come back."

It was the last thing Alessia heard before she died.

Serana

Time passed ever onward. Time, that pitiless and merciless thing Serana had had so little of in her very long existence. She hadn't moved from the spot on the floor where she'd murdered the love of her life. Not an inch away from her limp, cold, lifeless body in hopes that if the miraculous happened and Alessia awoke, she would not do so alone as Serana had all those long years ago.

Serana cradled her love's remains, rocking back and forth and muttering her promise over and over again. She would protect Alessia. She would keep her from hurting anyone. She would get her to Aela. She would restore Alessia to her former self. Serana would do all these things, if only Alessia would wake up.

Serana had never turned anyone before. Her father had made many such followers over the years. Even her mother had made a few. Serana never had the desire for fledglings. Now, however, she wished she had the experience to call upon. Of course she'd seen the process many times. But her father always made it a big ceremony with numerous vampires present to give aid when needed. Numerous blood slaves to feed the newborn after they awoke.

How long had it been? An hour? Two? Three? Surely not. The process always varied in time. The draining sped things up, making the body too weak to defend itself against the vampiric disease. A bite was enough for normal mortals, but, as a werewolf, Alessia's natural resistance to diseases was an issue. Therefore, giving her Serana's own blood was necessary. The sanguinare vampiris had a large job in fighting off the lycanthropy inside her wolf...

Serana winced. "I guess I can't think of you as 'my wolf' anymore, can I?"

Alessia didn't respond. Serana had hoped, but hadn't expected her to. Once, she'd heard Alessia refer to her as 'mate'. A wolf thing to be sure, but Serana figured the term could be used for two vampires as well. At least until they returned Alessia to her former lycanthropic self. Either way, the term felt far more… intimate. Her _mate_ sounded nice.

 _Ba-bump._

Serana's wandering mind snapped to attention. Had she really heard it? She froze, staring down at the lifeless form in her arms. Alessia didn't so much as twitch, even when Serana gently stroked her hair. Nothing.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _That_ time Serana certainly heard the telltale sluggish heartbeat of a vampire. She gently shook Alessia's arm, trying to rouse her into wakefulness. "Alessia? Come on. Wake up."

Serana felt it when Alessia returned to "life". Something within her very being intensified and focused in on the newborn in her arms. Was it like this for every vampire and their children? A spiritual or physical bond or connection between creation and creator? Instinct perhaps? Serana's hold on Alessia tightened once the realization set in. An odd and somewhat unsettling realization, but still earth shattering. Serana was, in vampiric terms, a Creator. A Mistress. A Mother. All titles given to vampires when they've added a member to the vampire ranks. She cringed at the thought.

Her focus returned to Alessia once the newborn began to move. Simple twitches and involuntary jerks of the body getting attuned to its new reality, then much more purposeful moves once Alessia's waking mind began to take over. Serana was ready for it when it happened, the last small vial of Blood Potion already uncorked and waiting in her hand. The moment Alessia's eyes opened and her fangs lashed out, Serana popped the potion into her open mouth. It wasn't near enough for a newborn, but the potion and a bit of her own blood would have to do. She scored her wrist with her own fangs and again offered it to Alessia. Her mate latched on and fed violently.

Newborns were strong, but Serana herself was thousands of years old. She allowed Alessia only so much before forcibly prying the new vampire off. "That's enough, Alessia."

Alessia struggled for only a moment more. The sound of Serana's voice seemed to touch some familiar part in her, and the newborn froze. Then she blinked up at Serana, the poor female's eyes full of confusion and a little fear. Serana's heart broke when she realized the blue eyes she loved so much were now as red as her own.

"Therana?" Alessia said, a slight lisp to her voice as she attempted to speak around her newly formed fangs. As expected, she bit her tongue. Alessia yelped. "Ousth! Damth sit!"

The situation and her angry words spoken in a lisp made Serana burst into laughter. The laugh sounded a bit maniacal but she didn't care. All her worries and fears lessened a bit as she looked down at a perturbed Alessia. Her mate's face made her laugh even more.

The laughter at last stopped when Alessia attempted to sit up on her own. She shook violently and coughed repeatedly. Serana helped, keeping her body pressed up against Alessia's for support. They remained sitting together in silence for a time. Serana didn't push, wanting to give Alessia the time she needed to acclimate. Gods knew it had taken Serana a very long time to become accustomed to her new body after she was turned.

Alessia turned her head, gazing about the room with her new vampire eyes. She sniffed and tensed. Her eyes drifted to the dried blood on Serana's wrist. Serana watched the hunger rage in Alessia's body. Her mate fought it down, swallowing hard. She spoke between clenched teeth, "Did I do that?"

"I did. You needed blood, so I gave you some of mine. It's not an ideal first meal for you, but it's all I had to give." Serana carefully placed her hand on Alessia's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"My body aches. Like after a fever. And my mind feels foggy. And…" Alessia tried to clear her throat, wincing as she did so. "And my throat feels like it's on fire. Do you feel like this all the time?"

"Not all the time. After a few decades the fire dies down a little. Eventually, the feeling will only surface if you haven't fed in a while, or if there's fresh blood nearby." Serana explained. "The body aches and foggy mind will clear up in a few minutes. It's common with newborns to feel that way until after their first feeding. The blood will help."

Alessia swallowed and winced again. "Gods… How do you stand it? It hurts to even breathe."

Guilt hit Serana hard. She leaned forward and pulled Alessia's back to her chest. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked into her mate's hair. Alessia didn't resist and leaned backwards, turning slightly to bury her face into Serana's shoulder. Serana didn't think her mate was breathing at all. It was a tactic Serana had used before many times. Vampires didn't need to breathe, after all.

"I'm so sorry, Alessia. I wished for another way." She clutched her mate tighter. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. I asked for this, remember?" Alessia chuffed. The sound was so like her, it gave Serana hope that things would be alright. "You're a good person, Serana. You just have to keep me in line for a short time. Feel free to smack me around until I'm back to my old self."

Serana chuckled. How like her Alessia to make jokes at a time like this.

Aela

Aela disliked children. Well… she disliked _most_ children. They were needy, often smelly, little creatures until they grew to become foolish, still smelly, slightly larger creatures. Case in point was the two children running ahead of her. Lucia, daughter of the Alpha, and Frothar, eldest son of Jarl Balgruuf, were enduring some richly deserved discipline after an incident with the boy's younger sister, Dagny. Often a task given to Aela while Lucia's mother was away, but it was odd that the jarl had placed his son's punishment at her discretion instead of handling it himself.

It was their fourth lap around the whole of Whiterun. Normally the punishment would be two laps around the Hold's outer walls, but Aela believed it unwise. The letter she had received from the Harbinger was troubling. Aela immediately sent correspondence to the jarl of each major city in Skyrim. Though her relationship with Alessia was… strained at the moment, Aela would not ignore the warning.

The female noticed the children's pace had slowed. She barked a slight rebuke. "Quicken your pace you two."

The two groaned, but obeyed. Though Aela carried out the punishment and believed it was fair, she couldn't bring herself to fault the two for the actions leading to it. Honestly, she found it quite funny, but would never admit it. Apparently, the vampire Serana had some skill in alchemy. While she and the Harbinger were last in Whiterun, the female had taught Lucia how to make a rather potent itching powder. At first, the pranks centered upon on the infamous Braith, daughter of Amren and Saffir. After the incident with Dagny, Lucia explained how, at first, she'd only wanted to use the powder to get back at Braith for the girl's excessive bullying of Lars Battle-Born.

The incident occurred that morning. To hear Lucia tell it, Frothar approached her with a proposition. With the itching powder at her disposal, the girl had become quite the heroine amongst the children of Whiterun. So much so, it reached the ears of young Frothar in Dragonsreach. The boy had grown weary of his sister's spoiled wails of outrage at the delay of a new dress. He requested a bit of the itching powder to sneak into Dagny's new dress. According to the seamstress, the gown was ready and waiting. As payment, he offered a single favor of Lucia's choosing. Lucia agreed, and in fact already knew what favor she would demand.

Lucia wanted in on the action. The boy helped sneak Lucia into the seamstress's quarters and applied the powder mere moments before the woman returned to retrieve the dress for Dagny. The prank played out perfectly. The only hitch the two hadn't taken into account was that _everyone_ knew who had the itching powder. Not a day later, both Lucia and Frothar stood before the Jarl of Whiterun to answer for their deed. Somehow, Aela had been summoned to bear witness. Usually, it was Lydia who spoke for the child while Alessia was away.

To Aela's surprise, when asked who had committed the crime it was the boy who spoke up. From what little she knew of the jarl's son, she wouldn't have guessed he would take the blame fully upon himself. Neither had Lucia, who looked at the boy in surprise. Even so, Jarl Balgruuf wasn't fooled. Which was why Aela was currently running along behind the two fools on their fifth and final lap.

Frothar swerved slightly, bumping into Lucia's shoulders with a playful chuckle. The girl stumbled slightly, but nothing more. She returned the bump with a slight giggle of her own. Aela rolled her eyes. The two fools obviously felt something for each other, but insisted on constantly being at odds. Not… unlike their current taskmaster.

Aela sighed heavily, despite the exertion of running. It was a topic often on her mind of late. But one she refused to look at too closely until it was far too late to do anything about. She thought about that night, the instant she walked into her Alpha's home. She'd expected… what exactly? A common scene, she supposed. Her old friend back from a long journey, resting by the fire with her beloved daughter jabbering on with questions about Alessia's travels. The smell of a hot meal cooking at the fire while Alessia read one of her favorite books in a nearby chair. Alessia, out of her armor and free of weapons, just… being herself.

The sight of Alessia in battle was a work of art. One Aela found she very much appreciated. She took some small amount of pride that she was forebear to such a powerful wolf. To an Alpha. But it was in those simpler moments, where Alessia was lost in her books or laughing at a horrible joke or playing with the children of the Hold… It was those times where Aela thought the female was truly beautiful. A _real_ work of art that Aela herself could never hope to achieve. She was too… prickly, as Farkas put it.

Aela hadn't realized exactly how… attached she was to Alessia until that night with the vampire. She'd come to the house, wanting to welcome her friend home, but had instead walked in and smelt a newly formed bond. Her reaction came off as, at best, protectiveness towards her Alpha, her Harbinger, her moon born child… her friend. At worst, a racist bigot. Or at least that's what she told herself. It was far easier to admit than the truth. That night it was shock, jealousy, hurt, and betrayal that drove her to attack the wolf she loved.

 _Fool_ , she hissed to herself.

"Finally!" Lucia wailed as they rounded the corner, finishing their punishment. The girl plopped down in a nearby patch of grass and panted heavily.

Frothar followed, only he fell flat against the lawn at the girl's side. After the boy caught his breath, he began to laugh. "Did you see Dagny's face?"

The girl let out a giggle. "I didn't think someone's eyes could get that big around."

"Absolutely worth it!" Frothar laughed even harder, Lucia joining in.

Aela sighed again. It would appear her punishment hadn't been harsh enough. Though she wasn't of the mood to inflict more discomfort on the two. Instead, she rolled her eyes. "Do I need to express how unwise it would be to repeat your actions?"

"No, Aunt Aela." Lucia said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Good. Because next time I won't be so-" A sudden shock of pain hit Aela like a bolt of lightning. The unseen blow literally drove her to her knees.

"Aunt Aela!" Lucia cried out and immediately rushed to her side. Frothar joined them a moment later.

The two children clutched at her, keeping her upright when all her body wanted to do was fall to the ground in absolute agony. She knew the feeling. Had felt it's like before when Kodlak was murdered. It wasn't as strong back then, but Kodlak hadn't been her moon born child. The Harbinger… Her Alpha… Alessia was _dead_. The idea was… insane. Alessia couldn't be-

"Lucia." Aela panted. "Go find your Uncle Farkas and Vilkas. T-They should be in Jorrvaskr… Go quickly, child."

Despite the amount of running she had done, Lucia took off towards the Companion Mead Hall without question. Aela doubted the brothers hadn't felt their Alpha's passing or that Lucia would have to go very far to find them. Most likely the two were already seeking Aela. Frothar, though still a scrawny youth, helped Aela to her feet. The two began a staggeringly slow march towards Jorrvaskr while Aela tried and failed to hold back silent tears.


	15. Chapter 15: Lost Souls of the Cairn

Chapter 15: Lost Souls of the Cairn

Alessia

"I don't like the looks of this place. The air, the ground… It all feels _wrong_." Serana's voice echoed in the vast space around them.

Indeed, the emptiness of the Soul Cairn felt off. But then again, _everything_ felt off. After being a werewolf for so long, the world looked, smelt, sounded a certain way. Alessia's new senses were… difficult to get used to. Her hearing was adequate, but her sense of smell was lacking drastically. And her eyes, Gods… Focusing on anything took far too much effort and gave her a splitting headache. The burn in her throat was the worst of all. She kept swallowing, feeling as though there was something to dislodge. Serana said what little blood Alessia had taken would hold her for a while, but for how long?

Alessia looked at her mate as they walked side by side. What blood ran through Serana's veins held very little nutritional value, the blood taken at her "birth" only worked to sustain her because the vampire had recently fed from Alessia. By now, the blood within Serana was of little use to anyone but herself. Even so, the thought of Alessia stepping to the side, taking the female by surprise, and pinning her to the stone wall alongside their path… She would strike quickly, giving the female no time to react or struggle. Fangs at her neck and blood… The coppery taste cooling the fire in her throat.

 _Stop…_ Alessia shook the image away. It wasn't _just_ some female at her side. It was _Serana_! Her mate. Her beloved.

"Alessia." Serana's voice was soft and she looked at Alessia with an unsettling _knowing_ in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm…" Alessia swallowed hard and banished that horrible image from her mind. "I'm struggling a bit."

Her mate gave a sad sigh, seeming to want to reach out to touch Alessia but thinking better of it.

"Perhaps hearing you speak would help. Give me something to focus on instead of…" Alessia swallowed again, avoiding looking at Serana's throat. "Everything else."

"What would you like to hear?" Serana asked, seeming eager to do something to ease Alessia's discomfort.

Alessia looked around the immediate area. Their pathway forward was clear enough, though she imagined that few people had traveled it. The dirt beneath their feet was… finer than sand. Powder even. Little puffs of it escaped into the air each time she stepped. There were odd coral looking plants growing just about everywhere. They were brittle to the touch and smelt like mold. Bones and dead trees littered the landscape. The sky was violet, the same light that emanated from the portal. Dark clouds dotted the sky, lightning striking far off into the distance. The place felt dead and hopeless.

Odder still, they passed multiple humanoid spirits going about their business. Most ignored their passing, but a handful took notice of their new visitors. One man, a soldier by what little she could see from his transparent form, actually approached them with a request to find his horse Arvak.

"Tell me more about this place. What else do you know?" Alessia asked.

"My mother told me some, as I said before, but I've also studied a bit on my own. It's not much. When something is trapped in a soul gem, and then the energy is used for powering an enchantment, the remnants are sent here. Specifically the black soul gems. I don't think the Soul Cairn takes just any leftovers. The Cairn is a small sliver of Oblivion. That's the realm of the daedra, remember." When Alessia nodded, Serana continued. "It's ruled by unseen beings known as the Ideal Masters."

"You mentioned these 'Ideal Masters' before. Who, or _what_ , are they?" The two females passed by a large ruined building. Alessia couldn't imagine anyone wanting to build anything in such a horrible place.

Serana eyed a spirit who came close to them. The entity passed by without so much as an acknowledgment of their presence. "Nobody knows really. As far as I've heard, no one's seen them and returned to Tamriel to tell of it. That said, I really don't think anyone's ever actually _met_ the Ideal Masters. I'm not even sure anyone knows what they're supposed to look like."

"Then how do you know they even exist?" Alessia wasn't trying to be difficult. In truth, the talk was helping to keep her steady.

"Stories mostly. Fools who've managed to communicate with them. You give the Ideal Masters souls, and they give you power to summon the undead." Her mate shrugged. "It's all very business-like."

"Why 'fools'? Wasn't your mother trying to contact them?"

"Because most of the stories end with the Ideal Masters duping the necromancers, who end up dead or wishing they were dead." Serana sighed. "As far as my mother goes… Honestly, I don't know. Necromancers are always interested in souls, though, so that probably held some kind of interest to her. And judging by her laboratory, it looks as though she was trying to advance her necromancy."

"To what end? Certainly not longevity." Alessia commented.

"More than likely not. Kind of a wasted effort for a vampire." Serana chuckled. "But, if more power is her goal, I can see why Mother sought out the Ideal Masters."

"Why is that?"

The two came up to a massive stone wall that disappeared out of sight in either direction. The only opening they could see was a stone stairway going up and through a small archway. They ascended the staircase, seeing only more of the same dead landscape on the other side. Far, far off in the distance straight ahead was a massive structure with two towers. Both towers radiated a very bright violet light.

"Look around you, Alessia." Serana pointed to the landscape stretched out before them. "There have to be some _extremely_ powerful undead here. Even a necromancer as seasoned as my mother would be willing to spend years trying to gain access to them."

"Summon them, you mean." Alessia attention went to a ruin off the main path to their right. It was a good distance out, but the torchlight stood out amongst the pale landscape.

"Exactly. It's… a lost art." Her mate didn't seem to notice Alessia's attention drift from the conversation and continued on. "Most necromancers just raise up whatever bodies are nearby. A simple trick, really. Child's play. But bringing something from the Soul Cairn can yield a spirit far more powerful. There's a bit of a process to it, but can you imagine the difference in…"

Serana trailed off, finally realizing what Alessia was looking at. Alessia's hand went to the hilt of her sword. "What do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know… Do you think it's my mother?" Serana took a single step off the path, a sudden bolt of lightning making her jump.

Chances were it wasn't Valerica, but then again… Alessia drew her sword. "Only one way to find out."

The going was surprisingly slow. There were many unexpected obstacles underfoot that Alessia either hadn't seen, or couldn't see, from the path. Dead limbs fallen from long dead trees. Leafless underbrush that clawed at their clothing. Rocks, boulders, mounds of human and dragon sized bones, and… tombstones littered the ground. Alessia paused for a moment, investigating the names upon one or two of the markers. The stone was so weathered that the names were unreadable.

As they approached, Alessia realized the structure was actually a very small tower. The light source she believed were torches were nothing of the sort. Four spirits surrounded the small tower, each one pouring some sort of energy into a horse skull mounted on a pedestal in the very center of the tower. The energy was the source of light she had seen from the main path.

Expecting the spirits to ignore them, Alessia and Serana continued to make their way forward without much caution. They were wrong. The four spirits suddenly turned on them, their ghostly visage's melting away to reveal undead creatures like Alessia had never seen. The things were skeletons, if the skeletal structure of the human body could function normally without the lower half. The legs, including the hip bones, were gone and in their place was a strange bluish mist holding the rest of their forms aloft. The bones that remained seemed burnt black as charcoal. A similar violet light shone from the skeleton's eye sockets.

The undead hissed at the two females and brandished a variety of ghostly weapons. Two grabbed bows, another's hands frosted over with cold magic, and the last carried a single handed war axe and shield. Alessia acted quickly, shoving Serana down to the ground as two arrows whizzed overhead. The second attack, the one she had been most worried over, was a blast of frigid air that struck the ground where they once stood. The magical might behind the strike was surprising but Alessia hadn't long to ponder why.

The fourth skeleton struck down with it's axe, Alessia catching the weapon on her own blade. The clash of metal on metal echoed throughout the silence around them. Serana rolled away, giving Alessia the space she needed to handle the melee threat while she and her magic dealt with the ranged fighters. Her mate took off, lashing out with numerous lightning strikes as she ran for cover.

Alessia shoved her weapon, the force severely lacking because she had no leverage. Had this been any other creature she was fighting Alessia's next move would have been to strike out at the legs, breaking it's balance and giving her an opening to stand and put up an actual defense. But the thing _had_ no legs. The skeleton wound up again, swinging the axe in a high arc and bringing it down harder than before.

"Fus!" The Thu'um shoved the monster backwards a step, giving Alessia the opportunity she needed to gain her feet. The single Word of Power was weak on it's own, but Alessia hadn't the time for the full power of Unrelenting Force.

The staggered skeleton regained it's balance and stood with its shield up and weapon poised at the ready. Alessia did the same. As she stared down the creature, Alessia noticed far more details about the thing. Obviously, it was a warrior but there was far more to it. The bones, to her eyes, were solid. Now that she was closer, the features of an actual person were plain to see. A phantom image overlaying the skull. It was a man from what she could tell. A metal helm hid most of his features, but she could make out a beard covering a strong chin and muscled neck. His armor was tarnished and worn. Serviceable but battle scarred.

The undead warrior swung his axe halfheartedly. Alessia deflected the strike easily enough, suspecting that the warrior was testing her defense. His earlier attacks had been far more powerful. The two exchanged blows, each testing the other for weaknesses. The undead warrior showed experience and patience and an unnerving calm. Who had this thing been before he'd been sent to the Soul Cairn? How old was he?

Alessia learned that the undead warrior was skilled with his shield, blocking all her attacks and countering with impressive speed. However fast he was, Alessia wasn't lugging around a heavy shield and was therefore a fraction faster. At least in theory. Unfortunately, the undead warrior seemed tireless while she herself was… waning drastically. Newly turned. Weak from hunger. Choosing to become a vampire might have kept her from losing herself to Alduin's darkness, but in the end she wasn't _herself_. She hissed in frustration.

Without warning, the undead warrior charged forward with his shield up. It bashed into Alessia with such force that she was lifted off the ground and slammed into the trunk of a nearby dead tree. The impact knocked the breath from her lungs and the sword from her hands. Stunned, Alessia didn't remember that, as a vampire, she didn't _have_ to breathe anymore. She gasped. Instinct told her to duck as the undead warrior resumed his attack.

The swing that would have separated Alessia's head from her shoulders, cleaved the tree at her back in half. She rolled away, putting as much distance between herself and the undead warrior as possible. The bow hanging over her shoulder came to her hands with practiced ease. Close quarters fighting with a bow was never her strong suite, but her sword was out of reach. She drew an arrow and sighted along the shaft, aiming for the creature's head. The shot was true, sinking deep into the skeleton's forehead, but had little effect. He charged again.

"Damn it!" Alessia cursed as she dove out of the way.

Not fast enough. The monster hit her again, this time tossing her up and over his own body. Alessia hit the ground face first, choking on the kicked up dust from her impact. Again, she realized she'd lost her weapon during the fall. What felt like an invisible heavily clad boot stomped hard against her shoulder blades, effectively pinning her down. Cold, sharp steel touched the back of her neck. Alessia froze, frantically trying to think of a way to dislodge the undead warrior. She could see her sword laying mere inches out of her reach.

Suddenly, there was a massive electric boom and the pressure at her back was gone. Serana shouted, "Get up!"

Alessia obeyed. Scrambling forward, she grasped the hilt of her sword just as the undead warrior regained himself. He charged again, this time with a rage filled, high pitched shriek. Alessia breathed in deep and Shouted, "Zun Haal Viik!"

Both the undead warrior's axe and shield flew from his hands. He staggered in surprise, looking confusedly at his now empty hands. Alessia darted forward and slashed. The blow removed the undead warrior's head from his shoulders and the ghostly form just… disappeared in a puff of mist that dripped into an ectoplasm puddle. Alessia bent and glared at the goo, noticing the black soul gem in the center. The gem pulsed gently for a few moments more before completely dying out.

Alessia stood as Serana's familiar footsteps approached. Her mate merely glanced at the undead warrior's remains before her attention returned to Alessia, an irritated scowl on her face. Without warning, Serana smacked the back of Alessia's head.

"Ouch!" Alessia hissed, glaring at her mate. "What was that for?"

"For scaring the hell out of me. Again." Serana bent down to further examine the ectoplasm, seeming satisfied with Alessia's scolding. "This was a much stronger spirit than the others."

"I noticed." Alessia tried to keep the sharpness from her tone. It wasn't successful. "You did say there were powerful undead here."

"Yeah, well we'll just have to be more careful from here on out." Serana either didn't hear the tone or ignored it as she stood. Her mate then began looking her over for injuries. Going so far as to even grab Alessia's chin and turning her head from side to side. Alessia didn't put up much of a fuss, seeing the worry in Serana's eyes. Her mate was trying to hide it, but failing. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Alessia said.

Serana seemed doubtful. Her next question sounded… sad. "How are you… holding up?"

The question was difficult to answer. Physically, she felt both sluggish and fidgety. Her throat burned and her muscles ached. Her mind still felt like she was lost in a fog. Like she hadn't slept or eaten in a very, very long time. The reality that she was _dead_ hadn't really sunk in yet. Which was a realization Alessia wasn't looking forward to having. Blood was something she needed, but didn't want. Wouldn't _let_ herself have. How far could she push herself before she broke? Both mentally and physically? The answer scared her immensely.

Instead of voicing these fears and weaknesses, Alessia smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Serana's nose. "I'm fine."

Serana frowned, sensing the lie but not calling Alessia out on it. "Alright then, let's go see what's so special about this horse skull."

* * *

"That's it, I think." Serana sounded dubious. "Or at least this is where the majority of the magic is centered."

Looking around, Alessia could believe it. The whole area made her hair stand on end. The stone building was the two towered structure the two had seen before wandering off into the Cairn's landscape. According to Serana, the magic emanating from the ruin was staggering. The place actually pulsed with power. Lightning flashed repeatedly overhead, striking the towers with such force Alessia was surprised the whole thing didn't come crashing down. High above was a massive swirling, black hole. It looked both familiar and alien to Alessia's eyes. The idea was… unsettling and she tried not to look at the thing as they approached.

The skeletal steed beneath them shied slightly at a bolt of nearby lightning. Arvak, the name given to the horse by his old master, had been a bit of a shock upon their first meeting. Serana had been the one to remove the horse skull from the pedestal and, apparently, doing so meant that Arvak now belonged to her. The blue flamed, skeletal beast had just… _popped_ into existence before their eyes. Both females jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance, but the horse didn't seem to care all that much. Arvak approached Serana and for all the world looked as Jasa did while begging Alessia for treats. The two mounted, Serana taking the reins, and started off only to become hopelessly lost.

Even though the structure acted like a magical beacon, it had taken far too much time to locate again. The Soul Cairn had a strange way of turning one around. Direction was next to impossible to discern without some point of reference, and the landscape looked absolutely identical. Left became right. Right became left. One dead tree looked the same as another dread tree. The sand and stone beneath their feet held no sign of their passing. Alessia wouldn't have been surprised if they'd circled around more than once.

Being lost was a massive irritation to Alessia's pride. As a werewolf, her senses never once failed her. Never once had she become so lost. There was always _something_ her senses told her to put her on the right path. As a vampire, everything was new. Untested. A large part of her felt she had become completely useless. Like a newborn whelp hardly able to stand on her own two feet. Nothing more than a damned burden on her mate. Alessia signed in frustration. But another part of her suspected that even if she were at maximum health and awareness, the Cairn was somehow still to blame. The horrible place seemed an intelligent being all it's own working against them.

Serana, always seeming to be aware of her frame of mind, placed a gentle hand on Alessia's knee. Her mate said nothing, knowing full well that words would do very little. But the touch helped. The simple reminder that Serana knew and understood what she was going through. Where her mind was. How she felt. Her aches and pains. The frustration. The helplessness. All of it. Serana _knew_. Alessia leaned a bit closer to her mate and tried very hard to calm her mind. Her vampiric scent, even lacking their previously combined vampire and werewolf scent, was like a balm.

Arvak's long strides ate away the distance quickly and soon they were at the massive stairway leading up to the two towers. They dismounted, both giving their new companion a gentle pat in thanks. Though the horse appeared to be nothing more than bones and a mane of blue fire, he felt as though he had actual flesh. Their hands halted long before they ever reached the skeletal insides, touching firm muscle and bristly horse hair. Much like the other spirits in the Cairn, Arvak had a spiritual form that was only visible at certain times. Close up, a light blue sheen covered Arvak's bony form.

The horse again just popped out of existence as they turned and mounted the steps. Alessia was surprised to find the task a serious struggle. Having climbed to the High Hrothgar monastery multiple times in her many years under their tutelage, stairs were never an issue. She was tired. Weak and so tired.

"You told me once that you climbed the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar." Serana said suddenly. Likely in an attempt to distract Alessia. "But you claimed that there were far fewer steps. How many was it again?"

"Only seven hundred and forty-eight." Alessia panted, though a slight grin appeared on her face. "I once mentioned it to Master Borri, one of the Greybeards at High Hrothgar. The monk just scoffed at me then returned to his prayers. Those four have no sense of humor."

"Only four?" Serana asked.

"In the beginning, yes. Master Arngeir, Borri, Wulfgar and… Einarth." Alessia counted them off on her fingers. She always seemed to overlook Master Einarth. "And of course my Elder Brother, Grand Master Paarthurnax. Since Alduin's fall, we've been working on spreading the Way of the Voice. There are far more monks now. Master Arngeir is very pleased to have students. As is Paarthurnax. The old lizard probably hasn't been this busy in a few hundred years."

Then, the two females were at the top of their climb. Alessia smiled at her mate, surprised all over again at just how quickly the two had become so close. How well they knew each other. Serana smiled back lovingly, then lead the way forward towards the archway leading into the ruin. She halted suddenly, reaching over and pulling Alessia to a stop. There was a magical barrier of sorts blocking their way. One much like the one used by Malkus to hold Serana and the Moth Priest. Alessia was just about to say as much when she felt Serana stiffen.

"Mother? Mother!" Her mate sounded pained and disbelieving. Alessia focused past the wavy barrier, finally seeing the female on the other side. Valerica was… Gods… Had Alessia not already known the female was Serana's mother, just their looks alone would have given it away. Valerica was dark headed. Though where Serana kept her hair short, her mother's hair was longer and kept in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The only sign of a more advanced age was the thin silver lock pulled back neatly into the bun.

Valerica looked quite addled and… horror stricken. "S-Serana? Gods… no. No, this can't be…"

Serana flinched a little, either from her mother's words or from her mother's tone. "I-I can't believe it. It really is you, isn't it?"

"You can't be here." Valerica hissed. Alessia could practically feel the desperation in it. "Go. Now."

"No, Mother. We have to talk." Serana examined the barrier, going so far as to touch it. A powerful surge zapped her hand away. Frustrated, Serana asked, "How do we get inside?"

"Serana, where is your father?" The female ignored her daughter's attempts to get through the barrier. "Did we fail? Harkon has found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

Her mate's hand was zapped away again. "He doesn't know we're here. We're here to stop him, Mother. To make everything right. I don't have time to explain everything, but we-"

"Wait a moment… _We_? You've brought a stranger here?" Valerica hissed again, this time with anger, as she at last noticed Alessia standing slightly behind her daughter. "Serana, have you lost your mind?"

"No, you don't under-" Serana started.

"You! Step forward!" The sharpness in the female's voice made Alessia jump. She did as commanded, standing at Serana's side while Valerica looked her up and down. It was very uncomfortable, but Alessia said nothing and remained perfectly still. She sensed her mate's growing ire as Valerica continued. "So… how has it come to pass that a _vampire hunter_ is in the company of my daughter?"

Alessia started, slightly impressed that Valerica was able to tell so much from only a few moments of observation.

"Surprised? Don't be. I am very old. And have been around long enough to know _your_ kind well." The vampire sneered. "And judging by your… condition… The slight twitching. The subtle shaking of your hand. The way you keep glancing at my throat, but most of all the eyes… You chose to be turned rather than risk half your soul to the Ideal Masters. And judging by my daughter's very obvious desire to step in front of you right now…"

"That's enough, Mother." Alessia didn't dare look in her mate's direction, but she could imagine the look on Serana's face. What rage there would be as her mother dressed Alessia down to bare bones in a matter of moments.

"It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down." Valerica's frown deepened. "Answer my question, Hunter. Why are you here?"

"There is no ruse. My only wish is to keep her safe." Alessia answered.

The ancient vampire's chuckle was venomous. "Coming from one who murders vampires as a trade, I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble."

"It is the truth." Alessia said, though she doubted Valerica would believe anything she said.

"The truth." Valerica sneered. "The truth is that my daughter has sacrificed _everything_ to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to have explained that to you. But then how could someone like you understand that kind of sacrifice?"

Alessia winced at the jab, but forced the anger down. Her mate, however, looked as if she were about to explode. Quickly, Alessia proceeded before things got out of hand. "That's why we're here for the Elder Scroll."

"Fool. Do you honestly think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? No. The Scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is… Serana herself."

Both Alessia and Serana were stuck by the statement. So much so it seemed Serana forgot her anger and asked, "What do you mean by that, Mother?"

"My Child, when I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The Scroll I left with you in the tomb spoke of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow." Valerica crossed her arms as she spoke. "The second Scroll declares that 'The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon.'"

Serana's eyes widened at the declaration. Something in it struck a nerve. Alessia asked, "How does Serana fit into all this? What's her involvement?"

"Like myself, Serana was once human. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal." Alessia nodded, the information something Serana had shared once before. Valerica returned the nod, pacing as she continued on. "Tradition dictates that the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those who do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences the 'Daughters of Coldharbour'."

Realization suddenly occurred. Alessia growled, "So the Tyranny of the Sun requires Serana's blood. Harkon requires her blood."

"Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect Serana, and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far from her as possible."

The growl grew louder. Not a wolf's growl, but no one could mistake it for anything less than menacing. "Does Harkon mean to kill her? Would he go so far?"

"If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, your world would fall under the Tyranny of the Sun. In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires."

"I will _never_ allow that to happen. Not ever." Alessia growled.

Valerica huffed. "And how exactly do you plan on stopping him, _child_?"

"I will kill him before I let him hurt her."

"If you believe that, then you're an even bigger fool than I originally suspected. A _child_! Don't you think I weighed the option before I enacted my plans?" The female's voice grew angry.

Alessia's temper flared up as well. "And where was Serana's option in your plans? Did you even consider _her_ before you locked her away in that Gods forsaken tomb?"

"How dare you!" Valerica hissed. "You care nothing for Serana or our plight! You may have become of our kind to save your soul from the Cairn, but you will never be one of us! You're still a vampire hunter at heart! You-"

"Stop it, Mother! I won't let you speak to her like that anymore!" Serana burst in, her voice echoing loudly against the stone. Her mother's words cut off immediately at the sheer force of it. "I trust Alessia more than you could ever understand."

"Serana." Valerica sounded as though she were about to give a lecture. "This stranger has aligned herself with those that would hunt you down and slay you like an animal, yet I should entrust you to her? To her we are nothing more than abominations. Evil creature that need to be destroyed."

"This 'stranger' has done more for me, _cared_ more for me, in the brief time I've known her than you have in centuries!"

"Ungrateful child!" Valerica stepped up the barrier and glared at her daughter. Serana refused to back down. "I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!"

"Yes, he's a fanatic! But he's still my father! Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?"

"Serana, if you'd only open your eyes!" Valerica began to pace again, this time her hands flew about with exasperation. "The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'll be in terrible danger."

"So to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about!" Serana shouted. "You never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best thing to do! It was my _life_ and you just expected me to throw it all away and follow you blindly!"

"Serana, your father-"

" _Both_ of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you. To both of you." Slowly, the anger faded from Serana's voice. Replaced by a sad weariness that broke Alessia's heart. Even Valerica remained silent. Alessia wanted to comfort her mate, but it seemed there was still more to be said. Serana sighed. "I wanted us to be a family again. I _still_... I still do. But I don't know if we can ever have that. And maybe… we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it just isn't for us. For me."

 _That does it…_ Alessia couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't stand the sadness or the despair or the hopelessness her mate felt. As much as she wanted to just embrace Serana, she didn't think it would go over well with Valerica nearby. So, instead, Alessia took her mate's hand and willed Serana to look at her.

"Not true." Alessia said.

Serana remained silent for a moment, a question in her eyes. "Do you really believe that? Even after everything?"

"Yes." Alessia answered, and meant it.

Her mate sighed, all the sadness and hopelessness lessening a bit. They rested their foreheads together was they had done countless times before. Words passing between the two without a need for speech. When they finally parted and Alessia stepped back, Serana stood a little straighter and turned back to her mother. "We have to stop him, Mother. Before he goes too far. To do that we need the Elder Scroll you have."

"I'm sorry, Serana. I-I didn't know… I didn't- I didn't see." Valerica stared at her daughter for a time. Then the female's eyes darted back and forth between Serana and Alessia before finally settling back on Serana. "I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for far too long. Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours."

Serana nodded. "Thank you, Mother. What needs to be done?"

"To remove the barrier that surrounds these ruins, you need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring down the barrier."

"We'll return soon, Mother." Thinking the conversation was over, the two turned to start back down the stairs.

"One more word of warning." At Valerica's tone, the two females paused. "There is a dragon that calls himself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers. He will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat. Be wary of him."

 _A dragon? Here?_ Alessia thought as she glanced at Serana.

"Well then," Her mate simply grinned, "Good thing Alessia just happens to be the Dragonborn."


	16. Chapter 16: My Mother's Keeper

Chapter 16: My Mother's Keeper

Serana

"What is this thing?" Alessia peered down at the small round pool of swirling violet light. The two had just dispatched a small number of the mist warriors at the foot of a rather high tower. Hopefully, the tower of one of the three Keepers.

Serana knelt down and gently touched the surface of the pool. The light grew slightly brighter. The surface rippled as if it were simply water. It was large enough to fit two people side-by-side, but not deep enough to completely submerge one's self in. She glanced about the surrounding ruin for some clues, but only rock and dust remained. At best, Serana could only guess the pool's purpose in such a place.

"I'm not sure." Serana admitted.

Without a word of warning, Alessia stepped into the pool. As suspected, the pool wasn't deep. Ankle deep at the most. Either way, Serana held fast to her mate's wrist. Whatever this thing was, Alessia was in no condition to handle it on her own. Serana knew the struggles of a newborn very well. Her beloved, though tough as she might act, was handling it badly. Her body was failing and Alessia just couldn't… accept or admit it. She needed to feed. But even if there was any blood to be had in this place, Serana doubted her mate would take a single drop willingly. She'd refuse it until the madness took hold and instinct _made_ her drink.

Serana sighed under her breath. Alessia was just stubborn enough to have it come to that. At the very least, Serana would do what needed to be done to preserve her. Keep her and everyone else around her safe until they were able to get to Aela. The thought of Alessia's forebear was a whole other stinking kettle of fish to be dealt with. With what little her mate had explained about the female's reaction to their bond, Serana worried about what might happen should she show up with a vampiric Alessia in tow.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Alessia was… gone. Just gone right out of Serana's grasp. Panic surged as Serana started calling out her name. Her voice echoed off the stone before disappearing into the void.

"I'm alright." Alessia voice finally answered. "Up here."

Serana's head jerked up to the voice, her mate leaning out over a stone railing two stories up. The female waved and gave a cocky, insufferable, amazingly… beautiful grin. Serana decided to ignore that last observation and frowned down at the pool. "It must be another portal, albeit a small one."

"There's a few more spirits walking around up here. I'm guessing the Keeper has them trapped." Alessia turned and glanced further up the tower. The female yelped and dove out of sight. An arrow struck the stones a moment later from another walkway higher up. "We've got incoming!"

Immediately Serana stepped into the portal. A quick flash and she was suddenly somewhere else. Serana stumbled a few steps forward, her head spinning rapidly. Someone, probably Alessia, snatched her arm and drug her away from the portal as another volley of arrows rained down upon them. The two pressed tightly against the tower wall, the angle and a slight balcony overhang making it far more difficult for the archers to hit their marks.

"Run for the stairs!" Alessia shouted as she drew her bow and notched an arrow of her own.

The two took off, her mate spinning and loosing her arrow in a single fluid motion. Judging by the sound, she took down one archer then followed on Serana's heels. She did this twice more, taking out one archer with each shot. Arrows struck the stones all around, loud whizzing past their heads. The two made it to the stairs and rounded the tower's structure, out of the remaining archer's line of sight.

Alessia notched another arrow, aimed up the stairs, then waited. Serana said nothing, but her mate explained anyway. "There were four skeleton archers. I took down three. Which leaves the last one right… about…"

Sure enough, the one remaining skeleton archer came barreling down the stairs towards them. As it's bony legs came into view, Alessia loosed her waiting arrow. The shot was aimed low, striking the skeleton's femur just short of the hip bone. As a result, the leg simply detached and the undead, quite comically, tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. Bits and other bones shattered on impact with the stones. The skull bounced down each step like a child's toy ball until it came to rest at Alessia's boots. The female reared her foot back and kicked the skull off the tower stairwell and out into open air, the skeletal hiss fading with distance.

Alessia turned and grinned at Serana, who just stood there… not quite sure how to react. The sight was just so bizarre. A chuckle escaped her lips, eventually turning into all out laughter. "Done this before, have you?"

"A decade of crawling through Skyrim's oldest dungeons teaches you a few things." Alessia put her bow away and drew her sword. "Come on. Someone's bound to have heard all that racket. Best be on our guard."

They proceeded up the stairs slowly and quietly. Along the way, they passed a surprisingly large number of trapped spirits. Most ignored them completely, but a handful seemed to take notice of them. These mostly appeared to have been warriors of one kind or another. Those with the developed sense to know when a battle was approaching. It bothered her somewhat to know that these spirits were victims. Either by their own doing or another's. From the tense way her mate looked at each specter as they passed, Serana knew it troubled Alessia as well. But nothing could be done for them. At best they could free them of the tether that held them to the tower at the behest of the Keeper, but no more than that.

"Go no further strangers. Only death awaits you ahead." The two females started at the unexpected voice. It came from a specter who stepped directly into their path. Alessia halted, looking the intelligent spirit over for threats. The spirit seemed to notice the inspection and shook its head. "I pose no threat to you, woman. I wish only to warn you of the peril you place yourselves in. The Keeper of this tower is a force to be reckoned with."

"So one of the Keepers _is_ here." Alessia stated, glancing back at Serana.

"Aye, one of three that guard the Cairn." The spirit confirmed, then took a closer look at the two females. "From the look of you, I assume you come to do battle with the Keeper?"

Serana nodded. "Yes."

"A fool's errand, I fear." The spirit motioned to the many skeletal remains scattered about. Most were in far too many different pieces to tell the number of bodies. "Many have tried, and you see the result of their failure."

"Then help us." Serana stepped closer to the spirit. He had been an older man. What little color left on his spiritual form showed long gray hair and beard beneath his horned helm. He was a fairly large man too. Standing nearly a head taller than even Alessia's tall frame. The old spirit looked to Serana, a sadness she had never seen in his eyes.

"To what end, lass?" The old spirit glared out to the wasteland of the Soul Cairn. "You would free us from one master only to set us adrift in this place. Ever lost. Ever wandering. At least here we have a purpose. Here we have meaning."

"May I ask your name, sir?" Alessia stepped forward, a sort of official tone in her voice.

The old spirit looked a bit surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, paused, then closed it again. Sadness overtook him again. "I-I do not remember my name…"

"Try." Her mate urged. "Try to remember who you were."

"I was…" The old spirit thought hard for a moment before continuing. "I was a soldier. A mercenary. I fought alongside my two younger brothers… T-Thrstaag Iron-Head and Avulrreid the Trollsbane. I-I was… Valdhmar! Valdhmar the Giant! And we had a little sister… Eve… Eveete… Oh, no…"

Impatience and curiosity ate away at Serana, but she followed Alessia's lead and said nothing. A very troubling series of emotions played out over Valdhmar's ghostly face. Most of which were hard to watch. Minutes passed and finally the old specter spoke of his and his family's end.

"My siblings and I fell at the hands of a very powerful necromancer. We were hired to investigate some old ruins, but we were not prepared for what lie within. I would have never allowed Eveete anywhere near that accursed place had I known…" Valdhmar shook his head again. "We were set upon by a hoard of undead. My brothers were killed in battle, but Eveete and I were captured. The necromancer, Vilrave I believe he called himself, used us in a ritual. Next thing I knew, I was here."

"How long ago was this?" Serana asked, though she didn't think the spirit would know. Time had little to no meaning in the Cairn. She wouldn't be surprised if the few hours they'd spent wandering around translated to actual days in the world of the living.

"I do not know." The specter suddenly looked very hopeful. "Do you think- Is it possible for Eveete to be trapped here in the Cairn?"

Alessia looked to Serana to answer. "Well… If the same ritual used on you was also used on your sister, then I'd say it's possible. Very likely even."

"Then I would be free of the Keeper's hold. I must begin searching for Eveete. If she is here, I will not leave her alone and adrift a second longer." Valdhmar nodded as if he'd made a decision. "I will join you in battle against the Keepers. Should one of them hold her prisoner, then they shall _all_ feel my wrath."

Valdhmar the Giant led the way up the remaining stories to the uppermost level of the tower. Along the way, the old specter enlisted a handful of like-minded spirits to aid in the battle. Most ignored the two vampires, choosing to converse only with those of their own kind. It didn't bother Serana at all. In fact, she was glad of it. It gave her time to look over Alessia again. Her mate seemed well enough, though the stairs were beginning to become a bother. Saying something would accomplish nothing, and asking Alessia to sit out the fight was futile. Stubborn as she was, Alessia was going to fight. Serana would just have to do everything possible to keep her out of harm's way.

"You're staring." Alessia said with an impish grin, not taking her eyes off the path before them.

Serana blinked. "I'm just…"

"Worried. I know." Her mate's grin turned into a slight smile. "I'm fine."

"You see, I find it hard to imagine _anyone_ being 'fine' in your situation." Serana frowned, her tone emphasizing the worry she felt. "How are you still on your feet?"

"For one, I'm stubborn." Alessia answered in all seriousness. "I'm hungry and exhausted, but letting you go on without me isn't an option. Second, the faster we put things to right here the sooner we get out of this damned place. After that… I'm hoping you'll just knock me out and drag me to Whiterun."

"You _want_ me to knock you unconscious?" Serana heard the joking tone in her mate's voice and decided to play along if only to raise her spirits.

"I mean, you _could_ tie me up." That impish grin returned. "Might be fun."

Serana would have laughed but Valdhmar hushed them. They'd come upon a landing where all their numbers were gathered together. Each spiritual warrior readied their weapons of choice: axes, swords, daggers, bows, spears even. Valdhmar's weapon was a massive two handed mace that appeared out of thin air. The old spirit waved them over and the other specters made way for them to pass.

"The Keeper resides just there." The old spirit whispered and pointed to the top of the last flight of stairs. "It will be heavily guarded beyond this point."

"What do you suggest?" Alessia asked, careful to match his tone.

"The Keeper of this tower calls itself Skelvkal the Sunderer. A great warrior from what I have seen of it's past battles. A frontal assault will be unexpected, but holds the greatest risk." Valdhmar thought for a moment. "Perhaps subterfuge is the better option. Allow my companions and I to approach first. Though us lowly spirits often do not venture near Skelvkal voluntarily, it is not unheard of. The Sunderer will react only in curiosity rather than order an attack."

"And while you keep it's attention, Serana and I can sneak past the guards and position ourselves to strike." Her mate nodded at the plan.

Valdhmar mirrored her nod. "Strike when you are ready. That will be the signal for my men and I to attack. I will keep Skelvkal occupied until then."

"What do you think of this, Love?" Alessia turned to Serana.

A warmth grew in Serana's heart. It was the first time her mate had called her "Love" since the turn. Perhaps Alessia really was doing better than expected. Serana shook herself and focused on the question. "It's a decent plan, though you and your men are putting yourselves at great risk Valdhmar. Are you alright with that? Are they?"

The old spirit looked to his men. Not a one of them twitched or made any move to defy him or his plan. Valdhmar bowed to them slightly. A simple lowering of the head in which each spiritual warrior returned. The old specter turned back to Serana. "For their freedom, they are willing. And we are already long dead. It is _your_ lives, vampires though you are, that are at risk."

"We will be careful." Alessia, surprising Serana, turned and bowed to the gathered spirits. Serana followed suite a moment later. "My mate and I thank you all for your aid."

The spirits returned the bow. Valdhmar included.

"I will leave two men to guard your backs." The old specter looked to the stairs before turning back to Alessia. "Make your first strike count, lass."

Alessia

Valdhmar and nine of his specter warriors crested the stairs and disappeared out of sight. The two warriors tasked with protecting Serana and herself, an orc named Uzgarul and a redguard woman named Sudre, both preferred sword and shield. Alessia waited, giving Valdhmar enough time to step away from the landing, then crept up to watch events progress. Serana, unwilling to let Alessia out of easy reach, followed on her heels. The two warriors, unwilling to let the two go unguarded, followed on Serana's heels. Alessia shook her head. They must look the hilarious chain of spectators.

"Why do you approach, spirit? I did not summon you or your ilk to my throne." The voice was so deep and loud it reverberated within Alessia's very bones. She glanced back at Serana, her mate's eyes big and round with shock. Alessia motioned for her female to stay then she peeked up over the last step.

The topmost of the tower was open and spacious. Great stone columns lined the outer edges of the circle, the nearest one toppled over and ruined. Alessia decided that was their best option for cover. The center was covered in a massive awning structure Alessia suspected was used to draw the extremely frequent bolts of lightning.

Under the awning was a massive bone throne upon a dais. Scattered about the raised platform were at least a dozen specters much like the one she faced while obtaining Arvak's skull. Big, brutish, skeletal ghouls each with their weapons held at the ready. Seated in the throne of bones was a being that could only be Skelvkal the Sunderer. The being was absolutely colossal. Even giants she'd faced paled in comparison. The Keeper stood as Valdhmar and his men approached. By the Gods… Alessia herself was a fairly tall female and she would only stand at its hips. Hell, the axe it carried was bigger than she was.

"Keeper, we have come to ask leave of your tower." Valdhmar began, averting his eyes from the challenging glare he received from his words.

Skelvkal took one giant step down from his raised throne. Alessia felt the tower shake slightly at the step. The Keeper was wearing very, very heavy armor that looked to be made of pure bone. Alessia cursed under her breath. A juggernaut of absolutely impenetrable dragon bone from the looks of it. Even the black smoke that served as the being's head was armored with a dragon bone horned helm. How in the hell were they supposed to take something like that down?

"You dare make such a request of me." Skelvkal hissed. The thing had no need to shout. It's voice alone sent tremors throughout the stone.

Valdhmar groveled at the beings feet. "I beg of you, oh mighty Skelvkal. Allow us to leave this place. Show mercy upon-"

"Silence!" The Keeper boomed. Thunder cracked overhead, emphasizing the being's anger. "You have not been given the honor of using my name, maggot!"

While all the enemy specters were drawn to the power of their master, Alessia gave the signal for the four to move. They darted from the stairway to the ruined column. It was thick enough that, on its side, it provided just enough protection to hide them from view. Alessia shifted slightly, peering through a small crack in the stones. From her vantage point, she could see the Keeper quite clearly. Should she stand and fire with her bow, she would have a direct shot at the being while it berated Valdhmar and his men.

 _If only an arrow would do damage to that armor…_ The thought wasn't pleasant, but true. Alessia knew the weak points in armor that a single arrow could penetrate. But in a mortal, one arrow was enough. Here it was quite obvious one arrow would be nothing but an annoyance. Perhaps Serana's frost magic would better serve. The difficulty lay in getting her mate close enough to do any actual damage. At a distance, it would be the equivalent of throwing a snowball at a mountainside.

Alessia grinned at the plan that formed. She turned to her mate, "How small can you make a frost trap rune?"

"How small do you need it?" Serana whispered.

Alessia drew one of her arrows and pointed to the head. "That small."

Her mate seemed to understand the plan right away, flinching at another angry shout from the Keeper. "How many to you need?"

Without another word, Alessia handed over three arrows and her mate set to work. Serana drew her dagger and etched the symbols into the steel as best she could. It was quick, slightly sloppy work, but functional. When it came time to activate the rune, Serana hesitated.

"What is it?" Alessia asked, checking to see how Valdhmar was fairing. The old spirit was groveling, doing his best to keep Skelvkal's attention.

"My blood is needed to seal the magic to the rune." Serana whispered, worry in her voice.

"Oh." Alessia peered at the blade. No help for it. She closed her eyes then nodded.

It was the work of only a few moments, then Serana handed the arrows back. Alessia stared at the small droplets of blood on the arrowheads and gulped. The hunger roared again and it was a struggle to push it down. Her mate carefully reached over and gently pulled Alessia's chin up. It pulled her gaze from the blood, but the scent of it lingered in the air. Her hands shook violently.

"I c-can't…" Alessia hissed through clenched teeth. She could feel the prick of her fangs. "Shit! I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Fight it." Serana urged as she tightened her grip on Alessia' chin.

"Whatever it is you are going to do, we must act now." Uzgarul said. "Skelvkal's patience is fading."

Alessia snarled, fighting to remain in control. Now was not the time to lose her mind to the madness. Desperate, she inhaled one last gulp of needed air and stood from her crouch. Once the Shout left her lips, she was determined not to take in another breath no matter how uncomfortable it became. No one saw her until it was far too late.

"Tiid klo ul!"

Time slowed to a crawl. As luck would have it, Skelvkal's arms were raised as it brought his axe down. It had frozen in mid strike, leaving one of it's unprotected underarms wide open. That's where Alessia first shot went. Upon release, the arrow traveled only a foot before being affected by the time slowing Thu'um. The second arrow she sent towards the narrow slit in the Keeper's helmet. The last arrow she fired at the stone just beneath the Keeper's feet. With any luck at all, Skelvkal would panic from the first two shots and slip on the ice formed by the third. Perhaps then, Valdhmar would be in a position to deliver the deathblow.

When time reasserted itself, all three arrows continued on as if they had been fired all at the same moment. Alessia's aim was true and each arrow struck their marks. The Keeper paused his downward swing, the only outward sign of surprise it showed before the runes activated. A concussive wave of ice burst into being. The shock of it slammed into Skelvkal and it staggered. And just as Alessia had hoped, the ice from the third arrow forced the Keeper to lose its footing and fall the ground with a thundering _boom_.

"For freedom!" Valdhmar howled as he and his men began their assault.

Chaos ensued. Alessia spared no time before leaping into the battle with Serana and the two spirit warriors behind her. She made a beeline for the Keeper, wanting to insure it was defeated. The four engaged in the battle only when directly threatened or an enemy blocked their way. By the time they reached the dais, Alessia knew things hadn't gone all according the plan. Skelvkal was up on its feet and attempting to fend off Valdhmar's attack with it's only free arm. The second was encased in a large block of solid ice.

"Serana, freeze the legs!" Alessia shouted a she dove in to aid Valdhmar.

Her mate acted immediately and focused all her attention into drawing in enough energy to complete the task while Uzgarul and Sudre guarded her back. The Keeper bellowed in outrage and swung its massive axe at Alessia. She ducked the strike and danced around to it's backside. It swung at her again, and again she dodge with ease. It left Valdhmar with an opening that he took advantage of. The Keeper's knee buckled under the full force of the old specter's mace. It crumpled to the stone, being forced to drop its weapon in order to catch itself. Valdhmar's second blow rang like a gong as his mace arched upwards and smashed into Skelvkal's face. The helm and bits of remaining ice sailed into the air as the Keeper's head slammed backwards.

At that moment, Serana cast her spell. She unleashed a torrent of frozen air that slammed into Skelvkal's lower half. The massive being fought it, but couldn't overpower the overwhelming amounts of ice forming over it's form. Alessia charged forward, using already formed mounds of ice as stepping stones as she leapt into the open air over the Keeper's head. Her sword slashed, cleanly lopping off the blackened skull within the black mist. She landed hard, rolling in an attempt to distance herself from the forming ice, and came up ready to face whatever came next.

Her mate cut off the spell once the entire form of Skelvkal the Sunderer was encased in ice. A loud bell sounded and the whole tower shook. What few enemy spirit warriors that remained crumbled where they stood, leaving behind the familiar pool of ectoplasm and a black soul gem. Silence reigned for a time as all the specters realized what had just occurred.

Valdhmar was the first to stand and shout, "Victory!"

The roar of cheering voices rose louder than the cracking of thunder in the distance.

Durnehviir

A bell sounded in the distance. Bellowing its sad song, a deep and unrelenting sorrow. The massive scaled beast rose his head and peered into the gloom of his domain. His prison. Long has it been since he'd heard the bell. Long has it been since a challenger felled a Keeper. He searched within himself, feeling out the dark energies that sustained him in this place.

"So… the Sunderer falls." He spoke to the cold, lonely stone.

The dragon stretched his scaly hide, a yawn fighting to escape his maw. He very seriously doubted a second cry of the bell. No one had ever felled more than one Keeper in all his many years as Durnehviir. Though, what few times had been, it was Usklnal the Slayer who failed to guard it's tower. Odd that it was Skelvkal, arguably the more powerful of the three Keepers, who died first. No matter. The Keepers revived just as he did. It was only a matter of time before the Ideal Masters chose another spirit to take on the mantle of Skelvkal the Sunderer.

Durnehviir grinned a sharp toothed grin. Perhaps his time had finally come. At long last, this Ringer of the Bell might bring his merciless boredom to an end. The dragon took to the lightning filled sky, eager to meet whatever end the Ideal Masters would allow.

Serana

"Hold still." Serana hissed.

"Damn it, Serana." Alessia hissed right back. "That hurts like hell."

"Well, do you want to lose them to frostbite?"

"Of course not! But you've got to- Ouch!"

The two females had been going at each other for near on ten minutes. Alessia, hard headed as she was, was refusing to let Serana tend to a frozen thumb and forefinger caught in the spell. As a vampire, the magic she needed to use was specific to a vampire and would heal the damage done by the cold. Her mate was so used to her old werewolf natural healing abilities that she forgot the fact she wasn't a werewolf anymore and therefore _needed_ the healing.

"I said hold still, Alessia!" Serana snapped, tightening her grip on Alessia's wrist.

"And I said _I'm fine_!" Alessia hissed again, doubling her efforts to reclaim her hand.

" _No_ , you are not you hard headed, narrow minded, stubborn jacka-"

"Um, excuse me ladies." Serana's torrent ended as Valdhmar interjected himself. The spirit grinned at the two, though it seemed forced. "How long have you two been married?"

The question seemed to cut off whatever retort Alessia was about to say. Serana herself was lacking in words, but somehow got out, "We're not married."

"Oh, my mistake. It just seemed to me you argued like a married couple. My brother Thrstaag and his wife sounded much the same when they argued. I just assumed…" The old spirit suddenly looked very uncomfortable and apparently wanted to change the subject. "The men are ready to move on. We can lead you to the tower of Engxden the Smiter."

"Move on? Are you- Damn it…" Alessia glared at Serana, who had taken the opportunity to start healing the frostbite. Serana glared back, daring her mate to try stopping her. Alessia sighed, seeming to give in to the treatment. "Are you coming with us?"

"Aye. My men and I wish to see this through to its end." Valdhmar gripped his mace tightly. "There are other souls held by the two remaining Keepers. Should Eveete be among them, we shall free her as well as the others."

"Thank you, Valdhmar. This will help us immensely." Serana said, though her focus was on the spell.

The old spirit chuffed. "It is we who should be thanking you. You have given us purpose beyond that of chains and solitude. Now we are free. The Cairn may not be a place of much opportunity, but it is now our fate to choose."

Serana smiled as she finished her work. "See? Now was that so hard?"

Her mate huffed and stomped off in the direction of the weapons cash the enemy spirits left behind. The two watched her go and said nothing for a moment. Serana sighed heavily. Ever since Alessia had had that bad moment with the blood she'd been extremely short tempered and grumpy.

"Your mate is a newborn, is she not? Turned so that she may enter this place with you?" Valdhmar asked cautiously as if he were afraid he might offend.

"Yes." It was all Serana could muster.

"Give her time." The old spirit advised. "It is not easy for a warrior to suddenly be so out of control and adrift in a world they do not understand. Take it from an old soldier who knows the feeling all too well."

Serana looked to the old specter. How hard must it have been to watch your entire family die, than be stuck here and unable to move on. And worse, to know that someone you loved was trapped in such a horrible place with you and there was not a thing to be done about it. Gods… She herself had been asleep during all her time in the tomb. Unaware. Her mother might understand something akin to what Valdhmar suffered, her being alone and _awake_ all this time. But Serana didn't want to think too much more on her mother. Not right then.

"Your mate loves you. That much anyone can see clearly." Valdhmar smiled down at her as a father would to a beloved daughter. "Be patient."

"Thank you."

The old spirit made a noncommittal grunt in response then stepped away to rally the men. Serana stood, wandering exactly what to say as she approached Alessia. Her mate was rummaging around in the weapons, a small handful of arrows gripped in her hand. Apparently, she was refilling her quiver of arrows with ones the enemies hadn't used. Serana said nothing and simply started searching the pile for any arrows Alessia might have missed. She found two stuck underneath a shield and made a bit of a clamor trying to get to them.

She looked up to find Alessia staring at her quietly. They remained that way, silently watching each other, for a short time before her mate lowered her eyes. Ashamed. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"I know." Serana said quietly. "I'm sorry too. You're not hard headed or narrow minded."

"Just a stubborn mule?"

"Jackass. The term was jackass." Serana corrected, seeing a slight smile spread across her mate's face.

"Forgive me then for being a stubborn jackass?" Alessia asked, carefully making her way towards Serana.

"Forgiven." Serana smiled as Alessia wrapped her long arms around her. She tucked her face into the crook of her mate's neck and breathed deeply. Alessia likewise did the same, tensing for only a second before shaking whatever troubling thought away. Serana placed her lips at Alessia ear and whispered, "You are going to be alright. I promise I won't let you hurt me or anyone else."

Her mate shuddered and held Serana closer, saying nothing. Before long, Valdhmar sent for them. The two parted reluctantly, but eager to move on to the next tower. With the help of their new allies, they were that much closer to freeing Valerica and obtaining the last Elder Scroll.


	17. Chapter 17: Cursed One

Chapter 17: Cursed One

Alessia

Alessia felt like hell. Worse than the day she woke up disoriented in the Temple of Dibella with that banshee of a priestess wailing in her ears. As much as she tried to deny it, Alessia knew she was coming upon her physical limitations and fast. The pounding headache that started shortly after they defeated their second Keeper, Engxden the Smiter, hadn't lessened no matter what she tried. She'd taken a hard hit during the battle, one that ended with her skull cracked against a stone wall. Blackness overtook her for a while. When she woke, it was to a circle of gawking spirit warriors and a very, very flustered mate.

One of the spirit warriors said, "Perhaps then it is good you have a 'hard head', as your mate said."

The men had a good laugh, which earned them all a wicked glare from Serana. They wisely found something else to look at as she tended to Alessia's injury. All the while her mate muttered under her breath. Something about Alessia being careless, but in far more creative and colorful terms. Alessia knew her beloved was under just as much stress as she was. Most likely more so considering Serana felt blame for Alessia's current condition.

"Rest." Serana said, her grip tightening on Alessia's waist.

The two females were atop Arvak's strong back. Serana guiding the horse with one hand and holding Alessia steady in front of her. Her mate insisted that Alessia lean into her for support while she rested. Alessia had agreed if only to not have to listen to Serana's worried nagging. Though she loved that her mate cared, the headache just couldn't take the constant talking. As it was, the many loud spirit warriors stomping all around them was bad enough.

"You know, a person suffering from a head injury isn't normally supposed to sleep. Might not wake up." Alessia muttered sleepily.

"I know, but there is no danger of that for you. Now hush. Sleep. You've been awake for more than a day." Serana carefully repositioned herself to make things far more comfortable for Alessia.

"So have you. Longer than that, I think."

Serana sighed. "I'm not a half starved newborn vampire. Nor have I had my head bounced off a wall in the past hour."

"Point taken." Alessia was too tired to argue. And she had to admit, despite their situation and surroundings, it was nice to be snuggled up to her mate. To be looked after and cared for.

A short time later, much to her surprise, Alessia awoke. She stretched and was again surprised to find herself no longer on a horse, but resting comfortably with her head in Serana's lap. Her mate was leaning against a large boulder, she herself asleep. At her movement, Serana's eyes fluttered open. She immediately checked on Alessia, who she found awake and gazing sleepily up at her.

"How long was I out?" Alessia yawned.

"An hour or so on Arvak. A few hours more when we stopped. Valdhmar thought it best to let us both get some sleep. He and his men stood guard while a few others scouted out Usklnal's ruins." Serana yawned as well. Alessia sat up slowly as her mate carefully prodded at the lump on the back of her head. "Feel any better?"

"Aches and pains like before, but my head feels much better." Alessia stretched again, her back popping in multiple places. "And you, Love? Do you need more sleep?"

Another yawn gave her mate away. Alessia smiled and offered her lap. Her mate plopped down and was fast asleep in mere moments. The familiar snore like music to her ears. Without really knowing she'd started, Alessia sang softly to her mate. The same lullaby she often sang to Lucia on nights when the child found sleep evasive or awoke from a nightmare. Though her voice was low, it floated upon the wind to the warriors nearby. They listened, some seeming to know the song and added their voices. Mournful heroes who never returned home singing the tale of a hero who _always_ came home.

When the lyrics ended, Alessia simply hummed the tune for a time. She stopped at the intrusion of soft footed boots. Alessia glared upwards, warning whoever approached not to wake her mate. Valdhmar, understanding full well the need for silence, crouched so that he did not have to speak loudly.

"My men have returned with news of our quarry." The old specter's voice was surprisingly soft. Alessia nodded and waited for him to continue. "The Slayer has only a small number of guardian specters with it. The ruin in which it presides gives ample opportunity for ambush. My scouts remain to monitor Usklnal's movements until we are ready to strike."

"An hour more, Valdhmar." Alessia whispered. "She's tired herself out worrying over me."

The old specter nodded. "Aye. An hour can be spared. Send for me when she wakes."

After Valdhmar left, Alessia spent the whole hour stroking Serana's hair and humming softly. It was in her nature to fuss over, and not to _be_ fussed over. Becoming a vampire hadn't changed that part of her. Serana's mother henning was almost as odd an experience as the vampirism itself. Almost.

"You have a lovely singing voice." Serana muttered as she rolled over to look at Alessia. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Lucia. But she's the only one I sing to regularly. She's also bias so…" Alessia smiled. "It's just a lullaby I sing to her some nights."

Her mate chuckled. "I guess that would make me bias too. Either way, it's true."

The two stood, both stretching their limbs and dusting themselves off. Alessia would pay just about any price for a bath. An honest to goodness soak. Perhaps they could find a pond or something on the way back to Whiterun. Maybe even stop at an inn and purchase a tub for the two of them. Morthal had one for rent the last time she was… No. That wouldn't be a wise idea. Even if she could control her hunger, which she suspected to be unlikely, the citizens of Morthal knew very well how to detect a vampire. She herself had taught them after the incident with Movarth.

Alessia sighed, suddenly very aware of the prick of fangs and the persistent itch at the back of her throat. The citizens of Morthal would see what she had become, and they would attempt to kill her. She shivered at the thought of her friends looking at her with the same hate they'd had for Alva and Movarth.

Shoving the unpleasant thoughts away, Alessia led Serana over to where Valdhmar was speaking softly with one of his men. Uzgarul she realized, once they were close enough. The two looked agitated. Alessia called out to them as she and Serana approached. "Is something wrong?"

Valdhmar turned to her. "Aye, lass. It would appear Usklnal has a visitor."

"The Guardian of the Soul Cairn." Uzgarul clarified. "Durnehviir."

"Take me to him." Alessia said immediately.

Valdhmar looked to Uzgarul, then to Alessia. "The Guardian is a dragon, lass. You'll not last more than a few moments against him. Especially both Usklnal _and_ Durnehviir."

"I'm Dovahkiin." The news seemed quite a shock to Valdhmar, but Alessia continued. "That said, I don't wish to fight him. I want to see what we're up against. A dragon named Curse Never Dying sounds ominous."

Seeming to understand, Uzgarul nodded and motioned for them to follow. The group had taken shelter in an old ruin. The structure still mostly intact and providing ample cover in which to hide. Especially now since the dragon had shown himself. A building with a solid roof would be invaluable. The four traveled quickly across a woodsy stretch of the Cairn. Uzgarul seemed to know the way quite well, though there were no physical signs of anyone passing that way. No footprints. No broken tree limbs. Nothing.

Sudre was waiting just outside the tree line to greet them. The five halted just outside another ruin similar to the one they'd just left. Only difference was that there was no roof. Which was how the massive dragon was able to perch on a nearby wall and glare down at the Keeper. The throne was no different than the other two raised platforms. Nor was Usklnal the Slayer any different than Skelvkal or Engxden, save for the bow in its hands. The Keeper sat lazily in its throne, it and what few of its guards returning a glare at the giant lizard.

Durnehviir was quite the unique breed of dragon. He was very large for his kind. Bigger than Alduin even. His body structure was much like that of a frost dragon. Massive spikes protruded from the back of his neck all the way down to his tail. Which was also spiked. Four slightly curved horns sprouted from the crown of his head. But that's where all similarities ended. His name, Curse Never Dying, became quite apparent. This dragon was of the undead. Durnehviir's flesh was greatly decayed, showing bone in some places, and his wings looked weathered and torn. A noxious looking ooze dripped from his grayish greed scales and pooled beneath his massive claws. A yellowish drool ran from his maw, down his neck to join the ooze.

"Hin fron mah ahrk nu hi dreh nid!" The dragon was definitely displeased with something. His tone angry and harsh.

The Keeper hissed. "I care not. Let the enemy come. I will not fall."

"Dreh gesaag. Wo meyz, Usklnal?"

"This is not known. It is an enemy." The Slayer gripped his bow tighter. "Let them come."

Serana gently tapped Alessia arm and looked expectantly. She wanted a translation. Before she could respond, Durnehviir leapt from the high wall and crouched mere feet away from the throne. The stones trembled at the mere size of him.

"Ahrk nu hi ferd hin deiniik hond. Los hi _daar_ pahlokaal?" The undead beast hissed menacingly. "Fein hi los orin zuk aan mey fein zu'u lor!"

The Keeper rose from its throne in a rage. It stood nose to nose with Durnehviir, but the dragon didn't flinch. "Fool? You dare call _me_ the fool when it was not _I_ who was tricked by the Ideal Masters? The vampire will never die, Durnehviir. You will remain in this place until oblivion takes us all."

 _Vampire?_ Alessia glanced to her mate, who also had a confused look upon her face. The dragon shook with barely controlled fury. His claws digging into the stone beneath his massive form. His tail swaying from side to side like an angry cat about to pounce.

"Be gone from my sight, worm! I tire of your bellyaching!" Usklnal bellowed and stepped forward, forcing the dragon to either fight or retreat.

Durnehviir, reluctantly stepped back and made to leave. Thinking a victory in hand, Usklnal turned its back on the dragon. That's why it didn't see the attack until it was far too late. The club like tail stuck the Keeper in the side, sending it crashing through a nearby stone pillar. The few remaining guardian spirits sprung to action, but they were no match for Durnehviir's might. The undead beast arched his neck, taking in a massive lungful of air and Shouted. The blazing inferno that leapt from his maw engulfed the warriors in an instant, disintegrating them where they stood.

The blast carried on far beyond the ruin, threatening to catch Alessia and her companions. Instinctively, she knew fire would damage her vampiric form far more than any other element. But old habits die hard, and she threw herself over Serana in an attempt to shield her mate from the heat. Luckily, the dirt mound in which they hid behind did a majority of the shielding.

The colossal battle continued on as the five settled themselves. Alessia checked over Serana for any signs of burns. There were none, thank the Gods. She herself was unharmed, which Serana took the time to make sure of.

Alessia's attention returned to the two combatants. Durnehviir, though fairly limited in his movements due to the confining stone ruins, was a whirling blur of scales, teeth, claws, and flame. Though at a disadvantage in terrain, the dragon had the upper hand in weaponry. Usklnal's bow was practically useless in such close quarters. And Durnehviir would not allow any distance between them for the Keeper to put it's weapon to use.

The Slayer fell quickly. The dragon pinning the massive being under a claw and unleashing the full force of his Voice. The heat was so great, it melted the very stone beneath Usklnal's still form. When nothing but ash remained, Durnehviir roared in triumph as a bell sounded in the distance. The last of the Keepers had fallen.

Alessia watched the dragon. The beast had destroyed his foe, but still shook with unchecked anger. He slashed and clawed at the stone, using his mighty tail to smash the walls to rubble. When at last the ruin lay in… well ruin, Durnehviir roared again. A pitiful, sad wailing cry much different than his victorious leonine roar. He panted from his efforts, hanging his massive head low. The beast remained that way for a long moment before suddenly lifting his head towards the twin towered ruin, determination in his reptilian eyes.

"Oh, shit…" Realization set in as Alessia suddenly understood the significance of Usklnal's words. She turned to Valdhmar. "Call your men. We need to hold him here long enough for Serana and I to get to Valerica."

"What?" Serana hissed.

Valdhmar looked to the beast. "It is a dragon, lass. Should it choose to fly after you-"

"Let me handle that. I just need to you to hold him for a short time." Alessia turned to Serana. "Call Arvak and get ready to haul ass!"

"Alessia, I don't under-" Serana's words cut off when Alessia kissed her fiercely.

"I love you." Alessia gasped as she took off over the mound and towards the dragon. Her mate cried out, calling her back but Alessia ignored it. Valdhmar's battle horn sounded behind her, drawing Durnehviir's attention. The beast looked somewhat surprised at Alessia's bold approach. He raised his spiked tail and took a swipe at her. She dove, feeling the displaced air at her back as she rolled to her feet again. The dragon hissed and circled around to block her from her allies.

"Durnehviir." Alessia said in a cautious greeting. "Nii los aan zin, Zeymah."

The undead beast seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Dovahkiin… So it is _you_ who have slain the Keepers? Prenlon do fin Balah. The Ringer of the Bell."

"All but the last. I have you to thank for that."

The dragon huffed. "To what end? You are of the living world and may leave anytime you please."

"I have business here." Alessia said, hoping that to keep the dialogue going would buy Valdhmar the needed time to gather his men.

"Business? You do not practice the art of necromancy. I sense that much from you. So… What business would a vampire have in such a place if not to bargain with the Ideal Masters?" Durnehviir hissed, suspicion and anger in his next words. "Perhaps it is a certain vampire elder female who draws you here. You wish to rescue her from her fate."

Alessia said nothing.

"No need to deny it. Your silence tells me all I need to know, Dovahkiin. With the Keepers dispersed, the barrier that protects the female has fallen. At long last, I might crush her in my jaws." The undead beast crouched in preparation to strike. "You will not have her! Valerica is _mine_!"

A chorus of multiple voices bellowed as Valdhmar and his men charged at Durnehviir's backside. The brute was taken by surprise and stumbled. Alessia dove out of easy reach and distanced herself from the melee. As expected, Durnehviir, outnumbered and routed, attempted to escape to the skies. But it was this move Alessia had been expecting. She breathed in a deep breath then cried out, "Joor zah frul!"

The Thu'um struck Durnehviir when he was a mere few feet off the ground. Invisible waves of power wrapped themselves around the dragon's wings and chained him to the earth. Durnehviir roared in rage as he slammed back down into the fray. With no time to lose, Alessia dashed for Serana. Her mate had done as asked and waited in Arvak's saddle. It was the work of a moment to leap up behind her, then the two were racing across the sands towards Valerica.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Serana shouted over the din.

"He's after your mother." Alessia answered back, tightening her grip. "Durnehviir means 'curse never dying' in the common tongue. I think the Ideal Masters somehow tricked him into making some sort of deal involving Valerica. I don't think he can leave the Soul Carin until she is dead."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the Ideal Masters set him to guard the Keepers in order to keep her trapped if he needs the barrier down to get to her?"

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet." She admitted. "But either way, the barrier is down _now_ and I think he means to take advantage of it."

Serana hissed. "Not if we have anything to do with it."

Serana

The two towers loomed in the distance. The massive swirling blackness above the structure just as horrible and frightening as it was before. Thunder rumbled as she begged more speed out of Arvak. The horse snorted in response, struggling under the weight of two riders.

"Uh-oh..." Alessia groaned behind her.

Before Serana could ask what was wrong, a loud familiar voice boomed, "Dovahkiin!"

She dared a glance, finding the dragon had broken through Alessia's Thu'um and taken to the air in pursuit. And he was gaining. Rapidly.

"Don't stop!" Alessia shouted. "No matter what happens!"

"What are you going to do?" Serana didn't like the tone in her mate's voice.

In a series of movements showcasing Alessia's unbelievable acrobatic skills, her mate somehow was able to leap off the horse while still holding on the the saddle, bounce and flipped herself entirely backwards. Serana's heart leapt into her throat, thinking Alessia had fallen until she'd landed back behind her again. Alessia notched an arrow, one of the few ice rune arrows intended for Usklnal. Her female took a bit of time to aim, allowing Durnehviir to come within range. Serana felt the body at her back tense as Alessia drew her arm back. The bow, one of Alessia's own making she'd learned, groaned under the stress. Her mate must be pushing the weapon to its absolute maximum striking range without breaking it.

The bow thrummed as the arrow sailed out of sight towards the oncoming dragon. Alessia cursed loudly and drew another arrow. A miss, apparently. The second shot was better, but the beast was ready for it now. Durnehviir dipped at the last moment, narrowly avoiding the arrow. He was closer now. Far too close. Serana could hear the displaced air of his massive wings as they flapped.

"Your end comes, Dovahkiin!"

Alessia leaned back, placing her head close to Serana's. "Slow up a bit."

"What?" Serana sputtered. "Are you crazy?"

"I only have one ice arrow left. We need to draw him in close, so he won't be able to evade." Alessia explained.

Reluctantly, Serana obeyed. She trusted her mate with her life, but a part of her still wondered if the concussion might have scrambled Alessia's brains a little. Still, Serana pulled on Arvak's reins. The horse slowed his pace, but Serana had to fight to keep him there. The skeletal beast of burden apparently understood the danger they were in.

"That's good." Alessia drew her last arrow. "Hold him there just a bit longer."

Durnehviir bellowed, the roar sounding mere feet away. Still, Alessia didn't fire. What the hell was she waiting for? Serana didn't want to look. She really, really didn't. But she did. The undead dragon was right on top of them. Well within range of his fire breath. Just as the thought crossed her mind, there was the frightening sound of gigantic lungs inhaling. On the exhale, they would most certainly die.

The arrow struck Durnehviir at the shoulder. The burst of ice and frigged air knocked the dragon's breath right out of him. His wing locked into place and suddenly he wasn't able to remain airborne. Alessia shouted, "Go!"

Serana kicked Arvak's side and the horse was all too happy to comply. The sudden burst of speed nearly threw Alessia. Her mate clung to the horse's backside and Serana did all she could to hang on to her. The two females watched as Durnehviir struggled to break the ice, but to no avail. The big beast crashed headfirst into the earth, dirt and rocks and trees flying every which way. Her mate let out a loud _whoop_ of excitement. The celebration died quickly.

"Dovahkiin!" Durnehviir's rage shook the very ground. They felt it even through Arvak's hooves. "Your life is forfeit! When I find you, I will tear you asunder!"

 _Unbelievable! How did he survive that?_ Serana thought as she guided Arvak up the stone stairs of the two towers.

Valerica was there waiting. The female looked over the two, no small amount of worry in her eyes. "What has happened?"

"We pissed off an undead dragon." Alessia said as she hopped off Arvak and helped Serana down. "That ice won't hold him long."

"Mother, we need to get you inside. Now." Serana wasted no time and began shoving her mother towards the door. In as few words as she could manage, she explained the fall of the three Keepers. Including how Usklanal the Slayer had fallen to Durnehviir himself.

There was another mighty roar that shook the stones all around them. Bits and pieces of the ruin crumbled and fell to the floor. In the distance, Durnehviir rose from the cloud of dust and soared through the skies in their direction. Alessia cursed again.

"Might we continue this conversation inside?" Serana agreed with her mate and shoved Valerica through the open double doors.

Serana's heart plummeted as she beheld the ruin interior. It was a large coliseum like building with an open, an _open_ , roof. She felt Alessia freeze, surely coming to the same conclusion. Even so, her mother led them towards the opposite end of the coliseum where she claimed there was a chamber they could shelter in. The moment their feet touched the blood stained stone, a loud _crash_ boomed from above. Wood and dust and stone fell as Durnehviir smashed his way inside.

Alessia pulled the other two females back and away from the danger. Durnehviir shook the debris from his scaly hide and hissed menacingly. Instantly, her mate shoved past Serana and placed herself between them and the dragon. Valerica clutched at Serana, pulling her away. Serana struggled, refusing to allow Alessia to battle the undead beast on her own. Dragonborn or not.

Durnehviir glared at Valerica before returning his attention back to Alessia. "I will give you only this one chance to turn the elder female over to me. I offer this in recognition of your status amongst our kin. Take the other and go."

"I will not, Zeymah." Alessia stood her ground. "She is not yours to take."

"You dare challenge my claim?" Durnehviir stomped his claw down hard, his anger growing. "I have waited four thousand years for this moment! She is mine!"

"I _do_ challenge it! On the grounds that Valerica is the mother of my mate!" Serana felt the astonished gaze of her mother upon her, but she ignored it. Alessia snarled, "As such, your fight is with me, Dovah!"

The undead dragon roared, his fragile calm shattering in an instant. "So be it!"

"Run!" Alessia shouted to them, a magical shield bursting the life just as Durnehviir breathed a gout of fire.

The two females ran, though Serana only went so far as to escape the blaze. She watched, horrified, as her beloved was engulfed in red hot flames. Instinct pushed her to battle the fire with frost. Serana wove the spell in her mind, but her mother interrupted and drug her away from the heat. She struggled, cursing loudly.

"Stop fighting me, Serana!" Her mother hissed.

"Let go! I have to help her!" Serana lashed out, just missing her mother's face.

Valerica redoubled her efforts. "You mustn't! This is a dominance display between the Dov! You must let her do this on her own!"

"She will die!"

"Serana, trust in her. This is what the Dovahkiin was _born_ to do." At her mother's words, Serana stopped fighting. Valerica didn't release Serana, but held her closer to her chest. The two watched the battle rage on, Alessia avoiding Durnehviir's attacks in a delicately deadly dance.

Alessia worked to use Durnehviir's superior size against him. Her mate kept the battle in close quarters, constantly turning the dragon this way and that. At a distance, he could use his flame and far greater reach to his own advantage. Even so, it seemed to be taking everything Alessia had to remain one step ahead of Durnehviir. Her blade lashed out, striking the dragon's legs, wings, chest and neck. She avoided the tail for obvious reasons. One swipe of it's rock hard spikes would effectively end her.

The dragon's frustration mounted until eventually he stretched out his wings to take off. Despite her swiftness, Alessia was unable to prevent him from doing so. The undead beast spent a moment hovering, attempting to gain enough altitude to maneuver about the tight space.

"Joor!" Alessia Shouted. The single Word of Power struck Durnehviir and forced him to the ground again.

The beast hissed angrily. "What chains are these? It is not a Thu'um I comprehend."

"That's because the Dov did not make it." Alessia answered, approaching cautiously. "Mortals used it to defeat Alduin."

"You would deny the Dov their wings?"

Alessia huffed. "I would demand a fair battle."

"Fair, is it? How is this for _fair_?" The dragon grinned a wicked and toothy grin. "Alok aam diil!"

It was then Serana noticed the gravestones scattered around the outer edges of the arena. Four of the graves began to stir, the inhabitants being called to life by Durnehviir's Voice. It was only a matter of moments before the four skeletons had Alessia surrounded. But her mate didn't seem to either notice or care. Had her mother not had a death grip on her arm, Serana would have charged in to help.

"You think you're the only one who can summon help from the dead?" Alessia grinned and the dragon bared his fangs. "Hun."

A figure much like that of the Soul Cairn's spiritual inhabitants simply appeared. A woman clad in thick steel armor with sword and shield. The details of her features were hidden behind a winged helm. But the two seemed to know each other well.

"Alessia, my good friend." The woman greeted Alessia with a quick salute with her blade. "Once again we face evil dragons together, eh?"

"Well met, Gormlaith. I could use a bit of a hand here, and I'd prefer my mate not be involved." The two stood back to back, swords at the ready.

"Mate? Someone finally catch your eye?" Gormlaith looked over towards Serana, completely ignoring Valerica. She whistled. "By the Gods… My friend, you have _very_ good taste in women. Does she have a sister?"

"Gormlaith…" Alessia chided, but Serana caught the hint of a smile.

The woman looked slightly chastened. Only slightly. "Right. Battle-"

"Enough!" Durnehviir growled. "Kill them!"

At its master's command, the blackened skeletons struck in unison. To Serana's amazement, the two female warriors fought in perfect synchronization. Where Alessia would have taken a hit, Gormlaith's shield took the blow. When Gormlaith raised her shield to deflect, Alessia's sword snaked into the created opening and stuck the attacker. It was as if the two had fought side by side hundreds of times before.

While his minions fell one by one, Durnehviir skulked just out of reach of Alessia's blade. Serana could see her mate's attention switch back and forth between the dragon and the remaining skeleton. Without warning, Alessia whistled. As if they'd practiced the motion, Gormlaith bashed the skeleton away and knelt with her shield raised up above her head. Alessia leapt upon it and dove for Durnehviir. The specter boosted Alessia's jump by shoving off in a solid push before engaging the skeleton again.

Alessia landed upon a very surprised dragon's head, grasping onto the horns on the crown of his head as he bucked wildly. Again and again her mate stabbed the beast, aiming for whatever soft tissue within reach. At last, a blow caught the dragon deep enough. A large gash opened and hot blood spewed from the gaping wound. Desperate, Durnehviir thrashed violently. Inevitably, Alessia lost her grip and was tossed aside. She hit the stone hard, not even attempting a roll to lessen the impact.

"Die, Dovahkiin!" Durnehviir roared as he charged. He was dying, but obviously sought to take Alessia with him.

Her mate lay prone on the ground, her own dark blood seeping from a gash on her forehead. Serana screamed, hoping it would drive Alessia to do something. Anything. It took until the last possible moment for her female to react. She rolled, just missing Durnehviir's snapping jaws. As the beast slid by, she Shouted, "Fus ro dah!"

The undead dragon flew. The massive bulk of his body actually lifting off the ground and sailing through the air. He smashed through a great stone column before finally slamming into the far wall of the ruin. The boom echoed and the entire building shook. A moment later, that section of wall collapsed, burying the undead dragon underneath tons of rubble and debris. Durnehviir didn't get up again.

Serana raced to Alessia, who had somehow managed to get herself to her knees. The spirit warrior, Gormlaith, knelt at her side, giving what aid she could. "Alessia?"

Her mate didn't respond. Her bleeding head hung loosely from her shoulders and she practically clung to Gormlaith. Valerica said from behind them, "Bring her this way."

Both Serana and Gormlaith pulled the female up, each pulling one of her shoulders around their necks. Alessia stumbled, trying to take on some of the burden herself. Valerica led them to the hidden chamber she'd spoken of earlier. It must have been used as her personal quarters. Books and other such scraps of parchment were scattered about a worn old desk. The small, single bed was neatly made though the only fabric upon it was thin and tattered. It was here her mother directed them to sit Alessia.

The cut was quite deep, starting from almost center of her hairline and over her left eye. Her mother handed Serana a small cloth stinking of some strange herb. Serana looked to her mother. Valerica nodded. "It will help with the pain."

Alessia was sitting up on her own, though she swayed a little. Carefully, Serana knelt before her and touched the cloth to her mate's head. She flinched at the touch, hissing softly. Serana hushed her gently, whispering, "It's alright, Love. This will help."

"Ugh…" Alessia groaned. "Did I get him?"

"Aye. That you did, my friend." Gormlaith said a she walked into the chamber. Serana hadn't known she'd even left. "Quite the spectacular take down at that. Hakon will be most jealous."

"Hmph. Apologize to him for me when you return to Sovngarde." Alessia muttered, doing her best to remain upright. "When next I'm faced with a powerful dragon, I will call on him to fight at my side."

Gormlaith chuckled. "Of course. He will be most pleased. Farewell, my friend. Until we meet again."

And just like that, the specter was gone. Simply faded away. Serana blinked a few times before looking to her mate. Alessia grinned. "Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. One of three heroes who helped me defeat Alduin in Sovngarde."

"Ah." Serana shook her head, not even attempting to hide her grin. Yet another one of her mate's stories for another time. Serana accepted another wet cloth from her mother and carefully cleaned the dirt and blood from Alessia's face and neck. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit in the head twice today… Or… Was it three?" Her mate gently caught Serana's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "But I'll be fine."

Serana smiled lovingly at her, then asked, "Is it like this every time you fight a dragon?"

"Most of the time, but usually the dragon can't summon the undead. Durnehviir was quite unique." Alessia winced as Serana removed the cloth from her wound. The bleeding had stopped, but it looked painful.

"I can heal this, but you must stay-"

Alessia nodded, wincing again. "Stay still. I know. You'll get no arguments from me this time."

True to her word, her mate made no complaints while Serana repaired the damaged tissue. All the while, Valerica stood back and said nothing. After a short while, her mother began rummaging around in a trunk she hadn't noticed when they'd come in. When finally the wound was mended and cleaned, Serana turned to her mother. The female held a slender wooden box in her hands, looking down at the thing with an unreadable expression on her face.

"The Elder Scroll. As promised." Valerica opened the case and held it out to Serana. She took it from the box carefully. "Now, you must go."

"W-What?" Serana mustn't have heard her correctly. "Wait, you're not coming?"

"No." Simple. Direct. Final.

"Mother, I don't understand. Why do you want to stay?"

"I have no choice, my child." Valerica placed a comforting hand on Serana's shoulder. For a moment, Serana wanted nothing more than to swipe it away. She didn't, intending to hear her mother out. "As I said before, I am a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition. That said, if I knew there was any chance you'd consider it, I'd ask you to remain as well."

Serana shook her head vehemently. "No, I wouldn't."

"I thought as much." Valerica sighed. "Then you must go. It is possible that Durnehviir's death is merely a temporary displacement of his physical form."

Behind her, Alessia groaned. "Damn. I was afraid of this."

Confused, Serana looked between the two females. Her mother explained. "Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he can't be slain by normal means. I'd hoped they were mistaken, but I'm not willing to take that chance. Not while our strongest means of fighting him can barely stand on her own two feet."

Serana was about to hiss a retort, but Alessia stopped her. "She's right, Serana. I'm done. The soul of a dragon is as resilient as their damned scaly hides. I can't take on Durnehviir again. Hell, I can't even see straight."

"How long do we have before he regenerates?" Serana asked.

Her mother shrugged. "Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. Which is why you and your… _friend_ must go now before it's too late."

Suddenly, Serana felt like a child again. A little girl desperately wishing for her mother's loving embrace. She struggled to speak, but nothing could pass through the lump in her throat. Four thousand years… four thousand years of yearning for their reunion, only to have things end like this. Seeming to sense her daughter's pain, Valerica pulled Serana to her. Long seated anger towards her mother demanded she refuse the affection, but that little girl deep inside drank in the embrace like someone dying of thirst.

"I know, my child. I know." Valerica soothed. "All that I am wishes things to be different. That the past could be undone, and I be the mother you deserve. But I am not, and the past cannot be changed. You must go. Stop your father and live the life he and I stole from you."

There was silence for a time, then her mate suddenly appeared behind her. Alessia placed a hand on Valerica's shoulder. "We will return for you when we can."

"I appreciate your concern for me, Hunter. I truly do, but my daughter is all I care about." Her mother's arms around Serana tightened. "If you love her, as I suspect you do, swear to me that you will keep her safe. No matter what the cost."

"On my life." There wasn't even a pause.

She felt her mother nod in approval before stepping back from Serana. "Go."

Alessia

Not for the first time in her life, Alessia was an absolute wreck. Everything, and by everything she meant every single inch of her, hurt. Had Serana not been strong enough to half carry her along, Alessia imagined she would have had to crawl her way back to the portal. Not the most dignified exit, but damned if she didn't care. Alessia wanted both she and Serana _out_ of this Gods forsaken hell hole. The one, and only one, reason she ever wanted to come back was to retrieve Valerica once Harkon was dealt with. It would pain her mate for her mother to remain in the Soul Cairn a moment longer than necessary. Which, of course, her mate being unhappy simply would not do.

Alessia realized her mind was babbling. More than likely an attempt to distract her from the agony of actually moving. Serana did her best to limit Alessia stress, but there was little that could be done. Once they were back in the living world, they would have time to rest and recover. Until then, and again she said, she just wanted out of-

"For the love of…" Alessia groaned as they opened the coliseum door. A familiar, extremely unwelcome, scaly, overgrown, undead, flying lizard was perched upon a fallen bit of ruined tower, seeming to be patiently awaiting their arrival. Durnehviir, the Cursed One, flapped his wings once then carefully folded them back into place. Alessia, though hardly able to grip the hilt, drew her sword and attempted to push Serana back inside the ruin.

"Stay your weapon. I would speak with you, Qahnaarin. If it would not offend." The deep voice was calm, almost reverent in the request.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Alessia groaned impatiently.

"Cursed, not dead. I am doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok. Live and death."

"What do you want?" Serana sounded just as impatient as she had.

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, and I find your ear worthy of my words." The dragon puffed up his chest as he continued. "My claws have rent the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle."

Alessia huffed. "Do you often lose your temper so easily?"

"No. A rarity, I assure you. Alas, it was my undoing. However, it does not change the fact that you have bested me." The dragon bowed low. "I therefore honor-name you Qahnaarin, or Vanquisher, in your tongue."

Alessia carefully separated herself from Serana, attempting a bow of her own. Though one not as low as Durnehviir's. "I found you equally worthy. Though the bit with the skeletons was a little dirty."

"I apologize for my dishonorable action, but we do what we must." The dragon bowed again. "But your words do me great honor. That is why I am here. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin."

Interest peeked, Alessia motioned for Durnehviir to continue.

"I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you."

Serana huffed. "You just tried to kill us! Why should we do anything for you?"

"Your anger was to be expected. For this, I do not blame you." The dragon didn't at all seem angry. "I understand your reluctance, but I assure you… Your acceptance will be a mercy for an old tormented soul. As payment, I am more than willing to grant any boon you may desire."

Alessia thought for a moment before asking, "What kind of favor?"

"For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return there." Alessia listened to the dragon, used to the draconic way their kin drew out their explanations.

She frowned at the dragon. "What's stopping you?"

"I fear that my time here has taken its toll upon me. I share a bond with this dreaded place." Durnehviir glared at his tattered wings. "If I venture too far from the Soul Cairn, my strength would begin to wane until I was no more."

Something occurred to Alessia. A missing puzzle piece that suddenly clicked into place. "Is that why you hadn't attempted to kill Valerica until now? Did you make a deal with the Ideal Masters that involved you hunting her?"

"Yes. That is so." The dragon admitted. "Long ago, the Ideal Masters offered me immense power in exchange for guarding the Soul Cairn until the death of the one you call Valerica. I foolishly agreed, thinking my immortality would win out eventually. What I did not know was that the woman was in fact a vampire. An immortal, like myself. The bargain then became the ultimate waiting game. However, unlike Valerica, my body could not withstand the Cairn. And so I became the wretched undead thing you see before you. Vikozon... Damnation. Should I actively seek to take her life, my freedom would only lead to my inevitable death in the world above. Refuse, and I remain slave to the Ideal Masters… forever."

Alessia suspected as much. It made sense of Durnehviir's recent rage. When at last he could take the humiliation no more, he snapped. At that moment in his mind, death seemed the better option than another thousand years in chains. "How can I help?"

"I would place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do me this honor and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your ally, and teach you my Thu'um. This and whatever else you may ask of me. I will do it gladly."

Serana crossed her arms, seeming in disbelief of the simplicity of the request.

Durnehviir noticed her body language. "Trivial in your mind, perhaps. But for me, it would mean a great deal."

"And what of my mother?" Serana asked. Alessia had just been about to ask the same question. "Do you still wish to kill her."

"No. I do not." The dragon bow again, this time placing his head nearly to the dirt. "I understand that my actions have most offended _you_ , daughter of Valerica. Upon my undead soul, your mother has no need to fear my wrath any longer."

"My boon. I wish to claim it now." Alessia interjected.

The dragon seemed surprised, and hopeful. "You need only ask it, Qahnaarin."

"Are the Ideal Masters still a threat to Valerica?"

"I imagine so. With the barrier destroyed, they will send someone to finish what I will not." Durnehviir seemed to understand. "You do not wish this to happen."

"Guard her as best you can. Keep her safe and hidden until we return to collect her." Alessia felt her mate look to her. "Do this, and I will grant your request and call upon you as often as I am able."

"You ask a high price, Qahnaarin. The Ideal Masters will not be pleased." The dragon gave that nasty toothy grin again. "This shall be, as you humans say, fun. I accept your terms and will do all I can to protect Valerica until your return."

Alessia bowed again, this time joined by Serana.

Durnehviir returned the bow. "I would go now and speak with Valerica. We have much to discuss, she and I."

The dragon crawled from his perch, graceful as a cat. With Serana's help, Alessia more or less descended the stairs without stumbling even though her body wanted nothing more than to collapse right then and there. At one point, her mate practically carried her. Even drunk she'd never been so inelegant.

"Do you want to sit down?" Serana asked as they hit the dusty earth. "Rest a little bit? We still have a ways to the portal."

Alessia shook her head gently. "We'll rest once were out of this damned place. I want to keep going."

They continued onward, stumbling like two intoxicated bar flies on their way home after last call at the Bannered Mare. After a while, Serana said, "Thank you for what you did for Valerica."

"She will need an ally." Alessia smiled. "I would have asked Valdhmar, but I think he and his men will be quite busy with their revolution."

"And speaking of our specter friend, here he is now." Serana pointed ahead to the large group of spirit warriors marching in their direction. Valdhmar shoved his way past the leading men and trotted up to them. "Is everyone alright, Valdhmar?"

"Aye, lass. Everyone survived the charge, though the beast took to the air far sooner than we'd hoped." The old specter looked them up and down. "By the Gods… What happened to you?"

"Dragon." Alessia answered, thinking the single word enough to explain just about everything.

Valdhmar grinned. "So, the mighty Durnehviir has been slain?"

"Eh…" Serana looked at Alessia, another smile on her face. "My mate can be very convincing when she needs to be. Durnehviir is on our side now."

Serana took a moment to explain what had occurred in the two towers, but leaving out a majority of the details concerning the Elder Scroll. No doubt to save time. The old specter nodded his approval. "This is well done. So, now you will both leave the Cairn and return to the world of the living?"

"Yes. We have far more to do." Serana said.

"Then I wish you safe travels. And my eternal gratitude. It is thanks to you we have our freedom. And that I might find Eveete." Valdhmar bowed low.

The two females mirrored his bow as best they could. Alessia was hardly able to stand, let alone bend over and retain her balance. "Farewell, Valdhmar. We wish you luck."

They continued on foot, Serana herself feeling drained and unable to call up the magic to summon Arvak. The two walked in easy silence, in no real hurried pace but both eager to be home again. From time to time Alessia would stumble, either over a rock or over her own two feet, but each time Serana was there supporting almost her entire weight. Again, she was amazed at how steady Serana appeared even though she had to be at least as exhausted as Alessia was.

When at last they reached the floating stone stairway up into the portal, it took all of Alessia's remaining strength to simply climb the first few steps. A monumental effort she couldn't have accomplished without Serana. The portal was just as horrible an uncomfortable, cold, numbing rush of power washing over her body as it was the first time. Once they were through and the violet light was finally behind them, Alessia breathed in the blissfully musky, dusty air of Valerica's old laboratory. She savored the smell for only a moment before promptly passing out.

* * *

 **Dragon translation:**

" **Your kin fall and yet you do nothing!"**

" **Do tell. Who comes, Usklnal?"**

" **And yet you send your guards away. Are you** _ **that**_ **arrogant?"… "Than you are even more a fool than I thought!"**


	18. Chapter 18: Undone

Chapter 18: Undone

Aela

"I have made my decision, Brother. I am going to the castle, with or without the Companions or the rest of the pack." Farkas barked, his voice echoed in the sacred chamber of the Underforge. The small cave-like chamber served as the Circle's meeting place in times of strife. The death of an Alpha most certainly constituted as such.

Aela leaned against the far wall, her arms crossed and glaring at the three males going at each other's throats. She sighed with irritation. Such typical male behavior. The brothers, Farkas and Vilkas, were expected to lose their heads. But Eorlund Gray-Mane? The old male, though not officially of their pack nor a wolf, snarled loudly in an attempt to be heard over the other two. Farkas's massive bulk loomed over his older, yet smaller, brother Vilkas.

"I said I'm going! I'm going to bring her home!" The big brute growled, his dark shoulder length hair only partially hiding the rage in his eyes.

Though the brothers were twins, they only remotely looked alike. Where Farkas was large and intimidating, Vilkas was more average and soft spoken. The Companions often joked that Farkas was the dumber of the two. Names like "Icebrain" were common. He even admitted that Vilkas was the more clever of the two. Conversely, though Farkas was the more brutish of the twins, he was also softer of heart where Vilkas was colder. Not cruel, but less likely to allow emotion to sway a hard decision such as the one they were currently facing.

"I simply advise caution, Farkas." Vilkas snarled right back, the stalwart male refusing the back down. "Think! It is a fortress inhabited by the strongest vampires in all of Tamriel! How are we to get in? How are we to get back out again? I won't allow more lives to be lost on a mission if there is no chance of success!"

"We don't know if the Harbinger is even still ali-" Eorlund started.

Farkas rounded on the old male. "She is alive. Alessia _is_ alive, old man."

Aela knew that of the three remaining pack members, she and Farkas were hit the hardest. Alessia had been Aela's moonborn child, yes. But there was another bond strongly felt between Farkas and Alessia. The two had become fast friends in the early days. They fought in numerous battles together. Alessia simply had a _way_ with Farkas. Was somehow able to calm and understand the male with next to no effort at all. Even on a level so deep as to rival that of Vilkas's bond with his twin. There was a time when Aela thought they had undergone the Bonding and would eventually become mated, but their scents never melded. Then one drunken night, Alessia confessed her preference for females… It was then Aela had… wondered at the possibilities.

Vilkas continued on about the apparent dangers in their quest to help their Alpha. She sighed again. It wasn't that the male didn't care about Alessia. He cared a great deal in fact, but it was more out of respect for her status rather than a genuine like for the female. The male was right, however. The dangers in going in after Alessia were great. Judging from the letter, Harkon was a serious force to be reckoned with. Still, it would not change her mind about going.

"Even if Alessia is dead, we are bringing her home." Aela finally cut in. As head pack member in the Alpha's absence, the males quickly quieted. She stalked over to the males, her shoulders back and her head held high. No weakness. No doubt.

"If?" Eorlund asked. He knew the body language of a wolf, knew she was not to be trifled with. The old male was respectful when he continued. "Aela, you yourself felt her passing. Felt her presence torn from the pack. How could she possibly still be alive?"

Aela nodded. "I did. But did you consider _where_ she and the vampire female were going?"

"Castle Volkihar. A well known vampire stronghold." Vilkas answered.

"Then did you also consider that perhaps the reason she was torn from the pack is because she is no longer moonborn?"

Aela didn't like the idea, but it was an idea that she hadn't quite been able to let go of. A part of her knew it was simply wishful thinking, the thought that Alessia might still be 'alive' as a vampire. It twisted her gut to think that fate had befallen her friend. She knew not all vampires were evil creatures, just as not all werewolves were evil. But… even knowing that was true, Alessia would never have allowed herself to be taken like that willingly. Not after what happened with Mahrik.

"You think she was turned?" Vilkas snarled. "That isn't possible. The werewolf curse-"

"There are ways, Vilkas. You know that just as well as I do." Aela frowned. "Our Alpha may very well have been turned against her will. If that is the case then there is still a chance of rescue."

"Damn right!" Farkas grinned. "So we go and squish some ticks until they give her back."

The old male frowned, scratching his long gray beard in thought. When at last Eorlund spoke, it was hesitant. "Do you believe her companion, the female vampire, responsible?"

The growl that came from Aela was menacing, full of rage and the promise of violence. "Gods help Serana if she was."

Serana

"You need to drink this, Alessia." Serana repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Her mate shook her head like a petulant child. It was an argument Serana knew they were eventually going to have. Though she had promised not to allow Alessia to hurt anyone, more or less allow her to drain anyone, she hadn't agreed to allow Alessia to starve herself. A Blood Potion was a reasonable compromise, or so she thought. She offered the corked bottle again, and again Alessia refused.

The moment the two had returned to the portal, Alessia had fainted. Fighting their way through the Soul Cairn, and doing so with only a meager sip of the needed blood, it was no surprise. After checking to insure her mate was in no dangers of dying right way, Serana set to work looking for the components needed to make a Blood Potion. She hadn't found them during their first visit to the laboratory, and hadn't the time or strength to look at the time. Now, however, Alessia's life depended on it. They were there, thank the Gods, hidden in a dusty corner of the lab.

Serana hissed a curse. "Alessia, you need this. Without it you won't survive the journey to Whiterun."

"Then we should start moving right away." Alessia tried to stand, but plopped back down to the stone floor in their old makeshift camp.

Serana raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so'. The words didn't need to be spoken. Alessia looked more frustrated with herself than with their situation. Her once strong body was failing her, and she knew it. Her mate sighed, trying and failing to hide her panic and fear. Serana knew. She understood the feeling. Understood the helplessness of it. Slowly, Serana knelt beside Alessia. She leaned her head in, an offering of comfort. A question. Alessia answered as she always had and rested her forehead against Serana's. They stayed that way, breathing the same air.

"Please, Love. Please take it." Serana said softly. "Do this for me."

Her mate sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Serana didn't like using Alessia's need to please like that, but she would do what she must to keep her beloved alive. She suspected she would be going a lot of distasteful things in the near future to insure that end. Alessia took the bottle, uncorking it and taking a tentative sniff. The female practically turned green.

"What's in this stuff?" Alessia glared at the bottle, both hunger and revulsion easily seen on her face. Before Serana could answer, she raised her hand to stop her. "Eh, I think I'd rather not know."

Pausing for only a moment to gather herself, Alessia chugged the bottle. It wasn't much. Less than a few mouthfuls, but she gagged and fought to finish the remaining liquid. Serana did not envy her. The Blood Potion, though containing all of the nutrients a vampire needed, it tasted horrible. Poor Alessia shivered in disgust, handing the empty bottle back to Serana. She took it, taking a moment to kiss her mate on the head before she stood to dispose of the bottle.

When she returned, Alessia's had her face in her hands. Serana sat next to her, pulling the female close and offering a shoulder to rest her head upon. Alessia accepted without fuss. "How do you feel?"

"Fish."

Serana paused, not exactly sure how to respond. "Um… Fish?"

"It tasted worse than fish."

Without meaning to, Serana burst into laughter with Alessia following close behind.

* * *

The next few hours were not easy ones as the two backtracked through the hidden, well… previously hidden, ruins of Castle Volkihar. They prepared for the worst as they reopened the passage under the moondial. Serana was surprised to find it nearly unchanged since she'd sealed the way to the laboratory. The only change was the small pile of ashes where the attacking vampires had fallen. The rain must have let up enough while they were in the Soul Cairn that the sun burnt the vampire remains. Either her father hadn't known about their presence and hadn't sent the attack, or he just didn't care. Serana suspected the former. It sounded like one of Vingalmo's schemes.

The sun shone brighter than usual. Thankfully, they'd both agreed for Alessia to use her armor's built in hood and face mask. Serana had hoped not to expose Alessia to the ravages of the sun. Traveling at night was their plan, as it normally was. But instead of avoiding some discomfort for Serana, now it was a matter of keeping Alessia from going mad. Lack of blood weakened a young vampire's ability to survive the sunlight for any length of time. Starving as she was, Alessia wouldn't last an hour in direct sunlight.

She led the way into the courtyard, her own hood placing her pale face in shadow. Alessia hissed painfully as her eyes hit the light and retreated back into the dark. "It's alright. Keep your head down."

Serana took her mate's hand, led her up and out of the moondial passageway and into the shadowy corridors under Castle Volkihar. Once through the mangled doorway, Alessia turned and stared back out into the sunlit courtyard. She said nothing for a time, and Serana was just about to ask what was bothering her mate, but she turn and continued onward into the dark.

They faced no opposition in the passageways. Not an undead horror on its way to or from anywhere. Not a skeever in its endless quest for food. Not even a spider spinning repairs to a damaged web from their first passing. Nothing. Which made Serana all the more certain something bad was awaiting them just outside in the previously unused inlet. There was the single Draugr still pacing around, but it wasn't much of a challenge. Serana made Alessia wait in the doorway while she dealt with the undead. Her mate didn't exactly like the idea, but flinched at what little sunlight peeked through the now cloudy sky.

Draugr nuance taken care of, Serana led her mate carefully through the docks and around to the awaiting dinghy. It was an absolute miracle the thing was still there. It took a bit, but eventually Alessia settled into the little watercraft. The fear of water was still present, but her newfound dislike of the sunlight trumped the old fear. The female hunched her shoulders and made herself as small as humanly possible while Serana pushed them off and began rowing.

They glided through the water, Serana watching her childhood home disappear into the fog and oncoming rain. A large portion of her was happy to be done with the place. At least for now. Her new home, wherever that eventually turned out to be, would be with the female before her. Even so, part of her, however small, would miss the castle. Miss the few happy moments within its walls.

Seeming to know exactly where her mind was, Serana felt a hand touch her knee. She looked to see Alessia's red eyes looked out at her from the shadows of her hood. Serana missed the blue eyes, but the red wasn't lacking in their loving sincerity. She smiled at her mate, grateful in so many ways.

Alessia

 _How in the world does she stand this?_ Alessia groaned internally as the shadowy cool relief of the sheltering cave almost dropped her to her knees. It was their third night of travel, making it so far as to reach the Hjaalmarch border on the southern side of the Karth River. The going was slow, but steady. Traveling primarily at night limited the chances of running into any other travelers. Even so, they'd tried to stay off the main road whenever possible.

The night's travel had been a long hard one. Upon their arriving on the shores, they realized the time. Alessia only had to endure a few more hours of the cursed sunlight before sunset. That time was spent hiding in the shadow of the nearby mountain. Not ideal, Serana had said, but safe enough for Alessia to travel in. When night fell, Alessia called for Jasa. The mare hadn't taken long to respond, trained as she was to remain in the general area where Alessia left her. The horse seemed genuinely happy to see them, though she shied a bit at the new scent of two vampires. Thankfully, her fondness for Serana won out and the mare approached them both.

After a long night in the saddle, Serana noted the time and began searching for a place to wait out the sun. Dawn came and Alessia found she could feel it in her very bones. A built in warning system all vampires apparently had. Serana claimed that as a vampire aged, the exact moment of dawn could be felt down to the second. As a newborn, the feeling was less accurate. She'd always thought it a bit backwards since it was newborns who were most affected by the sun.

The conversation continued until they found the cave and went inside. Serana set about preparing their meager camp. Though there was no need for a fire, no meal to be cooked or need for warmth, Serana did so anyway. Alessia was glad of it. A fire's warmth would feel good regardless if she didn't necessarily need it. Normal. Which was exactly what she needed. A good dose of normal.

In the spirit of normalcy, while her mate saw to the camp, Alessia unsaddled Jasa and began brushing the mare's sweaty back. She never liked to be gone long from her loyal horse. Hated the need to keep her saddled and tethered to a spot usually fraught with danger. The horse sighed in relief as the brush stroked her coat. The familiar _swish_ of the brush a comforting balm. There was nothing quite as soothing like brushing a horse.

The task done, Alessia joined her mate at the small fire. Her mate was pouring over a map of Skyrim's landscape, no doubt planning their next night's travel. Alessia herself had drawn the many hidden roads and game trails on the map over the years. From their current location, there were a few paths they could take. Going south towards Rorikstead then directly east through the Whiterun Hold wilds was the more direct route. The issue being the terrain. The ravines and high cliffs would make finding alternate routes aside from the main road difficult. Which also brought the risk of running into travelers on the road. As they neared Rorikstead, even at night, there was a far greater chance of encountering guards, farmers, tradesmen and so on.

To the east lay Morthal. The large village would be easy enough to avoid all together. Even the road would be simple to work around. The marsh was treacherous, but doable. The danger lay in the road beyond Morthal. The path through the mountains to the south of the marshes was near impassable at certain times of the year. Snow and ice blocked the mountain pass, but that wasn't the main reason the road was hardly ever traveled. The ancient ruins of Bromjunaar, also known as the Labyrinthian, was not a place anyone passed through willingly. Alessia herself had only ventured into that troll infested ruin once and would not soon return.

"What do you think?" Serana asked, pointing to the symbol indicating the village of Rorikstead.

Alessia leaned closer and peered at the map before pointing to a small squiggly line just shy of the Whiterun Hold border. "That is an old path leading up through the rocky cliff side. An old fisherman showed it to me years ago. It's narrow, but we might manage if we dismount and lead Jasa."

"Is there a chance we'll run into the fisherman?" Serana asked carefully.

"No. He died a while back. Since then his cottage has remained empty. Or so it was the last time I was hunting in that area. I've kept up the place and use it for shelter from time to time. No one has come to claim it so…" Alessia thought for a moment. "The cottage might be a good place to stay the night. It would be nice to sleep in a bed for a change."

Serana looked over the map again. "How far is it?"

Alessia pointed to a small 'X' just at the end of the squiggly line. "There. If we leave right at sundown, we should be able to make it before sunrise."

Her mate looked doubtful. The frown on her face doing nothing to hide her worry.

"I feel fine. Just tired." Alessia lied. "A little rest and I'll be right as rain."

She knew Serana sensed the lie, but said nothing about it. Instead she pointed in the direction of the bedrolls. "Sleep then. I'll take the first watch."

Alessia nodded, pausing when the female tugged at her hand. She bent down, surprised when Serana grabbed the front of her collar and pulled her further down for a kiss. It was far too short and the awkward angle made her back ache, but Alessia didn't give a damn.

"You're doing very well, Love." Serana purred, the sound sending shivers down Alessia's spine. "Just a few days more."

Alessia, though she wanted to do a hell of a lot more, placed a small peck on Serana's forehead and made a noncommittal grunt before turning in. Her mate was attempting to distract her but, as much as she enjoyed her methods, it was short lived. The hunger returned almost instantly. The aches and pains and soreness… Her head… Gods! She felt like someone was trying to split her mind in half. Not even with an axe, either. Just simply tearing at her with their bare hands. Claws raking across her scalp…

Sleep would be easy, she knew. She was just that damned tired. The dreams however… Not easy at all.

Aela

The wind moaned through the trees. A sorrowful sound that basically summed up the general mood of the pack. The horse beneath her sneezed and flicked his tail at a troublesome fly on his rump. Beside her on his own mount, Farkas glared on ahead. The male hadn't spoken to his brother since the three left Whiterun. An uncommon event seeing as how the two agreed upon most everything. This was the first disagreement they've had in… Gods, Aela didn't know how long.

They'd traveled the western road for nearly a full day, passing the old Western Watchtower and now well on their way to Rorikstead. Farkas hadn't wanted to take mounts, favoring the speed their bestial forms granted them. Though their beasts would be faster, Aela and Vilkas opted for the horses. They were all too worked up to risk shifting. At best they might reach the Haafingar coastline quickly, at worse they could lose absolute control and encounter an unfortunate hunter camping in the wilds. In that bestial state, the wolves would kill the hunter without question. Not a risk Aela was willing to take. Not a risk Alessia would _want_ them to take.

"We will rest here for the night." Aela said as she pulled her mount to a stop and dismounted. "Vilkas takes first watch."

"Aye." The male replied as he too halted and dismounted.

"Farkas, start setting up camp." The male didn't respond, just simply began doing as ordered.

Aela signed and tied her steed to a nearby tree next to the others. She would gather firewood from the nearby woods and attempt to shoot something for their suppers. They'd brought supplies and enough rations to get them to and from the castle, but she thought it best to save those for when game became scarce in the cold mountains of Haafingar.

Within the cover of the trees, wood adequate for a fire was plentiful. Even the scent of a few hares lingered in the breeze. Her trained eye caught sight of the prey's droppings and light tracks in the forest floor. At least two, maybe more. A fitting meal, if she could spot their hiding place. Temporarily forgoing the firewood, Aela pulled her bow and crouched low. She sniffed. The hares were nearby. They'd probably taken cover the moment she'd appeared in their woods.

With a hunters careful gaze, she scanned the underbrush. Searching for the slightest sign of her prey. A twitch. A sound. Anything. There… At the base of a large pine, in the scant underbrush, was a fairly large hare. It was perfectly still, it's fur blending almost perfectly with its surroundings. Even the most experienced hunter would have missed it, but not Aela. Not the huntress.

Slowly, she notched an arrow and pulled it back to her ear. The hare, unknowing of its imminent death remained exactly where it was. The _twang_ of the bowstring, the familiar sound of it as she released the arrow, and the _thud_ as it struck its target. The hare squeaked only once, its tiny body thrashing only a moment before it died.

"Thank you for your death, small one. Thank you for the energy and life you will provide. I am grateful. And you will not soon be forgotten." Aela said calmly as she retrieved the hare and gently, reverently, removed the arrow and placed it in her pack.

For whatever reason, Aela remembered the first hunting trip she'd allowed Alessia to accompany her on. It had been months before she'd felt her moonborn child had enough control for a hunt. Alessia had pleaded, almost begged, to be given the chance to show she was ready. Aela agreed, reluctantly, but thought it a good opportunity to see her protege's hunting and tracking skills. Later she learned Alessia's skills were most adequate. A few bad habits here or there, but it was only human. Which the female was no longer. As a werewolf, she would in time learn to see the world through her wolf's eyes. Learn to trust her wolf's instincts. In time.

Their first kill together had been a large buck in the plains of Whiterun Hold. They'd both seen the big animal and both fired at the same moment. Aela's arrow striking the lung, while Alessia's arrow struck the heart. A perfect shot that brought the buck down immediately though it didn't die right away. Aela had darted forward, drawing her dagger and slitting the animal's throat. His struggles ceased and she began the words she herself had been taught by her predecessor. The words spoken to thank and honor one's prey. Alessia hadn't interrupted, seeming content to listen and learn until the honors were given.

The female crouched, those beautiful blue eyes taking in everything. Wolf had been in those eyes. A predator hungry for it's kill. An instant passed when Aela thought the wolf would win out, but she needn't have worried. Alessia sniffed at the buck, at the blood, but ignored it in favor of questioning the words Aela had spoken. Curious. Always curious her moonborn child. Curious… and loving. Caring. Kind. Generous. And gone. Gone from her.

Aela slid down the trunk of the nearby tree, the bark biting into her back all the way down. She didn't care. Didn't care about the hot tears or her shaking hands or her difficulty in simply taking in a single breath of air. All she cared about was those beautiful blue eyes that were more than likely nothing more than a memory now. Dead and gone. Or worse… Red eyes that wouldn't see her as teacher, sister, beloved, or friend. Just a meal to be devoured. A hare in the eyes of a wolf.

Serana

"And the place still stinks of mudcrabs…" Alessia groaned.

Serana sniffed, only barely catching a hint of anything remotely like mudcrabs. But then again, her mate had a knack for sniffing out anything fishy. No pun intended. The shack was small, really only big enough for one person to move about comfortably. It contained a single table and chair, a bookcase with various preserved supplies on its shelves, a small trunk at the foot of the single bed, and a nightstand. A single unlit candle sat on the nightstand, as well as a couple of tattered books. The volumes made Serana smile. This was certainly a place Alessia had frequented. Skins of various animals covered the windows, no doubt to keep the elements and wild things from getting inside. For now they would double as perfect sunshades.

Her mate opened the small trunk and dug around inside. Serana could see a few spare sets of clothes, blankets, various odds and ends of survival gear like flint and steel, fishing gear, torches, and more. Unexpectedly, Alessia froze. In her hand a simple ratty shirt that looked to be a few sizes too large for her slender frame. Both females sniffed, Alessia beginning to tremble and Serana trying to remain calm.

The shirt smelt of a human man. And it was recent. _Very_ recent. How had she missed the strong scent the moment they'd entered the shack? Was it that damned mudcrab stench? Calmly, Serana took the garment from Alessia and dropped it back in the trunk. She even went so far as to close the trunk, just to simply get the fabric out of her mate's line of sight.

"Let's go, Alessia." Serana urged. "There must be some caves nearby. We can wait out the daylight in one of them."

Her mate gulped, the panic and fear evident in her voice. "A-Alright."

"Hello? Who's in my house?" A man called from outside the shanty. Serana watched as Alessia's fragile calm started to crumble. She had to do something. Keep the man outside.

"Just a moment." Serana called, hoping the man had some sense and stayed where he was. She turned to Alessia, who'd begun to shake violently. "Stay in here. I'll talk to him, then we'll go. Just stay here."

Alessia didn't respond, and Serana could only pray to the Gods that she would obey. Outside, the man stood just shy of the small stream flowing not ten paces from the front door. He was big, as his shirt suggested. Corded muscle and and barrel chested. He was young, or so she thought he might be under the shaggy hair and beard. With a fishing pole in one hand and a string of small fish in the other, the man seemed to be returning home from a very successful fishing trip. Anger flared in the man's eyes as Serana approached him.

"And just who the hell are you?" He growled. It was an impressive sound, though not nearly as threatening as the ones she'd heard from Alessia. "And what are you doing in my house?"

Serana raised her hands in placation. "My companion and I are travelers. We weren't aware this cabin had obtained a new owner since last we were here."

"Well it has. So you and your companion need to get your shit and get out." The man took a threatening step forwards, waving his fishing pole as if he meant to strike her with it.

"We will. But…" Serana thought. What might she say to make this man leave long enough for her to get Alessia away from him? "But I must ask that you leave for a short time. Just long enough for us to go."

"And why the hell would I do that when I can just make-" He started again, Serana interrupted with the first thing that came to mind.

"My companion is ill. Diseased. I'm afraid it's quite dangerous to be near her." Serana blurted.

The man paused, looking her over closely. "You're not sick."

"No, I've recovered. But she hasn't and-"

"S-Serana…" The pain in her mate's voice struck Serana like a blow. She turned to find Alessia standing in the small doorway, staring at the man like… "I can smell him. Hear his heart beating…"

Serana didn't dare let herself go to her mate. Staying between her and the man might be the only way he survived if Alessia lost control. Which she was rapidly doing.

The man hissed, "What's she going on about? What's wrong with her?"

"You're very rude. And you're a thief. This cabin belongs to me. You think you can take it from me without a fight?" Alessia purred. Her voice was sweet and sultry. Cold even… A predator trying to lure in her prey. The sound of it sent a very frightened chill down Serana's spine.

"Alessia, don't give in. Fight it, Love. Fight." Serana backed away, readying herself for the lunge she knew was coming. She could see Alessia's body coil like a snake ready to strike. The foolish man didn't even know how much danger he was in. She made a motion with her hand directed towards the man. "Get out of here."

"Bitch, this is my-"

That was all it took. Alessia snapped. With a savage roar she dove from the small porch, an impressive flying leap that had Serana not been expecting would have taken the man down. Instead, Serana slammed into her and the two crashed to the ground. Her mate hissed and clawed and bit at her, but she refused to let go. The only upside was that Alessia was too far out of her mind to think to reach for the sword at her hip.

"Run!" She cried to the man, who had already dropped his rod and fish and was nearly to the tree line already. Relieved, Serana focused on trying to get Alessia under control. The female was so ferocious, Serana imagined it was like trying to wrestle a mountain lion. After what seemed like forever, she finally pinned Alessia's arms up and placed an elbow at her throat. "Alessia! Stop! He's gone!"

Alessia didn't even have the presence of mind left to speak. Blood lust had taken complete hold of her. She simply snarled and hissed and struggled to free herself. An animal thinking of nothing but escape. With all the strength she could, Serana reared back and slammed her fist into Alessia head. Instantly, her mate stopped fighting. Knocked out cold from the blow.

Serana set about restraining Alessia right away. With what cord she could find in the cottage, she bound her mate's hands and feet, removed all weapons, and gagged her with a clean bit of cloth. She didn't like doing so, but it was better than Alessia biting Jasa if she came to while they rode. The horse came hesitantly, but obediently. Even seeming to understand the problem, Jasa knelt, lowering her massive bulk so that Serana might have an easier time draping Alessia's limp form across her backside. Returning to the cottage once more, she took every blanket she could find and covered her mate with it. If they were to be riding during daylight hours, Alessia would need the extra layer of protection.

Before mounting, Serana checked the growing bump on Alessia's brow. It was small, but Gods it pained her to see it. She kissed her mate's bow gently. "I'm so sorry, Love."

She rode well past sunset, placing as much distance between them and the cottage as possible. All the while she searched for a suitable place to hide. Even Serana was starting to wilt under the sun's harsh rays. She herself hadn't fed in nearly a week. It wasn't unusual to go that long without feeding but not when she was tired or injured. Though Alessia hadn't been in her right mind, her hand to hand was quite skilled. It was quite possible Serana had a broken rib. And if the fisherman somehow got to a town or village and warned the guard, they'd have pursuers well equipped to kill two weak and starving vampires.

The cave she found smelt of rotten things, but seemed clear of any wild animals or other creatures. The mouth was well hidden and large enough to lead Jasa inside. Serana did her best to gently lay Alessia down, using her own hood and cape to fashion a pillow. Again, she checked the bump, satisfied to see it was shrinking. Her mate cared for, Serana set to check over her own wound.

The bruise was large, stretching from her left breast down and around to her side just above her hip. If she remembered correctly, it was from a blow of the knee during their first few seconds of brawling. She hissed as her magic set to work mending the broken bones. Plural. Two ribs were broken. Serana didn't blame her mate, though were Alessia conscious and her old self again, the female would surely blame herself. It wasn't uncommon for newborns to wound their creators at least once during their first few months. Some had even been killed.

The healing done, Serana sat and pulled Alessia's head into her lap. She removed the gag with a disgusted shake of her head. Maybe unwise, but she couldn't help it. All she could hope was that her mate regained some control. Perhaps the good smack to the head jolted something inside her mind. Perhaps when she awoke, some part of the person she used to be would still be there. Perhaps.

Not for the first time these past few days, Serana held Alessia as close as she dared and prayed to Gods who may not even care for her anymore.


	19. Chapter 19: Heart's Day

Chapter 19: Heart's Day

Aela

The day was unusually warm. Rainclouds loomed over the horizon. Sweat trickled down Aela's neck and back, a constant irritation she wiped away with a small scrap of cloth. Thank the Gods she was more partial to simple leather armor. How the two males, in their full suits of steel armor, were managing the heat was beyond her. The rhythmic clomping of the horse's hooves on packed dirt… The buzzing and chirping of various insects coming from the tree line to their right… The gentle swish of the wind as it passed through the trees… The sound of the world soothed her fraying nerves.

Her breakdown the night before was a rarity and she was glad the males hadn't been present during. Though she didn't think the males would chastise her for it, Gods knew they themselves were hurting, but Aela wasn't in the habit of expressing certain emotions. Wolf simply wouldn't allow it. If not because it was just not in her nature, showing that weakness, that great bleeding wound, was unacceptable. Had to remain strong. Had to show confidence. Had to protect the pack. Or what was left of it…

"I've been giving the situation some thought." Vilkas guided his horse alongside Aela's.

The female spared him only a glance before returning her eyes to the path ahead. "Go on."

"Perhaps we might go to the Dawnguard instead. Ask for their aid in retrieving Alessia." The male suggested, though he himself didn't seem all to pleased with the idea. "She was acting on their orders. Mayhap they are willing to negotiate with this self proclaimed Vampire Lord."

"Are you at last entertaining the idea that she is still alive?" Aela asked, her brow raised. The look he gave her in response was icy in the very least. She shook her head. "Not likely. From what Alessia's letter said, Serana's father isn't likely to negotiate and Isran even less likely so."

"And the female?" Vilkas asked. "What are your plans for her?"

Aela didn't answer. She'd done quite a bit of thinking on that during their travels. From what little she knew of the vampire, Serana seemed… Odd. Not the usual vampire to be sure. Aela hadn't dealt with the female while last she and Alessia were in Whiterun. Hadn't wanted to due to her… jealousy. Alessia trusted the female completely. Even Lydia, who tended to not like anyone, seemed to accept the vampire's presence. Most of all, Lucia was very fond of Serana.

Ever since the two left for Dragon Bridge, the child had practiced her alchemy lessons with zeal. Almost more than her sword lessons. And it wasn't uncommon for the child to declare how eager she was for both her mother and Serana to return. Though the child was foolish, she had a knack for seeing through the facade and to one's inner most self. Just like her mother. It grated on Aela, but she didn't believe Serana responsible for whatever befell the Harbinger. Or at least she hoped that was the case. If not, the vampire would die.

"We will do what we must." Aela clicked at her horse, urging the beast further ahead. She didn't want to continue the conversation, short at it was.

Rorikstead rose in the distance, a hamlet of farmers, fishermen, and hunters built upon a rocky hillside. At this time of day, a majority of the farmers were out working their fields. Potatoes, cabbages, wheat… A simple variety of hearty crops. As the three road into town, the guard knowingly nodding to them in respect, a small herd of laughing children at play darted across the main road. Only one noticed the three armored warriors, paused in his game to wave cheerily, before continuing on his way.

Companions were common visitors to Rorikstead. The children in the village were quite fond of listening to their tales and adventures. An annoying little ritual Alessia had started years back. The brothers seemed to enjoy the event well enough. Aela had even taken a shot at a story or two. Generally the children liked to hear from Alessia, who tended to tell the funnier stories. Aela was more fond of the darker tales and was usually called upon when the children were in the mood for a good scare.

She remembered telling a story involving a dark ruin teeming with Falmer. The pale, scrawny, cave dwelling humanoids were blind. Their bodies adapted more for scent and hearing in the dark places of the world where sight was often useless. They'd been tasked with the recovery or rescue of a group of archaeologists gone into the ruins and not returned. Aela and Alessia had found the missing archaeologists, but they'd been dead for weeks. The Falmer attack came swiftly from the shadows, and the two females had barely escaped with their lives. It was at this point in the story that Alessia, Gods bless her, leapt out of the shadows of the inn and roared loudly. Every child, every adult for that matter, shrieked with fright, but was followed by raucous laughter as they all tackled onto the Harbinger.

Aela pushed the memory aside. The pain of it was just too much to bear. Not right then. Later. When it was dark and she was alone. She would recall the memory to her. Hold it closely and remember.

"Vampires!"

The sudden shout startled everyone. The guard practically leapt out of his boots in surprise. A big burly man, leaves tangled all in his hair and mud caked, came hurling down from the hills just to the north of the village. He lost his footing and stumbled, resulting in the man rolling the rest of the way down the hill before sliding the a stop. Seeming to ignore the cuts and scrapes he received, the man bounded up and began running again. Wailing about vampires the whole way.

Vilkas chuffed. "What are the odds? Vampires."

"Come." Aela commanded as she kick her steed into a gallop meant to intercept the man.

The man had already reached a guard by the time the wolves rode up. He was still shouting, waving his arms around wildly as he spoke. The guard was trying to calm the man, obviously seeing the panic he was spreading throughout the villagers. People were scurrying into their homes. Shutting windows. Locking doors. Aela growled. If this man didn't stop ranting, there would be mass panic.

Without a word, she leapt from her horse and marched right up to the man. He turned only in enough time to see her fist make contact with his nose. The panicked rant stopped, replaced by a pain filled wail. Annoying but better than him scaring the masses with ravings about attacking vampires.

"Ouch! You bi-" The man started.

Aela smacked him again, though this time not quite as hard. She growled in warning. "Finish that sentence and it will be your last."

"Lady Huntress." The guard acknowledged her with a slight salute. He gave the same respect to the brothers as they approached before turning back to the man. "Explain yourself, Bartin. And I warn you to keep your voice down."

"Two vampires, up in the hills. They took over my fishing shack and-"

"I've told you already, Bartin, that fishing shack doesn't belong to you. The Harbinger has full use of that place whenever she damned well pleases, by order of the jarl. Left to her by the previous owner." The guard scolded, obviously an argument the two men had had before. "I should arrest you for trespassing."

"Squatters rights." Bartin crossed his hairy arms. "It's mine by squatters ri-"

"You were saying about the vampires." Aela growled, trying and failing to keep Wolf out of her eyes. The men flinched. "Talk."

And so Bartin began telling about a long day of fishing at the streams nearby the cabin. When he'd returned to the shack, he noticed a horse out front. Aela, patience worn fairly thin, stiffened at the description of the horse. A very large black mare. When he hailed the two women inside, the first came and asked him to leave.

"After that, the second one came out. Started talking all strange. Said she could 'smell' me. Of course I smelt. I'd been fishing all day." Bartin looked a bit insulted. "Then she called me a damn thief then attacked me."

"What did she look like? The one who attacked you." Aela asked.

"Pale. Fangs. Red eyes. You know, vampire." At three predatory glares from the wolves, the man flinched and tried again. "She was tall. Really short dark hair. Carried a sword. The other one was much the same though a bit shorter with shoulder length black hair. She was closer so I could see her better."

Aela looked to the brothers. They said nothing. Gave nothing away. But Aela could see the hope dying in their eyes. Even so, she wasn't ready to admit it was Alessia in that cabin. She turned to Bartin again. "Is there anything else? Anything at all?"

To his credit, the man actually put forth an effort. "It seemed to me the first woman was trying to keep her companion from hurting me. That one, the second woman, seemed… sick. Not right in the head. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was half starved. Feral, even."

"We will send a few men to the cabin, Bartin. To check and see if the vampires are gone, and to make sure you remove your things immediately. You will not remain there without permission from the Harbinger." The guard said, much to Bartin's dismay.

"If it would be alright, my Companions and I will see to these vampires." Aela said. "We are heading up in that direction anyway."

"As you wish Huntress." The guard saluted again. "If you would, send word when the vampires are dealt with. I'd still like to accompany Bartin to insure he leaves the property."

The wolves mounted their horses and turned them to ride towards the cabin with all haste. If they hurried, they might catch the scent before the rain hit. Before she kicked her steed, Bartin shouted, "Oh, one more thing!"

Aela halted, turning to the man with a little bit of irritation. She wanted to go. Had to see if her fears had become reality.

"Not sure if it will help but the woman, the sick one… She called the other vampire by name." Aela's heart skipped a beat and she just about leapt off the horse to throttle the man, but he continued. "The name was Serana."

Serana

Night fell at last. And with it came the rain. The female laying in Serana's lap twitched after many, many hours of perfect stillness. She'd been dozing, trying to get as much rest as possible before they began traveling again. As Alessia started to rouse, slight movements hampered by the rope, and groaned pitifully, Serana awoke fully. For a time she feared that she'd perhaps struck her mate too hard, being unconscious for so long.

Serana waited, hoping and praying for the Alessia she knew. Not that sweet and sultry cold killer from the cabin the night before. Alessia attempted to reach up and feel her head, but then realized her hands were bound. Slowly, she tried moving her feet, finding those bound too.

"Oh…" Alessia muttered as she fought to roll her body enough to look up at Serana.

Her mate didn't seem… different. Her eyes lacked the frenzy she'd seen in them. She just looked confused. Serana smiled sadly. "I didn't have a choice."

Alessia just looked at her for a moment, then said, "Well, I did say I wanted you to tie me up. Though, I admit, I figured fewer articles of clothing to be involved… Namely none at all."

"Oh, thank the Gods you're back!" Serana cried out and clutched her mate tightly. After Alessia made a yelp in pain, she let go immediately. "I'm sorry, Love. Let me-"

"No!" Alessia hissed as Serana reached for her binding. She drew her hand back, seeing the sudden fear on her mate's face. Calmer, Alessia said, "No. I think it's best you keep me restrained. I don't want to hurt you again."

Serana shook her head. "You didn't hurt me, Alessia."

"I tried to. You and that man." All jesting gone, her beloved rubbed at her eyes with her bound hands, frustration and anger plain as day on her face. "I couldn't stop. I knew what was going on, but I just couldn't stop myself. Gods… Gods help me, I don't know how much more I can take. I'm scared, Serana. I'm scared…"

Serana hushed her mate, gently stroking her hair and trying to calm her inner battle. The female's mind was unraveling. She'd seen it happen to even the strongest minds in her long life. Even to individuals who had taken months, years, to prepare to undergo their transformation. Alessia… strong, stalwart, patient… exhausted, starved, weary... She didn't have much time left before nothing of her remained but the hunger. Serana had to act quickly, and pray Aela could help.

Although Alessia protested, Serana cut the bonds on her legs. Throwing her mate across Jasa's backside again, though probably wiser, wasn't going to happen. She wrapped them both in multiple layers of blankets and whistled for Jasa. The horse knelt again and Serana helped Alessia up into the saddle before settling in behind her. Her mate slumped in the saddle, and it was everything Serana could do to keep her from falling off.

The rain was a miserably cold hindrance. A downpour that soaked the two down to the skin in just a few minutes. It made Serana grateful vampires were incapable of catching even the smallest of colds. Even so, Alessia began to shiver violently. Though Serana suspected it had nothing to do with the chill. She ground her teeth and spurred Jasa onward into a gentle canter. If they pushed on through the rain and cut right across the plains, it was possible to make it to Whiterun before dawn. Granted, if they didn't run into anyone else along the way. But Serana fulling intended on avoiding any known bandit camps or cave dwellings. Any small shacks or cottages along the way. Hell, she was going to avoid anyplace that even looked like anything alive lived there.

Her mate groaned, the first sound she'd made since leaving the cave. Looking down, Serana saw Alessia's hands tightly gripping the saddle horn. Not in an attempt to remain in the saddle, but more like an attempt to… ground herself to something tangible while her mind and body warred with each other.

Serana tightened her grip on Alessia's waist, trying to help her retain her grip on reality. She said, "Just hold on, Love. We're almost there."

Alessia

Consciousness came and went. The rain, the dark, the chill, and the burn all melded together into a single sensation. Alessia struggled to determine what was reality and what was the horrible nightmare that had become her every thought. It clawed at her mind. Raked at her with merciless groping fingers. Her grip on the saddle horn was steadying, but even that was beginning to fail her. She tried not to breathe, tried not to give the fire in her throat the air it needed to keep its spark, but she needed… needed to scent her mate.

Serana was the only thing keeping the darkness at bay. Her scent a reminder, both painful and heartbreakingly beautiful, that she had to hold on. If Alessia gave in, she feared her beloved would be only the first to die. And she would die. If from nothing else, simply being near a feral vampire would do it. But Serana would try to save her. Refuse to strike her at her full power in fear of doing irreparable damage. It would be the end of her. Alessia knew. Could feel it. The rage and hunger bleeding slowly into her thoughts and intentions. Creeping from the dark like a skulking horror sensing that it's prey was weakening.

Just hold on, Love. The words something else the clung to with all her failing strength of will. And so Alessia grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the saddle horn, just trying to hold on.

Aela

"There was a struggle here." Aela pointed towards a section of dirt not far from the cabin porch.

The rain was quickly washing the evidence away. She needed to move fast if they had any prayer of tracking Alessia and Serana down. With careful and lightly placed footsteps, Aela read the clues of what occurred here mere hours ago. A smaller set of footprints heading to the cabin, then returning to a hard pressed patches of dirt and leaves. Then large, very familiar, hoof prints leading off towards the east. She sniffed. The scent was faint, older and deluded by rain, but it was most certainly two vampires. Serana's scent she knew well enough. But Alessia's…

"She's been turned." Aela's nose confirmed what the man, Bartin, had claimed. Her heart sank a little. Her hope gone in an instant. Things just became very complicated.

Farkus came and stood by her side, careful to watch where he stepped. "Are you sure it's her?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes from the eastern plains. Rainclouds dominated the sky in that direction. A total downpour was imminent. Where were the two going? Their very presence in Whiterun Hold was odd. If Serana had intended to turn Alessia then steal her away, why return to the Hold at all? Why not either remain in the vampire fortress, where the turning could be completed without chance of rescue, or even bunker down in some remote part of the world to hide out? Surely she knew the pack would come looking for their Alpha eventually. Or maybe she thought they would assume her dead and gone…

Aela didn't buy into the theory. She didn't know Serana. Didn't trust her. But the female would surely have more sense than to drag a newborn out into the wilds. Especially if that newborn was going feral. Were they attempting to claim Lucia? In her right mind, Alessia would do nothing to endanger her daughter. Going there now, instead of waiting until she was in better control… No. Aela didn't think even Serana was capable of harming a child. Not the child of her own fledgling. What then? Why go through all the trouble?

The female growled low in frustration. Even if she didn't believe it likely, Aela wasn't about to take the chance she was wrong about Lucia. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to the Alpha's daughter. Not after she was unable to help the mother.

"What are we going to do, Aela?" Vilkas said gently, reacting with caution. He could sense Aela's growing ire.

In answer, Aela remounted her horse. "The tracks lead off towards Whiterun. We're going to keep them from reaching the city. At all costs."

"Even if it means killing Alessia?" Farkas growled. "She may not be completely gone. We still might-"

"I'm not willing to take that chance. And neither would the Harbinger were she here." Aela cut him off, though she didn't much like the idea either. But still… there was a chance. She sighed, once, then straightened her spine. "We will try to reach her, but if we can't… If there is nothing left of our Alessia, we will do what we must. I will not leave her in that state."

After a heavy silence, both brothers nodded their assent. Neither spoke, nor did Aela wish to hear anything they had to say. Her heart ached, but she pushed the pain deep inside. Should the worst happen, there would be time in the following days to grieve over her beloved friend. When she was alone where no one could hear her heartbreak, or see her tears fall.

Serana

"No… We can't-" Alessia protested as Serana guided Jasa towards a small copses of trees atop a small hill.

The trees provided only a minimal amount of relief from the rain, but Serana was glad of it. Alessia continued to protest as she helped her mate down from the saddle. It was a task, Serana's arms and legs both weary and sore from the many hours of riding. Alessia, though insistent they keep moving, felt like limp noodles in her arms. Carefully, Serana leaned her mate against a tree trunk.

Alessia was conscious, barely, but continued in her ramblings. Her words slurred together until Serana could hardly make out what she was saying. She had to do something. Anything. Otherwise they wouldn't make it to Whiterun with Alessia's mind in tact, or worse.

"Alessia, I know I said I wouldn't let you have any blood but..."

While she spoke, Alessia shook her head loosely. Her skull flopping from side to side as she frowned. "No… blood…"

Serana persisted. "I can catch a rabbit or something. Animal blood won't do much for-"

Again, Alessia shook her head.

Stubborn… Serana closed her eyes and calmed the rising surge of panic and fear. She didn't want it to taint her next words, but she doubted her effort would amount to much.

Gently, Serana pulled her mate's chin, cupping her cheeks with both hands. It forced Alessia to look her in the eyes. Her mate fought to focus on her, even though they were mere inches apart. "You won't survive the rest of the journey, let alone a transformation. You are dying, Love. Please don't make me just sit and watch."

A second passed. Then another. Then three. Alessia swallowed, hard. "Alright..."

Serana kissed her mate's forehead then practically bolted for the surrounding woods. The patch of woodlands was maybe an acre of scraggly brush and trees. Surely there was some game to be had. She wasn't exactly the hunter Alessia was, but Serana felt confident enough to be capable of snaring something. She had no choice. If she didn't…

Focusing on her task, Serana mimicked what she had seen Alessia do while hunting. Of course her mate had taught her some things about tracking during their many weeks on the road these past months. She understood… most of it. How to check for scat, game trails, broken limbs, paw prints… Even certain scents that even Serana's vampiric nose could sniff out.

Luck was on her side. A fairly large fox darted out from under a nearby downed tree. Serana was no marksman with a bow, but a well aimed chunk of ice did the trick. The fox dropped, stunned long enough for her to pounce and snap its neck. Quick. Painless. Clean. And most importantly, not a drop of blood wasted. Trophy in hand, Serana quickly made her way back to Alessia. The female laid motionless against the trunk. Her heart leapt into her throat for a moment, but Alessia slowly, painfully, tried to sit up. Serana went to her and supported her as best she could.

When Alessia's eyes landed on the fox, she grinned sadly. "Not bad for your first hunt alone."

"I had a good teacher." Serana held the animal's exposed throat to Alessia's lips. Alessia paused for a long moment, just staring at the reddish orange fur. She glanced up at Serana, both pleading and hunger in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do."

Serana hated herself. She'd had a similar response to taking life when she'd first turned. There seemed no end to the bloodshed, and no help for it. Over time, the guilt died. Replaced by a numbness that kept her sane. Towards the end, before her mother had insisted on that damned tomb, Serana had taken to killing only when necessary. Feedings were few and far between. Though she hated the use of blood-slaves, like the many her father "owned", they were… necessary at times. Blood potions became her regular diet until she could bear the hunger no more. Often she'd simply wander off to find a group of bandits or other evil doers of the land. Feeding upon them seemed the lesser of two evils.

Alessia struck so suddenly Serana dropped the fox. Her mate snatched it and fed violently. What little blood the animal held was gone quickly. Drained, Alessia dropped the fox and lurched. Serana knew from experience that animal blood tasted almost as bad a the blood potions. Her mate gagged a little, but retained all she'd drank. Gently, Serana cleaned the blood and bits of fur from Alessia's mouth.

"Tastes terrible…" Alessia groaned.

"I know." Serana put the fox to the side. Perhaps later they would make use of the pelt and meat. "How do you feel now?"

Her mate tentatively swallowed. "Better, I think. Things are… less fuzzy."

"Think you can stomach another feeding if I can catch something else?"

Alessia's face turned a shade of green, but she nodded. "I'll try."

Off again into the trees, Serana focused on her tracking. Though she did her best to remain silent, no opportunities presented themselves. Perhaps all the little critters fled due to her previous visit. She might have to go further from Alessia to catch anything big enough. Something she really, really didn't want to do. But, Alessia needed the blood. Serana dared the distance, hoping the reward outweighed the risk.

The trees thickened as she walked, showing signs of small birds or squirrels living within. Prey far too small to be of use. She found paw prints much like the ones from the fox. Maybe it was it's mate. From the size, the creature had to be a bit smaller than the last. No matter. It would serve. If only she could catch it. Oh, what Serana would give for a large bobcat or wolf…

The wind shifted and Serana caught the scent of something familiar. It made her heart leap, but not in joy. Alessia's wolf scent was unique to her, but werewolf was unmistakable. Just as the realization hit her, a figure stepped from the shadows not ten feet away from her. It was a surprise seeing as how the man had made no noise, even with all the armor he wore.

"Serana, I presume." The man- no… The male said. Not a question.

The male was fairly plain, though gruff in appearance. His hair was long and dark brown. Short scraggly beard. His eyes were blackened all around with something like charcoal, which made his angry gray eyes stand out all the more. The armor was simple, serviceable, as was the shield and sword he held calmly at his sides. He made no move towards her as Serana took a cautious step back.

"Do not move, vampire." The male growled. "Else I will cut you down where you stand."

"You are… Vilkas?" Serana asked, remembering a description Alessia had once given on members of her pack. This one was the eldest of the twins, or so she thought. But judging by the stone silence from the male, she'd guessed right. "Is Aela with you?"

A slight pause. "Aye."

"Please, I need to speak with her. It's about-" Serana took a single step forward. It was a mistake.

Vilkas snarled and raised his sword. "I said stay where you are!"

Serana raised her hands in placation. Calmly she said, "You don't understand. Alessia needs her help. She's-"

Before Serana could finish, a loud shriek pierced their small bubble of silence. It was followed by a deep bellow, another screech, and a very surprised female shout. The sounds came from Alessia's direction. Serana's blood ran cold. Instantly she made to go to her mate, but Vilkas blocked her way. He swung his sword, a blow that would have struck her across the chest had she not ducked. Serana hit the male with a hard burst of chilled air. Vilkas caught it on his shield, but the force of the gale staggered him. She darted past him, following the growing sounds of the commotion her mate was making.

As Serana burst from the foliage, another male, one almost twin to Vilkas, howled in pain. The male was big and brawny, and currently struggling to wrangle a very agitated newborn vampire. Alessia writhed like a snake, hissing and snapping at any part of the male that came too close to her fangs. Somehow her bindings had come off and she'd clawed the male's face. Aela, the only werewolf she recognized, was attempting to help the male by restraining Alessia's kicking legs.

"Damn it, Boss! It's me, Farkas! Calm down! I don't wanna hurt-" The male, Farkas, grunted as Alessia's skull smashed into his nose. Reflex had him releasing her to attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

Alessia dropped to the mud, kicking herself free from Aela's hold. The female rolled to her hands and feet, crouching like a predator ready to strike. The blood oozing down Farkas's face… Alessia's eyes locked on the red liquid and froze for a heartbeat. Serana knew it the moment her mate was gone, and the feral vampire instinct to feed took her completely over. She dove onto Farkas, doing anything and everything she could to sink her fangs into the male.

Serana heard Vilkas come up behind her and reacted in time to avoid his grab. She darted away from the male and slammed herself into the struggling pair. The tackle dislodged Alessia and both she and Serana tumbled into the muddy earth. Instantly, her mate was up again and clambering for the blood. Serana dove for a leg. An arm. Something. Anything to hold on to. She ended up snagging Alessia's sword belt.

Enraged, Alessia spun and turned on Serana. There was no recognition in her eyes. Not an ounce of the female Serana had grown to love. Her mate struck, latching onto Serana's shoulder and pinning her down in the muck. She screamed and desperately tried to pry Alessia off.

"Alessia! Alessia! It's me, Love!" She cried, but to no avail.

"Vilkas! Grab her!" Aela's voice boomed over a crack of thunder.

Suddenly, Alessia's weight was gone. Her fangs still clung to Serana's flesh. There was a meaty thud and her mate grunted. There was a second, third, fourth thud… One of the males, Farkas, was punching Alessia's ribcage. Any harder and-

Crack!

Alessia wailed, releasing Serana from her grip. There was a bit more struggling, and quite a few more curses, but neither of the males seemed to be able to keep a hold of the newborn. The rain and mud made her leather armor slippery as an eel. Serana got up slowly, her bite wound causing far more pain than she'd expected. The flesh was torn and bleeding profusely. Bad, but not life threatening. At least not yet. She'd tend to it once Alessia was under control, and safe.

The two males each held an arm, Alessia still fighting like mad between them. Aela, her bow at the ready, stood before them and simply gazed at her fallen Alpha. After a moment of intense staring, the female shook her head slowly. As if in disbelief.

"You're really gone, aren't you." Alessia hissed at the female, spittle and bits of blood flying from her mouth.

"What do you want to do, Aela?" Farkas asked sadly.

The female stayed silent for a long moment. Then she sighed heavily and raised her bow. "As I said, I'm not leaving her like this."

Serana's heart leapt in her throat. On her feet and moving in an instant, she placed herself in between Aela and Alessia. Her hands raised, she screamed, "Heart's Day!"

Aela froze, confusion written all over her face. "What?"

"Heart's Day." Serana repeated, ignoring the hissing and snapping jaw mere inches behind her. "Before she- She told me to tell you that. Said you would know what it means. That you could help her."

The female didn't lower her bow. Fury raged in her eyes, but her voice was calm. "Did you do this to her?"

"Yes." Serana didn't see the point in lying.

"Then tell me," Aela's growl rivaled even Alessia's, "Why shouldn't I kill you here and now?"

"There were extenuating circumstances. I'd be glad to explain it all to you, but, please…" Serana motioned to Alessia. "Help her first. Turn her back."

Aela snarled, a curse that made even the males flinch. "Turn her back? Care to explain exactly how I'm to accomplish that while she's in this condition?"

"You did it before. With Mahrik, you turned her then."

"Fool! It requires intent on my part, and a willingness on her part! A conscious decision Alessia is currently unable to make for herself!" The female practically seethed with anger. Slowly, frightening calmness replaced the rage and Serana didn't much like the determined look in her eye. "Stand aside, vampire."

"Do you intend to kill her?" Serana refused to move.

"A mercy at this point." Cold, hard eyes challenged Serana. But she again refused to budge.

The snarl that came from Aela pulled an angry hiss from Serana. One she'd never heard from herself before. "I won't let you do it. She's my mate. Let me try to reach her-"

The calm shattered. Aela loosed the arrow meant for Alessia, aiming for Serana instead. The point blank range was impossible to dodge. The ice spell she'd been preparing rose just in time to deflect the projectile. Then the werewolf was on her, teeth bared and a dagger in hand. Serana rolled back, planting her feet in Aela's gut and thrusting upwards. The female vaulted over her and landed with a loud splat in the mud. She got up slowly, the dagger still gripped in her hand.

"This isn't the time for this!" Vilkas growled, still working with his brother to hold a flailing Alessia.

The female ignored her pack-mate and charged Serana again. This time with far more caution and skill. It took everything she had to keep one step ahead of Aela. She slipped, giving the an unintended opening. Aela's blade flashed, and Serana was just barely fast enough to catch her wrist. The two locked together in a battle of sheer will and brutish strength. She was going to lose, Serana realized. She was weak from hunger and exhaustion. Tired. Oh, so tired. The blade inched closer to her heart, inched closer to death. Her final death. One that her beloved would most likely share.

"Aela!" One of the brother's called a warning shortly before they both cried out in pain.

What followed was a roar Serana had heard from only one person before. Alessia smashed into the two females and the three went sprawling. Aela was up first, readying to defend herself against the feral vampire. But to all their surprises, Alessia didn't attack. At least, she didn't attack anyone. The female slammed her fist into the ground repeatedly and screamed loud and long at nothing and everything.

"No, Love. Stop that." Serana cooed, gently reaching for Alessia's fists.

Her mate recoiled from the touch, gritting her teeth and growling, "Stay b-back… No want… hurt you."

"By the Gods…" Farkas said, awe in his voice. "She's fighting it."

Serana ignored the werewolves and focused on keeping Alessia from slipping back into madness. "Alessia, Aela is here. She's going to help you, alright? You must stay with us."

"It hurts." Alessia rocked herself back and forth in time with her words. "It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Hurts. Hurts. Hurts. Hurts."

"We need to do something. She's fading again." Serana reached for Alessia again, only to be greeting with a warning glare and a snarl.

She felt Alessia tense to spring at her. There was a whiz, the sound of an impact, and her mate practically dropped right where she was. Serana caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. Her mate was limp and unresponsive to anything she said or did. It was then she noticed an odd… wooden needle like thing with feathers on the end sticking out of Alessia's arm. Two in fact. She reached to grab them when Aela stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." The female said as she plucked the two feathered things from Alessia's arm with gloved hands. At the questioning look on Serana's face, Aela lifted a hollowed out tube and said, "Darts I use for hunting. I treated them with a paralyzing poison. Two should hold her long enough for us to reach Whiterun."

Instantly, the two males started rounding up horses. Serana did her best to stay out of the way, simply holding Alessia's prone form while Aela retrieved Jasa. The horse had distanced herself from the scuffle, taking to hiding in the nearby trees. A moment later, Vilkas rode up beside her and reached down for Alessia. At first Serana refused, but the wolf just glared.

"Let him carry her, vampire." Aela said. It wasn't an order, but sounded as one. "You will take Jasa and ride at my side. We have much to talk about along the way."

Reluctantly, Serana acquiesced. The two female helped situate Alessia comfortably in front of Vilkas in the saddle. The male was careful not to rattle his charge too much as he kicked his horse into motion. Farkas, already mounted, turned his horse and led his brother out of the trees. Serana quickly hopped onto Jasa, the mare eager to catch up to her mistress. With the werewolf on her own steed beside her, the two females galloped off after the others.

"Tell me." Aela said. Again, not an order but sounding as one. "What happened in that castle?"

Serana could hear the female perfectly over the rain, thunder, and galloping hooves. Good Gods… Where should she start? She figured, just after arriving at the castle. The letter Alessia had sent before they left Dragon Bridge would explain why they'd gone to the castle in the first place. So, Serana told of the hidden entrance. The tunnels. The courtyard and the ambush there. How Alessia was wounded and then healed by Serana's Silver Poisoning Potion. She… left out the many hours they'd spend in each other's embrace while her mate recovered. And the kissing. And avoided using the word 'mate'. It just didn't seem appropriate considering how Aela felt towards her Alpha.

The part where Alessia insisted on becoming a vampire in order to enter the Soul Cairn with Serana was… tense for lack of a better term. That was when the words 'Heart's Day' made the female's spine straighten. Though Serana knew Aela wanted the rest of the story, she paused and asked, "What does that mean? Heart's Day?"

Aela just stared ahead. For a moment, Serana didn't think she was going to answer. But, eventually, the female sighed. "It is a holiday, honoring the Lovers Polydor and Eloisa. A day that is said, if honored, would always bring springtime to the world. This… is not the case for Alessia. The 16th of Sun's Dawn is the day I found her dumped in that pit. The day she chose to live. To become moonborn."

Serana felt her heart break again. Such a beautiful day to celebrate love and life, only ruined for her beloved by a living nightmare. But, now she understood why Alessia had told her that day in order to convince Aela. It was as the female said, the day Alessia chose to fight on. Live. In fact, the circumstances were eerily similar.

"Can you do it?" Serana asked, a little afraid of the answer. "Can you help her?"

Again, Aela didn't respond right away. Slowly, the female shook her head. "I can only do as I did back then. Make the offer and let Alessia decide. We can only pray she remains of sound mind long enough to choose."

"And her chances?"

"I've never heard of anyone going through the ritual twice, let alone surviving it twice. If she does, it will be a first on both accounts." Aela said. "Please continue on with what happened."

As much as she didn't feel like talking, Serana continued on with the story of their adventure in the Soul Cairn all the way up to the present. Again, she did her best to avoid any mention of their more… tender moments. Either way, Aela said nothing for a long while, allowing Serana to finish her tale.

"You're not telling me everything, are you." Not a question from the wolf. "You paused many times in your story. You selected your words carefully and sped through certain parts."

"I…" Serana wasn't sure how to respond. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know your relationship with Alessia is… complicated."

It took a moment, but her meaning seemed to dawn on Aela. The female's jaw clenched as she said, "I see."

"Aela… Alessia and I-" Serana started, but the female growled.

"I don't want to hear any details. And you truly don't owe me any explanations either. Alessia is my Shield-Sister, my best friend, and, Gods willing she survives, my moonborn child once again. You are her choice, and for the sake of our friendship, I will respect that choice." Serana kept silent, a little in awe. She'd expected a territorial challenge of some sort. Not acceptance. Reluctant though it was. But then Aela turned and glared at her, Wolf present in her gaze. "But I warn you, Serana, harm her again and there is not a hole deep or dark enough in all the land to hide you from me. Hircine himself will sing tales of the hunt I will make of you. Is that in any way unclear?"

Ah… There's the territorialism, Serana thought as she shook her head in answer.

"Understood."


	20. Chapter 20: Moonborn

**WARNING: Nun Neh Oblaan is rated M for a reason. From Chapter 20 forward, be warned things get a little steamy from time to time.**

Chapter 20: Moonborn

Aela

The chains were a necessity no one in the Underforge liked very much. Especially not Serana. The female, though understanding the need for safety, insisted, almost begged, for another means of restraint. Aela wished with all her heart there was another way, but the shackles were for Alessia's sake as well as their own.

Rope would not hold the beast once it tore free from Alessia's human form. They'd learned that the first time she'd transformed. In all Aela's many years as a werewolf, as many transformation rituals she'd seen and taken part in, _none_ of the wolves were as much trouble, as remarkably powerful, as Alessia. A true born Alpha. It had taken four wolves to slow her down, _four_ , and still the newly moonborn got loose. It was sheer luck the female and gone out the back entrance to the Underforge and into the Whiterun Hold wilds instead of into the heart of the town.

Aela cringed. Had Alessia hurt anyone that night, she doubted the female would have had the strength of will to survive the following days. Her recovery had been hard. Not just recovering from the physical trauma of shape shifting but also the physical and mental torture she'd endured in that Gods damned dungeon. This time would be different, or at least Aela prayed it would. As it was back then, Alessia was close to death. From everything Serana had told her of their past few days, her Alpha had refused blood save for that one fox toward the end. It had been a desperate move on Serana's part, and one that had mostly likely saved Alessia's life. Injured and starving, Aela was amazed her friend had lasted as long as she had.

In the Underforge, Alessia lay crumpled against the stone wall. The two chains were attached to metal fastenings in the wall and locked securely to both of the female's wrists. Aela would have liked another pair restraining Alessia's legs, but the vampire wouldn't have it. Serana, unwilling to be parted from Alessia, crouched nearby just outside the chain's reach. The female vampire stared at her mate, seeming to will the female to open her eyes.

 _Her mate…_ Aela repeated the title in her mind and wasn't sure if she much cared for it. She'd made herself clear, drawn her line in the sand. And she meant to keep her promise should Serana prove unworthy of her Alpha, and also to respect Alessia's choice in mate. No matter how she felt about it.

She sighed. In truth the most frustrating thing about the vampire was that Aela truly had no reason to dislike or mistrust her other than the vampirism. If everything she said was true, and from what she knew of Alessia's character Aela suspected it was, Serana had done nothing wrong. In fact, the vampire had done exactly what Aela would have done in such a situation. Alessia was a stubborn, headstrong, ornery, mulish… Needless to say, Aela felt she and Serana had more in common than she'd like. Which made her just a bit irritated.

"Are you sure you gave her the right amount?" Serana asked, daring to get close enough to feel Alessia's forehead.

"The dose was strong enough to take down a full grown bear. She should wake up any time now." Not a few seconds after Aela spoke, the chain rattled. Without really thinking about it, she reached forward and pulled Serana back out of easy reach. The female didn't resist, thankfully.

Alessia awoke slowly, making pitiful little groaning noises. She attempted to get up, but could only manage to pull herself to her hands and knees. At the clanking of the chains, she paused and just stared at the metal rings around her wrists. Alessia blinked. Once, twice… then began trying to clumsily pry the shackles off with desperate and frightened whimpering sounds.

"No, no, Love. Don't do that." Serana crooned. Immediately, Alessia froze in place. Slowly, so slowly, her eyes rose up to meet Serana's. There was no recognition in those eyes.

"Back!" Aela jerked at Serana's shirt, just barely pulling her away from Alessia's charge in time. The Harbinger hit the end of the chain length, teeth snapping mere inches from Serana's face. The snarl that came from the feral vampire unlike anything Aela had ever heard before. Alessia didn't stop. The female strained against her bonds and for a frightening moment Aela thought she might tear the fastenings from the walls. Metal groaned and Alessia roared her rage and frustration. "Serana, this… might take some time."

The two males stood not ten paces away, both fidgeting nervously as they watched. Serana ventured as close as she dared to her mate, pain and guilt plain to see on her face. Aela didn't envy the female at that moment. What guilt she must be feeling to see her mate in such a state.

"Harbinger." Aela said. Alessia's gaze left Serana and locked onto Aela. She hissed threateningly and pulled on the chain again. Aela spoke to the others. "I must confess, I'm not sure exactly how to bring her out of this state."

One of the males stepped closer. Vilkas by the sound of his footsteps. "How was it done before, Serana? What was the trigger?"

The female thought for a long moment before answering. "The first was after I knocked her unconscious. She awoke some hours later in control. The second… was as Aela and I were fighting. She'd tackled us then-"

"It was you." Aela interrupted, an idea forming in her mind. She recalled the dagger she'd had every intention of killing Serana with. A few seconds more and she would have sunk it home in the vampire's heart. "Alessia wrested control only after you were in danger. It was only long enough to separate us, but a moment is all we need."

Without a moment's pause, Serana nodded. "Do what you must."

Aela searched for anything resembling fear or doubt in the female's eyes. There was none. Only a trust and determination that was staggeringly genuine. This female, this vampire truly loved her Alpha. She could see that now, plain as day. Aela nodded in understanding and called to Farkas. "Grab the other pair of shackles."

The male glanced to Alessia. "Are you two sure about this? You know what the chains do to her. It might send her over the edge, if she's not there already."

"We need to spark a reaction from Alessia the person, not Alessia the vampire. The bracelets might do that. Putting them on _her_ ," Aela nodded towards Serana, "most certainly will."

"Alright then." The male looked to the still hissing Alessia. "Sorry about this, Boss."

"Struggle." Aela growled to Serana, raising the shackles so that the Harbinger could see them clearly. The female looked a bit confused at the command. "We have to make a show of this. You making a fuss might trigger-"

Without warning Farkas grabbed Serana from behind. The move surprised the vampire enough that she yelped and tried to removed the big male's arms from around her waist. Aela wasn't sure how genuine the struggle was between the two, but Serana made it look convincing. The female hissed and clawed and kicked her legs out trying to break Farkas's hold. She even went so far as to snap at the male. The big guy flinched but held on.

When the moment seemed right, Aela jumped in and attempted to latch on the shackles. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Alessia. The female hadn't taken her wide eyes off the chains in Aela's hands. There was an instant, a flicker of a moment, where something flashed in her eyes. She stopped snarling and hissing, growing so still that Aela thought at first their little charade had succeeded easily. Then something else rose in Alessia. Something wild. Feral. Horribly angry and afraid.

As Aela snapped the first cuff into place on Serana's wrist, Alessia came undone. She hit the end of her chains ten times harder than before. Roaring rage and hate and despair. And she kept straining on the chains, the metal almost screaming from the tension. Aela's heart broke. She hated playing on Alessia's protective instincts. Her friend would never allow anyone she loved to be chained as she had been. Their plan had certainly gotten a reaction, but maybe not quite the one they were hoping for.

The stone attached to the fastening holding Alessia's chain cracked, threatening to break away entirely. Vilkas shouted a warning and leapt to physically restrain the female. Dropping his role, Farkas dropped Serana and went to his brother's aid. The fastening tore from the wall, freeing Alessia's right arm. The two brother's hit the female and slammed her back into the cave wall. Her fury so great, both males struggled to hold her there while Aela continued on. She grappled with Serana for a short time before finally clicking the second bracelet into place. Serana, still set on her role, hissed and pulled against the chains. She tugged on the chain hard, tripping the female and sending her sprawling to her knees. The grunt of pain wasn't faked.

"No…!" The word echoed in the chamber, a gravelly snarl torn from Alessia's throat. "Stop…!"

Everyone froze accept Alessia, who practically shook in barely suppressed aggression. Aela was instantly before her friend, the ceremonial dagger she'd used during Alessia's first transformation ceremony in hand. "It's alright, Harbinger. She's not-"

"Off!" Alessia snarled, her eyes still locked on Serana. The female clenched her fists and shook them fiercely, the chains rattling as she did so. "Off!"

The vampire behind her immediately slid off the shackles. They hadn't been locked so Serana could easily remove them should she need to. Apparently, Alessia wouldn't be satisfied unless her mate was free first. That done, the female was at her side and reaching for her mate. Aela almost stopped her, but too late. To her surprise, as Serana cupped the shaking vampire's cheek, a visible shiver spread across Alessia's body. The female closed her eyes and turned her face into Serana's wrist, breathing deeply. It seemed to calm her, though she still clenched her teeth.

"No… chains." Alessia whimpered. "No chains."

"Alright." Serana nodded, gently stroking her thumb across Alessia's cheekbone. "No more chains. But you have to stay with us now. Listen to Aela. Remember you said she could help?"

The Harbinger looked dazed for a moment, but nodded curtly. "Aela. Help."

"Alessia." Aela said, the female's attention shifting from Serana to her. "You have to choose this, remember? I can't make the choice for you. You must _want_ it."

Now was the worrying part. The blood. Alessia needed to drink the blood, and desire to become a werewolf again. If she took the blood simply because she was a vampire, it wouldn't work. The madness would take over again, and her strength would increase. All things relied on her ability to remain in control once the blood began to flow. Despite her fears, Aela cut along her arm. Both vampires cringed at the sudden scent of blood. Serana urged Alessia to hold her gaze. It was a tense few seconds, one in which Alessia began to shake violently.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Aela offered her arm to Alessia. Pain was plain to see on every inch of her friend's face, but the female held firm. At least until her lips touched the crimson liquid. The hunger rose in her eyes and she took great gulps. Aela concentrated on the task, putting all her will into the blood. The magic that fueled a werewolf's transformation. And she prayed to Hircine that he might aid Alessia in some small way. Give her the strength to-

Alessia winced suddenly, as if she'd received a physical blow. A second later, the female gagged and cried out in agony. A loud, unmistakable _crack_ echoed in the Underforge. A sound the werewolves knew all too well. Serana, seeming to understand the significance of the sound, gently kissed Alessia's brow before backing away. Aela tugged at the brothers, a silent command to release Alessia. They obeyed and placed some distance between them and the transforming werewolf. Alessia fell to the ground, writhing and shouting out her pain.

"Vilkas, take Serana to the back of the chamber." Aela said calmly. "Alessia was a handful last time. Change, quickly, and do what you must to hold her here."

Serana

Serana went willingly to the opposite side to the Underforge. It wasn't a far distance, little more than twenty yards, but it would have to do. From what she remembered of Alessia's journal, a werewolf's first transformation was their most uncontrolled. The most intense. This being Alessia's second, first transformation, they had no way of knowing what would happen. So she went, allowing Vilkas to stand between her and her beloved.

"Remain as still and as quiet as you can. Do not draw her attention." The male said as he quickly removed his armor. "And no matter what happens, female, stay behind me."

The other two were doing the same while Alessia twitched on the stone floor. It took everything Serana had not to run to her mate, but she obeyed Vilkas's warning. This was their domain. The wolves could have just as easily ordered her out, and she would go. But they were allowing her to stay, even if the danger was great. Perhaps there was still some role for her to play.

The male at her side grunted, that bone snapping sound loud in her ears. Vilkas shifted along with his pack and Serana beheld the Companion pack at it's full strength. The male next to her was sizable, but she didn't think him any larger than Alessia. The wolf was dark gray with small lighter patches on his chest, belly, throat, and muzzle. He turned to her, eyes still gray and not the pure black of a werewolf out of control. She remained perfectly still as he sniffed at her, knowing the male meant her no harm. He sniffed, once, then huffed as if to say, "Ah, it's you."

A high pitched yip drew Vilkas's attention to the other two pack-mates. Serana's jaw dropped as she beheld Farkas in his bestial form. The male was twin to his brother in color, but that's where the similarities ended. The wolf was absolutely massive. A sheer mammoth of a beast standing at least a full werewolf head taller than his brother. Where Vilkas's pelt was smoother with fewer scars, Farkas's apparently had been in far more brawls. His fur was littered with scars, though none so many as Alessia, or as large despite the male's size.

Aela was the smaller of the pack. The female stood maybe only slightly taller than her human form. Reddish-brown fur covered a majority of her body, with small bits of a lighter cream color on her snout and throat. She was thinner than the others, build more for speed than brute strength. The female spared only a single glance at Serana before turning her attention back to Alessia.

Her beloved thrashed wildly on the ground, her chest heaving in painful breaths. It was agony to watch, but the big furry male before her reminded Serana of what was about to tear its way free of Alessia's human form. The _cracking_ sounds continued along with a mushy sound. Like trying to stir a bowl of sticky grains with bits of bone thrown in. The unnerving sound went on and on until Serana could almost bear it no longer. When at last something in the room shifted, Alessia's cry of pain turning into a roar. Wolf ripped her way free, bits of Alessia's leather armor almost flying through the air. The one remaining chain bracelet on Wolf's left arm held, if barely. Her wolf, and Alessia was _her wolf_ again, was larger than the others, save Farkas. Taller than both Vilkas and Aela, and built for both speed and strength. An amazing combination to behold.

Immediately, the wolves shrunk away. Making themselves smaller somehow, showing deference to their newly returned Alpha. No threat. No challenge. Calm. Vilkas stepped closer to Serana, attempting to shield her from sight perhaps. She allowed it, but watched Wolf from between the male's elbow and side. Wolf snarled and paced at the edge of her chain leash. She pulled on it repeatedly, and when it would not break, roared angrily.

Aela, eyes still averted, whined lowly. This drew Wolf's attention, and not in a good way. The werewolf launched herself towards the other female, the chain holding her snapping teeth mere inches away. The attack drove Aela backwards, a yelp echoing loudly. That's when Serana understood that Wolf wasn't in her right mind. Aela was not only a friend, but Wolf's forbear. Alessia howled, a bone vibrating bellow that sounded both enraged and mournful at the same time. Then she began ripping at her arm in an attempt to free herself.

To Serana's surprise, Farkas pounced on Alessia, pinning the smaller female down. He bit down on her shoulder, but not hard enough to draw blood. More like he was trying to keep Alessia from ripping her own arm off. Despite the male werewolf's size, the smaller wolf wriggled her way free and clamped down on Farkas's arm. The big male snarled angrily and thrashed. Aela dove back in to aid her pack-mate, and a brawl ensued.

The male as Serana's side twitched and whined softly. She understood completely. Her mate held nothing back as she clawed and bit and slashed at her pack-mates. Aela and Farkas, though they themselves gave as good as they got, pulled any fatal blows. The only thing hampering Alessia was the chain. If that broke-

A pain filled shriek erupted from Alessia. The female was quick on her feet, but one claw landed. Serana heard the snap of her jaw breaking. She went down and Alessia followed, fangs going for the kill. Farkas rushed to the female's aid, only to meet a similar strike when Alessia slipped his grip. The male hit the stone hard, still grappling with the feral werewolf straining to sink her teeth into his throat.

"Help them!" Serana cried to Vilkas, who was already darting forward.

Alessia instantly stopped her attack on Farkas. The female's ears pricked up and looked towards the oncoming male. No… Her wolf gazed past Vilkas, her blue eyes locking on Serana and snarled. Serana felt… something _snap_ into place. Like a key in a door. Locked. Secured. Final. It was only an instant in time, but her wolf held her gaze. Demanded it. Then Vilkas was on her, and the moment ended. Her wolf roared loud and long, one last powerful pull on her arm. The chain snapped, leaving only a handful of ringlets attached to the bracelet. As Vilkas dove, Alessia ducked her shoulder and plowed into him. The force threw the male up and over, slamming him into the wall behind them.

Her wolf didn't pause. Didn't hesitate. She ran directly towards Serana. Every instinct screamed for Serana to run, but she remained fixed to the stone. Where would she run anyway? Into the town where Alessia would unleash her rage upon her innocent neighbors? Her beloved would never forgive herself if such a tragedy happened.

Serana braced as Alessia lunged and pulled her to the ground, using her larger weight and size to pin her down. Her head hit hard against the stone, but the pain of it was soon overshadowed by the massive maw here inches from her face. Serana felt the hot breath, closed her eyes and tried not to scream as the jaws opened… and licked her face from chin to forehead. Her eyes popped open and gazed up at a big doggy grin on her mate's face. Complete with panting and lolling tongue.

Serana blinked. "Alessia?"

The big werewolf chuffed and her tail began thumping against Serana's shin happily. Wolf licked her face again and Serana, though wanting to cringe at the foul breath, almost broke down in tears of relief. Instantly her arms were around Alessia's massive neck, her fingers digging into the scruffy fur. Her mate thrummed deeply, lovingly, and wrapped a single arm around her back. A possessive gesture. Protective. Serana _did_ weep then.

"I love you." Serana whimpered in between sobs. She repeated the words over and over again. Her mate whined and stood, pulling Serana up with her. Her boots came up off the ground at least a full foot due to the difference in their heights.

By that time, the other three wolves were on their feet. Serana didn't care. All she wanted was to hold on to her wolf. Her beautiful, strong, stubborn, magnificent, _alive_ wolf. Wonderfully alive. Miraculously alive. Though her wolf kept Serana pressed up against her, she turned her head in her pack-mate's direction. The warning growl froze their advance, leaving no denying that they were to keep their distance. Aela, seemingly recovered enough from her broken jaw, instantly lowered herself to the ground and averted her eyes. The males followed right on her heels. Alessia growled again, her glare fierce.

"Don't be mad at them." Serana at last let herself drop down to the stone, though she still didn't remove her fingers from her mate's fur. Alessia's attention returned to her. She sniffed at the tears still streaming down her cheeks and whined again. Serana smiled. "I know. I'm just so happy you're going to be alright."

Wolf chuffed and licked her cheeks clean of tears. Serana let her, taking the opportunity to scratch her wolf behind the ears. It earned her another thrumming purr and a wagging tail. Which made Serana chuckle. Such a big, bad, dangerous werewolf like putty in her hands.

"Alright, Big Girl. I need her back now." Serana coaxed. Wolf whined again, pushing her head underneath Serana's hand in an attempt to keep her scratching. "I really need to talk to her. Please, be a good girl and let me see her?"

Knowing Wolf would deny her mate nothing, Serana felt the werewolf shiver as she began to shrink in size. As before, she was careful not to touch Alessia too much. But the moment her beloved stood before her, naked and sweaty, she had no choice. Alessia swayed for a moment, then fell forward. Serana caught and lowered her to the ground gently before checking her over. Her mate was pale and unconscious, but Serana could feel the heat from her body and hear the strong beating heart. She was alright. They'd done it.

"We can let her rest in Jorrvaskr until nightfall. We don't want to cause a scene in town." Serana turned to Aela's voice and… would have blushed were she capable. All three wolves had shifted back to human… and not a one had taken the time to clothe themselves. Instinct, possessive and demanding, drove her to try and cover Alessia's naked form from their eyes. A pointless gesture considering they'd all probably seen her mate nude far more times than she had. Still, she glared. To her surprise, all three lowered their gazes. Huh. Aela cleared her throat. "Vilkas, cover up and go inform Housecarl Lydia. She'll keep Lucia away until Alessia is more… presentable. Farkas, warn the Companions to make way for their Harbinger."

Alessia

She sat cross-legged in the meadow, eyes closed and face tilted upwards. Wind swept down from the north, a chill breeze that kissed the nape of her neck. All around her, the tall grasses and flowers dancing in the wind's embrace. The trees in the distance sang their leafy song as the wind played amongst their branches. She breathed it in. Scenting it. Learning the tale of its long journey. She smelt the snowy peaks. The crystal clear mountain streams and pools. The great stone and rock. The old strong pine. Then lighter, under the smells of the northern lands. Warmth of the green grassy plains. Blooming wildflowers awakening after winter's touch. Animals living out their lives, both peaceful and savage.

Another scent tickled her nostrils. Another cold, dry smell, but not of the snow and mountain. A familiar tingle in the back of her throat. One she'd grown to love. To cherish. She breathed deeper, drawing in the scent of her mate. Her beloved. Her Serana.

She called forth the memory of her love's face. Pale skin. Red eyes. Dark hair. Gentle and playful, yet serious smile. Her voice like silk on smooth skin. Her touch like cold fire. Her loss like an endless night with no prayer of ever seeing the dawn. A dying hope. Death itself.

The dark shade at the edge of the meadow stepped into the sunlight. She didn't see it, hadn't opened her eyes, but she felt it all the same. Felt the familiar presence like an old friend after many years apart. It knew her, and she knew it. As much a she didn't wish she did.

When as last she opened her eyes to gaze upon the beast, it halted mere feet away. A distance that said the wolf was respecting her space. She was both happy, and saddened to see her other half. Her wolf. It meant she would live. At least for the time being. She would be strong again. Better able to protect her child and her love. But it also meant her peace would end. For to accept the wolf would be to accept all that it was. All it's pain. It's rage. It's hunger. All it was would become _her_ again. Her pain. Her rage. Her hunger. But then again, wasn't it always as such? Accepting the wolf wouldn't change that.

She sighed. "Is it that time already?"

 _Time,_ the voice of the beast was soft. It always seemed surprised her no matter how many times they spoke like this. _Our Mate calls. Our Young calls. We go to them. Now._

As much as she enjoyed the peace, she missed her daughter. Her mate. Her friends. She'd felt them tugging at the outermost parts of her dreaming. Calling her to wakefulness. But she hadn't the strength to go to them. Nor the desire to leave the meadow. Until now. Until her wolf had returned to remind her of who she really was. And it was time to get back to work.

* * *

" _Beyond the bridge, a great stone longhouse rose up before me, so tall as to nearly touch the clouds. Though it took all my strength, I pushed open the towering o-oaken door and beheld the torch-lit feast hall._ "

Alessia came awake to the sound of a child's voice, obviously reading something. Her eyes cracked open, but what little strength she had was spent in the movement.

" _Here we as- assemb-_ "

She felt the world shift slightly. It was then she noticed she was in a bed and the child and someone else lay next to her. The motion was the other, the larger of the two, leaning towards the child.

"Assembled." The gentle voice said. Alessia started at the voice. Her mate's voice.

"Oh, right. Assembled." The child, _her_ child, said. A smile in her voice. " _Here we assembled the greatest heroes of the-_ "

"Gods… Alessia?" Her mate cried out once she noticed Alessia's open eyes. Both her females suddenly started shuffling around. "Be careful, Lucia. Try not to jostle your mother too much."

It took a moment, but finally her voice worked. "'A Dream of Sovngarde'. One… o-of my favorites."

"Mama?" Lucia came into view standing at the bedside.

Alessia, though it took a monumental amount of strength, lifted her hand to her daughter's tear stained cheeks and did her best to wipe them away. "My Little One."

The girl burst into tears and practically threw herself on Alessia's chest. As much as it hurt, Alessia embraced her child as tightly as her meager strength would allow. Beyond the child, stood Serana. Her mate looked as though she herself was close to tears, but was barely holding them in.

"Took you long enough, you… bullheaded, mulish, s-stubborn…" Slowly the tears fell as Serana's voice cracked and failed. Alessia grinned and reached for her. Instantly, Serana dropped to her knees at the bedside and gently kissed Alessia. Then she rested their foreheads together as she embraced both Lucia and Alessia.

"You did it." Alessia whispered. "You saved me."

Her mate huffed, mostly a snotty noise. "Yes, but let's not ever, _ever_ , do that again. I-I can't-"

"I know, Love. I know." She cooed, stroking Serana's hair. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Um…" Serana pulled back, eyes darting to the child still clinging to her mother.

Alessia understood. "I see. I guess I owe them quite a debt then, do I?"

"Several." Her mate cringed. After a moment, Serana then looked her over. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got stepped on my a mammoth. Twice." Alessia groaned as she tried to sit up, and failed. The room spun a bit, but she could see enough to know it was her own room at Breezehome. Last she recalled, there were a lot of trees around. And red fur stuck in her teeth. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days. We, that being the pack and I, brought you home on Fredas." Serana answered, unwilling to let go of Alessia's hand.

She thought for a moment. "So then today is… Tirdas."

Her mate nodded. "Very late Tirdas. Or very early Middas. I lost track on book number six."

Alessia's eyebrows went up. "Six?"

"Lucia insisted on reading to you until you woke up. Seems it worked." Serana smiled down at the child.

Alessia knew her mate was trying to get the girl the smile, and she loved her all the more for it. Lucia did smile and sit up straight and tall with a grin on her face. "I read 'A Hypothetical Treachery', 'A Tragedy in Black', 'Beggar', 'Deathbrand', 'The Third Door', and then 'A Dream of Sovngarde'. Well, half of that one. Do you want me to finish it?"

"I would love nothing more." Alessia said, sleepily. She doubted she'd last until the story's end, but she would try. Carefully, Lucia crawled back into bed and settled at her mother's side. Serana remained exactly where she was. Knelt beside the bed, her head resting mere inches from Alessia's, their fingers intertwined. Alessia tilted her head and kissed whatever part of her mate she could reach, a brow it would seem, before settling down to listen.

She was asleep only minutes later.

* * *

Alessia awoke again out of a dreamless sleep. It was odd for her not to dream considering she'd spent her last decade as werewolf, but it was a blissful vacation from the restlessness. She groaned and twitched, trying to become used to her body again. The first time, she remembered, was very difficult. Now was easier, the mantle like a well broken in leather glove. The move startled the body laying next to her. Serana's vampire scent puffed up from the blankets as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at her.

Her mate was beautiful. Hair slightly tousled and eyes bleary from sleep. And… by the Gods, her female was wearing one of Alessia's very long, oversized sleeping shirts. Serana noticed her notice the clothing, and purred. "I wanted _our_ scent back."

Alessia thrummed and pulled Serana down for a long kiss. It was a very, very good one. But interrupted by an insistent growling from her belly. They both chuckled, relieved that Alessia's hunger meant she was on the mend.

"Think you can manage a bowl of stew?" Her mate asked, gently beginning to untangle herself from the bed sheets. Another growl from Alessia's belly was all the answer she needed. Serana smiled and padded across the room to the door. "Be right back then."

Alessia watched her go. Really, really watched considering Serana wore the shirt and, if she didn't know any better, nothing else. And she wore it very well. Another very hungry growl rose in her as she beheld long, smooth, bare legs. Gods… She _must_ be feeling better.

It took only the work of… minutes for Alessia to prop herself up. Though she managed and felt far stronger than her last moments of consciousness, her body was still very tired. An equivalent of running a very long distance without food or rest. Rest was something she was sure to get plenty of in the next few days. And food, Serana would probably start shoveling eatables at her right away. In fact, her mate was just returning with a literal platter of food.

The bowl was massive, but after looking inside, the majority of the stew was broth. A large loaf of bread rested beside the bowl as well as a hunk of cheese and a cup of something sweet smelling. Alessia's stomach rumbled eagerly. But when she reached for the bowl, Serana pulled it out of reach. Her mate gently shook her head and smiled. Apparently, she wanted to feed Alessia herself. A request that Alessia would grant.

Serana sat on the bed, careful not to jostle Alessia too much, and placed the platter on her knees. It was Dwarven metal. One of many Alessia had seen in old Dwemer ruins. This one was special because it had saved her life once. The dent in one of the corners was from a dwarven bolt fired from a massive Dwarven Centurion she'd accidentally activated. The automaton made quick work of the Falmer she was avoiding, then turned it's sights on her. The metal platter worked as a shield until she'd gotten close enough for the crossbow to become useless. Then it was a matter of keeping herself one step ahead of the metal giant until she'd hit it enough times to bring it down.

She told this story while Serana spoon fed her small bits of broth. She was careful to blow on the steaming stew, cooling it before letting Alessia sip at it. Sometimes her mate would break off a small chunk of bread and soak it in the liquid before giving it her her. Her stomach gurgled, but in relief as her hunger slowly faded. When the broth and bread proved to remain where it was, Serana moved on to the more solid chunks of cheese, vegetables and meat. Venison she learned.

"What were you doing in the ruin?" Serana asked as she picked out another morsel from the bowl.

Alessia chewed and swallowed the bit of potato before answering. "I was after the Dragon Elder Scroll."

"It was hidden in a Dwemer ruin?"

"Hidden and locked behind a very complex series of mechanical workings. Only something the Dwemer could think up. It took me nearly two full days to figure out the mechanism of lights and mirrors, and another day more to actually unlock it." Alessia grinned. "Aside from the automatons and the army of Falmer skulking around down there, I think you would have loved to have seen it. The cave I had to pass through to get there was… unlike anything I'd ever seen. So dark and deep that looking up was like looking at a star filled night sky."

Her mate smiled at that. "Take me there one day?"

"Of course. We'll make an expedition out of it. I know a few people at the College who'd love to make the journey." And Alessia did. Sergius Turrianus, the enchantment trainer, had been begging her for years to accompany him down to Blackreach. He wanted to study the Geode Veins that grew down there. Turrianus and many others like him had something of interest to draw them.

Alessia pulled herself from the past and focused on the task of eating again. She was about halfway through the stew, and done with the cheese and bread. The drink Serana had brought was… odd tasting. Wine for sure, but laced with something else. She looked to Serana, a question on her lips.

"I mixed the wine with something I made downstairs. It will help you recover faster." Serana confessed, though she didn't look at all guilty.

Alessia stared into the cup, noting the bits of herbs floating in the wine. It had seemed a bit thicker to her than normal wine ought to be. "Was I that bad?"

"You slept for another full twelve hours. It's the middle of the night again."

"Oh." Alessia suddenly wished her bedroom had a window. Losing track of night and day would eventually start messing with her mind. But, as it was, time of day really didn't matter. "I feel better, though. Still a little weak, but the food will help. And… whatever it was you put in the wine. Do- Do I even want to know?"

Serana grinned impishly. "No. I don't think you do."

"And Lucia?"

"She's asleep in her room. We spent the day on alchemy lessons in the basement. The girl has mastered the itching powder recipe I gave her. Fair warning, a messenger from Jarl Balgruuf came this morning. He wishes you a speedy recovery and requests an audience at Dragonsreach just as soon as is convenient. Apparently, Lucia and the Jarl's son have been causing trouble with the powder. I… apologize in advance." Serana tried and failed to hide a grin. "She's a smart girl. Quick and eager to learn. She's already picked up the antidote for the itching powder. I made her promise to give it to the Jarl as an apology when you go to meet him. Again, I'm sorry."

Alessia chuffed and grinned. "No you're not."

"Not really, no. It appears it's given the boy a reason to speak to Lucia. I think someone has a little crush." Serana offered another spoonful.

"What?" The growl was low and unintentional. Her protective instincts snapping to attention. "You mean his first son? Frothar? The boy picks on Lucia mercilessly. Do you know how many shouting matches I've had with Balgruuf because his son stuck taffy in Lucia's hair?"

Serana just laughed. "Love, I can only guess how the boy feels. The crush belongs to Lucia."

"W-What?" Alessia sputtered, the snarl far more intentional now. "She's too young to have a crush. She's only…"

"Calm down, Love." Serana cooed as she sat the tray aside. "Lucia is a young woman. It's perfectly natural."

"Natural. Perfectly natural." Alessia ran her fingers through her hair, fighting off another growl. It was that damn protective instinct. Wolf did not like a male sniffing around her pup. Despite her efforts, a rumble began deep in her chest and she began to rise from the bed. She tried, Gods she tried, but the transformation was too fresh. Wolf to close to the-

Serana cut the growling off in an instant when she thrust herself upon Alessia's lap, straddling her hips and locking their lips together. Wolf thrummed and forgot all about the boy she would eviscerate later as her mate's tongue slid past her teeth. Licking. Stroking. Fire rose within her belly as the kiss continued and deepened. Her hands found their way to Serana's hips and continuing to roam up and down her spine in slow strokes. Her mate moaned at the touch, encouraging for more and more.

Alessia trailed light kisses on Serana's chin to her jaw. Her mate panted, "Now that I have your attention. Still want to kill the boy?"

"Yes." Wolf growled and nipped at Serana's ear. "But he'll live. At least for tonight."

She continued from her beloved's ear down to her throat, which Serana exposed more than willingly. A gesture that held so many, many meanings to Wolf. A trusting gesture. Alessia could bite, tear Serana's throat out, and the female could do nothing to stop her. A hungry growl tore its way from Alessia as her teeth latched onto Serana's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to mark. To claim. Serana gasped, clutching a fist full of Alessia hair as she licked the small teeth marks.

"Mine." Alessia purred as she moved lower, dragging her slightly extended canines across her mate's collarbone.

"Y-Yes." The sharp picks drew another gasp from her mate. "Alessia… please. Please, Love."

Oh, how unbelievably erotic permission was. Alessia snarled, tearing the first few buttons of Serana's nightshirt free. Her breath caught for an instant. Serana was… perfect. Just as Alessia had imagined she would be. In an effort not to be so rough their first time together, Alessia slowed herself. Savoring the sound Serana made as she took her breast into her mouth and suckled gently. Lovingly. She paid great attention to the pink of perfection before switching to the other. Serana purred, tightening her grip on Alessia's hair. The control lasted only about as long as Alessia could stand before the heat she could feel, the arousal she could _smell_ , between her mate's thighs drove her mad.

Alessia moved, grasping Serana's hips and rolling her over. She settled atop her mate, who herself looked a mere touch away from losing all control. Serana's eyes practically blazed, begging, needing... In answer, Alessia tore away what little remained of the nightshirt, thrumming as her mate laid bare before her. She grinned impishly before licking at Serana's breasts, a tease before slowly making her way down to her belly. Her hips. And further. Apparently, Serana really was wearing only the nightshirt, and _nothing_ else at all.

Serana

Serana sighed happily as she watched her beloved sleep from mere inches away. Listening to her strong heart beating. Feeling the warmth on her bare skin. Breathing in their shared air. Their shared scent that was now tinged with the evidence of their deed. It was an intoxication all it's own. She'd had lovers before. Not many, but some. None of them even came close to Alessia's love making. The female, _her_ female, was a masterpiece. Both a work of art, and a master artisan. A twisted, sadistic, evil artist with a flair for torture. But Serana would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed herself immensely.

The female had sensed, by werewolf instinct or just plain experience, when Serana was near release. And each time the little demon slowed and drew out the agonizing pleasure. There was a few times she thought she would go insane from it, but Alessia seemed to sense that too. Her mate would immediately began working her again, that devilish tongue licking at her most sensitive places. Damn her.

Serana paid her back for the torture though. Shortly after she pulled herself down from the heavens and recovered, she flipped Alessia over and gave as good as she'd gotten. She paid special attention to the scars, placing a loving kiss upon every one she saw. The claw marks. The sword slashes. The numerous whip lashes. And especially the silver burn scar between Alessia's breasts. Gods… The sounds her beloved made when Serana had finally settled between her thighs. Call it revenge, but she took her sweet time. Her mate growled, begging at times, for mercy. Serana granted it… eventually, and watched as Alessia's back arched. A magnificent spectacle to behold. And it had only made Serana hunger for her mate all the more.

When at last they were sated, Alessia fell into exhausted sleep. Serana felt a little guilty for driving her mate so hard. She was after all still recovering. But the moment Serana decided to distract Alessia's protective instincts, she knew there was no stopping once they started. That first kiss had sealed her fate. Bound her now and forever to the werewolf she loved. Even if she wanted to, nothing would or even _could_ separate them now.

But… that wasn't exactly true, now was it. If the past few weeks had taught her anything, it showed Serana just how… mortal Alessia was. Death was something very capable of separating them. And it would do just that. Maybe not today. Or even tomorrow. Or even ten years from now. But Alessia would age and, one day, die. Whereas Serana would not. Not as she was now… a vampire. Not unless-

"Has anyone ever told you you think too loudly?" Alessia groaned, lazily opening her eyes a crack. More like a cat than a wolf.

Serana huffed, but kissed her mate gently. "I was just thinking how much I love you."

"And I you." She responded as she pulled Serana closer. Serana snuggled in, soaking in her wolf's warmth. "But you needn't think so hard on _that_. What's really bothering you?"

There was that infamous, seemingly all knowing, intuition of Alessia's. Serana sighed, thinking how best to phrase the mess of emotion in her head. Finally, she said simply, "You will die."

Alessia paused a moment. Serana felt it as a sudden halt of her breathing. "Eventually, yes."

"And I won't." Serana continued. "At least not of aging."

Serana felt the rumble of a growl in her mate's chest. "No blade shall touch you so long as there is life in me. But, no. You will not age, and I will. And I will die. It's inevitable, Love. Mortals die."

 _Mortality_ … The idea of such a life was frightening. For a moment, for a single moment, Serana allowed herself to imagine what it would be like. To be mortal again. Sunlight on her face that didn't burn. The burning hunger sated by real food. Tanned skin. And her eyes… She would be able to look in a mirror and see her emerald eyes again. Live and grow old with the female she loved. Thinking on it, such a life lived didn't seem so bad.

Again, Alessia seemed to know where Serana's mind had gone. "I will not ask that of you, Serana. I will never ask you to change who or what you are for me."

Serana huffed. "You did it for me."

"That was different and you know it." Her mate shifted, moving so that they were face to face. Ice blue eyes to fiery red. "Save a death in battle, I will live long enough to see Lucia's children's children. Maybe longer. My body will remain as it is now until my later years. Even then, I will appear fairly young. Once I reach a certain age, I will age rapidly and fade even quicker. But that isn't for many, many years, Love. Fifty years at least."

"That's not long enough." Tears welled up in her eyes, though she tried not to let them show. Even so, Alessia saw them and gently kissed them away. "Four thousand years wouldn't be enough. Not by a long shot."

Alessia made love to her again, generously and slowly. Melding more than just their bodies together, but their souls. Her mate worked her gently for what felt like an eternity. Part of her barely noticed that small voice, that inborn vampire instinct, that told her dawn was upon them. She hardly cared with what Alessia was currently doing to her. That was until that same small voice warned her of the small footsteps pounding up the stairs. Alessia seemed to hear them too, but too late to do much more than grab the bed sheets from off the floor.

The bedroom door flung open and Lucia came barging in. "Mama! You're up! I-"

The poor girl froze in shock. Alessia had the wherewithal to at least look a bit embarrassed as she used the sheets to cover both her and Serana's naked forms. It was a wasted effort. Lucia had seen just about every inch of the two females, and in quite the compromising position too. The girl seemed to snap herself out of the shock. Red rose from her nightshirt collar up her neck and all the way to her ears before she slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Lucia, remember a conversation we had about knocking _before_ entering someone's bedroom?" Alessia chided, the same red rising in her own cheeks. The girl practically flopped her head up and down, either unwilling or unable to respond verbally. Alessia grinned impishly as she glanced down at Serana then back up at Lucia. "Now, if you would be so kind, go back downstairs and eat your breakfast. Serana and I will be down shortly. You and I need to have a _long_ discussion involving manners."

The girl flinched but nodded, still holding her palms over her eyes. When it appeared her mother had nothing more to add, Lucia bolted from the room. The door slammed in her haste to escape.

Alessia watched the door for a moment, then grinned down at Serana again. "I can honestly say that was one part of motherhood I hadn't yet experienced."

Serana's hands covered her face in an attempt to hide her mortification. "Gods… please tell me your daughter didn't just see us having sex…"

"Actually, I think she took it quite well." The impish grin grew.

She glared up at Alessia, eyes squinting in accusation. "You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Her mate leaned down and began nibbling at Serana's earlobe again.

"No idea?" Serana growled, trying and failing to ignore Alessia's advances. "Do you have any idea what is about to happen downstairs? The questions Lucia is going to have for us?"

"For _you_ , Love. Questions for _you_." Her wolf purred softly in her ear, her hand traveling down Serana's body and disappearing under the sheets. "Call it payback for the itching powder."

Twisted. Sadistic. Evil. Three very good descriptions indeed.


	21. Chapter 21: Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter 21: Sweet Child of Mine

Alessia

Alessia refused to remain upstairs. Not just because she wouldn't miss the impending conversation for all the gold in Skyrim, but also because staying in that bedroom a second more was going to drive her crazy. Serana didn't much like her moving about, but she most likely just didn't want to face Lucia alone. The stairs were a trial, but with her mate's help, she managed. Though tired as she was from the full night's… exertions, it felt good to stretch her legs. If she felt well enough after a good breakfast, she might try convincing Serana to help her walk to Jorrvaskr. She needed to check in on her pack. Make sure she hadn't damaged them too much. Make amends somehow.

"Are you sure about this?" Serana hissed. " _You're_ her mother."

"A deal's a deal, Love."

Her mate huffed. "I didn't agree to anything. You're making me do this."

"It won't be that bad. But if you'd prefer not to… we _could_ go back upstairs." Alessia thrummed as her hand slid down to caress Serana's backside. "Make a bit more noise and really make Lucia uncom-"

The hand got smacked away, and a playful, exasperated hiss escaped her mate. Alessia grinned as they entered the kitchen area. Lydia stood instantly, both relief and reluctance on the woman's face. Poor Lucia sat at the table, looking embarrassed and miserable. Not a bite of her breakfast had been touched.

"Mistress, I beg your forgiveness. I told Lucia she could go upstairs." The woman bowed slightly, her cheeks growing a slight red. "I was unaware you were… entertaining a guest."

It took everything she had not to burst out laughing. Both at Lydia's absolutely perfect phrasing, and the pure wave of mortification radiating from Serana. Deciding to spare her loyal housecarl the uncomfortable task of sitting in on their conversation, Alessia said, "Lydia, please go to the market and speak with Anoriath about some beef. I'll be needing the protein if I am to recover. And Carlotta while you're there. Then see Arcadia about restocking our alchemy supplies, quite possibly with some of her more rarer stock. I think we'll be needing it with two alchemists in the house. Then go to Jorrvaskr and inform the Companions I will be visiting some time this evening."

"At once, Mistress." The housecarl bowed again. "Will there be anything else?"

Alessia thought it over then added, "Deliver my… _thanks_ to Jarl Balgruuf for his well wishes. Also tell him that I will be answering his summons within the next few days when I'm able to climb all those Gods forsaken stairs."

The poor woman couldn't get out of the house fast enough. Lucia looked after the housecarl, envy written all over her face. Had Alessia not pinned her with a stare, the child would have chased after her protector. Serana plopped Alessia down in a chair across from the girl then went to the cooking fire. Plates rattled for a moment before a large steaming helping of grains appeared before her. Honey and butter smothered the porridge and large strips of fried pork sat alongside the bowl. A moment later, more potion laced wine followed. Alessia's stomach rumbled as Serana took the seat next to her with a similar looking breakfast.

"Do you need…" Alessia glanced to Lucia, then trailed off. Instead, she held out her hand and motioned towards the bread knife on the table. Serana had refused to take blood from her during their love making and suspected it was because Alessia was still recovering. How long had it been since Serana fed? In answer, her mate shook her head, smiling lovingly at the gesture.

"I'm sorry about before, Mama." Lucia said in a small voice, not looking up from her uneaten grains.

"I know, Little One. You are forgiven, of course. But…" Her smile was feral, the memory of the girl's face still fresh in her mind. "Keep the lesson in mind in the future. Alright?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Mama."

The three were silent for a few minutes, two of the three picking at their food. Alessia tore into her meal hungrily, intentionally making a mess of herself. A small giggle from across the table was her goal. She got that, and more when she felt Serana's hand on her knee. Looking up from her bowl, both her females were smiling at her. One with amused joy, and the other will heartwarming devotion. It was enough to nearly set her off in tears.

"About upstairs…" Serana began, "Do you have any… questions about… um-"

The mouthful of grains nearly spewed from Alessia's mouth when Lucia responded, "What? You mean sex?"

 _Oh, this is going to be good_ … One look at Serana's face told her so.

"Mama already talked to me about _that_ , Ms. Serana." Lucia rolled her eyes, earning a glare from Alessia. The girl quickly added, "I mean, I've seen cows do it. But… I guess two girls would be different. But Mila said her Mama and the lady from-"

"Ugh, please don't finish that sentence, Lucia!" Alessia groaned. "I really don't want to know."

"Alright, so your mother has taken care of that part… Thank goodness…" Serana sighed with relief and continued onward. "Do you have any… issue with it?"

The girl looked a bit confused. "Should I? Mama says it's perfectly natural."

There was that phrase again… Perfectly natural. Alessia smothered the growl rising in her gut when she thought about Frothar looking at her daughter in _that_ way. Perfectly natural indeed.

"No!" Serana must have sensed where Alessia's mind went, because she moved on quickly. "I mean, yes, it's perfectly natural. A-And, no, you… shouldn't have an issue but…"

Alessia decided to take pity on her mate, though she was very much enjoying watching her flounder about. She placed a hand on Serana's shoulder, effectively calming and quieting the female. "I think what Ms. Serana is trying to ask is… Are you alright with Mama and Ms. Serana as a couple?"

And there was the light upstairs. Lucia's smile widened into a big grin. "You mean mates? Like your journal said?"

"Yes, that's it. Ms. Serana is my mate and I love her very much." Alessia said, a slight chuckle as she spoke.

"Are you getting married?" The girl's excitement rose higher and higher as the seconds passed.

"We… um-" Serana started, seemingly a little overwhelmed.

Alessia cut in once her mate faltered. A small part of her was pained that Serana didn't immediately say yes, or that even she would consider it. But then again, she hadn't proposed either. Instead she spoke the truth. "We haven't discussed that yet, Lucia."

"I love your mother, Lucia." Her mate said very softly, reaching over and taking Alessia's hand. "Whatever the future holds, I still want to be a part of her life. And yours. I-If you'll let me."

The child paused for a moment, that ingeniously devilish little mind working at full capacity. Alessia felt her mate tense, practically holding her breath as she waited for a response. "Can I still call you Mother?"

The air rushed out of Serana as if someone had punched her in the gut. "I would love that."

Lucia just about leapt over the table to wrap her arms around Serana, who she herself rose up to meet the girl. Alessia was just able to catch her mate before she fell backwards out of the chair. It did little good. All three went tumbling to the floor, both Serana and Lucia landing heavily on Alessia. The impact forced all the air from her lungs, but the laughter still continued. Lucia's mostly. Serana was trying to both wrangle the child and tend to Alessia at the same time. And failing.

Lucia giggled. "This is fantastic! I have two mothers! A werewolf _and_ a vampire!"

"Alessia, Love… Are you alright?" Serana twisted and lifted them both off her werewolf's chest.

At last able to breath, Alessia simply grinned. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"Sorry, Mama." The girl giggled, still clinging to Serana.

"Oh, not quite yet, Little One. There's still the matter of the itching powder." She glared at both her females, the two flinching in unison. " _And_ the matter of Frothar."

Serana

The next hour was spent listening to Lucia explain her actions with the itching powder. Serana felt guilty since it was her actions that led to their current predicament. According to Aela, the two children had already been punished for their prank, so she didn't expect Alessia to do much more than scold the girl mercilessly. And from the looks her mate was giving _her_ , Serana's punishment would come later.

Alessia listened patiently until Lucia finished her story, arms crossed and relaxed in the chair. The event was actually very funny. Something Serana imagined Alessia herself would do at a young age. But she kept her amusement in check, planing a large variety of different alchemical lessons for Lucia since she had so readily mastered the last one. This time they would be something that wouldn't cause so much trouble. Maybe she would visit Arcadia's Cauldron while Alessia took her nap and ask the woman what potions she was short on. Perhaps the girl could work with the woman to restock her supplies. That was if Lucia was up for the task.

 _Mother_ … The title made Serana's chest ache with both joy and sadness. Joy at becoming so loved by a child, and sadness at the memory of her own mother's failings. She'd never expected to become a parent. At least not one that didn't involve turning someone. But to have a child, to care and raise a young life into adulthood. Of course, Alessia had already done most of the hard work, but what about others? They were both going to live for a long time, though not nearly long enough together, but even so. Was it possible that Alessia would want more children? Serana remembered her mate mentioning a child orphaned by a Stormcloak soldier enthralled by the vampire Lokil. What was Alessia's plans for the child?

Serana discovered she wouldn't much mind if Alessia wished to adopt another child. Perhaps quite a few children at that. A whole brood of children. Of course there was a lot to consider, but… She thought she would make a good mother. Both she and Alessia as a team… A solid base on which the children might grow and prosper. A family… _The_ family she'd always wanted. The possibility almost made her light headed. But then that old blackness returned. That feeling of being unworthy, undeserving, of a love. Of family. It hurt to think about, so the returned to the current conversation.

When Lucia got to the part in the narrative where the young boy, Frothar, had taken the blame for the whole escapade, Serana felt her mate stiffen a little. Not in that protective way of hers, that would have been accompanied by a low growl. But in a surprised way. Unexpected. Serana knew the girl wasn't lying, as her story matched exactly what Aela had told her about the meeting. From the look on Alessia's face, she didn't believe Lucia was lying either. The boy had tried to protect Lucia from the punishment, though it had done little good. Perhaps a part of Alessia, a small part she would do just about everything to deny, approved of the boy's action.

"Have you seen Frothar since then?" Alessia asked once the child's story concluded.

Lucia nodded. "Only once sense Aunt Aela got sick. After she and Uncle Farkas and Vilkas left, Frothar asked me to meet him at the Gildergreen one night."

Her wolf's eyebrow rose. "And you went? Without Lydia, I presume."

The girl had the good sense to look a bit abashed. "Yes."

"And?"

"Nothing happened." That was a lie. Serana could see the red growing on Lucia's cheeks. Apparently, Alessia had seen it too. The wolf growled low, making the child wince. Not a threat, but a warning. Without really knowing she'd done it, Serana placed a calming hand on her mate's shoulder. Wolf's protective instincts were rising to the surface, no matter how calm Alessia was trying to appear. Lucia swallowed before muttering, "He… kissed my cheek."

Serana felt her mate force down a snarl. "Is that all?"

The girl shook her head once. "Frothar said his father doesn't want us to speak anymore. But that he'd convince his father to change his mind. To give him time to do so. I want to see him, Mama. I promise I won't play pranks on Dagny anymore. Or anyone else. Honest."

Alessia relaxed a bit, all the anger rushing out of her in one sigh. "Do not sneak out of the house again. I have enough on my mind to be worrying about your safety, Little One. Understood?"

Instantly, Lucia nodded.

"As far as the… pranks are concerned," Alessia glared up at Serana with a look that said she was speaking to both of them, "I hope you've learned your lesson. This is the last I want to hear about any of your… alchemical exploits causing trouble in Whiterun. Is _that_ understood?"

"Yes, Mama." The child answered. Serana just winked at Alessia, who in turn simply grinned back.

"As for this issue with Frothar…" The female grew silent for a moment, not looking at all like she enjoyed whatever thoughts she was having. "I will speak to Jarl Balgruuf on the matter. I can promise no more than that. He is the Jarl, remember. And I his Thane."

Lucia practically tackled her mother, thanking her profusely. Serana tried and failed to hide her smile. It was typical for Alessia to be unable to deny her daughter anything. If Lucia had asked for the moon on a string, her mother would have moved heaven and earth to make it so. Another part of her mate Serana loved so very much. Her devotion to a child that wasn't of her own flesh and blood. The choice to love the child, no matter her beginnings.

"Alright, Little One. Go outside and play. But be home for lunch." Alessia said, separating herself from her child with a loving smile on her face.

"Can I invite Mila and Lars for lunch?"

"That's alright with me. Just please make sure it's alright with their parents. I don't want Mila's mother going at my throat again."

Then just like that, the girl was out the door and into the unusually cool morning. Alessia stood with a grunt and shuffled into the living area. Serana followed without a word, bringing with her the unfinished wine she wanted her wolf to drink. The fire was burning happily in the hearth, a pot of some savory smelling lunch gently boiling on a nearby hook. The housecarl had done quite a bit of preparation that morning. Probably did so every morning. Or had it been Lucia who'd started the batch knowing her mother wouldn't have the energy to do it herself. Did they have a cook come in of a morning to prepare everything?

The small bench creaked as Alessia sat, her mate immediately beginning to tug at her hair. She was frustrated about something. Serana sat next to her and offered the wine. "Talk to me, Love."

"Why do I feel so old all of a sudden?" Alessia chuffed, a sad smile on her face. "It was like only yesterday I was teaching her how to read. Her birth mother and father hadn't been able to do that before they died. And her aunt and uncle sure as Hell hadn't cared enough to teach her."

Serana didn't smile, remembering that Alessia had mentioned Lucia's relatives before. "You said they kicked Lucia off her family's land after her parents died."

"Lucia spent almost an entire season begging on the streets before I adopted her. And a year after that, the two pieces of skeever droppings dared come seeking her out again." Her mate growled. "The farm had taken a turn for the worst and word had reached them that their niece was in the care of a wealthy household. Tried to claim a portion of her dowry as 'their right as blood relatives'. I told them where they could shove their 'rights', and if they ever darkened my doorstep again I would tear them limb from limb."

"Did they ever try again?"

"Pah! I think they pissed their pants on the way out. I heard from Jarl Balgruuf that the two approached him and demanded the gold, but he turned them out almost as fast as I did." Alessia glared into the fire, seeming to be miles and miles away in that distant past. "Lucia is _my_ daughter. I may not have carried her within me, but she is still _mine_. And I'm afraid even that won't amount to much with Balgruuf."

Serana watched as her mate took a swig of the wine. She frowned at the cup, a bitter look on her face. The ratio of wine to potion was heavily on the potion side. Serana imagined her mate would need the extra energy after a whole night with little sleep. "What do you mean by that?"

Alessia sighed, setting the now empty cup aside. "Frothar is Balgruuf's heir. The boy's future wife has been planned from the moment of his birth. I doubt the Jarl will allow the boy to marry anyone aside from who he himself has selected. Let alone someone not of gentle birth. Lucia is my daughter, and my actions have granted her some status, but even so… I am still a commoner. Lowly born. No matter what I do, I can't give her a life with the boy she loves. I-If in fact it is love… Young love, but…"

There was the big bleeding heart Serana had found herself falling for. Fell for. Always searching for a way to help others. Serana didn't know how to help, wasn't even sure there was a way to change Jarl Balgruuf's mind. Something to think on. For now, she knew her mate was faltering. The wine, potion, conversation, and food pulling her wolf unto a stupor. Without a word, Serana prodded her beloved into lying down on the bench and resting her head in her lap. Her hands found their way to Alessia's hair, gently combing out the tangles and scratching the scalp like Serana knew she liked. She smiled at the thrumming sound coming from her mate. It was only a matter of minutes before Alessia was sound asleep.

Alessia

"You shouldn't be up. I'm sure the Circle wouldn't mind coming to the house." Serana complained for the hundredth time as the two made their way down the Whiterun street to the marketplace.

Alessia was doing better than she'd expected, though she fully intended to sit and rest once they reached the market. To get to Jorrvaskr, there was one very tall staircase they needed to climb. All her energy, and Serana's arm, would be needed to ascend to the top. Her mate nagged, but Alessia knew it was out of concern. And she loved her for it all the more. "I know, but I don't want a repeat of last time you and Aela were in Breezehome together. I'm not capable of breaking up a brawl."

"And I told you that it wouldn't be an issue. Aela and I are…" Serana paused, searching for the right word. Alessia raised her eyebrow. "Well, we're certainly not friends. I'm sure under different circumstances she'd try tearing my throat out. But we have at least reached an understanding."

"That was before we slept together. That leaves a very distinct scent all its own, and it means a variation of things to a werewolf." Alessia explained. "One of two things could happen. The first, and the one I'm hoping for, is that a sort of chain of command is now in place. A clear pack ranking structure makes for a happy werewolf. No question about who's in charge. If you were a wolf, as Mate to the Alpha, you would have just jumped to the highest rank aside from myself. Even Aela as my second wouldn't outrank you. Any command you gave would hold as much weight as if it were directly from me. Before we… sealed the deal, so to say, your place in the pack hierarchy was in question. But now, if anyone challenges your right to be at my side, they can't attack you without officially going through me."

Serana thought on that for a moment. "So, before, Aela was well within her rights to challenge me because I wasn't officially your mate in werewolf terms?"

"Yes. Which leads me to the second possible outcome." And the one Alessia feared the most, which was why it was important to keep things peaceful. "Any of the wolves can challenge this union between us. If we had more pack members, that would worry me more. But I trust the three. Even so, I want to keep them calm. Thus why we're meeting them in their own territory. _They_ might accept a vampire with higher authority than them, but their wolves may not."

"I still don't understand how this is even relevant to me. Like you said, I'm not a werewolf."

"No, but I don't think it will matter." Alessia sighed. "Were in uncharted territory here. Packs like ours are very, very rare. Even rarer, a pack with an Alpha female with a non-werewolf mate. Let alone a vampire mate. If it were up to me, I would keep my personal life and my pack life separate. But, I doubt that's possible. They know about us now and that I have no intention of sending you from my side."

Serana huffed. "As if you could get rid of me now. As if _they_ could."

Finally at the market, Alessia breathed in the familiar smells. It had grown late in the evening. A majority of the shops were either closed or well on their way to it. A guard stood watch over Fralia Gray-Mane as she collected what coins she had earned that day and began walking home.

The old woman had managed a jewelry stall for many, many years. Often she was the person Alessia went to when she obtained various bits and baubles from her adventures. Fralia gave her fair prices and often tasked Alessia with delivering a few prized gems to other jewelers across Skyrim. Easy work since she was often traveling to those places anyway. Plus, it helped keep the old woman in business after both her sons died. Now that she was alone, Alessia did what she could to aid her. Perhaps Fralia would give her a good price on a ring for Serana…

The two sat down on a small bench, watching as Fralia and the guard disappeared down the street. Tired though she was, Alessia cleared her throat. "So, about the discussion we haven't had yet."

Serana's eyebrow rose. "Discussion?"

"Earlier with Lucia, she ask if we were getting married and you… paused." Her mate flinched at the topic, and Alessia wasn't sure how to continue aside from just asking the question right out. "Do you not want to get married?"

Her mate said nothing and just stared down at the cobblestones.

"I did hope to someday call you my wife." From the cringe, Alessia figured her words were not helping at all. Even though her heart ached, she smiled. "We don't have to get married, Serana. Though I'd hoped you'd grant me the honor, just you being at my side is enough."

"You would still want to marry me, even after all you know of my family? What we have done?" Serana finally asked.

"Does your aversion to the idea have to do with what you said to your mother?" She thought back on their time in the Soul Cairn. To what Serana had said to Valerica about being a family again. In that moment, she would have loved nothing more than to wring the life out of both Valerica and Harkon. "Do you honestly think what your parents made you do, made you become, makes you less deserving of a happy life? A loving family of your own?"

"How am I to ask for Mara's blessing to marry you when I have spat in the face of the Gods for so many years?" True self loathing was evident in her voice. On her face. "Especially since I'm not sorry for doing what I had to do to survive. To survive the ritual. My mother. My father. All of it."

"Then we don't ask for their blessing." Alessia growled, Serana's head snapping up to look at her in surprise. "Yes, you heard me. I don't give a damn about their blessings or their approval. I've done just as many… horrible things in my lifetime. I've been a thief and a liar. A soldier and a murderer. A worshiper and a blasphemer. A saint and a sinner. I've made deals with Daedric Princes'. I've traveled to the Land of the Dead and back again. I've damned the lives of countless men to save the life of one child. I did what I must to return home again, and make it so others could do the same. The blood of _countless_ men stain my hands, Serana. Your soul is no blacker than mine."

Her words left Serana wide eyed and speechless. As expected. Alessia, though her faith in the Gods was strong, was not a perfect being. She was flawed. Often erred, especially in her youth. But no matter how far from the path she'd strayed, somehow the good in her always won out. She worked to provide for her daughter. Worked to protect the innocent. Worked to keep peace in a world that so often tumbled into war. Worked to redeem past evils with good deeds that brought a bit of light to the world and those in it. To try. She could do nothing more than try.

"Why?" Serana asked finally.

"Because I love you." She answered simply with a smile. "Because you deserve to hear it every every single day for the rest of your life. To hear _our_ daughter call you 'Mother' every single day."

Again, her mate was silent. A single tear slid down her cheek. After a moment or two, Serana swallowed the lump in her throat and ask, "Would a simple exchanging of vows at home be alright? No temple?"

Alessia's breath caught and her heart just about filled to bursting. "That would be perfect."

Before she could so much as utter another word, Serana was kissing her. Whispering softly 'I love you' as she allowed Alessia up for air before drawing her in for more. Alessia growled, doing absolutely everything she could to keep herself from laying Serana on the bench and having her right then and there. If that guard came back, the two females would certainly be a sight to see.

Finally, Alessia gently, but firmly, pushed her mate back. She practically growled, "We need to get to Jorrvaskr. I want that done so I can take you home."

"Plan on another _eventful_ night, Love?" Serana purred. Alessia answering thrum made the vampire grin. "And what if Lucia is still up?"

"That, Love, is what locks are for."

* * *

The massive doors of Jorrvaskr opened wide, the heat from the central fire-pit hitting the two females like a blast of dragonfire. The main hall was usually warm, but on this night it seemed far hotter. The reason became obvious a moment later. The fire in the pit had been built up quite high. A large spit of roasting meat hung over the flames. A very, very large buck.

Alessia was surprised she hadn't smelt the cooking meat from the market place. But then again she'd been occupied by a very important topic of conversation. Again when they'd topped the stairs leading to the Gildergreen, she'd had to rest. And again, Alessia had been… distracted. The guard was off making his rounds and the two had had the beautiful pink blossoms of the newly grown tree all to themselves. Though she'd admit to not paying much attention to the tree once Serana had pinned her against it. Well… maybe the bark biting into her ass. But with Serana's lips on hers, it could have been a spike pit and she wouldn't have cared.

Inside the old mead hall, and finally noticed by all the gathered Companions, someone started cheering. And then everyone else joined in. All the veteran members and a large portion of the new recruits. There were quite a few drunk Companions hanging on their more sober Shield-Siblings, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Which, as Alessia learned a few moments later, was the point.

"We wanted to welcome you back home in style." Torvar said in a slight slur. "But when Aela said you were wounded in battle, we decided to wait until you were on your feet again."

Torvar was one of the four veteran Companions that were already members when Alessia joined. The man was a sour drunk. Often during Alessia's earlier years in the Companions, he'd often become jealous with her when Farkas offered her a contract that he himself believed was his. It took many years to work out their issues, but eventually the two became fast friends. Drinking companions most often.

"Thank you, Torvar." Alessia pat the man on the shoulder. He smelt dreadful. But her Companions had gone through the trouble of preparing such a feast. The least she could do was stay a while before going downstairs to see Aela and the pack. She then spoke to the gathered warriors. "Thank you all."

Their voices rose in a horribly pitched chanting that eventually turned into ruckus laughter and drunken singing and dancing. Alessia made her rounds about the hall, her hand firmly attached to Serana's. She introduced her mate to everyone as her betrothed, a title the two had agreed on when dealing with the common man or woman. Mate was reserved for those who knew of Alessia's lycanthropy. Serana bore the scrutiny with perfect grace and patience, but won over even the most doubtful. Congratulations were given. Shock and awe. Jokes and jabs. Advice and warnings. All were endured with near divine composure.

All went very, very well until… one of the more sober Companions, Ria, noticed Serana wasn't human. The woman was wise enough not to cause a scene, but Alessia knew it was only a matter of time before someone else noticed. Serana seemed to sense the change in the woman, but didn't seem to know what to do about it. Before Alessia could speak, a loud boom echoed from the stairs.

"Ambassador Serana. I'm glad to see you've arrived safely." To Alessia's surprise, Aela marched right up to Serana and bowed respectfully. "I trust our hall is to your liking?"

Ria looked a bit confused. "Ambassador?"

"Yes. Lady Serana is here on behalf of the vampire resistance. Well, and because our Harbinger has become very smitten with the ambassador." Her second gave a vicious grin. "Quite the clever little rebel we have here, men."

Alessia was lost for words. It seemed Serana was as well. Her mate simply stood frozen in place, all the eyes of Jorrvaskr locked on her. Instinct drove Alessia to stand a bit closer to her mate, just in case anyone decided to start swinging at the now reviled vampire in the room. Part of her wanted to throttle Aela for exposing Serana, but another couldn't help but see the genius of it. Eventually the well trained warriors of Jorrvaskr would see Serana for what she really was. This way, under the guise of an ambassador, a rebel fighting against the vampire menace, her mate needn't fear discovery. Though Alessia really, really wished Aela had spoken to her about the rouse beforehand. But there was no help for it now.

"The Harbinger claims they are betrothed." Ria mentioned, taking a slight step away from Alessia and the low growl she made.

"Well then, it looks like we have more than one reason to celebrate. This will make for a much stronger alliance between our two factions." Had Alessia not known her Shield-Sister so well, she might have missed the slight twitch brought on by Ria's statement. But her pack-mate simply grinned, snatched a tankard of mead and raised it. "A toast! To our Harbinger and our new ambassador, Lady Serana!"

To Alessia's relief, everyone cheered and began chanting again. Before long, the three females were forgotten and able to slip downstairs where Farkas and Vilkas waited patiently. Well, Farkas appeared patient. Vilkas looked pissed.

"So now we have a vampire ambassador?" The male growled.

Ignoring his brother, Farkas smacked Alessia's shoulder jovially. "Congratulations on the nuptials, Boss. Are we going for serious wedding gifts, or can I get you ladies something more-"

"This is not the time for jokes, Brother!" Vilkas snarled. Alessia was taken aback by her friend's anger. Normally the male showed more restraint with his emotions. "Aela, do you realize what you've just done?"

"Well for one, I kept our Alpha from turning our mead hall into a slaughter house." Aela snapped, stepping a little between Serana and Vilkas. The placement spoke volumes on the female's loyalties. "This way at least Serana can operate more openly. Whether we approve of Alessia's choice or not, the vampire isn't going anywhere now."

Vilkas sniffed, catching the now very obvious bonding scent. He growled, glaring daggers at both Serana and Alessia. "It would appear not."

"Oh, come on, Brother. Lighten up." Farkas laughed, the big male apparently trying to ease the growing tension between his Alpha and his twin. "This actually helps us. With a vampire ambassador, who just happens to be the daughter of our enemy… With her intel, we'll be better able to defend ourselves and others from future attacks. For once, a tick is on our side. Uh, no offense, Ambassador."

"None taken." Her mate grinned, though the expression didn't last under Vilkas's glare.

"And how are we to know she doesn't have you under her thrall? A vampire her age could place one upon you without you even noticing." The male looked a bit smug.

It was a fair question after all, though Alessia instantly had a way to prove it unfounded. She turned to her mate and asked, "Were I your thrall, I would have to follow any order you gave me?"

"Well, yes. It's a compulsion spell weaved into their very beings. It would literally kill them to disobey an order from their master." Serana answered, seeming to know exactly where Alessia was going with this. With a grin, she stared straight into her mate's eyes and commanded, "Alessia, kiss me right now."

Oh boy did Alessia want to do just that. The thrum she let loose gave away just how badly she did. But, she grinned impishly and shook her head. "Tease."

Though the werewolves around them suddenly had everything, anything, else to look at but the two lusting females. Eventually, Aela coughed. "Alright, we get the idea. Turn down the pheromones before we all choke on them."

Vilkas growled. "It still doesn't prove anything. The vampire could have known we'd suspect enthrallment and order Alessia _not_ to follower her next command."

"By the Gods, Vilkas." Aela grumbled. "You know my thoughts on the situation, but at least I'm not grasping at straws."

Alessia stepped forward directly in front of her angry pack-mate. She felt the others tense, Serana most of all, but ignored them. Her voice was a growl when she asked, "What exactly is your problem with my mate, Vilkas?"

The male didn't back down but puffed himself up. It was such an uncommon show of dominance from Vilkas. "My problem, Alpha, is that she is the daughter of Harkon. By your own words 'one of the deadliest threats to Skyrim since Alduin himself'. You're literally in _bed_ with the enemy. She's already proved she can't be trusted with your safety. How can you still trust her so easily?"

"Her actions, for one. She-"

"She _killed_ you, Alessia!" Vilkas snarled. "Turned you!"

"Because I asked!" The shouting was growing louder. "You know the circumstances. I made the decision to be turned with a plan for Aela to turn me back. Serana was not at fault because I refused to feed. My weakened state was my own choice."

"And you're forgetting what happened in the Underforge, Brother." Farkas growled, though he seemed fairly calm in comparison to his pack-mates. "Her wolf had us all dead to rights and Serana turned her into a whelp begging for a belly rub. Who do you know who has that kind of connection to a wolf? _Any_ wolf? I'll tell you. One, and she's standing right here next to me. So get used to the idea that we have a vampire in our pack."

"I will do no such thing, Brother." Vilkas shoved past Alessia and made for the stairs. "If anyone regains their senses I'll be upstairs drinking. Maybe the alcohol in my blood with deter the tick you've allowed into our midst."

After a long moment, the remaining male sighed heavily and started after his brother. "Don't worry, Boss. I'll go talk to him."

Vilkas wasn't gone two seconds before Alessia felt her legs begin to wobble. Too much. She'd pushed herself too much. It appeared both of the other females were paying attention too. Serana and Aela gave each other a look, one that Alessia could have sworn meant they were rolling their eyes at her. She huffed. Not friends her ass...

"Come on, you great useless thing. Let's get you seated before you fall down." Aela echoed the huff and led the way into the Harbinger's office, Serana hovering at Alessia's side in case she really did start to fall.

The office was a simple space with a few bookshelves, a desk, a few chairs, a table, and a door leading to the Harbinger's personal sleeping quarters. Unlike her office space at Breezehome, this place was dedicated specifically to Companion business. Contracts both great and small. The agreements and partnerships with the jarls of Skyrim, the Thieves Guild, Assassins Guild, Mage College, and more. Various books and journals describing creatures, monsters, known bandit groups, and any other information a Companion might find useful or relevant to their contract. Kodlak had started the small library, and Alessia had added to it with everything she knew from all her travels and adventures. The section on dragons was something she prided herself on.

Serana plopped her down in the desk chair while she opted to sit atop the desk. Aela took a seat at the table, taking it upon herself to pour a few cups of wine for them all. But she didn't hand Alessia's wine to her. Instead, she passed it to Serana, who popped the cork on a small vial of red liquid and poured it into the wine before giving it to Alessia. In hindsight, Alessia shouldn't have been surprised. The potion smelt familiar, and she drank without complaint.

A bitter taste on her tongue, Alessia looked to Aela. "You seem… fairly calm knowing Serana just laced my drink with something. Not worried she's trying to poison me?"

"She's had ample opportunity to do that since we've returned to Whiterun." Aela sipped at her own wine for a moment. "Plus, if she wanted you dead, Serana could have just left you in the wilds and let you die from starvation. Or worse."

"And making Serana an ambassador?" Alessia felt her mate stiffen at her side. Obviously it hadn't been something the two females had discussed beforehand.

Her second didn't look at all guilty. "I would have spoken with you about it earlier, but wasn't given the opportunity. And I had to think on my feet. Ria looked as though she were about to go for her dagger."

Alessia sighed. "You know rumors will spread. How are we to explain a vampire ambassador to Balgruuf?"

"Simply. It wouldn't be the first time you've manhandled our jarl into something." The female sniffed. "I mean you did convince him to use Dragonsreach to trap Odahviing."

That was true. Upon their first meeting, Alessia and Balgruuf were… at odds. She having just escaped an execution with a group of Stormcloak rebels, not to mention Ulfrik himself, and marched into Dragonsreach like she owned the place. At that time, she believed Alduin headed for Riverwood. The town, though guarded, wouldn't stand a chance against such a beast. Even though Balgruuf agreed with her about sending troops to aid the village defense, he hadn't trusted her due to the mention of being executed as a traitor. Unjustly, but it couldn't be helped. It was only after Alessia had aided in killing Mirmulnir, her first dragon slaying and first soul absorbed, that the jarl began to trust her.

"And besides, having a formal vampire ambassador would give credit to our cause. If Balgruuf were to meet Serana, hear from her what threats we face, perhaps he will be more willing to provide aid to the Dawnguard. Maybe even convince the other jarls to do so." Her second took another long swig of her wine. "And, on a more personal note, there would be no need to hide the fact Serana is a vampire. You both could be more… open with your relationship. She could take Lucia to the market while you rested without fear of a guard attacking her. Or fear that a citizen would do the same without drawing the Companions or the guards wrath upon them."

Alessia blinked. Opened her mouth. Shut it. Blinked again. She knew she looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air, but she couldn't help it. Of all people, she didn't think for a moment, not a single moment, Aela would support her relationship with Serana. Not with how territorial she'd acted when it was only a thought in both Alessia and Serana's minds. Now that it was a certainty that they were together… Betrothed even…

Before Alessia could ask the question, Serana beat her to it. "Why? You hate me. Why do this for us?"

Aela growled. "I don't hate _you_ , Serana. I hate your kind."

"But-" Serana began, but stopped when Aela snarled.

"You brought her back. You brought her back to me knowing full well I might tear you apart for what you did to her. Regardless of whether or not she asked you to turn her." Aela stood and paced the room for a moment before stopping and glaring down at the ground as if it held the answer to life itself. "Alessia is my moonborn child. My sister. My best friend. I love her… more than you know. You saved more than just her life, Serana. You saved her soul. And for that… I owe you more than I can ever hope to repay."

It took an effort to get upright, but Alessia managed and embraced her forbear. Her _true_ forbear. Aela stiffened, not used to any type of affection, let alone being touched in general. But after a moment, shaking hands returned the embrace. Alessia felt the heat from the silent tears, but said nothing about them. Her forbear was a strong, prideful female that did absolutely everything imaginable to hide her heart of gold. She was just as stubborn and hard headed as Alessia, even more so, harsh, brutally honest, calculating… Even so, the female loved fiercely. Sometimes even violently.

"Thank you, Aela. Thank you for everything." Alessia tightened her grip until she heard ribs creaking. "I love you too, my Sister."

"Just don't ever do that again, whelp." Aela growled as the two separated. The female averted her gaze, wiping fiercely at her watery eyes. "That goes for you too, _vampire_. I can't be saving your ass all the time."

Alessia grinned impishly. "Serana's ass is _mine_."

"By the Gods…" Her second groaned and rolled her eyes. "There will be no living with you, will there?"

To all three female's surprise, the office doors slammed open. Two startled female werewolves snarled and one equally startled vampire hissed as Farkas came rushing in. The male looked… resigned. He immediately looked to Alessia, hands waving as he spoke. "I tried talking him out of it, Boss. Believe me. I tried. But the fool is set on-"

"A challenge." Vilkas barked as he came in moments after his twin. The male smelt of strong drink, but his eyes looked clear. "I challenge the acceptance of a vampire into the position as Mate to the Alpha."


	22. Chapter 22: Politics

Chapter 22: Politics

Serana

"This is ridiculous." Alessia grumbled as she paced. Wolf was angry, almost irrationally so. Had Serana and Aela not leapt between Alessia and Vilkas, the two would have shifted and clawed each other to pieces in the Jorrvaskr lower chambers. What a mess that would have been. As it was, Serana was able to talk her down long enough for Farkas and Aela to physically remove Vilkas from the room. But a challenge had been issued, and Serana knew her wolf wouldn't rest until it was answered. Aela claimed the Underforge was the place for such events, so it was to the Underforge they went.

The feast going on upstairs hardly paused at their passing. Only a handful of revelers got close enough to Alessia to see something was amiss. Luckily, Serana was able to fend them off with a mere glare. Ambassador or no, she was still a vampire. The party goers wisely kept their distance after that. Apparently, Vilkas's passing had been much the same with Aela snarling at anyone who dared venture too closely.

Once inside the Underforge, the male started pacing on the opposite end of the room from Alessia. Farkas kept at his brother's side, doing what he could to calm the agitated wolf. Serana did the same for Alessia, while Aela cursed them all for a bunch of fools.

"Tell me what is so 'ridiculous' about removing a threat from the pack?" Farkas snarled in response to Alessia's words. "I'm doing what is best for us all."

"By tell me who I can and cannot take as my mate!" Alessia returned, adding an obscene gesture. "You can take your holier than thou crap and cram it up your-"

"Love, this isn't helping anyone." Serana interrupted, trying her best to keep her mate calm. Part of her, a very large portion, was absolutely terrified. She had no idea what to do, or how her beloved was going to be able to last very long should things break out into a brawl. Even though Alessia looked tough and imposing, Serana could see the slight tremors. A sure sign she was tiring.

"Silence, all of you!" Aela roared, the small woman bringing silence to the two snarling wolves. Once she had the floor, the second glared at Vilkas. "What exactly are you challenging?"

"The vampire's place in the pack." The male growled out.

Aela paused, thinking. "Is it the vampire part you disagree with, or the mating?"

"I wouldn't dare insult our Alpha by refusing to allow her to take a mate. I challenge her _choice_ in mate. Where it a human, or another wolf, I wouldn't-"

"Liar!" Alessia pointed a finger at her pack-mate. "A human or wolf could be just as much a threat to the pack as a vampire."

"Aye, but this threat I _know_. That vampire is the damned daughter of our enemy, Alessia. She cannot be allowed authority in our pack!"

Serana felt Wolf rise to the surface. With teeth bared, Alessia glared at the male. "You judge her by what she is and not _who_ she is. Hypocritical ass!"

"Aela, I don't know what the protocol is here." Serana cut in, doing her best to remain calm. "I know Alessia said that a non-werewolf member of a pack was rare. Lucia seems part of the pack, but still outside it's everyday activities. Is there not a way I would fall into that same sort of… loophole?"

The female silenced whatever retort Vilkas had with a glare. She outranked him, and as such she had full authority to put him in his place. "Yes and no. Lucia is still just a child. Whelps are not given status in the pack hierarchy, so the problem will not arise with her. Even as the Alpha's daughter, her status holds no authority here. For you, however, Mate to the Alpha is significant. It is outranked by only the Alpha herself. Should you give us a command, we would be beholden to you, werewolf or not."

"I just want to remain with my mate." Serana sighed, glancing at Alessia. "Being an authority in the pack isn't something I want."

"As well you shouldn't." Vilkas growled.

The answering snarl from Alessia vibrated the very stone around them. Aela shook her head. "I don't think that matters much anymore. Alessia's wolf won't stand for the insult."

As much as she loved Alessia, werewolf politics were already starting to get on Serana's nerves. But then again, vampire politics were far worse. And again, if this were a vampire dispute, at least three people would be dead by now with more back stabbing in the future. The very "up front" nature of wolf conflicts was actually very refreshing.

From what she understood, Vilkas was challenging Alessia's right to take Serana as a mate. Got that part. She even understood his reasoning. The male thought placing a vampire with familial loyalties and obligations, as strained as those relations might be, in a position of power was a bad idea. What she couldn't understand was the point of the challenge. Serana could simply hold the position and _not_ the power. Be both of the pack, but holding no real standing within it… Just as Lucia did. But when she looked at her mate, Serana thought that maybe Aela was right. It was now a matter of dominance between Alessia and Vilkas's wolves.

She sighed and turned to Alessia. The female glared right through her, straight to the male who apparently was doing the same thing. Guessed it was something she was going to have to get used to. Being betrothed to a werewolf certainly wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Then again, Alessia's time thus far as Serana's mate hadn't been a piece of cake either.

Serana snapped her fingers right in front of Alessia's nose. It startled her mate enough to draw her attention. "Can you take him?"

Her mate swallowed a growl, and looked as though she were really, really trying to answer that question honestly. "Wolf's bravado aside, probably not right now… I'm just too tired."

"And if we just walked away from this?"

You would have thought Serana had zapped Alessia with a bolt of lightning. "No! It would mean I'd have to renounce you as my mate. Not happening. I'd step down as Alpha first. And if I do that, Vilkas would be free to run you out of the territory. Either way, I'll end up fighting him. It's a choice now of fighting to submission or to the death."

"Alright, then we won't do that." Serana suddenly understood why Alessia tugged at her own hair when she was frustrated.

At best, they were banished from the territory. Alessia would lose her home. Her connections. Lucia would be uprooted from another place she loved. Another home. At worse, Alessia fought and lost. In which case, they'd either be banished, or worse. No good way out of the mess other than to play by the rules. Rules…

"Love, what is my station in the pack right now?" Serana asked.

"You are Mate to the Alpha. Until the outcome of this challenge is decided, I am still Alpha and you my mate." Alessia narrowed her eyes at Serana, who in turn grinned like the cat who'd eaten the canary. "What are you thinking?"

"Aela, as my status as Mate to the Alpha is being challenged," Serana crossed her arms, "is the Alpha the only one who can accept the challenge? Or can I?"

"What?" Vilkas, Farkas, and Alessia howled in unison.

"I mean I am the mate in question." Serana watched as Aela's smile widened. "Why should Alessia be the only one allowed to fight him?"

"Because you're not part of the pack!" Vilkas snarled.

"Clever little vampire…" Aela couldn't keep the smile from her voice. "By your own acknowledgment, Shield-Brother, she _is_ Mate to the Alpha. If she wasn't, this whole argument would be null and void. You can't have both."

"She's got you there, brother." Farkas laughter boomed in the small space.

"So, you can either accept her status and fight Serana… Or, you drop this bloody nonsense and let us get back to our lives." Aela snarled at the male.

The male huffed and began pacing again. Before she could think, Alessia spun her around and hissed, "You are not fighting him."

"If I have to, I will." Serana jerked her arm from her mate's grasp. Sharp claws scratched at her bare skin, leaving small red lines.

Alessia winced, and gently rubbed at the welts apologetically. "Love, these fights have a tendency to be deadly. By lycanthropy law, its teeth and claws _only_. No magic. No weapons. Vilkas is as skilled a warrior as they come. He will-"

Serana stopped her wolf with a glare. "I am a Vampire Lord, Alessia. I have teeth and claws of my own."

Her mate opened her mouth to argue further, but Vilkas grunted loudly. "So be it. Prepare yourself for battle, vampire."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Alessia whined for the second time in so many minutes. "I should be the one doing this, not you."

"A deal's a deal, Love." Serana said with a grin.

"I didn't agree to anything." Her mate grumbled. A moment later she seemed to realize the irony of the situation. "Not funny, Serana."

"I thought so."

As calm and confident as she was, Serana really was nervous. Even though she'd told Alessia about her… other form, it had been a very long time since she'd actually transformed. Part of her, it was to her dismay to realized exactly how large a part, worried that Alessia might find her other self… unappealing. It was a stupid fear. Or so she told herself as much. Her mate turned into a very large canine. A large bat-like creature was not so different. Right?

Though she knew the reaction she'd get, Serana began stripping out of her clothes. As expected, Alessia practically foamed at the mouth and snarled at everyone else in the room. Serana rolled her eyes as her mate placed herself between the other wolves and herself to block their view, glaring daggers and growling over her shoulder the whole time. More werewolf territorialism. She wanted to be irritated by it, she really did, but Serana had to admit she kind of liked her mate all flustered and protective.

Stripped down to her underthings, Serana waited calmly for the challenge to begin. According to the rules, both combatants would change then the fight could begin in earnest. She could hear Vilkas already undergoing his transformation, but hesitated herself. It wasn't because she was apprehensive about the fight, nor about Alessia seeing her other form. But the aftermath. So much rode on this battle. Win and she was pack, with a whole mess of responsibility along with it. Lose…

"You can still back out, Serana. I will fight him." Her mate offered, though Serana could see the doubt in her eyes.

Serana smiled and kissed her beloved, thoroughly, before allowing herself to begin the change. Unlike a werewolf transformation, a Vampire Lord took mere seconds and hampered her in no way whatsoever. Her vision blurred, darkened, and she felt her muscles and skin stretch to accommodate her new larger body. Her new wings. Bat-like was fairly accurate. Her face took on the look of a bat the most. Large pointed ears. Nostrils pushed up and back. Teeth sharp. Though Serana was still humanoid in structure, though much taller than before, she knew by the look on her mate's face that she was certainly something to behold. This struck her as a little odd considering Alessia has seen her father undergo such a change. But that had been at a distance, and perhaps seeing _Serana_ in such a way was… unexpected.

Much like Alessia and her enchanted armor during her transformations, Serana had done the same for a bit of clothing for herself. Unlike Alessia in her wolf form, she didn't have a thick pelt of fur. It was an easier task than banishing then resummoning thread, but it mattered little. Her grayish, muscular body was covered well enough. Serana curled her fingers, testing the claws that now resided there. Sharp enough to do the job.

"Whoa…" Alessia just stared for a moment before shaking herself. "Are you… still in there, Love?"

In this form, she could still speak though she preferred not to. It often came out a hissing sort of speech that was grating to the ears. Her father had perfected his speech while transformed, but he'd also spent more time as his other self. He found it an effective means to frighten humans into submission. Serana chirped, almost like a bird as she stroked a knuckle gently down her wolf's cheek. Her heart soared as Alessia leaned into the touch and thrummed loudly. Not an ounce of fear.

"Please be careful." Her mate begged. "It isn't to the death, but accidents happen. I want you back in one piece, alright?"

Another affirmative chirp and Serana turned all her focus on the male directly across from her.

Alessia

It took everything, every ounce of self control Alessia possessed to remain planted to the stone. Inside, Wolf roared her disapproval. Alessia agreed, but even if something could be done to stop Serana… she wouldn't do it. Not now that her mate had actually accepted her position in the pack. Of course she had only done so in an attempt to maneuver out of the need to fight, but that was beside the point. Serana was willing to step up and fight for the right to be mated to Alessia. Fight… for her. She couldn't even begin to describe the amount of joy she felt. And the fear.

Vilkas was an accomplished warrior. Even with her mate's new… unbelievable transformation, the battle would be a dangerous one. Alessia wished with all her might she were strong enough to take her female's place. Spare her the need to fight. Protect her. Wolf agreed. Attempted to claw her way out of Alessia's flesh. Again, she shoved her beast down.

At her side, Aela placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Shield-Sister. You know as well as I we cannot interfere."

"Tell that to Wolf." Alessia growled, though she tried not to do so. Her second took no offense. "Serana hasn't fed in weeks. She's just as exhausted as I am."

"You needn't worry about that. Farkas and I saw to her… dietary needs while you were unconscious." Alessia's head snapped around and stared in awe at her friend. Aela simply shrugged. "I figured something like this might happen. Though I hadn't expected it to be quite so soon. Vilkas was probably counting on you being at your weakest after the ritual. The foolish brute… Then again, no one expected your Serana to actually accept the title. Or for you to take her as mate so… quickly."

Alessia chuffed. "Again, tell that to Wolf. If she'd had things her way, Serana and I would have been mated months ago."

Her second made a noncommittal noise. "And what does Lucia think of all this?"

"Ecstatic would be an understatement." Alessia couldn't hide the smile. "And thank you for seeing to the Frothar situation while I was away."

"You plan on speaking to Jarl Balgruuf on the matter?" Aela crossed her arms, patiently waiting for the match to begin. Vilkas was taking his time in changing. It was a common action to take. Transforming quickly shocked the body and made for a painful recovery. Most often the pack would always try to pace themselves.

"As soon as I'm able. Physically and… well, once I can decide how to approach the problem."

Her friend chuckled. "I do not envy you that."

A loud snarl echoed in the Underforge, a bestial sound Alessia knew well. Farkas, tooth and claws ready, stood from his hands and knees. The male's hackles rose as he glared at Serana. Only another wolf would recognize the surprised expression on his face as he beheld the winged creature. Serana, to her credit, only hissed lowly in response. Alessia's own hackles rose, Wolf wanting to meet the threat aimed at their mate.

"Alright. Brother, you know the rules. But I'll go over them again for you, Serana." Farkas remained planted in between the two combatants. The male remained turned to the side so that he might see them both out of the corners of his eyes. Once before, a fighter had become too eager and attacked too soon. Farkas had escaped the melee, but not without a new scar. "The rules are simple. First is there are no weapons or magic allowed. Fangs and claws only. Second is that the brawl must remain within the stone circle. Step foot outside it and you lose. Lastly, this is _not_ a fight to the death. Victory is yours if your opponent surrenders, steps outside the circle, gets pinned, or is otherwise unfit or unable to continue. Got it?"

Serana nodded with a quiet chirp.

"Alright then." The male removed himself from the circle. It was a small circle, barely large enough to fit the two fighters and have room to maneuver around. Farkas took his place to Alessia's left, standing slightly in front of her just in case he needed to intervene. "It's all yours, Boss."

Alessia signed heavily. She hated politics. "This battle will determine the outcome of the dispute brought forth by Vilkas, Third of the Circle Pack. He challenges my choice in taking a vampire as mate and raising her to a position of power within the pack. As such, my mate, Serana, has answered his challenge in my stead. Should Vilkas prove victorious, I will resign my leadership of the pack and no longer be Alpha. If Serana proves victorious, Vilkas will drop his argument entirely and permanently, and concede to his Alpha and her mate. Is everyone in agreement?"

"Aye." Both Aela and Farkas agreed in unison. There was a chirp from Serana and a huff from Vilkas.

"So be it then. Let all here witeness. May the just find victory. Be at the ready, combatants." Alessia's heart ached as her beloved tensed. She prayed allowing Serana to fight wasn't a mistake. "Begin!"

To Alessia's surprise, Serana shrieked and dashed forward instantly. The female was fast, the burst of speed aided by a solid flap of her leathery wings. The ferocity seemed to have surprised Vilkas as well. The male staggered a bit on his advance, but quickly corrected himself in time. Serana slammed into the wolf with her broad skull, a loud bone breaking _thwack_ reverberating in the small space. Her mate followed up with a couple of powerful blows to Vilkas's head, then one final elbow straight down onto skull.

Her mate's wings, though the ceiling wasn't all too high, aided in her maneuverability with small bursts of wind to propel her out of danger. The male's counter strikes failed to connect as the vampire dipped and dodged. And with each of his misses, Serana's ability to snake in with a claw or a foot increased. But, if Alessia knew anything about her third, the male could take a beating and keep coming. Even though he was now bleeding from a variety of cuts, Vilkas kept on his feet and moving forward. Enough that he threatened to push Serana out of the stone circle.

Serana seemed to realized what the male was doing, but too late. It became a choice of taking a particularly heavy blow, or stepping outside the ring. The three watchers winced at the meaty sound of impact. Just like that, the battle turned. The werewolf pressed his advantage and thrashed at Serana wildly. The strikes were brutal, merciless. Serana seemed no stranger to a melee fight. The female kept her guard up, catching a majority of the blows on her forearms. When at last she was able to maneuver out of the corner, bloody claw marks covered her arms.

There was no time to inspect the damage. Vilkas rounded on her and renewed his assault. Wiser to his tactics, Serana refused to give ground, but instead stood firm and traded blow for blow. A dangerous decision. Where Vilkas was thickly muscled and more built for the kind of punishment being dealt, Serana's form, though muscular, was more built for flying. Wiry almost. Alessia feared she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

When Serana struck, the speed of which she moved made everyone blink. Even Vilkas, who was suddenly no longer on his feet. The female had bided her time, doing all she could to pull the wolf in close and avoid the worst of the damage, then dropped and slid a leg out. The move took Vilkas's legs right out from under him. The male hit the stone hard, and didn't get up in enough time to save himself the match. Serana was at his throat, fangs poised to tear into his jugular should he try to escape.

The male froze, but didn't immediately surrender. So, her mate bit down. Vilkas yelped and struggled a moment, though there was only a small amount of blood. Serana was sending him a very, very important message. One that Vilkas's wolf understood instantly. The male went very still, then whimpered. Her female let go, but remained at his throat a few seconds more. The male remained still, his only motion to lean his head back further, fully exposing his throat in surrender. Serana hissed, one last warning, then rose from the ground.

Alessia let out the breath she'd been holding, relief flooding through her very bones. But, they were not through yet. She strode forward, calmly, and stood next to the prone werewolf. She glared at him not with anger, but determination. "It is done, Shield-Brother. From this moment on, Serana is Mate to the Alpha. _My_ mate. You will concede to this, or you give me no choice but to kill you here and now. What say you?"

For a heart pounding few moments Alessia thought Vilkas would refuse. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she'd have no choice but to kill him. Wolf would demand it. Letting him go would only serve to release a possible enemy of the pack, and allowing another challenge to go unpunished… It simply wouldn't be allowed. Finally, the male moved. Slowly, he rolled to his belly and remained low to the ground. He whimpered again, once, then nodded in acquiescence.

"Thank you, Vilkas." A moment later, the other wolves were at his side.

His twin grinned and shook his head. "Don't be so glum, Brother. Serana will prove herself. You'll see."

Alessia leaned backwards a mere inch, knowing full well where her mate was. Her back hit solid female chest, and she thrummed happily. She felt the vibration of a purr in Serana's chest. After insuring her beloved was well enough for the moment, Alessia returned her attention back to the wolves. Vilkas had already began to shift back into human form. "See to his wounds. By now the mead hall should be empty. Or at least everyone's passed out drunk."

"You got it, Boss." The big male grinned wider as he glanced up at the still bat-like Serana over her shoulder. "Welcome to the pack, Ambassador Serana."

Serana

They'd returned home to find Lucia fast asleep next to the fire with Lydia sitting nearby. Though she knew her mate wished nothing more than to do it, Serana carefully lifted the sleeping girl and put her to bed. That done, she returned to the living space to find the housecarl turned in for the night and Alessia comfortably seated with a book and glass of wine.

Aela and Farkas had been kind enough to allow Serana some blood before she and Alessia returned to Breezehome. It was enough to provide the strength to heal her cuts and bruises, but no more than that. In truth though she'd thanked them repeatedly, Serana disliked taking blood from anyone other than her mate. It just felt… wrong somehow. She hadn't fought in that form for many, many years and had forgotten just how exhausting it could be. Powerful, yes, but after a short burst of energy… she was spent. Her mate sitting at her side by the hearth fire watched her carefully.

"You need more blood, Serana." Her mate abandoned the book she'd been pretending to read and focused fully on her. "Take from me. I'm strong enough now."

"You are still recovering. I'll be alright for a time." She lied, knowing full well Alessia would see through it.

As expected, her mate's eyes narrowed. "Your hands have been shaking non stop since we got home. You've looked after me plenty of late. Let me take care of you now."

Serana had hoped her trembling hands had gone unnoticed, but… Alessia was always sharp as a tack. Eyes always taking in even the smallest of details. In truth, Serana knew her mate was well enough to provide her the blood she needed. She was healing well. If Serana was careful, she could feed enough to satisfy her hunger and still keep her mate in perfect health. As a werewolf, Alessia would replace what blood she took within hours. The issue lie within Serana's own fears.

That moment in the castle when Alessia's heart had stopped beating. That moment when her breath hitched and stopped all together. That moment when the spark of life had gone from her body. That moment when Serana knew her beloved was dead, and it was by _her_ hand… Serana's teeth at her throat. The blood on her lips. On her tongue. Both loving and hating the taste, knowing Alessia was dead because of it.

The feedings were something she'd missed. Aside from being well fed, it was an intimacy she'd never before known. Alessia claimed there was no pain, though Serana hadn't ever bitten her before, but instead a warmth she found very _enjoyable_. And for Serana… she very much enjoyed giving her mate pleasure. She knew she could stop herself from hurting Alessia again. Swore to herself and to Alessia that she would never turn her again. Her mate trusted her. Wanted to provide for her regardless of the danger in it. That said… there were ways to reduce the danger.

"I have conditions." She stared into the flames, thinking of exactly what needed to be said. Her wolf waited patiently for her to continue. "Firstly, you will take whatever potions or elixirs I give you. Full potency. If you are to continually feed me- I'm assuming you don't want me taking from anyone else?"

The growl was expected. "As much as I appreciate Aela and Farkas's aid, you are not theirs to care for."

 _Mine…_ The memory of that word, that claiming, sent a shiver down Serana's spine. Her territorial mate certainly wouldn't allow another wolf to care for _her_ mate. Her pride wouldn't allow it. Expected. It mirrored Serana's own wishes and desires.

"Then I want you to take a stimulant at least once a day. A vitamin boost. Something to help replace the blood I take and keep you from becoming anemic. I know," Serana raised her hand to halt Alessia's coming protest, "that as a werewolf, you can recover from a feeding quickly. I also want you to take a disease potion after every time I feed."

Alessia's eyebrows rose. "I can't get diseases, Serana. Sanguinare vampiris won't affect me unless you purposely t-"

"Please, Love. I know it seems unnecessary, but… humor me? Give me some peace of mind that I won't…" Serana felt the oncoming tears, the memory a twisting knife in her heart. "H-hurt you again."

Instantly, Alessia pulled Serana to her and held her tightly. Her mate's warmth, her breathing, her beating heart, her vitality… All of it a balm that Serana let herself get lost in for a moment. Her mate rumbled, "I'll do it. I'll take whatever horrible tasting concoctions you tell me to. I'll even eat fish, if you ask. I promise. Just, please, don't cry."

Try as she might to keep from doing so, Serana chuckled through her tears. "I love you, my Alpha."

The words pulled a loud thrum from her wolf. A sound full of pride, adoration, and devotion. "And I love you, my mate."

That night Serana fed from her beloved as they made love. The bite was gentle, though her hunger and instincts pushed her to do more. She restrained herself for the most part. There were multiple bites in… strategic places. To her delight, it drove her wolf absolutely out of her mind. Which, given how merciless Alessia had been the night before, Serana had no qualms about returning the favor.

Alessia

For a million and one reasons, Alessia really didn't want to open those doors. At her side, Lucia it seemed really didn't want her to open the doors either. To her other side, Serana waited calmly as Alessia gathered her courage and resolve. The breakfast and alchemical medley sat heavy in her gut.

The past few days had been some of the best days of her life. Her nights spent skin to skin with her beloved, and the days spent watching Serana and Lucia at work downstairs in their little laboratory. The lessons remained as her mate had promised. Simple ones with no possible uses that could cause trouble. Well, accept that invisibility one. Though it was taught only after Lucia had given her word it wouldn't be used for any trickery. While the two alchemists piddled away with potions, Alessia had taken to her workshop. Her armor needed some repair, as did what little protection Serana wore.

She'd begun designs for some armor for her mate. Something just as light as the simple cloth and leather Serana normally wore, but with some changes here or there to add to the cloth's resistance. There were plenty of materials at her disposal. Even some leftover dragon scales that were light, yet strong, enough to serve. It was the work of a day to get the armor ready. And there was no need to call Serana away from her teaching to acquire measurements. By now, Alessia knew every inch of her mate's body. _That_ she had memorized thoroughly and with great vigor.

When that project was completed, Alessia began another. With a large piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal, she began drawing out the castle courtyard garden from memory. The detentions were a little off, but then again it was a rough sketch she planned to use only as a reference for another one she wished to design. It would be larger, accommodating a variety of different plants and herbs. Shadowy places to grow the mushrooms and other light sensitive greenery. A Dwarven piping mechanism, pipes she'd already had installed on the property in question just in case she ever decided to take up farming, to aid in both watering and providing a proper habitat for fish and other aquatic plants. Maybe even an apiary to help with pollination. The stonework would be a daunting task, but she was confident there were capable craftsmen in Skyrim.

The task lasted her until the end of the day. She hadn't heard Serana call her up for their evening meal until her mate actually came to get her. Alessia had hidden the many sketches, hoping for them to be a surprise. The design had become quite extensive, branching up a stony hillside into an interior herb garden that also connected to a laboratory much like the one she'd seen in Valerica's tower. _That_ also connected to an elaborate library, forge, and enchantment laboratory. Which all eventually became part of a fairly large house upon a slightly rocky hillside. A plot of land Alessia actually owned, but hadn't done much with aside from make nice with a nearby giant tribe. Doing so had made it so she was able to hire them to aid in laying the Dwarven pipping years ago. It was tricky, but with a few alterations it would service the entire house as well as the garden. Maybe more.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Lucia reached over and took Alessia's hand. The touch snapped her out of the past and into the present dilemma. How to convince Jarl Balgruuf to allow his heir to court her daughter. She didn't say anything at first, which seemed to worry Lucia further. "Ms. Ser- I mean… Mother, Mama doesn't look so good. Maybe we can do this tomorrow?"

Hearing Lucia call Serana "Mother" made Alessia's heart swell with pride. They were a family, and even though she had absolutely no idea how she was going to get through the next few hours, she knew it wouldn't be alone. From the smile on Serana's face, Alessia knew she loved hearing the new title as well.

"I doubt you're getting off the hook that easily, Sweetheart." Serana grinned. "I think this is going to happen whether you or your Mama like it or not."

The girl deflated. "Yes, Mother."

"Be on your best behavior, Little One. No fighting with Dagny or Nelkir. Be sure to give Jarl Balgruuf the antidote and apologize to both he and Dagny for the itching powder." When Lucia nodded, Alessia turned to Serana. "We need to be careful, Love. Irileth will see your eyes right away and be on the offensive. I'd prefer not to have to kill my old friend."

"Yes, I know. Anything else we need to watch out for?"

"Keep an eye on Hrongar, the jarl's brother and my fellow thane. He'll probably be there too. Proventus won't be a threat. The man is a diplomat, not a fighter. And the only other person who might make an appearance would be the court wizard, Farengar. He's one to watch." Alessia thought, but couldn't think of anyone else worth mentioning. With a deep breath, she shoved the doors to Dragonsreach open and went inside.

The keep was much the same as her first visit all those years ago. Then, however, she had been a stranger and had been treated as such. Irileth had drawn steel on her almost instantly. Today though, the guards nodded to her in a warm and respected greeting. As did what servants were nearby. The three mounted the stairs and beheld the long tables, the massive fire pit, the dais and the carved dragon bone throne. As per usual, Jarl Balgruuf was seated in said throne, chattering away Whiterun Hold politics with Irileth, Proventus and Hrongar.

It was unusual for any of Balgruuf's children to also be about the dais. Currently, both Dagny and Frothar were standing nearby. The young girl sulked, her arms crossed and glaring daggers at her older brother. Alessia noticed a few reddish rash like patches of skin on her arms and around her collar. Frothar however, stood tall and facing his father. The two were talking adamantly about something as Alessia and her females approached. Proventus, an older man with gray hair and wrinkled face, noticed them first.

"Ah, Harbinger. There you are." He said with a smile as he came to meet them, drawing the attention of those gathered.

"Good morning, Proventus." Alessia bowed slightly, both Lucia and Serana following suit. "How does your leg fair?"

"Oh, aches every now and again. But then, I am getting old." The old man had been injured during a Stormcloak raid during the war. Though Proventus was no warrior, he showed his courage by standing his ground during the attack. "I presume you have come to see Jarl Balgruuf? You, your daughter and-"

The old man's eyes widened once he really _looked_ at Serana. Her mate bowed respectfully, making sure to show she had no weapons on her. Alessia had insisted on going to Dragonsreach with no blades of any kind. Doing so would only make everyone far more nervous than was safe. Alessia motioned to her mate. "May I introduce my betrothed, Lady Serana. Ambassador of the vampire rebels resisting the Volkihar vampires."

"A-Ambassador?" Proventus looked at though he were about to faint.

"And my new mother." Lucia piped in. The grin on her face practically radiated her sincere joy of that fact.

"As you can see, Proventus, we have much to discuss with the jarl. Is he available to see us?" Alessia prodded the man into action.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I will inform Balgruuf that you are here." And with that, the old man darted away.

Alessia remained where she was while Proventus climbed the dais to speak with the jarl. Not surprising, Irileth and Hrongar drew their weapons and positioned themselves on either side of the throne. Irileth was Balgruuf's trusted housecarl. Had been so for many years before Alessia had come to Whiterun. She and the dark elf hadn't much liked each other during their first encounter. That changed once Balgruuf sent them both to deal with a dragon threatening Whiterun Hold. They'd bonded in the battle. Not necessarily gained a liking for one another, but at least a decent amount of respect. Their friendship grew over the next few years while Alessia aided in keeping the civil war out of Whiterun Hold, and worked to halt the dragon attacks.

Hrongar was another story entirely. The big, burly, man instantly respected Alessia as the fabled Dragonborn. Even going so far as to suggest the two wed to make "true Nord children". She'd politely declined, though his advances hadn't ceased. He'd actually tried convincing Balgruuf to _make_ Alessia wed him. An act that was immediately denied and shunned by the jarl, thank the Gods. Maybe now, since it was obvious Proventus had mentioned the betrothal, Hrongar would take the hint. Or at least back off for a time. Preferably permanently.

Proventus approached them again, this time with a dutiful and professional air about him. "The jarl will see you now. Please, come with me."

Alessia led the others as they followed the old steward to the dais. Balgruuf stood as they approached, his arms folded neatly behind his back. The past years had aged the jarl. Flecks of white peppered his reddish gold hair and beard, and his face bore the wrinkles of age. He was still formidable. She'd seen him used the battle axe resting at his hip to great effect. As such, she halted well out of the weapons easy reach. Serana and Lucia standing on either side and a step behind.

"Welcome, my Thane. From what I heard from Aela the Huntress, you were gravely injured. I am glad to see you well." Balgruuf lowered his head in a slight bow of greeting. It wasn't very deep, but then again _he_ was the jarl here.

Alessia bowed, far lower than Balgruuf. "Tha-"

"What is the meaning of this, Alessia?" Hrongar bellowed, pointing his big two-handed great sword at Serana. "You dare bring one of those filthy things here?"

"Watch your tongue, Hrongar." Alessia glared at the man, doing her best not to growl. The general populace of Whiterun wasn't aware of her lycanthropy. Only Balgruuf, a man she trusted with the secret, knew. Though he had balked at first, eventually he'd accepted it. Respected her even.

The thane grunted. "Oh, have I insulted you little bed warmer? Pah! Not a season has past since your daughter was taken by the likes of _them_ , and now you f-"

"Enough, Brother!" The jarl's voice echoed throughout the great hall. "The Harbinger has never led us astray before. I will at least hear what she has to say on the matter."

"Thank you, my friend. But first, I believe the two young ladies here have some unfinished business." Alessia nodded to Lucia, giving her permission to make her proper apology.

The girl went off to the side of the dais where both Frothar and Dagny had placed themselves. Lucia was careful not to make eye contact with the young man as she offered Dagny the small vial of antidote. "I'm sorry for what we did. My new mother taught me how to make something to help with the itching. It tastes pretty bad, but it will make the rashes go away."

Dagny said nothing, snatching the bottle with an indignant huff. But after a grunt from her father, her attitude changed a bit. She nodded, still glaring daggers at her older brother. "Thank you."

"That is good." Balgruuf himself seemed a bit relieved. It was no secret his daughter was a bit of a brat. It was probably the reason why Frothar had masterminded the prank to begin with. "To the kitchens, Dagny. Perhaps some honey will help the medicine go down easier."

"Yes, Father." The girl groaned as she disappeared with a servant.

"Frothar. To your studies, Son. The Harbinger and I need to speak on-"

"Forgive me, Balgruuf, but there is another matter I wish to discuss involving your eldest and my Lucia." Alessia cautiously interrupted, though the jarl didn't take offense. Proventus and Hrongar were more than willing to do that for him though. Both men puffed up as if to voice their disapproval, but another grunt from their jarl silenced them.

"Aye, I thought you might. It is a discussion we will have, Alessia, but first I must insist we speak of the vampire threat. You have my word, we will speak of our children afterward." Alessia nodded, satisfied with the compromise. The jarl sighed. "Frothar, perhaps the young lady would like to see Farengar's laboratory. I'm sure our court wizard would be happy to have a fellow alchemical student to lecture."

"Yes, Father." The boy beamed at Lucia, who returned the smile. Another grunt from Balgruuf and Frothar dropped the grin.

"I expect you to behave as a perfect gentleman, my son." Balgruuf warned, a glare at the boy all the extra incentive needed. A similar glare at Lucia from both Alessia and Serana warned _her_ to behave herself. "I will send for you both when our other business is concluded."

Dismissed, the two left by a small hallway just to the side of the great hall. They wouldn't be going far. Farengar's quarters were a short walk from the main chamber. Alessia had spent quite a lot of time there while the court wizard taught her the basics of enchanting. And Balgruuf had spoken true. Farengar also dabbled in some minor alchemical experiments and would love having Lucia there asking him questions.

Once the children were gone, Balgruuf stretched before motioning towards one of the long tables beside the fire pit. "Please, have a seat. Should I call for wine or ale? I'm sorry, Lady Serana. I don't have any…"

With a smile, Serana said, "Wine will do just fine. Thank you."

Alessia asked for the same, then pulled a chair out for Serana. She herself took the seat immediately to the right, forcing the four remaining to take up the chairs on the opposite side of the table. Balgruuf, once done ordering a servant to bring their selected beverages, sat across from Alessia while Proventus took the seat across from Serana. As expected, Irileth and Hrongar chose not to sit. Thankfully, they had seen fit to sheath their weapons. Hrongar still glared, obviously unhappy. Irileth made eye contact with Alessia long enough to nod a silent greeting. The woman spoke only when she felt the need to do so, favoring to listen.

"So, a vampire ambassador? I'd heard the rumors coming out of Jorrvaskr, but honestly I didn't quite believe them. Let alone your betrothal." The jarl slouched in his seat, something Alessia had noticed about the man upon her first visit to Dragonsreach. "I confess, Alessia, I don't know how I should feel about this."

"It is quite an… unusual situation." Alessia reached under the table and took her mate's hand. "Perhaps were we to start from the beginning, it would explain a few things."

"Aye, I think that might be for the best. From Aela's message, I'm aware of the issue. But some things are still unclear." Balgruuf sipped at his ale, content to sit and listen apparently. "Continue on then. You have my full attention."

It took the better part of the morning to tell the story in its entirety. They left out the budding romance between them, only revealing parts that were important. Which were few. Alessia's stint as a vampire caused a bit of a stir, but they had planned for it. Before they'd left Breezehome, the two agreed upon an alternative explanation on how they'd cured Alessia's vampirism. It was known there was a man near Morthal who specialized in curing those who wished to be rid of the curse. Alessia eluded that they had payed the man a visit, and the ritual had taken time to recover from.

At this, Balgruuf simply looked at Alessia. A question. Unspoken confirmation of her current condition. She allowed Wolf to show in her eyes. A quick flash of the wild beast she truly was. Whether the jarl understood or not, she didn't know. The man leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and brooded.

Irileth huffed a short laugh, the first sound she'd made the entire morning. "You have an odd habit of getting yourself mixed up in prophecies, Alessia."

"Yes, but at least this one isn't an immortal flying lizard."

The dark elf grinned, raising one eyebrow. "Just an immortal vampire with a vicious mean streak?"

"My father needs to be stopped, Sir." Serana cut in, speaking to Balgruuf. "He has an army of vampires and thralls at his beck and call. The Dawnguard will need the aid of the jarls to defeat them."

"I agree. The attacks have only grown more numerous of late. It seems that they are testing our resolve to fight back. Should this be part of some master strategy…" The jarl focused on Serana. "Tell me, have you truly sided against your own kind? Against your own father?"

Alessia squeezed her mate's hand gently. It was a test, she knew, and tried to express that knowledge to Serana as best she could. Her beloved squeezed back, and nodded to Balgruuf. "I have. He is not the man I once knew. He would see mankind enslaved to his will or dead at his feet. At first, my issues were a family matter. Now, my reasons for betraying him are far, far greater. I wish to protect this world and all it's people. Especially those I have come to love… My betrothed, my new daughter, as well as others. I will do what I must to see them safe from whatever my father has planned."

For a few heartbeats, Balgruuf simply looked at Serana. Her mate returned the stare without so much as a blink. The man frowned then broke eye contact. A sort of melancholy overcame the jarl as he said, "I believe you, Lady Serana. Though I'm unsure exactly how a single vampire can help turn this tide."

Alessia huffed. "Balgruuf, one single pain in your ass was responsible for killing the last immortal to threaten our homeland."

"And so now I have two pains in my ass?" The jarl grinned, though still sad. "I hope Serana will be far less so than you were."

" _Are._ " Irileth chimed in. "She's still a pain in the ass, my jarl."

After a few moments of chuckling, Serana continued. "In regards to your concern, there actually is something we can do proactively."

"Oh, and what's that, Ambassador?" Hrongar said the word 'ambassador' as though he were a sniveling child.

Serana simply glared at the man, cowing him before turning her attention back to Balgruuf. "When I returned to Castle Volkihar after my slumber, I saw a map in my father's chambers. On it were the locations to numerous hidden vampire strongholds and weapon caches. Those locations are now yours to do with as you like. You and the other jarls of Skyrim."

"Pah! And how are we to know you're not leading us into a trap?" The big man pointed an accusing finger at Serana. "This could easily be a ploy to lure our men into danger. Bolster your numbers and diminish our own. Clever little whoring bitc-"

Before Hrongar finished the insult, Alessia was up and planting a fist into the man's chiseled jaw. Though she wanted to do more, she stopped while she was still in control of herself. Wolf snarled to be free and tear into the foolish man who'd insulted their mate. The blow wasn't at full strength, but hard enough to stagger the man. He roared and rounded on Alessia, reaching up and drawing his greatsword.

To her surprise, Serana was suddenly between her and Hrongar. Wolf's snarl was drowned out in her mate's ferocious hiss. Bared fangs and all. The sight of her beloved must have been quite frightening, because the angry thane paused. It was all the time Irileth needed. The housecarl leapt into Hrongar's path and intercepted the greatsword with her own blade.

"Stand down, Hrongar!" Balgruuf bellowed.

"The she-devil attacked me. It is my right to-"

"After you repeatedly insulted our guest. I'm surprised the Harbinger waited as long as she did to defend her future wife's honor." The jarl growled as he stood from his chair. "Sheath your weapon, Brother, or I will have you in chains and locked in a cell until you regain your senses."

Proventus, who had been silent up until now, said in a small, quiet voice, "Perhaps there is a way to test the validity of her claims. Not that I doubt you, Lady Ambassador, but…"

"I take no offense, Sir. I was going to suggest something along those lines anyway." Serana, her back still pressed up against Alessia protectively, kept her eye on Hrongar. "There is a cave a few miles northwest of the city. It is supposed to be a small cache of weapons and lightly guarded. You'll know the place by the bloody handprint on a stone nearby the entrance."

"The Dark Brotherhood uses a handprint as their mark." Proventus pointed out.

"True. But their calling cards are usually far more subtle. Plus, the Brotherhood's famous door wouldn't allow passage to just anyone. The Volkihar vampires have no such safeguards." Alessia explained, knowing full well Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood knew of and has been trying to locate the copycat. Perhaps sending the leader a short message about the vampires would be of help. Couldn't hurt to try. But then again with how they had left things between them, maybe it would hurt.

"Splendid. Once we are done here, I'll arrange a detail of men to raid the cache." The old man seemed to catch himself. "That is, of course, if Jarl Balgruuf agrees."

The jarl still hadn't removed his gaze from his younger brother. Hrongar hadn't heeded his brother's command either. As such, Irileth still stood on guard and ready to deflect any blows aimed towards Serana or Alessia. Balgruuf straightened his spine.

"Last chance, Brother. Put the sword down and walk away. Now." Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding as Hrongar huffed and stomped away and up the stairs. Irileth watched him go, waiting until he was well out of sight before sheathing her own sword and turning back to Balgruuf. The man sighed, but sat back down. "Proventus, gather a group of men and send them to investigate the location. Irileth, I want you to lead the group. Kill any resistance and take what weapons you find. And send someone to fetch me a map."

"Yes, my jarl." With that, Irileth and Proventus marched off to carry out their leader's orders.

When at last Alessia and Serana were alone with Balgruuf, and no immediate threats lurking about, the two females retook their seats. The three were silent for a long time, all unsure exactly how to have their next discussion. In that time, a servant appeared with a rolled up parchment. It proved to be the map Balgruuf had asked for. Serana began marking locations right away, noting caches and strongholds with different symbols. A large portion of the strongholds were located near and around Volkihar Castle while the weapons were scattered all throughout Skyrim.

Impressed with her beloved's memory, Alessia almost forgot Balgruuf's presence until he spoke. "To the… other matter then. I assume Aela told you what occurred between our children?"

"Yes. I heard from both Aela and Lucia." Alessia envied Serana's task. Right now she could most certainly use the distraction. "Lucia also told me Frothar has made his feelings for her… dare I say intentions, known."

Balgruuf groaned, running his fingers through his graying hair. "That boy will be the death of me. I warned him not to toy with the young woman."

"You don't believe his feeling towards Lucia are genuine?"

"Genuine or no, the boy has obligations and responsibilities as my heir. Though your daughter is a remarkable young woman, allowing their… puppy love to continue is cruel. Eventually Frothar will marry someone more fitting to his… station." Balgruuf knew he'd erred when he heard Alessia's low growl suddenly rise in volume. "Now, don't do that, Alessia. You know I have the utmost respect for you and all you've done for our people. And Lucia, as I said, is a fine young woman who will make some lucky young man very happy someday. It simply cannot be-"

"Father, you would deny me such a fine young woman simply because she was common?" To the adult's surprise, the young man in question appeared from the hallway leading towards the laboratory. Lucia stood with him, their hands locked together tightly.

"Frothar, I told you to remain with Farengar until I sent for you. You continue to disobey me, boy." Balgruuf rose from his chair. Both Alessia and Serana followed.

Frothar straightened his spine and puffed out his chest. "I am no _boy_. I am seventeen. A man grown by your own words."

"I said _near_ a man grown."

"It matters not. I will not marrying whatever pompous and spoiled noble born brat you've picked out for me. I will marry whomever _I_ choose." Calmly, though his father practically foamed at the mouth, Frothar approached Alessia and bowed formally. "Harbinger Alessia, I humbly ask for your permission to court your daughter, Lucia."

"I, uh…" Alessia stuttered, unsure exactly what to feel at that moment.

The jarl looked as though he were about to explode with anger, but her eyes remained on Lucia. The girl looked… hopeful. Practically begged for a favorable response. Wolf was none too pleased, but that was to be expected. She took the time to explain to Wolf what the term 'courting' meant. It helped very little. At least a formal courting would mean the two couldn't wed until Alessia gave them permission to do so. A few years of courting would see to it that the two actually _wanted_ to be married. Though… saying yes would surely damage her relationship with Balgruuf. What would the man do? Banish her? Revoke her titles? Or worse, punish Frothar in some way?

Serana's hand slipped into Alessia's. It was a calming touch, one she desperately needed. She would say yes, but needed to be sure the boy understood the consequences. "Are you sure this is what you want, young man? Even if it goes against your father's wishes?"

"Think on your actions, my son." Balgruuf said. The words were not said in warning, but as though a lesson was to be learned.

"After my mother died, you took a second wife not of noble blood. Nelkir barely speaks of her, I think it pains him to do so, but I remember her well. And I remember you, Father. You were… different with Nelkir's mother than you were with mine. Happier." The young man looked to the girl at his side, to their joined hands, then returned his attention to his father. "I want what you had then. The joy and happiness. If I believe I can find that with someone as… brave and smart and beautiful as Lucia, then I will do whatever I must to keep her."

 _Gods above_ … Alessia's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Her job of convincing Balgruuf was certainly no longer necessary. If such a speech couldn't change the jarl's mind, she believed nothing would. Even Wolf seemed impressed by the boy's candor. Perhaps the whelp truly was a good mate for her pup.

It took a moment for Jarl Balgruuf the Greater to regain his ability to speak. When he at last did, he said, "You do me proud, my son."

Frothar looked as though he'd grown to ten feet tall. And Lucia… Aside from the day she'd brought her home, Alessia couldn't think of a moment the girl looked happier. Still, Wolf wasn't quite sure about allowing this 'courting'. The girl was still young. Still a pup. Wolf wasn't ready to entrust Lucia's safety to an untested whelp.

Her indecision must have shown. Lucia said softly, "Please, Mama."

 _Well… shit._ Alessia groaned. _That does it._

Just out of curiosity, Alessia looked to Serana for her input. Her mate simply grinned, knowing full well how Wolf was taking everything. But Serana nodded, giving their joined hands a confident squeeze. Alessia sighed. "Alright, then. You have my permission to court my daughter. Prove to me you are worthy of her, and I _might_ consider allowing you two to wed in a few… years."

Even though the girl obviously wanted to leap forward and hug her mothers, the desire to remain holding hands with Frothar won out. Instead the young couple bowed and thanked the adults profusely. Wolf rumbled, no where near done with the two just yet.

"But! No more of this sneaking around, Frothar. I mean it. I catch you two out at night, alone, I swear by all the Gods I will…" And the threats continued until Wolf was satisfied the boy was sufficiently terrified, and Lucia sufficiently mortified. Parenting at its finest.


	23. Chapter 23: Blind

Chapter 23: Blind

Alessia

The days at home passed by way too quickly for Alessia's liking. The people of Whiterun, though timid at first, had done their best to make Serana feel welcome. A few absolutely refused to go near her, while others practically jumped at the opportunity to speak to a peaceable vampire. After her information proved not only correct, but unexpectedly profitable, even the guards took the time to acknowledge and thank her. Already a handful of nearby Volkihar vampire hideouts and caches had been raided. A decidable victory as far as Balgruuf was concerned. The jarl, now certain of the validity of the locations, sent the information Serana provided to every other jarl in Skyrim. Hoping that with it, they could put a stop to the vampire attacks altogether.

Lucia, though Alessia knew the girl wished to spend time with Frothar, remained with her mothers. Their time to leave and continue their quest was drawing nearer with each passing day. Alessia's strength returned in full, bolstered by all the potions her mate was giving her. As promised, Alessia didn't refuse a drop. Stocking up on the daily doses was made easier with Lucia's help. Her two females continued lessons while Alessia busied herself in her workshop. Serana going so far as to jot down lesson plans in a journal as they laid in bed before sleep. It was arranged for Arcadia to oversee their daughter's workmanship while they were away.

But eventually the day arrived when the two were to depart. Alessia had decided upon the southern route towards the Rift and with no wagon. On horseback alone they could move far faster. The reason to go south being a large group of vampires taking residence in the Helgen ruins. They would go so far as the dragon burned town with a group of Companion warriors, aid them in exterminating the vampires, then continue on to Fort Dawnguard. Were Helgen not technically part of Falkreath Hold, and thus under Jarl Siddgeir's rule, a host of Whiterun guards would gladly have joined the battle. But, as Balgruuf explained, his relationship with Siddgeir had become strained of late. The southern jarl had knowingly harbored a group of bandits on the run from Whiterun guards. It was suspected that Siddgeir had had dealing with the bandit leader in the past and was hiding them in order to keep their business dealings secret.

Alessia knew for certain the claims were true. At one time Jarl Siddgeir had tried to hire her services as an assassin to find and deal with a bandit leader who'd been ignoring the jarl's commands. She'd dealt with the bandits, but refused any and all payments or rewards. She'd even gone so far as to warn him never to call upon her again. As such, she rarely traveled into Falkreath unless absolutely necessary.

Leaving was difficult, as it always was. On the road again, with her Companions all around and her beloved seated behind her, that familiar feeling of wanderlust slid into place. That yearning for action and adventure she'd had ever since childhood. She sighed, breathing in the fresh air tinged with dust and horse hair. At her back, Serana chuckled as her hand snaked around Alessia's waist.

"Feeling good, are we?" Serana said, gently nipping at her ear.

Alessia thrummed low in her throat. "Tease."

"I like the sounds you make when I do that." Her mate purred, but toned down the lust when one of their Companions took notice. The man was trying, and failing, not to stare. "How far is Helgen from here?"

"A little over a day's ride. We'll stop for the night in Riverwood, then continue on to Helgen at first light. There isn't much left of the ruin so we're hoping to take out the thralls first then the vampires while they're trapped by the sunlight." Alessia turned slightly so she could look back at Serana. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"With what? Attacking the vampires?"

Alessia had thought about the possibility, but hadn't ever the courage to ask the question. "I _am_ asking you to kill your own people. To kill your father's men. I realized I'd never asked if that bothered you at all."

"They are not _my_ people anymore, Alessia." Though she was sure it wasn't meant to be harsh, Serana's voice meant her words were final. "You and Lucia are my people. A vampire threatens you, or anyone else, I don't care who they are. I will kill them."

"And your father? Are you willing to kill him?" It was a hard truth, but one they would eventually have to face. It was unlikely Harkon could be stopped by any other means than death. The male was just too fixated on this prophecy. On getting Serana and doing… whatever it was he planned on doing. Alessia felt her mate's grip tighten. She pitied her beloved. It was not a choice she envied. "You know he won't stop."

"I know." She whispered, leaning her head down and resting it between Alessia's shoulder blades.

They rode that way in silence for a time. Alessia's hand found it's way from the saddle horn to her mate's hand at her waist. "When the time comes, if you want me to, I will do it. You need only ask."

She felt her mate nod, but heard no response. A gentle squeeze of her hand was the only comfort she could give, but a returned squeeze said it was enough.

* * *

Riverwood was a simple enough little village. It's main source of employment was an old lumber mill owned by Gerdur and Hod. In recent years their son, Frodnar, had taken over the mill's day to day work. Other than the mill work to be done, there was the general store, the blacksmith and the Sleeping Giant Inn. The general store owner held Alessia in high esteem. After she'd fled the destruction wrought by Alduin at Helgen and the eye of the Imperial soldiers on her trail, Lucian Valerius and his sister Camilla, had hired her for a few odd and end jobs around the store. It had earned her enough coin to purchase the equipment and food to get her to Whiterun.

They stayed in the inn that night, the Companions taking up what rooms remained. Though there were only a few available room to be had, the men insisted that their Harbinger and her betrothed have a room all their own. That evening, while the men drank their mead and sang their songs, Alessia walked hand in hand with Serana along the riverbank. It was the first time the two had been "alone" since returning to Whiterun and Alessia intended to savor every moment of it. The small supper they'd brought was nothing more than bread, cheese and wine.

While they ate, she told the story of her first few days in Skyrim spent on the run from the Imperial army. How she'd hidden in Riverwood with the help of an Imperial soldier, Hadvar. She'd escaped Helgen with the man, saved his life in fact, and he'd repaid her by _not_ arresting her again. For those first few days, Alessia remembered the fear that ate away at her. Fear of the Imperial chopping block. Fear of the black dragon that haunted her dreams. Fear that it might return to finish the job. It was only later on she realized the irony in Alduin's appearance.

Serana chuffed. "I see what you mean. Alduin saved the one person capable of killing him."

"My head was on the chopping block with the axe ready to strike." Alessia leaned backwards and stretched out her legs. "A second longer and the world would have had to wait for another Dragonborn to appear. If it survived that long. Had Alduin known who he'd spared that day…"

"Remarkable luck." Her mate mused. "Almost like divine intervention."

"Heh. Considering _who_ intervened? Divine isn't the word I'd use."

Serana chuckled then stared out over the rushing river water. It was a calming sound. One Alessia wished there was more of in Whiterun. It smelt… clean. Pure. And as the sun went down and the nighttime sounds began to mingle along with the river… Music. Luna Moths started dancing in the breeze, weaving chaotic webs of lights in the darkening sky. Alessia had picked this particular spot for their picnic dinner for this exact reason. This spot was, for whatever reason, always teaming with the beautiful nighttime insect. Serana gasped as dozens upon dozens of the bugs filled the air above their small patch of soft grass.

"They're beautiful…" Her mate said, her eyes locked on a particular fluttering ball of light hovering mere inches from her face.

"I thought you might like to see them. It was one of the reasons I insisted we stop in Riverwood for the night instead of-" Serana was on her without warning, cutting off her words with her kiss. It was so vicious, Alessia bit down on her own lip in surprise. The blood only made her mate all the more excited. Serana began tearing at Alessia's armor, seeming desperate for bare skin. Though Alessia was certainly enjoying herself, another small part of her was very much aware that the village was not as far away as she'd like. When Serana allowed her up for air, Alessia gasped, "We're not far enough a-"

"I don't care." Serana growled, finally getting a section of Alessia's armor off and exposing her undershirt.

Knowing full well there was no talking her out of it, Alessia said, "Love, someone could see. Or hear."

" _I don't care._ " Her mate stopped trying to undress her and looked up, her face bathed in white light from the Luna Moth wings. When she returned her gaze, Serana smiled and cupped Alessia's face. "Make love to me here, in this place, in this moment, so that I might recall the memory in the hard times to come."

So, Alessia did. How could she deny her love such a request?

Serana

From what it appeared, the bandits that had previously inhabited Helgen fell victim to the Volkihar vampires and became an army of thralls. Well most of them. What few remained that were unable to fight were chained in one of the few standing towers and fed upon. Blood slaves… Fed only enough to keep them breathing, but weak enough so that they were incapable of defending themselves. Serana stood back as the Companions removed the shackles and gave the poor bastards what little comfort they could.

The battle had been hard fought. Hard won. But their strategy had worked well. Very few of the vampires were willing to put themselves at risk and aid their thralls in the sunlight. It effectively cut their numbers in half. Once all the peons were dealt with, getting to the vampires had been a struggle. The cowards had barricaded themselves inside while their thralls fought and died. That's when Alessia had ordered all the buildings the vampires occupied burned to the ground.

Though brutal, the tactic worked well. The Companions blocked every exit with rubble, or wagons, or whatever sort of detritus was available. What places they couldn't block, men stood with weapons ready to kill any escaping vampires. A few well placed flaming arrows, and the whole tower went up in smoke. All but one. When it's inhabitants realized what was about to happen, they leapt from the tower and took their chances with hand to hand combat. It was a quicker death, but death all the same.

It was that tower where Serana and Alessia stood now while the Companions cared for the blood slaves in their last few moments. Serana felt… Well, she really didn't know how she felt. She supposed guilty was a fair guess. Guilt and disgust. Regret… Regret that she'd allowed things with the vampires to go so far. Truly, she knew there were places where vampires did such horrible things. Hell, Volkihar Castle was one of them. Even there, the blood slaves were cared for. But here… seeing such disregard for life from her kind. Her own kin…

Just at that moment, one of the blood slaves opened his eyes and looked up. He screamed at the sight of her. A terrified, blood curdling, scream that echoed off the stone tower walls. Serana jumped, startled that any of the poor men had the strength remaining to make such a sound. The shriek cut off as the man began convulsing.

"Gods! I need some help over here!" One of the Companions shouted as two more came to help him retrain the man.

Serana left after only a moment more of watching the man die. She stood just outside the door trying and failing to keep herself under control. Fists and teeth clenched, both in rage and hate. Breathing made her focus on something other than the anger. She smelt the smoke first. That putrid smell of burnt vampire. Burnt men. The stink of unwashed bodies and male sweat. Blood and bile.

So focused on her sense of smell, Serana smelt Alessia before she felt her wolf embrace her from behind. That scent of wild she loved so much. The scent of the forest and earth and mountain air, laced with her own cold and dry scent. Proof of their mating. She breathed it in, feeling it calm her like nothing else could.

"You didn't do this, Serana." Alessia whispered in her ear, pulling Serana tightly against her chest.

"I didn't stop it either." She hissed to herself. "All that time in the castle and I did nothing."

Her mate remained silent for a time, tightening her grip. "You are _now_."

Serana turned her head slightly, stealing a small kiss from her beloved before resting their heads together. "What will become of them?"

"Most won't survive much longer. We're doing what we can to make their passing easier." Though neither one of them wanted to leave the embrace, some of the Companions were exiting the tower with hastily made stretchers between them. The bodies upon them were both the living and the dead. They parted, allowing the men through. "All will be taken to Falkreath for either burial or recovery. What few find it in themselves to live will undergo treatment, just in case they've contracted sanguinare vampiris."

"And Helgen?" Serana asked.

Her wolf sighed, running a hand through her hair. Serana noticed it had grown fairly long, at least now an inch or so short of her chin. Perhaps later on she'd ask if Alessia would like it cut. "I can't spare the men to hold it. Not if we're to get these men to real help in enough time to save them. Most of them, at least. I've asked the Companions to speak with Jarl Siddgeir about placing a garrison here. The lazy bastard should have done so _years_ ago."

"And if he won't?"

"Oh, he will." An evil, slightly maniacal, grin spread across Alessia's face. "I've written a very pointed letter telling him exactly what I'll do if he allows this to happen again."

* * *

They made it as far as the Treva River, just short of an old fort Alessia had once helped a man retake after a group of bandits had kidnapped his family. They would have taken refuge there during the night hours, but Alessia knew the man and his family had died years back from an illness. Thus the fort was most likely inhabited by another group of bandits. Instead, they chose a quiet spot by the river not easily accessed due to the near sheer drop from the cliffs above. Alessia knew a "safe" passage down to the riverside, having spent hours along this river looking for a way inside the fort. A few elemental runes along the path and they needn't worry about anyone sneaking up on them in the middle of the night.

During their short trek from the road to the river, Alessia had shot a few pheasants for their supper and Serana harvested a number of edible herbs. They had supplies enough for their journey, but didn't want to break into their stores unless necessary. As a team they made camp, Alessia plucking and setting their meal to cooking while Serana attempted the damn tent. After a while, her wolf took over the construction, stealing a short kiss during the trade off, allowing Serana to finish with the food preparation.

Jasa fed and dozing happily against the now warmed rock wall, the two females settle down to eat. Though she'd been feeding regularly directly from the vein, Alessia bled a little in Serana's bowl before handing it to her. It reminded her of their first few nights together, camping out in the wilderness. It surprised her to realize, not much of Alessia's attitude had changed. Though they were far closer than they were at that time, her mate had always taken great care of her. Always tried to make her feel comfortable. It made her smile as she dug into her meal.

After they ate, Serana dug in her pack for a small knife she carried for herb collection. Holding it up she motioned towards the log they'd used as a seat and said, "Sit."

Seeming to understand, Alessia obeyed. Serana thought back to the first time she'd seen her mate in that tomb. The dark, shortly cut hair so unintentionally tousled and attractive. That and those damned beautiful blue eyes… With that image in mind, she began to work.

"I meant to get this done back in Whiterun, but…" Alessia purred as Serana's nails scraped across her scalp. She knew her wolf liked that. "But it slipped my mind with everything else going on."

"Hm." Serana made a noncommittal sound to show she was listening, but focused on her task. She certainly didn't want to accidentally bald a portion of Alessia's hair. Pausing for a moment she said, "Lucia seemed happy before we left."

She felt Alessia stiffen a bit. Her wolf sighed sadly. "You were right. She's getting older and making a life for herself. Eventually she'll be grown and gone and…"

It was both a happy and sad thing, children growing up and leaving home. Serana could only imagine what Alessia was feeling. Having only recently grown close to Lucia, losing her would be hard, but she would not feel as strongly towards the loss as Alessia would.

"How long will this courting thing last? Is that a common practice with the Nords?" The curiosity was genuine. She and Alessia had pretty much skipped all traditions and gone straight for betrothal. Serana didn't mind at all, of course, but it was good to know for future reference.

"Common mostly with the nobility. Commoners go through something far less formal or lengthy, but the idea is the same. Prove to the girl's guardian that the propositioning man is worthy of and can care for her." Alessia glared into the fire. "And it will last as long as I can possibly make it. Eventually though, Balgruuf will begin pressuring me to allow things to proceed. I know the boy is well off and can care for Lucia financially. But…"

"You want to make sure this is really what she wants. That _he_ is who she wants." Serana finished. Her wolf nodded, thankfully not while she was cutting. They were silent for a long time. Listening to the rushing river. The crackling fire. The nighttime bugs in their musical songs. She wanted to ask. Needed to ask, if only to know. "Do… Would you like to have more children?"

Alessia froze. As did Serana. Things became unbelievably, uncomfortably, quiet. Finally, her beloved turned and looked up at her with an unreadable look on her face. Disbelief, shock… she couldn't decide. When Alessia spoke, it was soft. "Would- Would you _want_ children?"

"I wouldn't mind them. Actually, I'd really like more. I love Lucia as my own, but, like you said, she's getting older and will be gone soon. And once this vampire invasion is dealt with…" Serana started and the words just kept coming. "I mean I'm more than happy with just us three. It's more than I could have ever hoped for. And I'm happy with just us, but, once she's gone it might get really quiet around the house and I just thought you would like-"

The knife dropped from Serana's hand in surprise as Alessia suddenly stood and embraced her. It took a moment to realized her mate was smiling and laughing softly. "Gods, I love you."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Serana chuckled as the two parted. Alessia kissed her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, brow, chin and repeated until Serana swatted her away with a girlish giggle. "Alright, alright. Sit down so I can finish your hair."

Alessia

The groan wasn't exaggerated in the least. Part of her had really, really hoped she'd never have to step foot in the smelly keep ever again. No such luck. And no such luck that the troll sink had dissipated even a little. Even Serana flinched at the smell. Thought the place still stunk to high heaven, the interior had been cleaned out. Where dusty crates and barrels once sat, more, less dusty, crates and barrels sat.

The biggest change was further inside. The fort could now actually accommodate a large number of troops. Long tables filled the barracks dining hall. In a room to the side of that, multiple three story bunks lined the walls. Further in was a fairly large training center filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes ready for use. At the moment, dozens of Dawnguard recruits hacked away at each other at the behest of Durak. The old orc barked orders here and there, stopping to correct a recruit's form with a sword, then continuing on to the next.

Alessia waited patiently for the orc to notice them. Last thing she wanted was to lead Serana into a training ground full of vampire hunters-to-be. It took some time, but eventually Durak notice the two females at the top of the stairs waiting and watching the proceedings.

"Ah! The Dragonborn returns with her little vampire sidekick! And here I thought she'd eat you the moment you stepped outside these walls!" The orc bellowed, drawing all attention to Alessia and Serana.

Alessia growled low, fighting back the urge to throttle the old bastard. At her side, Serana hissed, "Charming."

With a smile, Alessia descended the stairs with Serana right on her heals. What recruits stood in their way, moved hastily aside with only a single glare from the two females. When at last they stood before Durak, Alessia smiled again. Being sure to show plenty of unusually sharp teeth. "Nice to see you too, Durak. Still being an ass, I see."

"Heh. Only for you, Harbinger." As much as she disliked the orc, the male didn't seem malicious in his teasing. At worst, he simply liked causing trouble. "I'm guessing you came to see the priest? He's upstairs with Isran. Oh, and thanks for the warning about the damned dragon. The big lizard had half these men shitting their pants before it told us you'd sent him."

"I did warn you in the letter I sent with Dexion." Alessia grinned, knowing exactly what she'd warned.

"A vague mention of a courier named Odahviing. Nowhere did it mention he was a fire breathing lizard." Durak growled, a pretty good imitation of a werewolf.

Alessia chuckled. "As you said, I'm the Dragonborn. I thought you might have figured it out."

The two strode off towards Isran's upstairs quarters, leaving the orc cursing up a storm. The recruits watched them go, each with their hands on their weapons. It took only a moment for Alessia to realize they were not looking at _them_ , but rather glaring at Serana. The vampire striding out of a room of vampire hunters. She swallowed the growl tearing up her throat. Calmly, she pulled Serana to a stop and turned to the training room.

"This vampire is off limits. She is an ally of the Dawnguard and is therefor not to be harmed." Her voice echoed out over the room, loud and strong. "If anyone has a problem with this, you may take it up with me. I promise not to kill you outright."

Durak laughed at the many recruits who flinched away from Alessia. The old orc's booming laughter echoing just as loudly as her own voice had. "You heard her men! Try not getting yourselves smeared on the fort walls! We just got this place cleaned up!"

Satisfied with her threat, Alessia led her mate out of the training hall and towards the stairs. Once out of earshot, Serana chuckled. "Was that really necessary?"

"It was either scare them away, or let them make a move against you and get themselves killed. I would have preferred another way, but fear tactics seemed best for now. Their minds will change once they get to know you more. Trust you more. Until then, I have no problem knocking a few heads together."

"Hmm…" Her mate moved closer while they walked, brushing their sides together. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you act all tough and territorial?"

Desire rose in Alessia again. Once her mate had learned how to push her buttons she'd teased her mercilessly. Eventually she was going to snap. Even now she wanted to throw Serana over her shoulder and sneak off into one of the many forgotten corners of the fort. Of course the echoing moans would draw attention, but then again there were doors that could be barred or locked. Hiding their romantic relationship be damned.

Serana had asked to keep their relationship a secret from the Dawnguard on the night before they were to arrive. Even though she hated the deception, Alessia agreed it was for the best. Isran would not understand, blinded by his hatred as he often was. If he learned of their betrothal… Gods help everyone in earshot. At the very least there were no beings with a higher sense of smell, and the knowledge to understand the bonding scent, currently inside the fort. The two could behave as they had before their relationship had turned romantic, but nothing could hide the bonding scent.

The man in question met them at the top of the stairs. As per usual, Isran glared at them both before simply turning around and marching back the way he came. Alessia sighed and followed, knowing the man was biting his tongue until they were relatively alone. Once inside his quarters, she wisely shut the door behind them. It took her a moment to realize that there actually _was_ a door to shut. Before it had simply been an opening in the wall.

"Harbinger." Isran growled in greeting. He ignored Serana and motioned towards a corner of the room. Dexion sat there struggling with a bowl and spoon. Had Isran not stopped her with a gesture, Alessia would have called a greeting to the old man. "Use caution when speaking with him. Ever since his sight failed, his hearing has been very sensitive."

"I'm blind, not deaf, Isran." The old man croaked. "I can hear you whispering over there."

 _Blind?_ Alessia glanced at Serana, then back towards the Moth Priest. His eyes were covered by a thick linen bandage, probably meant to keep the light from doing any more damage.

"It is good to know you yet live, Harbinger. I trust your lovely vampire friend is with you?" Dexion put down the spoon and pushed the bowl away before turning in their direction.

Serana went to him, sat at his side and took his withered old hand. "Yes, I'm here. It is good to see you, Dexion."

"Ah, there you are, my dear." The Priest pat her hand gently and smiled. "I trust your mission was successful?"

"Yes. We got the Elder Scroll, but…" Alessia approached, kneeling beside Dexion's chair. She frowned at the man, though he wouldn't know it. "What happened to your eyes?"

"My own foolishness, I'm afraid. In my haste to read the first Scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. I thought I'd be able to allay the after effects, but I was wrong. And now I'm paying for it." Despite the seriousness of the situation, the old man grinned. "At the very least I was able to see your dragon friend before my sight left me completely. Though I'm afraid I am of little use to you now."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Serana asked, her hand still in Dexion's.

"No. It will have to run its course, and there's always the chance I may never recover." Guilt hit Alessia hard. She knew by the look on Serana's face that she felt the same way. As if his sight hadn't left him, the old man shook his head in response. "Do not blame yourselves. It was my choice. I made it knowing the risks and I have no regrets. I would do it all over again because _now_ we have all three Elder Scrolls. Harkon will not be able to find the bow without them."

Isran finally cut in with an angry huff. "Neither can we, old man. Or is there another Moth Priest roaming around Skyrim this time of year?"

"There is another way, Isran. However it is dangerous. It depends on how much _you_ are willing to risk to find Auriel's Bow."

Curious, Alessia asked, "How?"

"I can't guarantee you'd be free from harm. Becoming blind could be the least of your worries. You, after all, haven't trained for this type of reading." Dexion warned. Once there was no outright refusal, he continued. "Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There is one here in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest. Performing the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide the answers we seek."

"Ritual?" Serana perked up. Something she perhaps knew a little about.

"It involves carefully removing the bark from a Canticle tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you. You will need to use a specific tool in the glade to remove the bark, an implement known as a Draw Knife. Once enough of the moths are following, they'll provide you with the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls. Every Moth Priest is taught this ritual, but few ever get the chance to perform it…" The priest sighed, a small bit of worry seeping though. "You should consider yourselves fortunate if it works for you."

"Is there any particular order I should read the Scrolls in?" Alessia asked, ignoring the impatient shuffling of boots behind her.

Dexion thought a moment, also ignoring Isran's rudeness. "The one you obtained from Volkihar Castle first. The Blood Scroll I believe. From what I saw in the first vision, the Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is the key to the prophecy."

They bid the old man farewell, Serana giving him a light peck on the cheek. The priest grinned then returned to his soup. Isran accompanied them outside, making sure to close the door before he said anything. "I've already called a few healers to do what they can for him. Though he says there is nothing to be done, I'm not willing to give up yet."

Though Isran was a prickly, mean, son of a bitch, Alessia knew his sour attitude meant he truly cared. At least in this instance. They walked in silence for a while, moving towards the front gates. The sounds of training bounced off the stone walls and reached their ears. Further off, the loud growling and grunting from the armored trolls could be heard as well. It seemed the old fort was starting to come alive with life and hope. Something the old fort hadn't housed in many a decade.

"Thank you for caring for him. Had we known that could happen…" Serana started, and Alessia expected a retort from Isran. To her surprise, the man just shrugged.

"You heard him. He knew the risk and he still did it. That said, the information he got was useful." They descended the stairs carefully. Even though Fort Dawnguard was undergoing renovations, some parts were still hazardous. "I'm guessing you two are off to find this… Ancestor Glade?"

"Yes." Alessia answered. "It seems we're finally one step ahead of Harkon. If we can get that bow…"

The man grunted in agreement. "Well, whatever you two did, the vampires are stirring. We've had reports from all over Skyrim that they've been searching for something. I'm guessing that's you two."

"Most likely. We certainly pissed off my father…" Serana sighed, but kept on. She handed Isran a folded copy of the map she'd given to the jarls. "I've provided a large number of hideouts and weapons caches to the jarls. The information is yours as well, if you want it. They've already begun chasing the Volkihar vampires out."

"And you should be receiving a large number of recruits from various holds. Jarl Balgruuf seemed confident he could convince the other jarls to send aid to the Dawnguard." Alessia added.

Isran blinked. "Been busy, have you?"

Serana paused and turned to the man. "Unlike my father, I don't want to see the world cloaked in shadow and death. We are going to stop him, or die trying."

Alessia nodded in agreement. "I'll send word when we've found the glade. Hopefully it won't take too much time to track down."

"Aye. In the meantime, I'll get the new-bloods battle ready and send a few men to wipe out these nests you spoke of." Without further adieu, he spun on his heels and marched off.

Shaking her head Alessia and Serana began the long walk down to the newly made stables to retrieve Jasa. Though her mate followed her, she asked, "Are we not staying here? It's getting late."

"Not a chance in hell. I'm not giving those trigger happy recruits the opportunity to take a shot at you." She looked up at the setting sun, calculating distance in her mind. "If we hurry, we can make it to Riften just after nightfall. I'll risk a few hours of night travel if it means your safety. And a bed without fifty other soldiers sleeping nearby."

Jasa, as always, greeted them as they approached. The horse nickered softly and nibbled at Serana's fingers as she stroked the mare's nose. Alessia gave the beast a good pat on the neck before leading her out of the stall. The stable-master held the door for her and gave a curt farewell. The glare he received sent him retreating into the stables once more.

Serana chuckled. "You really don't have to frighten them all into submission, you know."

A noncommittal noise and Alessia was up in the saddle and helping Serana settle in behind her. She hadn't expected a warm welcome from the Dawnguard, but at the very least some courtesy. After all, Serana was risking her life to help them. Willing to go against her own flesh and blood to help them. Why couldn't those idiots see that? It irked her to no end, but she tried to hide it. Try being the key word. It failed. Serana said nothing though, content to simply press herself up against Alessia back and wrap her arms around her waist. Her mate's scent so close eased her irritation drastically. As it always did.

Jasa bore them down the now well trodden path and out into the forest just north of Riften. Alessia felt the presence before she saw the large scaled creature move. Had she not immediately recognize the scaled pattern and color, she might have been a bit worried something so big had snuck up on her. Odahviing slithered through the trees like a serpent, coming only close enough to be seen and heard, but not close enough to frighten Jasa. A mistake the dragon had made only once before.

"Mal Briinah, it is good to see you alive. I feared you slain by the other immortal race." The dragon's voice was soft and nonthreatening. Again, an attempt not to startle Jasa.

"Greetings, Zeymah." Though she knew her mare disliked the smell of dragon, Alessia guided Jasa closer. Of course, the big girl protested with an unhappy snort, but obeyed. Close enough, the two dismounted and allowed Jasa to distance herself.

Odahviing bowed to them both. Alessia returned the nod and felt Serana do the same. The lizard sniffed, a little taken aback by what he smelt, and looked to Serana with a toothy grin. "And greetings to you, Zinaalkiim."

"Um… Zinaalkiimah, Brother. Not _kiim_. At least not yet." Alessia corrected, earning a puzzled look from Serana. "Zinaalkiim translates to… Honorable Wife. Kiimah is more accurate for the time being."

"And what does that mean? Kiimah?" Her mate asked, apparent curiosity in her voice.

"Bride. He… smells a lot of me on you." She grinned at the look on Serana's face. Were the female capable of blushing… Feeling a bit playful and mischievous despite the dragon watching with joyful attention, Alessia bowed to her beloved. "An appropriate title, Zinaalkiimah. My Honored Bride."

Serana rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her grin for very long. Amused, Odahviing chuffed a laugh. The heat from his breath caressing the two females. "This is well and good, Briinah. I wish you much jiik. Much joy."

"Nox, Zeymah. _We_ thank you." Alessia bowed low, Serana followed on her heels and repeated the sentiment.

The dragon rumbled. "I have returned to bade you come to the mountain. Elder Brother has need to speak with you regarding the vampires."

Alessia's eyebrows raised. Paarthurnax was right to be concerned, but the old dragon hadn't tangled himself in the affairs of mortal problems since the fall of Alduin. Even whilst training new monks in the Way of the Voice, he usually allowed the Greybeards to do a majority of the work. Though when he chose to speak, _everyone_ heeded his words. Then again, the journey to the Throat of the World's summit took them far out of their way.

Odahviing seemed to understand the problem. "I will bear you there myself, Briinah. You and your Zinaalkiimah."

"What of Jasa? Serana and I will need her if we are to continue on with our quest. And you cannot carry all three of us at once." The mare in question snorted as if in agreement with her mistress. "And we are tired, Zeymah. Night is coming and we have traveled far."

The dragon snorted. "Understood. Perhaps it might serve better to meet at the foot of the mountain. Ivarstead will provide proper care for the beast. Do so and call to me. I will fly you both to see Paarthurnax, and return you once he has said his piece."

"Yes. That will serve us better." Alessia nodded and began the farewell she knew was coming. The dragon was fidgeting in the way all dragons tended to do when grounded too long. "Please, tell Elder Brother we will see him soon."

"It shall be done. Tirahk kurlah, Briinah. Zinaalkiimah." Dust, leaves and bits of grass filled the air as Odahviing took off. Alessia covered her eyes, but coughed when she inhaled a bit of the dirt.

Once the debris cleared and the dragon soared off to the west, Serana shook off the detritus and helped Alessia do the same. "Are you in trouble with the dragons?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure Paarthurnax wants an update and information on what he and the other Dov can do to help. Another immortal race causing trouble probably worries him." Alessia answered as she remounted Jasa and pulled Serana up behind her. "It couldn't hurt to get some aid from the Dov. After all, this _is_ their world too."

They continued on for a time in silence. Alessia asked some speed from Jasa to make up for the time lost during Odahviing's unexpected visit. The mare obliged, seeming happy to really stretch her legs in a full gallop. As they rode, Alessia pondered exactly how much time they had before Harkon's plans came to fruition. The Vampire Lord needed the bow, but had no way of locating it. He needed Serana as well. _That_ was never going to happen. Alessia would be dead and in her grave before her mate was torn from her side.

With the Elder Scrolls in hand, despite their being unable to read them at the moment, they were ahead of the Volkihar vampires. With Serana's aid, the whole of Skyrim would slow down the vampire progress. And if the Dov were willing to provide their aid, they might actually start to turn the tide. At the very least give she and Serana the time they needed to find Auriel's Bow. Then again, the opposite could be true as well. It would take only one Dov to betray them, then their advantage would be gone. She wouldn't put the idea past one or two particular dragon.

As the sun set, Riften came into view on the horizon. The sight of it lifted Alessia's spirits a bit. The promise of a solid roof over their heads, food in their bellies, safe city walls, and sleeping in a warm bed in the arms of her lover… It would hold Alessia in the cold, rainy days to come in the Pine Forests. An unpleasant thought came to mind and Alessia rubbed her forehead with a groan.

Serana noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that Dexion said the glade was in the Pine Forest." Alessia groaned again.

"And? Do you not know where that is?"

"Falkreath… The Pine Forests are in Falkreath Hold." She sighed, planning on enjoying the luxurious Honeyside Manor while she could. "And I just sent a message threatening the Jarl of Falkreath…"


	24. Chapter 24: Storm Voice

Chapter 24: Storm Voice

Serana

The freezing snow and icy wind tore through the Throat of the World, the fabled mountain home of the Elder Brother, Paarthurnax. Ivarstead, a normally warm and sunny little hovel according the Alessia, was covered in a thick layer of cold white powder. Even poor Jasa struggled to power through the snow. Though Serana knew her mate loved snow and cold, she also knew it was starting to grate on Alessia.

Her wolf had been tense during their short journey. It started the night they'd arrived at Honeyside. Wujeeta, Honeyside's argonian caretaker, was of course happy to see them both. The female jabbered on with Riften's latest gossip while Alessia nodded away. She'd seemed to hear Wujeeta without really hearing what the argonian was saying. Eventually, the caretaker took her leave to stay at the inn. It was unnecessary since there was her usual sleeping quarters downstairs, but perhaps the lizard thought Serana would be taking that room for herself again. Was it possible the argonian hadn't scented their bonding? Or maybe, and far more likely, Wujeeta wished to give the two females their privacy?

Either way, Alessia's supper went mostly uneaten. At least until Serana refused her normal cup of blood with her meal. When her mate protested, she commented on Alessia's lack of appetite. She didn't think her mate was aware of her… distraction, being so lost in thought as she seemed to be. The look on her face at Serana's words seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Love. This summoning has me worried." Her mate said, picking up a hunk of bread and scarfing it down quickly. It was only after Alessia ate another small loaf of bread, cheese, some dried deer meat, and a large mug of medicine laced ale that Serana accepted the blood.

That night Serana fed more fully during their love making. Whatever had been troubling Alessia was forgotten for a time at least. Her attention seemed focused on Serana's needs. Afterward while she lay in her lover's arms, Serana rolled to face Alessia. "What about this meeting with the Dov has you worried?"

Her wolf sighed, pausing her finger as she drew gentle circles on Serana's bare shoulder. "I suspect Elder Brother has called all Dov to the mountain to hear me speak. It's a rare thing. All the dragons gathering in one place is… dangerous for one. Unnerving for a second."

"How so?"

"Dragons are malicious creatures by nature. It is only because Paarthurnax has overcome his evil nature that the other Dov have even tried to do the same. Odahviing is probably the most accomplished in this other than Paarthurnax himself. But the others… they try." Alessia sighed again. "Let's just say I'd feel much better if you remained at High Hrothgar during the proceedings."

Serana huffed. "You know I won't let you set foot on that summit without me."

"I knew better than to ask." She felt her mate's chest rumble in a chuckle. "We can only hope a mere handful of dragons answer the call. Or, with luck, none at all."

That next morning they'd… lingered in bed a bit longer than they really should have. Wujeeta returned mere minutes after the two females had untangled themselves from each other. A very, very large breakfast was prepared while the argonian spoke of her single night's adventure in the Bee and Barb. One of the Priests of Mara was at it again, performing sermons in the pub and angering the patrons. Keerava, the owner, had thrown a mug at the priest, threatening to throw something far sharper should he return. Of course her mate, Talen-Jei, calmed the situation down and escorted the shaken priest back to the Temple of Mara.

Before they left Riften, Alessia made a short visit to one or two places. The first was to the Bee and Barb. The place was much like every other tavern Serana had seen in Skyrim, but none had argonian owners. The moment they walked in, a green scaled lizard man approached with a large grin on his face. Talen-Jei, she presumed. Alessia and the male exchanged pleasantries for a moment, then Serana was introduced. The argonian grinned all the wider, and pat Alessia roughly on the shoulder.

"Always knew you had it in you, my friend. Keerava will-" Talen-Jei cut himself off as another white scaled argonian barreled into the conversation.

"Keerava will what? Hmm?" The female hissed. Serana's eyes widened at the lump in the female's belly. "Keerava will do this! Keerava will do that! Keerava will do everything around this place! Lazy belly dragging…"

The three waited until the agitated female stomped off before speaking again. Serana noticed her mate grinning at Talen-Jei. "Oh, I bet that's a handful."

"You have no idea…" The lizard sighed. "She's due to lay in a few weeks. I pray daily for it to come sooner rather than later."

They spoke for only a few minutes more before leaving the Bee and Barb. Their next stop was at the market, the shops just opening for the day. Alessia went to the same rude woman and procured the same kind of purchase as before. A new toy and article of clothing for all the orphans at Honorhall. Serana smiled at her mate. Oh, they were definitely going to adopt a horde of children.

Alessia stopped at a few more stalls, grabbing this and that. Things she said they might need in the coming days on the mountain. One stall though, Serana's heart fluttered a bit when Alessia stopped. It was a jewelers stall. The argonian vendor greeted them warmly, commenting on how long it had been since he'd seen Alessia. They obviously knew each other. No surprise.

Her mate made polite conversation, but was focused on a particular piece in the collection. A gold band with a large white diamond fixture. It was a beautiful ring… and expensive. The argonian, Madesi his name was, noticed Alessia eying the piece.

"Quite the eye you have there, my friend. Interested?" The lizard reached under the glass, plucked up the diamond ring, and held it up in the morning sun for the two females to admire. "This little beauty is one of my best pieces of work. And I had it enchanted as an extra bonus. This ring will protect it's wearer from any and all fire. Dragon fire. Mage fire. You name it."

With a look that asked permission, Alessia took the ring and examined it closely. Serana knew her mate was somewhat of an expert in enchantments, so she would know the validity of such a claim. Seeming satisfied with what she found, Alessia asked, "How much?"

"For you… the base value. Nine hundred gold." Madesi smiled.

Without asking, Alessia gently took Serana's hand and slid the ring on her finger. The two stared at it for a moment, judging the fit. She grinned like a fool a she looked up at her mate, who was grinning just as widely. Without looking at the vendor, Alessia answered, "Sold."

"Only if you have one too." Serana pointed to another gold band with a ruby gemstone. "Can't have anyone thinking you're not spoken for."

Alessia nodded. "How much if we add the ruby ring and a gold chain?"

The male looked back and forth between the two for a long moment. "Are… Are these to be wedding bands?"

"Madesi, meet Serana. My betrothed." Her mate planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"In that case, you owe me nothing!"

Alessia frowned at the lizard. "That's too generous of you. The diamond ring alone is worth-"

The argonian crossed his arms, not to be moved from his decision. "You owe me nothing, Alessia. Not a coin."

There was some back and forth for a time. But Madesi would not change his mind. Reluctantly, Alessia finally agreed and the two walked off with their jewelry. The ring fit perfectly on Serana's finger. And the fire resistance was absolutely appropriate. Especially if they were to be going into a horde of dragons. Alessia's ruby ring went on the chain around her neck. Though she would have liked to see it on her mate's finger, Serana knew it was because of the lycanthropy. Should Alessia shift unexpectedly, the ring would prove a problem on her finger. On a chain around her neck was much safer. Her mate wore the ring on the outside of her clothing proudly, the length of the chain settling the gold precisely between her breasts.

In spite of everything, her mate's jovial mood had turned for the worst as they tracked through the snow. The people of Ivarstead were out and about, fighting the cold with their labor. As they'd neared the village, Alessia had Shouted to Odahviing to signal their arrival. Now all there was to do was wait. The two stabled Jasa in the tavern stables, the boy eager to get the animal inside and out of the chilly weather. Once inside the inn, Alessia purchased them a few mugs of ale and something warm to eat. Cold really didn't bother them, but the steaming broth was still very welcome.

Alessia tested the soup, deciding it was far too hot to eat and blew on it a bit. "I doubt Odahviing with answer so late in the day. With sunset so near, he will probably wait until morning. Flying at night with passengers is very dangerous. Especially in this weather."

"Should we get a room?" Serana asked as she sipped at her ale.

"I think we-" Her mate started, but stopped. A loud booming voice echoed from everywhere, shaking everything in the inn. Whatever it said was lost when Serana noticed her mate flinch. Her eyes widened and her spine arched to the point of breaking.

"Alessia!" Serana was instantly at her side, catching her mate a she fell from her chair. Broth and ale went everywhere and what few patrons there were in the tavern stood in alarm. Sweat broke out on Alessia face and her breathing was erratic. Her mate clutched at her skull, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain.

Suddenly there was another loud boom that shook the inn. Thunder clapped from the mountain and the inn patrons shouted in fear and surprise. Serana braced, expecting Alessia to pitch a fit again. She didn't, but instead seemed to be focusing heavily on her breathing. After another long pause, the sound came again. Far more furious, deeper and longer than the others.

After a horrifyingly long time spent on the floor, holding her beloved while she fought through her pain, slowly it began to pass. Gently, Serana helped Alessia sit up, though she kept herself bodily pressed against her for support. "Are you alright?"

Through gritted and slightly pointed teeth, Alessia growled. "I'm going to throttle those idiot bastards."

Footsteps interrupted Serana's reply. The innkeeper, Wilhelm, crouched in front of them and offered Alessia a mug of something. "Some tonic for the headache, Dragonborn. I guess they are at it again."

"What do you mean?" Serana helped Alessia drink, some of it spilling onto her chin. The innkeeper kindly offered a clean rag. She took it gratefully.

"It's a common occurrence nowadays. The Greybeards are training new monks. Once in awhile they use their Voice and it shakes the very mountains. We've had a few landslides nearby because of it." The innkeeper helped Serana lift Alessia off the floor. Her mate still seemed a bit out of sorts. Something Wilhelm noticed as well. "Let's lay her down in one of the rooms. The Dragonborn is more sensitive to the Voice than we are. Might take her a bit to recover."

It took a little while but eventually the two got Alessia stretched out in one of the beds. Her mate groaned pitifully as the innkeeper returned to his work. Serana gently propped her wolf's head in her lap and coaxed more tonic into her. A few minutes later, the headache seemed to lessen. Slowly, Serana massaged her fingers through Alessia hair. Her wolf groaned again, but less pitifully and more with relief.

"How's your head?" Serana asked, fearing to speak too loudly.

"Better now." Though Serana protested, Alessia sat up slowly and rubbed at her temples. "Did I hear him right? Landslides?"

Nodding, Serana passed her the remaining tonic. "Is that normal?"

"No. Not at all." Shaking her head, and regretting it, Alessia downed the drink then glared up at the ceiling with nothing short of astonishment and confusion.

"What was all that about?" Serana mused, her gaze going up to the ceiling as well.

"The second one was Master Wulfgar. The third was Arngeir. I'd recognize their Voice's in my sleep." Alessia shook her head again. "The first? I don't know. Whoever it was is obviously inexperienced. Otherwise I would have simply felt the Voice, and not nearly have my brain turned to mush."

Serana looked at her, wanting an explination but unsure of exactly how to ask it. Seeming to see the question, Alessia tried to explain.

"Think of the Voice as… a lute. Give it to someone with experience, understanding, and training and they can make some beautiful music. In the hands of an untrained or inexperienced individual… Well, it will clear out a tavern faster than you can say Milkdrinker." Alessia rubbed her head. "Someone like me is just born with the ability to play exceptionally well. Others must practice very hard while some couldn't play if their lives depended on it. Some have talent and pick it up quickly. But generally, one must learn the skill. This individual is trying to play in an orchestra when they probably only have the basic chords memorized. Annoying for the lute, but a foolish… and deadly mistake with the Voice."

There was another loud whoosh that made the wood planks creak and moan. Though Serana thought it only another Shout from the mountain, Alessia stood and started towards the door. Serana followed, noting how everyone inside the tavern looked nervous. Outside, large wings flapped in the skies overhead. The dying light reflected off the red scaly hide of Odahviing. The dragon landed gracefully on the tavern roof and Serana feared the wooden building would collapse under the massive lizard's full weight. Surprisingly, I didn't.

"Ahnok, Mal Briinah. Zinaalkiimah." The dragon hissed. "I trust you felt that little squabble?"

"That I did." Alessia growled. "Who?"

"A foolish boy at High Hrothgar who thinks himself 'gifted' in the Way of the Voice, as you are." Odahviing huffed hot air. "Lunnir, the arrogant child. I hope Master Wulfgar and Arngeir have thrashed him soundly."

"Does he show some… inborn talent?"

The dragon hissed and shook his big head. "He is no Dovahkiin, though he thinks himself as such. Strength, but no patience or control. The hefah has already injured one other student and has caused havoc on the mountain. The Dov grow tired of him. Paarthurnax advised the Greybeards to have him stripped of his robes and cast out of High Hrothgar. The argument you just heard was more than likely due to the warning the monks gave him just this morning."

"The boy may not be Dovahkiin, but his Voice was enough to knock me on my ass." Alessia sighed. "Was anyone hurt?"

"I do not know, Briinah. I was already on my way down the mountain when I heard the Thu'um."

Serana looked between the two, though kept silent. It didn't seem her place to speak. Though her mate was biologically mortal, her soul was that of a Dovah. Even so, Alessia turned to her. "We need to leave right now. If one or more of the Greybeards are injured…"

"It is near dark." The dragon looked to the sky. "Is it wise to leave now?"

"You can get us to High Hrothgar at least." Alessia motioned for the big lizard to lower his body to the ground. "We can leave from there in the morning once this idiot is taken care of."

Odahviing obeyed, his bulk sliding to the dirt quickly and lithely. "As you say. Climb upon my back and hold on tightly."

It took a bit of maneuvering for both females to fit comfortably. Alessia leaned back and had Serana sit at her front. The big dragon's shoulders flexed as he situated himself to accommodate the weight of his passengers. Serana gripped the spike before her tightly as Odahviing carefully made his way towards a more open area. Behind her, Alessia held on to Serana and to the spike at her back. How in the world was she going to survive such a precarious flight?

"It will be alright, Love." Alessia crooned in Serana's ear. "Odahviing is a very strong flier."

"Have you ever done this before?" She tried to sound calm, but her voice squeaked a bit.

"Many times." Her mate said. "After Alduin fell and the other Dov rebelled against Paarthurnax's leadership, Odahviing and I fought in many aerial battles together."

The dragon beneath them chuffed. "It is a wonder you haven't crafted a Thu'um to give yourself wings, Briinah. You would then truly become a force to be reckoned with. Part of the Dov in both soul and body."

"The creation of a Thu'um hasn't occurred since the Tongues. I'm nowhere near that powerful." Alessia said.

Again, Odahviing chuffed. "You have always vastly underestimated your own power of the Storm Voice. Aside from Elder Brother, you are the strongest among the Dov. Some of the Dovah even believe you surpassed Paarthurnax years ago."

"No, I have not. That's just old lizard talk."

"You defeated Miraak. A Dovahkiin far older than-"

Alessia interrupted. "Hermaeus Mora killed Miraak. I just fought him to a standstill."

"And yet he is dead, and you are not." The dragon pointed out as he entered into a treeless meadow and looked to the sky. "You are not Miraak, Briinah. Perhaps one day you will truly believe that and not fear to use your power to it's fullest."

Serana felt her mate tense. There was something else there, she knew, but as to what she couldn't guess. Alessia had confessed her fear of losing herself to the inner Darkness brought on by the absorption of Alduin's black soul. She knew very well who Hermaeus Mora was. Knew he was not a Daedric Prince to be trifled with. A nightmare in and of himself. This Miraak, another Dragonborn from what Serana understood, might very well be another nightmare her beloved feared. Perhaps a story for another time.

"Hold on tightly, Love. This will be a bit bumpy." Serana felt Alessia clench up in preparation for flight. Of all the things she imagined might happen in her life after she awoke, flying on the back of a dragon was not one of them.

Alessia

The bite of the wind was far worse while in the open air. The cold air displaced by Odahviing's massive wings didn't help much. At the very least, the flight was over quickly. When on foot, the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar took at least a full day and night to climb. More if the weather was foul. Which most often times it was. And if one didn't happen upon a few mountain bears or frost trolls on the way up. Uncommon, but there had been reports of past encounters.

High Hrothgar appeared out of the curtain of snow, the dark stone jutting out from the mountainside. The old monastery was only half way up the Throat of the World, but high enough to be hidden in the clouds on most days. Her mate gazed down at the stones in awe. Alessia had had a similar reaction the first time she'd seen it. Then it had been after a long climb and looking up at the building. Here, from the back of a dragon, the place held a different sort of magnificence. But it was magnificent all the same.

Odahviing circled once, taking great care to choose the gale upon which he could start his landing. The courtyard behind the monastery was more than spacious enough. Even should he choose poorly, Alessia believed she and Serana could fall without much damage. Especially if she had time enough to use Unrelenting Force to slow their descent. A tactic she'd used before to survive a long fall.

There was no need to worry. Her Brother handled himself well and completed a gentle touch down. The dragon stretched then lowered himself enough for both Alessia and Serana to hop down. Her mate slipped on the gathered ice and almost toppled over. Odahviing caught her deftly with an outstretched tail and waited patiently for Alessia to help steady the vampire.

"Thank you, Odahviing. That was a close one." Serana said, gripping Alessia's arm tightly to keep from slipping again.

"Of course, Zinaalkiimah." Carefully, the dragon walked the two females towards High Hrothgar's massive stone back doors. He used his tail to aid their balance and his bulk to block the majority of the wind. Once at the steps, he stretched his long body out like a railing. The two females ascended slowly, sighing in relief when at last they stood beneath the stone overhang. Odahviing snorted, his hot breath lost in the chill. "I will return at dawn and carry you to the summit. Until then, I wish you both paaz praan."

"Nox, Zeymah. We shall see you at dawn." Alessia nodded to the dragon, as did Serana. After Odahviing returned to the sky, the two entered High Hrothgar.

Alessia hadn't stepped foot inside the monastery since… Well, for many years. Last time she'd been here there had been blood and battle and death. The ghost of that sad day seemed to linger and haunt these halls. Despite she shadow she felt, Alessia noted the few changes. Not many, the Greybeards were severely set in their ancient ways, but some. There were more evidence of people living in High Hrothgar. More chairs. More tables. As the door opened and closed, the wind from the outside toyed with a few of the torches, hanging tapestries and loose pieces of parchment. The noise of their entering also attracted a few eyes. A few young men and woman, the students in their brown robes, and one elderly man in the dark cloak and hood of a Greybeard.

"Master Borri." Alessia bowed in greeting. The old man said nothing in return and simply lowered his head in greeting. He looked to Serana, then returned his gaze to Alessia. A question. "My betrothed, Lady Serana. Ambassador of the rebel faction fighting the Volkihar vampires."

The old monk bowed to Serana, a low trembling voice vibrating the stones. It was only through many years of hearing Master Borri speak that she understood the greeting. "Drem yol lok."

Alessia translated for Serana and explained to vibration they felt. The Greybeards had to be very cautious when they spoke. Even the smallest whisper could bring down a mountain. Such was their connection to the Voice. They could speak normally, but it was few and far between. Only Master Arngeir was still capable of carrying on a normal conversation for any length of time without blasting anything into rubble.

"Master Arngeir and Master Wulfgar?" Alessia asked, knowing she would be understood.

Master Borri looked off in the direction of the Greybeard sleeping quarters. Of course Alessia knew the way and led Serana off in that direction with Master Borri trailing them slowly. Many whispering voices echoed down the halls, and young monks in training peeked around corners to watch them. By now many would know, or at least suspect, who she was. It wasn't hard to guess. Master Borri never bowed to anyone of lower stature than he and the other Greybeards. And no one was allowed in the Masters' personal chambers.

Inside were the usual bedroom furnishings. Beds, chest of drawers, nightstands and a few scant desks and chairs. One bed was occupied, with the other two Greybeards seated bedside. The two heard the oncoming footsteps and rose to meet them.

"Dovahkiin. It is good you are here." Master Arngeir rushed to Alessia and bowed.

Alessia returned the gesture, but her eyes remained on the man in the bed. "How is he?"

"Broken, I'm afraid. The… argument was fierce." The old man's wizened face frowned. "I sent for healers, but I fear they will not make it in time."

Without a word, Alessia went to the bed. Master Wulfgar did indeed look nearly dead. What parts of his wrinkled flesh was visible was badly bruised. Burned in some places and wrapped gently in gauze. Though he drew breath, it was a slow and gurgling sound. Struggled. His scraggly gray beard had a bit of dried blood stuck in it. Alessia gently touched the old man's forehead, which made him open his eyes. They were pained and tired.

"Serana, what potions do you have that might help?" Alessia looked to her mate, who had remained close to her side while she examined Master Wulfgar's injuries.

Serana shook her head. "Nothing that would do much good. He's far beyond anything I can do."

Alright, magic then… Alessia pulled a stool to the bed and started to remove her gloves. "Help me get his robes off. I need to see his chest."

As her mate and Master Einarth, the last of the four Greybeards present, helped her shift and lift the injured man, Master Arngeir asked, "Will you be able to help him?"

The two females flinched at the purple mass of bruises covering the skinny man's chest. The force of the blow must have been either a powerful Thu'um, or done at point blank range. And fast. Else Master Wulfgar would have had the opportunity of counter or block it. Unless the "argument" wasn't that at all, but an all out attack. Perhaps a surprise attack. Alessia swallowed an angry growl. The boy would be dealt with after she was certain her longtime friend and teacher would survive.

"I will try."

Stretching out her hands, Alessia called upon her only real magical talent to heal. White light shone from both her hands as she gently placed them on Master Wulfgar's bare chest. On contact, the man gasped and twitched. But after a few moments, he relaxed. Sighed as his suffering lessened with each passing second. Slowly, the bruises on his chest faded and fresh, though pale, skin emerged. Focusing harder Alessia discovered far more internal damage. At least one of his organs were severely damaged, the ribcage crushed inward, and his lungs… Gods… How was the old man even still alive? With such injuries, he should have been dead on impact.

Part of her heard Serana and Master Arngeir carrying on a conversation. Bits and pieces broke through her concentration, but she focused more on her task. Slowly, Master Wulfgar's breathing evened out. The gurgling sound disappeared all together. Once his ribcage and lungs were repaired, she worked on his other damaged organs. Mostly the liver, kidney and spleen. The heart, thankfully, didn't seem to be damaged too badly. Apparently, whatever force had struck the old man had been directed towards his upper torso.

The hardest part over with, Alessia did what she could for the other minor cuts and bruises. She was nearing the ends of her magical limits. Pushing any further past it would be dangerous for her own health. Regretful that she couldn't do more, Alessia stopped and a sudden rush of dizziness just about had her toppling off the stool. Serana caught her, strong and steadying hands gripping her shoulders. Alessia hadn't realized she'd been sweating.

"Are you alright, Love?" Her mate pressed herself bodily against Alessia's side. The contact helped the room stop spinning.

"I had to drain all my magic. I'll be fine in a minute or two." The three Greybeards gathered around Master Wulfgar, all silent as to not cause him any unnecessary harm. The old man closed his eyes and fell directly into exhausted sleep. Alessia, the vertigo finally gone, stood with a sigh. "He will be very sore when he awakes, but he will live."

As one, the three old men turned and bowed to her. Lower than any other time they had done so. Master Arngeir spoke softly, "We owe you much gratitude, Dovahkiin. Please, allow us to shelter you and your Zinaalkiimah for the night. We will prepare your old quarters and a meal for you both."

"First, I will hear what happened." Alessia growled. She hadn't meant to be rude, but she felt she'd been patient enough.

The old man pursed his lips, seeming hesitate to explain just right then. Another look from Alessia, and Master Arngeir seemed to understand she would not settle for later. He sighed and started. "One of our students, Lunnir, has been… experimenting on his own. As you may have guessed, it has caused quite a bit of trouble for us here on the mountain."

"As well as at it's base. Wilhelm tells me there have been rock slides."

"Yes. Klimmek has told us as much. We have spoken with the boy on numerous occasions to cease this dangerous behavior but…" The old man sat in his chair, shaking his head ruefully. "Children of his age very rarely listen to the wisdom of the old. You know how the young can be. Think they know everything. Can do anything."

Alessia glared. "Only if they are allowed to do so, Master. From what Odahviing claims, Paarthurnax has already warned you to cut the boy loose."

"That he has, but as I told Elder Brother… he is but a boy, Alessia. A boy who-"

"Who has hurt one student already. Who has harmed one of your own. One of the Greybeards, Master! Do you not see the danger in that?" Alessia took a long breath, attempting to calm herself. It didn't seem to be working. "If he was willing to strike at one of the Greybeards, what makes you believe he won't harm someone else? Kill someone else? A student?"

Master Arngeir's head snapped up. "He did no such thing. It wasn't on purpose. The boy simply reacted out of anger and… surprised us both. He-"

"Where is the boy?" Alessia growled, all pretense of calm gone.

Master Arngeir flinched at her tone, though he didn't back down. "The boy will receive a proper punishment."

The enraged snarl that escaped from Alessia's lips echoed in the room. "The boy lashes out in a temper tantrum and you will do nothing?"

"Alessia, there is no need for you to-"

"Master, one of your own lies wounded not two feet from you. Had Odahviing not already been on his way to retrieve me, Master Wulfgar would be dead right now. Tell me where." Her words left no room for argument, but the Greybeard did not answer. Without another word, Alessia turned on her heels and stomped towards the door, her temper rising. Thankfully, Wolf seemed quite willing to allow the Dovahkiin in her deal with the situation. As she approached the large wooden door, she Shouted, "Fus ro!"

The Thu'um slammed into the wood, thrusting it open and splintering some of it. The Shout wasn't as powerful as she could have made it, but destroying the monks property wasn't her goal. That was intimidation. Wolf senses told her many ears had been listening from just outside the room. The show of anger and force was for those who were eavesdropping. At least half a dozen men and women shouted in alarm and staggered away from the bits of wood that flew their way. With Serana at her side and looking just as pissed as Alessia felt, she strode on through the students and into the hallway.

"Lunnir!" The rage in her voice seemed to frighten the students more than the Thu'um had. It echoed in the stone halls loudly. If this Lunnir was anywhere in High Hrothgar, he would hear it. Alessia hoped the little shit pissed himself. "Kiir! Meyz yin faal Dovahkiin!"

To her surprise, and Wolf's absolute glee, a young man separated himself from the other students and took off towards the outer doors. She'd expected the boy to have a bit more courage than that. He did after all take down a powerful Master of the Voice and survive a second. But then Master Arngeir hadn't been trying to harm the boy. Only to subdue him. If he had, Lunnir would be dead ten times over. Alessia, however, had no such qualms about doing the boy any harm. She wouldn't kill him, though damned if she didn't want to.

"Stand back, Love. I don't know what this brat can really do." Alessia warned Serana, who stepped a few paces back without question. Lunnir was almost to the door when she made her move. She inhaled deeply and Shouted, "Wuld!"

The sprinting Thu'um pushed her forward to intercept the fleeing boy. When his hand outstretched to grab the door, it hit solid and angry female chest instead. Panic filled Lunnir's eyes. He was actually much younger than Alessia had imagined. Maybe a year or so older than Lucia. And quite the looker too. Short blond hair with bluish-green eyes. Eyes that widened in shock. Alessia grinned and shoved him backwards into the main hall. There didn't seem to be a scratch on the boy. Not even a bruise. Had Master Arngeir truly done nothing to him? The thought of Master Wolfgar's mangled and bruised body and the lack of such markings on Lunnir… It only added fuel to Alessia's fire.

"Don't touch me, you bitc-" The words failed him when Alessia boot smashed into his chest, sending him sprawling onto his pack.

"Be very careful what you say next, boy." Alessia growled as she stalked around the prone child. Wolf was happy to let the Dovah in her lead, but there was no reason she couldn't have her fun also. "A very good friend of mine is fighting for his life, and I want to know why. And I want to know now."

Lunnir coughed and rose to his hands and knees. After a long moment, he glared up at Alessia. Glared! If she didn't want to throttle the little hefah, she'd almost respect his gall. That said, arrogance would not be tolerated with the Way of the Voice. There had already been one death on that account within High Hrothgar's halls. She did not want to see that happen ever again. Especially not to someone so young. Alessia felt when Lunnir began his Shout and prepared herself for whatever power the boy unleashed.

"Faas!"

Fear. The foolish child tried to use Fear against her. It was an odd choice for a boy. Usually the young were focused on the more destructive powers such as Force, Flame, Storm or Ice. She felt the chill of fear creep along her skin, raising all the hairs on her arms. It did little to move her. What fears could a boy his age possibly use against her? What fears could he unleash that she hadn't already lived through? Not many. Seeming to think he had succeeded, Lunnir stood with a hateful grin on his pretty face. She remained still, watching the boy gloat.

"Is that all you got?" He chuckled. "I'm beginning to think I'm just as strong as you are, Dragonborn. Stronger even. These old men don't think so. But I do. I will be greater than them. I will be greater than you. I will be the greatest-"

Having heard more than enough, Alessia Shouted, "Gaan lah!"

Instantly the boy cried out and collapsed to the stone floor. The Thu'um wasn't deadly, at least not the first two Words of Power, but caused enough pain to drain one's strength and magic. When accompanied with the remaining word, a boy Lunnir's size would be dead within moments. Or wishing he were so.

"W-What did you do?" Lunnir groaned as he struggled to stand again. He couldn't.

"I took your stamina and magic unto myself. There is a surprising amount of it for a boy so young." Again, the boy glared up at her. And again, she felt the Thu'um coming. Lunnir was definitely strong, but severely stupid and defiant. Dangerously so.

He took in a much larger breath than before and Shouted a the top of his lungs, "Fo krah diin!"

The full, unbridled power of Frost Breath erupted out of the boy. How had he been able to manage such complicated and dangerous Words of Power? Even the Greybeards had trouble handling that particular Thu'um. Instinct told her to backpedal away from the blast. At best she could maybe lessen the damage taken by using her arms and legs to protect her chest. If it froze anything vital… she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

It was no good. There was no getting out of the way in time. Instead, Alessia planted her feet and met the blast of cold head on. She heard the gathered crowd behind her shout in warning. Serana's voice louder than them all. It wouldn't surprise Alessia if she were to turn and see her mate running towards her, attempting to save her in some way. But the distance was too much to cover in such a short amount of time. And she was actually glad of it. As a vampire, the counter Alessia had planned would do her far more harm to her than the boy.

"Yol toor shul!" The resulting boom was deafening. Everyone, Alessia included, was thrown off their feet. She herself was blown backwards a significant distance. Hard stone met soft flesh and, had she not been wearing her leather armor, would have left very mean skid marks.

Steam filled the entire hall. Slowly, everyone began to stand and look about themselves. Alessia was the first on her feet, immediately searching through the steam for Serana. Her mate was on her feet and doing the same. When their eyes met, both females sighed in relief. Her first priority seen too, Alessia started in the direction she'd last seen Lunnir. The boy was sprawled out on his back maybe twenty feet or so from the initial blast. He was conscious, if barely.

Alessia crouched at his side and glared down at him. "Strong, but impatient and reckless."

"Ugh…" Was his only response.

"Let me guess… You snuck into the Masters' chambers and stole that Thu'um? As well as Unrelenting Force, the Thu'um you used on Master Wulfgar? Practiced when you thought no one was paying attention? Did you not know how dangerous that was? The chaos you're causing at the base of the mountain? Avalanches? Rock slides? Freakish weather killing Ivarstead crops?" Alessia poked at Lunnir's forehead. "Foolish boy. Do you know how long and hard I had to work to be able to control that Thu'um? Months! And I'm the Dragonborn. It comes natural to me. What makes you think a whelp like you could handle such a thing without proper training?"

Lunnir sat up slowly, clutching at his no doubt throbbing head and… singed hair. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing. She told herself composure. The boy needed to be taught a lesson in humility, but he'd been humiliated enough for now. At least until he got a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Eventually, he would pass out from the use of such a Thu'um, but not just yet. She wouldn't allow it.

Alessia stood and turned her back on the boy without fear. She could feel he had nothing left in him to accomplish another Thu'um. "Come with me, boy. I want to show you something."

Without looking to see if Lunnir obeyed, Alessia strode from the hall towards a chamber she never thought she'd enter ever again. Her ears told her he followed, as well as everyone else. Serana appeared at her side, sliding her hand into hers and squeezing gently. A comfort. A balm. A source of strength she'd need in the minutes to come.

The council chamber was a large room. A circular stone table took up the majority of the room. A stone table with a very, very large crack down the middle. Alessia stared a the fissure, seeing not a broken table before her but a broken man. Lunnir staggered in on her heels, apparently never having seen the room before. The boy looked up and around and finally at the stone table.

"Do you know what this place is, Lunnir?" Alessia asked, still staring at the table.

"A council room. The old men don't let us come in here."

"Mind your tongue!" She napped, making the boy flinch. "They are your Masters. Show some respect."

Seeming a bit chastened, the boy nodded.

"The Civil War had grown into a sickness that ravaged all of Skyrim. At the time, Alduin threatened us all. But the two warring sides either couldn't… or wouldn't see that. So, I asked Master Arngeir to hold a peace council here at High Hrothgar." She chuckled a bit sadly. "I never expected either side would actually come, but… they did. Imperials and Stormcloaks in the same room together. And there I was trying to keep them from killing each other. Quite the task really. I remember thinking I'd much rather be fighting a horde of dragons than sitting in this room listening to those people bicker and argue."

Alessia's hand went to the table, her fingers sliding on the slightly rough and cold stone. She hated this room. Hated the Imperials and their Thalmor watchdogs. Hated the Stormcloaks and their intolerant ways. She damned Ulfric for forcing her hand. Making her strike him down. She'd had no love for the man or his ways. Respect maybe, but no love. Nor hate. Not until that moment he gave her no choice.

"To make a long story short, negotiations were not going well. Neither side was willing to give up anything, but demanded that the other surrender everything. A real mess." Alessia let her fingers slide from the table and looked to the boy. "Do you know who Ulfric Stormcloak was?"

Lunnir practically rolled his eyes. This was corrected when Serana hissed at him. He jumped, apparently just realizing what she was. "Yes. The rebellion leader. Jarl of Windhelm. He dueled with High King Torygg and won, thus starting the war."

Alessia huffed and shook her head. That was the gentle version. In truth, Ulfric did challenge High King Torygg to a duel in which he Shouted the young man to death. Hardly a fair fight. In Alessia's opinion, a blatant misuse of the power Ulfric had been given. "Did you know he was once a student here? Mentored by Master Arngeir for a time, in fact."

The boy's eyebrows raised at that. "I knew he could use a Thu'um, but I didn't know he'd learned it here."

"It is true. Next to the Dovahkiin, Ulfric was one of my more gifted pupils." Master Argneir cut in, confirming her statement. "That was until he abandoned our teaching and used the Thu'um to start a war. A betrayal of everything he had learned from the Greybeards."

Alessia felt the words coming. The boy huffed and glared at her. "How is that any different from what you do, Dovahkiin?"

"Do not compare me to that warmonger. I called for peace, not war. And I never used my power for a political purpose." Despite knowing the accusation was coming, it still hurt. The force of her words made Lunnir flinch. With a deep breath, Alessia calmed and continued on with the story. "Ulfric eventually started making threats. There were no weapons allowed in the chambers, but everyone knew the Imperials had no such defense against a Shout."

Serana's hand tightened on hers when Alessia's voice failed her. Thankfully, Master Argneir continued where she could not. "Ulfric Stormcloak lashed out at General Tullius with his Voice. When I tried to stop him, he turned his fury upon me. The Dovahkiin… stopped him."

All eyes went to the cracked stone table. Alessia cringed at the memory. The single bolt of lightning she'd summoned with her Voice to strike Ulfric down. Gently, almost a whisper, she said, "Strum bah qo. Storm Call."

She'd not been able to summon that Thu'um ever since that fateful day. Though the Stormcloak leader had been killed, the Imperials honored all they had agreed to in the negotiations. Since that time, there had been an uneasy peace that eventually faded into true peace. And all it cost was the countless lives of innocents and one man sacrificed upon a stone table. It still gave her the chills.

Lunnir said nothing as he and the others left the room. Alessia turned to watch them leave, but had a sudden, unsettling thought. "Master Argneir."

The old man stopped, turning to her with a sad look on his face.

"The reason you were hesitant expel the boy. It is because of Ulfric, isn't it?" Watching Master Argneir's reaction, Alessia knew she'd guessed right. "You fear Lunnir would follow in his footsteps without proper guidance."

The Greybeard was silent for a time, glaring at the stone table. When he spoke, it the voice of a sad and tired old man. "Had I tried harder to keep Ulfric here at High Hrothgar, perhaps his life would have been different. Perhaps his path would not have ended so violently on that table."

Alessia sighed, knowing the guilt that must reside within her old friend's heart. "You could not have changed his mind, Master."

"I know that. But I still think on my own choices back then. What I might have done differently and if doing so would have changed anything." The man sighed and stared towards the door where Lunnir and the others had gone. "I see much of Ulfric in the boy. The same clever mind. The same curiosity and hunger. Releasing him into the world now, knowing what he does of the Way of the Voice… I fear he would be far more a danger out there than in here. At least here I have the opportunity to better shape his growing mind. To better influence him."

She didn't disagree. Knowing Ulfric's fate… Knowing what might lie in Lunnir's future should he follow a similar path. And do so alone with no guidance. Alessia made a non committal noise.

Master Argneir nodded to her, a hesitant grin on his face. "I am forgive then? Or do you still have more teaching advice for your Master?"

"You could have at least roughed him up a bit more." Alessia said, fighting off a grin. She was still sore at the old man for letting things get so out of hand, but…

"I know. And I have much apologizing to do to Master Wulfgar when he awakes. He and I will learn from this incident. As much as, if not more than, Lunnir himself."

Once Master Argneir left, Alessia remained and just stared at the broken stone for a time. Killing Ulfric to save her Master and the general wasn't something she was very proud of. She disliked both the general and Ulfric, but still regretted the circumstance. That said, given a choice, she would change nothing. Ulfric had broken the law of the peace council by attacking another guest of the Greybeards. She was well within her rights, as well as reason, to strike him down. Else there would never be peace in Skyrim. The man simply wouldn't settle for less than absolutely everything. People like that cannot be negotiated with. With luck, Lunnir would think twice about overstepping. If Master Argneir didn't put him in his place, she most definitely would.

Alessia felt her mate draw close. "Exactly how close are you to fainting?"

"Very." She groaned, holding back a chuckle. She simply didn't have the energy for both. The stamina she'd taken from Lunnir had been plentiful, but used very quickly. Running on her own steam now, after healing Master Wulfgar and so many Shouts… Passing out sounded very likely. Even enjoyable. "My quarters are just to the right of the Masters' chambers. Let's try and get me there before I drop. Don't want to ruin my bad ass bravado by passing out in front of everyone."

"Alright then, you big bad wolf you." Serana grinned as she swung one of Alessia's arms over her shoulder. "I did mention how sexy you are when you act all big and bad, right?"


	25. Chapter 25: The Dov

Chapter 25: The Dov

Serana

Alessia's chambers were nothing more than a decently large closet with a bed, table, and chest of drawers shoved inside. Serana even thought her mate's feet would hang off the end of the small bed. Fitting them both would be a challenge. Getting the armor off was like trying to wrestle it off of a limp, wet noodle. But eventually Alessia was free of it and struggling to put on a sleeping shirt found in the chest of drawers. That done, a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." Her mate groaned, and in walked a young woman in brown robes holding a small tray with two large mugs of something steaming hot. From the smell, it was some sort of broth. The girl kept her head low and her eyes averted as she sat the meal down and turned to the door. But she didn't leave. Alessia lifted her head and looked at the girl, seeming to notice that perhaps she had something on her mind. "Is there something you'd like to say, miss?"

The girl nodded, but seemed hesitant to speak. Serana noted the girl's features. Pretty. Young. About Lucia's age, if not a few years older. Her long blond hair was braided in a messy sort of way with little strands hanging down about her face. While she and Alessia watched and waited, the girl peeked up through the straggling locks of hair. Seeing them staring, she immediately dropped her gaze. Bluish-green eyes. Quite beautiful.

Serana felt her mate sit up straighter and place her full attention on the girl. "You are Lunnir's twin, aren't you?"

 _Twin?_ Serana looked at the girl a bit harder. Yes, she did bear a striking resemblance to the young man.

"Yes, Dovahkiin." The girl flinched back a bit, but stood her ground. "The eldest by only a few minutes."

"Please, call me Alessia. This is my betrothed, Serana." She recognized the gentle, nonthreatening tone Alessia reserved for children. Her mate just had a way about her when it came to the young. A tenderness that was unbelievably attractive. "What is your name?"

"Brasana." Seeming a bit more comfortable, the girl lifted her head a fraction. Though she did look much like her brother, Lunnir lacked the freckles his sister possessed. Fidgeting, Brasana finally made eye contact with Alessia. "I wanted to thank you for… sparing my brother's life. He gets himself into trouble far too often. I thought for sure this time would be his last."

"This _is_ his last offense, Brasana. The next time he steps out of line, it won't be a lecture. Or even a good thrashing. He will be cast out and not allowed to return. Paarthurnax will demand it. And that is only if the Dovah doesn't kill him outright." Alessia said, making the girl flinch again.

Would Paarthurnax really go so far as to kill the boy? From what Alessia had told her of the old dragon, he didn't seem to sort to kill a child. Though Lunnir was far from innocent, surely things wouldn't go that far.

"Even so, my fool of a twin yet lives. I thank you for even that much. He's all I the family I have left." Brasana bowed. "I believe what he saw in the council chambers will have an affect on him. Still, I will speak with him. Convince him to change his ways."

Alessia nodded. "I wish you luck then. The boy seems… stubborn."

"You two would get along swell then." Serana joked, earning a small giggle from the girl and an irritated glare from her mate. She rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Love. You know it's true."

The mood lightened, Brasana made her farewell and left the room. The mugs proved to contain a herbal soup with bits of vegetables and chicken. Simple but tasty enough. Alessia downed the meal, ignoring the steam, and flopped onto the bed. Her feet did indeed hang off the end. As Serana made to sit on the floor, her mate growled.

"Oh, no you don't. Up here." Her wolf scooted as close to the wall as possible to make enough room. It wasn't much. Serana didn't even think Lucia's lanky body would fit comfortably.

She stared dubiously. "We both won't fit up there, Alessia. I'm fine on the-"

"Then I will sleep on the floor." As Alessia made to get up, Serana sighed heavily and forced her back down onto the bed. With some creative maneuvering, she managed to lie herself next to her mate. Well, _mostly_ next to. Actually a large portion of her body was lying _on_ Alessia, but her wolf didn't seem to mind. When Serana really thought about it, she'd slept atop Alessia's naked body many times before. Her beloved holding her close while they both dozed. This was no different. Save the amount of clothing and the amount of bed they were not using.

Finally comfortable, Serana settled her head on Alessia's shoulder and listened as her breathing slowed into the rhythm of sleep. She listened for a time, savoring the sounds her mate made while she dreamed. It was a comfort she indulged in as often as possible. When sleep finally claimed her, Serana's last sensation was of Alessia's arms tightening around her as she slept on.

* * *

The next morning was interesting. The students, in honor of the Dovahkiin, rose early and prepared a breakfast feast. As the two females exited their room, Brasana and a sullen Lunnir greeted them. Serana felt Alessia stiffen, and wondered if her mate was preparing to rehash their quarrel from the night before. She felt no hostility from the boy, just an intense sense of shame. Lunnir's hair apparently had been deemed hopeless. It was shaved near down to the scalp. It didn't help hide the bald, burnt patches much. And… he had a black eye. Serana didn't remember Alessia hitting him anywhere in the face. When the boy said nothing, his older sister shoved at his shoulder. The strike earned Brasana a glare, but the girl returned the look.

 _Ah…_ Perhaps Basana was behind the black eye.

Sighing, Lunnir bowed low to Alessia and muttered something unintelligible. That earned him a smack on the back of the head from his sibling. Sighing again, the boy repeated himself a bit louder. "I'm sorry for my actions yesterday, Dovahkiin. By my honor, I will heed your words and obey them."

"No more foolish or reckless behavior?" Alessia growled. Serana noted the distrust in her mate's tone. "You will obey not only _my_ word, but the Greybeards as well? And you will apologize profusely to Master Wulfgar?"

"I swear it." As if Lunnir's words were some sort of key to a lock, Alessia smiled at the boy and held out a hand for him to shake. He did.

What happened next surprised Serana, though in retrospect it shouldn't have. Alessia was kind to children, but this boy had gone too far with his antics. The boy winced when her mate held on to and squeezed his hand slightly. She pulled the boy in close and bared her teeth. "Good. Because I'd hate to have to break you in half."

Serana sighed and tried to hide her grin. Last thing she wanted to do was ruin Alessia's threat with a giggle. Her mate, though sexy as Hell, truly intended to terrify the boy into behaving himself. So long as it worked, why not?

The feast consisted of mounds of fried pork, eggs, potatoes, bread, cheeses, fruits, sweet rolls, honey cakes… just about everything one could imagine. How they had done all this in such little time, Serana would never know. All she knew was that Alessia ate enough for five people. The sleep had helped in her recovery, but Wolf needed the energy only vast quantities of food could provide. The students watched in fascination as Alessia filled plate after plate. Serana chuckled and smiled at her mate.

Breakfast done, the two females watched in surprise as the three uninjured Greybeards escorted out Master Wulfgar. The man was slow, but on his feet. Instantly, Alessia went to him and Serana followed. "Master Wulfgar, how are you feeling?"

The old man grunted in response as he sat heavily down in a nearby chair. It was then Serana remembered that three of the Greybeards couldn't speak as normal people did. Their Voice's were simply too powerful for anyone but another Greybeard or Alessia. Her mate knelt by the chair and looked the old man over, checking for herself his condition. The old man smiled and placed a comforting hand on Alessia's shoulder as if to say, "Truly, my friend. I am well enough."

Without warning, the whole monastery shook gently. At was a rumble she could feel in her feet. Apparently Alessia and the Greybeards felt it too. All five of them looked up towards the summit at once. Master Arngeir returned his attention to Alessia. "You had best be on your way, Dovahkiin. They are waiting for you."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Master." Alessia bowed.

The four Greybeards returned the gesture. "No, Dovahkiin. Thank _you_."

The two females left High Hrothgar, finding the weather outside far less fierce than the night before. The wind was still cold, but calmer. Before they attempted to descend the icy stairs, Alessia grinned at her.

"What?" Serana's hand went to her face, thinking she had something from breakfast stuck somewhere.

"Still no chance you'll stay here?" Serana's eyebrow rose in answer to the question Alessia knew better than to ask. Still, her mate shrugged and sighed. "I had to try."

"Are you still worried?" She tried to comfort her mate, but Serana doubted anything she said or did would ease Alessia's worry.

"This close I can feel more than just Paarthurnax and Odahviing. Quite a few more than I'd like…" Alessia did that agitated, nervous hand through the hair thing with a heavy sigh. "Just promise you won't leave my side. But if anything happens, jump on Odahviing and fly out of there. He'll keep you safe. That dragon is one of the best fliers I've ever-"

"Not a chance in Hell, Alessia." She growled. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Alessia growled, muttering something under her breath about stubborn females. But, in the end she sighed again and nodded. "Fine. But keep your distance from the one called Dinokhokzii. He's a very dark scaled dragon with a large scar across his left brow. I'm hoping he's not up there, but the bastard loves to attend these things just to torment me and Paarthurnax."

"Alright." Serana filed that information away. "Anything else?"

"If Dinokhokzii is there, then Oniklukluv will be there. She's a large blue-green female that loves to pick at just about everyone. She and I get along well, since females are actually quite rare among the Dov." The two started down the stairs once Alessia caught sight of Odahviing flying overhead. "As I said, don't leave my side. The Dov will hopefully ignore you after their initial curiosity is sated. Speak only when you must and as little as possible. Paarthurnax will probably…"

Her mate went on and on about what may or may not happen. Serana knew Alessia was babbling because she was worried. It occurred to her that she was taking on quite a bit of extra baggage by becoming Alessia's mate, and eventual wife. The werewolf thing was more or less settled, and that had been a real pain in the ass, but this issue with the Dov seemed far more dangerous. So much for her to take on. So, so much…

Serana felt it when Alessia stopped talking. Just simply trailed off into silence and staring out into nothing. It was a wave of… guilt? Fear? Something she'd felt in herself so many times before. Alessia sighed, glaring down at the ice covered stones. "I'm sorry. I'm dragging you into my mess of a life and it's not… It's not right."

That guilt rose up in Serana. _Her_ mess of a life? Serana had pulled _Alessia_ into a four thousand year old family feud and she was worried about imposing herself on Serana? It was a lot, sure, but they _both_ had a messed up past full of baggage neither one could do anything without.

Serana cupped her mate's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I fell in love with _you_. The werewolf. The Dragonborn. The Harbinger. The soldier. The thief. The mother. And everything else. I love all of you, and I wouldn't change you for anything in the world."

The two stood there in the cold kissing for a very long time. So long in fact that Odahviing's landing had gone completely unnoticed by either. The dragon eventually grew impatient and huffed at them. Serana started at the sudden gust of warm air, but her mate either didn't notice or didn't care. When Serana tried to pull away, Alessia growled and pulled her back. Tighter and with a bit more fire in the kiss. Serana giggled and obliged despite the dragon's irritated disapproving growls.

"Fah fin lokal se… Do you two mind?" Odahviin finally stomped his way up the stairs and shoved his massive head between the two females. "There will be time for liin once the summons is over and done. Miin bex, Briinah!"

"Alright, alright, Zeymah. We'll behave." Alessia laughed, patting the big brute on the head before guiding Serana to his back and helping her up.

The dragon lowered himself, growling lowly, "Vik gardiir punah…"

Alessia thwacked him on the side. "Oh, don't be such a piinzoliik."

Serana held on tightly as the miffed dragon rose into the air and sailed out over the mountain slopes. The wind tore at them again, but Odahviing had no trouble with the current. His massive wings beat soundly and carried them higher and higher towards the summit. Though Serana had not an ounce of the senses Alessia had when it pertained to the Dov, even she could feel the sheer power from the Throat of the World. As the three cleared the clouds, another scaled lizard passed by not ten feet from them and disappeared into the puffs of white. Just a flash of reddish-brown scales and a _swish_ of wings on the wind.

The next dragon Serana saw was a lithe bluish-gray beast soaring right along side them. Then she noticed the bronze dragon on their opposite side. As she looked at their rear, there was another red tailing them. A green flew below and above, and a gray led the way before them. By the Gods… the beasts were huge. Rivaling even the undead Durnehviir's size.

Alessia reached up and gently touched Serana's thigh. "Don't be alarmed. They are just escorting us the rest of the way."

"Do you know them?" She asked, though she doubted Alessia didn't know every dragon within Skyrim.

"Yes, I know these Dovah. Know and trust them. Well… enough to know they wouldn't risk Paarthurnax's wrath by striking us down without reason."

"That's comforting." Actually, the more appropriate word was "horrifying", but Serana feared the surrounding dragons might take offense. She felt the chest pressed to her back vertebrate with a laugh.

"You wanted to come, Love." Alessia's words were nearly lost in a gale wind as Odahviing suddenly dove. Serana's stomach lurched as the dragons banked hard to the right so close to a rock wall she was sure their wings nearly touched it. Then suddenly, there was an open sky… absolutely teaming with other Dovah. She felt Alessia behind her stiffen and mutter. "Shit…"

Alessia

Odahviing landed gently in an open rocky area on the summit. The mountain came to such a point that, aside from a few rocky spires, there was no where else to go. Alessia dismounted, ignoring the many glaring Dovah eyes watching as she did so, then helped Serana down. Her mate was trembling, but hid it well enough. Even Alessia was suddenly very nervous. More nervous that before. There had not been such a gathering of the Dov since Paarthurnax's rise to power. She'd expected three, maybe four not including the Elder Brother and Odahviing. But she'd counted… nearly two dozen. A score of large, scaly, mountains of muscle and bone.

As she'd always done while dealing with her dragon kin, Alessia slid into the role of Dovahkiin. Bane of Alduin. Dragon Slayer. Her spine straightened as she led, using more of a strut than a walk, Serana towards the Word Wall that served as Paarthurnax's throne. As she passed Odahviing's head, Alessia mutter so only he and maybe Serana could hear, "Jaaril Zinaalkiimah."

"Mindoraan, Briinah." The dragon hissed as he set his pace to match hers.

As the three walked, the Dov converged on the surrounding rock spires. Her eyes didn't waver. Not once. Instead they remained on the throne and the very large white dragon resting upon it. Paarthurnax was the first dragon Alessia had ever actually held a conversation with that hadn't involved Shouting. At least not right away. The elder dragon had startled her on their first meeting. The Greybeards had neglected to mention their Master was of the Dov. Once he'd landed and not immediately attack, but instead asked politely for her to stay her weapon, Alessia grew to respect the old lizard.

Despite his rough and batter appearance, as well as being the oldest known dragon alive, Paarthurnax was an amazing warrior. He bowed to Alessia as she approached, acknowledging her status as his second. "Valokein, Dovahkiin."

"Valokein, Paarthurnax. Aal zu'u grist Zinaalkiimah." Alessia motioned to Serana, who, seeming to now recognize her new title among the Dov, bowed in turn.

The white dragon sniffed at Serana, then grinned before nearly lowering his head all the way to the ground in a returning bow. "An honor, Zinaalkiimah. Few have ever caught my little sister's eye for long."

"Oh?" Serana looked to Alessia with a curious eye.

"I like this one, Mal Briinah." Paarthurnax chuffed. "I shall regale you with many an embarrassing tale. But for now, we must continue to the business at hand."

Ignoring the threat of future embarrassment, Alessia glanced behind her. Most, if not all, of the dragons were settled and awaiting the Elder Brother to start the meeting. On that note, Alessia turned to Paarthurnax. "Why did you summon so many?"

"I did not. Once word spread that I wished to speak with you on the matter, they came of their own accord. It appears the vampires have become a problem in many places throughout Skyrim." Elder Brother looked to the assembled horde of his kin, stretching up to his full considerable height, and bellowed so that all could hear. "Drem yol lok, Dovah. Enlahvraan…"

As Paarthurnax addressed the gathering, Alessia led Serana to the side of the Word Wall. There was a small stone bench she'd claimed for herself during such proceedings. It was large enough to accommodate both she and Serana comfortably, as well as have enough room behind it for Odahviing to stand guard as she'd asked. The big lizard curled his bulk around the two females, his tail on Alessia's side, and his head mere inches from Serana's right. That was good. If any dragon attempted to attack her mate, Odahviing's fangs and flame would be waiting.

The speech went on in the dragon tongue for a short while. A simple greeting and a quick update to what the summoning was about. A few of the Dovah nodded while others huffed great plumes of smoke or frosted breath. Alright, so there was some agitation amongst her kin. Alessia suspected the unusually and completely unnecessarily long greeting Paarthurnax was giving was also meant as an opportunity for her to see the dragons reactions. Always the clever white serpent.

"Lastly," Paarthurnax concluded in the common tongue, "out of respect for our honored guest, Zinaalkiimah, we gathered will speak in a language the Dovahkiin's betrothed might understand."

Most did not object to the command, but a few glared angrily towards the two females. Alessia bared her teeth at them, allowing a very audible growl to emphasis her displeasure at their disrespect. The guilty party quickly averted their eyes. One in particular, did not. Gosisstrunmah. A massive bronze dragon who was constantly at odds with anything Paarthurnax had to say. The dragon had never been outright defiant, but was not silent when he disagreed with something. Alessia stared him down, and eventually the brute broke eye contact.

Alessia often saw the similarities of dragon dominance and werewolf dominance. Often times she'd caught herself confusing one for the other. In this instance, the two practices were one and the same. Gosisstrunmah had issued a slight challenge, and she had answered. Battle won, for the time being.

"Dovahkiin, please tell us what you have learned about these vampire attacks." Paarthurnax looked to her, as did every other dragon.

Alessia stood from the bench and stepped forward, having to take a slight step up and over Odahviing's tail. The dragon, now responsible of only the one charge, tightening his circle of scaly flesh around Serana. She nodded to her old friend in approval. Alessia imagined that starting from the beginning again wouldn't be best. The dragons would lose interest quickly. It was best to be short and to the point. And so she was. Unlike the long and drawn out conversation with Jarl Balgruuf, the relay of information took only the good part of an hour. For Serana's safety, Alessia didn't choose to divulge the information they'd learned from Valerica. _That_ she would share only with Paarthurnax, and Paarthurnax alone.

"So, your solution to this infestation is to chase down a weapon, one that may or may not even exist, and use it to slay their leader?" Gosisstrunmah huffed. "That seems quite the common tactic with you, Dovahkiin."

"Have you a better idea?" Alessia growled, noting that the dragons anywhere near Gosisstrunmah inch away from him.

The dragon huffed again and swished his tail. "Why not simply burn their castle to the ground? This… Vampire Lord Harkon need not fall by the means of a magical weapon only. Fire will take care of him and his ilk."

"And what of those innocent trapped inside? Blood slaves? Thralls? Mortals forced into servitude or awaiting to be unwillingly turned?" Alessia motioned back towards Serana. "Not to mention the portal my betrothed requires to retrieve her mother?"

Another dragon piped up. The blue-green female Oniklukluv bowed lowly, her way of asking permission to speak. "This portal you spoke of, Dovahkiin. Might you go into further detail about it?"

"I cannot. Serana would do the explanation far greater justice." Though she really didn't want Serana involved any further, Alessia believed the unique nature of the portal might be what saved it. Serana would undoubtedly have to explain how rare and nearly impossible to duplicable the magic was. "Serana, would you please explain what your mother did and why it mustn't be undone?"

Serana stood, but didn't step out of Odahviing's easy reach. Her explanation was quick, but detailed enough to satisfy the dragons. Most nodded in agreement when Oniklukluv said, "So, it is safe to say there is none like it anywhere on our plane of existence. Laying siege to the castle would undoubtedly destroy the portal, and any chance of your mother returning home again."

Both Alessia and Serana nodded gravely. "It would."

The female dragon turned to Gosisstrunmah. "Attack would be unwise. Even if such an act wouldn't separate a mother from her young, if such magic actually exists-"

"Any Dovah who dabbles in such magics will share the same fate as that fool Durnehviir." As expected, Dinokhokzii muscled his way forward and stood at Oniklukluv's side. The two big bull dragons hissed at each other, a purely dominant display. Oniklukluv simply rolled her eyes and distanced herself from the rivaling males.

Alessia, reading the body language, stepped backwards to put herself in a position to shield Serana. The males had done this little song and dance before. When one came too near to the females, the other would puff up and go on the offensive. She knew for a fact that Oniklukluv, as well as the few other females, found it annoying. But it was embedded into the male's very nature. Neither Gosisstrunmah or Dinokhokzii seemed to know, or care, Oniklukluv had already found a mate. From Paarthurnax's own mouth had she learned that the first clutch of young dragons born in this age would be sired by the big white male himself.

"Calm yourselves, Dovah!" Paarthurnax bellowed. His dominance trumped the two squabbling males and the two quieted. Alessia sought out Oniklukluv and saw the female had placed herself as close to Elder Brother as possible without making it obvious. "Please continue, Dovahkiin."

"It is our plan to find this weapon and keep it out of Lord Harkon's hands. Once it is secured, we will then focus on permanently bringing him down. The Dawnguard, as well as the other Holds of Skyrim, have already begun this process." Alessia finished. "When you called, Elder Brother, Serana and I were on our way to the Pine Forests."

"To search for this Ancestor Glade, yes." Paarthurnax turned to his kin, looking each and every one in the eye before he continued. "The Dov will provide what aid we can. Zinaalkiimah, you claim to have the locations of vampire strongholds? Might I request any information on those that might be difficult for morals to reach? Those high in the mountains perhaps. Or on islands around the coast."

"Yes, of course." Serana nodded.

"That is good. I will send my own messengers to the jarls of Skyrim offering Dov assistance in this matter. With the mortals cooperation we will exterminate this-"

"Once again, Paarthurnax, you show your cowardice!" Alessia's blood ran cold at the voice. The dragon was one she had never thought to fear because he _never_ left his mountain. Not for any reason since Alessia and Paarthurnax had defeated him during the war.

The Dovah scattered, attempting to get out of the big male's way as he stalked forward. Beynodol… A very, very old golden dragon that rivaled Paarthurnax in every way. His scales were thick and hard as stone. His horns curled into sharp points much like that of a ram. The brow was solid bone, making any skull bash he performed deadly. Muscle upon muscle upon scaly hide and sharp horns.

Paarthurnax leapt down from his Word Wall perch and placed his bulk between Alessia, Serana and the new threat. Even Odahviing rose to his feet and readied himself for an attack. Elder Brother snarled. "You are not welcome here, Beynodol."

"Only because I would not bow to your will. Or to that… thing you claim as your second." The golden dragon hissed, the heat from his maw growing with each word. "She is no kin of mine. Nor is that immortal tick at her side."

Alessia continued backwards until she pressed herself bodily against Serana. This was bad. This was very, very bad. If a fight broke out here and now, it would be absolute mayhem. It was possible some of the other dragons would take the opportunity to seize power for themselves. Kill any rivals. Even aid Beynodol in killing Paarthurnax. Some would aid the Elder Brother, but as to how many… she couldn't tell.

"Serana, get on Odahviing." Alessia said, real fear in her voice. Though she knew Serana would protest, she tried again. "Just in case this goes badly. I'm hoping Paarthurnax can keep this from devolving into an all out fight."

"What are _you_ going to do?" Serana asked, evading Odahviing's attempts to pull her onto his back. He was growing instant as his eyes kept darting to bristling males.

Alessia coaxed her mate up onto the red dragon's back, kissing her once as Odahviing stood. "I'm going to go be the Dragonborn."

Serana

"Stubborn, mulish…" The insults simply rolled off her tongue as Alessia strode away. But then again, Serana _had_ refused to remain at High Hrothgar. She shared in her mate's stubbornness.

The dragon beneath her rumbled. "Do not fear for Briinah. She and Elder Brother can handle themselves against an oaf like Beynodol."

"Who is he?"

Odahviing huffed. "A belly-dragging liar and traitor. He attempted to steal the crown from Paarthurnax when Alduin fell. Had Briinah not discovered his treachery, your world might have fallen into chaos once again."

"And they beat him once before?" Serana looked at the golden brute, who's attention turned from the white dragon to Alessia. Her wolf simply… took over the space at Paarthurnax's side. What dragons were there got out of her way. It was a remarkable sight. If that many of the Dov respected Alessia's status among them, perhaps Beynodol would be cowed into submission.

"Soundly." The dragon answered. "A great battle, but one Beynodol eventually lost. But _he_ is not the only threat as of this moment."

Serana focused back down on the scaly hide beneath her. "What do you mean?"

"Beynodol may not be able to take Elder Brother in a fair fight, but there are other ways he might do so. Which is why Briinah is so afraid." Odahviing shifted his wing slightly. "He might call for a revolt. There are those who would follow him. If that happens, it would be an all out brawl here and now. And we would not be able to tell friend from foe until they attacked."

"Will it come to that?"

The dragon huffed gently, seeming to consider the question. "I do not know. Beynodol is even more stubborn than Briinah. He obeys the laws, if barely. For now, we may only hope Paarthurnax and the Dovahkiin can keep the peace on this day."

Serana tried not to worry, or at least show her worry. She watched as the argument continued to grow, the dragons grunting at each other in their guttural tongue. It seemed Alessia was content enough to sit back and allow the two males to settle things. That wasn't to say her wolf appeared calm. Serana could see the tension in her back, her legs, her arms. Alessia's hand even rested on the hilt of her sword. Nervous.

"Jur!" The golden dragon's cry echoed over the mountaintop. Serana felt Odahviing flinch. Saw Alessia do the same, but Paarthurnax bellowed at the word.

Once the roar faded and silence rose, something snapped. The two males dove at each other, teeth and claws snapping and tearing. Serana cried out in alarm, but her fear faded when she saw Alessia had avoided danger. Or at least, she thought her mate had. The ashen colored Dinokhokzii tensed to dive into the brawl. Alessia apparently saw the dragon prepare to strike and lashed out with her sword. It caught the tip of the dragon's snout, spewing a small amount of blood on the snow.

"Kriist tum, Dovah! Pah do hei!" Her wolf shouted, pointing her sword directly at Donokhokzii and snarling at the other dragons who attempted to aid him.

"Odahviing! We have to help her!" Serana cried, trying to kick the dragon into motion.

"No. She's handled it." Odahviing growled at the kicking. Serana stopped. "Look."

Serana did. Though the dragons all gathered around the snarling and hissing Paarthurnax and Beynodol, that was as far as they got. Even Dinokhokzii back down from Alessia's ferocity. At her mate's back, the white dragon snapped his jaws down on Beynodol's wing. The gold dragon screeched loudly and fought violently to free himself. If the limb was damaged beyond repair, the beast would be grounded permanently. Bone cracked and Beynodol shrieked all the louder. Paarthurnax released the wing and snapped down on the gold dragon's neck. The sounds of the dying lizard were horrible to hear, but they didn't last long. Their was another loud crack and the gold dragon stopped struggling.

There was silence for a short time while the death of the Dovah seemed to vibrate through those gathered. First, Paarthurnax began to… Well, to sing wasn't quite the right word. It was a long bellow that echoed throughout the mountains. Odahviing took up the call. Then Oniklukluv. One by one the dragons began to sing along. Serana watched as Alessia knelt by the fallen dragon. Her breath caught as Beynodol's body began to glow with a bright white, gold, and violet light. His body seemed to… disintegrate right before her eyes as the light absorbed into Alessia.

Her mate stood slowly, swaying slightly. Paarthurnax was there in an instant, using his big head to steady her. Serana was down from Odahviing's back and sprinting to Alessia before the dragon had bent down enough to lower her safely. What dragons were in her path quickly scurried away. She skid to a halt, thankfully Paarthurnax was able to stop her slide with his big skull.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Alessia said before Serana could ask. Regardless, she eyed her wolf carefully. Not a scratch on her. Alessia was patient, eventually grinning widely. "Done ogling?"

"What was that?" Serana asked, not giving a damn about all the eyes watching them.

"It's what I do. As the Dovahkiin, I absorb a dragon's soul when they die."

"Does any other Dovah challenge my will?" The white dragon beside them huffed as he glared up at his kin. After no one answered, Paarthurnax nodded. "Then it is settled. We aid the mortals in this struggle against the vampires."

* * *

Night fell as Odahviing left them in the snow covered forest just a short distance north of Ivarstead. The world was quiet in the hour before nightfall as the two made their way towards the town. The trip down the mountain had been far less frightening than the flight up. Aside from a few rogue wind currents, the the dragon mostly glided his way down gently. Alessia hadn't said much, and even now seemed at a loss for words. The business with the Dov had been deadly, though they had accomplished their goal. Serana knew her mate was deep in thought about what occurred on the mountain, but wouldn't press until she was ready to talk. Instead, she simply took her wolf's hand and trudged on through the snow.

"You know, for the first time in a very long time, I have true hope for the Dov." Alessia said finally, a small smile curling the edges of her lips.

Serana looked to her wolf. "Hope?"

"Yes. Hope that they might actually be able to overcome their malicious natures." The dubious look on Serana face must have given away her doubt. Alessia grinned at her. "I know all that up there looked brutish, but _that_ was the Dov behaving themselves quite admirably. Beynodol could have started a massive bloody battle, but instead chose to call for a challenge. Dinokhokzii and the others could have overpowered me and joined in on the fight. But they didn't. Instead, the respected my authority and backed down when ordered to do so. Thus allowing the challenge to play out, as well they should."

"Yes, but why did he do it? It didn't seem he was any match for Paarthurnax." Serana shook her head, trying to understand the Dov way of thinking.

"He stood up for what he thought was right, I guess. But… I'm beginning to suspect that was not the only reason he chose to fight one on one with Elder Brother." Alessia sighed, the joviality gone suddenly and replaced by a somewhat melancholy smile. "Honestly, Beynodol was a great warrior. During our first encounter, it took both Paarthurnax and I to fend him off. That was during a massive battle and there were other dragons flying about. This though… Beynodol had next to no chance of winning that challenge."

Serana knew of an unusual tradition of the orcish people. When a warrior grew too old to be of much use to the tribe, he would set out into the world and look for a "good death". He'd issue challenges to every warrior he thought capable of matching his skills and fought until he died. It was odd, but she could understand the idea behind it. To die in battle instead of allowing feeble old age to claim the proud warrior.

"You think Beynodol _wanted_ to die?" Serana asked when Alessia did not continue further. Her mate nodded with sad little grunt. "Is that… common for the Dov?"

"Not especially, no." The two were coming into the small village, just crossing the stone bridge at its southern edge. Within a matter of minutes they would be able to see the tavern. "I never learned exactly how old the dragon was. At least as old as Paarthurnax. Maybe, he was just… tired of living. I couldn't imagine living for so long."

Serana suddenly understood what might have driven the dragon to wish for an end. And, going by the orcish tradition, she could even see the merit in dying a "good death". If she had actually lived through four thousand years of her father's antics instead of sleeping through it… Part of her pitied Beynodol. Such a long life lived in constant war under the command of a tyrant. Pity… if not empathy. A lot of it.

After a long moment of silence, Alessia pulled on their joined hands towards the promise of warmth, food, and a soft bed. "Come. Let's talk no more of it. With hard work, we now have the jarls, the Dawnguard, and the Dov on our side. I think we deserve a good night's rest before we head into the Pine Forests."


	26. Chapter 26: Fallen

Chapter 26: Fallen

Alessia

Three days… Three days of wet and rain and mud. The southernmost Hold of Skyrim was well known for their constant downpours. Though, Alessia had hoped they would find the glade before things got too soggy. They did not. In fact, what Dexion could tell them of the cave's location helped very little. According to the old man, the glade had not been used in many, many years. Most likely the forest had grown and reclaimed the entrance, hiding it from even the most well trained eye. And with zero visiting Moth Priests for the past many years, Wolf had nothing to track. No scents to follow. No tracks. It frustrated her inner beast to no end. Even Serana seemed at her wits end.

Despite the rain, Falkreath seemed its usual hustle and bustle with shopkeepers and street vendors shouting out their wares. Alessia ignored them as she made her way back to the inn, already aware of what they were selling and having no interest. Just that evening there was an issue with one of the shopkeepers. It was a man Alessia had never met before in Falkreath, and one she would be happy never to see again. Though she hadn't been to the forest town in quite some time, she liked to think she knew a majority of the business' and their owners. Not this boar of a man.

The two females and stopped at the man's stall when a bit of silk caught Serana's eye. The shopkeeper went on about where he had obtained the fabric, hoping to drive up the price. That was until Serana looked up and the man caught sight of her red eyes. He'd panicked and shouted an alarm. It caused quite the stir and everyone fled behind the nearest door. Of course when the guard responded to the "threat", Alessia had been forced to reveal herself and Serana. Something she had hoped to avoid while in the town.

Though she would never admit to be doing so, Alessia was hoping to escape Jarl Siddgeir's notice. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, and she'd been called to the Jarl's Longhouse to see the weaselly little man. Serana had wanted to come, but Alessia had refused. She thought it better her mate be no where near Siddgeir. At best the man was a sniveling coward, at worst… Wolf growled. Imagining that man anywhere near her mate made her hackles rise.

The tavern was welcoming, warm, and blessedly dry. She sighed heavily, sending an apologetic look to the tavern keeper, Valga Vinicia, tending the bar. Tracking mud and water on her floors simply couldn't be helped. But it seemed Alessia wasn't the only one to do so. The floors were mucked up splendidly and the woman didn't seem to worry too much over the mess. Even so, Alessia tried to removed as much of the muck from her leathers as possible before making her way to their room. Serana wasn't in the common area. It was fairly late. Perhaps her mate was asleep already.

Alessia opened the door to their room cautiously, hoping to lessen the creaking as to not wake Serana if she truly was asleep. She needn't have bothered. The room was surprisingly empty. The bed was made. Their small packs and belongings as they had been. The Elder Scrolls, locked in their magically sealed case and hidden under the chest of drawers, remained untouched. The table had been cleaned of their morning meal. And that was where Alessia found the note. Though curious and eager to know what her beloved was up to, Alessia set to remove her armor first. The leather had helped in keeping her underclothes dry, but still the shirt and pants were slightly damp. Her boots came off with a bit of resistance, making a sucking sound as her foot practically popped out of the footwear. To her displeasure, water trickled out of her boot as she tossed it to the floor. She sighed and walked barefoot to the table.

The note was folded in half, Serana's flowing script on the front. "Love" was the word her mate had used. Alessia smiled warmly. She'd never get tired of hearing that word coming from her mate's lips. Flipping the scrap of paper open, she read the single word signed with an "S".

"Downstairs." Alessia turned the note over to be sure she hadn't missed anything. Nothing more than the simple message. Apparently, Serana had found something in the Dead Man's Drink basement to keep her busy.

The stairs were a bit worn and creaked loudly on her way down. There was no sneaking up on anyone with those old planks of wood. Though it didn't much matter with all the racket from the large furnace just to the side of the stair landing. Serana was nowhere in sight. Who she did find was Narri, Valga's hired help in the tavern, tending to the furnace. The young woman started as Alessia approached, dropping the large hunk of wood she'd been holding.

"Sorry, Narri. I didn't mean to frighten you." She apologized and picked up the wooden log. "I'm looking for my companion. The dark haired young woman who-"

"Aye, the vampire lass." Narri smiled and pointed down the hall. "She's down there. Last door on the right."

As Alessia nodded her thanks and turned to go to said last door on the right, she couldn't help but notice the wink and sly grin from Narri. Or the eyes on her backside as she walked away. Narri certainly was easy on the eyes, and there had been some flirting between the two in the past, but there was no way in Hell _that_ was going to happen. Ever. Serana would probably tear that pretty little thing apart… then set in on Alessia. The image made her grin a bit. Alessia was a territorial female to be sure. Anyone came too close to her female and Wolf's hackles rose. How might Serana act were the roles reversed? An amusing fantasy to ponder in times of boredom.

Had Narri not seen the ring and chain around her neck? Alessia was always careful to make sure it was plainly visible. Perhaps the young woman didn't understand the significance since it wasn't on her finger? Alessia sighed, wishing she were able to wear the ring properly as Serana did. But a surprise transformation would either damage the ring, or crush her finger. And should the need arise to take on her much larger wolf form, a broken finger right away would not go well. It would remain around her neck. At least until she was able to work out an enchantment much like her armor to removed the ring during a transformation. Time would tell.

The hallway was poorly lit, but her sense of smell led her straight to the correct door. Serana's scent was recent, but not so recent as to say she had just passed that way. Whatever her mate was up to, she had been at it for at least a few hours. Alessia knocked gently before pushing the door open. A plume of steamy air drifted out of the room and she quickly closed the door behind her. The room was small and lit with a slightly too large fireplace. In the center of the room was a large metal…

Alessia froze, all the air suddenly gone from her lungs. The large metal object was, in fact, a bathing tub. A very large bathing tub that Serana was currently bent over with her hand in the steaming water. She was clothed, if barely. A simple, and very thin, robe hung loosely from her mate's slender frame. The robe accentuated the perfect female form underneath, and Alessia wasn't ashamed to admit she was ogling. When finally Serana noticed Alessia standing there watching her, she smiled and walked to her.

Well, _walk_ wasn't exactly the right word in Alessia's opinion. Her mate was a predator after all. The "walk" was more of a prowl. A gentle swaying of the hips and a lightness of foot that had Serana standing before her in three long strides. Looking down, Alessia noticed that the robe wasn't tied quite as tightly as was needed. The looseness of the belt left ample amounts of Serana's breasts on display. A display that was very, very much appreciated. Wolf growled hungrily as her mate stretched up and laid a light kiss on Alessia's lips.

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to start without you." Serana nipped at Alessia lip then turned away. As she started towards the bathing tub, she slipped the robe off her shoulders very lowly. With an impish grin, she peered back at Alessia to be sure she was watching. Alessia was. Intently. Giggling at whatever expression was on Alessia's face, Serana purred, "Well? Are you coming?"

The amusing territorial fantasy would have to wait until Alessia's current reality was far less… appetizing.

* * *

"The innkeeper is going to be angry we got water all over her floor." Serana purred lazily.

The bathing tub was just large enough to accommodate them both. Of course it wasn't meant for the… activities that had just occurred within, but the metal held up admirably. And there was a considerable amount of water outside the tub. Alessia rested her back against the side while Serana snuggled into her breasts, using them as a bosomy pillow while she fiddled with the ring and gold chain resting there. It was beyond comfortable. The water was still fairly warm, a welcome relief from the chilly, rainy weather. The scent of steamed air, water, her mate's dry smell mixed with her own… Part of her wished they could remain in that tub until the stars fell from the sky.

"With all this rain I doubt she will notice a little extra water in the basement. But, I will leave her a tip when we leave." Alessia chuffed, playfully flicking her index finger at Serana's nose. "And this was _your_ idea, Love. She will be angry with _you_."

Serana slid her fangs across Alessia breast, the nipple hardening right away. Her mate chuckled and glared up at her with mischievous eyes. "You enjoyed yourself though. I think that makes you an accessory. Paying the woman off might be our only course of action."

"Then we'd best make the most of it." Wolf rose with a growl and claimed Serana's lips, her tongue forcing its way past her fangs.

Her hands roamed everywhere, desperately trying to pull the two closer together. When Alessia was forced to release Serana mouth for air, Wolf took the opportunity to renew her mark on her mate's neck. The bite was hard, harder than she'd interned and she tasted blood. Serana had a grip on her hair, encouraging and desperate sounds begging for more. Alessia bit again, avoiding breaking the skin, and didn't let go.

Alessia pulled her mate higher upon her hips, spreading her legs with her own. One hand held Serana's head back while her teeth dug into the tender flesh there, and the other hand slid between her mate's thighs. Her beloved gasped and moaned when Alessia slid a finger inside. First just the one, then a second soon after. While she slowly retreated and then entered again, Serana began to rock her hips in time with Alessia's movements. Water splashed over the edge of the tub as the two moved together. It took a moment for them to hit a rhythm, but when they did…

Alessia bit again, this time switching to the opposite side of Serana's neck. That was all her mate could take. Serana arched, crying out her lover's name. Even so, Alessia's teeth did not release and her fingers didn't stop. Neither did Serana's hips. Her mate came again, harder and longer than the first time, before collapsing forward. Panting, Serana rested her head on Alessia shoulder while Wolf thrummed happily and licked at the new teeth marks.

After a while, Serana groaned and lifted her head. There was a slight pause, then a short laugh. "Now she's really going to be mad. We got more water on the floor…"

"I'll make it a very large tip." Alessia pulled her mate back down, settling the two much like they were before.

Oh, they were definitely getting one of these when Alessia began construction on a new house. Perhaps even a whole wash room centered around a massive tub built into the floor. With a draining system much like one she'd seen in Markarth, spilling water over the side wouldn't be an issue. Hot water obtained from a furnace much like the one in the inn basement. It could work with a few changes here and there. The pipes would need to-

"What are you thinking about?" Serana asked, tilting her head back slightly to look up at Alessia.

It was then she realized they'd been sitting in the tub silently for quite some time. She smiled down at her mate, thrumming at the bite marks on her neck, and kissed her brow. "Just… thinking on the future."

Serana returned the smile, though it seemed a bit sad. "My father?"

"No, after that."

Her mate blinked. "Us, you mean?"

"Yes, but not just you and me together." Her grin grew wider. "Dream with me, Love. If you could _do_ anything, _go_ anywhere, _be_ anything… What would you do?"

"I… guess I never actually gave it much thought. Besides being with you, and maybe children..." Serana shook her head. "I don't know. What about you?"

Alessia sighed. "Honestly, I'd never really considered anything much beyond the next crisis. And the one after that. But… I'd always wanted to build a school."

Serana blinked again. "A school?"

"A fighting school. Sort of… a training course. They had something like it in Cyrodiil. Teach young fighters or farmers how to fight or defend themselves properly. Some would carry on to join the Companions, or the army, or a mercenary band, or adventuring, or… just return home to their families and crops without fear of a bandit attack they didn't know how to defend against."

"That sounds like something you'd do." Serana chuckled, swirling her hand around in the cooling water.

"But that's just the school. My real dream is a large home to call my own. Perhaps a few pups and a wife."

"Alright. A Fighting Academy, a house full of screaming children, and a nondescript dark haired, red eyed wife in your bed." Serana grinned up at Alessia when she pricked at the vampire's ticklish spot on her hip. "And what possible events can you see in my future?"

Many different images came to mind, and Alessia suggested as many as she possibly could. "You could attend the College of Winterhold. Expand your magic or even teach. Or you could do more traveling. Maybe even set out with a Khajiit caravan outside Skyrim. Go to Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Valenwood… Wherever you liked. Or you could do more with your alchemy. Open a shop. I'm sure you'd excel at that."

Her mate was quiet for a time, staring at the ring on her finger. "Would you… Would you go with me? If I decided to travel, even away from Skyrim, would you come with me?"

Without a moment's pause, Alessia said, "Of course. Once Lucia is… betrothed and wedded nice and proper with a family to call her own, I'd follow you anywhere. Adventuring is in my blood. Except…"

There was a look of real worry on Serana's face. "Except?"

"Well, I have a promise to keep once this is all said and done." Alessia explained about the Stormcloak soldier she'd encountered in Dimhollow Crypt. The one with the lost little girl, Sofie. She'd mentioned the child once before, but hadn't told Serana her plans as of yet. "Once it became clear things with the vampires was to become a lengthy process, I hired some trusted men to start searching for the girl. So far…"

"Nothing." Serana finished for her.

Alessia nodded. "But I will keep my word. Once that is done, I will gladly go with you."

"And what of everything else? The academy, the house, the family?" Serana sat up, rising to look her square in the eye. "Not to mention the pack? The Companions? The Dov?"

"Serana," Alessia stopped her, "Before we settle down and start our new family, we can live a little first. If that is what you want, we will figure it out."

Serana kissed Alessia lovingly, taking her time before allowing the air she needed. "I will think on it."

Seeming satisfied with her decision, Alessia's mate took her mouth again. Slowly stroking with her tongue until she felt satisfied with that too. She then began making her way down Alessia long neck, trailing kisses as she went. Her mate had already fed but spent a moment licking at the healing bite wound. Fire shot through Alessia body, an erotic sensation Serana loved to inflict upon her. At the sound she made, her mate kept at it for a short while before continuing on to her collarbone. Then her breasts, cautiously allowing her fangs to scrap over the tender flesh as she licked and sucked at them. As always, Serana paused at the silver scar there, touching the burnt flesh softly with her fingers. Her lips. When she continued downward, Alessia moaned. It appeared they were going to get a lot more water on Valga Vinicia's basement floor.

Serana

Feeling both clean and dirty, Serana followed her mate back upstairs a short while later. They'd attempted to mop up some of the water, but to little avail. It appeared the tip would be a great sum of coin. Alessia didn't seem to care much at all, though she teased Serana heavily. Of course she didn't mind the teasing one bit either. The play was a fun distraction from the stress they were both under.

Three days and no sign of the glade. Then the incident with the stall keeper. The silk fabric had been beautiful. The color was what caught her attention, the icy blue almost the same shade of Alessia's eyes. Serana hadn't even heard the man speaking until he reached down to point out another, more expensive silver cloth. Once she looked up… the man paled and started yelling. After that, Alessia had been called to the jarl. Serana could feel the anger and irritation from her mate as she'd left. It wasn't directed at her, but still… That was when she'd inquired Valga Vinicia about renting the bathing quarters for a few hours. Though she knew Alessia in no why blamed her for the incident, it was an… apology of sorts for making such a mess of things with the stall keeper.

The upstairs felt cold as the mountain in comparison of the bathing room. Serana suddenly couldn't wait to be under the covers and snuggled up to her very warm werewolf. Outside their room, she felt Alessia pause a moment. She sniffed, and looked at the handle as if it might burn her hand. Before Serana could ask what was wrong, her mate chuckled and turned back to her with a very put on smile. Forced.

"You know, I just remembered a funny story about my first trip to Falkreath Hold. Did I ever tell you about Aventus Aretino?" Something wasn't right. Her mate was glancing around the short hallway and down into the common room. And she was speaking a little too loudly. Unnecessarily so. Like she was making sure someone at a distance could hear her speaking. Someone at a distance, or someone behind a closed door…

Trying to play into whatever Alessia was doing, Serana shook her head but flicked her eyes to the closed door. It was the best she could do to let her mate know she understood. "No, though I remember you mentioning the boy."

Relief flooded into Alessia eyes as she turned back to the door and continued on with the story. "Aventus lived in Windhelm with his mother until she died. Him being too young to remain on his own, Jarl Ulfric had him sent to Honorhall until he came of age to reclaim his family estate. The boy, as well as the other children of the orphanage, were brutalized by the headmistress. Once he escaped and returned home, he called upon the Dark Brotherhood to take care of the horrible woman. Rumor got around that Aventus had performed the Black Sacrament, but the Brotherhood hadn't answered his call. I did."

Alessia opened the door, the hinges creaking loudly as she pushed it in all the way open. The room was dark, the moonlight not penetrating the cloudy nights sky seen through the window. The room was much as Serana had left it. It was apparent Alessia had returned here first and removed her armor and boots before making her way downstairs. The watery footprints of her first passing were dry and there were no other prints to be found. Still, her mate glared into the darkness for a moment more before continuing on with the narrative.

"I went to the boy, and witnessed him performing the Black Sacrament over and over again. He mistook me as one of the Brotherhood's assassins. I didn't deny it, but I didn't approve it either. The mistress died, as Aventus wished, and he payed me with the only thing he had of any value. A family heirloom that I eventually returned to him." Alessia stepped into the room cautiously, Serana following directly behind. "It was a few days later when I received a missive stating 'We know'. A short time later, I was abducted in my sleep and awoke in the marshlands by a very irritated representative of the Dark Brotherhood."

The attack didn't come from the left, right, or front, but from above. Alessia must have sensed the blade coming for her because she shoved Serana backwards and out into the hall before moving to evade the shadowy figure herself. How the assassin had had clung to the top of the door frame she would never know. The masked assassin was silent in her movements. And it was undeniably a _her_ from the slender female form Serana could see beneath the skin tight black and red suit. Alessia scrambled backwards, trying to draw the attacker away from Serana. Unarmed, her mate was at a distinct disadvantage. But, as Serana soon learned, that mattered very little.

Serana dove back into the room, ready to aid Alessia in fending off the assassin. The two were locked in a dangerous series of precise movements. Choreographed almost. It was like looked at a mirror image of her mate's fighting style. Swift. Agile. The assassin's blade _just_ missing Alessia's flesh as she evaded to just the right angle and distance to avoid it's edge. Serana moved in, preparing a shocking strike to disable the assassin.

The figure apparently noticed her approach, but Alessia wouldn't allow her to disengage long enough to do anything about it. Sparks leapt from Serana's fingers and the assassin was forced to either take the shock or dodge it and open herself to Alessia's advance. She chose the latter, and payed for it. The electric jolt struck the bedside harmlessly, and Alessia nailed the assassin in the skull with a spinning kick. The force struck the assassin to the ground, forcing her to drop her dagger. Alessia snatched it up and advanced.

Though the kick was enough to send anyone into unconsciousness, their attacker was up and ready to defend herself. Or at least try to do so. The blow to the head must have slowed her down because the fight was over in a matter of seconds. Alessia hooked her foot behind the assassin's and they both tumbled onto the bed. The blade went to the assassin's throat and the woman froze.

"Astrid." Alessia growled, removing the assassin's mask.

The woman beneath was… breathtakingly beautiful. Where her wolf was dark, this Astrid was light. Long blond hair spilled from the mask hood. Though it was fairly hard to tell from her vantage point, the woman's eyes were of a similar color to Alessia's. The woman smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a cold, calculated smile that sent chills down Serana's spine. Her jaw almost dropped as the woman actually purred and wrapped one long leg around Alessia's hip, pulling their midsections together tightly.

"Alessia, you dog. You know I'm married." Astrid chuckled as Alessia growled. Her mate didn't move, ignoring the woman's teasing. Though she knew the woman was simply trying to get a rise out of them, Serana felt the urge to zap the bitch until she removed herself from Alessia. Seeing the angry look on her face, the woman laughed again and said to Serana. "Oh… What with all that moaning downstairs, I figured you'd satisfied her enough, little vampire. I guess this one needs a _real_ woman to-"

"What are you doing here, Astrid?" Obviously, Alessia had heard enough.

"Awe… No more fun?" The blond sighed heavily. Dramatically. With a glare in answer, she seemed to give up the playful kitten act. "As you wish. I guess I can adult for a little while. How did you know I was here?"

"I smelt you."

The woman pouted slightly. "Even with the oil?"

"Yes." Alessia growled again, pressing on the blade ever so slightly. "What do you want?"

"Can't a woman visit an old friend?"

"We are _not_ friends, Astrid." From the woman's reaction, the words seemed to strike deeper than any blade ever could. With an irritated snarl, Alessia shoved off the bed and allowed Astrid the freedom to stand should she wish. "Not anymore."

Now able to see the woman more clearly, Serana noticed a slight discoloration of the milky white skin on Astrid's right cheek that stretched down to her throat and disappeared into the armor suit. The woman sat up, but didn't stand. Alessia kept the blade, plopping heavily down into the chair near Serana.

Astrid cleared her throat. "You've been in town three days. With the message you sent warning about the vampires, I'd hoped it meant…"

Alessia huffed, glaring down at the dagger in her hand. It was an unusual weapon. The metal was dark and wickedly curved. Slowly, she laid the weapon down on the table. "What are you doing this far south? The Sanctuary here is gone."

"We're all here. Nazir, Babette, Veezara… Even Arnbjorn. Cicero refused to leave the Night Mother." The woman stood and went for her weapon. Not as a threat, but simply to reclaim it. Alessia growled in warning, which made Astrid think twice. Serana stood behind her mate's chair and placed calming hands on her shoulders. Her wolf was wound tightly. It meant the slightest thing could set her off. When Alessia did not reply to the answer she gave, Astrid continued. "We are here to remember. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the attack."

There was another growl, and Astrid flinched. "They still don't know, do they?"

Astrid said nothing.

"Of course they don't. Otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now." Alessia stood, grabbed the dagger and practically threw it at the assassin. "Get out."

"Alessia…"

"I said get out!" It wasn't a loud shout, but loud enough to get her point across.

With a sigh, Astrid sheathed her weapon and started for the door. The woman paused before going through it, which made Alessia tense. It was all Serana could do to keep her wolf planted in her seat by sheer force of will and pressure on her shoulders. Without turning her head to look at them, Astrid said quietly, "Come tomorrow night. The others miss you."

And with that the woman left, closing the door gently behind her. The two females remained where they were for a while. One minute turned into five. Then five turned into ten. Nearly half an hour passed before Serana dared to move. It made Alessia flinch when she did so. Serana crouch before her mate, looking into eyes that were… Angry? Confused? Hurt? A storm cloud of emotions raged in those eyes she loved so dearly.

Without a word, Serana poured her mate a cup full of wine laced with her usual medications and handed it to her. She drank it down quickly, hardly wincing at the bitter aftertaste the herbs often left in her mouth. Then, Serana pulled her to her feet and put her to bed. After a few moments securing the room, locking and barring the door with a chair, and latching the window, Serana joined Alessia under the covers.

Her mate looked for all the word like a female drowning in bad memories. Serana rolled to her side and pulled Alessia's face so that she might look at her. There was that old wound again. That old hurt that never quite healed. It was another scar on her beloved's soul that Serana hadn't known was there. She leaned in to kissed her mate. Pausing a mere hair's breadth away in case Alessia didn't want to be touched right then. There was no hesitation in Alessia's answer.

After they parted, Serana stroked her mate's cheek gently. "Talk to me."

"It's not a part of my life I'm particularly proud of." Alessia whispered.

"You know I don't care about that."

Still seeming unsure, Serana kissed Alessia again. This time she didn't stop. Not until she was certain her mate knew how much she loved her regardless of whatever she'd done. More kisses. More light touches. More gasping breaths and gentle sighs. Serana didn't hold back anything, both wanting to comfort her mate and replace Astrid's lingering scent on Alessia's skin with her own. To reclaim her mate. It was a fair amount of time spent skin to skin before Alessia seemed ready to talk. The worry and stress lessened some.

The rough fabric of the blankets scratched at their bare skin as the two situated themselves comfortably. Serana rested her head on Alessia's shoulder while their legs tangled together. Alessia pulled her close, as she always did after they made love, and began to talk.

The story was a continuation of the one she'd been telling before Astrid's mock attack. Alessia had completed the contract, accepted the offer for entry into the Dark Brotherhood, and began working with Astrid to bring the organization back to life again. When it became clear that Alessia's actions had not only gained her respect amongst the other assassins, but also the favor of the fabled Night Mother herself, Astrid became fearful that she might lose her leadership over the Dark Brotherhood.

The two had become quite close friends during those times. Astrid had become almost as a sister to Alessia, teaching her all she knew about the art. Even though Astrid's husband, another werewolf, disapproved of the friendship, it still remained strong. That was until the Night Mother informed Alessia, whom she had named Listener and thus the only one able to actually _hear_ the Night Mother's commands, of the Dark Brotherhood's biggest contract yet. The assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II. The completion of such a task would see the organization returned to its full glory. But it was not to be so. The fear Astrid had felt took hold, and she betrayed Alessia. Astrid had warned the commander of the plot and sent Alessia into a trap. Sent her to her death.

"I escaped Commander Maro's trap, but the damage had already been done." Alessia stroked at Serana's arm, seeking comfort that was instantly given. "The Penitus Oculatus ravaged the Sanctuary. By the time I got there, Festus and Gabriella were already dead and the hideout set ablaze."

Serana felt the rise and fall of Alessia's chest as she breathed in a deep calming breath. The memory couldn't be a pleasant one.

"I was able to get the others out. Well, sort of. I was able to provide an escape route with Nazir's help. That stubborn wolf, Arnbjorn, wouldn't leave until Astrid had been found. But the male was recently hurt and unable to move very quickly. Nazir and Veezara dragged him out kicking and screaming with Babette close behind. Though I already knew what Astrid had done… How she had betrayed me… I still went back inside to find her." Alessia paused for a moment, seeming lost in that long ago inferno. "The place was coming down. Some of the rooms were blocked off with debris. I got to the Night Mother's coffin and just… Well, I heard the Night Mother call to me. It was a force I could no more fight than I could stop breathing. The coffin closed in on me and I was stuck in that tomb with her corpse until the fires died out."

It explained how sympathetic Alessia was about Serana spending all those years stuck in the tomb. Even for a short period, at least she could understand it.

"I think I slept. All I know is that when the coffin opened again, I had that same urge pulling me towards a certain part of the ruined Sanctuary. That's where I found Astrid. She was… burned almost beyond recognition. But alive. Unbelievably, alive.

That explained the strange discoloration on Astrid's face and neck. Healed burn scars.

"She wanted me to kill her. Begged for me to kill her. She'd even performed the Black Sacrament with _her_ as the sacrifice, offering the leadership of the Dark Brotherhood to me." Alessia shook her head, a low growl escaping her lips. "I wanted to. Gods, I wanted to kill her for what she'd done. What she'd caused. I held the Blade of Woe in my hand. Raise it to strike her heart, but… I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my friend despite what she'd done."

Serana felt a hot droplet on her head and looked up to see her mate silently crying. Before she could rise to wipe them away, Alessia continued.

"I healed her instead. Put everything I had into it, but it wasn't enough to heal her completely. There would be scars." Alessia huffed. "She screamed at me the entire time. Cursed me."

"And you left after that?" Serana did wipe the tears away, gently. Alessia started, apparently not realizing she'd been weeping. Even so, she didn't protest.

"Yes. Once I carried her out of the ruins and got her to the second Sanctuary with the others, I left. Gave no explanations. Told no one what I'd learned. Just left."

"And the Night Mother?"

"Royally pissed off I imagine. I never got anywhere near that coffin again. After a while of ignoring her summons, I think she got the message. Eventually, I stopped hearing the call. I think the distance made it harder for her to reach me. Good riddance." Finally, Alessia rolled over, coming face to face with Serana. "I never wanted to lead the Brotherhood. I was more than willing to follow Astrid's commands regardless of what the Night Mother had to say. But in the end, it didn't matter. She just _had_ to keep the control. And because of it, two of our own died horribly. I would forgive her for betraying me, but not for the rest. Not ever."

"Will you go to the memorial tomorrow?" Serana watched the conflict in Alessia's eyes for a long while. It pained her to know her mate was suffering, and that there was nothing she could do about it besides provide comfort and understanding.

"I would like to. If only to see the others again, and to pay my respects to Festus and Gabriella." Her mate thought a bit longer. "Arnbjorn won't be happy to see me. Other than being an ex-member of the Companions, and therefor hating my guts as Harbinger, he always took Astrid's… um… 'teasing' a bit too seriously. The fact that I'm another werewolf… makes things worse."

Serana hissed a little at the thought of the "teasing". She could still smell that cursed woman's scent on Alessia's skin. Part of her wanted to go hunt Astrid down and drain her dry. "Yes… I understand _that_ completely."

Alessia blinked. "A-About that. Astrid and I never… It wasn't like that between… She's married for goodness sake. Arnbjorn would have had my-"

Serana let loose a growl of her own and rolled Alessia onto her back. She straddled her wolf, leaning in so that they were eye to eye. "I may not be able to mark you like you do me. You heal too damned fast for that. But hear me right now, if that woman so much as glances at you in that way again… I will tear her limb from limb. That goes for any other female who looks your way. You are _mine_. Understand?"

The sadness faded from her wolf's eyes and was replaced by that impish grin Serana loved so much. "Did I mention how sexy you are when you act all possessive?"

Serana grinned, remembering the similar statement she'd made at High Hrothgar. "Funny. Now shut up and kiss me."

Alessia

"I'm sorry, Love, but this part is non negotiable." Alessia held up the blindfold, knowing her mate was going to throw a fit. And she did.

"The Brotherhood doesn't even use this Sanctuary anymore. Why does me knowing where it is matter?" Though she protested, Serana didn't resist as Alessia blinded her.

"Because I'd rather not test the Brotherhood. And I'm already breaking a few rules by even allowing you to come." The blindfold attached, Alessia helped her mate up on Jasa's backside. The horse shied a bit, but steadied after her mate pat her rump affectionately. Mounting herself, Alessia grabbed the reins and guided the mare towards the southern gates.

The morning had been a slow one. They'd woken fairly late in the morning, having stayed up quite a bit later than normal. Breakfast was simple porridge with blobs of butter and honey. Though the morning was fairly uneventful, that breakfast was unbelievably entertaining. At least from Alessia point of view. The meal was served by Narri. And the woman was shamelessly flirting with Alessia. Going so far as to slide her hand across Alessia's shoulders.

Before she could protest and explain the advance was unwelcome, Serana snarled and snapped her fangs at Narri's hand. She would have caught it had the woman not reacted as quickly as she had. The glare Narri received promised pain and misery should she continue with the flirting. The woman glanced between the two females, one hissing menacingly like an angry cat and one staring at the other and grinning like a fool. Her eyes lingered on the slightly visible and freshly made bite marks on Serana's neck. Narri got the message and promptly walked away.

Once the woman was gone, Serana calmed down and glanced at Alessia. She was still grinning. Her mate narrowed her eyes and frowned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just deciding exactly how much I love watching you do that." The grin turned feral. "I've decided that I love it quite a bit."

"Good. Because last night's statement still stands." Serana smiled mischievously and returned to her breakfast.

The two had stuck around a bit after breakfast, and Alessia waved over the innkeeper when she finally caught sight of the woman. She placed a large sum of coin in the woman's hand, apologizing profusely for the mess downstairs. Valga Vinicia's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. After the woman returned to her duties, Serana had asked exactly how wealthy Alessia actually was. The conversation led to the many houses she owned, most of which were rented out to various tenants who paid monthly. There were also shops she'd invested in or purchased which also paid a monthly portion of their profits. Then the few plots of land outside the main cities where farmers and ranchers paid their rent in goods.

Serana had stared at her slack jawed. "Exactly how much money am I marrying into?"

Alessia laughed and kissed her mate soundly before answering. "Let's just say when I said you could do _anything_ , or go _anywhere_ , I meant it."

Though the road was muddy and pockmarked with deep ruts from numerous wagons, Jasa got along well enough. The rain had slowed during the night, giving them a brief respite from the wet and cold. Thunder echoed in the distance, promising a very short respite. Serana held on tightly to Alessia's waist as they left the main road. The risk of falling was a bit higher since she would not know the terrain laid out before them. But this was a path Jasa had taken many times before. Even though over the years the forest had reclaimed the small trail, the mare trod along easily.

They traveled a few miles into the forest. Deep enough that what little daylight remained in the day would not penetrate the forest canopy. At that point, Alessia allowed Serana to removed the blindfold. They'd traveled enough away from any landmarks for her to know where they were. It was an hour more before they arrived at the Falkreath Sanctuary. Darkness had fallen and it was becoming far too treacherous for Jasa to walk.

They dismounted and allowed the mare to graze freely. The Sanctuary entrance was just over the next hill and down a steep embankment. Though Alessia imagined the Brotherhood would hold the ceremony inside, voices could be heard ahead. She froze before climbing the next rise. Did she really want to face these men and women? Look upon the faces and lie to them about their leader? The reason she simply left the first time was exactly due to that. She hadn't the stomach the lie to their faces, nor to forfeit the life of her friend.

She felt Serana's hand on her shoulder, and drew courage from it. At the very least she could be near. Watch the proceedings from afar. That would do. The hilltop overlooked the small ravine which hid the Dark Brotherhood's infamous door. Or what was left of it when the Penitus Oculatus raided the hideout. The light from the many torches did not reach up so high. Satisfied with their vantage point, Alessia nodded to Serana. Her mate understood and remained at her side.

In the ravine stood five figures, each holding a torch and looking somber. The one closest to their hiding spot was Veezara, the Shadowscale. The green scaled argonian was born under the sign of The Shadow in Black Marsh. The male once told her that his order was dying out, and that he believed himself the last of the Shadowscale. He once saved Alessia life during an assassination gone wrong. Had he not been there, she would have surely been overpowered and killed.

Nazir, the next man she saw, had always been the grumpy one. Or at least he was always grumpy with her. He handled the contracts, often giving her the lowest of the low simply because he didn't think she could handle the higher paid ones. The Redguard soon learned otherwise. As per usual, Babette stood at Nazir's side. The three hundred year old vampire was stuck in the body of a ten year old girl. Often she'd comment that her innocent appearance made killing far easier.

Standing before the gathered three was Astrid and her husband Arnbjorn, the ex-Companion and werewolf. The man was big. Almost rivaling Farkas in size. Alessia had only seen his wolf once before, an old brownish brute with lighter patches on his ears, arms and legs. At best the male tolerated Alessia's presence. Though he was not technically an Alpha, it was only because he had no other wolves to call pack. Astrid was his wife, and that was all he cared about.

Though Alessia listened to whatever it was Astrid was saying, she didn't much care to hear it. It was a speech about the importance of family and how Festus and Gabriella were a crucial part of that family. Hypocritical. Were those gathered to hear exactly how much stalk their leader put into "family", they would turn on her in a heartbeat. Arnbjorn would protect her, as any wolf would do for their mate, but even little Babette was more than a match for him. Let alone Nazir and Veezara along with her.

Alessia sighed and tried to show some respect for the fallen. They were, after all, her reason for being there in the first place. Regardless of the lies Astrid was spewing. Serana stood at her side, their shoulders touching ever so slightly. A constant reminder that she was not alone in this. Reflexively, she leaned in closer and thrummed lightly. As unpleasant as the moment was down in the ravine, she was happy her mate was at her side. Now, if only they could remain unsee-

"Alessia!" The little girl shriek destroyed any hopes she'd had about coming and going unseen. Babette, the attentive little vampire, had apparently caught sight of them standing outside the light. The girl dropped her torch and bolted for the path leading up to the hill. The remaining four all turned and looked up at them. Two looked quite pleased to see her, one most certainly not, and the last seeming on the fence.

In less than a minute, Babette was hurling herself into Alessia's arms. Though she knew the vampire was at least six times her age and most certainly _not_ a child, Alessia often treated her as a child. She was truly glad to see her. "Hey there, munchkin. Been behaving yourself lately?"

"Of course I have. I'm just a well behaved little-" Babette cut off once she caught sight of Serana standing nearby. "I'm guessing that's your new undead squeeze?"

" _That_ , Babette, is my mate, Serana. Love, this is my friend Babette." The little vampire let go and gazed curiously at her mate. To their surprise, when Serana stepped forward to greet her fellow vampire, Babette flinched back. Curious, Alessia nudged the non child. "What's wrong?"

"Apologies. But are you perhaps _the_ Serana? Princess Serana from Castle Volkihar?" The little girl asked.

"I am." Serana said cautiously, looking to Alessia with a question in her eyes.

Babette just grinned maliciously up at Alessia. "You sure know how to pick 'em. All my vampire contacts have been a buzz about this 'escaped Princess' of late. And here you have stolen her away. Clever little wolf."

"Sister!" The hissing voice of Veezara came from up the path. A few seconds later, the Shadowscale was tackling Alessia just as fiercely as Babette had. "It is good to see you, old friend. We were afraid you wouldn't come."

Alessia grunted at the impact, trying her best to remain on her feet. She heard Serana behind her chuckle a bit, seeming quite amused with all the affection. "It's good to see you too, Veezara."

"Come on." Babette tugged at Alessia's hand. The girl was amazingly strong for such a little thing. "Nazir will want to say hello."

As the little vampire pulled Alessia along, Veezara escorted Serana himself. The argonian was an assassin, a murderer by trade, but Alessia knew he wouldn't harm her mate. If not because he respected Alessia, then because he knew she would kill him for it. And make it hurt.

In the small clearing, Nazir waited patiently until the four came into the firelight. The man was a cautious one. Especially after the attack. Alessia always wondered if the man had pieced together what had happened. _Why_ it had happened. Or if her friend thought _she_ was responsible for the attack. Either way, Nazir approached and held out his hand in greeting. Alessia took it immediately, nodding to him with an uneasy smile.

Nazir returned the nod. "Nice of you to join us, Listener."

Alessia winced. "You know I'm not in the service of the Night Mother anymore, Nazir. Just Alessia, if you please."

"Just checking. One can hope you'd returned to your senses." The man chuckled and clapped her on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Alessia. Babette missed you terribly."

"So have you. You just don't want to admit it." The vampire child chirped. She then skipped over to Veezara and Serana, giggling happily. "Look, Nazir. Our little Alpha wolf went and got herself a vampire princess for a mate. Isn't that just so tragically romantic?"

"And brought her _here_ , I might add." The man looked to Serana, seeming to size her up. Without missing a beat, Serana pulled the blindfold from her pocket and held it up for all to see. Nazir smiled. "Well in that case, greetings Princess."

The teasing went on for a bit more, Serana taking it all in good nature. Alessia felt the glare from the other two present, but ignored them until absolutely necessary. Astrid for obvious reasons. But Arnbjorn… Wolf was not pleased to be around the male again. He often tried to dominate where there was no need. He was boss here, Wolf understood and respected that. The fact that Arnbjorn constantly reminded her of it grated on her. There was dominance, and then there was bullying.

"Astrid! I told you she'd come." Babette giggled and danced around the two standing separate from the others, either not noticing or not caring about the tension there.

Alessia sighed, knowing the time had come to speak to her old… well, accomplices. She looked at them, keeping her face blank of all emotion. "Astrid. Arnbjorn."

Astrid nodded, "Thank you for coming."

The werewolf just growled.

"Oh, don't be like that, Arnbjorn." Veezara groaned.

Babette echoed the argonian's sentiment. The vampire girl turned her back on the rude werewolf and smiled at Serana. "So, how did you and our little Alpha meet?"

Alessia listened to the conversation, happy enough to let Serana answer the majority of the questions. She'd figured Babette would be interested in Serana when she learned her vampire's age and linage. The far younger vampire's curiosity was insatiable. Then there was Babette's quite adept skills in alchemy. Once Serana mentioned her interest in the subject, Alessia would be lucky to ever speak to her mate again.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the distance. Far closer than it had been a few minutes ago. The wind was picking up as well. A strong gust of chilled air swept down into the ravine, tickling her hair as it passed by. Alessia sighed heavily, knowing the trip back to town would be a long and wet one in the darkness. With any luck the rain would hold out until-

The rolling thunder hid the guttural snarl until it was too late. Something big and heavy hit her from behind, tackling Alessia to the muddy ground. With a horrifying clarity, she recognized the popping sounds. The sharp pain filled yelps. The deep rumbling snarl as teeth sunk into her shoulder. Alessia screamed as more thunder pierced the night.


	27. Chapter 27: Family Feuds

Chapter 27: Family Feuds

Serana

Lightning crackled in the sky, a brief flash of light that forever burned what Serana saw into her mind's eye. At first she thought the wolf had been Alessia. The dark fur a blur of motion in the dark. But when she heard Alessia scream, saw her mate fall beneath the massive wolf… The conversations with Babette forgotten, Serana called forth her own lightning and thunder. The cracking whip of electricity lashed out, snapping across the werewolf's broad backside. He instantly released Alessia and howled in pain. She hit him again, this time with a concussive blast of sparks and light. A big _boom_ echoed through the forest rivaling the oncoming thunder clouds.

The wolf bucked at the sudden jolt of pure electric energy spiking through him. Alessia, finally free to move, rolled and slammed her foot up and into her attacker's chest. It was a hard strike, leaving Serana another opening. She called forth a large ball of ice and sent it careening into the wolf. That did it. The werewolf stumbled away from her downed mate, and Alessia scrambled away.

Serana was instantly at her mate's side. The wound was bad, though not nearly as bad at it could have been. The armor fended of most of the wolf's teeth, but not all. The bite bled profusely and Serana struggled to keep Alessia still long enough to tend to it. Her mate was on all fours and panting heavily. If she didn't know any better Serana would have thought Alessia was hyperventilating from the panic. It wasn't. Her mate's entire body shook violently while Alessia fought her werewolf instincts to shift.

Behind her, Serana glanced at the other wolf. The others were trying to calm the male down, Astrid at the head of the group. Arnbjorn snarled and paced, thrashing wildly at the ground and anyone who came too close to him. Even Astrid. The wolf's eyes were black, indicating a complete loss of control.

A groan and a popping sound drew Serana's attention back to Alessia. Her mate was still fighting the transformation, but losing the battle. Already her teeth and claws were dangerously sharp. The roar behind Serana warned her of the oncoming attack. If not that, Alessia's eyes growing wide with surprise would have done the trick. In an instant, her wolf had given up the internal struggle and accepted the change.

Wolf tore her way out of Alessia's human form. Serana felt the wolf at her back. Knew without a doubt the danger she was in. And there was no time to evade. Alessia roared her fury and dove over Serana and straight into the open claws of Arnbjorn. The collision was loud, like thunder itself. The two wolves tore into each other, fur and claws and fangs flying this way and that. Though Alessia was injured, Wolf held her own. Arnbjorn was bigger, stronger… but Alessia was faster and of better sound mind and judgment.

Alessia shoved away from the larger male, ducking the flurry of claws that came after her. The strikes threw Arnbjorn off balance and that's when her wolf made her move. Alessia came up under the last swing, raking her claws across the male's face. Blood sprayed from the wound and Arnbjorn roared in pain and rage. Alessia hit him again, a full on tackled that brought them both to the round. Wolf bit down on her opponent's throat. The male fought back, trying desperately to removed Alessia's fangs. She held on. Snarling and grunting with each blow she received to her midsection.

Slowly, the male's struggling ceased. He still tried to shove Alessia's off with his claws, but the attempts were weak. Gurgling noises started coming from the dying wolf, but Alessia still did not let go.

"Alessia! Please don't!" Serana watched the panicked Astrid race towards the two werewolves. She went to her mate as well, hoping and praying she could pull Alessia out of Wolf's current enraged state. The woman slid to a stop before Alessia's eyes, even going so far as to try and pry Wolf's jaws apart. All it got her was a warning snarl and a tightening grip on Arnbjorn's jugular. The woman's male gurgled some more. "I'm begging you, Alessia! Please, let him go!"

Serana reached them, cautiously placing herself in Alessia's line of sight right beside Astrid. To her relief, her mate's eyes were not solid black. Icy blue stared up at her. And, though she was clearly angry, her eyes were calm. Wolf was present, but not in complete control of the body the two shared.

The woman at Serana's side croaked out, "It's my fault he attacked you. I'm sorry… Please, just let him go. Please."

Alessia's cold blue eyes left Serana and glared at Astrid. Something passed between the two. Something Serana couldn't quite put her finger on. For a long moment, Serana didn't think Wolf would release the male. After all, she was well within her rights to take his life. Knowing full well what _Alessia_ would do, knowing her mate's benevolent and merciful heart, Serana reached out and touched her wolf's muzzle. "Come on, Big Girl. You won, now let him go. Right now."

Instantly, Wolf dropped the male and back away. Serana followed, keeping pressure on Wolf's muzzle to insure she kept going. She wanted a good amount of distance between the two werewolves. If she knew anything, there was a good chance that male wouldn't accept defeat once he got to his feet. And she was right. Once Arnbjorn regained his strength, he moved to attack again. Astrid stood in his way, but the stubborn male hardly seemed to care. He snarled at his wife, threatening her with his fangs and claws if she did not move.

That was when Babette step in. The little vampire simply walked up the beast and splashed the contents of a small vial onto his fur. The wolf yelped once, then promptly collapsed to the ground. After a moment of listening to the male snore, Babette glared up at Astrid. "And what was that about?"

Astrid knelt by her husband as he began to shift back into human form. While that was going on, Serana took the time to look over her mate's injuries. There were a few claw gouges and bite marks, but nothing life threatening. The worst was the bite she'd suffered from the surprise attack. But even that looked to be healing already. Alessia chuffed at her, nuzzling her gently as if to say, "I'm alright, my Love."

Serana scratched her wolf behind the ears, like she knew she liked. She smiled when Wolf thrummed happily and wagged her tail. Still smiling, Serana gathered up the cast aside armor and shredded underclothes and led her wolf off into a nearby group of trees and foliage where she could begin the process of shifting back. While that was going on, Serana went back to the clearing in search of the gold ring and chain. She hadn't seen it around Wolf's neck and assumed the chain had snapped off during the transformation.

It took only a moment to find. The gold glittered in the torchlight. While the others gathered around Arnbjorn, most with angry glares, Serana returned to find her mate fully herself again and curled up on the wet grass. Alessia shivered slightly, her teeth grit tightly together. Knowing it was from the transformation and not cold, Serana waited calmly until her wolf was able to stand being touched.

"Ugh… Serana?"

At last, Alessia groaned and tried to lift herself up. It was a struggle, but she managed well enough until Serana got there to support her. Gently, Serana used the shredded remains of the undershirt to wipe the sweat, water, mud, and grass from her wolf's bare skin. An argument broke out in the clearing, but she didn't care. She took her time, checking all of the already scabbed over scrapes and cuts.

Alessia winced at the one on her shoulder. "Remind me again why we came?"

"Because you're a tender hearted idiot." Serana muttered, kissing Alessia brow.

"What the Hell happened?"

Though Serana hadn't exactly seen what had happened during the first few seconds of the attack, she had a pretty good idea what instigated it. It was something she herself had scented last night right after Astrid left. The woman might have unknowingly left a rather… potent scent on Alessia's skin. Though the woman claimed teasing, and was obviously very devoted to her husband, some small part of her _wasn't_ teasing. It was possible Astrid's scent only revealed this unknown desire when Alessia was present. Any other time it was undetectable, even to a werewolf. Or… The scheming woman knew very well the message her scent carried and just didn't care the trouble it caused. Even though Serana had replaced the scent with her own, a small bit of it must still remain. Either Astrid's scent on Alessia's clothing, which she hadn't thought to check, or Alessia's scent on Astrid herself.

"I think Arnbjorn thinks there's something going on between you two." Serana said softly.

Alessia flinched. "What? Between me and Astrid?"

"I think so."

"He's mistaken." Her mate shook her head, irritation obvious. After a moment, her eyes shot up to Serana's. " _You_ don't think that, do you?"

"No. I believe you." Serana smiled and held up the gold ring and chain. The clasp hadn't been damaged beyond repair. With just a few moment's of fiddling with the thing and it was serviceable. She fastened it around her wolf's neck, taking the opportunity to kiss her softly. "Now, let's get you dressed. I want this over so we can leave."

Alessia

The bite itched horribly. But that was a good thing she guessed. Meant it was healing. It also meant her right arm was all but useless for a time. Arnbjorn, though lost in his misguided fury, had known exactly where to strike first. Alessia's right arm was her dominant sword arm. Though she was capable of using her left, disabling the right would have severely limited her ability to defend herself. Of course, blind by his rage as he was, the male hadn't thought past his initial attack. Or that Alessia's mate would come to her defense. Males. As Aela always said, "All heart and no brains."

It took a bit to get the armor back on. Thankfully Alessia was in the habit of carrying spare underthings in her saddlebags. It was simple enough to call Jasa and retrieve them. It was severely uncomfortable to wear the armor without some sort of padding. Serana's help was greatly needed for the lacing. By the time Alessia stood, adjusting the leather slightly, the five in the clearing were yelling loudly. Well, mostly Arnbjorn and Astrid were yelling. Her mate sighed heavily, but paused before returning to the others. While getting dressed, the gold ring and chain had fallen under the clothing and leather. Serana pulled it free and made sure it was plainly visible.

"Thank you, Love." Alessia thrummed and kissed her mate softly.

"Mmm." Serana went back for a second kiss before deciding to behave. "How's your arm?"

"Sore, but functioning. Though I doubt I'll have full use of it until tomorrow." Alessia looked to the clearing, where the shouting had started to grow louder. "Let's get this over with and get out of here."

The two returned to the others, her sword drawn and in her left hand while Serana took up a position on her right side. Even though Alessia doubted Arnbjorn would attack again, her good will and limited trust was spent. Instantly, Babette and Veezara came to her. They looked over her wounded shoulder, sighing with no small amount of relief in seeing it already healing. Alessia nodded to them with a small smile. Nodded to Nazir as well when the man stopped glaring at the squabbling couple long enough to glance at her.

Alessia waited, exuding calm and patience. On the inside, however, she'd love nothing more than to pummel both Arnbjorn and Astrid. Finally having had enough of the shouting, Babette hissed loudly at the two. "By Sithis, will you two shut it!"

The curse silenced Astrid, but the male wolf turned and growled at the little vampire. Though Alessia knew the child vampire could take care of herself, she let out a low warning growl of her own. It was far more menacing than Arnbjorn's had been. It shut him up promptly. That settled, Alessia glared at Astrid. "Care to explain?"

"I might have… _embellished_ on our little date last night." Astrid said, looked to her husband when he growled again.

Alessia raised an eyebrow. "Embellished how?"

"My wife claims to have met with you while your own mate was out." The male explained. It was the first time she'd heard the werewolf speak in many years. Alessia's had forgotten the roughness of it. Arnbjorn glared at his wife, who didn't seem the least bit guilty for the lie. "From your scent on her, I assumed the visit was of a far more… personal nature than she'd initially claimed. When I caught her scent on you…"

Part of Alessia, a very large part of her, understood completely. Catching another's scent on Serana would set her mind wandering. Then to catch _Serana's_ scent on another would probably send her off the deep end as well. Especially if Alessia had suspected her mate was stepping out on her. Doubly so if her mate hadn't denied it. Or worse, _wouldn't_ deny it.

Alessia glared at Astrid, the lying troublemaker. What was her game? Was this some sort of payback for not playing nice? Or, an even darker thought crept into Alessia's mind, was it another attempt on her life? Get Arnbjorn so worked up that he snapped? Play into his jealousy and practically aim him towards Alessia?

There was no love between she and Arnbjorn. Not even a _like_. But in this she would be square with him. Wolf to wolf. She swallowed the growl and tried to focus on speaking. "There has never been anything romantic between your wife and myself, Arnbjorn. And, despite whatever fantasies Astrid might claim, there _never_ will be. You have my word on that."

The big male thought on that for a moment, then nodded.

"As for last night, Astrid visited _both_ my mate and I. There were questions as to why I was in Falkreath, why the Brotherhood was in Falkreath, and that was all." With that, Alessia spun on her heels and marched back towards the trees and Jasa. Over her shoulder, she bid Nazir, Babette, and Veezara farewell, but had no stomach for remaining in Astrid's presence any longer.

Jasa greeted them again, seeming to understand it was time to leave. Alessia pat the big mare's nose then began leading her back up and out of the ravine. True darkness had fallen and she didn't want to take the risk of her beloved steed stumbling and falling to her death. Serana followed silently, either having nothing to say or holding herself until she was certain they were well out of earshot of the Brotherhood. The five still in the ravine spoke softly to one another, the oncoming storm keeping what was said from Alessia's sensitive ears.

Finally at the top, Alessia tossed the reins up over Jasa's head and made to mount. She felt Serana's soft hand on her shoulder, halting her immediately. Her mate said nothing, but the question was written on her face. In her eyes. Alessia sighed, a sad sound. A tired sound. Seeing it, Serana pulled her closer and rested her forehead against Alessia's in that comforting way.

Alessia heard the oncoming footsteps first. They were intentionally loud, meaning it was probably Arnbjorn. The male knew sneaking up on a werewolf was not a wise idea. Jasa made uncomfortable noises and stomped her hooves nervously. One touch from Alessia and the mare quieted. Comforted. Serana pat the horse as well, and Jasa nibbled at the female's hair. She chuckled and pushed the big head away.

"Alessia." Arnbjorn, as she'd expected, stopped a fair distance away. Had Alessia not seen his body language, she would have expected he wanted to rehash their previous argument. The male was… smaller. Somehow shrunken down to a smaller, shorter male. His eyes remained downcast and to the side, looking at nothing in particular. It was his wolf's way of saying, "I come in peace. I want no trouble."

"What do you want, Arnbjorn?" Alessia didn't growl, but the impatience was obvious in her voice.

"I owe you a life debt. Two in fact." The male seemed just about as happy to say such a thing as Alessia was to hear it. She wanted _nothing_ more to do with the male or his wife. But an unanswered life debt, let alone two, would eat away at him. Arnbjorn did not like owing anything to anyone.

"And how is that?"

The male shifted his massive bulk to one side, then the other. "The first for sparing my life. I was in the wrong, though it was only because Astrid had not told me the truth, but that matters not. The second… For pulling my wife from the fire all that time ago."

"That is not nes-"

Arnbjorn growled, interrupting Alessia's refusal. It was the only sign of aggression from the male so far. "That is not for _you_ to decide. Believe me, I would much rather see you rotting in a hole somewhere. But this must be done if I am ever to be rid of you."

The two wolves glared at each other for a very long moment. So long that even Serana seemed to grow uncomfortable. Though she really didn't want to trust Arnbjorn, the male would have it no other way. She nodded.

"You are looking for something in the area, yes?" The male asked, grinning at the surprised look on Alessia's face. How had he known that? "Astrid said you've been in town for a few days. The Brotherhood has also been in the area for a time. Besides us, there have been other outsiders stalking the forests. I've hunted down a score of vampires the last few nights. They too are searching for something, or at least that's what one of them claimed when I caught him."

Alessia and Serana shared a look. Either the vampires were following the two females, and doing so without being seen, or the two were not nearly as far ahead of Harkon as they'd hoped. Neither was exactly good news. What really worried her… How had the vampires known where to look? "Did he say anything more?"

Arnbjorn grinned, showing a lot of teeth. "He screamed a lot."

"Did he say anything about a cave?"

"There are a lot of caves in this area, Alessia. You'll need to be more specific." The male crossed his arms and looked a little impatient.

Though she in no way trusted the werewolf, Alessia decided to take a small chance. "What about a cave visited by a Moth Priest? A glade of Canticle trees inside? Moths or-"

That seemed to jar something loose for the male. "I don't know anything about any trees or priests, but the moths sound familiar. Few years back, I was hunting in the area and found a cave high up in the mountains. Thought there might be a bear or a saber cat, so I went inside. Went back quite a ways into the mountain. I was about to turn back when I saw the moths. A whole lot of them. They were big and brown. Ugly things. And they smelt funny. The whole place smelt funny. So I left."

"Where in the mountains?" Alessia asked.

There was that damned grin again. Arnbjorn had informations they needed, and he knew it. Damn him. "Tell you what, be outside the northern gate tomorrow morning and I will take you there myself."

Alessia glared at the male, debating. She didn't think he was lying about the cave. Of all things, Arnbjorn wasn't a liar. That was his wife's annoying little habit. But he wasn't above doing _exactly_ what he said. Lead them to the cave, yes, then perhaps seal them inside. Or shove them off the mountain. It really depended on his current mood.

Seeing her mistrust, Arnbjorn sighed. "Consider it the payment for my own life. I will lead you to the cave and leave, doing no harm to you or your mate. Satisfied?"

She wasn't, but that couldn't be helped. Alessia nodded. With any luck they would get there ahead of the vampires and get out again. Hopefully.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Serana grunted once they'd trudged their way back into the inn.

Alessia would give her right arm if it meant she and Serana could spend a few hours in the bathing room. Hell, she'd settle for just an hour. The rain had held out only as far as the road. After that, the two had been caught in a torrential downpour. The fat droplets of water hit the muddy ground so hard that they splashed up into their faces as Jasa struggled with the now marshy road. It had taken forever to get back to Falkreath. At least twice as long as it had taken them to leave.

It wasn't possible though, the bathing room. The hour was very late and both females were exhausted from the hike. They stripped out of their wet clothes, vying for the warm water in the water basin to clean themselves up. The water would be brown at the end of it. No more than mud itself. Alessia still needed help with the armor, her shoulder still not wanting to cooperate. The leather would need to be mended before tomorrow morning as well. The bite was scabbed over nicely, though it still itched maddeningly. Serana lathered on some salve that cooled the burning, and Alessia signed in relief.

The kitchen was closed for the night, but Narri was still awake and willing to fix them a bowl of something hot. It turned out to be mostly simple broth with small chunks of meat and vegetables, but the woman had added a few large chunks of bread with the meal. Serana had answered the door, blocking Narri's view of Alessia using the wash basin. Other than modesty's sake, or in Serana's view defending her territory, her mate knew Alessia didn't much like people seeing her scars if it could be helped. Especially not the more severe ones her back.

"Can we trust him?" Serana asked once they'd sat down to their meal. As usual, Alessia bled into the broth for her mate while Serana prepared the laced wine for her. Quite the pair they were.

"Not as far as I can kick him. Still, I've never known him to be a liar." Alessia sipped at the broth. Deciding it was still a bit too hot to eat, she opted for dipping small chunks of bread into the liquid. "But I don't see any other choice. If the vampires really are on our tail, we have little time to waste searching for the glade by ourselves."

Serana remained quiet for a time. Something was bothering her, but Alessia said nothing. Giving her mate the opportunity to think and decide for herself whether or not to bring it up. "How are the vampires here already? From the way Arnbjorn made it sound, they were here ahead of us. How is that possible? I mean, we left the Dawnguard right away after speaking with Dexion."

The idea had crossed Alessia's mind as well. Though Arnbjorn was into torture simply for the fun of it, she imagined the vampire would have talked if he thought it might save him. It wouldn't save him, but that was beside the point. He most likely hadn't known anything. So why were they here? Were they tracking them? If so… how was it possible she hadn't smelt them in the forest? At least once? Unless…

"We may have a leak in the Dawnguard." The words were like bile on her tongue.

Serana froze with her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Sure we took a bit longer in Riften then was strictly necessary, but… Do you honestly think that could be it?"

"How else? It's the only explanation I can think of for why the vampire's would be here at all. Unless Isran confided the information to someone in the fort, only four people knew we were coming here and why. Isran himself, Dexion, and you and I. That's it." Alessia rubbed at her temples. "It's the only thing that makes any sense. Unless your father has some sort of… witch or warlock capable of visions or far seeing…"

"A psychic of sorts… he doesn't. Or at least not one that I know of. But with an ear in the Dawnguard, he wouldn't need a Seer." Serana leaned back in her chair, frowning down at her bowl. "What if it's Dexion? He was under a Master Vampire's control. Perhaps I didn't fully break Malkus's hold on him."

"I doubt that. Isran has been a vampire hunter long since before I came to Skyrim. He's trained to look for things like that. If Dexion was still under vampire compulsion, he would know. " Alessia chuffed. "He's far more likely to blame you for the leak. It's his default."

"So what then? Are we honestly sticking with my father having a Seer?"

"I doubt that too. More likely Harkon has a man on the inside. Someone serving him of their own free will. Isran wouldn't be watching for that as closely. I will send him a message and tell him of our progress, but I'll keep our suspicions of a leak until I see him face to face. No telling who will read the message before it gets to him. With any luck he'll have some inkling as to who it is." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. Part of her was still surprised to find it short again. "Though it still doesn't explain why I haven't scented them in the woods. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. And, in the meantime, hope Arnbjorn is being truthful. "

"Does that mean you believe what he said? About evening things up between you two?"

"You mean the life debt?" Alessia asked, and her mate nodded. "That I actually _do_ believe. There are fewer things that male hates more than owing someone. At least one of them is owing _me_."

It wouldn't be her first choice, or even her last choice, but it was unfortunately their only choice. Serana seemed to see that and nodded in agreement.

"We will just have to be careful then." Serana glanced at the salve covered bite marks. "But if he tries _that_ again, I'm going to turn him into a fur rug. Then I'm going to toss that devious, lying, bitch of a wife of his off a damned mountain."

Alessia burst into laughter, wincing only a little from the wound.

* * *

To their joyous surprise, the day was warm and sunny. Though the ground still sloshed under their boots, it felt good to feel the sun on their faces. Well, at least Alessia thought it felt good. Poor Serana cringed at the light and pulled her hood over her head. Each of the females carried one of the Elder Scrolls in their packs. They'd thought it best to keep them apart when not locked in the case.

It was well past noon when they reached the northern gate. Other than the two men standing guard, Alessia didn't see Arnbjorn. Then again, the male probably wouldn't make things easy for them. They waiting for nearly an hour before Serana suggested they simply start walking down the road. Having no better idea, Alessia agreed and the two hefted their packs and started walking. The two barely got out of sight of the guard posts when Alessia caught Arnbjorn's scent on the breeze.

The scent, as well as a clear path of broken limbs and boot prints, led off into the woods to the southeast. They followed the trail for a time, eventually coming to an old abandoned tower the locals called Peak's Shade. It was a well known structure, housing a spriggan or two over the years. The malevolent nature spirits seemed drawn to the old tower for one reason or another. It was a mystery Alessia never could solve, but one that seemed unimportant. So long as the locals avoided the surrounding area, the inhabiting spriggan was usually content enough to live and let live.

On this day, a werewolf inhabited the old tower. One that was fiddling with the wooden head of a freshly killed nature spirit. Arnbjorn heard the two coming. Once he was sure it was the two he'd expected, he stood and tossed the spriggan head over his shoulder. "Took your sweet time."

"You did say at the northern gate, not Peak's Shade."

"I also said _morning_." The male stretched and started back down the path the way they'd come. "Too busy in bed with your female to bother showing up on time?"

Alessia growled. "If I was, I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Heh, just seems unlike you to be late. I was able to take care of… business with my mate, twice, _and_ get here well before dawn. You're slipping, Harbinger." The male chuckled as he turned the bend in the road and disappeared from sight.

"I really didn't want to hear that, dog breath!" Alessia shouted after him.

Serana huffed. "I can still turn him into a rug."

"At least wait until after he shows us to the glade."

Alessia and Serana followed the male at a distance at first. Once he began complaining about having to wait for the two, they closed the distance reluctantly. Though Alessia kept herself between her mate and the unpredictable male. The trail sloped heavily upwards. At one point they were forced to actually climb a rocky incline. Unexpectedly, Arnbjorn helped pull the two females up. From time to time, Alessia sniffed around heavily. Still no trace of the vampires supposedly hunting in the woods.

Seeming to notice Wolf's irritation, Arnbjorn huffed. "The blood suckers mostly stuck to the western part of the Pine Forests. There's far more caves out that way, but most of them are little more than fox or wolf dens. One or two cave bears too. Who ever gave them their information probably only had half the story."

The three continued on in silence for a time, going higher and higher up the mountain face. Slowly, the warm day turned cold and sunshine gave way to ice and snow. Their progress slowed as the wind picked up and tore at their bodies. It felt like the mountain was actually trying to keep them from going any higher.

"So, how's your brat? What's her name? Lucy? Luna?" The male asked suddenly.

"Lucia." Alessia corrected. She didn't much like talking about Lucia to the Brotherhood, but it was no secret she had a child. "And she's doing well. Growing like a weed."

Arnbjorn grunted.

Alessia looked at the male. The wolf wasn't known for small talk, and he'd never shown any interest in her daughter before. She wouldn't have thought he'd cared much, if at all. After a short while, and an expectant silence from the male, Alessia looked to Serana. Her mate shrugged helplessly. Like she would know what was on the male's mind?

"Is there something you want to ask me, Arnbjorn?"

The male was quiet for another long moment. Finally, his shoulders slumped and he muttered, "Astrid wants a kid."

 _Holy shit…_ From the way Arnbjorn flinched, Alessia thought she'd said the words out loud. Maybe his reaction was simply from his own confession. A child… That was… unexpected. Alessia never saw Astrid as the "mother" type. Nor did she see Arnbjorn as a father figure. But there it was. Right from the horse's, or rather wolf's, mouth.

"Um… well, if she's trying to seduce me then she's barking up the wrong tree. I couldn't give her a child even if I wanted to." It was meant to be a joke, but it sounded stupid. Even to her own ears.

Arnbjorn growled. "By Sithis… She wants _me_ to give her a baby, you idiot."

Werewolves were typically not family friendly. Of course it was possible, Alessia herself was proof of that, but often when a man or woman turned they leave for fear of hurting those they love. As for children… Males were capable of fathering children with a human woman. Nothing changed for them aside from the ability to remain in control during intercourse. For the females, however, lycanthropy almost completely destroyed any chance of keeping a pregnancy. The transformation was simply too physically traumatic. It was theoretically possible for a female to resist transforming during the full moon, though she would need to do so for the full term, but even then the babe rarely survived.

Alessia had to come face to face with that harsh reality during her first transformation. She hadn't known it until after the fact, but she had been with child the day Aela found her. Quite possibly Mahrik's child. She couldn't be sure which male's seed had taken root within her, and she would never know. Didn't want to. Though the babe had been conceived through brutal rape, she'd mourned it's loss all the same. Would have mourned her inability to bear children had she ever truly wanted a baby of her own.

Serana was aware of the things that had happened to Alessia while in those chains. The beatings, the torture, the starvation, the rape… Alessia had even told her about the baby she'd lost. It had been the first and only time she'd ever spoken of it out loud. Aela knew simply because she was her forbear, and was present during that time. But no one else. Not a soul. Her mate had wept with her over the loss.

The feelings towards children changed when Lucia came along. It was then Alessia felt the internal instinct of motherhood lock into place. Wolf shared those instincts. She learned quickly that there could be love between a female and a child who was not born of her flesh. Alessia couldn't bear a child. Certainly not when she preferred the affections of women over men. But she could be a mother all the same. In that, she could understand Astrid's yearning for a baby.

Alessia pulled herself back to the conversation. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…" The male growled loudly, seeming to try and _make_ himself talk against his will. "That was the purpose of that stunt she pulled last night. Trying to make me jealous so I'd… well, you know…"

So Arnbjorn would do exactly what Serana had done the night Astrid visited. Eradicate whatever remained of the offending scent and vigorously replace it with her own. Though part of Alessia was a little disturbed to be used in a plot for Astrid's insemination, another part of her was relieved. Astrid hadn't been trying to assassinate her after all. It was all just some elaborate plan to get laid. Good Gods… She snickered at bit, trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny, Harbinger." The male growled.

"I'm sorry. It just…" Alessia fought off the threatening laughter. "Trust Astrid to go to this extreme when all she needed to do was talk to you."

"She did. I said no."

That shocked the amusement right out of Alessia. "Oh."

Arnbjorn was quiet for another long minute before talking again. "How do you do it? You have a kid. How do you manage it being… what we are? How does _she_ handle what we are?"

Understanding hit Alessia all at once. Apparently, the two had had a conversation about becoming three. When Arnbjorn rejected the idea, Astrid came up with a plan to force his hand. Clever and devious, but Alessia would expect nothing less from the woman. But Arnbjorn? The male's issue wasn't in satisfying his wife's sexual needs, but in his fear of fatherhood. A father with lycanthropy. An unexpected turn of events. He was sincere in his questions, which made her want to answer them honestly.

"Well, I told Lucia what I was after about a month. Once I told her what I was… she was nervous at first. Scared even. There was a short stretch of time where she wouldn't be alone in the same room with me." Alessia said slowly. "I wrote a journal about lycanthropy and gave it to her. Sort of a beginners guide to understanding werewolves. It helped. After Lucia read it, she came to me with questions. I answered them with absolute honesty. After that, she was better. And over time, it didn't seem to phase her at all."

"She wasn't scared anymore?"

"Sometimes. There was an altercation a short while ago with my pack second that frightened her, but it wasn't the lycanthropy that did it. It was the fight between her mother and someone she considered family." The conversation paused for a time while they scaled another short rocky cliff. The snow and ice was getting thicker. Once at the top of the cliff, Alessia asked, "Did you tell Astrid any of this? Or did you simply say 'no' and walk away?"

The male didn't answer.

"You know that's why she lied. Astrid isn't one to take 'no' for an answer unless you explain yourself." Still the male didn't respond. Alessia looked to her mate again. Again Serana shrugged. "Talk with your wife, Arnbjorn. Tell her what you told me."

He grunted in response, then spoke no more.

The remainder of the hike was made in silence. Alessia resumed her pace alongside Serana, her fear of Arnbjorn turning on them all but gone. The conversation had been the longest one she'd ever had with the male. And certainly the most personal. Usually the male simply grunted or growled at her, depending on the situation. This new… confidence he had in here was almost surreal. Thinking on it… perhaps not so surprising. Arnbjorn probably knew only a handful of other werewolves, if any at all. Alessia was more than likely the _only_ one with a child, adopted though she may be. That said, with the nature of the couple's problem, Alessia would be the wolf to pose his questions to.

Serana bumped her shoulder, a playful attempt to grab her attention. Her mate said nothing, but simply looked at her. The question was plain to see. "How are you?"

With a smile, Alessia took her mate's hand and kissed it. She responded silently in kind. "Just fine."

There was relief in her mate's eyes. She'd probably worried the conversation had been too much. Brought back too many unpleasant memories. Alessia reassured her with another smile, then focused on their next vertical assent. The slope was steep, but doable. Even with the ice coating the rocks. Arnbjorn completed his climb first, then leaned down to help up the females. True to his word, he would get them to the cave in one piece.

"Here we are ladies." Arnbjorn muttered and pointed to the small mouth of a cave. It was just barely big enough for a bear to squeeze through. And a small one at that. With that last statement, the wolf began walking off down the other side of the slope. "When you get done with… whatever you need to do in there, follow my scent. There's an easier path back down the mountain. It will take longer, but it's safer."

"Thank you, Arnbjorn. Tell everyone I said hello." Alessia shouted to him. "And good luck with Astrid."

For a moment she didn't think he'd heard her, but then Arnbjorn lifted his arm in a lazy farewell. Alessia watched the male go until the falling snow and wind hid him from view. Fairly certain he was truly gone, she turned to her mate. Serana was still staring after the man with a strange look on her face.

"What?" Alessia asked.

Serana shook her head. "I'm just trying to imagine those two as parents. Not an easy picture."

"We're parents. Two females. One Alpha werewolf with the soul of a dragon. One vampire princess with a fanatic father. Constantly in mortal danger and leaving our daughter orphaned." She shrugged. "I'm not sure we have any right to judge."

"We're not like them, Alessia. We won't raise our children to be sociopaths. Any child they have is…" Serana started, but stopped.

Alessia smiled at her mate. "You heard the earnestness in his voice too, didn't you? The concern. That's not a male who's going to let anything bad happen to his pups. He loves Astrid dearly, but he'll protect his child at all costs. Even from her. His wolf won't allow for anything less."

Her mate seemed to think on the subject. Eventually she sighed. "You truly think that?"

"I do. The fact that Arnbjorn came to _me_ , of all people, tells me he's serious. Who knows? Maybe a child will temper Astrid somehow. Stranger things have happened."

"Or not." Serana growled a bit, still unsure.

"Either way, it's not for us to decide." Alessia started towards the cave. "Despite Arnbjorn coming to me for… advice?"

"I'd say more like reassurance." Serana said as she followed.

"Yeah, that sounds more like it. Despite that, this is between the male and his wife."

Her mate sighed, still unhappy with the thought. "You're probably right. I still don't like it though."

"I know, Love. It's not easy for me either. But for now, let's just get these Scrolls inside." Alessia glanced around the small clearing. "I don't much like leaving them out in the open like this."


	28. Chapter 28: Visions

Chapter 28: Visions

Serana

The inside of the cave was dank and dark. The mouth entrance lay covered in snow and ice that slowly faded into lush greenery as they went further in. Serana's boots stepped on soft grass and thriving vegetation. Such a vibrant place shouldn't have existed in such a harsh environment. But then again, there it was. Right before her eyes. Alessia sniffed, then coughed.

"I see what Arnbjorn meant by the smell." Her wolf wrinkled her nose. "The place reeks of… old."

Serana gave a good sniff. "I don't smell anything. Just growing things."

"Be glad you don't have my sense of smell then. This is… almost as bad as the troll stink at Fort Dawnguard."

Grinning at her mate, Serana ventured further in. The greenery continued on for a ways. The cave going deeper and deeper into the mountain, just as Arnbjorn had said. The light was very poor, despite the glowing mushrooms clinging to the walls. Thankfully, vampire and werewolf vision was far more acute than human sight. The two had to scale a small ledge to continue on further. At one point, even cross a decaying log. Eventually, the unmistakable sound of rushing water reached their ears.

The cave suddenly opened up into a vast open space. Water ran in great roaring torrents down into a large glade of pink blossomed trees. The two stood there in absolute awe of the glade. Though Serana took longer to recover from the surprise, Alessia blinked and looked to one side. Something fluttering had caught her attention. Slowly, lazily, a brown and gray striped moth floated down to them. The thing was very large for a moth. At least the size of Serana's own face. The moth fluttered before Alessia's face, her short locks twitching a bit at the displaced air from the moth's wings, then flew away to join a small nearby swarm.

Alessia sniffed, then sneezed loudly. "Yep, they really do stink."

Serana's nose wasn't nearly as sensitive as her wolf's, but even she could smell the… old scent that covered the whole glade. Not exactly like old library book smell, but something… moldy? It didn't matter. They were finally there. The Ancestor Glade. Now if only this ritual Dexion spoke of actually worked. Otherwise… Well, she really didn't want to think about what might happen if it didn't work.

Alessia led the way down the long staircase into the grove of Canticle trees. The pink blossoms swayed gently in an unnatural breeze. Carefully, her wolf scratched at a nearby tree's bark. The bark was extremely dark, almost black. And apparently hard as stone.

"We'd better find that tool. I don't think I'll be able to get any of this bark off without it." Alessia waved away a curious moth investigating her hair again. She was gentle, not intending to harm the creature. The large insect got the message, and fluttered harmlessly away.

The Draw Knife wasn't too hard to locate. There was a large altar in the very center of the grove. In the very center of that alter, a dais was raised and a bright pillar of light shone down upon it. To the side of the light was another, smaller stone where the knife rested, awaiting use. Alessia picked it up and examined it closely. To Serana it appeared to be a very small version of the tool loggers used to clean the bark off downed trees. It old and worn, but well cared for despite the fact no priest had been to the glade for years.

Carefully, Alessia used the tool to scrape off a small chunk of the Canticle tree's bark bark. Not a lot. Perhaps a piece as large as her palm. That done, she promptly returned the Draw Knife to its rightful place. The effect seemed instant. Already the Ancestor Moths seemed attracted to Alessia.

"Maybe I should be the one to do it." Serana said, an uneasy feeling settling in her gut. "What if you go blind like Dexion?"

"We've already talked about this, Serana. I have the better chance of healing should something happen to my eyesight."

Indeed they had talked about it the night before. Even so, Serana didn't much like the idea of her wolf taking the risk. She could heal just about any wound, had even survived silver poisoning, but this wasn't going to be a normal wound. This was looking upon the unbridled power of the Elder Scrolls. Even Dexion, a Moth Priest _trained_ to read the Scrolls, suffered its effects. But that hadn't been the extent of Alessia's argument. It had only been her first point.

The second point hinged on the fact that Alessia had actually used an Elder Scroll before in her quest to defeat Alduin. The Scroll had sent her mind back in time to learn how to beat the evil dragon, then pulled her back. A point Serana could hardly argue with. The third point was one that had actually frightened her. Alessia, by her own words, was expendable. Serana was the important one. If one of them was to carry on the fight, it would be, had to be, the Daughter of Coldharbour.

Seeing Serana's reluctance, Alessia kissed her softly. "I will be fine, Love. Don't worry. I've handled the Elder Scroll before."

"You handled _one_." Serana growled. "Two might be too much at once."

"We don't have a choice." Alessia sighed, ducking a diving moth. "We don't know how long this will take, and the vampires could be right behind us."

Serana didn't like it. Not at all. But she nodded reluctantly and allowed her wolf to move about attracting the overgrown insects. She watched, noting the slightly growing aura of golden white light surrounding Alessia as she walked. Her wolf didn't seem to notice it, or at least didn't comment on it. Maybe the light was something that happened during her first encounter reading an Elder Scroll. One by one, the moths came. The large bat sized bugs flapped around Alessia's body without actually touching her. Slowly, something in her wolf changed. Alessia no longer flinched away from the Ancestor Moths, but instead walked… Serana didn't know. Stiffly? Almost like she was sleepwalking.

"Alessia?" Serana called to her, but her mate didn't respond.

A great many number of moths swarmed all around Alessia. Each one seeming to make the glowing aura of light grow all the brighter. Finally, Alessia stopped and turned. Serana gasped. Her wolf's eyes… glowed. Glowed a golden white light far brighter than the aura surrounding her body. Slowly, Alessia walked to the center of the altar and stopped in the pillar of light. They'd placed the two Scrolls there before hand, not knowing what to do with them.

Alessia knelt down and grasped the first Scroll they'd obtained from the Soul Cairn. Without a moment's hesitation, she opened it and stared blankly at it. Nothing happened. Or at least it appeared that way from Serana's perspective. As for her wolf… Alessia looked about a thousand leagues away. Time spent with the Elder Scroll of Blood passed quickly. Carefully rolling the Scroll back up, Alessia turned her attention to the second Scroll.

The two hadn't known what secrets remained with the Elder Scroll of Dragons. Alessia had already read the Scroll once before, but thought perhaps the Scroll had only told her what she needed to know at the time. Serana had agreed. The power of the Elder Scrolls were vast and unpredictable after all. There were even some who believed them sentient beings capable of individual thoughts and desires. Her wolf even believed such things. Claiming to have once been told, "Should the Elder Scrolls wish to remain hidden, you would never find them."

The reading of the Elder Scroll of Dragons went much the same way as the first. Alessia stared into the Scroll, the lights in her eyes dancing across the page. But that's when everything seemed to go horribly wrong. Her mate's face twisted, scrunched up as if she were struggling to remain focused on the Scroll. The moths still swarming around her seemed to grow agitated, fluttering haphazardly into one another. The light surrounding Alessia pulsed angrily. A low hum started to vibrate Serana's very bones. It grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Finally, the light burst into a thousand stars and shot off to various corners of the cavern. The moths dropped from the air, dying instantly as they struck the ground. The hum boomed, hurting Serana's ears as they popped.

Alessia shrieked with pain and dropped to the ground. Serana was there in an instant, and gasped at what she saw. Blood oozed from her wolf's ears, nose, eyes, and mouth. Not a lot, the bleed was already slowing. Alessia squeezed her eyes tightly shut and seemed to be struggling to take her first breath. Serana's heart thundered in her chest until finally her mate gasped.

"Easy. Easy, Love." Serana cooed, pulling Alessia's head into her lap.

After a long minute of recuperation, her wolf grunted through gritted teeth, "Ow."

Sighing with relief, Serana began wiping away the blood coating her wolf's face. She gasped again when Alessia's eyes fluttered open. The blue was gone. In it's place was a dull, sickly white hue circling the pupil. Serana wasn't sure what to say. Her voice absolutely failed her.

Alessia blinked a few times, squinted, rubbed her eyes, then blinked again. When it became clear what had happened, her wolf sighed. "Well… shit."

"Can you try healing them?" Serana suggested.

Carefully, Alessia raised her hands to her eyes. There was a spark of light, then her wolf yelped in pain. "Gah! I don't think I could heal a paper cut right now. That took everything out of me."

"It didn't do this the first time, did it?"

"No." Alessia grunted, trying to sit up. "Last time I finished reading and went right into a battle with Alduin. There were no negative effects at all."

"Maybe getting some food in you will help your healing." Serana pulled her mate over and sat her down on the edge of the dais. There Alessia hung her head and rubbed at her eyes, probably hoping to get some of her vision back through sheer willpower.

Serana had left their packs by the staircase, hoping to keep them out of the way while the ritual was taking place. That morning, she'd had the foresight to pack quite a large amount of food just in case this happened. At least a full five pounds of dried deer jerky, Alessia favorite protein, and a bag full of what Narri called "corn dodgers". They were hard biscuit like cakes made of cornmeal. They were sort of sweet, and kept for a long while. The meal wasn't extravagant, but it was plentiful. Which was what her mate needed when trying to heal.

So focused was Serana that she didn't see the attack coming. Alessia had sensed it though. Even though her mate's sight was well past ruined, her hearing was just as good as ever. Alessia cried out a warning, but too late. Something hard and cold as stone struck Serana in the head, and the sight of a hulking gargoyle was the last thing she saw for a short while.

Alessia

Alessia heard the blow. The sickening crunch and the thud as Serana hit the ground. Her mate didn't even have time to cry out. Then there was the awful bellow of the creature. One she'd heard only once, but remembered very, very well. She was up in an instant, struggling to remain upright. Sword in hand, Alessia dove for the sound of the big brutish creature. She swung high, knowing her mate was down on the ground either severely injured or out cold. Her sword hit nothing but air.

A stone claw struck her from the side, slamming her into something solid but bendable. The trunk of a Canticle tree. She felt the tree vibrate from the impact, then she slid down the trunk and slumped. There was a commotion a few feet in front of her. Though she tried for the life of her, Alessia could see nothing but darkness with fleeting images of gray. Rapid footsteps approached. She raised her sword, but it did little good. The tip of a sword pierced completely though her left shoulder and pinned her to the Canticle tree.

Alessia screamed. Over her own scream she heard Serana shouting something. It sounded like her name. But she couldn't quite make it out. Her mate's voice was growing more distant. Further away. At first Alessia thought she was passing out, and that was the reason Serana sounded so far away. But that wasn't it. They were _taking_ her.

"Serana!" Alessia cried out, doing everything possible to tear the blade out from her shoulder. It hurt. The blood made the metal slippery. She couldn't get a grip on it. Wolf howled in rage and fear, but Alessia didn't allow herself to shift. That would only make matters worse with the blade in her shoulder. Quite possibly tear her own arm off in the process. "Serana!"

"Hello bitch." A sultry sweet voice almost whispered not a foot away from her. It was a male, of that she was fairly certain. From the scent, she knew it was a vampire as well. The blade in her shoulder twisted slowly. Though Alessia tried not to cry out, the pain tore a loud scream from her throat. The vampire giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Here. Let me fix that for you."

Somehow, the vampire must have kicked or shoved the hilt of the blade deeper into the tree. It was now buried hilt deep into her shoulder. Alessia screamed again. Biting down hard on her own tongue.

The vampire chuckled again and squatted down just beyond her reach. Alessia knew he did because she struck out at him and hit nothing but air. He giggle again, and his voice was on level with her head. He sighed longingly. "So much blood waisted. It's a shame really. But, I have my orders. Lord Harkon wants you dead. And I will obey. But I think I'll have a little fun with you first. I'm going to gut you like a fish and show your desecrated corpse to the Princess. Won't that just break her heart? Break her spirit. Break her will. Your death will be quite entertaining."

Somewhere in Alessia, she found the nerve to snarl at the vampire. A loud, guttural, defiant roar that hopefully her mate would hear. Hear and know she didn't die a sniveling coward.

"Oh! Still some fight left in the mongrel?" The vampire giggled again. Alessia heard a blade slowly unsheathe. A dagger. She struggled to remove the sword again, grunting in the effort. "Now, now… Be a good little puppy and hold still. This might hurt a bit."

"Oh, it will hurt more than a bit."

 _Astrid?_ Alessia thought, not believing her own ears. There was the sound of a slicing impact. The vampire shrieked and staggered away. There was a scuffle, the sounds of more impacts and painful grunts. A slice. A gurgling cry. Then a body hitting the dirt. Alessia pulled at the sword hilt. It moved slightly, but not fast enough. Footsteps approached. Slow. So, so slow. Taunting footsteps. She tried to scent who it was, but their was just too much blood. Too much pain.

"Easy, Alessia. Let me help." It was a sultry voice, but not that of the vampire's. Alessia felt warm hands pull her own away from the sword hilt and resisted.

"No!" Alessia hissed through gritted teeth. "Serana! G-Go help… my mate! They… took her!"

"We know. The others are taking care of it." Astrid cooed, returning her hands to the hilt and tugging gently. Alessia cried out. Slowly, agonizingly slow, the blade came free. Quickly, the assassin worked to stop the sudden rush of blood. The woman knew from experience how to treat a bad sword wound, as well as how to keep a werewolf alive long enough for their natural healing to kick in.

Alessia shut out the pain and instead focused on her hearing. Beyond the flurry of Astrid's first aid, beyond the roaring waterfall, beyond even the wind rushing through the Canticle tree blossoms, was another series of sounds. There was another battle taking place further up the path. Towards the mouth of the cavern entrance. It echoed. The shouting cries. The bellowing roars. The clash of steel. The thudding impacts. Crackling spellworks. The Brotherhood. Fighting.

"Alright. That will hold you for now." Astrid said as she stood. "Come on. We should get moving. The rest of the family should be done with the vampires by the time we get up there. There weren't very many."

Pain shot through Alessia's whole left side as Astrid pulled her to her feet and hung her right arm over her shoulder. As they walked, Astrid guided her footsteps. Telling her when there was a step up, or when to watch for a pothole. All the while Alessia was obeying the commands she was also listening to the fighting. It was dying down, thankfully. She only prayed Serana was alright.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Astrid said suddenly, pulling Alessia's attention back down to their level. "I didn't intend for things to get so out of hand. I only wanted…"

The woman trailed off, seeming at a loss to try and explain what Alessia already knew. Despite her irritation at being dragged into the drama, Alessia sighed. "I know. Arnbjorn and I talked."

"Y-You did? What did he tell you?"

"Enough." Alessia groaned. "Talk to your husband. That's all I'm going to say about it."

Astrid was quiet for a few seconds. "Are you angry with me? Watch the roots here."

Alessia slowed, feeling out with her foot to find said root. "No. Just please don't do that to me again. You and I were _never_ like that and it left me with a lot of explaining to do with my mate."

Her heart lightened a little to hear her old friend chuckle a bit despite the situation. "Sorry about that. It's just that Arnbjorn is so damned stubborn. You werewolves are one bullheaded bunch."

" _We're_ bullheaded? Pot calling the kettle black."

The assassin was silent for a few moments more before asking, "Are we alright? With everything that happened… can you ever-"

"I'm not coming back, Astrid. I've moved on with my life." Alessia said, cutting off whatever it was Astrid was going to ask. Even without being able to see, she knew it hurt her old friend. She sighed again. "That said, we're as alright as we can be."

Astrid was quiet for a moment, seeming to think that through. "I can live with that."

Fast footsteps thundered ahead. Alessia looked up, the pain from moving her neck nearly sending her into unconsciousness. Squinting, she could just make out a blurry gray figure practically sprinting toward them. Her vision was slowly coming back, but her hearing worked perfectly well.

"Serana!" Alessia shoved off from Astrid and staggered on her own towards the stairs as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her.

Her mate hit her hard, wrapping her in an embrace that hurt like Hell. She didn't care. With what strength she had in her good arm she pulled Serana tightly to her and buried her nose in her mate's hair, breathing their bonding scent in deeply. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know she was safe.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see them." Serana was muttering. She sniffed and stiffened in surprise. Backing up, her mate obviously got a good look at all the blood. Alessia imagined her eyes widening. "Gods… Alessia…"

"He missed anything vital, Love. And Astrid patched me up." Alessia nodded to the gray blur standing just off to the side, allowing the two to have their reunion in peace, if not private. "It hurts like Hell, but it's already starting to heal."

"And your eyes?"

"Um… Gray blurs mostly. Which is much better than the total blackness just five minutes ago. Though _your_ eyes stand out quite well." Though at the moment, the blurs were starting to… well, blur together. Alessia felt herself started to slip into unconsciousness. "I'm sorry, Serana. I think I'm about to-"

Astrid cursed. "Shit! She's going dow-"

Darkness.

* * *

 _Frozen. The old castle a glitter with ice and snow. While the outside world was vibrant and alive, this place was dead and cold. She strolled through the great hall, swerving this way and that to avoid the large blocks of ice. She'd stopped once to examine them, and had regretted it. Inside the ice was a form. A creature of nightmares posed in a roar that would last an eternity. She'd backed away from the pale monster and continued on._

 _She was searching for something. Something very important. The powers that led her here whispered in her mind, "Come. Come. Come."_

 _It hurt to hear. The voice was a horrible thing. A monstrous thing. Capable of both great and terrible deeds. But still she searched. Still she came. A death was required. One or the other. The growl from her throat promised it would not be her love. The Bow would not have her._

* * *

Alessia awoke with a start, shooting up out of bed as if someone had shocked her. Instantly, pain shot through her arm. Then she remembered. The glade. The sword. The blindness. There was still darkness, which frightened her. Alessia hands went to her eyes. It was only a second more before someone else's hands grabbed hers gently. Serana. She could tell by the coolness of the slender and delicate fingers.

"It's alright. I put a blindfold on." Serana said softly as she reached and untied the strip of cloth. "Close your eyes. The lights in here might hurt a little."

Alessia obeyed, waiting calmly for her mate to remove the blindfold. That done, she opened her eyes slowly. The world returned to full vibrant color. Shapes were far more defined, but still slightly blurry at a distance. They were back in their room at the inn. Astrid and Arnbjorn sat at the small table, both of their arms crossed and looking as though they'd been there a while. It was dark outside the window, the candle light making things a bit easier on her eyes. She didn't think she could take daylight right then.

She focused on Serana sitting at her bedside. Her mate smiled broadly. "There's those icy blues. How do you feel?"

"It's a little fuzzy, but better up close." Alessia rubbed at her eyes, flinching when she tried to use her injured limb. Remembering the cave, she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for us to drag your useless carcass down the mountain." Arnbjorn growled. "You're lucky I saw that squad of vampires climbing the cliffside. Otherwise your mate would be long gone, and that vampire would be wearing your guts for garters."

"And lucky we followed you, Husband." Astrid added.

The male huffed as he stood. "Now we're even, Harbinger. You save my wife, I save yours. We're done and I don't want to see you again. Got that?"

The three females watched as Arnbjorn stalked out and slammed the door behind him. They were silent for a while, not one of them sure what to say. After a long minute of silence, Astrid stood and started towards the door herself. "I'd best go after him. You'll need your rest."

"Astrid." The woman stopped at Alessia's call and turned to face the bed. Even with all the woman had done, with all her faults and shortcomings, Alessia smiled warmly. "Thank you."

The woman glared down at her feet, but nodded. It surprised them both when Serana stood, marched right up to Astrid, and hugged her. Alessia almost started laughing at the woman's reaction. She stiffened and gazed helplessly over Serana's shoulder at Alessia.

"Thank you for saving her." Serana said in Astrid's ear. But then her voice took on a very different tone. It was almost a growl when she said, "That said, let's not have a repeat of the other night. Keep your grubby hands off _my_ mate from now on. Clear?"

 _Wow_ … Alessia's jaw practically fell on the floor. Serana had just drawn a territorial line in the sand and practically dared Astrid to cross it. It was… extremely hot…

Astrid chuckled darkly and leaned slightly to the side so she could see Alessia clearly around Serana's head. "Oh, hang on to this one, Alessia. She's positively delightful."

"You can count on it." Alessia grinned. "See you around Astrid. Stay out of trouble."

"Oh, but trouble is so much fun." The woman returned the grin with a wicked one of her own, then went after her husband.

About five seconds after the woman left, Babette, Veezara and Nazir came rushing through the door. Well, Babette and Veezara rushed in. Nazir, looking severely put out and miserable, strode in on his companions heels. There was a lot of fussing over Alessia injury and talk about Serana's rescue. Alessia would need to get the full story from Serana once their guests left. Of course there were also questions as to what the two females were doing in the cave, but Alessia flat out refused to answer. Much to Babette's dismay. Curiosity over the Elder Scrolls they'd recovered, no doubt.

"Fine. Be that way…" The little vampire pouted. She perked up when her thoughts caught on something else her curiosity demanded she investigate. "So, when is the wedding?"

Serana

"Had enough?" Serana picked up the wooden plates with the remnants of their very late supper. It was Alessia's… third meat pie? Third along with a mountain of boiled potatoes, bowl of carrots, pile of string beans, oven rack full of bread, at least half the five pounds of deer jerky and half the bag of corn dodgers. And a sweetroll. Apparently her mate had a bit of a sweet tooth that night. Serana chuckled and shook her head when Alessia groaned pitifully. "Honestly. I don't know where you put it all."

It was the quick work of a moment to gather the rest of the plates and hand them off to the kitchen boy. The young man stared at the tall stack dishes in amazement. Serana winked at him and slipped a coin into his apron. They'd taken the meal in their room, Alessia deciding she didn't want to frighten the patrons with her eating habits after a serious injury. Wolf would drive her to eat just about everything in sight. Literally "wolfing" down her food. Instead, they'd decided on dinner in bed.

Now that Wolf's hunger was sated, sleep would be Alessia's next step in healing. Even as Serana undressed and slipped into her sleeping shirt, one of Alessia's old ones, her mate was already starting to doze off. "Hold on, Love. Don't fall asleep on me yet. You still have some tonics to take."

"Mmm-hmm." Alessia muttered sleepily, either not really hearing or ignoring her.

Serana mixed the contents of one vial in with Alessia's choice of wine and helped her sit up to drink it. Her mate struggled, grunting at the soreness in her chest and again Serana felt guilty. Again, the female she loved had been injured trying to protect her. She sighed. At least it hadn't been silver this time. But instead a mad vampire intending to cut Alessia apart piece by piece.

"You're thinking really loudly again." Her wolf sipped at the wine. "Don't think on it anymore."

Easier said than done. That image would be forever burned in her memory. Serana had come to as the gargoyle was carrying her off. The monstrous thing had tossed her over it's hulking shoulders, giving her a front row seat to watch the vampire run Alessia through. There was nothing she could do. Try as she might, Serana hadn't been able to free herself from the gargoyle's stone grip. She'd been forced to listen to her wolf's screaming all the way up the staircase.

When the Dark Brotherhood had shown up, Serana had begged for someone to help Alessia. The leader of the assassins instantly bolted down the stairs while the others attempted to free her from the stone beast. There had been a handful of vampires with the gargoyle, but the Brotherhood made short work of them. Even little Babette had her share of vicious kills. Her captor went down hard. Once she was loose, Serana darted down the stairs after Astrid.

"You really need to stop getting injured all the time." Serana frowned, taking the mug once her wolf finished with the tonic. "At this rate neither one of us will make it fifty years."

Her wolf huffed as she settled back into the mound of pillows. "Deal. Next crazy vampire is all yours."

Serana chuckled and blew out the candles before carefully getting into bed. In an attempt to keep from hurting Alessia's damaged left shoulder, she remained to the far right side of the mattress. It was unpleasant. The wide gap between them like the open maw of some great creature. Her wolf sighed.

"You're not going to hurt me, Love." She grumbled, reaching for Serana. "I won't be able to sleep without you beside me. Come here."

Serana obeyed reluctantly. Slowly she scooted as close as she dared. When that wasn't to her wolf's satisfactory, Alessia slid her good arm under Serana's waist and pulled them bodily together. Still so much strength and determination, despite the wound. Immediately her wolf thrummed happily and Serana relaxed, snuggling her face into Alessia's good shoulder. Her mate turned her head slightly into Serana's hair, breathing in their bonded scent. There was one last long thrum, then Alessia fell asleep. Serana followed soon after, praying for dreams without dead giant moths or blood spattered Canticle blossoms.

* * *

Serana awoke first the next morning. Alessia had slept so deeply she hadn't rolled at all during the night. Her wolf lay as she was when she'd fallen asleep, flat on her back with her arm tightly around Serana. The inn was still very quiet. It must still be very early morning. Though, there were sounds of someone messing about somewhere. Perhaps the cook beginning his morning meal preparations, Narri setting about with the laundry, or Valga Vinicia getting a head start on the books. Either way, none of it demanded either Serana or Alessia's immediate attention. So Serana settled herself against her wolf's side and sighed, content enough to simply listen to Alessia's even breathing and strong heartbeat. Watching her hand on her mate's belly rise and fall with her breaths.

Though she didn't wish to dwell on the glade, that moment stuck with her. The gargoyle picking her up and dragging her away while the vampire set about murdering Alessia. It struck her as odd that the vampires would do such a thing. Of course her father probably wanted Alessia dead. She had after all denied his offer of the "gift" of immortality. An insult to his generosity in his eyes. Alessia couldn't have offended him more had she spit on him. Death would be his response regardless of his promise to let her go. But what of Serana? Surely her father knew she'd betrayed him. Sided with his enemies. Would he command her death as well? Serana would have thought so. But, from what had happened in the glade, perhaps not.

Harkon still needed her to complete his prophecy. Whatever role it was he had in mind for her. That was probably the reason the vampires had tried to make off with her instead of sharing Alessia's fate. Serana wondered. What would her father do if he knew his daughter's relationship with Alessia? Lose what was left of his mind, surely. Would it ever be possible to speak to him again as father and daughter? Not Vampire Lord and Princess? Would he stop his plans if she explained to him her love for Alessia? Could he stop? She sighed sadly. Not likely. He'd cry outrage and do his damnedest to kill Alessia for "tainting" his daughter.

Serana huffed. Like that man ever cared about her purity. He had offered her and her mother to Molag Bal in that horrible ritual. "Tainted" wasn't a strong enough word to describe how she'd felt after what the Daedric Prince of domination and spiritual enslavement had done to her. What she had _allowed_ him to do. It made her stomach turn, and she cast the memories aside. Buried them deep and vowed never to dwell on them again. Especially not while lying in the arms of her beloved wolf. She didn't regret becoming what she was, only what she had had to do to obtain the power. She looked up at her still sleeping mate. No regrets. Not a one. Otherwise, she would have never met the love of her unnaturally long life.

It was a long while before Alessia stirred. It started as a slight twitch in her fingers on Serana's hip. Then a change in her breathing. And finally, her wolf's head tilted and her eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful blue eyes. It took a moment for her to come fully awake. Those eyes looked about their room, landing on this and that. Her mate was testing her newly returned vision. At last her sight settle on Serana, who was looking up at her beloved with a loving smile.

"Good morning." Serana purred.

Alessia said nothing. Slowly she raised her left arm, the injury either healed or the pain negligible, and stroked at Serana's hair. Her brow. Her thumb stroking gently over Serana's cheek, and lips. Feeling playful, Serana nipped gently at her wolf's thumb, pulling an amused thrum from her female.

"Mmm. How did you sleep, my Love?" Serana leaned into her mate's touch.

Her wolf frowned slightly, then tried to hide it with a yawn. "Well enough. You?"

Not to be distracted, Serana sat up. Though she knew what might have caused the frown, she asked anyway. "Was it a bad one?"

Serana knew her mate suffered from horrible nightmares. The dreams drew from a very long list of Alessia's personal tragedies, one in particular the most, but the lycanthropy seemed to… fuel them somehow. It was a phenomenon no one seemed to understand. Not even the werewolves themselves. The best she could guess was the nightmares were just a twisted part of Hircine's curse. The bastard.

Alessia said nothing, seeming to debate on what she should or shouldn't say. It was hard for her to speak on some of her nightmares, Serana knew. But talking about them sometimes helped her deal with the aftermath. Knowing this, Serana took her wolf's hand and kissed it. Gently, lovingly holding it to her cheek. "Tell me."

Again, there was silence. But Alessia sighed and glared down at her bare feet at the end of the bed. "I was back in the ruin. In Mahrik's prison."

 _The worst of the nightmares…_ Serana's heart ached for her beloved.

"Only, this time it was different. I wasn't in the chains, but just an observer." Alessia swallowed hard and continued. " _You_ were in the chains. Under the lash. And no matter how hard I tried… I couldn't stop it."

This wasn't the first time Serana had had to talk her wolf down from that particular nightmare. Many nights Alessia had awoken suddenly, her panic startling Serana out of sleep as well. Often her wolf knew it had only been a dream, but every once in awhile she would need to be reminded. The monster Mahrik was dead and gone. Alessia herself had seen to that. His victims remains recovered and properly laid to rest. What family or loved ones could be found were notified. Even though they hadn't encountered this particular dream before, the one where Alessia was an observer while Serana was in chains, she still thought she knew how to handle it.

"Alessia, look at me." She did. Serana held out her wrists, making sure her sleeves were pulled up around her elbows. There were no marks. No scars left by chafing chains like the ones on Alessia's own wrists. "See? I'm just fine. As are you. _We_ are alright."

Alessia's eyes dropped again. This time in… shame. "They got you. I let them take you. Had the Brotherhood not been there…"

"But they were. And you didn't _let_ the vampires do anything." Serana said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Alessia, you big idiot… You were blind! Blind and disoriented. You couldn't have fought off a skeever, let alone a surprise attack from a gargoyle and a group of vampires. And even so, you dove in after me."

Still Alessia hung her head. She muttered, "A lot of good it did."

Frustrated, Serana grabbed her wolf's face and kissed her passionately. After a long few moments, she pulled away a mere inch and whispered against Alessia's lips. "You came for me. Even though you had zero chance of winning… you still came."

"Of course I did." Wolf looked out of Alessia's eyes, her voice growing slightly husky. "I said I'd follow you anywhere. I meant it."

Serana kiss her mate again. The kiss quickly escalated. There was a loud snarl and suddenly Serana found herself on her back with Alessia pressing her into the mattress. Her mate's hands clawed at the thin night shirt, tearing at it. She herself tore at Alessia's clothing, ripping it from her body as easily as if it were mere parchment. With a snarl of her own, Serana rolled, flipped her mate until she was atop her. Looking down, she felt her fangs prick at her lip.

Alessia, her beautiful, scarred, protective, wonderful werewolf. Bare beneath her. The wound on her shoulder was nothing more than a pink line. She touched it gently. Running the tips of her fingers along the few inches of healing flesh, then to the long whip scar draped over her shoulder and reaching down to her breasts, then to the silver burn scar, and the gold chain and ring. Her wolf didn't move a muscle, her hands resting on Serana's hips.

The ring drew her attention, and Serana recalled Babette's comments on their wedding. She smiled. How many times had she deflected those questions? How many times had she changed the subject? Or tried to? What about being married to Alessia had her so… scared? She thought about it. And came up with nothing. Not a damned thing. They were betrothed yes, but… Alessia had allowed Serana to choose how long that was to last. Suddenly, she didn't know what they were waiting for. If she'd learned anything from the past two days it was that… life was unpredictable. Fleeting. Though she'd said otherwise, Serana _had_ almost been taken. And Alessia had almost…

"I don't want to wait anymore." Serana said, locking eyes with Alessia.

Her mate's eyes widened. "What?"

"You said an exchanging of vows was good enough for you. Is that still true?"

"Well, yes. More than enough, but… here? Now?" Alessia grinned as she motioned between the two. Her bare breasted, and Serana near so. "We're both a little… under dressed, don't you think?"

Serana said decidedly. "Yes. Now."

Her wolf thrummed loudly as she sat up slightly. A difficult task seeing as how Serana was straddling her hips. There was a look of seriousness in her eyes as she cleared her throat, seeming suddenly very nervous. Serana's heart swelled at that. Her powerful wolf brought to her knees by the simple exchanging of a few words. However, she was to find they were not simple at all.

"Nau daar vu, zu'u ofan hi, dii Zinaalkiimah, dii zahreik. Zu'u keit tol zu'u fen paagol voth hi, haal ko haal. Wah un kurlah oblaan. Ko laas. Ko lokal. Pahvoth. Erei faal fil mah nol faal lok." Serana stared at her mate, dumbfounded. Alessia, blushing slightly, translated. "On this dawn, I give you, my Honored Bride, my heart. My promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, to our journey's end. In life. In love. Together. Until the stars fall from the sky."

It took a moment, but finally Serana's vocal cords decided to work. "H-How long have you been working on that?"

Alessia grinned sheepishly. "Since Dragon Bridge."

 _That long?_ Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you. Gods, I love you so much." Serana said, doing her best to keep her voice from cracking. She wasn't successful. "That morning in Riften, when I said it was wrong this… thing between us, it was because I didn't think I deserved someone like you. Someone as good as you. And yet, you still loved me. Kept on loving me. Somehow, you made me believe I was worth something. Worthy. Alessia, I swear by whatever good is left in my soul, I will love you until my last breath. Whether that be tomorrow, or another thousand years from now. Then, and long after I'm dead. I will love you."

A tear fell down Serana's cheek. She tried to wipe it away, but Alessia got there first. With great care and tenderness, her wolf brushed away the tears from her face. Slowly, she pulled Serana down to her, whispering against her lips, "Zinaalkiim. Serana, my Honored Wife."

Serana kissed her wife. Her beloved werewolf. Slowly at first. Tenderly. The kiss grew in passion until Alessia began pulling at Serana's nightshirt again. It was the work of a moment to remove it, then Serana pushed her wife back onto the mattress and followed her down.

Alessia

As much as Alessia did not want to pull herself out from under the sheets, to remove herself from Serana's embrace, her belly simply wouldn't allow it. It rumbled loudly, mercilessly, demanding to be fed. Her wife… Gods, that word set her heart aflame and she almost slid back into bed. Serana chuckled at the grumbling belly, content for the moment to lounge in bed and watch Alessia dress. She felt her wife's hungry gaze on her, so she made a bit of a production of putting on clothes. Not as exciting as taking them off, but she made the most of it.

"Hungry?" Alessia asked a she went for the door.

Serana purred as her hand slid from her hip to cup her own breast. "Mmm-hmm."

"Good Gods female… Don't tempt me. I'll starve to death at this rate."

Lowering the lust a bit, Serana chuckled and rolled on her back to stretch. She made it look far more appetizing than anything the cook could create. "Anything sounds good. Though I would like a few of those apple pastry things if they have them."

Alessia smiled and nodded as she left the room. It was midday and there were only a handful of people in the tavern. The rich scent of food wafted through the air. Looked like today's lunch menu consisted of roasted leg of goat with some odd smelling sauce. The roasted ear of corn was at least recognizable. She placed her order with Narri, remembering to ask about the apple pastries, and ignoring the glancing looks at her throat. Serana had bitten her at least twice on the neck, a few more times in other places. Her wife was very well fed, which suited Alessia just fine.

The wound on her shoulder was more or less healed. There was a bit of soreness when she lifted her arm higher than her shoulders, but it was fading rapidly. By the time they were ready to leave Falkreath that afternoon, the pain would be gone all together. Until then, there would be food, rest, and debate on what their next step would be.

The Elder Scrolls had done their work. The vision had shown the bow's location, but it wasn't Alessia current priority. It was important, yes, but there was one more task she would see to before revealing what she'd seen to anyone other than Serana. According to Astrid and Arnbjorn, the Volkihar vampires had known where to look for the glade. Not only that, they had somehow tracked them and attacked when they were most vulnerable. She was blinded and unable to defend herself or her mate. And Serana was so preoccupied with caring for Alessia, she hadn't seen the vampires until it was too late. To her, that meant they'd known about the ritual and what effects it might have.

Wolf growled. Alessia agreed. Someone was feeding information to Harkon. Perhaps it was pure bad luck the vampires tracked them to the glade and attacked. But the vampires were only in the Pine Forests in the first place because of the leak. Heading directly to the location the Scrolls had given her, knowing someone might follow, was ill advised. First, she would see this leak dealt with at Fort Dawnguard. Alessia had already sent a message to Isran with an update on their progress. It had been purposely vague, but not enough to arouse suspicion should the leak get to it first. A face to face with Isran was required. Meaning they would have to return to Fort Dawnguard before they left for the western mountains.

Narri returned with a tray of food. Two large helpings of everything, what Serana didn't eat Alessia would finish, as well as a small plate full of apple pastries and a small jug of Alessia's preferred wine. She thanked the woman and carried the meal back to the room. Serana was just finishing dressing as she entered. Immediately her wife zeroed in on the pastries and popped one in her mouth. The whole thing. Impressive since the smallest was about the size of her open palm.

Alessia chuckled, noticing a bit of the apple filling had gotten away from Serana. With a thumb, she swiped the offending jam away and tasted it herself. Her stomach gurgled in response, which made them both laugh. Sitting down to eat, Alessia tried to convey her concerns about moving ahead with the next step of their journey knowing they might have someone chasing after them. Her wife listened while she ate.

"It just seems we should nip this in the bud before we do anything else." Alessia took a swig of her wine, noticing the bitter taste of tonic. When had Serana laced her wine? She hadn't seen her do it. "We don't know what's waiting for us in the western mountains. I don't want to have to worry about an attack from behind too."

Serana bit into another pastry, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "You don't have any idea what's waiting for us in those mountains?"

Alessia sighed. "The vision wasn't as detailed as we'd hoped. At best I have a location, but I don't know what's there. Could be a ruin, or a castle, or another cave. Won't know until we get there."

"Yes, I think it's for the best. I really rather not get jumped again." Her mate sighed heavily. "Isran isn't going to like this. I'd hoped I'd seen the last of that man."

"You don't have to go, you know. If you want to wait in Riften…" Alessia trailed off when Serana glared at her. She couldn't help but notice her wife stabbing the fork into the roasted lamb a little too harshly. "Or not. We can both talk to Isran."

The smile Serana gave was feral. "Why thank you, Dear. I wouldn't want you to pummel the man or woman responsible for nearly getting my wife killed all by yourself."

Wolf approved. Her wife was absolutely incredible. "In that case, we can leave this eventing."

"Actually…" Serana popped the last pastry in her mouth, chewed, swallowed, then licked her lips. Slowly. Alessia watched with rapt attention. "Since we have to delay a honeymoon, I was thinking we might stay one more night. The leak will still be there tomorrow."

Alessia thrummed, and Serana purred. "Tomorrow it is then."


	29. Chapter 29: The Chase

Chapter 29: The Chase

Alessia

The morning was cool and blessedly dry. Only a light dew clung to the grass and leaves. A slow moving fog lingered in the fields and on the roads. The air smelt fresh and clean. For a few hours, the world seemed peaceful. Jasa rode on to the east at a slow, lumbering pace. Though the sky was clear, the road was still a bit muddy and hard to travel through. No matter. Alessia's wound and vision were fully healed. She'd taken the time that morning to stitch her leather armor too. It was quick, sloppy work, but it would hold until they found better accommodations to repair it properly.

Serana at her back sighed happily and pulled herself closer to Alessia. Wolf thrummed, satisfied to have her mate so close. They'd spent the entire afternoon and night wrapped in each other's arms. It had been one of the best days in Alessia's recent memory. They were married. Part of her could hardly believe it. Perhaps not in the eyes of some people, those who believed in the blessings of the Gods for such things. A formal wedding at the Temple of Mara and such. But there was no need in Alessia's opinion.

It was not uncommon in the more remote parts of the world for an exchanging of vows to be acceptable when priests or monks who performed the "proper" ceremony were scarce. Alessia, though she herself wasn't very religious, had asked for Mara's blessing nonetheless. Done so while Serana slept in her arms that very night. As per her wife's wishes, and Serana _was_ her wife, a formal ceremony at the Temple of Mara wasn't going to happen. So the prayer would have to do. Mara, the Mother-Goddess and Goddess of Love, could either accept it or not. Didn't matter to Alessia either way. If anyone had anything to say about it other than "congratulations", they were going to lose some teeth.

They rode until the sun started its slow descent from the sky, stopping to give Jasa a break and for a rest themselves. Serana helped Alessia brush the big mare down, and even snuck her a few apple slices while she thought Alessia wasn't looking. Their loyal horse cared for, the two settled for a small meal of bread and cheese under a large pine tree before continuing on their way.

When night fell, they were relieved to find a fairly large Falkreath garrison in the ruins of Helgen. The guard captain, a man Alessia had only seen a handful of times, welcomed them warmly and offered them shelter for the night. They graciously accepted, claiming a small area within Helgen's walls and a fair distance away from the other guards for themselves. The tent was the work of a few minutes. Jasa was unsaddled, brushed again, fed and watered. Their meal was simple, one of the younger guards was kind enough to offer them a portion of the meal the guards had prepared for themselves. A hearty beef stew with a mix of root vegetables. They thanked him, and he left seeming pleased with himself.

"I think he likes you." Serana teased. "Your bowl is fuller than mine."

"Too young." Alessia chuffed and winked at her wife. "I like an _older_ _woman_. Emphasis on the woman."

"Older by four thousand years." Serana's eyes gleamed with amusement as she sipped at the bowl. The young guard hadn't given them spoons, and neither really felt like leaving the tent and digging through their supplies to find them. "Guess that means I like younger women."

"Cradle robber." Alessia grinned as Serana nearly choked on her stew in laughter.

Once she'd regained herself, Serana paused. "You know… It just occurred to me, I don't know how old you are."

"Three and two." She said.

Serana blinked. "I wouldn't have guessed. You don't look a day over twenty-five."

Alessia nodded. It was a common mistake, but one that wasn't unexpected for a werewolf. "I've been a werewolf for over a decade. I stopped aging normally when I was nineteen."

Her wife was quiet for a few moments, glaring into the remains of her dinner. Alessia was about to ask what was bothering her, when Serana smiled. "I was twenty-nine when I became a vampire."

"Huh." Alessia returned the smile. "So aside from the four thousand years you were asleep, which I don't think should count towards your age since technically you didn't _live_ those years, I am actually older than you are."

"That's just when I _became_ a vampire, not when my mother sealed me away. I spent a few decades as a vampire before that."

"Well, damn. You really are a cradle robber then."

Serana laughed again. "You're terrible."

"Maybe." Alessia grinned impishly as she sat the empty bowl aside. "But then again… I didn't marry a virtual toddler."

Her mate let out a disgusted sound and took a playful swipe at her. Expecting it, Alessia caught Serana's hand and pulled her towards her. Her wife could have resisted, but she didn't. Alessia kissed her fiercely then lay her mate back onto their bedrolls. Her hands gripped Serana's breast over the cloths, and thrummed at the small gasp.

"Alessia," Serana said breathlessly once Alessia released her mouth in favor of her neck. "Should we do this here? I know I- Oh, Gods… I-I know I said I didn't care when we were in Riverwood, but…"

Though her words were reasonable, Serana's body contradicted her argument. She'd wrapped one leg around Alessia's hip while her hands clawed into her back. Wolf chuckled, releasing the first button on her wife's shirt with her teeth then licking at the exposed flesh. It made Serana moan.

"The guards aren't on the other side of the river, Love. They're right over-" Her mate gasped again when Alessia's hand snaked under the rim of her pants and solidly gripped her backside. The talk was amusing since she knew very well Serana didn't care about being overheard. Hell, all the patrons at the Dead Man's Drink had heard them having sex. Repeatedly and loudly. But…

Alessia lifted herself up, removing her hands from her wife with an exaggerated sigh. Poor Serana looked disheveled and exasperated. A little irked even. "Alright. If you really don't want-"

Quick as lightning, Serana leapt upwards and viciously pulled Alessia back down. Though there would be an attempt to be quiet, but it appeared they were going to make a racket after all. Good.

* * *

The old dirt roads were still slightly damp from the rain. It appeared to have followed them from the Pine Forests all the way to the eastern mountains. From the garrison at Helgen to Lake Honrich the two had raced against the storm clouds. They might have considered continuing on to Fort Dawnguard had the weather not turned so foul. It was just lucky they'd made it to Riften before the really bad weather set in.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed all throughout the night, letting Alessia sleep for no more than half an hour at a time. If not the crashing thunder, than the persistent dreams. Eventually, she gave up on sleep and pulled herself from the bed and her sleeping Serana. Her wife snored gently in her dreaming. Alessia grinned, touching her cheek lightly before going downstairs to work on repairing her armor. Maybe even get her wedding ring enchanted. How Serana could sleep with all that thundering racket was beyond her.

 _Oh, well…_ The armor really did need fixing. Now was as good a time as any, she guessed.

Honeyside hadn't a proper forge like Breezehome, but the small space she'd set aside as her workshop away from home would serve just fine. At least for the time being. Though she feared the armor might be on it's last leg. Even before all the injuries she'd sustained these past few months, the armor was in dire need of a replacement. If Alessia only had the time to remake the design. But that wasn't going to happen. Maybe it was time she pulled her other suit out of it's retirement. Though just as light and mobile, the dragon scale was nowhere near as… stealthy as the leather she preferred. It would, however, hold up better in a fight. Alessia sighed and began restitching the punctures made by Arnbjorn's fangs. Damned wolf…

The dragon scale would most certainly, and most royally, piss off some of the Dov. Others would approve whole heartedly at the display of her victories over their kind. Paarthurnax and Odahviing were of the latter. They not only approved, but encouraged the demonstration of her power and status among the Dov. Perhaps it was something she would consider. Wings weren't something she'd tried to create for herself, though she had no doubt a Thu'um could be crafted to do so. Part of the reason was because Alessia honestly had no idea where to start. Nor did she believe she had the power to create a Thu'um of her own. The armor would have to do, should she choose to go that route, but…

"Hmm." Alessia looked at the armor in her hands, satisfied with the repair, and thought. There was _one_ person she knew who might be able to help with the Thu'um. He was dead, but that hadn't stopped him from helping her kill Alduin. "Hun Kaal."

The Shout was whispered as to not wake Honeyside's two other sleeping occupants. Slowly, the ghostly form of an old man appeared next to Alessia's worktable. His hair was long, white and braided from both temples down to the nape of his neck. The robes he wore were dark with a bit of unidentifiable fur coming out of the sleeves. Though she could see through the apparition, the swirling tattoos on his cheeks stood out quite well. He looked around the room for a moment, gathering his bearings, then focused on Alessia.

"Hello Felldir." She said in greeting.

"Dovahkiin. It is good to see you." The old hero smiled. "Gormlaith has not stopped speaking of your battle against an undead dragon. Hakon is quite perturbed."

Alessia chuckled. "Tell him I promise to call upon him when next I am of need. But that isn't why I called you from Sovngarde, old friend."

Felldir looked about them, a mischievous grin on his face. "Yes, seeing as how no one is trying to run you through at the moment, I can only assume you need information."

"Someone has already run me through lately, and I'd rather not repeat the experience any time soon."

"Then what do you need of me?" Felldir sat calmly in the one remaining chair by the desk, apparently sensing they were going to be having a nice long chat.

"Dragon Rend." Alessia started. "How was it made?"

Serana

Serana awoke in bed alone. Not so unusual. Alessia was not one to linger in bed when sleep evaded her. Which was also not unusual of late. Ever since the ritual in the Ancestor Glade, her wife had had a hard time with sleep. The dreams were, from what Alessia had told her of them, quite bizarre. Often disturbingly so. At first they'd thought the dreams no more than her normal lycanthropic induced nightmares. Alessia didn't seem to think so anymore after a very detailed dream of a massive stone and ice temple. She believed it was the Elder Scrolls still trying to give her the information they needed without doing any more damage to her vision or psyche. As she'd once explained, the Scrolls were believed to be sentient.

The day was still early. Very little light shone over the horizon. Even the morning birdsong hadn't started, which was one of the things Serana most looked forward to at the start of her day. That, and the affections of her beloved wolf. She yawned and stretched her back as she rose out of bed. Quickly she slipped on one of Alessia's robes, pausing before going downstairs to sniff at the wolf scented fabric. Lovely.

Barefoot, the stairs creaked slightly as she descended. The herbal scents of her alchemical working table tickled at her nose, reminding her she needed to stock up on Alessia's tonics. Further in, Serana could hear the snoring from Wujeeta's room. The female had taken the offer of remaining in Honeyside while the two were present. She'd done so reluctantly, but Alessia had insisted. The manor was Wujeeta's home too, after all. Other than the argonian sleeping soundly, there were no other sounds aside from a slight scratching sound. Much like a quill on parchment.

Alessia was seated at her worktable, her back towards the door and the quill in her hand swishing back and forth over her shoulder. Serana leaned against the door frame and just watched for a moment, admiring her wolf while she piddled away at whatever project was her current fancy. While Alessia's right hand scribbled, tangled in the fingers of her left was her wedding band and gold chain. Her wife was glaring at it, face scrunched in concentration.

After a short time Serana padded forward, making little to no sound. Even so, Alessia didn't flinch an inch when Serana touched her. With the palms of her hands she slid them over Alessia's shoulders, wrapping her arms tightly around her wife's neck. She nipped at an ear and purred, "Morning."

"Mmm." Wolf thrummed. "And good morning to you, Love."

Slowly, she rounded the chair and slid into Alessia's lap. Having her undivided attention, Serana kissed her wife thoroughly for a good long while. When satisfied, she let Alessia up for air and pressed their foreheads together. Sighing happily, she asked, "Have you been up long?"

"For a time, yes. The thunder kept me awake."

Sensing more, Serana pulled back to look at her mate. "And the dreams?"

Alessia nodded. "That too. Eventually I thought to get some work done. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No. I slept like a log." Serana stole one last kiss before turning her attention to the absolutely wrecked desk. There were various shades of scrap leather hides, thick thread, cutting instruments, bottles of various and foul smelling liquids, needles, shards of what appeared to be Soul Gems, both scribbled on and blank parchment, ink and quill, and a whole other slew of random objects. Quite the mess. "I see you've been busy."

"I got a lot accomplished. The armor is more or less repaired. It won't fall apart at least, though I think it's time for a replacement. And," Alessia held up the gold ring and chain for Serana to admire, "And the enchantment on my ring is completed. Or at least I think so. It needs to be tested during my next transformation."

"Are you going to shift today?"

"No, I'll wear the chain as I have been and see what it does. I'd rather not spend the rest of the day recovering from Wolf's appetite." Just as she said this, Alessia's stomach rumbled loudly. She gave Serana a lopsided grin. "Speaking of which."

Serana chuckled and kissed her wife's brow. "Wujeeta is still asleep. I'll start on breakfast. Fried pork and eggs sound alright?"

Alessia's stomach answered with another growl. "I'll eat whatever you make."

Thankfully, Wujeeta had just recently gone to the market. Serana found more than enough pork and eggs to feed them all. Even the ravenous appetite of her wolf. While Alessia cleaned up her workspace, she made quick work of the simple meal. As she plopped the numerous slabs of bacon and fat omelets on a plate, her wife appeared at the stairs sniffing hungrily. She'd prepared half as much for herself and set aside more for when Wujeeta awoke, then joined Alessia at the table.

"Mmm. This looks good." Alessia said as she bit into the pork. "Thank you, Love."

Serana smiled. They ate in silence for a time. She was always amazed at how much food her wolf could put away. Within minutes more than half Alessia's meal was devoured. Serana ate slower, taking to time to sip at the small cup of blood her wife was kind enough to provide for her.

"Have you decided what you're going to say to Isran?" She asked.

Alessia chewed thoughtfully. "Somewhat. Though, everything I think might convince him is pure conjecture. With no real proof, he could just as easily turn things around on us."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

Her wife was quiet for a long moment, thinking and chewing thoughtfully again. When Alessia finally spoke, there was a bit of mischief in her eyes. "Well, we could just… poke the bear."

Serana's eyebrow raised to her hairline. "Poke the bear?"

"Poke the bear." Alessia nodded. Once it was clear she didn't understand, her wolf sighed dramatically. "Kick the hornet's nest? Ruffle some feathers? Cause some trouble?"

Finally understanding, Serana shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Alessia's dramatics turned into a wolfish grin and that mischievous look in her eyes. "This will be fun."

Alessia

Rainclouds blissfully gone, the two astride Jasa marched their way from Riften to the old Dawnguard Fortress. It was a cool day. One of which Alessia took great joy in. Though things like hot or cold whether tended not to bother her, the cooler days were her favorite. Serana at her back, hooded from the rays of the sun, hummed an unfamiliar tune under her breath. Peaceful, or at least trying to appear that way. Her wife hadn't much liked their plan of "kicking the hornet's nest". Honestly, Alessia didn't much like that plan either. But aside from making the accusations to Isran, and him possibly have him lash out at Serana, simply wasn't going to happen. Alessia would try to handle the situation, but Wolf would see it as an attack on their mate and act accordingly. Alessia sighed internally, attempting to hide her worry from Serana. At the very least she could appear confident enough for her wife, even if it was just an act.

The wind shifted slightly, her short locks twitching gently in the air. Alessia stiffened. Along with the fresh scent of trees, grass, various types of animals, and rain kissed dirt, there was another unwelcome scent in the forest. The dry, cold scent of the undead. Jasa stopped walking and made nervous horse sounds, going so far as to even stomp her massive hooves a few times. She smelt them too.

"What is it?" Serana's grip tightened on Alessia's waist, probably in reaction to Jasa's unexpected agitation.

Alessia sniffed again. The scent was faint, but unmistakable. "Vampires."

She felt Serana flinch and swivel her head about lowly, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. Alessia knew her mate's sense of smell wasn't as strong as a werewolf's, but her eyesight was on par. Though she hadn't seen anything amiss in the trees or on the road, Serana might. They remained where they were. Jasa still gave nervous noises, her ears and head up and alert.

After a time with nothing apparently wrong, Alessia dismounted and handed the reins to Serana. "Follow at a short distance. I'm going to see if I can track the scent."

Serana nodded and Alessia started off in the direction the scent was most strongest, bow in hand. She let her beast bleed through, Wolf's hunter's instincts far greater than her own. Wolf padded swiftly but silently through the underbrush. The scent was old by maybe a day. Possibly less. The forest grew quiet at her passing, sensing the hunting predator in their midst. The lack of birdsong or chirping bugs made Serana and Jasa's following stand out. Though they were in actuality fairly quiet, Alessia's heightened senses missed very little.

When finally she came across a small game trail, the smell of rabbit, fox, and a few deer fresh, the alien scent of vampire stuck out like a sore thumb. Wolf howled in her head, excited that they had found solid evidence their quarry's trail. She sniffed at the ground, the nearby bushes and tree trunks. The scent was old, yes, but no more than a day. Half a dozen at least. She sniffed at the air, the breeze tickling her nose. East.

She followed the trail, Wolf instincts gaining more and more control over her movements. Alessia moved like her beast, graceful and light. Within minutes, she'd covered a great distance into the forest. The game trail ended at a small stream, and the scent of vampire veered off in another direction. Alessia followed, careful not to disturb what few booted footprints she found in the mud. The footprints led to a small clearing, which was where she found their camp. It was abandoned. The small scraggly tents left standing with a few in disrepair. Six in all, and all empty.

As Alessia sniffed around, Serana rode up on Jasa. The mare snorted and shied unhappily from the overwhelming scent of vampire in the clearing, but her wife calmed the beast easily. Serana glanced around the space as she approached Alessia, her nose stuck inside a tent. Wolf hadn't quite faded from the forefront of her mind just yet. Apparently seeing this, Serana loudened her approach as to not unintentionally startle Wolf.

"An attack party." Alessia's voice was gruff, so she cleared it and tried again. "It's an attack party."

Serana shook her head. "It's not a force large enough to attack anywhere around here. Even a dozen wouldn't be a match for Riften or Fort Dawnguard."

"Or even the guard post near here." Wolf successfully restrained, Alessia thought. The Black-Briar estate was nearby, within a few hours march, but that wouldn't be important enough to attack. Or wise. She'd snuck into that lodge once before and pitied anyone who would attempt the same. So, what? She growled a bit, the remains of Wolf's presence making itself known. "I have a bad feeling."

"Which way did they go?" Serana asked, peeking underneath a downed section of tent.

Alessia took a few moments to sniff around the outskirts of the clearing. There was a strong scent of blood, which meant the vampires had either kept or captured someone to feed on, but there was no trace of a body left behind. Perhaps they had turned whoever it was and taken them along. Finally, she caught their trail. Again, they were heading east. Towards Fort Dawnguard.

"I think we'd best get to the Dawnguard quickly." Alessia grunted as she mounted Jasa and pulled Serana up behind her. Seeming to sense the urgency, the mare took off in the direction her mistress indicated. Despite the horse's massive bulk, she was incredibly agile and swift through the trees. With any luck, they would catch up to the attack party before it accomplished its task. Whatever that may be.

* * *

The fort was… a bit anticlimactic really. The two rode up expecting the place to be in absolute chaos. Or at least a buzz with after battle activity. As they dismounted Jasa, the young man at the stables accepted the reins and carried on as usual. Not wanting to cause alarm where there was no need, they walked towards the main gate swiftly but calmly. What soldier or camp followers who made their camps outside the fortress walls were going about their normal, everyday activities. Cookings, cleaning armor, laughing, talking, training and more. Many waved welcomely to the two as they passed by. Some even saluted to the Harbinger.

"This is a little odd." Serana muttered as they passed their first set of Dawnguard sentries. They nodded at the two females as they walked on by.

Alessia made a noncommittal noise. She needed to speak with Isran right away. At best, the vampires were lying in wait somewhere preparing for an attack. At worst, they'd already carried out their plan. She feared they would come across a group of dead or dying soldiers either outside or inside the fortress walls.

At the last guard post Alessia approached one of the men. "Guard, where might I find Isran?"

"In the mess hall, I suppose." The young man answered. "It being midday meal and all."

Alessia nodded her thanks and hurried inside. As per usual, the building stank of troll. But for the first time, she didn't flinch at the smell. The main lobby was unchanged. Dawnguard soldiers walked to and fro with whatever their duties entailed. Nothing seemed amiss. The two continued on towards the mess hall, easy enough to find with all the chatter and clanking of pewter plates, utensils, and the like. The scent of roasting meat filled the air, and, even though they were on a mission, Wolf took notice of the food.

Scanning the rows of tables, Alessia didn't see Isran anywhere. Even a few soldiers she stopped hadn't seen the man since that morning. Not yet worried, she started off towards the training area. Perhaps the man had remained to bark orders at some poor whelp of a recruit. It wasn't unheard of. Once there, the soldiers claimed the same thing. No one had seen Isran since that morning during their drills. Frustrated, Alessia turned on her heel and made for the crafting area. Last she remembered, Sorine was working on a new crossbow design. Maybe Isran was there speaking with the woman about her progress.

Alessia froze. Her nose twitched. Aside from the strong scents of roasting meat and troll reek, under the many less potent scents like sweat and unwashed bodies, there was the dry and cold of vampire. Unless the Dawnguard had paraded a handful of the creatures through the fortress halls, that scent was one that certainly didn't belong.

"They're inside." Wolf's hackles rose, the alarm in her tone something Alessia struggled to contain.

Serana drew in close, her eyes scanning the many surrounding armor clad individuals. "Are you sure?"

Alessia nodded, not able to speak with her throat clenched so tightly. How had they gotten inside? There was no trace of them at the main gate. Either way, that question would have to wait. At the moment they had vampires lurking around the fortress under the guise of Dawnguard soldiers. Not a difficult task if they were cautious. Spoke to few people. Hid their eyes and fangs. Avoid the war dogs, who could sniff out a vampire easily enough. Doable, she supposed. Most recruits had never seen an actual vampire before and might not be able to see through their disguise. And none of them had her sense of smell.

They followed the trail. The scent wasn't hard to pick out or follow. Stone wasn't the best material to hold a passing vampire's scent, but she made due. Eventually, the vampires had made their way upstairs and away from the main part of the fortress. She followed, sensing they were close. Her sword came free of its scabbard silently as they reached the top of the stairs. The options were limited as to their direction. It was either further up and out onto the fort roof, or into Isran's private chambers. No contest.

Isran's door was shut and locked. Muffled voices could be heard from inside. Alessia placed a finger to her lips and an ear to the door. Serana followed suit. Though the wood was thick, her werewolf hearing could easily pick up what the voices were saying.

"Give it up, blood bag. We already know about the glade. Now tell me what I need to know about the weapon and I might let them live." There was the sound of impact, a pain filled grunt, then a crash.

"Tell them nothing, Isran." Alessia recognized Dexion's old, frail voice. There was a slight wheeze to it, like he'd been punched in the stomach a few times.

"Silence, old man!" The first voice hissed. "Or I will rethink my plans and kill you here and now."

There was a growl, someone big and imposing that she didn't recognize. "Just try it, vampire."

"Heh, such bravado." The vampire chuckled. "I think I'll keep you too. We had to drain our thralls on the way up to this damned mountain."

Isran spoke next. "Even if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't tell you."

There was the sound of another blow. "Do you think me a fool? I know the princess and her bitch report to you, Isran. They are in the Pine Forests right now, in fact. We've been tracking them for days. Just waiting for the right time to strike. By now, Princess Serana is on her way back home and the Harbinger is long dead."

The big growl came again. "You bastard!"

"Calm yourself, Torlir." Isran said, exuding calm. "Alessia is way too stubborn to die. And I doubt she'd let anything happen to that betrothed of hers."

Alessia straightened at that. Serana glanced at her with a bit of worry on her face. Word certainly traveled fast. Not unexpected, but… They really need to get in that room. Carefully, and quietly, Alessia pulled out her lock picks and began fiddling with the door.

"You lie! Our Princess would never stoop so low as to bed that mongrel!" A vampire, not the main speaker, snarled and struck someone. More than likely Isran.

There was a bit more commotion, quite a few more impact sounds, then the leading vampire spoke. "Do not let him get to you, Rolif. He lies. Our princess deceives the wolf. Keeps the bitch close until the time to act is at hand. Our Lord Harkon has assured me of-"

Isran laughed. "Boy, are you stupid. Your Master just wants to save face. His own daughter turned from him. And did so just to get some good pus-"

Another blow. "Silence! I will hear no more of this!"

 _Click!_ The bolt on the door snapped. Slowly, Alessia pulled on the door. It cracked, but she wasn't too worried about being overheard. The head vampire was still shouting obscenities at Isran, who was in turn detailing exactly what occurred between two rutting females. Gods… If she didn't know any better, Alessia would believe Isran _knew_ they were there and was trying to keep the vampires distracted.

Thankfully, the door didn't creak very loudly. The crack revealed the scene. There were a group of five enemies all dressed in various articles of Dawnguard issued armor. The helms and hoods would have done wonders to hide their eyes from the untrained soldiers downstairs. Clever. Aside from the vampires, four men were also in attendance. Isran was on his knees, obviously restrained by rope, in the center of the room. Dexion was held in the iron clad grip of a very large vampire off to the side. The old man looked worse for wear, still bindfolded. The big brute next to Dexion had to be held by two vampires. Alessia guessed this was Torlir.

The last man was someone she didn't recognize at all. He was tall with dark hair and dark features. Possibly a dark elf. He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, arms crossed and apparently nervous. Unlike the other men in the room, this one had no vampires guarding him. Alessia swallowed a growl. It looked like this man was their leak. He had somehow slipped a fair number of vampires into the fortress and led them straight to the Dawnguard leader. Damn it.

"We can't stay here, Otillus." The dark elf said finally. "Patrols will be here any time now. Get what you need and let's go."

"Patience, Rayel." The lead vampire, Otillus, said then turned back to Isran. "If you are finished smearing the name of our good princess, answer my question."

Isran huffed. "Go suck an egg, tick."

"Very well then. We have what we came for." Otillus sighed then turned to the other vampires. "Bind the old man's mind. I want him complacent when we walk out of here. Kill the rest."

Alessia cursed under her breath. They had to act fast. _Now_. The two female's readied themselves, then threw the door open wide and charged in. The loud _bang_ was enough to startle the room, more than enough of a distraction for Torlir. While Alessia went for the leader, the big man shirked off one of his captors and rammed his battering ram of a shoulder into the other. The vampire hit the wall hard, Torlir following and driving the blow home. Serana went for the male holding Dexion.

As she'd expected him to do, Isran ducked and rolled into Otillus' legs. The vampire stumbled, leaving him wide open for Alessia's sword. The male died quickly with a swift strike across the neck. Blood spewed from the cut, and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Cut me loose, Harbinger!" Isran bellowed. She did so, and the two went to the aid of Serana and the still bound Torlir.

Serana had succeeded in recovering Dexion. The poor old man hadn't a clue as to what was going on. Her wife had him stashed away in a corner and was currently standing between him and one of the vampires. She was a fearsome sight, lightning arcing and popping loudly between her fingers. A clear warning for the vampire to keep his distance. To Alessia's surprise, Isran tackled that particular vampire before he could strike at Serana and Dexion. While the two grappled on the stone floor, Alessia made for the two vampires currently being bashed around by Torlir.

The man had somehow freed his hands from the binds. While one vampire was on the ground, shaking his bleeding head, Torlir was punching away at the other with large, meaty fists. Alessia made short work of the disoriented vampire, decapitating him. There was a loud _crack_ and the vampire struggling against Torlir stopped moving. Another second later, Serana zapped the last vampire and Isran tossed the dead body off himself with a disgusted grunt. That was four. Alessia glanced around the room. The dark elf, Rayel, was nowhere to be found. She cursed out loud.

While Dexion shuffled to a seat, the massive Torlir growled. "Where did that little rat go?"

"Torlir, alert the men. I want that bastard found." Isran ordered. "And I want to know how those vampires got in here!"

Once Torlir saluted and left the room in a dead run, the Dawnguard leader staggered to a chair. Alessia went to help him, but thought better of it. The man was most certainly in a bad mood. She couldn't blame him for that. Instead, she glanced to Serana to be sure all was well with her. Her wife nodded, then went to see to Dexion. Alessia crossed the room to a pitcher of water, dampened a nearby cloth, then handed it to Isran. The man's lip was bleeding. As was a cut on his brow. Outside, she could hear the echoing shouts and running footsteps. Hopefully the traitor hadn't gotten very far.

Isran grunted his thanks and took the proffered cloth. She crossed her arms and leaned on a nearby support beam. "So, I imagine you can guess the vampires didn't kill us in the Pine Forests?"

"Never crossed my mind." The man spit a bit of blood on the floor. "Did you get the information you needed from the glade?"

Alessia nodded. "Forgive me if I keep it to myself for now. Apparently the walls have ears around here."

"Probably for the best anyway." Isran sighed and glanced towards Dexion. "How you doing, old man? Still with us?"

"I'm alright. Just a bump on the head." Dexion groaned.

"Here. Let me." Serana said as she placed her hand on the said lump. Small bits of ice formed around her fingers, and the old man sighed in relief. "Better?"

The Moth Priest said nothing, but nodded. Alessia turned her attention back to Isran. The man was glaring up at Serana. She expected him to say something prejudice, as was his usual attitude towards Serana, but his face softened a bit. When he spoke, it was a mere mutter. "Thanks for your help."

Obviously surprised, Serana looked to him and nodded.

"Don't get your hopes up, vampire. I still hate you and your kind." The man growled.

Serana rolled her eyes and turned her back on the arrogant man.

"What happened?" Alessia asked, doing her best to ignore his blatant rudeness.

"Exactly what it looked like. A traitor. Rayel must have snuck the vampires in somehow. Gotten Dawnguard armor to disguise them." Isran growled again, gripping the wet cloth tightly. "Why didn't I see this? How could they have gotten to him without me knowing? Without anyone knowing?"

"I suspect he wasn't enthralled."

That snapped the man's head up. "You think he betrayed us? Aided the vampires willingly?"

Before she could answer, Serana stepped in. "It's not unheard of. My father has quite a few men and women who serve him of their own free will. Very, very loyal individuals. Cultists for the most part."

Isran grunted. "And we just let him walk right in. Learning our strategies, our weakness'. I sent him on secret missions myself. Damn… And he's been feeding that information to the vampires the whole time."

"It's not all on you, Isran. We should have expected something like this." Alessia argued. "Right now we need to focus on finding him. Whatever his plans are, he can't be allowed to make it back to Harkon."

"Right." The man stood, tossing the cloth on the table. "Harkon can't know you two made it out of the Pine Forests in one piece, or that you, uh… what was the purpose of that ritual exactly?"

"The location of Auriel's Bow. The ritual told us where it is." Alessia answered, gazing a little worriedly at the Dawnguard leader. "Maybe you should take it easy for a while."

"Not a chance. That bastard invaded _my_ home. I want him found and I want him found _now_." He growled and stalked out of the room.

The two watched him go and said nothing for a long moment. Eventually, Serana shook her head. "Tell me why we saved him again?"

To their surprise, Dexion chuckled. "Oh, don't fret over him, my dear. Our leader is harder on himself than anyone else. He is grateful to you both, but has a hard time expressing it."

"It appears we have a bit of a chase on our hands. Will you be alright here?" Alessia asked.

"Aye, dear. Go on."

Alessia strode from the room, careful to close the door behind her. Serana waited patiently at the head of the stairs. "What do you plan to do?"

"Like I said. We chase him down."

Serana

Backtracking was quite an interesting idea. Alessia sniffed about the stairway, looking for all the world like a bloodhound on the trail. Serana would have laughed if the circumstances weren't so dire. Her wife followed her nose back down the stairs and through the same halls they had traveled before. Eventually, they came to the spot where Alessia had first picked up the scent. Her wolf paused, glancing about the area as if trying to puzzle out where the vampires had most likely come from. Serana had only been in the fortress twice before and only knew a bit of the layout. At best, she could only keep out of the way.

Soldiers ran about making a terrible racket, but none of it seemed to reach her wolf. Alessia stood frozen, almost eerily so, in concentration. Wolf was on the surface, bleeding through in subtle ways only someone who knew her could see. The way she kept absolutely still, like a predator with eyes on its prey. The tense shoulders and back, ready to spring into action. To give chase. Alessia sniffed once more, then started forward. Serana followed a step behind.

Her wife led them through the halls through the training area and towards the troll pins. Alessia had made no bones about how much she disliked the foul creatures, but it proved unimportant. They walked right on by in favor of the war dog pins. The dogs growled nervously as Alessia passed, seeming to sense what she was. Wolf paid them no mind at all. Her eyes were on a particular rock formation a little ways beyond the pins. It seemed to be an entrance to a cave system.

"A hidden exit?" Serana asked as she poked her head into the mouth of the opening.

"Its an old mine. Supposedly this is the only way in or out. Or at least we thought so. I think I know how they got inside the fortress." Her mate crouched and touched the rough stone. A light powder came off the wall and coated her fingers. She sniffed at it, flinching away. "And how they got past the dogs and trolls."

Serana touched the powder and sniffed it herself. "Powdered mammoth tusk. It's a component for a sneaking potion. I've made it many times."

Alessia grunted her response as she stood, dusting the powder off her hands. "They somehow found their way through Dead Drop Mine from the outside and used the mammoth tusk to mask their scent from the dogs."

"Clever."

Wolf growled low. "Rayel passed through this way. I can smell his fear."

"What do you want to do? Should we tell Isran?" Serana asked.

"No time." Alessia stepped into the dark. "We wait and he'll have a better chance of getting away."

Serana followed her mate inside. It was not unlike most caves. Damp and dark. There was evidence of some mining, the yellowish gold veins in the stone walls easy enough to spot. Alessia would know better than she exactly what metal was mined here. Pick axes littered the area, as well as rock filled wagons, shovels and extinguished lamps. Further in, water dripped from the ceiling and puddled in various places. Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. Her wolf sniffed about a bit, then pointed towards a stone bridge leading down into the darkness. They followed the scent, circling the path down. An underground lake eventually came into view, its waters calm for the most part. There were small fish swimming about in the shallower end.

"This way." Alessia's voice echoed in the open air. Their path led around to the side of the space, revealing a thin walkway towards another tunnel of which most of the water was flowing down into.

Before heading inside, Serana grabbed hold of one of the many unlit lanterns. Though their night vision was exceptional, neither one would be able to see in absolute dark. The lamp lit easily and Alessia accepted it as she led the way. The footing was slippery, but thankfully manageable. The light reflected off the wet walls as they moved. Serana found it hard to believe that Rayel had somehow managed to move through this tunnel without a light of his own. Unlikely as he wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, but the dark elves did have some racial abilities. It might include night vision, though she doubted it. More likely the man had done the same with the lanterns and was just a fair distance ahead of them.

When at last the tunnel opened up again, it did so to the open air. Looking out, there was at least a hundred foot drop straight down. A rope had been secured to a boulder just at the mouth of the opening and hung over the lip of the rocks. Unfortunately, Rayel couldn't be seen currently climbing down the rope. From their vantage point, they could see a small corner of the fortress and the roof of what Alessia believed to be the stables.

"Well, at least now we know how they got in." Alessia growled as she began scaling the rocks down.

It took a short time to climb down. While Serana made the trip, Alessia sniffed about the area to see which way their traitor had gone. Towards the stables. The two followed and found one very agitated stable boy. The young man, no more than fifteen, cursed loudly and rubbed at his head. When he heard the two females approach he leapt up from his seat, raised a shovel, and shouted out a challenge. "Who goes there?"

"The Harbinger." Alessia answered as she entered the lantern light. "And her companion, Serana."

Instantly the boy relaxed, dropping his makeshift weapon and groaned in relief. "Oh, thank the Gods. I thought it was that Rayel bastard again."

"What happened? Where did he go?"

"Came in all panicked and angry like. I told him to leave since he was frightening the horses. Bashed me over the head when I tried to stop him, but he grabbed Isran's stallion and rode off on him." The boy pat the nose of a curious horse that stepped up to their gate to see what was going on. It was Jasa. "The fool tried for your mare first, but she wasn't having that. Bit him right good on the arm, she did."

Alessia nodded and Serana saw the determination in her eyes. "Rayel betrayed us. Led a group of vampires inside to attack Isran."

"What?" The boy stiffened in surprise.

"We got there in time to stop him, but he slipped away from us. Go to the fortress and tell Isran what you just told me. Tell him about a hidden entrance into the fort just a few minutes north of here. He'll see the rope." Her wolf unlatched the gate to Jasa's stall. The mare seemed eager to get going. "Also tell him Serana and myself are going after the traitor."

"Yes, Harbinger." The lad saluted before darting off up the road.

Alessia led Jasa out of the stables and into the nearby tree line before looking around. Luckily, the stable boy hadn't gotten around to unsaddling the mare just yet. Serana did the same, not seeing anyone even remotely close by. Her wolf handed the reins to her, then unslung her bow and unbuckled her sword belt. When she began undoing her armor, Serana asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shift. Jasa can't catch up to Rayel while carrying two of us." Serana helped with the torso armor, as Alessia continued. "And this way I can track him easier."

Once the armor and underclothes were safely packed away in the saddle bags, Serana noticed the gold ring and chain. She almost reached for it, but stopped. Alessia had told her she wanted to test and see if her enchantment worked with a transformation. Instead, she gave her wolf a quick kiss. "Be careful."

Nodding, Alessia started her change. As usual, it was a painful thing to watch. But her wife was taking her time with it, despite the fact they had little time to spare. Serana comforted Jasa when the mare began to react to the grunting and growling. Easy enough since Alessia had trained the horse to accept _her_ werewolf scent. Still, Jasa shied away and stomped nervously. The process took all of five minutes before Wolf rose from her crouch. Serana never could quite get over the sheer size of the beast. She watched as her wolf stretched a bit, working out the aches and pains from the transformation.

Wolf sniffed a bit while Serana looked about the grass for the gold ring and chain. Nothing. Hopefully that meant the enchantment worked. Wolf gave out an excited _yip_ to draw Serana's attention. The werewolf was looking off towards the distant hills to the north.

"Ready Big Girl?" Serana asked. Wolf thrummed in response. With an excited grin of her own, Serana mounted the mare. "Alright then. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30: Hostage

Chapter 30: Hostage

Wolf

 _Fear. Desperate. The man stink of it. He run. Wolf chase. Wolf's Mate chase. Through forest that smell of other prey. Bear. Fox. Deer. Hare. Make Wolf mouth water. But Blue Eyes tell keep focus. Hunt Dark Man stink of fear and desperation. He attack ally. Hurt Elder Priest and Big Angry Bald Man. Wolf hunt. Wolf show Mate. Prove good choice for Mate. For Blue Eyes "Wife"._

 _Blue Eyes explain reason why hunt Dark Man. More than hurt Elder Priest and Big Angry Bald Man. More than betray ally. Dark Man go to Red Eyes sire. Go to Elder Red Eyes. Give secret that harm Blue Eyes and Mate. Wolf growl. Not happen. Not hurt Mate. Not while life in Wolf. Protect Mate. Hunt Dark Man. Run through forest. Leap over rock and log and brush. Down steep cliff. Show Mate way through hot waters and steam fields. Ignore Mammoth prey. Follow scent of fear and desperation. Catch and kill. Protect Mate from Elder Red Eyes._

Serana

The sunlight was beginning to die. Their hunt had led them a good distance north. So far as the Eastmarch Steam Plains. A volcanically active area with steaming gas leaking from large cracks in the earth, mineral rich and warm bodies of water, and geysers. The place lacked much vegetation and trees, though there were a few patches here and there. Rayel's flight led them to the north eastern most edge of the plains not far from the small mining colony of Kynesgrove. Or at least that's where Serana thought they were. They hadn't been to this area since her awakening, only glancing at the area on a map.

Serana road behind her wolf, the big beast seemed totally in her element while running through the trees. Rayel had remained off road, which would be his downfall. It might keep him from being seen by anyone, but it also meant the same for the werewolf and vampire chasing him.

Suddenly, Wolf picked up her pace with a howl and Serana had to beg greater speed out of Jasa. She complied. Ahead, there was a panicked cry. Another terrified horse. And a child's scream. It spurred Alessia on. As they cleared the tree line, they finally caught sight of their quarry. The dark elf was currently dismounted, but in the process of remounting. Already on the horse was a small body. Perhaps a young girl. Wolf howled and charged. Rayel, finally seeing the beast bearing down on him, leapt up behind the struggling child and kicked at his horse.

Still panicked, the light haired stallion reared back. Wolf closed the distance quickly, Serana right on her heels. Rayel was able to get his horse pointed in the right direction, but it did him little good. Within seconds, Alessia was on them. Though Wolf obviously had the majority of the control of their shared body, Alessia must have somehow convinced her beast not to simply lash out. Leaping up onto the already terrified horse could, and most likely would, do harm to the child. Which was unacceptable. Instead, Wolf blocked their way, keeping the stallion turning this way and that. Stomping his massive hooves into the ground, crushing what appeared to be a woven basket and some wildflowers. It occurred to Serana that her wolf was trying to knock Rayel off the horse. Or possibly the girl, who was still struggling against her captor. If she could just get a good angle, a small hunk of ice could…

There was a flash of steel, and the dark elf snarled. "Back off, else I kill the child!"

Wolf backed down instantly, growling angrily. Serana pulled Jasa to a stop and glared at the bastard. Rayel held a dagger to the young girl's throat while his other hand worked to steady his mount. Slowly, obviously seeing the horse's reaction towards her, Alessia backed away. It did wonders to calm the big thing down.

"Let the girl go, Rayel. She has nothing to do with this." Serana said calmly. The girl was absolutely still, though she wept openly.

"Not a chance, Princess. Call off your beast and I will keep her alive until I reach Castle Volkihar." The dark elf countered. He looked down at the child, an evil grin on his face. "Perhaps Lord Harkon will want to keep her. She is a pretty little thing, after all."

Wolf snarled, which made Rayel, the girl, and their mount flinch.

"I said back off Harbinger! I _will_ kill her!"

"Do that and she will tear you apart!" Serana hissed. Wolf seconded her words with another snarl.

Save for the nervous noises from the horses and the whimpering child, everything fell quiet. The dark elf simply glanced back and forth between Alessia and Serana, plotting his way out no doubt. Serana knew her wolf would do nothing to endanger the girl. She'd let the horrible skinny man live if it meant he'd spare the child. But, by his own words, he planned on keeping the girl hostage until he reached Castle Volkihar. After that… Serana didn't want to think on it too long. Either way, Rayel wasn't taking the child anywhere.

The dark elf seemed to be thinking along those same lines. He grit his teeth and asked, "Maybe we can strike a bargain?"

As much as she disliked the idea, Serana nodded. "Give us the girl and I don't kill you here and now."

"Fair enough." Rayel grinned again, looking Serana up and down. "Any way I might convince you to join me? It would be most… rewarding to return with the wayward Princess Serana at my side. Your father would be most pleased."

Even though Alessia summed up her response with a menacing snarl, Serana shook her head. "I am where I want to be."

"With the mongrel and firmly against your own flesh and blood." The bastard huffed. "That's loyalty for you."

"Says the bastard who betrayed the Dawnguard."

He shrugged. "Your words mean nothing. I serve my Lord and carry out his will. _He_ holds my loyalty and devotion."

"And your payment?"

"Why, immortality of course. His own royal blood." He glared at Alessia. "I accepted the gift you so readily refused, mutt."

Wolf bared her teeth.

"Quite…" The dark elf huffed again, then removed the blade from the girl's throat. "You have yourself a bargain, Princess. The girl for my freedom. Hardly a fair trade on your end, but I won't complain."

Without so much as a warning, Rayel flung the child off his mount. She crashed to the ground with a painfully loud plop. Serana was off Jasa's back and at the girl's side in the blink of an eye, Alessia charging forward to stand over them both protectively in case the bastard decided to kick at them. The horse stumbled away from the werewolf, putting distance between the snarling teeth and raised hackles. Wise. Wolf did not look at all pleased with the girl's treatment.

Rayel chuckled. "Farewell. I will, of course, send your father your love."

And with that, the stallion raced off into the night. The girl coughed, obviously having had the breath knocked out of her from the fall. Serana helped her sit up, trying to comfort the child as best she could. The child was maybe ten years old at the most. Golden brown, curly hair hanging down well past her shoulders. Most of the locks were tied back with a tattered blue ribbon, while bits of it hung loosely about her face. She coughed again.

Serana felt Wolf at her back, close enough to see the girl, but far enough away as to not frighten her. The motherly instincts at war with the knowledge of her ferocious appearance. It was no surprise. Serana smiled back at her wife. "She's alright. Just had the wind knocked out of her."

Wolf whined. The big softy was crouched as low as possible with her tail tucked firmly between her legs. She whined again when the girl coughed for a third time. A horse cried out in the distance, which drew Wolf's attention. A low growl escaped her maw.

Serana smiled again. "You know, I only promised _I_ wouldn't kill him."

Her wolf's ears perked up at that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She laughed when Alessia gave her a slobbery dog kiss, then spun on her heels and darted after Rayel. She called after her wife, "And remember, that's Isran's horse. Might want to bring it back to him."

Wolf yipped back at her, and was gone into the underbrush. Shaking her head, Serana turned her attention back to the child. To her surprise, the girl was staring up at her with wide green eyes. It took a long moment, but she finally opened her mouth to speak. Nothing coherent came out. She appeared frightened, which was no surprise.

"There's no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is my wife." Serana assured her, then offered the water skin. The girl eyed it cautiously. "Water. Would you like some?"

Nodding, she helped the girl drink. As she did so, Serana looked the child over for injuries. Aside from a small cut on her neck, no doubt from the blade Rayel held there, she seemed unharmed. The dress she wore was filthy and threadbare. Barefoot. Thin. Worryingly so. And a little too warm to the touch. The girl coughed again. Was she ill?

"What's your name?" Serana asked.

The girl remained quiet for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to answer. But, eventually, she said, "Sofie."

Serana blinked. Hadn't Alessia just told her about a Stormcloak soldier with a daughter going by that name? A child her wolf was currently searching for?

Before she could respond, Sofie asked, "Are you a… vampire?"

"Did the eyes give me away?" Serana chuckled, happy to see the girl try to hide her own smile. "My name is Serana. And yes. I am a vampire."

"But, you're a… good one?" The child asked, and Serana nodded. A small finger pointed towards the trees in which Alessia had disappeared. At that moment, a howl echoed in the distance. "And that was a werewolf?"

Serana nodded again. "My wife, Alessia."

Sofie was quiet, seeming to mull that little tidbit over. While the girl thought, Serana stood and went to Jasa. The loyal mare hadn't moved an inch since she'd been dismounted. Their pack, though they hadn't expected to be out in the wilds so soon, still had a bit of dried deer meat left over from the Pine Forests. It wasn't the hearty meal the child needed, but it might hold Sofie over until Serana could get a cook fire going. Once Alessia returned, she would need to feed both a starving child and a hungry werewolf.

While Serana saw to the fire, Sofie ate the jerky hungrily. Jasa, being the clever girl she was, nibbled at the girl's hair playfully. Sofie chuckled and scratched at the mare's nose. Which was exactly what the horse had been aiming for. Night fell quickly, the warm firelight casting long shadows all around their little clearing. It grew colder. So much so, Serana heard the girl's teeth begin to chatter despite the fire. They didn't have any children's clothing, but Jasa's horse blanket would do. Still warm from the mare's body, Sofie snuggled into it gratefully.

Without warning, a large gray horse trotted into the clearing. Seeing one of her own kind, Jasa let out happy little horse noises and went to greet him. The stallion was most certainly agitated, but seemed no worse for ware. It appeared Alessia was able to retrieve him after all. The thought of that big werewolf somehow leading a horse back was amazing. Or even better, Alessia trying to catch the stallion then getting it back here. And doing so completely naked. Now _that_ would have been a sight.

Serana grinned, listening for any sign of her wife's return. There was gentle _yip_ and the brush on the other side of the clearing parted. Wolf appeared, clearly doing her best not to startle the already irritated horse. The big gray snorted and stomped his hooves, but seemed content to remain next to Jasa. Ignoring the threats, the werewolf made her way towards their campfire with something… large and white in her mouth. Sofie, at last seeing her, skittered away. Afraid.

Seeing this, Wolf halted immediately, dropped whatever it was she was holding, and shrunk to the ground on all fours. Not a threat, but trying to make herself as small and unimposing as possible. Serana went to her wolf, noting the goat she'd caught and killed. Obviously, their supper. She smiled at Wolf, and Wolf gave her a big, doggy grin.

Wide eyed and still trembling in fear, Sofie only watched as Serana scratched behind Wolf's ears. It was a favorite spot, Serana knew, and her wolf practically shook from the thrumming. She looked to the child. "See? She won't hurt you."

As if seconding the statement, Wolf plopped in the dirt and rolled over to expose her belly. Serana laughed and continued to scratch. Her wolf sneezed and wagged her tail with happy little yipping sounds. Such a big, bad wolf she was.

"I-Is there really a person in there?" Feeling a bit braver, the girl leaned in closer.

"Yes, there is. She just wanted to catch us some supper before turning back. It's easier for her to carry a goat that size in her werewolf form than in her human form." Serana wasn't sure that was absolutely true, but it sounded about right. Both Wolf and Alessia would want to be sure to provide for them all. In their current situation, Wolf was better able to do that. Serana chuckled as Wolf's tongue lolled out when her fingers scratched at her neck. "Do you want to try? Her favorite spot is right behind her ears."

Serana watched the emotions on the girl's face. There was a bit of fear, no surprise there, but also curiosity. Slowly, Sofie inched forward. Noticing the girl's approach, Wolf rolled on her belly and rested her head on her claws. Probably an attempt to hide their vicious appearance. Sofie didn't so much as crouch down next to the werewolf as she did lean in as far as she dared. Wolf remained perfectly still, her ears twitching slightly as little fingers buried themselves in her coat. She thrummed, her tail wagging and her back leg kicking happily. Sofie rewarded them all with a small giggle before she backed away.

"Alright, Alessia. Enough playing around." Serana pat her wolf on the head gently. "You need to help me with that damned tent."

Wolf nipped at her mate's fingers one last time before rising. Sofie staggered back, still somewhat frightened from the werewolf's sheer size. Paying her no mind, Wolf shook the grass and dirt from her fur before padding off into the underbrush. Sofie watched the wolf go, but went into a coughing fit a moment later. Serana led the girl back to the fire, wrapping her in the horse blanket once again before continuing on with the setup of their little camp.

Alessia

Shifting back to human took time. More time than Alessia liked, but it couldn't be helped. As set as her beast had been to hunt down Rayel, Wolf simply did not want to give up control just yet. For whatever reason, her inner beast still thought she needed to prove herself in Serana's eyes. Odd considering Alessia had explained what the human concept of "marriage" was. Or tried at least. The beast didn't understand how the exchanging of a few words meant anything at all. In her eyes, actions were the important thing. Wolf desired to please her mate in every way possible, believing it would do more than words to keep Serana at her side. Be that providing food, protection, or any number of other services to please. Which was a point Alessia couldn't argue. The words were important, but they weren't absolutely necessary for her to know how much Serana loved her. And Serana had said the same thing. Didn't mean either one hadn't enjoyed hearing them.

Either way, Alessia assured Wolf that Serana wasn't going anywhere. Wolf huffed as she finally released her hold over their body. It took a moment for Wolf's mind to fade into the background of her own mind. She breathed slowly, trying to overcome the shock of the transformation. It was always a chore, no matter how many times the transformation took place. She felt Serana by her side, waiting until her flesh could stand being touched. Always seeming to know exactly when touch was bearable, her cool fingers gently caressed her sweaty shoulders. Alessia flinched, though it was more out of reflex.

"Easy." Serana cooed. "I'm right here."

Slowly and with Serana's help, Alessia rolled and sat up. Her body ached, but it was a familiar ache that would fade quickly. Before she could even ask, Serana held up the water skin. Alessia smiled and drank. It took a moment for her to remember how to speak. "You're getting good at this."

Serana smiled back and kissed her brow. "The enchantment held."

Looking down, Alessia's hand went to the gold ring and chain resting between her breasts. Without a word, she removed the ring from the chain and slid it on her own finger. That felt right. Proper. Serana kissed her again, this time on the lips, then pressed a wad of clothes into her lap.

"How is the girl?" Alessia asked as she got dressed. Didn't want to frighten the poor child with her scars.

"Resting by the fire. I think she's ill. Warm to the touch, but shivering all over." Serana answered, looking over her shoulder towards the camp. "Her name is Sofie."

Alessia froze in her dressing, her shirt getting stuck going over her head. Thankfully, Serana noticed and helped set things to right. "That's- What are the odds? Are you sure?"

Her wife nodded. "I've been speaking with her while you changed. I believe she's the girl you're looking for."

Serana went on to tell her a bit of the girl's story. Sofie's mother had died while she was young and her father had gone off to join the Stormcloak rebels. Once the man hadn't returned, the lady who had been charged with Sofie's care had tossed her out in the cold. In the years since then, the girl had been scraping by by selling wildflowers in the Windhelm market. Alessia sighed. That explained why a young girl was out in the wilds by herself. She was gathering the flowers she would need to keep herself alive. Only, this time of year the frequent snowfalls in and around Windhelm Hold would force her farther afield. Exposure to the elements, wild beasts, criminals with no reservations about harming a young girl alone in the wilderness… Dangerous, desperate work.

"Does she know that I…" Alessia started.

Serana seemed to understand what she had a hard time saying herself. "No. I thought you might want to do that yourself."

Alessia nodded, suddenly feeling her guts twist. As much as she regretted the need to kill the enthralled Stormcloak soldier, Sofie's father, it had been unavoidable at the time. It was little comfort regardless. Guilt weighed heavy in her heart and soul. Seeing this, Serana pulled her in and held her close. No words. Nothing could be said to ease the hurt. But perhaps action could. Which was what she'd promised to do in the first place. Care for the orphan child in whatever way she could. And _that_ she could do.

"You'll want to be taking her in I imagine?" Serana asked.

It had crossed Alessia's mind, but she knew she would need to talk it over with Serana first. "I wanted to speak with you before I said anything to the girl. Even if we offered, I'm not certain she'd want to stay with us after I tell her… well, you know. I thought to leave the decision up to her. Give her options. No matter what though, I won't let her remain another day in her current situation."

Her wife huffed. "Of course she can stay with us. If she wants to, that is."

Alessia blinked.

Serana huffed again, this time with a sly smile. "Did you honestly think I'd say no?"

"No, but… With everything going on and-"

Serana chuckled, then kissed her softly. "You idiot."

A cough drew their attention back to the camp. Alessia sighed heavily, but got to her feet. "Alright then."

It took some time before the three were able to gather around their small fire and talk. Alessia set the tent, Serana despised the thing, and cared for the horses. Serana worked on the goat Wolf had been so kind to hunt down. It was a sizable thing. Wild. Or at least Alessia thought so. Other than Kynesgrove and a few farms east of Windhelm, there were no other domesticated animals to be found. She had vague images of some rocky slopes in the Steam Plains capable of sustaining small herds of wild goats. Wolf must have caught scent of one such herd while chasing Rayel.

Though she had pursued the traitor, Wolf hadn't actually been the one to slay him. As it turned out, the gray stallion, Stormfall if she remembered his name correctly, threw Rayel while running through the plains. The fool then tried to flee on foot into a giant camp. That ended when he staggered too close to a sleeping mammoth and startled the massive creature. Wolf, wise enough to know not to get close to a giant camp, watched from afar while the enraged giants pounded him into jelly. A bad way to go, but not entirely undeserved. That was when Wolf chased Stormfall all the way back to the clearing, snagging an unsuspecting goat along the way.

Jasa and Stormfall cared for, Alessia sniffed out a water source and carried a pot of it back to the fire to boil. The goat meat was already roasting on the spit by the time she got back. All the while the two females worked, Sofie sat in the warm glow of the fire and watched. Alessia noticed the girl payed special attention to every move she made. Not unexpected. Amusing really. She'd tried a short greeting when she and Serana had first came out of the underbrush, but the girl hadn't said much.

Alessia tended to the fire and cooking meat while Serana gingerly looked the girl over. The cough was persistent, and her hearing picked up the slight wheeze in the child's breathing. Serana's _tsk_ while checking for fever made her worry a bit. Instead of the roasted goat, Alessia thought best to make the girl a bit of broth. It would help sooth the throat and perhaps relieve the coughing. She watched Serana and Sofie out of the corner of her eye while she sliced off a bit of already cooked goat, minced it as best she could, then added it into the boiling pot. They didn't have much as far as vegetables, but a few bits of herbs would do. Happy with the outcome, the soup went into a small mug and into the child's hands.

"Thank you." The child was barely audible, but Alessia smiled and sat down beside her.

Serana sighed. "You definitely have a fever, Sofie."

"I'm cold." She said, shivering a bit.

"Love, can you grab that extra blanket we have. And hand me my pack. I think I have something in there that might help her temperature." Serana pointed to the saddle bag. Alessia nodded and was up to retrieve it while her wife remained with the girl. "Make sure you eat all that soup. You will feel much better afterward."

"Careful." Alessia warned. "It may still be a little hot."

The girl timidly sipped at the mug, testing it with her tongue. Seeming to find it tolerable, Sofie took a big gulp. After a moment, the child practically inhaled the rest of it. Serana poured her more and she downed that too.

Chuckling, Serana dished out another mug full. "My, my. You eat almost as fast as Alessia does."

While Serana dug through her pack, Alessia sat and watched the child eat. The third helping went a bit slower, but she could tell the girl was going to want more. Without a word she retrieved more water and remade the same soup. All the while she felt Sofie's eyes on her.

"Did you kill him?" The child's words sent a jolt of fear through her. Alessia hoped nothing showed, but doubted it. Even Serana flinched, though she remained silent. Surely the girl couldn't know. It was impossible… Calmly, Alessia looked at Sofie. The hard green eyes seemed almost… eager. Unexpectedly so. Before she could respond, the girl asked again. "The man who grabbed me. Is he dead?"

Relieved, Alessia nodded. "He's dead, yes. I chased him into a mammoth herd. Giants got him."

"Good." Sofie lowered her gaze down to the mug in her hands. She seemed a little ashamed of her words, but somewhat resigned. "Papa used to tell me I shouldn't wish ill on people. Even if they're bad people. But I do. Sometimes. For some people."

Alessia's eyes flicked up to meet Serana's. Her wife's eyes were suddenly very sad. What had this girl's life been like since her father left? No doubt a hard life. Scrapping by day by day. Never enough to eat. And very little kindness to be had from anyone. Alessia could relate. Her childhood had not been an easy one after all. Had she not been rescued by Thorm, would her heart have turned so cold? Possible.

"So, my wife tells me you've been on your own for a while." Alessia started as she poured more soup into Sofie's mug. The girl nodded and blew on the hot liquid before testing it with her tongue again. "And that you sold wildflowers in the Windhelm markets. That couldn't have been easy this time of year. Is that why you were out so far?"

Another nod. "Sometimes the farmer and his wife in Kynesgrove let me stay in her chick coup when it gets cold. When I have make enough money I buy a room in the inn. But, that's not often."

"Why did you not seek help in Windhelm? The jarl there would have helped you get to the orphanage in Riften." Alessia saw the girl flinch.

"Because I heard it's awful there. Aventus told me the head mistress is a witch and beats the children." Sofie shook her head. "After I heard that, I hid from the jarl's men. I don't want to go to the orphanage."

 _Damned that wicked old witch_ , Alessia swallowed her growl. Too bad she couldn't bring back Grelod and kill the horrible woman all over again.

"How old are you?"

She sat up a bit straighter. "Twelve and one half."

 _Gods… I wouldn't have guessed,_ Alessia thought. The look on Serana's face said she wouldn't have guessed the girl's age either. Sofie was just so malnourished that she looked younger. Smaller. Even Lucia hadn't looked so thin the first time she'd seen her.

"Papa told me to stay here and wait for him to come back from the war. He joined the rebel soldiers. But… I know the Stormcloaks lost. Or rather… Ulfric challenged the Dragonborn and got himself killed." The girl sipped at her mug. "I never liked that man. It's his fault my Papa left."

Now it was Alessia who flinched. Part of her wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out again, and the other half wanted to beg for forgiveness.

"Um, Sofie… What do you know of the Dragonborn?" Serana cut in. "Do you know who he is?"

"He?" The girl practically sputtered. "The Dragonborn is a _she_. And she's a hero."

A little amused, Alessia grinned up at her wife, who was just as equally amused. "Oh?"

"Yep. When I can afford a room in the inn, I always love listening to the bard tell stories about her."

"What's your favorite story?" Serana pressed on.

The girl thought for a moment, then grinned a gap toothed grin. "The one where she got drunk and married a Hagraven."

Serana burst into laughter, surprising the child so much she almost dropped her mug. Alessia was able to catch it in time and frown at her wife. Before she could stop herself, she muttered, "How was I supposed to know Sam was really Sanguine, or that he spiked that ale of his?"

"I don't think you will ever live that one down, Love." Serana chuckled.

Alessia sighed. "I guess not."

"Wait…" The girl said slowly. They could practically hear the gears in Sofie's head turning. " _You're_ the Dragonborn?"

"Yes." Alessia answered.

Sofie's eyes grew wide with awe. "You killed Ulfric?"

She nodded. "Not that I wanted to, but yes."

"And the World Eater?"

"Yes."

"The Troll of Shalidor?"

"Yes."

"The Ghost of Old Hroldan?"

"Yes."

"The Great Chicken of B-"

"Um… No, that was some village idiot who hired me because he was too frightened to fight the thing." Alessia shook her head. "The man kept going on about a rabbit and some holy cup. Eventually I told him he could slay his own bird and went home."

"Huh." Sofie quieted down for a few moments, thinking.

"Sofie," Alessia started, "How long has it been since you've heard from your father?"

Weary sadness seemed to press in on the young girl. "A very long time. I think… I-I think he might be dead, like Mommy."

"Then why have you stayed here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what else to do."

"Umm… I have- I mean, there is something I-"

Before Alessia could finish, Serana interrupted. "Alessia, might I have a word with you?"

Alessia narrowed her eyes at her wife, not in anger but in curiosity. Her mate seemed instant so she got up and followed. The stream where they had gathered their water was fairly loud. Enough that their words wouldn't be overheard. Serana cross her arms in thought. Alessia stood there, patiently waiting while her mate pulled her thoughts together.

"Do we really need to tell her?" Serana finally asked.

Alessia pursed her lips. "You think we shouldn't?"

"No. I don't. I mean… why should we cause the girl any more pain?" Her wife paced unhappily. "She already suspects her father is dead. Why put the blame on you?"

"Because I killed him." The words were acid in her mouth. "Because I can't stomach the thought of… caring for the girl and letting her care for me _knowing_ I'm the one who took her father from her."

"You did no such thing, Alessia." Serana snapped. "The man went off to-"

"To fight for what he believed in, Love. I do the same thing to Lucia every time I leave Whiterun."

"It's not the same."

"How is it not?"

Frustrated, Serana hissed and said nothing more for a time. Slowly, Alessia approached and touched her wife's shoulder. The female was shaking badly. Probably out of anger.

"Fine. I'll give you that. But," Serana turned and looked up at Alessia. There was more than frustration in her eyes. There was sorrow and… guilt. " _You_ did not kill Sofie's father. Lokil did that. My kind did that."

Alessia shook her head. "Not the same thing."

"How is it not?" Her wife chuffed sadly, repeating her earlier words. Serana rested her head against Alessia's shoulder. "If anything, you saved that man from a living nightmare. No one should hate you for that."

"That's not our call, Love. If hating me somehow helps her cope with losing her father, then let her hate me. The only thing I can do is tell her the truth and-"

"You killed my Papa?" The small voice was a shock to them both. They both spun to see Sofie standing on their side of the underbrush, blanket draped over her skinny shoulders and steaming mug in little, trembling hands.

Alessia said nothing at first. When her body would finally respond to commands, she approached and knelt before the small girl. Head bowed and arms hanging loose at her sides. Sofie didn't move an inch, just stared at her with those wide and far too knowing eyes.

"Yes, Sofie. I did." A long breath. In and out. "I shot him with my bow and arrow in a place called Dimhollow Crypt."

"Why?" The girl's voice was hollow. Empty. Cold.

"Sofie, maybe we should all go sit by the fire and-"

Serana's words were cut off by Sofie's sharper tone. "Why?"

Alessia flinched, as did Serana. Her voice broke a little when she answered. The story was short, but she told everything she could recall about Dimhollow Crypt. Once over, blessedly over, Alessia waited silently for the child's response. She didn't try to comfort her. Didn't try to sooth her in any way. If she tried and the girl lashed out, or worse, ran, part of her wouldn't be able to recover.

Slowly, painfully slow, tears streamed down Sofie's face. She sniffed and dropped her eyes to the ground. "I knew it. I knew he was dead. I just knew…"

To Alessia's surprise, Sofie dropped the mug, lunged at her and wrapped tiny arms around her neck. It wasn't an attack, the girl was far too weak to do any harm. The little body hitched in great racking sobs as she wept. Though she hadn't intended to, Alessia couldn't help consoling the child now. She embraced the small girl and wept right along with her. Instantly, Serana was there, her own arms encircling them both. After what felt like a long time, Serana suggested again that they move back to the warmth of the fire. Food forgotten, Alessia held the sobbing child in her lap until she calmed down.

Serana remained at their side, fiddling with a mortar and pestle. The powder she made went into another small mug of soup and she instructed Sofie to take it. "It will help your fever."

The girl obeyed without complaint. While she ate, Alessia talked softly. "I promised your father I would look after you. However, given the circumstances, I'm leaving that up to you. You decide where you want to go. If you want to stay in Windhelm, I can find a family to care for you. If you'd rather go somewhere else, I can arrange that too. The orphanage in Riften is under new management, if you'd like to go there and get adopted. Or, you could come stay with Serana and I in Whiterun. It doesn't have to be permanent, if you don't want it to be, but you are welcome in our home as long as you like. Our daughter would be happy to have you in the house."

Sofie sniffled, but seemed curious. "You have a daughter?"

Serana answered. "Lucia. Yes."

"As I said, it's up to you but you also don't have to decide right this second. Come morning, if you're feeling better, we can start off towards Whiterun. Or wherever you want to go."

The girl nodded silently and drank the last dregs of her soup. Within minutes, Sofie fell into exhausted sleep. Alessia kept the child in her lap for a short time, allowing her to fall into deeper sleep before tucking her into a bedroll inside their tent. It was warm enough inside, but she still piled on whatever blankets they had to spare. Including Jasa's horse blanket.

Outside, the two ate in silence for a time. Though she was hungry, the goat tasted like ash in Alessia's mouth. But Serana encouraged her to eat nonetheless. Her transformation required the replacement of energy. A small cough came from the tent and they both glanced that way. It was the first cough in quite some time, so Alessia hoped that meant the soup and medicine were doing their job. Rest would go a long way as well. She looked at the night sky, noting the placement of the stars and the moon. Near on midnight.

"You should get some rest too. I'll watch over her for a while." Serana kissed her cheek. "Go sleep."

Alessia didn't protest, but she did pull Serana back for another, much longer, kiss. Afterward, she said, "I want to let her sleep as long as possible. Wake me in a few hours and I'll take over."

Her mate nodded, kissed her again, then set to tending the fire. Alessia lay down right next to the fire, letting herself be mesmerized by the licking flames. It didn't take long for sleep to find her. Though tired as she was, the dreams she was sure to have would not be pleasant ones for sure.


	31. Chapter 31: Lost Girl

Chapter 31: Lost Girl

Alessia

 _Echoes in the dark. At first the small sound did nothing to draw her attention. At best, it was a bit of an annoyance. But nothing out of the ordinary for a cave. Alessia walked calmly through the tunnel, holding a lit torch in one hand and her sword in the other. The path sloped down ever so slightly. Almost to where one wouldn't notice. She did however. Caves, dungeons and the like were not unknown to her. Even in the deep, dark places of the world where light seldom reached, Alessia could find her bearings easily enough. Experience taught her to notice the slight lowering in elevation._

 _Behind her, she knew someone followed. Despite knowing she was dreaming, Serana's presence at her back was a comfort. For now at least. These dreams had a tendency to play on her fears. Set her at ease, then tilt the world to where her worst nightmares became real. Mahrik's prison, the chains, a burning Whiterun, the Darkness in her soul… Each had grown in intensity, but it was to be expected. Those nightmares she knew. Old fears. One's she could endure and maybe someday overcome. But this dream. This was a new one. Which was frightening all on its own. The tunnel walls seemed… familiar but still alien to her. And despite knowing they were in no real danger, they frightened her still._

 _The tunnel opened up, the echoes slowly but surely growing less distant and far more recognizable. Drips. Evenly timed. Constant dripping noises. A part of Alessia sighed with relief. Drips in a cave… Not something out of sorts. They'd passed multiple underwater streams. Water seeped from a number of places. The walls. The hanging spikes from the cave ceiling. Sometimes, even splashing under their boots. Even so, she felt compelled to follow this particular sound. Something about it, though it was a common enough sound, felt… off._

 _Behind, the footsteps followed. Surely Serana wanted to explore the ominous dripping as well. Her mate said nothing. At the very least, she didn't object to move in that direction. Their boots echoed off the stone walls. The torch light touched on a bit of rope and wood. Alessia held up the burning flame and squinted into the open space. It was a bridge. An old, tattered rope bridge. The drip echoed up from the darkness below, the sound seeming to bounce off the circular stone opening._

 _A noise at Alessia's back startled her. It was a snarling squeal that multiplied upon itself. They were coming. Then she noticed what her eyes had missed. Serana was no longer at her side. Frantic, the torchlight flickered as she desperately searched the surrounding area for her mate. Not a trace. Not a sound. Where had she gone? The squealing was getting closer. Panic set in, and her heart pounded in her chest. Ghostly white forms flooded out of the darkness and charged. Horrid guttural_ _shrieking echoed off the stone walls._

* * *

Alessia cried out as she shot up from a dead sleep. For an instant she wasn't in the clearing next to the warm fire, but still in the darkened stone tunnels with the white creatures barreling down towards her while she cried out for her lost mate. Sweat beaded on her brow and her heart felt as though it were about to burst from her chest. Breathing was hard, like her lungs had frozen mid breath.

Senses still painfully heightened from the rush of fear, Alessia heard and smelt Serana before the female appeared at her side. Her wife had a panicked look in her eye, but her voice remained calm when she spoke. "It was just a dream, Alessia. Calm down. Breath."

Serana took slow, deep breaths and made Alessia mirror them as best she could. It helped. After a time, her heart rate slowed and breathing became far less of a chore. Though her head swam a bit, she continued with the exercise until her hands stopped shaking. All the while, Serana remained at her side. Her voice calm and soothing to hear. Painfully, painfully slowly, Alessia's body relaxed and leaned into her mate. Their mixed scent setting her mind and body at even greater ease.

They remained that way for a time. Eventually, Serana sighed and kissed Alessia's head. "Another bad one."

Alessia groaned in response.

A pause. Then her wife asked, "The chains?"

"No. Not the chains." Alessia shook her head, rubbing her face free of tears on Serana's shirt. "A different one. One I haven't had before. It was… I don't know, real in a way. Like the ice castle."

"Another vision?" Serana leaned back and looked at her. "What did you see?"

Alessia tried to recall the dream. Details often faded during wakefulness. "A cave. Not just any cave. I got the sense we were very deep underground. There was a lot of water. An underground river I think, but it was far off in the distance. All I could hear was this damned dripping sound. Dark. Very, very dark. Then… there was a bridge."

"Stone?"

"A rope bridge. Old." She tried to remember more details on the bridge. "I couldn't see where it went. I turned around because I heard some shrieking. Something was chasing us. When I turned, you were gone. I tried to find you but…"

Serana cupped Alessia's cheek and brought them eye to eye. "I'm right here. I would never willingly leave you in such a place."

Alessia swallowed hard, then nodded.

"What happened next?" Serana prompted.

"I woke up." Her hands ran through her hair as she growled in frustration. "What are these dreams trying to tell me? Everything so far has been in conflict with the other dream."

Serana sat next to Alessia, their fingers laced together, and stared into the flames. She spent a few minutes in contemplation before speaking again. "So, we have a castle with the ice statues, and the underground river with the rope bridge. What connects the two?"

"Well, the castle wasn't underground. I distinctly remember seeing a clear blue sky. There was sunshine on the outer walls. And flourishing plant life. Perhaps we… go to this castle and it leads us to this underground river." Alessia sighed again.

"It's possible." Her wife mirrored her sigh.

"And I don't think they were statues."

Serana turned to her. "What?"

"You said 'ice statues'. I don't think they were statues." Alessia thought back to the dream, the forms she'd seen inside the ice. "I think it was something encased in the ice. Frozen solid. The forms are familiar, but I can't seem to…"

Her mate noted the dropped sentence. Alessia thought back again, focusing on the pale bodies in the ice. Then the sound in the second dream. The snarling squeal. The guttural shriek. Sounds she had heard before. Enough times that she chided herself for not remembering them.

"Alessia?" Serana seemed worried.

"It's the Falmer." She said.

"The little creatures you told me about last time we were home?" Her mate asked.

Alessia nodded. "I recognize the sounds they made. And the pale forms in the dark. The Scrolls are trying to tell me we're going into Falmer infested tunnels."

"But why would that be important to know?"

Why indeed? The little beasts were a pain in the ass, yes. Having lived in the dark for so long their eyesight was terrible. Often the Falmer would develop no eyes at all. That said, their hearing and sense of smell were greater than even a werewolf's. And there were always a great many of them them in a colony. Usually dozens. If even just one were to send out an alarm, the whole clan would swarm in on you in seconds. Horrible, nasty little creatures. Best to be avoided at all costs. But, was it such an important piece of information to know that the Scrolls would think to try and warn her via dreams?

Alessia shook her head. "There has to be something else. Something I haven't seen yet."

Just then, a small cough came from the tent. It drew both female's attention. Serana stood. "I'll go check on her."

"No. I'll go." Alessia stood and kissed her wife's brow. "You get some sleep. I'll look after her."

Serana agreed without much argument. "The tonic I made for her is inside the tent. One vial at sunrise. Another if her cough worsens."

Nodding, Alessia watched her mate settle before going inside the tent. Sofie was exactly as she'd been hours before. Curled up in a tight ball on her side and huddled underneath layers of blankets. Though she was warm to the touch, her fever seemed to have lessened a bit. Alessia double checked the covers, insuring that there were no openings for the cold to come in. The tent seemed solid with no tears along it's sides. The vials lay bedside inside Serana's medicine pack. All seemed well.

She left the tent, looking to the stars for the time. Serana had let her sleep far too long. Dawn was but a few hours away. Her wife snored quietly, having fallen into exhausted sleep in mere minutes. Smiling, Alessia built up the fire to insure it kept her sleeping mate warm while she saw to other tasks around the camp. The horses hung their heads, having fallen into exhausted sleep themselves.

Nothing amiss there, Alessia continued on with her next task. Remaining well within sight and hearing of the camp, she gathered what fallen branches and sticks could be found on the forest floor. The ones thin enough to snap into smaller chunks of wood without much sound, she did so outside the camp. No need to make a ruckus and wake anyone up. The others she simply carried to the camp and left whole. She and Serana could break them apart if need be when morning came. Their supply of water was refilled. And what eatable plants there were in the area were gathered and set aside for their breakfast. Now, if she could only manage to snare a few hares.

What little remained of the goat would not serve to feed three hungry mouths. Wolf hungered for more than meager roots and broth. Meat was a must. Checking on Sofie again, Alessia found the girl still sleeping peacefully. Not a stir or a cough. Serana also slept soundly by the fire. Satisfied, Alessia set about setting her snares about the outer rim of the camp. It was a long shot, but one she hoped payed off. That done, she grabbed her bow and set off into the trees. She didn't intend to go far. Just far enough where game might be active.

Alessia spent the next half hour stalking around the underbrush for prey. There was little to be had but a few birds nests. That, however, was a fortunate find. In all, she collected half a dozen small eggs. Sadly, no nesting birds. The six eggs safely in her pack, Alessia walked back to their camp. Though hunting was something she needed to do, she also didn't like leaving her wife and the ill child alone for very long. The half hour was uncomfortable enough. To her happiness, the snares had caught a single hare. Though not much, paired with the eggs, the meal would be enough to hold them for a time. Once Serana was awake, Alessia could go further afield to hunt, and for a greater length of time.

As the light began to bleed into the sky, Alessia finished skinning and gutting the kill. She herself would eat the remaining goat while Serana and Sofie got the fresher hare and eggs. While the meal cooked, she checked on the girl and gave her the single vial of medicine as per Serana's instructions. There had only been the one cough, so there was no need for the second dose. In an instant, Sofie was back under the covers and fast asleep. Without really thinking about it, Alessia kissed the young girl's cheek before she left.

Serana

The morning sun was bright, but someone had covered Serana in a light blanket from head to toe. She yawned and stretched before she rolled over. Alessia was tending the cook pot, humming softly to herself. It was such a pleasant sight that Serana remained and watched for a time. Apparently her movement hadn't caught her wolf's attention. No matter. Alessia was at her truest self when she believed no one was watching her.

After a short while, Alessia chuckled and without looking asked, "Like what you see, Love?"

"Very much." Serana responded with a sly grin. She'd been caught. Slowly she sat up and stretched again. Knowing full well Alessia's gaze immediately fell on her, Serana took a bit longer than absolutely necessary. Arched her back a bit further. Exposed her long neck. Wolf thrummed, and she grinned in satisfaction. "Like what you see?"

"Tease." Her wolf chuffed, then tore her eyes back to whatever task she was performing.

Serana chuckled and got up from the bedroll. First thing, she checked on Sofie. The girl was sleeping soundly and her temperature was down. All good things. But, Alessia had been right last night. No doubt the poor girl hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a very long time. Best to let the child sleep as long as possible. Satisfied with the child's recovery, Serana returned to the fire and to the female still tending it. Her mate paused in her task and stood to meet her, a question on her face.

"She's doing well." Relief on her wife's face, Serana pulled her in and kissed her lips softly. Alessia returned the kiss happily, parting her lips in invitation. Serana's tongue slipped inside and licked hungrily. The moan from her mate was satisfying, driving for more. Her fangs nipped at Alessia lip, drawing a small drop of blood. Hunger rose within her, both blood lust and desire.

As per usual, Alessia noticed the rise in her. "You need to feed."

Serana hadn't taken blood from her wife in at least twenty-four hours. Hardly enough time for her to go out of control with the hunger, but she'd grown accustomed to feeding almost daily. Alessia wouldn't have her go hungry for any reason. And… they had also repeatedly associated Serana's feedings with their lovemaking. Because of this, it had become difficult to distinguish one from the other. The lust within her now hungered for both Alessia's body and blood. Unintended, but… there it was.

It was something Serana had never encountered before. Then again, she knew of no other vampire who had taken a mortal lover, one they actually intended to keep and truly cared for, and fed from them exclusively. Just more uncharted territory they were exploring as a vampire and werewolf couple. It was possible to take blood without the lovemaking, Serana did so often enough, and it left her nutritionally satisfied but not as entirely sated as the feedings whilst in the throws of passion.

Alessia seemed to understand this without Serana having to explain. Her wife looked to the tent then back to Serana. Her mind working out the probability of waking the child. It was doubtful a traveling stranger would happen upon their little camp. They were in fact at least half a day's journey from Kynesgrove and a few miles from any main roads. She'd looked at the maps the night before while Alessia slept. They were adequately secluded. But… there was still the child. And even though she cared little about adults overhearing, a young girl on the other hand…

Sighing, Serana shook her head and placed a chaste kiss on Alessia lips. "Just a little with my breakfast."

"Are you sure, Love?" There was a little disappointment in Alessia's voice, but she knew it was more about providing for Serana's needs rather than her own.

Another light kiss. "I'll feed more fully when we get home."

The thrumming vibration in Alessia's chest made Serana smile, happy to think of being home. Truly _home_ with her wife and daughter. Possibly now with two daughters. A slightly dizzying thought, but not at all unpleasant. If only her mother could see her now. See the family Serana had obtained. A family all her very own. The vampire would probably faint from the scandal. Her daughter married to a werewolf? A _female_ werewolf, no less. Not to mention a vampire hunter. And with daughters? Now that was going to be one hell of a conversation to have.

Suddenly, Alessia attention shifted. Her sharp eyes locked onto a spot just over Serana's shoulder. Before she could ask, Alessia said, "I hear horses."

 _So much for not likely to have visitors,_ Serana thought as her ears finally picked up the distant hooves.

Alessia went for her sword, which was lying nearby next to the tent. The riders made no attempt to hide their approached, and the reason why was apparent the moment they came into clear view. The head rider bore the Dawnguard standard. Instantly, Alessia sheathed her weapon and hailed them. To their surprise, Isran himself led the group.

"Harbinger." The big man said. He looked to Serana and nodded only once. That was about as welcoming as the man had ever been. "We've been tracking you all night. Where is the traitor? Have you caught him?"

Serana remained silent, happy to let Alessia do the talking. "Rayel is dead."

"And the body?"

"What's left of it is further to the north in the Steam Plains. The giants got to him before I did." Alessia made a motion with her hands, a fist smashing into a palm. The riders all flinched, some even letting out disgusted sounds.

There were about ten in all. Each unknown to her other than Isran. Serana held her head high, showing no fear or attempt to hide what she was. She felt the full force of their angry glares on her. Alessia noticed the blatant show of disrespect, and she didn't like it. The men flinched away from the two females. The bared teeth and furious glare from her mate must be something terrible.

Seeing the situation starting to unravel, Isran barked an order. "Captain, take the men and verify the traitor is dead. Not that I distrust the Harbinger's word, but I want proof if you can."

"Sir." The soldier accepted the Dawnguard standard from Isran and led the remaining men away to the north.

Isran waited until the soldiers were well out of hearing before glaring at the two females. "So… The famous Harbinger is a damned werewolf."

Serana stiffened. She'd heard Otillus say the words 'wolf' and 'mongrel', but surely Isran wouldn't have come to his conclusion simply on that. Would he? She looked to Alessia. Her wolf hadn't twitched.

"You don't deny it?" Isran growled.

Alessia huffed. "Would it do me any good?"

"No. It wouldn't." The leader of the Dawnguard narrowed his eyes even further. "That Otillus bastard made a lot of accusations towards you. I didn't believe him at first, but damned it he wasn't right. I knew something about you wasn't normal. Always suspected it, but never could quite put my finger on why. Not till now."

It occurred to Serana that Alessia's hand was resting on her sword hilt. She was worried, which made Serana worry. There was silence for a few tense heartbeats. Through gritted teeth, Alessia asked, "So what now?"

"That depends." Isran dismounted his horse. The big beast stomped a few times, unhappy with the tension in the air no doubt. To Serana's surprise, Isran came face to face with Alessia. Towered over she slightly shorter female and growled, "Is this going to be a problem, wolf? Or do I need to put you and your blood sucking lover down here and now?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Alessia growled back, "You can try."

Wolf's hackles rose. Serana watched as the beast in Alessia rose to the forefront. Her entire body tensed, ready to spring into action should Isran go for his weapon. The female hadn't given an inch, assessing the seriousness of the man's challenge. Isran's fists clenched, and Serana wondered if he would take a swing.

Slowly, thankfully, Isran backed down and stepped back. It calmed Wolf, if only marginally. Still, the man glared. "We'll keep this between us. I'll order Torlir to keep his mouth shut and Dexion won't talk regardless. Call it payment for saving our asses."

"Thank you." Serana said, seeing that her wolf didn't seem capable of speaking.

"Don't thank me yet, vampire." Isran snapped. He snatched Stormfall's reins and mounted his other horse, intending to lead his large gray by said reins. That done, his attention turned back to Alessia. "Don't come back to the fortress. You and your pet aren't welcome. Go for the bow or don't. I don't give a damn. We can deal with Harkon without the help of _your_ kind."

"You're making a mistake, Isran." Alessia said. She didn't growl. Didn't snarl. It was simply a statement of fact. "You need that weapon. It's the only thing we know for sure will stop Harkon. We are the only one's who know where it is. You need us."

The two waited, watching the man as his mind worked. Serana remembered Alessia telling her about the first time she'd encountered this man. He'd ignored the plea of a loan Vigilant simply because of a past disagreement with the order's leader. That same Vigilant wound up dead at the hands of the same vampires sent to collect Serana. Had Alessia not followed the man, the Volkihar vampires would have eventually found their way inside the tomb. Isran's pride and arrogance had killed that Vigilant, and nearly doomed them all.

Isran turned his horse, his face showing his displeasure. "Tell you what, wolf. You recover the weapon and I'll consider not killing you both. Sound fair enough?"

"How very generous of you." Serana huffed.

The man said nothing more before he kicked his horse and rode off. Serana waited until they no longer heard the galloping hooves before she went to her wife. Alessia was noticeably paler. Her teeth and fists were clenched tightly, and she practically shook with barely suppressed rage. Carefully, Serana touched her mate's elbow. A light brush of her fingertips on bare skin.

Alessia twitched, but instantly calmed. She swallowed. Once. Twice. Three times before she could speak. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Or worse." Serana said.

Her wife sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's true. It took everything I had not to try and tear his throat out."

"I would have stopped you. As much as I dislike the man, we need him. And the Dawnguard." Serana thought a moment, looking off in Isran's direction. "Do you really think he won't say anything?"

"If the man is anything, he is a man of his word. I believe him." Alessia groaned pitifully. "Either way, the Circle needs to be made aware of this. If Isran knows about me, it's only a matter of time before he suspects the pack. What he does with that suspicion…"

Serana could see the issue. The Companion leadership relied on secrecy to keep themselves safe. No doubt some would overlook it but most would see a pack of werewolves as a threat, regardless of their good deeds in society. No matter who they were. The thought of their pack being hunted down by the Vigilant… it twisted Serana's guts. And it all came down to a bigot of a man keeping his word.

Wolf growled low. Not anger but more out of frustration. The hair pulling wasn't enough apparently. "Vilkas is going to tear my head off."

They ate their breakfast in uncomfortable silence. Her wolf chose to eat the remaining goat while Serana ate a few fresh eggs and a bit of rabbit. The small cup of blood was appreciated but, as expected, it didn't entirely satisfy her hunger. At best, it simply lessened it. While Serana checked on Sofie, Alessia went off to check her snares. She suspected her mate wished to have a moment to herself. Not unexpected. This Otillus character had all but destroyed Alessia's carefully maintained image with the Dawnguard. Getting kicked out was a hard reality to accept.

Entering the tent, Serana saw that the young girl had finally awoken. Sofie sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Serana smiled and knelt beside the bedroll. "Good morning."

The girl looked at her bleary eyed and yawned. "Good morning, Ms. Serana."

"How do you feel?" Serana placed a hand on the child's forehead, noting that the fever was good and gone.

"Alright." She mumbled and yawned again. There was a low growl coming from Sofie's stomach.

Serana chuckled. The girl reminded her of Alessia in the mornings. "Alessia made you some more soup. Would you like some?"

The girl nodded and the two made their way outside. Alessia hadn't returned yet, and Serana tried not to be too concerned. Her mate would come back when she'd had time to calm down. More than likely she didn't want to frighten Sofie with her distasteful mood. The girl ate hungrily, going through two full mugs of the rabbit soup before Serana could even finish cooking the two remaining eggs. Sofie ate those quickly too, then the last of the soup. Serana stared in amazement. It was uncanny how much the girl reminded her of Alessia while eating. And just as if the thought had summoned her, Alessia strode into the camp. The female instantly brightened when she caught sight of their guest.

"Good morning, Sofie. It's good to see you up and about." Alessia gave Serana a slight kiss on the cheek, then settled down next to the girl. She took a moment to observe that the eggs and the soup were all gone, and grinned. "I see you ate."

Sofie nodded sheepishly. "Thank you. Ms. Serana said you made it for me."

"I hope it was enough. My snares didn't do too well last night." Alessia turned her attention to Serana. "I thought we might stop at Kynesgrove to restock on supplies when Sofie was feeling well enough to travel. Or I could go now by myself and be back before dark, though I'd prefer if we all went together."

With the Dawnguard soldiers around, Serana didn't think remaining here alone would be wise. Isran had only said he would keep Alessia's secret. He hadn't said he wouldn't strike at them. For all she knew, the man could simply be biding his time before he attacked. Serana said, "I think it best we not linger here too much longer."

Nodding in agreement, Alessia turned back to Sofie. "How about it, Sofie? You want to ride with Ms. Serana on my horse?"

The girl looked to Jasa, who was happily munching on a mouthful of grass. Seeming to know they were talking about her, the mare's ears perked up and she snorted. A small giggle came from the girl and she nodded. "I like your horse, Ms. Alessia."

Alessia shot Serana a small smile before returning her attention to the girl. "It's settled then. We'll head to Kynesgrove."

Alessia

Kynesgrove was a few hours hard gallop from their camp. However, with Sofie and Serana riding while Alessia walked, the trip would take them far longer. Alessia didn't want to push the girl too far since she had just recovered from her fever. Though she put on a brave face, Alessia could see the fatigue in the child's every movement. Serana seemed to notice too. Her wife and the child worked together, Serana giving her only the simplest of tasks, to gather their things and pack them away in Jasa's saddle bags. Alessia broke down the tent, smothered what few coals remained in their fire, filled their water skins from the stream, then saddled Jasa. It took the three only half an hour to complete the tasks and get on the road.

Jasa snorted as Serana mounted. Alessia lifted the child effortlessly into the saddle in front of her mate. The dress made things a little awkward, so she had to sit sideways. Alessia made a mental note to see if the inn at Kynesgrove had any spare child sized clothing. If they were to travel the northern roads, the girl would need more layers if she was to keep warm in the cooler weather.

Sofie looked around in a slight awe from her new height. "Jasa is really tall."

"Yes. She's a big girl." Alessia pat the horse's long neck. "But she's a big softy."

Sofie giggled. "I like horses."

While she'd check her snares, Alessia had also insured the Dawnguard soldiers had truly gone. From her vantage point in a tall tree, she'd watched for any sign of their return. They hadn't, thank the Gods. As angry as she was at their leader and his bigotry, she really didn't want to have to kill any of the soldiers. Regardless of what Isran thought, they were all on the same side. Which was why she'd attempted to talk the man out of completely alienating them.

Though Auriel's Bow was important, it wasn't the Dawnguard's only option to defeat Harkon. But, Harkon was set on finding it for whatever reason. It was just as paramount to his plans as recovering Serana was. So, despite there being more than one way to kill the Vampire Lord, the bow must be recovered if only to keep it out of his hands. Not going after it seemed foolish. Harkon had already demonstrated how devious he was by infiltrating the Dawnguard. Alessia wasn't willing to risk the male somehow learning the location of the weapon by some other means, recovering it, then using it to whatever end.

Alessia led Jasa out of the trees and onto the well traveled road. The cobble stones made for easier travel. At their current pace the would reach the small mining colony by late afternoon. They passed one or two farmers and their heavily loaded wagons. The travelers were courteous and greeted them warmly as they passed. Alessia and Serana nodded to them, but Sofie remained silent. Alessia suspected the girl had fallen back to sleep in her mate's arms, but she soon learned differently.

"Ms. Alessia, do many people know you're a werewolf?" Sofie asked suddenly.

They were currently alone on the road, but the girl hadn't spoken very loudly. Alessia answered honestly. "A few do, yes. But only those I trust. As you might guess, some people are frightened of my kind. Rightly so in most cases."

The girl turned to Serana. "What about you, Ms. Serana?"

"Well, a vampire can't hide as well as a werewolf. Our eyes tend to stand out. Some people don't notice, but most others do." Serana answered. "I'm an ambassador for the vampire rebels fighting against the Volkihar vampires. As such, I tend to be quite open about being a vampire. Some take offense regardless. My relationship with Ms. Alessia helps in most cases."

"Because she's a werewolf?" Sofie questioned.

"No. Because Ms. Alessia is the Harbinger. She hold many titles in Skyrim, and thus has many people who trust her judgment." Serana corrected.

Alessia listened, allowing Serana to take the lead in the conversation. It appeared that Sofie had taken a liking to the female despite her vampirism. It made her heart warm a little. Serana had so many worries about being a parent, belonging to a family. The fact that a child had taken to her so fully was a testament to just how amazing her wife truly was. Alessia smiled, and glanced back at the two. Serana caught her smile and returned one of her own.

"So… Ms. Alessia is a werewolf. And you are a vampire. But you're a good werewolf and vampire." Sofie was silent for a moment, seeming to mull some idea over in her head.

After a long few minutes, Alessia looked back at the child. "Does what we are bother you?"

To both the female's surprise, Sofie shook her head vehemently. "Nu-uh. You've both been nicer to me than most people. That's what I was thinking about. The people most others would call 'monsters' are the two who've done the most for me."

Alessia blinked. Serana looked down at her, then back to the girl. "Are you sure you're only twelve?"

They continued on for the next few hours. The sun peaked then began its slow journey back down from the sky. Sofie continued asking a variety of questions, and both Alessia and Serana did their best to answer them. What was Whiterun like? Were there any other children there? Was it cold? Did it rain a lot? What was their home like? Were there a lot of horses there? What were the Whiterun Hold plains like? When that line of questioning was exhausted, Sofie's attention turned to them personally. How long had they been together? Where was Alessia born? Where was Serana born? Upon answering that last question, Sofie wanted to know what the world was like four thousand years ago. Then the child began asking Alessia about being the Dragonborn. Where had she gone? What monsters had she killed? Did she really eat dragon's souls? Did she really ride dragons? Could Sofie ride a dragon? On and on and on.

 _Sofie and Lucia will get along just fine_ , Alessia thought as she answered another question about dragons.

Part of her was still worried Sofie wouldn't want to accompany them to Whiterun. But she suspected the child was gathering all the information she could in order to make an educated decision on what she wanted to do next. Sofie was extremely mature for a girl her age. Just as Lucia had been. Not surprising really, considering the child had been given no choice but to grow up fast or die in the wilderness. But those days were over. Alessia would see to that. No matter what Sofie decided, the girl would never experience that kind of struggle ever again.

The small colony of Kynesgrove was a buzz with activity. Surprising for such a tiny place. With only the inn, the mine, only a few small farms and houses, the place could hardly be called a town. The three rode in just as the late afternoon sun began to disappear from the sky. Sofie had fallen asleep hours ago, but woke the moment they entered into the community. Residents gawked at the newcomers, but that wasn't surprising. Outsiders were rare here. Alessia had been to Kynesgrove many times over the years. The first had been to slay a troublesome dragon with Delphine. The Blades operative had wanted Alessia to prove she was truly the Dragonborn of legend.

They stopped at a well worn barn, the same place Alessia had always stabled Jasa, and the farmer who owned the structure trotted over to meet them. He was the son of the man Alessia had dealt with over the years. His father had always allowed her to stable the mare here. For a fee of course. After the old man had died, his son had stuck the same bargain. Jasa seen to, the three females went inside the inn to make arrangements for a room, meal, and supplies they would need for their travels.

The Braidwood inn owner, Iddra, was pleased to have such a wealthy patron in her establishment. Though, her reaction to seeing Sofie in her tavern irritated Alessia to no end. The woman ignored the young girl, going so far as to whisper to one of the bar maids to quietly remove the child. When it was made clear that Sofie was to remain in the tavern, as well as in their company, Iddra's attitude changed drastically. Suddenly, every possible accommodation was made. It made Alessia want to take her business elsewhere, but there was nothing closer than Windhelm, and she would not go there. Despite her misgivings, Alessia made her arrangements.

The room she rented was the largest the Braidwood inn had to offer. It boasted two beds, a small dining table and a hearth all its own. Though the room was pleasant, the three took their meal in the common area after Sofie cleaned herself up with warm water from the basin. Alessia remembered the child saying she was fond of the bard's tales and it just so happened that on this night the bard was performing a few of her songs. A few coins and the woman was willing to tell a story or two for Sofie's enjoyment. It was well worth it to see the girl smile.

Serana and Alessia sat back in their chairs, enjoying a mug of the inn's famous dark ale, and watched as the young girl giggled and cheered along with the rest of the patrons in time with the bard's story. It was a tale from the Dragonborn's younger years. The story was vastly exaggerated. Alessia hadn't battled an army of the dead in order to free the fabled Fjori and Holgeir's spirits from an evil necromancer. A horde maybe, but no army. The necromancer hadn't gotten so far, and Alessia hadn't allowed her activities to continue any further.

"Is that why you have that book on your bedside table?" Serana shifted her eyes to Alessia, the slight curve to her lips only marginally visible. "You actually met the two lovers?"

"Met isn't the exact word. They tried to take my head off until I broke the necromancers hold on them. We're… acquaintances." Alessia answered, mirroring her grin. "I take comfort in the fact that, despite the tragedy they endured in life, the two found each other in the afterlife. That book serves as a reminder."

Serana's hand slid across the table and took hers. "Such a romantic."

Warmth spread like a fire throughout her entire being. Just then, the story ended, the gathered patrons clapped, and the bard began playing a joyful tune on her flute. It was a fast pace melody, happy and playful. A few of the guests started to clap or stomp along with the tune while more of the inebriated began dancing about.

Alessia grinned and tugged at her wife's hand. "Care for a dance, Love?"

Serana had one of those looks on her face that would have been a blush were she capable. "Of course."

The two made their way onto the floor and stepped in time with the dancing crowd. Everyone cheered, including little Sofie. Alessia hadn't danced in many years, but the steps came back to her fairly quickly. Not so much for Serana. Her mate constantly stepped on Alessia's feet or stumbled. But she was always there to catch her and set things to right again. They laughed and danced together for a time. As they made their way around, Sofie appeared in Alessia's vision. Instantly, she scooped up the small child and twirled her around. It was a trick, but eventually all three stepped in time with each other. The young girl giggled and held both Alessia and Serana's hands as they moved.

The night died down a short time later. Before they retired to their room, Alessia spoke with Iddra about spare clothes for the girl. They had only the one set for a child her size, but they were boy clothes. No shoes. It would have to do. Inside the room, Sofie was already dressed in one of their spare shirts. The garment was far too large for the child's small frame, but it would do.

Exhausted, Sofie fell right to sleep in a bed all her own. Quietly, the two females changed into their sleeping shirts and slid beneath the covers of the second bed. It was the larger of the two, but still the two had to snuggle close to fit comfortably. They both preferred the sleeping arrangement anyway. She watched the fading firelight while she waited for sleep to take her, listening to the soft snoring child and the gentle breathing of her mate. The inn was quiet otherwise, it's inhabitants settled in for the night. Wind and creaking boards were all the noises the Braidwood inn made for quite some time.

Alessia dozed for a time, something waking her some time later. Movement in the bed that wasn't Serana repositioning herself in her sleep. Her eyes opened, seeing her mate with her head resting on Alessia's outstretched arm. Between the two females was the small form of Sofie curled up and pressed into Alessia's side. The girl slept peacefully, feeling safe for the first time in so long. Looking back up, she noticed Serana's eyes open and watching her. Her mate smiled sleepily before closing her eyes again.

Sleep evaded Alessia for a time. So she hummed softly the tune little Lucia loved so much. The song of the hero that always came home. Sofie pressed herself tighter into Alessia, sighing slightly. The protective Wolf in her thrummed happily. Children were such precious things. To lose them was a crime and a tragedy that occurred far too often. Today, however, this child was no longer lost. She was safe. And would be so long as Alessia and her mate had anything to say about it.

Serana

Serana awoke the next morning to quite an odd situation. Her wife was still sound asleep, as was Sofie. However the girl had somehow shifted to where her lower half was laying across Serana's belly and her upper half was laying across Alessia. From the look of it, Sofie's head must have been hanging over the edge of the bed. It looked awfully uncomfortable, but the child seemed to be sleeping soundly. She lay silent for a time, watching her mate and the young child. It was such a… sweet image.

After a short while, Sofie twitched in her sleep. The movement woke Alessia, her eyes opening slowly. Her mate stretched slightly, careful not to disturb the girl. Once she noticed Serana watching her, she smiled drowsily. "I will never understand how kids manage to sleep like this."

Serana chuckled softly. "Says the female who can fall asleep on horseback."

"Only when I have to. And it's easier when I have a pillowy bosom to lean against." Alessia grinned mischievously, reaching over and caressing Serana's cheek.

Serana turned her face into the touch. She nipped at her mate's wrist, lips lingering. Then she kissed the tender flesh there. Alessia thrummed softly. The hunger rose, but she pushed it aside. "How did you sleep, Love. No dreams?"

"No. No dreams. At least none that I can remember." Alessia yawned. "And you?"

"The same. Though I think I had one too many mugs of ale last night."

Her wife chuffed. "Iddra's brew will do that."

As per her usual, Alessia stomach grumbled loudly. Loud enough the two feared it might wake the still snoozing child. Serana chuckled and placed another kiss on her wife's wrist before letting go. "So, how do we get out from under her without waking her?"

"Carefully." Alessia said. "Lucia used to do this when she was younger. Just move slowly and push her weight towards me. You can get out easier."

Serana did as her mate said. Slowly, she rolled herself out from under Sofie's legs and gently pushed her into Alessia's waiting arms. Her wife then rolled herself off the edge of the bed, bringing the young girl with her and somehow landing on her feet with Sofie none the wiser. With a smile, Alessia put the girl back into the bed and covered her with the blanket. Sofie groaned and fussed a bit, but after a soothing hand, she calmed and fell to sleep again.

Serana pulled Alessia to her and gave her a real kiss. A long, good one. "Good morning."

Alessia kissed her again, her chest rumbling as it did when she was deeply satisfied. Serana loved it when she did that. "Morning, Love. What would you like for breakfast?"

The thought of food made her hunger rise again. Her fangs pricked at the inside of her lip, but Serana tried to hide it. Despite her efforts, Alessia knew. Be it from her fangs or perhaps some look in Serana's eyes.

"You need to feed. It's been a few days since you fed fully." Alessia said, her fingers going to the top button on her night shirt. Serana's eyes cut to the sleeping child, and her mate seemed to understand. "If she is going to stay with us, Sofie will need to get used to the idea eventually. She's a smart girl. She'll understand."

"And the rest of it?" Serana pressed herself against her wife, growling low in her throat to emphasize what she meant.

Alessia chuckled, though it was apparent she struggled a bit. "We can manage to behave ourselves. But I won't have you half starve yourself."

Top button released, her wolf pulled at her shirt to expose her throat fully and a fair portion of her shoulder. The sight of all that bare skin, the vein she knew was just below the surface, made Serana's hunger harder to endure. Still, her eyes still went to Sofie. Though what Alessia had said was true, the girl would need to get used to the idea of Serana feeding, it wasn't something they had to advertise or flaunt. Without a word, she walked to the other side of the room and pulled on the small changing screen folded into the corner. Seeming to understand, Alessia pulled on the other side to stretch the screen out.

Serana sighed as they stepped behind the screen. "Are you sure about this? I can wait until Whiterun. Small mugs of-"

Her wife stopped her with a look. Determined, she pulled on her shirt collar. "You shouldn't have to."

The burning ache made Serana swallow hard as she looked at Alessia's long neck. Alessia turned her head slightly, fully exposing her throat. An invitation. Instinct drove her to strike. Easy enough. Pounce. Pin her wolf against the wall with her body. She wouldn't resist. Wouldn't fight or struggle in any way. Wouldn't make a sound of protest. Perhaps only a mere a gasp when Serana sunk her teeth into her exposed flesh. Drank her fill. Then ravage her mate until she lost herself in the ecstasy Serana provided. Alessia would cry out then. Beg and plead for more.

Serana snapped herself out of the vision, fighting to keep herself in check. They'd had such… passionate sessions previously, but now was certainly not the time to recall such things. She swallowed again, and steadied herself. A few mouthfuls would suffice for the time being. At least until they were back in Whiterun. But, Serana promised herself she would make good on her desires just as soon as they were home. For now…

Alessia stood perfectly still as Serana stepped towards her, as expected. Softly, she placed her lips against the warm flesh. The pulse beneath the skin raced, but her wolf remained calm on the surface. Calm, breathing lightly as Serana took hold and gently, but firmly, held her close. The bite came swiftly, her sharp fangs easily cutting through delicate skin. Alessia didn't flinch, but did inhale sharply.

Blood rushed over Serana's tongue. That salty sweet wild taste that was unique to her beloved. She pulled on the vein gently, but hungrily. Alessia's chest hitched in a slight gasp and Serana gripped her tighter. She didn't want to accidentally tear the skin and do more damage than was necessary. It seemed to bring Alessia back into focus, the female steadying herself and trying to breathe evenly again. _Try_ being the key word. Satisfied, Serana pulled again. Her mate groaned softly, but otherwise didn't move.

With one last draw, Serana licked the wound clean and encouraged the blood to stop flowing. Within seconds, the only evidence of the feeding was an already healing bite mark. An hour or so later and it would be gone altogether. It made Serana a bit envious. She still desired to mark her mate, but oh well. Alessia's heart still pounded, but her breathing hadn't changed. Without warning, her wife pulled Serana into a passionate kiss that practically curled her toes. When they finally parted, Alessia grinned down at her.

"You're blushing." Her wolf thrummed. Serana blinked, her hand instantly going to her cheeks. "You do that only after you take from my vein. I love it when I can make you do that."

Serana smiled, knowing full well her red cheeks wouldn't last, but…

"Ms. Alessia? Ms. Serana?" A sleepy young girl's voice muttered.

"Until later then." One last quick kiss, Alessia refastened her shirt. Her wolf remained behind the screen, quickly throwing on a pair of pants and her boots. Serana went to see to the girl, wishing her a good morning. Sofie yawned and stretched with a little groan. It was quite cute. A moment later, Alessia appeared dressed in her loose shirt and pants. She smiled at the child, going so far as to ruffle her long curls. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Feel like having breakfast?"

The loud growl from the girl's belly left a need for no words. Sofie grinned sheepishly anyway and nodded. "Yes, please."

Chuckling, Alessia ruffled the girl's hair again and left the room. It would be a short while before her wife would return so Serana thought to make the most of the time. She grabbed the small bundle of child's clothes Alessia had purchased the night before and pointed to the water basin. "Alright Sofie, let's get you cleaned up before breakfast."

Alessia

Alessia thought it best to simply buy a whole pot of porridge and portion it out in the room herself. A few bowls and utensils were tucked under one arm, a small bolt of linen cloth over her shoulder, a jug of milk in one hand, and a steaming mettle cooking pot in the other, she sort of… kicked at the door. Serana opened it slowly, the "knock" unexpected. Seeing her hands full, her wife took the jug and dishes for herself. Alessia switched hands with the cast iron pot, the handle growing too warm for her bare skin and went inside. She sat it next to the hearth and poked at the coals to get the fire going again. Wouldn't want their meal to get cold.

While Serana gathered up her daily tonics, Alessia glanced at Sofie. The girl was clean, dressed, minus shoes, and had her hair carefully braided and hanging down to her lower back. Alessia hadn't realized her hair was actually that long. Smiling, Sofie padded over in her bare feet and peeked into the pot. She sniffed hungrily.

"Apple cinnamon." Alessia said as she stirred the pot. "I've never tried cinnamon before, but my wife has a taste for apples."

Sofie's smile broadened. "Me too. Iddra let me try this stuff once. I really liked it."

"Good. How about you hand me those bowls and I'll start serving." Instantly, the girl rushed over and snatched up the bowls. Alessia carefully ladled the porridge and Sofie delivered them to the table.

Milk was poured and the three ate cheerfully. Sofie asked more and more questions about Alessia's adventures as the Dragonborn. While they talked, Alessia finished two helpings of the porridge before either the girl or Serana could finish their one. She stopped herself there. Her mate would most likely only have the one bowl, but Alessia wanted to be sure the child ate to her heart's content. And that she did. One bowl after another disappeared while the two females watched, jaws agape.

Serana chuckled. "Look familiar, Love?"

The girl giggled, but looked a little embarrassed. Alessia smiled and grabbed for the small bolt of cloth she'd purchased. "Don't worry. You eat as much as you want."

As Serana and the girl talked, Alessia took her small knife and cut the cloth into long strips about two inches thick. Satisfied with the result, she sat on the floor next to Sofie's chair and instructed the girl to place her bare feet in her lap. Though a bit unsure, the girl obeyed and Alessia began wrapping the strips around the right foot. It looked like a bandage, but it would serve to keep Sofie's feet warm and protected in the absence of shoes.

"That's not too tight, is it?" Alessia asked, rotating the small foot to check for flexibility. Sofie shook her head. Nodding, she started on the left foot. "I'm sorry that I don't have any shoes for you. It's not ideal, but this will do until we can find some proper fitting footwear."

As Alessia fiddled with the second foot, Sofie wriggled the tiny toes of her already wrapped foot. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I was a street urchin in my younger days. What meager sum I made on pickpocketing and thieving I spent on food. Very little could be spared for clothing that fit me. Let alone shoes. So I learned how to wrap my feet." Alessia looked up at the girl for a second, winking. "Made for lighter steps. Hardly anyone ever heard me coming before it was too late."

The joke didn't have its intended effect. Sofie just looked… sad. "You were an orphan?"

 _Shit…_ Alessia scolded herself. But she sighed and answered honestly.

"Yes. Like you, both my parents died when I was very young. And, like you, I spent years doing what I had to do to survive." Alessia watched the girl. Watched the thoughts and emotions pass over her tiny features. "But one day someone came into my life and taught me a better way. Taught me how to take care of myself. I would be long dead if not for him."

Sofie didn't say anything for a time. So long that Alessia glanced over at Serana, who hadn't moved or said anything for the whole conversation. Her mate was watching with a slight curve in her lips. That curve widened into a smile of encouragement.

Slowly, Alessia took both the girl's small hands in her own. "Sofie, I know you've been through a great deal in your young life. Believe me, I know. I also know you might never be able to forgive me for what happened to your father. I won't even ask for-"

"Ms. Alessia, I don't blame you for Papa." Sofie cut in, looking a bit shocked.

The same surprise halted Alessia for a moment. "You… don't?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I know what en… enthral…"

"Enthralled." Serana supplied and Sofie nodded.

"Yes. Enthralled. I know what that is. Even if he didn't want to be, Papa was with the bad vampires. It wasn't your fault. And besides…" The girl looked down at their joined hands. "After Mommy died, Papa wasn't the same. He didn't laugh. He didn't play with me. It was like he'd gone away before he ever left for the war. He didn't even tell me goodbye. I loved my Papa, but he didn't love me. He left me alone."

Silent tears slipped down the girl's cheeks. Alessia pulled the small child to her chest and held her close. After a minute, she whispered in Sofie's ear. "Your Papa's last thoughts were of you. All he cared about was making sure you weren't alone anymore. He loved you, Sofie. To his dying breath, I promise you he did."

"Then why did he go? Why did he leave?"

Alessia sighed, once again cursing Ulfric and his damned war. "I don't know, Sweetheart. Perhaps he was just doing what he thought was right. Trying to make the world a better place for you to grow up in. I've known many soldiers who fight with that wish in their hearts. I myself fight for many reasons, making the world a better and safer place is most certainly one of them. For my friends. For my wife and daughter. Even for total strangers sometimes. It's hard. Just ask my daughter, Lucia. She hates watching me leave. And I hate needing to go. But it's what I must do. I'm sure your Papa was the same."

"You think so?" Sofie sniffled as she sat up.

Though her heart ached, Alessia smiled and wiped away the girl's tears. "Absolutely."

For a short while Sofie wiped at her eyes and sniffed, not looking at Alessia who waited patiently for her to calm down. Before she could say anything else, the child asked, "Can I stay with you and Ms. Serana? I promise I'll be good. I won't be a burden. I'll-"

It was Alessia turn to interrupt. Before she knew she'd done it, Alessia snatched Sofie up and twirled her around numerous times. Smiling and laughing up a storm. "Of course you can!"

The girl giggled loudly and held on for dear life.

When at last she stopped spinning, Alessia turned to Serana. "Well, Love, what do you think?"

"I think we're going to need to build a bigger pantry with you two in the house." Her mate stood with a sly grin on her face, kissed Sofie's cheek, then Alessia. "So, we're going home then?"

"Yes. We are going home."


	32. Chapter 32: Sleepless

Chapter 32: Sleepless

Serana

The ride north was actually quite pleasant. The three left Kynesgrove the next morning, supplies refreshed and spirits high. Though the roads were clear and the weather didn't seem too brisk, Alessia had thought it best to move quickly lest the weather turn for the worst. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. As such, Jasa bore Alessia and the child while Serana summoned and rode Arvak. Sofie, though wary at first glance, absolutely adored the phantom skinned, skeletal horse. And it appeared the feeling was mutual. Arvak sighed in satisfaction under the girl's scratching fingers. To the point where seemed Jasa seemed nonplussed. Of course when it came time to leave, Sofie turned her affections to the mare before mounting up.

Alessia had been careful to wrap the girl in numerous layers of blankets when the chill wind began to blow. Sofie snuggled deeper into the wolf's arms, trying to absorb her warmth as best she could. That had been another reason the girl rode with Alessia on Jasa. Their combined bodily warmth was far greater than Serana's and Arvak's much cooler temperature. Snow began to fall as the day drew to an end. They had stopped just alongside the main road in a well know camping ground travelers often used. It was close to the Yorgrim River, so water was easy to find. Though their stores were stocked with a variety of foods, Serana knew Alessia would want to go hunt. No need to waste their preserved foods while fresh game was possible.

To their surprise, Sofie practically begged to accompany Alessia on the hunt. Though the cold was a bother, the girl promised she'd keep up and not be a burden. Knowing full well her mate could deny a child nothing, she relented. Thus the hunt became a teaching opportunity while Serana remained at camp and continued with their meal preparations. She fully expected Alessia to return with something, so she held off doing more than she thought absolutely necessary. As it turned out, Serana was correct. The pair came back carrying some strange rodent like creature with a thick, flat tail.

"Is that… a beaver?" Serana looked at the thing incredulously. "Is it even safe to eat?"

Alessia chuckled. "Yes, it's a beaver. And, yes, they're safe to eat. Taste a lot like rabbit actually."

"I'm the one who spotted it." Sofie said proudly. "It was waddling along down by the water."

"That you did." Her wife ruffled the girl's hair again

"Can I shoot the next one, Ms. Alessia? Please?" The child begged.

Alessia shook her head, but smiled warmly as she pulled the arrow from the beaver's furry body. "My bow is a bit too much for you to handle, Sweetheart. But, I promised to teach you how to hunt, and I will do so. We just need to get you a bow more your size."

With a big grin on her face, Sofie turned back to Serana. "Ms. Alessia said she'd teach me to track animals. And to hunt. And to ride. And…"

Serana listened as Sofie spun off everything Alessia had apparently promised to teach the girl. Along with hunting, riding and swordsmanship were in the list. No surprise there. Though Lucia did know how to use a weapon, the child was more interested in pursuits of the mind. It would seem their Sofie was far more like Alessia than either of them had guessed. It made Serana smile to see how the child idolized Alessia.

"Well, Sofie, I'd say you have a fine teacher. Alessia taught me how to track, though I admit I'm not nearly as talented as our wolf." Sofie giggled at Serana. "You will do well."

While Alessia went a fair distance into the trees to clean the kill, Serana and Sofie sat by the fire and finished up their meal prep. In no time, her mate appeared with the meat ready to go into the stew pot. The meal was marvelous. It warmed the three all the way down to their toes despite the chill. Sleep was easy, Sofie sleeping throughout the whole night while Alessia and Serana took turns at the watch.

Wolves were common in the area, but would leave vigilant travelers alone for the most part. Alessia even went so far as to walk the parameter of their camp and brush her bare skin against rocks, trees, or any other surfaces. Her werewolf scent would do far more to deter the wild predators than the firelight. In the morning, Serana was pleased to find a small hare in one of her mate's snares. It was even untouched by scavengers. It appeared they wouldn't need to dip into their rations yet again.

Travel that day was a bit more of a challenge. The weather had, of course, taken a turn. Snow beat down on them and Serana's sight suffered greatly. It looked like the entire world had turned ghostly white. Thankfully, Alessia knew the way well enough to guide them as far as Anga's Mill where they could take shelter and wait out the storm. The woman was kind enough to provide a warm hearth and a bit of wine. As a thank you, Alessia went out into the snow and somehow managed to take down a large buck just within a few hours time. It was big enough to feed not only them and Anga, but also the mill workers.

The storm raged the rest of the day and throughout the night. It was a bit tight in the house. Anga had only the one bed, but the three guests made due on their bedrolls. Though they might have had better luck in the mill workers longhouse, Alessia's wolf wouldn't allow the females to sleep anywhere near males she did not trust. Anga she trusted, if only a little. Her wolf still slept between them and the door and the woman, and with one eye open. Serana didn't say anything about it. It would do no good anyhow.

They left the next morning after breakfast. The sky was mostly clear and the wind fairly calm. The entire world was blanketed in thick mounds of white snow. Had Alessia not known the pass, they would have easily lost their way. Sofie begged to stop for a while to play in the fresh powder. Though her wolf seemed a bit uneasy, Serana talked her into a short break about noon. They needed to eat and feed and water the horse anyway. The lunch was simple bread, cheese and a bit of leftover dried deer meat from Anga. Sofie leapt into the snow mounds, giggling and laughing. Once, she'd even tossed a snowball at Alessia. It struck her dead in the side of the head. Serana burst into laughter at the sheer look of shock on her wolf's snow splattered face.

Travel continued shortly after the ensuing snowball fight. One of which Alessia hadn't come out ahead. The three reached their next way point late that afternoon soaked and chilled to the bone. But happy and light of heart. Nightgate Inn was empty save for the owner Hadring, and a regular drunk named Fultheim. Thankfully, Hadring had extra child sized clothing for sale. It was a pair of boys clothes again, but Sofie seemed to prefer the freedom of pants as opposed to a dress. Still no shoes. That night while their soaked clothes hung by the fire to dry, the three warmed themselves with large bowls of thick soup and bread while Alessia told another story about a nearby cave she'd once explored. Sofie fell to sleep that night begging for another story. Alessia, of course, obliged.

* * *

Serana was startled from her slumber by a fairly violent twitch from the body next to her. She was facing away from her wife when she awoke, so her eyes instantly fell on Sofie asleep across the room in her own bed. The child's back was to her, and she seemed to be at peace in her dreaming. Behind her, Alessia twitched again. Only this time it was accompanied by a slight whine. It was a horrifyingly heart wrenching sound. Pain filled and agonizingly hopeless. Serana rolled carefully to face her mate. Alessia was on her back, teeth clenched so tight it looked painful. Her head shook slowly side to side as her entire body trembled. Her breathing was erratic, quick and sharp through her clenched teeth. As was her heartbeat. It was pounding so hard, Serana thought the sleeping child might hear it.

 _A nightmare_ , Serana thought as she placed her hand on Alessia's cheek. In the past, placing her hand near her mate's sensitive nose often helped calm her down. This time her wife flinched, but not away. Serana kept their bonded scent close by, knowing her wolf would follow it out of the nightmare and into the waking world. It had worked countless times before, and she had faith it would work now.

Serana jumped in surprise when Alessia came awake suddenly. Her mate snatched the wrist by her face and rolled nearly on top of it's owner. Her eyes were wide, wild, the pupils dilated to the point there was almost no blue. Wolf glared out of those eyes. Panic. Fear. And then… it was gone. Alessia blinked and her eyes were back to their normal beautiful selves. Her heart pounded. Breathing as though she just run a long, long way, her mate looked about the room for something. Some nightmarish threat that bled over into her waking mind.

"It's alright, Love." Serana whispered, drawing Alessia's attention sharply.

There was an… odd look on her wife's face. A ghostly remnant of that fear, yes, but also something like relief and grief all at the same time. As she opened her mouth to sooth her mate further, Alessia pressed their lips together. Her mouth opened and her tongue forced it's way past Serana's fangs. The kiss was demanding and rough. Desperate. Almost frantic. Before she knew what was happening, her wolf was digging under their covers at Serana's shirt.

Serana hissed once she broke away from Alessia's lips. "Alessia, stop it. We can't."

Despite her objections, Alessia continued fumbling for the shirt while making little desperate whining noises. Finally growing impatient with the buttons, her mate growled low and simply pushed the offending garment up to expose Serana's breasts. Serana gasped as lips sucked on her nipple and was followed with a bite that bordered on painful. She almost groaned, but muffled it quickly. Serana was relieved to look over and see a still sleeping child. Alessia bit her again, this time on the other breast.

Having had enough, Serana grabbed a handful of her mate's dark hair and yanked hard. "I said stop. What's gotten into you?"

The sudden jolt of pain must have somehow snapped Alessia back into her right mind. She lifted her head and looked up at Serana. What she saw in her wolf's eyes would forever burn into what was left of Serana's soul. Loss. And a sorrow so deep she thought there might not be an end to it. There were no tears, but her eyes were wet with them. What had Alessia been dreaming about?

"Please." Her wolf whimpered. Begged. She repeated the plea in the same tone, but it sounded far more heartbreaking. "Please."

Serana glanced towards Sofie again, noting the child still hadn't moved. They'd learned the girl was a heavy sleeper, but still. Despite her qualms, Serana loosed her grip on Alessia's hair and bent to kiss her. Before their lips touched, she whispered, "Quietly, Love."

A small snarl escaped from Alessia as she closed the distance between them. Even though the ferocity hadn't lessened, she remained as silent as possible. Serana bit down on another gasp as Alessia returned to her breasts. Her fingers curled back into her mate's hair, but this time it was to keep the female where she was. While Alessia's mouth focused on the midsection, her hands were busy removing the only garment of underclothes Serana was wearing. The fabric was gone in an instant and her wolf tossed Serana's legs over her shoulders then settled between her thighs.

Serana bucked as her wife's warm tongue entered her deeply. Strong hands gripped her hips and lifted her rump slightly, keeping her steady. Alessia took her fiercely. Mercilessly. With her mouth at Serana's sex, remaining silent became a real challenge. With each stroke, she wanted to cry out. One hand grasped the bed sheets while the other dug into Alessia's hair. At this rate she would tear a good chunk of it out. The tension built in her core and she panted in an attempt to keep quiet. Alessia's long fingers took the place of her mouth for a short time, leaving her lips free to roam before returning to taste her again. Serana had the presence of mind to check on Sofie only once, finding the girl still blessedly sleeping, before her release.

Alessia's attention refocused, those hungry blue eyes watching as Serana's back arched and her entire body trembled. The waves of pleasure continued for what felt like hours before Serana found herself back in her own body again. She also found her wife had set her clothing to right and repositioned herself, resting her slightly damp head on Serana's still bare belly with her arms wrapped tightly around her hips. It appeared she was… weeping. Serana felt hot droplets roll from her stomach down her sides and disappearing into the sheets.

"Alessia?" Serana whispered again. "Gods… What's wrong?"

It took a moment for a reply, but her wife's broken voice answered softly. "I-I… Just… I need a minute."

Without another word, Serana waited. As she did, her hands scratched gently at Alessia's scalp. The sweaty locks could probably use a slight trim. The potions Serana made her wolf take were encouraging the growth of new hair. Likely her nails were growing unusually fast as well. But that was something Alessia tended to take care of often. Long, cracking, and painful nails were not good for a swordsman.

A short time later, Alessia finally spoke. Her words were halting and muffled, but still audible. "I'm sorry for that, Love. I didn't mean- That is, I wasn't- I needed… I… I-I…"

"Shh. Come here." Serana gently pulled, more of a request than a demand. Her beloved came anyway, crawling up Serana's body and resting her head on her shoulder. Not often did Serana get the chance to hold her wife like that. Often it was the other way around due to Alessia's greater height and more… dominant nature. Her wolf liked to care for, not be fussed over. Serana turned slightly, holding her mate tightly to her chest. "Another nightmare?"

Serana felt Alessia nod with one of her noncommittal grunts. She'd expected the cause of the… odd behavior to be a nightmare, but there had never been one so bad before. The dream with the chains was normally the worst the dreams ever got. Especially the one where it was Serana in those irons. But this…

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked, her mate's hair tickling her lips as she spoke.

"I don't remember much." Alessia said. "When I try to recall specifics, everything blurs."

"Then what frightened you so much?"

"I-I don't know." Her wolf inhaled deeply, shuddering slightly. Either from their bonded scent or the attempt at remembering something unpleasant. "All I can recall is waking up and thinking you were gone."

"Love, you looked right at me before you-" Serana would have blushed if she could. "Before you jumped me."

It took a moment for Alessia to gather herself enough to speak. Roughly, she said, "I needed to feel you. I needed to touch you. Taste you. I didn't mean to be so rough, but I couldn't stop myself. I just needed to _know_ you were still here."

Not that Serana was complaining. Though she'd have much preferred a longer, more drawn out session without the restraints of staying quiet, it was certainly a fair stretch of time she wouldn't soon forget. Parts of her were still tingling. A little breathlessly, she asked, "Gone how? Like _gone_ , gone?"

Serana felt her mate nod again. "Dead and gone. And I feel like it was my doing. Something I did that-"

The sorrowful whimper wracked Alessia's entire body. Immediately Serana cooed, "It's alright. I'm here. And we don't have to talk about it any more."

Another nod.

"Try to go back to sleep. I'll stay awake until then." Serana kissed her mate's brow and rubbed her scalp like she knew Alessia liked.

Her wolf thrummed softly, burrowing deeper into the crook of her shoulder and neck. "I love you, Serana."

"I love you too, Alessia." Serana smiled as she began to hum her mate softly to sleep.

Alessia

It had been a lie. A heart wrenching, gut grinding lie. Alessia slept only for a short time after waking and practically forcing herself on Serana. _That_ little fact made things far, far worse. Never in her right mind would she ever have done such a thing. No meant no. And despite her instinct to take, to taste and touch and feel, her actions made her disgusted with herself. She'd awoken still cradled in Serana's arms, her mate fast asleep, and simply remained where she was. Hating herself for so many things.

The dream wasn't something Alessia cared to dwell on, but dwell she would. She hadn't outright lied, but she hadn't told the entire truth. Which, to her, was just as bad. Parts of the dream she couldn't recall. But one instant, one horrible, earth shattering, instant was just as clear as if it had actually been. Or rather, would be.

Auriel's Bow was a powerful weapon on all accounts. A weapon that could very well change how their world functioned. For either good or ill. But in the end, it alone was unimportant. It was essentially a tool to be used, as all weapons were. Without a hand to wield it, a weapon was absolutely nothing. Just as the Daughters of Coldharbour's blood was nothing overly important alone. Serana's blood relied on the weapon and vice versa. Alone they were nothing, but together they could bring about Harkon's Tyranny of the Sun. Somehow.

 _One was nothing without the other…_ The thought had come to her while still in the dream.

If Serana's blood, also her mother's blood, would be useless to Harkon if there was no weapon… It only stood to reason that the weapon needed to be destroyed. Broken and undone in such a way that it could never be used. Then and only then could Alessia be certain that nightmare never, _never_ , came to be. The very thought, the very image, of her beloved on that stone altar… Alessia shivered and pressed herself deeper into Serana's body.

Guilt ate away at her. Though Alessia's instant instinct had been to keep the details of the dream from Serana, she couldn't quite put her finger on why she'd done so. Surely if she spoke to her mate, told the truth about what she'd seen, they would be in agreement about the bow. Surely…

Despite her misgivings, Alessia told herself she would tell Serana the truth once they reached Whiterun and had a moment to themselves. She could only hope her wife would agree. If not… Well, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Until then, Alessia remained where she was. Sleep continued to elude her, but that didn't matter. She could feel her mate. Smell their mixed scent. Hear her breathing and slow, sluggish vampire heart beating. For now, for this moment, everything was as it should be. And that was enough.

* * *

That next day, the three finally began heading southward. The snow and cold lessened as they rode, replaced with gentle sloping plain lands. Wide open and far seeing. Homeland. On a clearer day, it was possible to see the topmost tower of Dragonsreach from almost any point in the Hold. Today was not that day. Though the snow had almost dissipated, a slow rolling fog clung to the ground in large cloudy puffs. The air was heavy with it.

That morning had been uneventful. Alessia had remained uncommonly reserved during their morning meal. So much so that Serana stared worriedly at her while Sofie dug into her breakfast. It was difficult to look her mate in the eye, the weight of her thoughts and the shame she felt a burden. Despite her ladened heart, Alessia had taken a moment to reassure her wife while Sofie was distracted by Jasa's nibbling lips in her hair. It was a small thing, nothing more than a simple brush of her fingertips against Serana's while they fiddled with the saddlebag. They locked eyes for a moment, Alessia trying to convey the depth her apology without words. Serana had responded with a gentle squeeze of her hand on Alessia's and a small smile. That little bit had eased her guilt, if only slightly.

A sound pulled Alessia wandering mind back to the road. It was a heavy sound. Something large coming down on soft earth. A _thud_ almost, but not quite. Out of the fog ahead came a massive figure. Two. One taller carrying a thick log over its shoulder, and the smaller simply following behind. Arvak shied back from the form, letting out a cry of alarm. Jasa, though startled a bit, reacted more to Arvak's panic than to the creature. Serana struggled to gain control over her mount, but the undead horse was having none of it. Quickly, Alessia snatched at Arvak's bit. It wasn't an attempt to hurt the beast, she knew how sensitive a bit made a horse's mouth, but a means to control his head. If he were to buck he might throw Serana and stomp on her in his panic.

Thankfully, the large figure and it's companion stopped at a fair distance. A deep, guttural, halting voice rumbled, "Do-vah-kiin?"

Recognizing the voice, Alessia guided Jasa a bit closer once Arvak was under Serana's control. The big brute was someone she knew. "Krag? Krag Club Fist?"

Slowly, the figure stepped closer. Arvak let out a nervous whinny, but calmed when Serana pat his side. Krag Club Fist was a giant of a giant. While most of his race were ten to twelve feet tall, Krag was near on fifteen. His leathery skin was etched in scaring designs common amongst his people. Decorative and tribal in nature. Small horns protruded from his brow just below his hairline. He was young, but very, very powerful in his clan. The chief of the Club Fist tribe. Behind him, Alessia now saw a second giant, though it was one whose identity she didn't know.

Alessia clapped her fist into her chest and lowered her head in a slight bow. It was a greeting among the giants, one she had observed between members. The lowering of the head was reserved for the chief alone. The Club Fist's were the clan closest to her purchased plot of land. It was with Krag himself whom she'd negotiated when asking for aid from the giants to lay the foundations for the pipe lines. It had been tedious and tiring work to communicate, but Krag had been quite willing to work with her. The giant chief had even learned much of the common tongue, and Alessia a bit of the giant's guttural language. Despite being somewhat similar to Draconian in tone, she'd done quite a number on the giant's native tongue. Because of this, Krag insisted on speaking common when dealing with her.

"Good see you, Do-vah-kiin." Krag lowered his head slightly, then shifted the log he was carrying to the other shoulder. "What you do here?"

"Actually, we're on our way home. Had to chase down a traitor to the Dawnguard." Alessia answered.

Krag glanced in Serana's direction. Though giants were a simple and primitive folk, they were far more intelligent than most gave them credit for. The giant chief raised one long arm and pointed to Serana. "Is traitor? You not do good job if so."

"No. She's not the traitor."

The giant then looked to the girl. "Is traitor?"

"No. This is Sofie. She is coming to stay with me and," Alessia motioned towards Serana, "My wife."

"You…" The giant blinked slowly. "You mated?"

"I am. Krag, this is my wife Serana." Serana bowed slightly in acknowledgment. "Love, this is Krag Club Fist. He's chief of the local giant clan."

The giant nodded his head to be polite, but still had a look of confusion on his face. He turned back to Alessia and asked, "You mate nother womans?"

Alessia tried to hide her snicker. It would be disrespectful to laugh at the chief. "Yes, Krag. I married another female."

"Is… normal?"

Again, she stifled a snicker. From the look of it, Serana was trying to do the same. Sofie, on the other hand, giggled openly. Alessia grinned when she replied. "Sometimes, though not always."

Krag glanced back to his companion who simply shrugged his shoulders. They exchanged a few words in their native tongue. Words that Alessia didn't quite understand. However, she got the idea that the two were discussing how strange humans were. The chief shrugged his shoulders as if it say, "Humans."

"I give gift to honor mating." Krag said, his grin no less joyful for his not understanding. "Sacrifice greatest bull. Pray for many- eh…"

The poor giant looked between the two females, at a loss for words. Alessia knew his prayer was to be for many children, as was their custom to pray for, but apparently Krag saw the issue with a mated pair of females. She again tried to hide a grin and helpfully offered, "Joy?"

Krag nodded gratefully, his long beard swaying to and fro. "Yes. Much joy."

"Thank you." Serana said, another slight bow to her head. Alessia repeated the words.

"Would like visit Club Fist clan?" The giant chief pointed up the cliff side behind and to their left. It was a long way up to the tribe's home camp, but a simple enough walk.

Though Alessia often went out of her way to keep good relations with this particular giant tribe, home was very close. On horseback, and if they rose early in the morning, they could be in Whiterun by dawn's first light. Sooner if they ran into no trouble along the path. From what she could see from Serana and Sofie, the two were eager to be home.

"Thank you, Krag. But we are eager to be home." Alessia smiled at the big giant. "As you might remember, there is another daughter waiting for us."

Krag nodded again. "Is good. Young is important. You come visit Club Fist clan later."

And with that, the group said their goodbyes and the three females continued down the road. Krag and his companion went along down the path back the way they'd come and disappeared into the fog once again. Sofie twisted herself around and watched them go with awe and fascination. As expected, the girl began riddling Alessia with questions about giants. With a wide smile, she told of how she and Krag Club Fist had met all those years ago when the giant was a juvenile nomad wandering about the Whiterun Plains with nothing but a club and a single deer skin to his name. At that time, he hadn't even earned his name yet. The young of the giants were not given a name of their own. That was something they had to earn for themselves.

They'd happened upon each other in the wilds hunting the same bear. It had been quite the battle over the beast, but eventually the two had fought to a stalemate. Alessia, recognizing that the giant she fought was a juvenile, hadn't landed a killing blow. She'd stunned the big brute instead. Despite her mercy, Krag had continued to try and throttle her. When at last the club he'd been using snapped in half, the giant simply swung his balled fists like long clubs until he'd passed out from exhaustion. Alessia had done what she could to heal the giant's fists, they'd gotten badly cut up during the fight, and guarded the young brute until he regained consciousness. From there, the two had tried to communicate through hand motions and a few simple words.

Apparently, Krag wanted the bear pelt for clothing. He was growing rapidly and the deer skin he wore around his hips was… inadequate. Alessia needed the pelt to sell in town. At the time, money was something she had little of. So, they settled on a compromise. Krag would keep the new bear pelt in exchange for his deer pelt, once it had been thoroughly cleaned, and one other deer pelt that he himself would help Alessia hunt down. A good bargain seeing as how venison sold better than bear meat.

"I didn't see Krag again for many years. Next time we met, he was chief of his own clan and doing quite well for himself. It was pure luck he and I were practically neighbors." Alessia pointed to westernmost hills. "I own a plot of land a few miles that way. Krag's main camp is only a day's ride from it."

Serana looked off in that direction. "Is that the place where you want to build the school?"

"As well as a house. It's big enough for both, and then some. I'll have to take you to see it once all this is over."

Sofie chimed in. "I never liked school…"

Alessia and Serana exchanged a smile. She explained. "Well this one is going to be more of a fighting academy. Train men and women how to defend themselves."

"Really?" The girl got excited. "Can I go? Please? I wanna learn how to fight like you do, Ms. Alessia!"

Alessia chuckled and mussed the child's hair. "Of course you can. But I have to build it first. And you will need to attend regular lessons before you learn how to use a sword. First lesson, warriors fight with their minds as well as their arms."

The girl seemed to think on that for a few moments before nodding sagely. "I guess that's true. Because you're smart, and you can use a sword really well. I bet people would come from all over to train with the Dragonborn."

Both she and Serana laughed at the girl's serious expression.

Serana

"What in the world is going on?" Serana asked, a bit dumbfounded as the three walked through Whiterun's main gates. The place was transformed. Everywhere there were people raising banners, nailing advertisements, hanging ribbons and other decorations, laughing, running about, carrying boxes of loaded fruits and vegetables, hauling mead barrels, and so on. The whole city was bustling with activity.

She looked to Alessia, who stood there with her pack hanging over her shoulder and a slack jawed expression on her mug. "Is it already that time of year again?"

"Already what time, Ms. Alessia?" Sofie asked, she herself a bit in awe of the city street.

"Harvest End." Alessia pointed to a group of revelers who'd apparently gotten into their cups a bit too early. The men bellowed in laughter and spilled their drinks everywhere. "This is Whiterun's usual setup for the Harvest's End Festival. I completely forgot about it."

"A festival!" Sofie shrieked with delight and tugged on both Alessia and Serana's arms. "I've never been to a festival before. Can we go? Please?"

Her mate chuckled, looking down at the girl with a smile. "Why ever not? But the actual festivities won't start until a little later on in the day. Right now is just for preparation. We have plenty of time to settle ourselves in before we head to the town square."

The walk to Breezehome was usually a short one from the main gates. However today, with all the activity and street goers in the Plains District, it took them far longer. Serana held Sofie's hand as Alessia lead them through the crowd, having almost lost the child once already. Sofie had stopped to gawk at the large forge outside Warmaiden's where Adrianne Avenicci was hard at work. Serana hadn't been introduced to the daughter of the jarl's steward just yet, but Alessia had insured she knew everyone in town by at least name and profession. Eventually, Serana had just picked the child up and carried her through the crowd. When at last they stood on their doorstep, Serana's let the girl down.

Inside, Alessia once again announced their homecoming. "Hello to the women in the house!"

Serana, thinking that the broadcast was a normal occurrence upon Alessia return, had just sat her small medicine pack on a entry table when there was a shriek from further in the house. Before she could turn to see what was going on, Lucia came diving out from her bedroom hallway and tackled into her.

"Mother!" Lucia shouted as the two tumbled to the ground. Alessia had acted quickly and pulled Sofie back, though not fast enough to catch Serana and their excited daughter.

Serana looked up at her wife and grunted, "So this is what that feels like."

"You get used to it." Alessia chuckled as she reached to help the two to their feet.

Instantly, Lucia was on her feet and diving at Alessia. "Mama! I'm so happy to see you both! I-"

Lucia halted mid sentence. Her eyes locked onto the other member of their little party and blinked. Sofie laced her arms behind her back and kept her eyes downcast, suddenly very shy and nervous. Without looking at each other, somehow both she and Alessia moved. As if they had spoken aloud to each other. Serana stood behind Sofie, her hands placed on the small girl's shoulders supportingly while Alessia wrapped one long arm around Lucia's shoulders.

"Sofie, this is our daughter, Lucia." Serana started, then Alessia continued.

"Lucia, this is Sofie. She's going to be staying here with us. Your mother and I-"

Before her mama had even finished the words, Lucia darted forward and snatched the smaller girl into a big hug. "I have a sister! You're going to love it here, Sofie! Our moms are the best! Come on! I'll show you our room! And I have a few clothes you can try on! And some shoes! And-"

The tirade continued on and on as Lucia took Sofie by the hand and led her into the back bedroom they would be sharing. As soon as the two rounded the corner and were out of sight, Alessia crossed her arms and shook her head. Serana smiled at her and asked, "What?"

Alessia just grinned. "We're going to have our hands full with those two."

Though she saw the amusement on her wife's face, Serana also saw a bit of sadness there too. That big heart worrying over something no doubt. Quite possibly still about Sofie's father. Without a word, Serana stepped up to her mate's side and slid her arms around her waist. Alessia turned and smiled lovingly down at her. They kissed softly, warmly, and remained pressed closely together.

"Welcome home, Love." Serana purred, tracing her fingers slowly up Alessia's spine. It had the desired effect, pulling a thrum out of the female.

"Mmm. Home." Alessia growled as her focus fell on Serana's mouth again.

"Ahem. Greetings, my thane. And to you, Ambassador Serana." Before things progressed any further, a woman's voice broke the silence. Lydia stood in the doorway, looked anywhere but at the two females. Though the stalwart woman was about as immobile or as impenetrable as a mountain, her face was redder than a morning sunrise. Once certain her mistress was aware of her presence, Lydia bowed slightly. "I am pleased to see you both well."

The next few minutes were spent in conversation with the housecarl. Lydia told the two the latest news going around town. Most of which centered upon the citizens gossiping about the vampire attacks, or lack thereof now that the men and women of Skyrim were fighting back, on Lucia and Frothar's courtship, and on Alessia and Serana's betrothal. The woman had practically beamed, or the mountain of a woman's version of a beam, at the news that their betrothal was old news. They were, in fact, wedded.

At that announcement, Lucia shot out of her bedroom and tackled Alessia in a fierce embrace. Once done nearly mauling her mama, the girl then turned her focus on Serana. After that, she then demanded to see the rings. The two females obliged and the excited hugging started all over again. Sofie, already aware of the nuptials, simply giggled as she watched her new sister lose her mind.

After a bit of calming down, Alessia and Serana went upstairs to clean up and change out of their respective armor and into something more suitable for a festival. The still giggling girls returned to their shared bedroom to change themselves. Once done, everyone trekked out of the house and into the music filled streets. Lydia followed closely behind, choosing to remain in her full armor and guard her mistress and her family's back. Unlikely that they would need a bodyguard, but Serana found it comforting to know the housecarl was there.

The girls ran about giggling and laughing in their play. Lucia was the dutiful big sister, showing Sofie around and introducing her to the other children of Whiterun. Sofie, though she'd claimed to prefer boy clothes, had decided to wear one of Lucia's older dress' that no longer fit. It was blue, with small white frills on the end. It fit her well.

As for Alessia and Serana, the two were content to follow the girls about. Alessia offered her arm as they walked, and Serana had taken it happily. They stopped a few times, her mate speaking with people Serana didn't recognize. But then she'd only been in the town twice, and only the second time was she out and about in the community for any length of time. Most gawked at her red eyes and pale skin. Gawked that she walked arm in arm, fingers lovingly intertwined, with the Harbinger. Of course when approached, Alessia proudly pronounced their marriage and introduced her as Zinaalkiim. Her Honored Wife. Many raised their cups and congratulated them, some politely wished them well, while only one or two simply shook their heads and walked away. They made no verbal protests, but Alessia said she'd keep an eye on them all the same. Not that she expected them to act violently, but she wasn't willing to take the risk.

The night went on. There was a massive feast, drinking, dancing, music… All the makings of a great festival. It was late when they returned home. Both Lucia and Sofie stumbled to their room and were fast asleep long before Alessia finished humming the favored lullaby. Her mate remained awake for a short time more speaking with Lydia concerning Sofie. Serana left her wife to the discussion and went upstairs to bed. It had been a long day. Though an enjoyable one, but still tiring. She left one candle burning on the nightstand, expecting Alessia to follow her to bed shortly. Sleep claimed her quickly, despite her attempts to wait until her wife join her.

Serana awoke only once, and for only a few seconds. She felt Alessia's familiar warm body slide into the bed beside her. Groggy from sleep, Serana rolled and pressed herself up against the warmth. Long arms encircled her and pulled her closer. The last thing she recalled before slipping back into peaceful sleep was the rumbling thrum in her mate's chest, and their mixed scent in Serana's nose.

Home.

Alessia

Alessia awoke hours before dawn to find returning to sleep difficult. Nothing seemed amiss. Serana slept soundly at her side, snoring softly as she always did. The house was quiet, peaceful. Her ears strained to hear the girls downstairs. There were two slow, gentle heartbeats and soft breathing. Closer still was Lydia's much louder snoring. Nothing at all wrong, and yet… Alessia had laid there for hours, staring up at the dark ceiling. No nightmares. No real worries weighing on her mind. Nothing.

But that wasn't at all true. Their current undertaking was quite worrisome. Alessia hadn't yet told Serana her thoughts on destroying Auriel's Bow. Nor her fears that something felt… off. Not necessarily a cloud of doom hanging over their heads, but something akin to it. A nagging that simply wouldn't quit. It wasn't as though she'd never gone into a dangerous situation before. Danger was a constant companion after all. And perhaps that was the issue.

There was always a chance something could go horribly wrong. Many a time Alessia thought, even if only for a few seconds, that Lucia might become orphaned again. Now, there were more people depending on her to beat the odds and come home safely. Two children. Serana. A wife that would no more allow Alessia to go alone than she would let their daughters anywhere near Castle Volkihar. What would happen to the girls should the worst occur? The question dug at her mind, eating away at her thoughts and leaving behind more and more worry.

Before the thoughts became too much, Alessia rose from the bed carefully so as to not disturb Serana. Not too difficult. The beloved female slept through most anything mundane. Alessia closed the door softly behind her, bare feet making no sound on the stairs as she descended. She stopped and peeked in on the girls before going downstairs into the basement. Both girls were sound asleep, bundled up under mounds of blankets in their beds. The two had gotten along perfectly, just as Alessia had hoped they would.

The next hour Alessia spent in soft candlelight bent over her work table, quill scratching away at a piece of her finest parchment. She paused once or twice to get a phrase straight in her head before jotting it down. Sometimes she had to refer to a letter received from a tenant or business she'd invested in. Figures and assets acquired over the years. Finally finished, she carefully blew on the ink to dry it quicker. At best the penmanship was a bit scratchier than her normal script, but legible. Next there were a few more legal details concerning the change in marital status, as well as Sofie's adoption. That was… _if_ she wanted to be formally adopted. Next was another letter to Balgruuf. In the morning she'd have a messenger deliver the documents to the keep. Or perhaps a personal delivery was necessary. After that, everything would be set. Just in case.

Alessia breathed a bit easier as she leaned back and stared at the document for a while, listening to the silent house above. Nothing particular came to mind, but a sort of calm attentiveness. It was how she knew Serana was standing at the door of her office. Her mate had been there for only a short while. Alessia straightened slightly and sighed, taking their bonded scent deep into her lungs. Serana seemed to notice the slight change in posture, and certainly the sigh. On silent bare feet, her mate approached and placed her hands gently on Alessia's shoulders. It was only after did Alessia realize how tense she was.

Serana said nothing for a time. Alessia guessed her mate was leaning over her shoulder to read what she'd written. The fingers on her shoulders tightened slightly, Serana's nails digging into the skin. Not hard, but enough to be felt through the thin fabric of her sleeping shirt.

"What is this?" Her mate asked softly.

"Insurance, one might say."

Serana carefully picked up the other documents, the dry scratching sound of rough parchment on parchment close to Alessia's ear. A short time passed while her mate glanced over everything she'd written. "Alessia, this is your last will and testament."

Alessia turned sideways in her chair so that she might see her wife more clearly. The candle and the forge's slightly glowing embers cast a warm golden glow over Serana's pale complexion. It gave off the illusion that color had returned to her vampire's flesh. It was an unexpected surprise, but not at all an unpleasant one. Serana was staring at her, eyes holding something akin to fear. A deep seated anxiety that had taken root long ago and was only now beginning to reveal itself.

"As well as a few other things." Alessia nodded to the papers. "The request for Sofie's adoption. Paperwork for our marriage. A bunch of legal loose ends that needed to be tied off."

"But why the amendment?" Serana glanced down to the paper again.

Alessia tilted her head slightly, confused. "Should something happen to me, I want to know the girls are properly taken care of. And you, of course. There's enough for the three of you to live comfortably for-"

" _Nothing_ is going to happen to you." Serana snapped, though it wasn't out of anger. More as a matter of fact. Though the resistance was expected, Alessia sighed.

"It's just for my peace of mind, Serana. That said, a wise man plans for the unexpected. As my wife, you are now part owner of a number of homes, business's, properties… and so on. The girls are too young to deal with the estate. If I should die- Don't look at me like that, Love." Alessia raised her eyebrows at the glare she was receiving. "If I die, I want to die knowing you three are going to be cared for."

Serana's hands shook, making the papers in her tightening grip shake violently. Carefully, Alessia stood and took the documents from her and laid them carefully on the table. Her mate glared at her, red eyes bright and angry. "And what makes you think I'm going to let anything happen to you? Hmm? What makes you think it's only going to be _you_? It's just as likely for us both to get ourselves killed. Did you even consider _that_?"

"I did. There is a separate section for that scenario. That said…" The growl that rose within Alessia was a feral thing. A monstrous ruble that promised death and destruction to anyone or anything foolish enough to threaten her mate. Her voice echoed the threat as she repeated Serana's earlier statement of fact. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Serana sneered, a bit of victory in her eyes. "You can't know that, you stubborn, overprotective, ass! For all you know, I'll follow you willingly into-"

Before Alessia was even aware she'd moved, she had. Serana echoed her own snarl as Wolf suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. The two slammed into the wall with a hard _thud._ Though she was in no way trying to hurt her mate, Alessia's instincts were screaming in her head. To her surprise, Serana simply reversed the grip and rolled, slamming Alessia's back into the wall. Serana pressed their mouths together fiercely, her tongue darting in past Alessia's sharpened canines. Her vampire refused to let her move an inch from the wall, pinning Alessia's arms up over her head while her body pressed her backside firmly against the wall.

Heart pounding, Alessia didn't struggle. Though Wolf clawed at the inside of her skin, it wasn't out of fury. Wolf was so used to being assertive. To being the aggressor. The protector. Dominant and dominating. With Serana, it was always an odd balance between that urge to please and protect and the instinctual Alpha urge to assert dominance. By lunging for Serana the way she had, Wolf had been somehow trying to do both. It was hard to reason why Wolf saw the pounce as anything but aggressive, but Alessia had never been able to understand some of her bestial side.

Too close. She was far too close to the beast. Wolf howled in her head, begging to be let out. When her lungs burned from the lack of air, Serana released Alessia and pulled back a fraction of an inch. Alessia took a shuddering breath and swallowed hard. Her nose twitched at their mixed scent, and the intoxicating scent of her mate's arousal. It was like a punch to the gut. Everything in her wanted to shove off the wall. Snatch Serana up and sit her on the table. Bite. Claw. Dominate. Claim. Her entire body trembled in the attempt to remain in control.

Serana's lips were moving, but Alessia wasn't hearing anything. She blinked, focusing on her hearing instead of her sense of smell. She tried to speak, ask for her mate to repeat whatever it was she was saying, but her throat simply wouldn't make any noise other than a rumbling growl.

"…understand me? I don't care what you have to do, but you had better do it!" Serana was saying. She hissed when Alessia didn't respond quickly enough. Her mate snarled and claimed her mouth again, biting her lip and sucking on it roughly. That got Alessia's attention. After another few moments, Serana continued in a pant. "Don't you dare leave me… You damned bullheaded, narrow minded…"

And the names continued on in between short spurts of rough intimacy. Though Wolf had calmed a bit, Alessia finally succeeding in shoving the beast down, she still managed to relinquish a bit of her control. Let her mate do as she pleased. Whatever she pleased. Wherever she pleased. Thankfully the basement walls absorbed most sound. The argument might have woken the household. And the two certainly didn't want a repeat of what had happened the first time they'd been intimate together.

After a while they laid naked together on the rug before the forge's glowing light, both panting heavily, Alessia sweaty and bleeding from a few bites and fingernail marks and Serana flush from the feeding. They spoke softly on the matter at hand. The anger, fear, and frustration was there, but the accumulated stress was gone. Burnt out of them in their passion. Or at least smothered a bit. Despite her fears, Serana understood the need Alessia had to provide for their family should the worst happen. And Alessia understood Serana's need to keep her around. Alive.

Alessia nuzzled her mate's neck. "I don't intend to die, you know. I've never intended to do so. Like I said, it's peace of mind."

Serana made a noncommittal sound, her finger drawing lazy circles on Alessia's arm. The female was pouting, brooding slightly. Understandable.

"And…" Alessia breached, trying for levity. "The documents will solidify our marriage."

"We're married regardless of what that paper says." She muttered.

"I know, Love, but this will make it so no one can dispute it legally. Your claim is legitimate in the event something should-" Serana tensed and Alessia's words tapered off. She sighed heavily and rolled onto her elbow so she might speak with her wife face to face. There was that worry again. That growing fear in her beloved's eyes. Alessia lightly touched Serana's cheek, feather light. "This needs to be done, Serana."

"I know. It's just… hard."

They kissed for a long while, gently. Slowly. Lovingly. "I'm sorry I upset you. I promise I will do everything in my power to stay here."

"Good. Because I _need_ you alive. Our girls need you alive." Serana growled a little. "You die and I'll kick your ass."

"And you call me a mule? You're just as bad." Alessia chuckled, playfully pinching her mate's backside causing the female to jump and yelp slightly. Serana rolled, pinning Alessia beneath her. They remained that way for a time, staring at each other until a thought changed Serana's expression. A slow, mischievous grin spread across her face. A bit nervous, Alessia asked, "What?"

"How thick do you suppose these walls are?" Serana asked as her hand slowly traced a line down Alessia's side and hooked under her left knee.

Curious, Alessia glanced up towards the ceiling. "Well I do pound a hammer down here from time to time. And no one has come running with all that noise we just made. Why?"

"Oh, I just remembered I owe you a bit of payback. I had to bite my tongue at Nightgate Inn while you…" Serana rubbed herself suggestively against Alessia's body.

The contract sent a jolt throughout her entire being. Alessia's voice came out in a rasp. "I-I said I was sorry about that."

Serana purred, her tongue licking a long line up Alessia's neck. It made her shiver from the tips of her hair all the way down to her toes. "Oh, don't be. It just gives me an excuse to have _my_ way with you."

"Tease."

The growl that escaped from her mate was predatorial. With a quick movement Serana slipped Alessia's left leg up over her hip and grinned like a mad woman. "It's only a tease if I don't intend to follow through. Now, try not to wake the household."


	33. Chapter 33: Home and Hearth

Chapter 33: Home and Hearth

Alessia

The heat from the cooking pot stung Alessia's fingers as she reached down to check their breakfast. It was a simple meal consisting of fried pork, eggs and a bit of buttered toast with jam. Though Lydia had offered to prepare their meal, Alessia took no small amount of pleasure from the domestic task. The housecarl had taken a few hours off to do some personal errands, so it was just Alessia, Serana and the girls in the house.

Lucia and Sofie were busying themselves in their bedroom. From the sound of it they were going through a trunk of Lucia's old clothing and deciding what outfits would fit the smaller girl's slim frame. They'd done so the day before, but it had only been long enough to find a single article of suitable clothing. Depending on their success today, Alessia planned on visiting the General Store on the square to see if Belethor had anything of use. If possible, pants and shirts suitable for a girl. Boy clothes would do, but that was up to Sofie.

So caught up in her thoughts, Alessia didn't notice Serana appear behind her. At least she didn't until her wife's hand slid down her spine and settled on her rump with a tight squeeze. Alessia yelped in surprise, and spun to see the impish grin on Serana's face. The female practically glowed with satisfaction. Both from the shock she'd just given and from the slight color rising in Alessia's cheeks. That touch brought back memories of the night before in the office downstairs. Serana's grin widened.

A low growl escaped Alessia's throat. Not a threat. But a promise. Serana chuckled, placing a quick kiss on Alessia's lips. The vampire purred, "Watch your tone, Love. Remember what happened the last time you tried to handle me."

Alessia pressed forward, backing her mate until the female bumped into the table. She growled again, letting Wolf show in her eyes. "I think _you_ need to be careful. Keep pushing my wolf and eventually you're going to get exactly what you're asking for."

Alessia snapped her teeth for emphasis, which only made Serana purr all the louder. "Promise?"

Gods… If the children weren't in the next room… Alessia would have gladly forgone their food, laid Serana out on the dinning table and eaten _her_ instead. The image crossed through her mind, and Serana seemed to know it. The little vixen chuckled playfully as she brushed herself up against Alessia. The snarl she let loose was absolutely feral.

This was a game they hadn't played in a while. Serana pushing the limits of Alessia's control over Wolf's instincts. Of course Wolf would never do her mate harm, but the damned female knew it drove that side of her absolutely crazy with desire. The beast in her would remember the teasing. Keep it and let it brew. Simmer. Alessia returned the grin, but said nothing more as she returned to their meal preparations. Later. She would exact her revenge later.

Serana turned down the flirtation and settled in to help with the meal. While her mate sliced the bread, Alessia leaned over and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. She wasn't sure why she did it. Just that she simply felt like it. It caught Serana by surprise. Alessia chuckled, "I love you."

Her wife returned the smile warmly. "And I you."

Alessia thrummed happily. A sudden squeal made them both jump in surprise. Both girls came racing into the room, laughing and shrieking up a storm. Serana, though she did so with an amused smile, chided both of them for making such a racket.

"And don't run about while your mother and I are handling hot and sharp objects." Alessia added, motioning to the knife still in Serana's hand and the open flame. "Last thing we need is for either of you to get hurt."

"Sorry Mama." Lucia said through a slight smile. "But… if we were, Mother or I could heal the wound. I've been practicing the healing potion Mother taught me."

"So I take it the lessons with Arcadia are going well?" Serana asked, sipping at the blood laced wine Alessia had provided for her.

The girls sat at the table while their breakfast was dished out and served. Lucia nodded. "She's had no trouble keeping up with sales with me helping. She's even been able to clean out her storage room with all the time I've saved her."

Serana smiled. "That's good, Sweetheart. I'm planning on visiting Arcadia's shop today. I'll speak with her about some more advanced lessons for you."

"And," Alessia cut in, "Sofie, you and I have some things we need to do around town as well."

The smaller girl looked up from her already clean plate. Grinning, Alessia stood and refilled it. She nodded her thanks and asked, "Like what, Ms. Alessia?"

"First, you, Ms. Serana, and I need to have a little talk." Alessia noted the flinch, but smiled warmly. "It's nothing bad. It's just a talk."

Sofie nodded.

"Depending on that talk, we then need to go to Dragonsreach and speak with the steward."

The girl nodded again.

"Then we need to see about getting you some better fitting clothes. Do you still prefer the pants?" When Sofie nodded a third time, Alessia continued. "Then we will need to see Belethor. If he doesn't have anything in stock that fits, then we might have to take a trip to the Cloud District to see an old seamstress that lives there. I'd make you what you need myself, but I unfortunately don't have the time right now. We have quite a lot more to do to prepare for the next leg of our journey."

At that, Lucia straightened. "You're leaving again? So soon?"

Alessia's heart lurched at the sadness in their daughter's eyes. Serana paused as well, reaching across the table and placing her hand on Lucia's. "Not right away. Like Mama said, we have much to do still before we head out again. A few days at the very least."

"Alright." Though still unhappy with that, Lucia nodded and finished up the last of her eggs. She stood and gave everyone a quick hug. "I'm off to my lessons. We're doing fortification potions today."

Serana said, "I'll be along shortly. See you then, Sweetheart."

Lucia paused, making sure to whisper something in Sofie's ear before leaving. From Alessia's hearing it sounded like, "Say yes!"

Alessia chuckled. The girl had often voiced her desire for siblings. Now that she had a chance at that, Lucia was certainly unwilling to miss out. She'd planned on letting Sofie finish her meal, but the girl only sat quietly and expectantly looked at Alessia and Serana. They'd spoken about this in the quiet hours while Sofie slept. And again last night after… well, after. Serana looked to her, a question on who was going to start.

"So. I see you and Lucia are getting along." Alessia started.

Sofie nodded.

"And yesterday you spent some time getting to know our city. What do you think of Whiterun?"

"It's pretty. I love the big tree with the pink blossoms." Sofie smiled. "I picked one yesterday. It's sitting on the nightstand by my bed."

Alessia smiled. Not an uncommon thing for someone new to Whiterun to say. "And your room? The house?"

"I love it! I don't mind sharing a room with Lucia either. She's really nice. Last night, she let me read this book about-" The girl flinched, apparently realizing she'd said something she hadn't meant to. "I mean…"

Serana chuckled. "Werewolves?"

Sofie nodded again, a little sheepish.

"Don't worry. If you're going to stay here then you need to know about them. Alessia sometimes behaves… differently that, to you, might seem a bit strange or frightening. That book will help you understand her actions and not be so scared by them. _I_ had to read that book too when first she and I met." Serana's hand fell over Alessia's. She smiled back at her mate and intertwined their fingers. "And there are some things about vampires you're going to have to know too."

"Like you needing to drink blood?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Nope." The girl shook her head, but seemed like she had something else to add. The two adults waited patiently for Sofie to continue. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? If I wanted to be… like you? Like either of you?"

The milk Alessia had been drinking spewed from her mouth. It burned slightly and she coughed violently, Serana patting on her back in an attempt to help. When she was finally able to breathe again, she almost shouted, "Gods! No, no, no, no!"

Seeming relieved, Sofie sighed. "Not that I don't like either of you, but I don't…"

"Sofie, we would _never_ ask that of you." Serana said softly. When she continued, there was a bit of sadness in her voice. It hurt Alessia to hear, but the words needed to be said. The girl needed to hear and understand them. "Both Ms. Alessia and I were made what we are against our will. You will remain human. Understand right now, we _will not_ change you. Not ever."

The girl seemed to think this through, but eventually nodded. "Can I still stay here?"

"Of course." Both Alessia and Serana said in unison. Alessia continued. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We want this to be your home, Sofie. Us, your family. We want to adopt you formally. I already drew up the necessary paperwork and all it needs is to be delivered and approved."

Sofie was very, very quiet for a very long time. So long in fact, that both Alessia and Serana glanced towards each other. Unsure exactly what to say or do. Cautiously, Serana said, "If you'd rather not be adopted… We can set up a sort of guardianship. You can still stay here under Ms. Alessia's protection until you're old enough to-"

"You want to adopt me?" The girl practically whimpered, big teardrops running down her cheeks.

Instantly Alessia was on her feet and rounding the table, Serana on her heels. Sofie just about fell out of the chair and into Alessia's waiting arms. So small. The child was so small and thin that even without the lycanthropic strength at her disposal she would have been able to lift the child with absolutely no effort at all. Sofie buried her face in Alessia chest, big heaving sobs wracking her body. Serana carefully stroked the girl's small head, cooing softly.

It was a short while before Sofie had calmed enough to speak again. By that time Alessia had carried her to the living area and sat by the hearth with Serana at her side. Sofie sniffled a bit, then finally looked up at Alessia. "I think Papa made a good choice when he asked you to find me. I think… I think he somehow knew you were good."

Alessia smiled and wiped away what little tears remained on the girl's cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. "Is that a yes then?"

Sofie's answering grin was as big and bright at the midday sun.

* * *

The three spent a bit of time at Belethor's General Store. Not just picking through the man's stock of children clothing, but also setting up the supplies they'd need for the trip to Dragon Bridge, then north to the location indicated by the Elder Scroll. Though Alessia dreaming had given them hints, it in no way told them with any certainty what they might be facing. Except the Falmer… That they could almost guarantee would be an obstacle.

The tunnels and Dwemer ruins the creatures liked to inhabit were treacherous. Alessia own expedition down into the depths of the world had often exposed her to numerous dangers that had nothing to do with the threat of the Falmer. Starvation, dehydration, asphyxiation, poisonous fungi and a number of other things. Including the infamous traps left by the Dwemer. And there was simply no way of knowing how deeply they would have to venture. Some expeditions she'd heard of had dwelt underground for weeks. They could spend days, weeks, perhaps a whole month in those tunnels and still not find what they were looking for.

The resources they would need would take time to prepare. Especially the components Serana would need to make enough Blood Potion to get her through the task. Her wife had broached the issue during their talk last night. If they were going into a situation fraught with danger, the possible lack of food in the cave system for one, Serana did not want put Alessia at risk by feeding from her. A reasonable concern. And one that could and would be properly dealt with.

Sofie was able to find enough articles of clothing to satisfy her, and Belethor was happy to include a few more outfits in his next supply run. He was also more than willing to gather the tactical supplies they needed. As for food stuffs, a few of the vendors in the market would be more than willing to pledge an amount due be delivered in the near future. Serana's components, however, were another matter entirely.

Alessia entered Arcadia's Cauldron happy to see the place hadn't burnt down from one of Lucia's concoctions gone wrong. In fact, the store seemed to be in far better shape than when she'd been in there last. The cobwebs in the corners were cleared out. Dust and dirt were nearly non existent. The shelves and counters were stocked full. Some of the space had even been repurposed. Potted plants of various shapes and sizes lined the walls, hung from the ceiling, and took up just about every inch of spare space.

Coming up behind Alessia, Serana froze wide eyed as well. After a few moments she said, "They've been busy…"

"It appears so." Alessia agreed.

Arcadia finished with the customer she was helping then came to greet them. The woman beamed happily. "Nice to see you again, Ambassador. Lucia said you'd be coming to visit."

"Well, my wife and I wanted to see how Lucia's lessons were progressing." Serana beamed right back. "Plus I needed to speak with you about a special order I need filled."

Though the woman definitely caught the word 'wife', she only nodded. "Of course. You and your _wife_ came at a perfect time. Lucia and I were just about to…"

And Alessia was suddenly lost. Looking down at Sofie she could see the girl was struggling to keep with the conversation as well. Alessia chuckled and pat the girl on the shoulder. "It's alright, Hon. I don't understand a word of what they're saying either."

The girl giggled.

"Come on. We'll go look at the butterflies while they talk shop."

Sofie excitedly followed Alessia over to the shelves and peered into the corked glass jars at the many numerous shades of butterflies. The jars were large enough to contain not only the small creatures, but also a fair amount of habitat too. It would seem Arcadia was not only keeping the bugs alive, but also breeding them. Many of the jars were full of larvae and small cocoons. Sofie gazed at the yellow butterfly for a time before moving on to another jar containing another type of bug.

"What is that one?" Sofie pointed, careful not to touch.

"That is a Luna Moth."

The bug was resting peacefully on a small chunk of wood, not moving an inch. Sofie seemed a bit worried when she asked, "It's not fluttering around like the others. Is it sick?"

Alessia chuckled. "I don't think so, Hon. I think he's sleeping. This little guy likes to be out at night."

"Oh, he's… noct… Um, noctornial?"

"Nocturnal?"

Sofie nodded with a bit grin. "Nocturnal. That's it."

"That's very good, Sofie. Where did you learn that word?" Alessia was actually very curious. Though she had intended to inquire on the girl's schooling, she hadn't yet done so. Considering Sofie had looked over the werewolf journal, it was possible she already knew how to read.

"My Papa taught me a few words. I can kinda read, but not too well. Not like Lucia can." The girl suddenly seemed a bit shy. Almost ashamed.

Though Alessia did her best to hide it, part of her grew angry with Sofie's father for not doing right by his child in this way. An education was important but often overlooked in favor of other lessons. Though learning how to fight with a sword, or plow a field, or some other task was important, being able to read, write and count was also just as essential.

With a smile she roughed up Sofie's hair, trying to make light of the situation. "We'll get you a tutor to help you learn the basics. Lucia will help you too. And we will read a book every night before your mother and I leave for Dragon Bridge. I'll even let you pick out the book. How's that?"

Sofie paused for a moment, thinking. Then she asked, "Lucia calls Ms. Serana Mother, and you Mama?"

Alessia was taken aback for a moment, not having realized she'd called Serana 'your mother'. It had simply slipped out as if she were speaking with Lucia instead of Sofie. After a second she nodded. "I know it can be a bit confusing with two mothers, but Lucia seems to find it easier to call us two different variations of the title."

"I called my mother Mommy. At least… I think I did. I was really little when she died."

"You don't have to call us by anything you don't want to. You can keep calling us Ms. Serana and Ms. Alessia if that's easier for you." Alessia said. She didn't much care for the idea, but her feelings weren't important. Neither was Serana's. Sofie was what mattered here. What little she remembered of her own mother, her Mommy, trumped any and all things.

Alessia heart swelled when Sofie shook her head. "No. It doesn't bother me. I'll just have a Mommy, Mama and Mother."

"And a Papa. Can't forget the men here." Alessia smiled, holding back the tears of joy she felt.

Sofie giggled. "Right. And a Papa."

"What are you two giggling about over here?" Serana asked as she came up behind them.

"Oh, nothing." Alessia grinned at her wife. Suddenly she knew exactly how she would exact her revenge for this morning teasing. Or at least get a good laugh. "I was just telling Sofie about this place up near Riverwood where dozens of these moths like to gather. Remember that night not too long ago we-"

Instantly Serana's hand smacked over Alessia's mouth with a loud _slap_. It was so loud Sofie jumped and spun around to see what had happened. A slight frown on her face, Serana hissed, "Where we had a picnic and then went back to the inn for the rest of the night? Yes, I remember it. We had a nice time, but had to turn in early for the march the next day. Right?"

The warning was clear. It said, "Keep your mouth shut or else."

Chuckling, Alessia gently pried Serana's hand from her mouth and grinned wolfishly. "Yes. That time. The moths were so pretty, I thought to tell Sofie about them."

"Uh-huh." Serana's eyes narrowed, but she returned the grin with a shake of her head. "I'm going to be a while here. If you two want to go and run your own errands, Lucia and I will meet you at home for dinner."

Alessia and Sofie spent a few minutes longer with Lucia, allowing the young woman to explain to them what she'd been working on all morning. When finally ready to leave Alessia roughed up Luca's hair, much to her daughter's dismay, and kissed Serana goodbye. Sofie hugged everyone, including Arcadia, took Alessia's hand and the two left for Dragonsreach.

Serana

Serana and Lucia got home later on that evening to find the house still empty. They'd even stopped at the Bannered Mare to buy a bottle of Alessia's favorite wine to celebrate Sofie's adoption. Ysolda, the owner of the tavern, simply gave Serana the drink as a belated wedding present. That and a small basket of apple pastries for Lucia and the new addition to the family.

"I thought Alessia would never settle down." The woman had said with a broad smile. "If anyone deserves to be happy, is our Harbinger. I'm happy for you both."

A kind gesture to be expected from Ysolda. At least according to what Alessia had told her of the woman. It appeared the well wishes were abundant. Arcadia had also given them a gift. The store owner, now aware of their alchemical needs, offered to locate the components for free. Of course the very, very expensive ingredients couldn't be given away, but the price was heavily reduced for the time being. Though Serana had protested, Arcadia wouldn't hear any of it.

"Lucia has been a very large help around the shop. Business has never been better." Arcadia said. "This is the least I can do."

According to the woman, her stock did not included much of what Serana needed for the Blood Potion. It would take a few days to find a shop that did, and a few days more to get the components to Whiterun. All in all, a week at least before she could even _make_ the potions. Serana sighed heavily. It couldn't be helped. If the Falmer tunnels were as treacherous as Alessia claimed, she did not want to be stealing her wife's strength by feeding. She also wouldn't be eating the food either. That would be saved for Alessia, who actually _needed_ the nourishment to survive.

Round and round her thoughts went as Serana pretended to read a book by the hearth. Lucia had decided to go downstairs and prepare what components Arcadia did have in stock. The young woman claimed the tedious tasks were soothing and gave her time to think on things. Serana too needed the time to think, and this was the first time in a while she'd been alone with her own mind.

Something was bothering Alessia, but Serana was having difficulty putting her finger on what. It started that night at Nightgate. Something happened that Alessia was having trouble coming to grips with. Serana had been waiting patiently for her wife to open up about it, but… Either Alessia was still trying to work things through in her own, or didn't intend on saying anything. She thought it might be the former. Which was why she'd been poking at Wolf so insistently. The beast had a way of seeing things in a different light. A world of black and white. Alessia had once told her that sometimes Wolf's tendency to see through all the shades of gray helped her make difficult decisions. That had been what Serana was aiming for. Bring Wolf to the forefront of Alessia's mind and let the two talk it out.

 _It hasn't had the effect I was hoping for, but…_ Serana mused, her mind going back to the night before. A slight grin fell across her face. Not what she'd hoped for, but certainly exciting.

Still, Serana felt a bit guilty for how she'd reacted to the last will and testament. It had been an unexpected… shock. An extremely unpleasant one at that. She hadn't meant to get angry. Though Serana didn't much like the idea, she understood the need. Alessia was one to plan, to strategize, as well as protect. Making sure their family was well cared for in the event of her death was, in Alessia's mind, protecting them. Logically, it was smart. But… the very thought of losing her mate… It was just inconceivable. To be without her… Serana's heart lurched painfully. A pain that went beyond unbearable.

She'd meant what she'd said. If Alessia fell, there was a very good chance Serana would follow. Either of her own accord or from the loss. Death by heartbreak. Never in her long life had she believed such a thing was even possible. Never understood _how_ such a thing was possible. Not until now. Not until the threat of that pain was very, very real. Not until Alessia… The love of her life.

Just then the front door opened, letting in a gust of cool air. "We're home. And we have a guest."

Serana dropped the book she wasn't reading and got up to greet Alessia and the others with her. Sofie, smiling big and brightly, rushed over and practically threw herself at Serana. The girl's hair had been braided loosely and another pink Gildergreen blossom tucked behind her ear. Their guest turned out to be Frothar. The young man seemed taller than the last time she'd seen him, though in truth it hadn't been all that long.

Frothar stood beside Alessia with their arms full of packages. Before Serana could question, Lucia appeared. Instantly the young girl went to her potential future husband with the same question on her lips. The young man chuckled and explained, "They're gifts from Father. Honoring your mother's' marriage. And some of Dagny's old footwear that she grew out of or never wore. Those are for your sister."

Alessia, smiling just as broadly as Sofie, came up and carefully placed a kiss on Serana's cheek. "Hello, Love. Everything go alright at Arcadia's?"

"We might have to remain in town a bit longer than we thought, but Arcadia seemed confident she could find what we need." Serana answered as she took a few of the small, wrapped boxes and set them on the table. She chuckled as she looked at them. "Goodness. How many pairs of shoes does your sister have, Frothar?"

"Many." Frothar looked to Lucia, all smiles. "You know Dagny. Father was just going to throw these out. I thought it best for someone to get some use out of them. And I'll not have my future wife's little sister go without when we have more than we need."

Serana grinned at the young man, who leaned over and kissed Lucia on her cheek. She also watched Alessia. Her wife, though doing her best not to show it, seemed to be having trouble swallowing a snarl. Serana chuckled softly, knowing full well Alessia was doing battle with her overprotective beast.

Noticing her Mama's reaction, Lucia groaned. "Oh, come on, Mama. It's just a kiss. You and Mother kissed in front of me plenty of times."

" _We_ are also adults." Alessia countered, her voice only a bit gruff. "And we are married."

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Not the last time you were home. And that time you-"

" _And_ we're going to stop right there." Serana butt in, her voice loud enough to drown out Lucia. She stood in front of her mate, getting in close enough that their mixed scent was strong in Alessia's nose. She spoke quietly, trying to make it only so Alessia could hear. "It's fine, Love. This is normal, remember? Natural?"

Alessia's eyes flicked up and locked on Serana's. She breathed deeply, striving for calm as she nodded slowly. "Perfectly natural."

"And I'm sure Frothar is a perfect gentleman. Aren't you, Frothar?" Serana glanced to the young man, a single eyebrow raised. Not so much a question, but a warning.

Frothar stiffened, suddenly understanding the weight of his answer. Serana didn't doubt that the boy was as she had said, a perfect gentlemen, but he needed to understand just how deeply protective Lucia's Mama was. He nodded vehemently. "Yes, Ma'am. Always."

"See? Nothing to worry about." She turned back to Alessia, who was looking more in control of herself. What her wife needed was a distraction. A task to keep her hands busy while the children riffled through the many boxes of shoes, clothing, and wedding presents. "Come, Love. How about you help me with supper? I'm sure the children are hungry after their long day."

Alessia obediently followed Serana to the kitchen and started the task of cooking. It was a simple meal. Pan fried venison with a few baked potatoes and greens. The chore seemed to help calm Alessia, and eventually she stopped glancing over her shoulder to see what the children were up to. Serana leaned in, resting her head on her mate's shoulder while they worked at the stove. The deep, rumble of a thrum broke the silence.

"Thank you, Love. That was… close." Alessia muttered under her breath.

"You wouldn't have done anything." Serana bumped her hip into her wife's playfully. "You would no more hurt that boy than you would hurt Lucia."

Her wolf chuckled as she flipped one of the venison steaks in the pan. "I know. It's just comforting to know you're here to calm me down. I know I can be a bit overbearing, but you balance me out."

"Because I don't take your crap?" She teased.

"Yes." Alessia flat out laughed. "Exactly. You don't take my crap."

"And because I'm your better half?" Serana continued. "Your pretty, smart, and funny better half?"

Ignoring the sizzling steak, Alessia growled and pulled Serana bodily to her. "Mmm-hmm. You smell good too."

"I think that's the venison, Alessia."

Alessia sniffed, mouth widening into a wolfish grin. "No… I think that's you."

They kissed. Serana tried to push her mate off, but her wolf was quite persistent. Eventually she gave up on the half hearted protest and relented. After a few seconds there was a loud snort from the other side of the room. The two females chuckled, but didn't stop. When the playful gibes continued, Alessia reached for the cutting board and held it up, effectively shielding them from sight.

Lucia groaned, "See? What did I tell you? They can't be alone together for one minute without kissing. We turn our backs for just a few…"

* * *

Alessia trailed lazy kisses down Serana's bare shoulder. Her wolf's warmth at her back only added to the shiver down her spine from the feather light touches of her lips. Her heart had just finally slowed to it's normal sluggish pace. Their bonded scent mixed with the tang of Alessia's sweat filled her nostrils. A pleasant odor that soothed her even deeper into contented relaxation. Serana felt her wolf's chest vibrate in deep, satisfied thrum against her back.

"Did you get enough?" Alessia mumbled against her neck, tickling with her lips.

It sent another shiver down Serana's spine. She could still taste Alessia's blood on her tongue. Though part of her still craved the salty, earthy, sweetness, indulging would be reckless. Dangerous. Instead, Serana scooted herself closer into her mate's embrace. "Plenty."

Their night had progressed beyond dinner. As promised, Alessia had sat down with Sofie and began reading out loud to the rest of the house. At first the girl had been embarrassed by her severe lack in ability, but with encouragement from Lucia, Frothar and herself, Serana watched as her mate carefully guided their newest daughter through the first few lines. The book, selected by Lucia, was the "Yellow Book of Riddles". Despite knowing all the answers to the riddles, Lucia let everyone try guessing the answers themselves. Alessia hadn't spoiled anything either, having read the book before as well. Wouldn't even give them hints until they'd guessed wrong multiple times.

They'd just finished the last of the riddles when a guard, accompanied by Lydia, came to escort Frothar back to Dragonsreach. After Frothar bid them farewell and placed a chaste kiss on Lucia's cheek, they remained at the hearth for an hour or so reading another book. This time Sofie herself selected the title. She claimed she liked the designs on the cover. It was a child's story about a toad and a war chief's beautiful daughter. They weren't through the first chapter before both Sofie and Lucia were fast asleep, Sofie sitting in Alessia's lap while Lucia lay with her head on Serana's shoulder. The two carried the sleeping children off to bed before retiring themselves.

The moment Serana had entered their bedroom, Alessia had her pinned against the door. Her mate was a little rough in the beginning, but as things progressed the roaring blaze died down to a slow burn. They'd taken their time. In the end though, the intimacy was far greater than the previous night. Deeper. Stronger somehow. More passionate. Perfect.

Accept… that nagging feeling Serana had that Alessia was still bothered by something. Not speaking of it. Hiding it. She didn't want to confront her mate about it, but… Something said she should. They had always been honest with each other. Truth between them was just as important as their love. She'd just have to trust in that.

Before Serana could speak, Alessia said in her ear, "I think we need to destroy Auriel's Bow."

Serana flinched a bit, though it was more from the surprise her mate had spoken rather than what was said. That little surprise hit a moment later. Destroy Auriel's Bow? _That_ wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. No where near what she believed Alessia was keeping from her. Now Serana understood why her mate had been so lost in thought of late. To destroy such a weapon… The ramifications would be astronomical.

"This is what you've been keeping from me? What's been on your mind of late?" She asked softly. Alessia didn't respond verbally, but Serana felt the nod.

Slowly Serana rolled over to face her wife. Alessia's eyes were intense. Focused. They laid facing each other for a short time while Serana thought of how to have this conversation. She wasn't angry or hurt anymore. This was something her mate had taken time to consider. Carefully weigh the consequences of such an action. Serana could do the same, or at least talk it through calmly.

"I imagine you've considered what might happen should we do this? How the Dawnguard might react? What my father might do?" Serana asked.

Alessia propped herself up on her elbow, her gaze lowering down to the few inches of sheets between them. Her finger lightly traced a long line down Serana's forearm as she spoke. "The bow is just a weapon. Without blood from the Daughters of Coldharbour, it remains as such. Fuel to power his machine. Without you or your mother, Harkon can't use Auriel's Bow. So how do we combat that?"

"If me and my mother weren't here-" Serana started, but the low growl from her wife cut her off. It was anger not directed at her, she knew, but at the idea of Serana not being around. Of this world. Instead, she tried again. And tried with what Alessia's had said in mind. "If the bow was destroyed, then he would have no need to chase me or search for Mother."

 _That_ line of thinking seemed far less… self harming.

"Take away the machine and there's no need for the fuel. You and your mother are the only two known Daughters of Coldharbour in existence. Were you both to…" Alessia swallowed hard, not liking the words coming out of her own mouth. "Were you both gone, Harkon could just make more. It might take time, a lot of it, but it's possible."

Serana nodded. "Time means very little to an immortal vampire, after all. And I doubt Molag Bal would turn down a request for another ritual."

"So, destroying the weapon would remove any chance Harkon has of bringing about his prophecy."

"Alessia, you know he won't stop hunting us. We take his prophecy away, he'll kill us out of spite." Another growl and Wolf appeared in Alessia's eyes. No words need to be said for Serana to understand. Her mate wouldn't allow Father to harm either Serana or her mother. Her wolf would do whatever necessary to keep her safe. Serana closed that short distance between them, resting their foreheads together. They remained that way for a few moments before she continued. "Is it even possible to destroy such a weapon?"

Alessia paused, considering. "I don't know for certain. I've seen Divine blessed weapons, even Daedric cursed ones, break. It's possible, but I won't know anything until I can put my hands on the bow. See the workings of the enchantment for myself. Either way, I want to make it so the weapon doesn't see the light of day ever again. I'll throw it in the deepest, darkest hole I can find. Contact Meridia, if I must. Whatever it takes."

"Meridia? The Daedra?"

Alessia nodded.

"You are on speaking terms with the Daedric Prince of Life and Infinite Energies?"

"I was her champion, for a time."

Serana blinked. Her mate was Meridia's Champion? Her wife was the champion of a Daedric Prince who, from what little Serana knew about them, was an enemy of Molag Bal. Holy hell…

"Love, your eyes are about to pop out of their sockets." Alessia grinned slightly, trying and failing to hide her amusement.

Serana opened her mouth to speak, shut it, then tried again. "How did you manage to become Meridia's Champion?"

"During the civil war, a very powerful necromancer invaded Meridia's temple with a horde of fallen Stormcloak and Imperial soldiers and proceeded to perform experiments on said undead soldiers to turn them into more powerful shades. Malkoran was planning on using Meridia's artifact's, Dawnbreaker, vast amounts of energy to power a spell capable of raising the dead of Skyrim. Meridia believed he would succeed and wage war on the living. I was to go in after the necromancer and stop him." Alessia said, nonchalantly. As if saving the world was old hat. Then again, Serana figured it really _was_ old hat for her wife. That was… two… three times Alessia had admitted saving the world. Gods…

"Wait. You said 'for a time'. What happened?"

Again Alessia's eyes fell to the sheets. "Meridia and I had a bit of a… disagreement shortly after I escorted you to Castle Volkihar. Her temple is near Solitude. She contacted me during my recovery there after your father's goons roughed me up."

Serana remembered how helpless she felt during the attack. How she'd begged her father to stop the beating. He had refused, of course. His way of showing who was in control. His way of punishing Alessia for refusing him. The bastard. Serana had been angry at her father for that, but also angry at herself for doing nothing more to stop it. At that time, she and Alessia hadn't been all that close. But… even then, something deep inside Serana knew how she felt towards the wolf. She'd loved her then without even knowing she did.

"Not your fault, Love. Remember I willingly went into that castle knowing what awaited me inside." Alessia, knowing where her mind had gone, kissed her softly before continuing on. "Meridia did not approve of my actions, and sought to punish me. In her eyes, I had violated our 'contract', though I hadn't known we'd had one. She spouted some rhetoric and took the mantle back. Along with Dawnbreaker. Took it right out from it's hiding place in my basement."

"Did she hurt you?"

Serana feared the worst, but Alessia shook her head. "No. Just a good tongue lashing meant to shame and embarrass me. Eventually she'll get over it, but until then the mantle and the sword remain out of my reach. Pity. Dawnbreaker would be very useful against the Volkihar vampires."

"And you think she'll still help us?" Serana doubted it.

Alessia pursed her lips. "Well, she certainly doesn't like Molag Bal. She never went into detail as to why, but would only vaguely mention something about someone called the Vestige. Apparently the incident happened a very long time ago. Either way, her dislike of Molag Bal and her hatred of all things undead might work in our favor. If I can convince Meridia to either destroy the bow, or take it to her realm…"

"Love, that is a very big 'if'. You are married to _me_ after all. Last I checked, I'm still a vampire. Not just that, but a direct creation of Molag Bal himself. Meridia might strike us both down out of spite." Serana cringed. She could never regret marrying Alessia, but still…

Her wolf thrummed, softly stroking Serana's cheek. "Worth it. Whatever wrathful, self righteous crap Meridia unleashes… _You_ are more than worth it."

Though Serana felt the lump in her throat, she chuffed. "Charmer."

Alessia chuckled and pulled Serana to her. "That's enough talk for tonight. Sleep, and we'll discuss it more in the morning."

Serana didn't object. The hour was late and they still had much to prepare. With a contented sigh she settled in against her mate, Alessia's arms pulling her in tightly and their legs tangled together. While Serana waited for sleep, she listened to her wife's strong heartbeat and slow breathing. A balm to her worried mind. Lightened of heart, sleep came unexpectedly easy.


	34. Chapter 34: What Lies Beneath

Chapter 34: What Lies Beneath

Alessia

"You there!" Alessia called out in the commanding tone she often used as the Harbinger. "There's a shield in your hand! Use it! If Njada were truly your enemy you'd have been dead six strikes ago!"

The man in question was one of the new bloods. Wet behind the ears and far too timid for his own good. The Companions' shields expert, Njada, had been dancing around the whelp for almost an hour. Alessia had gone to Jorrvaskr to see how their new group of trainees was fairing. She arrived during the morning training session, and was none too pleased. There were three in all, two men and a woman. The woman was doing well with a bow, no doubt thanks to Aela's tutelage. The first of the two young men was also doing well, though his strength was with a large axe. Their problem was with the second of the two men, Maulg.

Alessia nodded to Njada and the two started again. She walked slowly around the two as they sparred, watching Maulg's form as he swung his practice sword and blocked with the small wooden shield. Each strike threw him off balance and opened himself up for an attack. Njada scored on his exposed backside and the man yelped painfully. At a single word, they stopped and Njada stepped back. Alessia approached the young man, who instantly puffed up his chest as if he were trying to be intimidating. Funny, considering Alessia could probably render the only slightly bigger man unconscious with a single strike. She ignored the posturing, though Wolf didn't much care for the challenge.

"Balance. You must maintain balance. Footwork is important." Alessia said as she adjusted the man's stance slightly. "Remain on the balls of your feet. Like this."

Despite the puffed up display, Moulg paid close attention as she demonstrated the stance. Though Alessia preferred not to use a shield, she had done extensive training with one. Satisfied, the two started again. This time, he managed to keep himself covered for far longer. Alessia nodded in approval. The man was young still and, with help from the other Companions, would grow in strength and experience. She just hoped he lived long enough to make it that far.

"Harbinger." A familiar female voice called from the shade of the awning. Aela sat on the table, her legs dangling over the edge as she watched the training session. Alessia knew she'd been watching, but hadn't wanted to be interrupted until Moulg was holding his own better.

"When did you get back?" Alessia asked as she approached her friend.

The female took a long swig of her mug before answering. "This morning. You?"

"Last week. Serana and I are gathering supplies for our next task." Alessia noticed the bandage on her Shield-Sister's arm. There was the scent of old blood, but nothing more. Her eyebrow raised, she asked, "Trouble?"

Aela huffed. "Some fool bandits that thought me easy prey. It's nothing serious."

A few days after they'd arrived in Whiterun, Alessia had sought Aela out at Jorrvaskr only the find the female had gone on mission. Vilkas had reported that a small band of bandits had been troubling some of the caravans on the southern roads. Aela, Farkas and a few others had gone to deal with the attacks. Apparently they had just returned to Whiterun.

Alessia's old friend looked her over carefully. "You look well, Alessia. How is your mate fairing?"

It surprised Alessia that her forbearer had even thought to ask. She hadn't really liked Serana during their first few encounters. In truth, Alessia believed Aela simply tolerated the vampire for her moonborn child's sake. She grinned as she responded. "Serana is doing well. I will tell her you asked."

"Please don't." Aela groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I don't want the vampire thinking I actually care."

Alessia's grin grew. "And here I thought you two were becoming fast friends."

Completely ignoring the jest, Aela continued. "And I also hear you have yet another addition to the family?"

"Yes. We adopted a young girl named Sofie."

Aela frowned.

"Don't make that face, Aela. She'll think you don't like her."

"I _don't_ like children."

"Liar." Alessia smirked. "You love Lucia."

The female let out a long sigh. "Because she's your daughter. And, in a sense, my niece."

"And you will love Sofie just as much. The girl wants to be a hunter." Alessia watched her Shield-Sister's reaction carefully, noting how her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. She pressed on. "I promised I'd teach her the basics on how to use a bow before Serana and I left. However… I haven't found a bow small enough for her to handle yet. And I haven't the time to make one."

Aela paused for a moment, silent and brooding. Finally, the wolf nodded to herself. "I might have something the child can use to learn. I could even show her how to _properly_ use the weapon while you and your mate are away."

 _Got you_ , Alessia made a show of considering Aela's offer.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

Aela simply glared at her. The look said, "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, you idiot."

Still grinning like the cat who'd gotten into the cream, Alessia said, "Good. Because she should be here right about…"

"Mama?" Sofie's voice echoed over the dull thud of wooden weapons clashing. Serana and the young girl were rounding the edge of the mead hall. Once she caught sight of Alessia, Sofie darted over and jumped up and down excitedly. "Is this really Jorrvaskr? I can't believe I really get to meet the Companions."

Alessia grinned down at the girl, trying and failing to calm her down. Poor Aela looked as though she were regretting her offer, but remained where she was. When Serana finally made her way over, Alessia greeted her with a light kiss on the cheek. At least half of the Companions started whistling and cheering good natured gibes, but she ignored them.

"Ambassador." Aela said in her own clipped greeting.

Serana smiled warmly at the wolf. "Nice to see you again Aela. I hope you've been well."

"Well enough." The wolf said, but her attention was on the young girl looking up at her with a wide eyed, awe filled expression. Despite her earlier statement of disliking children, Aela smiled at the child. "So, you must be our young huntress-to-be."

"My name is Sofie. Are you _the_ Aela the Huntress?" The girl asked.

Aela gave Alessia a quick, questioning glance before returning her attention back to Sofie. "I am. But you may call me Aunt Aela. Your mother is my Shield-Sister."

"Are you…" Sofie looked around as if she didn't want to be overheard. "Are you like my Mama?"

Another quick glance to Alessia, who nodded slightly. Aela's eyes remained on her Alpha for a split second more before answering. "Yes. I am."

"Mama said you saved her life. Twice. Is that true?"

"Our Harbinger gets herself into all kinds of trouble. As her forbearer, it's my job to get her out of it." Aela grinned wolfishly. "Who else is going to look after the whelp?"

The girl was aware of only some of Alessia and Aela's history. Enough that she knew Aela was her maker. It had come up the night before when Alessia told the child who she would be training with. Or at least who Alessia hoped would be training her. Instantly Sofie had become afraid, remembering that her Mama had been unwillingly turned. It had required some explaining, mostly leaving out the darker parts. By the end Sofie understood that Aela hadn't forced the lycanthropy onto Alessia, but had simply offered it to save her life after a would-be-fatal wound.

Sofie pursed her lips, thinking. "But... Doesn't that make you a grandmother, and not an aunt?"

Alessia burst out into raucous laughter at Aela's surprised, and somewhat horrified, expression. Even Serana couldn't help but laugh, though she tried to hide it behind a cough.

"Aunt will do just fine." To her credit, Aela didn't growl at the child. Though when her gaze rose to the still laughing adults, she snarled. "That's not funny. Either of you."

"Sorry, Aela." Serana snickered from behind her raised hand. "How does that old saying go? 'Out of the mouths of babes'?"

Alessia took a deep breath, trying for calm. "I was thinking more along the lines of old dogs and new-"

Aela splashed the remains of her mug in Alessia's face. Thankfully, it wasn't much.

Serana

The small room smelt of herbs and strangers things. The clothes Serana wore smelt quite the same. Since she'd been working in the downstairs alchemy station, an apron simply wouldn't do. The potency of the components she was working with clung to her normal clothes, making Alessia's more sensitive nose twitch painfully. The first time she'd come up from the basement, her wife had sneezed nonstop for hours. Instead, Serana wore a specific set of work clothes that she changed out of once her work was finished.

Beside her workspace, sitting on a table, was a gift Alessia had given her. Well, it was more _made_ for her. It was Serana's medicinal pack she used while on the road. It would be accompanying them into the depths of the world, full of Blood Potions and whatever else they might need. The gift was the new straps and latches sewn inside the pouch, designed to hold, organize and protect the delicate glass bottles. Alessia, in between meetings, her own armor and weapon repairs, and time spent with the girls, had somehow found time to create such a wonderful gift. A belated wedding present, she'd claimed.

Serana picked up the pack, her hands feeling out it's new lumpy frame. Part of her loved the gift, loved her wife's thoughtfulness, but another part of her worried at the sheer number of bottles it could hold. Alessia had kept in mind approximately how long they might need to be underground. How much of the Blood Potion she would need… Serana had no worry she could manage on the horrible stuff, but how long was it to be necessary? How deep were they going to have to go underground? She could handle rationing, but food for Alessia… Her mate required far more food than Serana needed blood. Especially if she were to be injured.

They'd talked about it the night before, after Lucia and Sofie had gone to bed. Of course Alessia had thought Serana's worry lie in the feedings. Her mate had offered to simply alternate between the Blood Potions and actual blood. That way they could conceivably double the amount of time without draining too much of Alessia's energy.

"I'm not talking about _me_. I'm worried about _you_." Serana had said. "I'm worried you'll not have enough to sustain you."

"I have done this before, Love. You needn't worry about me." Though her words were flippant, Serana noticed Alessia's foot twitch ever so slightly. And Alessia noticed she'd noticed. Her wolf sighed and tugged her hands through her mussed hair. "It's not the food that worries me. We'll come across edibles every now and again, and make due. It's the Falmer that worry me."

Alessia went on telling horror stories about whole expeditions going missing on account of the creatures. Journals left behind detailing 'ghostly white faces' watching them from the darkness. The distant screaming of their fellow explorers echoing out of the deep. Many a time Alessia stumbled upon a deserted camp only to later find it's owners in various states of death. None of which she cared to repeat.

"With just the two of us, it will be easier to slip through unnoticed." Alessia had said. "But also… if we are discovered, just the two of us won't be enough to fend them off. We must be careful."

Serana's mind came back to the present, her standing there holding the altered pack in the basement laboratory. It was a worrisome time, but she felt confident her wife knew what to do. She'd just have to put her faith and trust in Alessia. Not hard, but still. Serana sighed, clearing her thoughts of doom and gloom, and smiled at the pack. A belated wedding present… Though she'd tried to think of something to gift Alessia, nothing seemed quite right. The wolf _had_ everything under the sun. Which begged the question: what do you give someone who had everything?

Her mate loved reading, but again, had a huge assortment of books in their personal library. The armory was stocked full of supplies and tools, so nothing was needed there. The enchantment laboratory was also well stocked. Aside from their wedding bands, Alessia never wore jewelry. Likewise, her attire was almost always practical, so she probably wouldn't appreciate any fancy new boots or tunics. Something elaborate wasn't necessary, since her wife was a fairly simple female. A good meal or a fine wine was more than enough to…

Serana paused. Food. It was so simple, so perfectly simple. Despite all her wealth and power, Alessia was easy to please. A fine meal and a bottle of her favorite wine… It would mean more to her mate than any bits or baubles ever could. But… Serana didn't just want to cook a meal and be done with it. It wasn't at all special since they cooked and ate together all the time. No. That simply wouldn't do. Perhaps there was a skilled culinary expert to be had in Skyrim. Or even in a neighboring land. It would require some searching, but Serana felt confident it could be done. Maybe she'd enlist some of Ysolda's help.

"Mother." Lucia's voice called from the stairs. "Mama says supper is ready."

"Alright. I'll be up in a minute, Sweetheart." Serana answered, putting a pause on her planning.

She carefully tidied up the workplace, corking bottles and putting out the small burners. She'd made enough of the Blood Potion to last at least a week. By the end of their stay in Whiterun, which was only a few days from now, she would be well prepared. And not only for her own needs. Serana had no idea what awaited them down in the depths. So she had created a slew of tonics, potions, fortifications, and many others. Including the Silver Poisoning Potion. Gods forbid they needed it, but Serana would not have a repeat of Volkihar Castle.

Their meal consisted of a hearty stew and freshly baked bread, followed by an evening sitting around the hearth and reading aloud to each other. Over the past week, Sofie had improved tremendously in her reading. Thanks in part to Serana and Alessia's teaching. Her mate had already set up a tutor for their youngest daughter while they were away, teaching not only letters, but numbers as well. Though Sofie hadn't much liked the idea of school, Alessia made it a requirement if she were to allow Aela to teach Sofie archery. After that, the girl had agreed.

Alessia nightmares had grown few and far between, though she was constantly awoken in the middle of the night by some vision brought on by the Elder Scrolls. Often Serana was awakened by the sudden jolt in the body at her side. Much like the night in Nightgate, her wife remained disoriented for a short while, looking about their bedroom as if she were struggling to tell the difference between reality and dreaming. The two remained awake for a time after, talking over what Alessia had seen. The knowledge gleamed wasn't anything new. Just repeats of the Ice Castle, the Falmer, and the old rope bridge. However, on their last night at home, Alessia dreamed of a large forest surrounded on all sides by sheer rock walls. And a lake crusted over with thick ice with something large and ancient casting a shadow up from the deep water.

That night it had taken Serana far longer to calm her mate down. Wolf hated the water. Though Alessia could swim quite well, her beast simply wasn't capable. Something about the density of her bones made her sink like a stone. It had happened only once, the near drowning. And since then Alessia avoided the water completely. The fact she'd gotten into the dinghy when they'd first met was a miracle. They'd made love almost every night since arriving at Whiterun, sometimes twice, but on that night Serana used her body a third time to distract Wolf from her fears. Made the beast lurking under her mate's skin focus entirely on her, and only her. When finally Alessia was fast asleep, Serana kept watch over her for a time before allowing herself the much needed rest.

Alessia had taken her again that morning, knowing full well it would probably be the last time she could safely do so for a good long while. Serana savored the touch, stowing it away for when things got rough and it was needed in the near future. Her mate was attentive, loving, careful, but also ravenous. She took her time, expressing her love and devotion in each move of her body. Serana did the same.

Afterward, breakfast with their girls was a hearty one. Both she and Alessia tried to appear cheerful while both Lucia and Sofie were obviously a bit sad. Lucia pushed a bit of uneaten egg around on her plate. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, Little One." Alessia answered honestly. "There is no way to tell this time."

"Will this time be very dangerous?" She asked.

Her mate sighed, but not out of aggravation. "You know there's always danger, Lucia. I imagine this will be no different."

Both girls frowned down at their plates.

"That said, I promise to get both your mother and I home safely." Alessia smiled warmly, despite Serana knowing the pain it caused her. There was always a chance things could go wrong. Alessia's amendment to her will said as much, but her mate would never admit it to their daughters. "Until then, I expect you both to be on your best behavior."

They both nodded.

"Lucia, work hard and focus on the tasks Arcadia gives you. Sofie, focus on your studies and try to keep up with your Aunt Aela's teachings. Both of you, make your mother and I more proud than we already are." Again, both girls nodded solemnly. Alessia grinned again, this time much less forced. "And try not to worry. Remember who your Mama is."

For once, that fact didn't help. At least not at first. With an encouraging touch from Serana, Alessia set into another story when things were far, far worse for her. The tale wasn't a long one, but her mate often made light of her plight. Joking and making herself look the fool simply to get the girls laughing. They did, eventually. Which, as Serana remembered, was a requirement before Alessia left home for any stretch of time.

Later, after their goodbyes, while on the road westward, Serana asked, "Was that story you told the girls true? Did one of the mages at the college really turn you into a cow?"

"For a few hours, yes. A horse before that. And a goat before that." Alessia looked over, grinning at the look on Serana's face. "She turned me back."

"Obviously. But how was that worse than the Volkihar vampire threat?"

Alessia cringed and muttered, "One of the more senile mages tried to milk me."

Serana threw back her head laughing.

* * *

It took a few days to reach Rorikstead, and another few days more to travel the roads north up the Karth River. The terrain looked similar since the two had traversed the path to Dragon Bridge before. They remained hidden and camped rather than stay in the Rorikstead inn. Alessia thought it best since Harkon probably had people combing the area around the northern coast. Serana agreed. Better to be overly cautious than to be caught unawares.

It was wet and raining when they finally reached the outskirts of Dragon Bridge. Neither one really wanted to enter the town, but they needed to restock their food supplies before heading into the hills. Alessia didn't say it, but Serana noted her unease. Since their crossing of the Karth River, her mate had steadily grown tense. When questioned, she denied anything was wrong. Serana persisted, eventually getting Alessia to admit to a sort of "pull" directly west. A sort of low vibration that tugged at her senses.

According to what Alessia knew of the area due west of Dragon Bridge, there were few places even worth mentioning. Mor Khazgur, an orc stronghold, was the only habitable place she knew about. The clan chief, Larak, would welcome them to stay for a time should they ask. It was even possible to question the orcs of anything interesting in the area. Quite possible they would have come across a large ice castle, a frozen lake, or a Falmer cave in their hunting excursions. Though Alessia tried not to bother the reclusive clan, she was considered Blood-Kin and would be allowed inside the stronghold walls.

Destination set, the two left the small civilization and guided Jasa off road. Night came quickly, forcing them to camp for another night before continuing westward. Snow fell during the night. Serana watched it fall while Alessia rested in the small tent at her back. The firelight had died hours before, and she had let it. The moon was bright, casting a ghostly white light on the small frozen flakes as they tumbled to the earth. It was lovely. Peaceful. Quiet.

Serana took the still moment and let her mind wander, thinking about all the things she and her mate had done and all the things they still needed to do. Though she'd pondered Alessia's words those weeks ago often, and though she understood them, Serana still wasn't sure destroying Auriel's Bow was a wise decision. Or even at all possible. She knew the weapon was powerful, supposedly wielded by the Aldmeri God, Auri-El, himself. Dexion had confirmed it that first time in Dragon Bridge after he'd recovered some from his ordeal. According to the mer pantheon, Auri-El, or Auriel, was the Elven variant of Akatosh, the chief God of the Nine Divines.

As such, his bow was exactly as Alessia had said… Divine. No matter which pantheon one believed in, man or mer. What she hadn't figured out yet was how Auriel's Bow fell into the Tyranny of the Sun. Skyrim, being Nordic lands, probably wouldn't contain many tomes relating to the Elven Gods. Even Alessia hadn't known anywhere nearby that would. The massive library at Dragonsreach hadn't boasted anything useful, and anyone Serana asked grew agitated at the mere mention of such a blasphemous tome. So, despite her efforts, there was nothing to be learned on Auriel's Bow aside from what little the Elder Scrolls had gleamed. Try as she might, Alessia couldn't recall anything from her visions beyond their current destination.

Though her mate seemed fairly decided on destroying the weapon, Serana would reserve a decision until they knew more. There was still a good chance Auriel's Bow was key to stopping her father. If so, then Alessia wouldn't have to risk Meridia's wrath again. While Alessia assured her that the Daedric Prince was benevolent, Serana thought the being indifferent at best. Only caring about their plane of existence, and the mortals within, to aid when the undead were a threat. Otherwise, the plight of mortals went unheard or unanswered.

Still, Alessia thought she could persuade the Daedra to help, even if Serana believed it to be a lost cause. Serana sighed heavily and pushed the disagreement aside to be poked and prodded later. For now, she would watch the snowfall and try her best to remain positive. Despite her doubts, despite her mate's fears, they would find a way through the webs and tangles of this prophecy. After all, this is not the first of its ilk the fabled Dragonborn had encountered. She'd overcome then, and Serana was confident her mate would do so again.

Alessia

"Thank you for seeing us, Chief Larak. My wife and I very much appreciate your clans hospitality." Alessia lowered her head, a slight bow to show her respect and appreciation to the orc.

Chief Larak was a very large individual for his kind. Even taller than her own height, which was also uncommon for a Nord. The orc chief was a slightly grayish-green color, common for this particular clan. Long, dark, scraggly hair grew on his skull and chin. His smashed in nose, broken numerous times, had a gold hoop in it. Likewise showing signs of brawling, Larak's fairly impressive tusks were chipped. Despite his gruff appearance, the chief smiled broadly, the look reaching his eyes. He was tough, but also very kind. At least where Alessia was concerned.

"Of course I welcome you into my home. You are Blood-Kin." Chief Larak lowered his head, also granting Alessia the respect he believed she deserved. And again, he bowed to Serana. "You and your first wife. I am happy for you, Dovahkiin. We wish you many winters of marriage and many, many children."

"Thank you, Chief Larak."

They'd been welcomed into the stronghold walls quickly, though many of the orcs were uneasy towards Serana. It was only because of Alessia's presence and status that they even allowed the female near the clan's home. Chief Larak had been seated just outside the longhouse watching a pair of his kinsmen square off against one another. Upon getting closer, Alessia realized it was the chief's two children, Borgakh, the elder daughter, and Olur, the younger son.

The chief offered them to sit and called for drink and food. "Tell me, how is your first born?"

"Lucia is well. As is our second daughter, Sofie."

"Two? You are quite fortunate to have so many so soon." The orc chief nodded to himself, as if he'd said something and was agreeing with himself. "Let us hope they both grow big and strong so that one may challenge and defeat you one day."

"I can only hope." Alessia agreed simply to be polite. She noted how Serana's eyes narrowed and looked at her. Not wanting to insult their host, Alessia mouthed that she'd explain later. Her mate, though still unsure, seemed content enough to wait.

"Enough pleasantries, Dovahkiin. What brings you to Mor Khazgur? Surely not to ask my permission for a second wife? Though I greatly approve of such a match, you know my Borgakh is promised to another chief. Giving her to you would cause much discord with the other clan. Nor can I offer my son, Olur. He is to become chief once he grows strong and kills me." The chief grunted. "Perhaps you might challenge the other clan's chief and claim Borgakh for yourself. He is strong, but you are better."

The fighting pair paused, both glancing at their father. Borgakh, decidedly beautiful among her people, seemed a bit surprised. The orc female and Alessia had spoken often of her wish to both be free of the familial duties of marrying someone she didn't wish, and also her strong desire to please her family and go through with the arranged marriage regardless. They were good friends, but nothing more than that. Alessia tensed at the sudden surge of possessive anger coming from her mate. Of course she would refuse, even if there were no relationship with Serana to speak of, but needed to do so without insult. "I am not here for a second wife, Chief Larak, though I thank you for the offer. That said, I might need Borgakh's assistance."

Chief Larak grunted again, but Alessia knew the orc well enough to know it wasn't threatening. More as a statement of understanding and permission for her to continue.

"My wife and I are on a mission to stop the recent vampire attacks." Alessia explained. "Has your clan had any issues of late?"

The orc grunted again. "Not for many moons. After the first attack, our warriors chased them northward. Since then our hunters have seen no signs of their return to our lands."

At least there hadn't been any recent sighting of the Volkihar vampires in the area. Alessia's relief was probably visible in her expression and tone. "Would you be willing to provide us with a guide for a short while? Your hunters know this forest best, and we need to get somewhere quickly and unseen by anyone."

"Where is it you need to go?"

Alessia paused, searching for that low hum that she'd been following since Whiterun. "It's somewhere to the south. Not too far, I think."

"That is deep woodlands. Treacherous for those who do not know their way. It was wise of you to come to my clan for guidance." The Chief looked to the south, thinking. "Very well. Borgakh and a few others will take you to where you need to go at first light. For now, my stronghold is open to you. Eat, drink and rest. Tomorrow will come soon enough."

The two remained within the stronghold walls. Though they had been offered a place in the longhouse to sleep, Alessia had politely refused in favor of a bedroll outside by the fire. When Serana questioned her about it, Alessia explained there was no privacy inside the longhouse. The only orc with his own room was the chief and his two wives, and the other orcs tended to snore quite loudly. All of them.

"You snore loud enough. No need to add to it." Alessia joked, earning her a good slug in the arm.

"You're terrible." Serana hissed, but there was laughter in her eyes. They settled into their bedrolls and were quiet for a time. Finally Serana rolled over to face Alessia. "So, the chief's daughter, huh?"

Fully expecting the question, Alessia turn her head with one eyebrow raised. Serana's tone was jovial, so she wasn't too worried her mate had taken Larak's offer seriously. As such, Alessia grinned. "Jealous?"

"Well, you seem to have quite a number of admirers vying for your attention. First Aela, then Hrongar, Astrid, Narri…"

"Attention, yes. But they don't have my heart." Alessia lost the teasing tone, meaning every word. "I married _you_ , remember?"

Still keeping the teasing tone, Serana's raised her own eyebrow. "I mean, you could take a second wife. I'm sure Borgakh wouldn't mind at-"

Alessia cut off her mate's words with her lips. Serana chuckled, slightly muffled, but quickly gave in and opened her mouth. Alessia groaned at the taste of her mate, a deep thrum echoing up from her chest. Though she hungered for more, they were out in the open with orc guards on patrol. Reluctantly, she pulled away, but was satisfied she'd gotten her point across. Not to her surprise, Serana was looked up at her with a mischievous grin on her smug face.

"You wanted me to do that, didn't you?" Alessia growled.

Her mate chuffed. "I've gotta keep you on your toes somehow. And remind you that you are _mine_."

"I don't want anyone else." She felt Wolf awaken, pushing at the edges of her control. Whispering to take. To claim. Wolf didn't care if anyone saw. Didn't care one bit.

Serana chuckled again, purring slightly as she settled deeper into her bedroll. "Good."

* * *

Morning came quickly and, as promised, Borgakh led a small number of orc hunters to escort Alessia and Serana into their southern woods. The progress was slow, but steady. Despite Alessia's wishes to take her along, she thought it best if Jasa remained with the orcs. Chief Larak swore to the mare's safety and care. Even went so far as to promise the horse would sleep within the longhouse at night. Though Alessia said that was unnecessary, Larak would hear none of it. Jasa was an honored guest and would be treated as such.

"Might I ask what it is that interests you in our southern territory?" Borgakh asked as they walked.

Alessia had been listening to the inner vibration for guidance. It was slowly growing stronger as they traveled southward. Borgakh's question had caught her off guard, but Serana answered in her stead. "Something to help us defeat the Volkihar vampires."

The female orc remained quiet for a few moments, taking short glaring glances at Serana. Her mate's tone hadn't been rude, but there was definitely an edge. Though Alessia knew it was because they couldn't reveal what it was they were after, Borgakh would take it differently than intended. And she obviously did.

"My father meant no insult by offering me to your wife, vampire. Both he and I understand that orc ways are not _your_ ways. Your wife is safe from me." The female orc's tone was clipped with a hint of venom, but Serana didn't rise to the bait.

"You misunderstand me. We do not wish to involve your clan any further than we already have. It might put you at risk to know what it is we seek." Serana said calmly, though her next words revealed her territorial nature. "As for the other issue, _my_ wife has no wishes for a second wife… or a mistress."

Alessia cleared her throat, trying to draw attention away from the growing tension. "Chief Larak said you are going to another clan, Borgakh. Does this mean you accepted the invitation?"

"I do not know. If I accept, I will be the first wife to a new chief in the north. As my father has said, he is strong and would provide well for me and what children we have. It is a good match."

"But is that what _you_ want, my friend?" Alessia pushed, trying to keep her voice from being overheard by the other orc hunters. Though it wasn't exactly changing the direction of the conversation, perhaps it would ease Serana's mind.

If Borgakh did as she was told, both clans would reap the benefits. Mor Khazgur would receive supplies and goods in trade, and the northern clan would receive a breeding female for their chief. Though Alessia didn't much care for the ways of the orcs, it was as Borgakh said. It was _their_ way.

The orc female hesitated for a moment before answering. "The northern clan's chief is still young. Still unbloodied and untested. I am not required to give my answer until he has challenged and killed his father in order to become chief. But it will be soon, I think."

"Does your father know of your… reservations?" Alessia asked, noting her mate's reaction. Serana was seeming to finally understand the female's predicament, and Alessia's desire to help without the involvement of marriage.

Borgakh sighed heavily. "I believe that is why he offered me to you. Giving me an opportunity to escape without shame or insult. Should I truly have wished to challenge the vampire for the honor of becoming your wife, or even your second wife, I would have done so. I do not."

Alessia laughed at the expression on her friend's face. The orc female would have turned green were she not already so naturally. "Am I that ugly?"

"Forgive me, Alessia. You are a true friend and skilled warrior, but…" Borgakh cringed visibly. "I would not mate with you for all the gold in Skyrim."

This time it was Serana who burst out laughing. I appeared her mate had finally let go of her jealousness. Alessia frowned at her wife, which made Serana laugh all the harder. Ignoring the female, Alessia turned back to Borgakh. "You know my previous offer still stands. You can come work with the Companions and send what you make back home to Mor Khazgur. Both you and your clan would prosper. The Companions could use a warrior with your skills."

"I would not do well in a city, my friend. I am not my father."

True. Chief Larak served in the Imperial Legion as a young orc before he became chief. He often spoke of his time among humans, and used what he learned in his everyday life as leader of the tribe. Borgakh, on the other hand, preferred trees and mountains as opposed to cobbled roads and buildings.

"What about as a temporary solution until we can think of something else?" Alessia offered. "Eventually I hope to start a Fighting Academy outside the city walls. You could serve in the Companions until I hire you as an instructor at the school. You could even have your own hut in the hills for when you're not teaching."

That seemed to perk the female's interest. "Me? Teach? At _your_ school?"

"Why not? You're one of the best fighters I've met. And I'm sure your father wouldn't object."

"No, he would not." Borgakh thought for a moment. "Though the northern chief might."

"And he can take it up with Larak or myself." Alessia countered. "After all, he's not chief yet. Nor are you _his_ yet."

Borgakh thought some more. "I will… think on your offer and speak with my father on the matter. I think he will approve of the arrangement."

"See? Problem solved." Alessia grinned. "And you wouldn't have to marry such an ugly human after all."

"I doubt you could handle a second wife anyway." The orc grinned a large toothed grin at Alessia, then nodded towards Serana. "That one is probably a handful."

"Well, she-"

"Finish that sentence, Love." Serana said coolly, a hint of playful warning in her voice. "I dare you."

Borgakh laughed.

Serana

They walked the remainder of the day, following Alessia's Elder Scroll given guidance. It was rough terrain and Serana was glad they'd asked the orcs for help. Borgakh was quite knowledgeable of the area and knew ways of traversing through the most dangerous natural obstacles. Despite her earlier, though slightly misguided, dislike of the orc, Serana found she actually quite liked the stalwart female. Though she joked with Alessia heartily, Borgakh was respectful and fairly soft spoken.

'Puny human' seemed to be her favored title for Alessia. The orc female was much, much shorter than Alessia, but far stalker. Heavier built and muscular. Serana had no doubt that should the two ever come to blows, her mate would have a very hard time overpowering such an opponent. Which, apparently, was how the two had first met. While they walked, Alessia told Serana about how she'd won a brawl with Chief Larak and immediately thereafter been challenged by Borgakh. They'd battled for hours, but eventually ended in a draw with both fighters exhausted.

Alessia suddenly stopped speaking, froze in place and seeming to focus on something internal. Immediately, Serana was at her side. Before she could ask what was wrong, her mate twitched and the lost look in her eyes disappeared. She swallowed hard and looked about herself, seeming a bit confused. "That was… odd."

"Are you alright, my friend?" Borgakh asked, a bit concerned. "Do we need to return to the stronghold?"

"No. I just…" Alessia looked about again, eyes not sure what to focus on. "I have no memory of this place, and yet… I feel as though I've been here before."

Serana looked about as well. They were in a slight incline. The rocky hillside didn't seem at all exceptional or noteworthy. Sure, their path up to it had been difficult to spot, but their surroundings was densely wooded forest. Even the hunters seemed confused. This area wasn't anything special.

"There." Alessia pointed to a specific group of shrubs and overgrowth.

The orc hunters just stared between one another before Borgakh commanded, "Go."

After a few minutes of clearing brush, an opening in the rocks revealed a cave. Though little light penetrated its depths, Serana could see well enough to know it went far. She looked to Alessia, who nodded slowly. "This is where we part ways, Borgakh."

Borgakh glanced into the darkness. "Perhaps I should go with you, Alessia."

"Thank you, but no. Serana and I must go in alone." Though the orc didn't look at all pleased, she nodded to Alessia. Her mate stepped inside a ways, stopping just within the light before turning back. "Thank your father for me. And try not to worry. We'll be fine."

"Aye. Good luck." Borgakh grunted, and said nothing more as Serana followed her mate into the darkness.

They traveled down for a long time, each sloping step echoing into the distance. Though they had seen no sign of any dangers, Alessia drew her sword. The sound of running water reached Serana's ears, but she paid it no mind. The tunnel walls were covered in thick moss and glowing mushrooms. The light was dim, but welcome.

Without warning, Alessia froze mid step. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Serana asked as she drew even with her mate. Alessia said nothing, but pointed a few yards ahead of them. It took a moment for Serana to notice what caused her mate's exclamation. Ghostly white shapes stretched out over the opening they were to take. Thin spider silk. Serana sighed and unintentionally rolled her eyes towards Alessia. "Are you kidding me?"

Still Alessia said nothing.

"Why are you so afraid of spiders?" Serana asked in a low whisper.

"They're _giant_ spiders. How are you _not_ afraid of them?" Just then, a high pitched warbling shriek echoed from behind the spider web. Both females jumped but only Alessia shivered a bit. Even so, it didn't stop the wolf from smirking at Serana as if to say, "You're scared too. Admit it."

"They just surprised me is all." Serana huffed and marched forward.

"Uh-huh."

Serana carefully and quietly pushed through the webbing happy not to find said "giant" spider waiting for her on the other side. The room was, as expected, full of silken webs. Not much could be seen on the stone walls aside from jagged bits of rock hanging from the ceiling. Also hanging from the ceiling were obvious signs of a successful hunt. Large, cocoon like, sacks hung from thin strands of webbing. The largest being man sized and the smallest perhaps the size of a large Skeever. What little light inside the room came from an opening in the center of the chamber. If she listened closely enough, a light breeze could be heard blowing down through it. Quite possibly it was how the spiders got in and out of the underground tunnels from the surface.

A low scratching noise came from one side of the chamber. Alessia stepped a bit closer to the sound, but paused only a few steps from it. Using the very tip of her sword, she pulled a small section of the webbing aside. Behind the web was a small tunnel, no more than a foot in diameter. Slowly, Alessia allowed the webbing to stretch back across the opening. Making no sound, her wolf inched away from the hole and to Serana's side.

In a low whisper, Alessia said, "It's a burrow."

"A what?" Serana hissed.

At the sharp sound, the scratching noise came again. Only this time it was from more than one direction. Alessia shook her head violently and pressed her finger to her lips, begging Serana to be silent. After a moment, the noise quieted down into silence. Alessia whispered again through clenched teeth, "It's a bloody nest."

"How many are there?" Serana strained to hear, but couldn't quite pick out the number.

Alessia shivered, her eyes circling about the entire room. When her wide eyes returned to Serana's, there was no need to say anything more. Trying to convey her question without words, she raised her shoulders and looked about frantically. Her mate seemed to understand, and pointed to the opposite end of the chamber. Then again, pressed her finger to her own lips.

Silently, Serana followed her mate. She was careful to place her foot exactly where Alessia placed her own. Now that they were trying to be quiet, each step seemed unbelievably loud. Stepping over rocks, cocoon sacks, corpses, bones and skulls of all shapes and sizes was severely nerve wracking. But Alessia led them through the chamber without notice and exited into the tunnel on the other side. More cobwebs. More bones. More sacks. The deeper they went, the stickier the web became. Eventually it was a serious task to take even a single step. At one point Serana became so stuck, Alessia had to cut her free.

Suddenly, there was a dull _thud_ followed by a short scraping sound from up ahead. Their path split off into two different directions. The first was straight ahead, relatively free of spider silk, and the second was to their left. That path sloped further downward than the first. However, it was the first path ahead where the sounds had come from. It repeated again, only this time Serana saw what had made the sound. It was a cocoon sack about the size of a small child. It even had a single pale arm sticking limply outside the restraining web. The sack hit the ground about the center of the path, then slowly retreated back around the corner and out of sight. This repeated two more times, and Serana couldn't quite understand what it meant.

Alessia apparently, did. Her wolf leaned back a bit and whispered a single word that sent shivers down Serana's spine. "Fishing."

Her mate motioned for them to take the descending path to the left. As if their "fisher" had seen the motion and understood it's meaning, a low cry echoed from the small sack. It even twitch a bit, struggling helplessly and pitifully in its sack. Whatever it was it was still alive, if barely. It indeed sounded like a small child, an infant, crying for help. The sound froze both Serana and Alessia in their tracks. A hesitation that within the next few heartbeats they regretted. The false cry had been a rouse, a clever lie, to keep them exactly where they were a moment longer.

The strike came from out of nowhere. One second she was standing behind Alessia, and the next her mate was on the ground struggling to keep herself from being pulled into an unseen burrow. The spider which held her was the size of a sheep. Fangs bit down on Alessia boot and its many legs tugged her deeper into the hole. Serana pounced on her mate, desperately trying to free her from the monster's grasp. Behind them, the Fisher had dropped its rouse and skittered around the corner towards them. The thing was a thing of nightmares. It was the biggest, ugliest arachnid Serana had ever seen. At least as big as a wagon. Maybe bigger.

Finally, the smaller spider lost its hold on Alessia's boot. Her mate kicked at the creature, striking it hard enough that it retreated down the hole. Serana pulled them to their feet just as the massive Fisher came bearing down upon them. Alessia slashed her sword, the blade cutting into one of the Fisher's legs. The thing screeched in pain and flinched away, giving them the opening they needed.

"Go!" Alessia shouted. Serana obeyed and darted into the descending path with Alessia on her heels.

It was a narrow tunnel filled with obstacles that Serana stumbled over in the dimness and panic. Alessia behind her fared no better. The Fisher behind her, though still swift enough to keep pace, was far too large to fit into the tunnel easily. Frustrated, the spider shrieked loud and long. Suddenly, bones, webs, and silk sacks were not the only things the two were tripping over. Dozens of smaller spiders began scurrying out of their burrows and into Serana's path. Many fell to her magic, and many more to Alessia's sword, but still more came.

The opening came suddenly, and Serana skid to a halt before falling into a deep chasm. Alessia right behind was almost not so lucky. Serana snagged her wife's armor strap just in enough time to slow her down. Behind them, more and more shrieking echoed from the tunnel. Without a word, Alessia pulled a small scroll from her belt pouch. It was very, very small. Unrolled it would be no bigger than her entire hand, fingers and all. Within seconds, her mate had uttered a single word then tossed the scroll into the tunnel.

"Back." Alessia pushed Serana a bit away from the mouth of the opening, covering her with her own body.

A loud _whoosh_ sounded, as well as a bright burst of flames, shot out of the opening. When Serana opened her eyes and looked, her mouth hung open in surprise of what she saw. Fire had begun to consume the cobwebs and what little remained of the spiders themselves. Even the Fisher had been unable to escape the blast. The giant spider, bits of it already burning away, was wedged in the tunnel only a few feet from the opening. It was still alive, twitching and hissing, but it wouldn't be so for much longer.

Alessia crept forward and finished off the beast with her sword, plunging it deeply into its head. The Fisher stopped squirming instantly and relaxed into death. When she straightened, her wolf shivered all over again. "I _hate_ spiders."

Serana didn't argue. Though this wasn't her first encounter with the things, and certainly not her last, she would have never guessed they held such clever intelligence. The Fisher had set a trap for them, and when that fell through, it adapted a new plan. Distract it's prey long enough for another of it's ilk to carry out a sneak attack. Unbelievable.

The fire kept eating away at the webs and Serana asked, "What was that scroll you used?"

"Something Farengar and I have been working on. It works much like your rune traps, only a word is used to trigger it, and the activation is delayed depending on the spell. A timed explosion essentially." As Alessia spoke, she began hacking away at the Fisher's exposed leg. The piece she cut away was about the size and width of her arm.

"What's that for?" Serana asked.

Alessia lifted the leg with a smile. "Dinner."

"You're joking."

"What? Never had spider before?"

Serana grimaced at the hairy thing. "It's little more than gray boogers."

"It's a lot like crab legs really. Though hate most seafood, crab isn't so bad." Her mate chuckled, looking over the leg herself. "Plus, I like the irony. He wanted to eat us for dinner… now the tables have turned."

"And you think we're going to have time to cook it?" Serana asked, her eyes going to the cobweb covered tunnel beside them. The flames still ate away at the sticky substance. As a result, thin streams of smoke came from a number of small cracks and openings in the rocks.

Alessia eyed the rock wall too. "The smoke and fire will drive the spiders off for a while. And now that the big one is dead, I think the lesser spiders will think twice before attacking us again. That said, I would like to find a more defendable spot to rest."

They continued on the ledge path down into the dark. Eventually the ledge grew thinner and thinner to the point where they could no longer walk side by side. When finally they found said "defendable spot" it was hours later. Though Serana would have thought a fire inside the cavern unwise, Alessia seemed to have no qualms. The space was open enough that the smoke wasn't a problem, it disappearing into the dark easy enough. Burnable material, however, she did think would be a problem. But, again, Alessia seemed to have thought of that as well. Aside from the timed explosion scroll, her mate pulled out yet another scroll that burned without flint or tinder.

Though Serana had planned on not partaking of their food stores during their time underground, Alessia coaxed her into trying the spider leg. She would have still refused had her mate not pointed out there was more than enough fresh meat for her to eat her fill, and still they hadn't dipped into the rations. The bite had been small, testing. But Alessia had been correct. The spider boogers, once cooked, resembled crab meat. And was actually not as bad as she'd expected. It was food after all, and Alessia would need to preserve all she could of their rations.

After that, Serana refused the meat and sated herself with a small mouthful of Blood Potion. It tasted like dirt in comparison to the real thing, but it couldn't be helped. They slept in turns for a short while, one keeping watch while the other laid down next to the fire. Once on the move again, their path continued down deeper and deeper. Alessia remained on high alert for the scratching of spider legs, but also for something else. Serana guessed it was the pale faced "ghosts" from the nightmares. The Falmer. Though she was curious about the creatures, but wasn't too keen on actually seeing one. Especially not now.

They were walking through a particularly dark tunnel about four yards across and likely three times that high. Large stalactites hung from the ceiling with water dripping from their tips. The sound of the drip echoed off the stones, breaking the silence that seemed far too heavy. Lost in thought, Serana didn't see Alessia suddenly go still. At least not until she bumped right into her.

A little surprised, Serana let out a small gasp. When she calmed, that was when she notice her mate hadn't even noticed her blunder. Worried, Serana touched Alessia's shoulder. "Alessia?"

It took a moment for her wolf to respond. When she did, it was in a tone barring all expression. "That's it."

"What?" Serana looked around. "What's 'it'?"

"You don't hear it?"

Serana paused, listening carefully until she finally noticed the dripping sound. "The water?"

"Yes." Alessia responded, monotone. "It's the same as the dream."

Without another word, Alessia began walking towards the sound. Serana followed, keeping a careful eye on her mate. The way she was acting reminded her of when they were in the Ancestor Glades. The slow staggering steps of one sleepwalking. The cave became much like the one Alessia described in her dream. Even the sounds were the same. Predominantly the echo of the dripping water. Things went on like that until Alessia stumbled and almost fell. That was the last straw. Serana tugged on her mate's sword belt, pulling her to a stop and got into her path. Alessia eyes were focused on something that wasn't in that cave with them. Something in a distant dream and beyond.

"Alessia, look at me." Serana said, putting her face directly before Alessia's face and a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. There was no response. Just a sudden pressure on her hand from Alessia attempting to continue forward. A little panicked, Serana grabbed her wife's face and pulled her gaze downward. "Love, _look_ at me."

The lost look in Alessia's eyes vanished in an instant. Her eyes came into focus and gazed down at Serana with no small amount of confusion. "Huh?"

"Are you back?" Serana asked.

"Back? Did I go somewhere?"

"You tell me."

Alessia glanced around the cave, still looking a bit lost and confused. "How did we get here?"

"You don't remember?" Worried, Serana placed a hand on her mate's forehead. There wasn't any fever, though Alessia tended to run a bit warmer than most people.

Her mate suffered Serana's fretting for a time while she thought. "Last I remember… I was looking up at the stalactites and thinking how bad it would be if the roof started to cave in on us."

"Now that's a happy little thought…" Serana muttered.

Alessia chuckled, running her hand through her hair. "Better than giant spiders."

"Not by much, but I get your point."

"Did I say anything?" Alessia asked.

"Yes. You said 'That's it'. Then you asked me if I heard the water dripping." Serana pointed in the direction Alessia had been walking. "Then you headed that way and said 'It's the same as the dream'."

Alessia blinked a few times, staring into the darkness as if trying to see something far off in the distance. She pursed her lips and frowned. "Well, I didn't lie. That's what I saw in the dream right before the rope bridge and the attacking Falmer."

"Should we be worried?" Serana looked around half expecting to see a ghostly figure watching them from some dark crack in the stone. The very thought sent a cold chill down her spine.

"I haven't seen any sign of any Falmer in the tunnels. Not even a remnant of their scent. If there are Falmer in these tunnels, it hasn't been in this system any time recently." Slowly Alessia continued forward. "I am curious about the bridge though. Let's take a look."

Serana followed, careful to keep close to Alessia should she be wrong about the attacking Falmer. Seeming a bit insecure herself, Alessia reached back and took hold of Serana's hand. It was a comfort to know she wasn't alone in her fear. The path was clear and straightforward. Alessia led them as if she'd known the way by heart. As if she'd been there before. Which, in truth, Serana guessed she had in a way. It was no surprise when out of the darkness came a sudden drop into even deeper darkness, and an old rope bridge hung out over the ravine. The thing looked ancient. Rickety and weather worn despite never being in anything but dark and damp.

They waited, listening. One minute. Two. Three. But no attack came. No shrieking nightmares. No pale ghosts to terrorize them. Alessia let out a relieved sigh. "Good to know these dreams aren't always literal. Maybe it was just warning us of unknown danger?"

"Or that Falmer lay deeper within these caves." Serana said, suppressing another shiver.

"Or that. Still, at least we're not in any immediate danger."

As Serana turned back to face her mate, Alessia was already placing one foot on the bridge. Serana darted forward and snatched her arm with a hiss. "Stop! What in the Hell are you thinking?"

"I'm heavier than you are. If it holds for me, it will hold for you."

Serana hissed again. "And if it doesn't hold?"

Alessia made a show of looking down into the dark abyss below. Though Serana could tell the drop bothered her, her wolf said lightly, "I guess it _is_ a long way down… I don't think even _my_ healing abilities would repair a fall like that."

"Uh-huh." Serana snatched at her pack, pulling out the length of rope she'd stored there. Without a word, she made a loop and tossed it to Alessia. Her mate got the idea and secured the loop around herself, while Serana did the same with her end. At the very least, if the bridge failed, she'd be able to hold on to the rope and pull Alessia up. Satisfied, she nodded to her mate.

Alessia made the crossing without incident. As did Serana. Once on the other side, the two explored the cliff only to find that there was nowhere left to go. No path forward. Or downward. Or upward. The path simply ended. Alessia growled in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense. Why have a bridge that leads to nowhere? Did we miss an opening in the rocks back up the tunnel?"

"No, I don't think we did." Serana touched the cool stone, thinking hard. "Perhaps there was a path here that closed during a cave in?"

Her wolf growled again. "Likely. But that still means we can't go any further. I didn't bring any tools for an excavation."

"So, what do we do?"

Alessia thought for a time, then sighed. "We go back and try to find a way around."

"And if there isn't a way?"

"Oh, there's always a way. And it's probably one we really won't like."

The two started back across the bridge, this time Serana making the trip first. There was far less worry. That was until something echoed from high above. It made the very stones beneath them trembled. Alessia started to shout something, but it was drowned out by a sudden _boom_. The entire cave shook violently. So much so that the bridge literally fell to pieces. Suddenly, there was nothing but open air beneath Serana's feet as the bridge fell into darkness.

For a split second, she thought her time had come. Thought that this was how her long life would end. Her remains splattered on some stone pit in the asshole of the world. Then the rope tightened around her waist. And suddenly she wasn't falling down, but to the side. It was painful, the rope digging into her flesh, however, striking the stone cliff was far worse. Her vision blurred slightly, fading in and out of focus from the pain.

"Serana!"

She heard Alessia voice shouting at her, calling to her, but all she could do was look up. Her ancient heart stopped. Her mate was no more than ten feet above her. The muscles of her legs and arms bulging from the effort of holding the rope. Her wife's eyes were wide, the blue in them round and full of fear. Above, Serana saw the rocks. Saw them hurtling towards them both. And she could do absolutely nothing. That image… her beloved desperately, though in vain, trying to save her. _That_ image was her last before everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35: Shadows and Light

**Happy 4th!**

Chapter 35: Shadows and Light

The world was an ever changing spiral of darkness, eerie bluish light, and horrible ghostly pale faces. They came and went, as did her conscious mind. One moment she was floating in the cold and wet, trying to make some sense out of where she was, then the next moment she was being pulled from the water by unseen hands. They were not familiar hands. Not the warm, kind hands that had caressed and cared for her so many nights. Nor the strong and protective hands that defended her through so many trials.

No. These hands were cold. Thin and bony. Harsh and uncaring hands. They hooked around her arms and legs and drug her from the water and across sharp and unforgiving rock. She cried out from the agony. Her body was severely broken and the rough treatment didn't help. There was a high pitch shriek and something hard and smooth struck her skull. Thankfully, the blow knocked her unconscious for a time.

She awoke to a world of pain and misery. Her eyes opened and closed repeatedly, trying to focus on something around her that was familiar. The horrible pale faces were still dragging her through the dark. Though she tried to move, her hands had been tightly bound. Her feet the same. Again the tried to struggle, to resist the bony hands that held her, but to no avail. They were just too strong. Too many. And she was too hurt. Too broken.

Her eyes caught on something familiar. Something she knew. At first, there was joy and relief. But then… fear. And a pain that cut deeper than anything her physical body could even imagine. One of the pale creatures carried a bow. It was dark. Dark ebony wood. And broken. Snapped in two. It had a name… She'd heard it before. Spoken by the lips of its owner… Nightingale. The Nightingale. Alessia's bow.

 _Alessia?_ The name of her mate. Her beloved. Her wife.

Despite the agony, she spoke. "Wh-Where did… you… g-get that… bow?"

The creature hissed at her. She didn't have to guess what it was saying. "Be silent."

"It… d-doesn't be-belong… to y-you."

Again, there was a sharp pain. This time in her gut. One of the creature had struck her again.

"That i-isn't yours! Alessia?" She cried out when they struck her again. It didn't matter. She didn't care. She screamed at them, "Where is she? What did you do?"

She struggled anew, shouting and cursing loudly. Screaming at the top of her lungs. Letting out the pain and fear and agony she could no more contain than bring her beloved back from the dead. They had killed her wolf. Or she'd drowned in the river. Or been crushed by the falling rocks while trying to save Serana's life. Dead. Alessia was dead. She knew it. Felt it. The place where she felt their connection snapped in two, like the Nightingale. A festering, gaping wound that would never, ever heal. Though that didn't matter either. No doubt the creatures would kill her. Eventually. And then the pain would end.

Serana had very little strength in her. And the energy she'd gotten from the realization of Alessia demise faded quickly. The creatures were just too strong. Too many. At best, she could spare herself the torture that was sure to come. The horrors these things would no doubt inflict upon her. So she struggled despite herself. Fought. The creatures struck her repeatedly. One of them eventually landing the winning blow that threw Serana back into blackness.

Alessia

Cold. Everything was cold. Wet and cold. And pain. Moving hurt. Thinking hurt. Cough. Pain. But the coughing wouldn't stop. So she hurt. Air went into her lungs, and the water spewed out. Hurt. Burn despite the chill. But a little less now that she could breathe easier. Cold. So, so cold. Colder than she'd ever been in her life. Or at least she thought that was true. For now, it was a certainty. She rolled, or tried to. The cold rock at her back scraping against her leather armor. Fire, hot and angry, shot through her skull and neck, her back, then her legs. She screamed her agony. It echoed back at her from the darkness. A unrecognizable, twisted voice. An image forcing its way through the hurt. A menacing pale form in the dark, watching. Waiting. Despite her agony, she bit down on the scream and rolled.

Alessia succeeded, though when she next opened her eyes she suspected some time had passed. Exactly how much was impossible to tell. Instead of counting seconds as they passed by, breaths became the way to tell time. One by one she inhaled and exhaled. In and out. Slowly, what little of the world that was in her view came into better focus. Ahead was darkness and stone. To her left was a slight incline of rock, and was the direction from which the underground river flowed from. At her back was said river. It was at least thirty yards wide. Depth… Alessia didn't know for sure, but deep enough for her to be completely submerged. To her right was downriver, the water turning a bend in the rocks and disappearing out of sight. That's when she saw the cloth.

Despite the agony of moving, Alessia crawled her way towards it. It took more time than the task warranted, and she apparently passed out again at least once, but eventually the red and black cloak was within reach. Serana had been wearing it before they…

"Serana?" Alessia called, the echo drowning out the sound of the rushing water for only an instant. The silence that followed was a newfound agony all its own. A little louder she called, "Serana?"

Nothing. Though it hurt, Alessia spun herself around to face the water. Somehow she'd snagged on the rocky shore, either by accident or unconscious desperation. Perhaps Serana hadn't been able to do so. Perhaps she was just a bit further downstream. Or… caught underwater. Panic filled Alessia's heart. Her mate wasn't required to breathe, but often she found that uncomfortable. If she were injured from the fall… Suddenly Alessia remembered the rope around her waist. She found it quickly, noticing the opposite end was submerged in the river. Thanking the Gods, she pulled on the rope with all the strength she could manage. Her heart sank when it gave absolutely no resistance at all. When Serana's end of the rope emerged from the river, the fibers were frayed and broken.

With a ferocious snarl, Alessia tossed the useless thing away and worked at the knot around her own waist. She had to get moving. Though her own body was beaten and bruised, Alessia thought she might still be able to walk. If not, she'd crawl as far as she needed to. Serana was lost, probably injured, and everything had gone horribly wrong. Their carefully laid out plan torn asunder by that damned bridge.

Standing was a task. Her entire body revolted, demanding that she not go vertical. Alessia grit her teeth and tried to force the pain out of her mind. Worse of all the complaints was her back, neck and head. She tried to remember the few moments she was still conscious during the fall. There was an enormous _crack_ , like a mountain colliding into another mountain. Then there was nothing solid beneath her feet, and they both began to fall. The wall of rocks… Yes. In those first few moment of falling she had hit something hard. A large boulder, or the rocky side of the ravine itself, perhaps. It didn't matter.

Alessia hand cautiously looped around her right side. Her arm did not want to obey, but she managed. No surprise that entire side of her body would be severely bruised. Carefully, she applied pressure to her spine lust below her ribcage. Fire shot up into her shoulders, then to her neck and the base of her skill. The fact Alessia was able to move around at all said her spine was still in tact. Or mostly. Hopefully. Thank the Gods she wasn't paralyzed at least. Though, if she wasn't careful with how she moved, that could quickly change. Standing was unwise, she decided. Another fall, even a small stumble, was dangerous until her lycanthropy could heal the damage.

 _Wait?_ Wolf did not like that idea.

The beast awoke within her and pushed against her conscious mind. Alessia understood the desire to get on the move. Her mate was out there somewhere, hurt and alone. But she was no help to Serana in her current state. Rushing forward, no matter how badly she wished to, would only make matters worse. If that were possible.

 _Footsteps,_ Wolf warned.

Alessia tensed. She'd been so wrapped up in pain management she hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps. Focusing through the pain, she listened. Instinctively drowning out the environmental sounds, rushing water mostly, she just barely picked out the steps. They were light, fairly distant, and slowly moving her direction. Hope kindled when Alessia realized the footsteps were _booted_ ones. Falmer never wore any kind of footwear. At least she had never seen a Falmer wearing shoes. The only person, aside from herself, who would be was Serana. She almost called out, but Wolf instantly silenced her. It was rare that her beast overpowered her voice in such a way, but Alessia obeyed. Wolf would not have done so without reason.

 _Not Red Eyes. Not Mate. Listen._

The thought sent cold chills down Alessia's spine. She listened closer. Serana's footsteps were light. Graceful. Alessia had learned absolutely everything about her mate's body. Each and every curve. Every inch of her slender frame from she shape of her ears, to the slight dimple in her left knee. The arch of her back when she climaxed, as well as the arch of her arm when she swung a weapon. The length of her stride when she ran, and when she walked. The Walker did not share that same stride. It was longer. Indicating it was a being far taller than Serana's shorter stature. That meant it for sure wasn't a Falmer either.

 _Hide._

Though it hurt, Alessia glanced around the area. There _wasn't_ anywhere to go. Nor could she get there before the Walker was on her. And even if she could, Alessia was soaked to the bone and would leave a water trail right to the hiding place.

 _Fight?_

By some miracle her sword had remained on her hip. Even so, standing was near impossible right then. Mounting an effective defense was laughable.

 _Change. Wolf fight. Wolf find Mate._

The very idea of suffering through a transformation almost made Alessia black out. Her body was already broken and trying to repair. Shifting? No chance.

Wolf snarled internally. _What then? We die? Mate die? Change! Now!_

 _No! If we change then we will most certainly die. And then we will have_ no _chance of finding Serana!_ Alessia argued with her beast.

The Walker was getting closer. She could scent it now. _Him_ actually. Alessia needed to bide her time. Heal as much as possible before striking. If that meant being captured and being dragged off to only the Gods knew where, then that's what she could do. The thought of chains made something inside her start screaming, but she quietly close the door on that part of her mind and focused. Wolf did not like the idea of playing dead, or meek, but agreed that, if they were not able to fight, trickery was their best option. That said, Alessia would not leave herself prone and open for attack.

Slowly, Alessia pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned back against a nearby rock. Though her limb ached, she drew her sword and settled it across her lap. It wasn't optimal, but it was better than face down in the dirt with a likely enemy approaching. This way, at least, she could see the Walker coming. She waited, listening as the footsteps echoed out from the dark.

Though Alessia hadn't really known what to expect from the Walker when he appeared, what _did_ appear certainly hadn't been it. The man, no… The elf, was unlike anything she'd ever seen of his kind. He was tall and slender, as that was normal for most elves. At least as tall as Alessia herself was. His ears were pointed and long, not unlike most elves either. He was… white. Not the sickly pale of the Falmer, or the paleness of remaining underground and away from the sun. But fair skinned, and snowy white locks atop his head. Looking at him brought to mind that snowy morning with Serana and Sofie not too long ago. He was clad in some armor that was unknown to her, and there was a sword on his belt and a bow and quiver at his back.

The elf approached slowly, eyes on her the whole way. Alessia remained to play unconscious, though she doubted the elf was fooled. Like he knew precisely where she was, he came to within a few feet of her then stopped. There was silence for a few moments, then the elf spoke softly. "I know you are awake, stranger. You have nothing to fear. I have not come to harm you."

Alessia opened her eyes, giving up the game. She looked the elf up and down for a moment, assessing. The male had remained far enough back that, even with her arm fully extended, she couldn't reach him with her blade. Smart. He himself was armed with a sword and bow. Though claiming to come in peace, it still didn't make her trust him. Not at all.

The elf chuckled a bit, a slight smile curling the edge of his lips. "No doubt you question my intentions. I understand. There are few friendly faces in this place."

Alessia still said nothing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor. I have served my people as a sentinel and a Knight-Paladin at the Chantry of Auri-El for…" The elf paused, thinking. "For a very long time."

Though she still had her reservations, Alessia said, "Call me Harbinger."

Gelebor frowned, but quickly hid it with a broad smile. False though it was. "An odd name, but we are making progress. Alright, Harbinger, how have you come to be here?"

Alessia pointed up. "I fell."

The male rolled his eyes. The move was so much like Serana it made Alessia's heart ache. "From your current state I guessed as much."

"I will live."

"Yes, perhaps. But it would be best if you would allow me to-" As the male inched forward, hand reaching for her, Alessia's sword arm moved. The sharp point of the blade came to within a hair's breadth of the elf's long, pointed nose. He froze.

"I said, _I will live_. Now be on your way, Knight."

Gelebor didn't leave. The male didn't even flinch away from the tip of her sword. He looked at it, just a quick flick of his golden eyes. But he did not move. "That cloak. It is not yours, is it?"

A low growl rumbled from Alessia's chest. Wolf did not like the direction the male was leading their little conversation. "What makes you think that?"

"The red. It clashes quite badly with your eyes. It does, however, match with another female I saw not a short while ago. A vampire female wearing armor with that exact same shade of red." Alessia tried to control the rage bubbling up inside. Honestly she did, but Wolf was having none of it. Sensing he'd gotten a rise out of her, Gelebor continued. "I ventured close enough hear the female speak a name. I am venturing a guess that _you_ are the Alessia she was calling to?"

"Where is she?" The growl as enough to make the male take a cautious step back.

"I see the female means something to you." The elf said calmly, though his voice held a detectable note of sadness in it. "I regret to inform you that she has been taken."

"Taken where?" Alessia asked, fighting for calm and control. "By who?"

Alessia struggled to pull herself to her feet. Seeing her fail numerous times, Gelebor attempted to help. "Please, let me-"

"Answer me, damn you! Where and who?" She snapped, her voice echoing loudly over the rushing water.

"The Betrayed. You know them as the Falmer." At the elf's words, most of the warmth drained from Alessia's body. He continued after a moment's pause. "I heard the crash and came to see what had happened. I came across the vampire female first, but the Betrayed had beaten me to it. They carried her off, no doubt to their main dwellings within these tunnel systems."

The Falmer. No surprise. They probably heard all the ruckus from the cave in and came to investigate much like the Knight had. No doubt Serana hadn't had a chance to fight them off by herself. Injured and alone, she would have been helpless against so many. Alone. She'd been _alone_. Alessia snarled at herself. Damning herself. She'd not been there to protect her wife. When Serana had needed her most… she wasn't there. She hadn't been _there_.

Lost in her rage and sorrow, Alessia didn't know the elf had knelt at her side until he spoke in her ear. "Your friend was alive when I last saw her. She might still be alive. Let me help you, Alessia. Let me heal your wounds and perhaps the female might still be saved. I will lead you to the Betrayed myself. But we must hurry."

"Serana." Alessia muttered. Decision made, she lowered her blade. "Her name is Serana. She's my wife."

After a slight pause, Gelebor nodded then helped Alessia sit back down. "This will go much faster if you remain unmoving."

It hurt. The moment Gelebor placed his hands on her lower abdomen Alessia almost passed out from the sharp pain. Light pulsed from the elf's hand as he began. Then the sharpness lessened to a dull ache. Alessia breathed through it, letting her pain focus her further. Though impatience ate away at her fragile calm, she reminded herself that things were progressing much quicker than they would have been had the elf not come along. She would still be relying on her self healing until strong enough to use her own healing spells. That would have taken time. Not to mention she would have no way of knowing Serana's predicament. Finding it out for herself would have taken more time. And time, as it seemed, was something her mate had little of remaining.

After a short while, Gelebor instructed her to lay down on her stomach so that he could repair her spine. She wasn't too keen on allowing such vulnerability, but knew there was little time to argue. Apparently seeing her unease, the elf kept himself at as great a distance as possible while still being able to reach. There was a crack as something in her back snapped back into place. It hurt, but then even the dull ache abated.

"Your spine was fractured. I am quite amazed you were able to move around at all." The elf commented as he stood. "That is all I can do for now. Anything more and we will waste precious time."

Slowly, Alessia stood. There were still a few bodily complaints, but nothing hindering her ability to move. She nodded her thanks. "The rest I will repair later. For now, I want my wife back."

"Understood. This way."

On her feet once more, Alessia followed the Knight back along the path from whence he came. It was not an easy path, but she managed without stumbling in the dark. Gelebor jogged swiftly enough that Alessia figured the male knew the path well and traveled it often. Though she hadn't been able to spare her thoughts before, now that she was healed, her mind began to wander about the strange elf. It was not common for elves to live underground, and especially not so far down. Perhaps he was a remnant of the Dwemer, the fabled "Lost Race". The Deep-Elves. Unlikely but… the thought was an interesting one.

Alessia pondered her guide until he stopped abruptly. She almost ran into him. Thankfully she didn't. Gelebor quickly stepped to the side after a short pause, pressing himself flat against the wall. She followed his lead. That was when Alessia noticed the wall was not the rough stone they'd encountered thus far. It was crafted. A stone hallway made by the hands of man. Or probably the Dwemer.

Her ears caught the sound of movement ahead. A series of soft footsteps and ragged breathing. Not labored. Simply that the breather inhaled and exhaled through an open mouth used to growling and grunting. A horrid stink hit her nose, the stench of an unwashed body. It was a Falmer to be sure. The two pressed themselves harder against the wall as the creature passed in the adjacent hall. It was moving away from them and Alessia watched it as it came into view from around the corner.

It was a small one. Judging by its body structure, it was a young male. Thin and lanky body. Pale, sickly skin. Bald head. Though she could not see his face, Alessia knew he was hideous with small, milky white eyes, or no eyes at all. He was unarmored and unclothed save for a small scrap of tattered cloth around his hips. He carried a single short sword crafted from the chitin of their chaurus. It was an unpleasant beetle like creature the Falmer raised like cattle.

Once the young Falmer was far enough away, Gelebor whispered softly, "We must be swift through here. I have memorized their guard patrols and can guide us through undetected."

And he did. The mysterious elf was true to his word. Much of the constructed tunnel system was typical for Falmer dwellings. Many of the passageways were blocked with rubble and stone, and others with a Falmer patrol heading either towards or away from them. Gelebor kept them in the shadows, only venturing out when the creatures had passed. Not that they would see them, but best not to take chances. It had been a mistake Alessia had made in her younger years while exploring another, much smaller, Falmer community.

She'd paused when a turn in a tunnel brought her in the direct path of a patrolling Falmer. She'd frozen, fearing any motion would attract the creature's attention. Silent, the Falmer had no inkling of her presence. But since she was frozen in it's path, it was only a matter of time before it either sniffed her out or bumped right into her. Thankfully the creature had taken an unseen passage to the right and never got close enough to discover her.

Their trek took what felt like hours, though Alessia had no way of knowing the time of day. Impatience and fear ate away at her fragile calm. From what Gelebor had said, Serana was alive, but in the hands of the Falmer. Some might say that was worse than death. The creatures were cruel. Often times she'd seen them mistreating their own kind for no reason at all, or it had seemed to be for no reason. What they did to outsiders was monstrous. Alessia had come across many a torture chamber… many remains of explorers or individuals unlucky enough to have fallen into the Falmer's domain. It sickened her to think of Serana being treated so mercilessly.

Alessia's heart began to race while her mind instantly brought up her own experiences. Mahrik had been devoured by his madness, but he had had a purpose in his actions. The Falmer had no such reason. They would simply delight in tearing Serana limb from limb.

 _Kill them all,_ Wolf insisted.

Alessia didn't disagree. It was taking most of her concentration to remain as calm as she was. Inside, Wolf was clawing her way into Alessia's conscious mind. Though still on the mend, her motions were becoming more and more like Wolf's easy, loping stride. She didn't disagree in wanting to slay every last Falmer in the community, but a calmer head must prevail. Serana's life was at stake. If she let Wolf charge in and simply start ripping the little beasts to shreds, it was possible they would kill Serana outright. Or, worse, Wolf could lose control and accidentally hurt her. Not a pleasant thought, and Wolf snarled at the suggestion that she might harm their mate, but one Alessia would take seriously. Then, not to mention, their numbers were unknown. Even to Gelebor. Wolf could fight, and fight, and fight, and still be overrun. No. Transforming wasn't the answer.

Their only other option was to steal into the dwelling, find Serana, and carry her to safety without alerting the Falmer. Alessia groaned internally. Such a task was difficult even when she wasn't injured, or carrying nearly ten stone of dead weight. Currently, she was both injured _and_ would be carrying Serana out if necessary. One way or another, she would be going into that dwelling. Even if it only meant she would be retrieving Serana's remains. No way was Alessia going to allow the Falmer to use her beloved's body to feed their horrid chaurus.

A sound from Gelebor pulled Alessia out of her dark thoughts. They were paused at an intersection of tunnels. The paths to the right and left seemed to go further down while the path ahead tilted upward. Gelebor whispered, "There will be a sentry up ahead. If we take him out we will have a view of the whole dwelling."

The idea of a Falmer sentry had always struck Alessia as odd. Especially the ones stationed high up on some perch overlooking a particular stretch of tunnels or their own dwellings. The creatures were essentially blind. Seeing at a distance was useless for them. How they were able to accurately fire an arrow was always a mystery to her. At best, she guessed those Falmer given a bow and arrows had some form of sight remaining to help them aim in the right direction. One scholar theorized that the Falmer had evolved to use something along the lines of heat sensing. Others said it was sonar, much like bats use. Either way, the post currently occupied by the sentry seemed their best option to gather information.

They moved forward silently, Alessia already having drawn her dagger. Gelebor allowed her to take the lead. Either the elf hadn't the stomach for the kill, or he simply wished to provide Alessia with an outlet the vent her anger and frustration. She was grateful.

The Falmer was exactly where Gelebor had said. The pale, thin creature was crouched and hunched over itself with its attention directed outward over the large cavern. A bow rested loosely in it's palms with only a few arrows resting in the quiver. It was armored, if only lightly with scraps of dark leather and cloth. Alessia, though her body complained, had little trouble sneaking up on the unsuspecting beast. It had no time to cry out in either pain or alarm as Alessia struck. With a quick motion, she reached around and covered it's mouth with one gloved hand and yanked the head back, while dragging the steel dagger across its throat with the other. It struggled for only a moment before going still. Quick, easy, and most importantly, silent.

Though she hated the creatures, Alessia still couldn't bring herself to simply toss the thing aside like so much garbage. Instead, she pulled the Falmer, realizing it was a much more mature male, to the side and laid him next to the wall. The bow, however, she kept. The chaurus chitin made the weapon far heavier than it should be, but there was no help for it. Alessia's own bow had been lost either in the fall, or in the river. It pained her to lose the gifted weapon, but it couldn't be helped now. For the time being, the Falmer bow and arrows would have to serve.

Gelebor joined her and the two looked out over the Falmer dwelling. The cavern was huge, and practically every inch of it was inhabited by the pale beasts. Huts of every shape and size were raised all the way across the wide cavern. Some parts of the walls were converted into small clinging huts. Looking up, there were even huts hanging from the rocky ceiling connected by more rope bridges. The place wasn't simply a Falmer dwelling… This was a Falmer city. Lights from numerous fires pierced the darkness, as well as a pale bluish glow from the many bioluminescent plants that grew in such places. There had to be hundreds of Falmer. No matter if she were at full health and strength, Alessia would be overrun within moments were she discovered.

"It has grown since the last time I ventured this close…" Gelebor said, seeming just as stunned as Alessia. "That does explain why I have seen so many more of the Betrayed of late."

Alessia swallowed. "Serana is in there."

It wasn't a question, but the elf answered anyway. "The Betrayed would have taken her here, yes."

"Even if I could get to her without being discovered..." Alessia growled her frustration, her hands running through her sweaty hair roughly. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

Gelebor stretched out his long arm and pointed to a section of the city far on the other side of the cavern. She followed his finger and tried to focus in on it. From what she could tell, it was a bunch of ragged, older looking structures with numerous pens scattered about the rocky slopes. "That is the most promising location. Your wife is likely being held at the hatchery to be later used as food, incubation or implantation."

Alessia tried not to allow herself to think too much on the meaning of the words "incubation" or "implantation" in relation to the chaurus. Instead, she focused on how she would be making her approach. "How certain are you that's where they took her?"

"Quite. That is often the end for most of the unfortunate females the Betrayed capture. The males are often taken elsewhere for… other ends." The elf frowned. "Forgive me if I seem a bit cynical, but are you certain you wish to enter that place? The likelihood of you coming out again, let alone succeeding-"

"I'm going." No hesitation. No doubt. Alessia glared at the elf, Wolf present in her gaze. "You can either help me, or stay out of my way. Your choice."

Gelebor flinched only a fraction of an inch. He kept her gaze and remained silent for a long heartbeat before nodding once. "What would you have me do?"

* * *

The disguise Alessia wore made her nose run and her eyes water. She'd stripped the sentry of his meager attire and removed her own. The plan wasn't to look like a Falmer, the little beasts wouldn't be able to see her anyway, but the idea was to _smell_ like one. She'd even removed her boots so they wouldn't give her away. For all intents and purposes, she smelt and sounded like a Falmer. Or at least she hoped so. The mud and dirt she'd coated herself with would hopefully mask her own scent, and the stolen armor would fool the Falmer.

Gelebor had remained at the sentry position, his bow and arrows ready to create a diversion at Alessia's signal. It had been agreed that their diversion plan would only occur if Alessia ran into trouble and was unable to find a way out of it on her own. The signal was something Gelebor had suggested. The elf had given her a small sliver of glass. Before she understood what it was, the polished silver had burnt her bare hand. Surprised, Gelebor had snatched the dropped mirror shard before it shattered on the rocks. He'd looked at her questioningly, but didn't comment. The shard was wrapped tightly in a strip of cloth and stuck in Alessia's sword belt. Her instructions were to use the mirror shard to reflect the fire light in his direction. Though it wasn't nearly as effective as using sunlight, his elf eyes would pick it up.

And with a plan set, the two parted ways. Alessia remained crouched just outside the city limits for a time, watching and waiting. From her position she watched multiple Falmer females scurry about their huts. A small scrabble broke out between two of the larger females, but was quickly squelched by another, older looking female. A moment later, an armor clad male came marching in and viciously snatched one of the fighting pair then drug her into one of the huts. The older and second fighting female hissed at each other and went on their way. There was more hissing and sounds of movement coming from the hut, but Alessia decided she really didn't want to know what was going on inside.

Given the opportunity to move, Alessia tried her best to walk as the Falmer did. She hunched her back and scuttled her way to another pocket of quiet shadows. Things progress in the same way over and over again. Alessia would come across some Falmer going about their daily lives, and she was forced to wait for an opening to continue forward. Wolf grew more and more impatient. The beast wanted nothing more than to tear into the pale creatures and fight their way to Serana. Repeatedly, Alessia pushed her wolf down, explaining that leaving a trail of corpses was unwise if they were ever going to get out again. Wolf huffed, but grudgingly relented.

It was slow going, but thankfully Alessia alerted none of the Falmer. At least not until she reached the pens. The din of clicking, chattering, shrieking chaurus was oppressive. It grated on her ears. There were dozens of the chitinous creatures. Most of which were large enough to easily take down a horse Jasa's size. An image of her beloved within the mandibles of such a monster came unbidden to her mind. She shoved it out violently. _That_ would not be Serana's fate.

Thinking of Serana, her lovely face, her fine hair, her smile… Alessia yearned to hold her again. If only once more. She sniffed the dirt and stone, excited that under the stink of the Falmer and musk of the chaurus, there was the barest hint of vampire. The cold scent filled her heart with warmth and hope. Alessia cautiously followed their mixed scent, careful not to get too close to the pens. Unlike their Falmer masters, the chaurus had no problem with their eyesight. If any of them caught sight of her, and was smart enough to see or sniff through her disguise, they would warble an alarm.

Though Wolf pressed her to hurry, Alessia kept herself in check. Thankfully the trail led her away from the pens, indicating Serana had not yet been fed to the chaurus. It led Alessia into a small group of huts, probably belonging to the Falmer responsible for their livestock's care. The first few structures were empty, save for a small number of sleeping Falmer in each. Alessia dispatched them all quietly in their sleep. Though she hadn't wanted to leave a trail of corpses, it was possible these few would awaken at an inconvenient moment and prevent her from carrying Serana out quietly. Best to deal with them now while she had the chance.

Serana's scent grew stronger as the moments passed. Eventually, Alessia was unable to restrain Wolf's eagerness to charge forward. The last hut was where the scent led. At the last moment before barging into the hut, Alessia was finally able to pull her instincts back. It saved her. Inside was another Falmer. This beast was not the simple and easy prey the others had been. No. This creature had the scent of a Warmonger, quite possibly the strongest individuals among their kind. They were skilled in both melee and magical combat. Battle mages. Alessia could practically smell the magical energy coming off the Warmonger.

It's back was turned, hands busy with something on the table. The Falmer sniffed at something, found it distasteful, then tossed it over it's shoulder. It was a vial of some reddish liquid. Alessia immediately recognized the Blood Potion Serana had so carefully crafted and preserved before they'd entered this Gods forsaken place. Somehow the glass tube didn't shatter on impact, but bounce and rolled to the other side of the hut. Alessia's blood ran cold. The vial stopped just short of a beaten and battered body. Pale and unmoving. Serana…

Suddenly the icy blood in her veins burned with fiery rage. Wolf took control in an instant, and Alessia launched herself at the unsuspecting Warmonger. Despite its power and status, the Falmer had zero chance to defend itself. Alessia's motions were quick and decisive. Deadly. Her dagger slammed into the Warmonger's side, hard enough to penetrate through the hard, heavy chitin armor it wore and into a lung. That effectively removed any chance the bastard could call for help, though it tried.

Alessia plastered herself on the Warmonger's back, both legs locked around it's hips, one arm curled around it's throat, and her dagger repeatedly plunging into it's flesh wherever she found it. The beast flailed in an desperate attempt to shake her off. It failed. She was too enraged. Too fierce. Blood spewed from the Warmonger, making it a bit more difficult for Alessia to maintain a grip. Slowly, the fight drained out of the beast. Slowly, its movements grew sluggish.

In one last attempt to dislodge her, the Warmonger fell back and basically body slammed her into the bloody dirt. The weight of it plus the weight of the armor drove the breath from her lungs, but still she did not let go. Energy spent, and life blood spilled on the ground, the Falmer at last stopped struggling. Alessia didn't relent until a few minutes had passed. Her blade drove into the monster's chest many, many more times until she was certain it was truly dead.

Alessia didn't give herself time to recover her breath. She was up and out from under the dead weight and at Serana's side. Now close enough to see more clearly, her mate had been roughly treated. Very roughly. There were harsh cuts and purplish black bruises all over her body. Her wrists and ankles were bound tightly. So tight that the rough fabric of the binds cut into her flesh. Alessia cut her free immediately.

Her face… Alessia's heart jolted painfully at the sight of it. Serana's nose was broken, the thick and dark blood of a vampire staining her upper lip and left cheek. One eye was swollen badly. No doubt Serana would be unable to open that eye for some time. Her entire body was stripped almost bare, scraps of what remained of her underclothes still preserved her modesty. If only barely. Caked blood and mud covered her from head to toe. The worst of it packed into the still open wounds.

"Serana?" Alessia whispered, trying her best to keep her voice from quavering. Though she wanted nothing more than to pull her mate to her, doing so might do more harm than good. She still had no idea what injuries Serana had sustained from the fall. A quick check told her that Serana had many broken bones, one's that might pierce a vital organ while being moved. Though she wanted to, Alessia feared to touch her. But it was a risk she would inevitably have to take.

When there was no response, Alessia forced her panic deep down within herself. She could lose her mind later. For now, she needed to get them both to safety. Quickly she snatched up the remnants of Serana's pack, the one the Warmonger had been in the process of searching. To her surprise, all of Serana's belongings had been on the table. Her pack, armor, dagger, wedding band, as well as the remains of Alessia bow. Alessia left the bow with some pang of sadness, but stuffed everything else in the pack and attached it to her waist.

Before Alessia touched her mate, she said, "I'm sorry, Love. This is probably going to hurt, but I have no choice."

Panic again rose in Alessia as she lifted Serana into her arms and there was still no response. She stuffed the panic down again and started towards the door. Though Alessia own strength was still lagging, she ignored her own body's complaints. Dealing with her own lingering injuries could come later after she was more certain of Serana's safety and survival. Wolf seconded her decision and somehow suppressed the aches and pains. It help immensely.

Getting back was going to be difficult. Even if she could physically carry Serana's dead weight that far, it wouldn't be for long without being undiscovered. There were simply too many unexpected variables. Still, she marched on ducking and skulking through the shadows unseen by all while trying to shift Serana around as little as possible. Hope blossomed. A dangerous hope that promised they would both make it through. That hope died the moment an ear piercing shriek came from behind. It was in the distance, but close enough that Alessia knew the bodies she'd left behind at the pens had been discovered. The entire city echoed the cry of alarm. Instantly there were many, many more Falmer on the streets. Each armed and on the hunt.

Alessia was able to get to a relatively safe shadow to hide in, but she suspected it wouldn't remain safe for very long. If the Falmer were anything, they were persistent. They would follow her scent, a scent now tinged with the blood of their own kind, and find them. It was only a matter of time. Perhaps it was the right time to signal Gelebor.

Careful not to touch the burning silver, Alessia unwrapped the mirror and looked towards the sentry position where the elf was located. It was a trick to find enough light to reflect with all the activity around, but she managed. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Gelebor to see the signal and act upon it. Once that happened, all hell would break loose and she would need to make a run for it.

Gelebor

Knight-Paladin Gelebor crouched in a similar position the Falmer had while overlooking the dwelling. He worried for Alessia. The female had been in the dwelling a long while. Long enough that Gelebor feared she would not return before the next change in guard. At which time, the death of the sentry guarding this position would be discovered. And then Gelebor would have a very hard decision to make.

 _It would be dishonorable to leave them both to such a fate,_ the elf agonized over the thought. But he couldn't think of another option. He had his own duties to carry out. His own responsibilities. The promise he'd made was to lead Alessia to her wife, and nothing more. Still…

He would not abandon them. It simply wasn't in his nature. Even if such cowardice _was_ , the two females were of great interest. That alone was enough to keep him involved in such a risky plan. The vampire, Serana, was of particular interest. It was quite possible the female was significant. It was unfortunate she'd been taken, but it appeared the werewolf was willing to risk life and limb to see that rectified.

Gelebor thought it odd a vampire and a moonborn were together. Often times the two races were natural born enemies. Or at least they were in his time. But, apparently, that time had passed. So too passed the time where it was considered taboo for two females to be married. The elf sighed. So much had changed in the world above. So much time had passed while he remained preserved and untouched by such things.

The werewolf too was something of great significance. The female was powerful. Remarkably so. He'd detected it during her healing. Her soul was that of a mighty dragon. A bright roaring flame in the darkness. How had such a being come to be, he wondered. And what more, what turn in fate had brought together both a being with the immortal soul of a dragon _and_ the one who's immortal blood was foretold in prophecy?

 _Harbinger_ , Gelebor thought. Surely it wasn't _the_ Harbinger. That long ago warrior that so devastated his kind. Of course, it wasn't him. That "Harbinger" had fallen in battle. This Alessia couldn't possibly be…

The Knight sighed, heavily this time. It mattered not. At least not for the moment. Their story would be told soon enough. Or, that was his hope. The hive would not stand for Alessia's intrusion. The Falmer would swarm and come after the werewolf, even if she succeeded in rescuing Serana. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed her to go alone. The plan was a sound one, if a bit reckless. Bold, in its own way, but reckless. And time was running out.

Just as the thought crossed his mind to maybe go in after Alessia, an alarming shriek echoed up from the city. Gelebor's eyes shot to the pens. It was there the cry had originated from… and to where the werewolf was going first. The city suddenly burst into activity. Hordes of Falmer warriors began taking to the streets and moving towards the hatchery. Something had gone terribly wrong. Though he very much wanted to charge in after the brave female, Gelebor knew it would make no difference in the end. Nothing could be done now. Even if he were to slay every pale beast he came across, he would never make it in time to save them. Either of them.

Heavy hearted, Gelebor took one last long look at the city. He said a short prayer that both females died quickly before he started to turn. That was when he caught sight of a small flash of light that didn't quite belong. It was a few blocks away from the hatchery. He waited and watched for a moment. When it returned, it did so in a series of timed flashes. It was deliberate. A signal. _The_ signal.

"Remarkable female indeed." Gelebor grinned as he drew his bow and notched his first prepared arrow.


	36. Chapter 36: The Chantry of Auri-El

Chapter 36: The Chantry of Auri-El

Alessia

Alessia didn't see the arrow fly, though she hadn't expected to against the darkened ceiling. Nor did she hear it over the din of wailing Falmer. The effect, however, was detected by all of her senses. There had been a bit of a delay, but the scrolls had been designed that way. At first, Alessia feared that perhaps there wouldn't be enough time from the point the arrow was released to the moment it struck the hanging dwellings high above. Gelebor insisted it would. Trusting to his word, they continued on with the plan.

The explosion of flame and sound was a shock. The light hurt her eyes and the resulting _boom_ echoed throughout the cavern. Fire engulfed the first hanging hut within moments, bringing the burning debris crashing down onto the city below. That section of city also caught fire. The second shot was aimed a bit further away from the first. Alessia had wanted to draw as much attention away from the pens as possible, preferably in multiple places. The third, and last scroll, seemed to fall short its intended target. The scroll detonated before striking the hanging hut. Either way, the blast was close enough to catch some of the hut on fire and knock it from the ceiling.

All in all, their distraction seemed very effective. Panic and chaos took hold of the Falmer, leaving little room for them to be worried about two escaping outsiders. Alessia broke from her hiding spot and sprinted towards the outer city limits. Only a handful of Falmer concerned themselves with her. They fell quickly to Alessia's Thu'um. Not wanting to attract more attention than necessary, she resisted using her more powerful Shouts. She instead used the far more silent Thu'um, Drain Vitality. It quietly dropped all attacking Falmer within a twenty foot radius, with the added bonus of giving Alessia a slight boost in energy.

When at last she was out of the city, Gelebor was there to meet her. A look of surprise fell across the elf's face when he caught sight of all the blood coating Alessia's body. Gasping for breath, she said, "Not mine."

Relief flooded of the Knight's face. That was, it did before he looked closer at the still lifeless body in her arms. "How fares your wife?"

"Not well. I need to get her somewhere safe." Alessia looked down at Serana, her worry obvious.

"Come with me. I have a place where the Betrayed will not follow."

The Falmer did follow for a time, tracking them through the tunnels. At a certain point, Gelebor led her past a strange shining barrier of golden light. A low hum came from the barrier. She paused before entering, worried that it might harm Serana further. The elf promised it would not, and the snarling shrieks of the oncoming Falmer gave Alessia little choice. She crossed the threshold. The energy from the barrier tickled at her insides and set her hair to stand on end, but suffered no ill effects. After that, Gelebor relaxed into a calmer, yet still fast paced, trot. Alessia followed, noting that the current section of tunnel felt… different. Somehow cleaner. The dirt and dust hadn't disappeared. More like it felt the same as walking into a temple of the Gods. That peaceful stillness that instantly calmed one's soul. Purer, almost.

They crossed a few small, flowing streams. Probably off branches of the much larger river, but no where near as deep. It barely came up to Alessia's ankles. The cold of it rushed over her toes, and she remembered just how filthy both she and Serana were. When she asked if it were possible to wash, Gelebor promised that could be seen to where they were going.

"And where is that exactly?" Alessia asked.

"The Great Chantry of Auri-El. We will be safe there." The Knight answered, reverence in his tone.

Somewhat surprised, Alessia asked, "There is a temple to Auriel all the way down here?"

"Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh… so many different names for the sovereign of the snow elves. But yes, there is a temple here in the depths of the world."

Surprised again, Alessia latched onto the name Gelebor had used. It rang a bell, something she'd read in the wee hours of the morning by the soft glow of candlelight. Something from Kodlak's many, many, tomes on the history of the Companions. "Snow elves?"

"Yes. Very few of my kind remain in the world."

Going on some instinct, Alessia asked, "You mean the Falmer?"

"I am _not_ a Falmer." The Knight snapped, coming to a complete stop and turning to her. It was yet another surprise. Up until that moment, the elf had been so soft spoken and calm despite all they had just done. Seeming in better control of himself, Gelebor continued. "Forgive me. The name 'Falmer' usually holds a negative meaning to travelers. If you would, I prefer to be called a snow elf."

"As you wish." Alessia nodded, and the elf started moving again. "I noticed you referred to the Falmer as the Betrayed. Why is that?"

Her question was an attempt at distraction, as well as a covert attempt to learn more about the elf. Gelebor didn't take the bait and replayed simply, "That is a long story. For now, I suggest you focus your energy on the wellbeing of your wife."

Alessia noted Gelebor's clipped words. Perhaps she had offended him far more than she'd thought by calling him a Falmer. Cautiously, she spoke. "Please forgive my misunderstanding, Gelebor. You have done me a great service, and I didn't mean to offend."

The elf nodded after a long moment's consideration. "I accept. Still, the story of my people's downfall is a long one. We will speak on it more when time permits."

Satisfied with that, Alessia followed in silence.

The Chantry of Auri-El was… Well, Alessia wasn't quite sure how to describe such an amazing piece of architecture. In all her wanderings, she had seen many different and beautiful structures from ancient times. The Chantry was most certainly one of them. It was a pleasant, and yet entirely unexpected, surprise.

The cavern they walked into was huge. Easily just as large as the space the Falmer had used for their city. The only difference was that it was possibly much higher. Though, Alessia suspected it simply looked that way because there were no huts hanging from the Chantry ceiling. The path that led down to the Chantry proper was crafted with great skill and great care. Each stair step was just so, polished to a glimmering shine that was almost painful to look at. Alessia almost didn't want to place her dirty bare feet upon it's surface.

Gelebor chuckled at her pause. "Do not worry. You passed through the barrier and as such you will not taint the purity of the Chantry. Come."

"Barrier?" Alessia asked as she place one careful foot on the first step. The stone was cool beneath her toes, and that sense of peace came over her again. Could it be some sort of spell? She looked to Gelebor again. "What is this place?"

"As I have said, it is the Chantry of Auri-El." Seeing that he hadn't quite answered her question, the elf smiled and explained while he walked. "The Chantry's effect on you is no cause for alarm. It is a spell, yes, but not one that will cloud your judgment or harm you in any way. Nor will it harm your wife. It simply would have not let you pass the barrier had malicious intent been in your heart."

Alessia started at that. "Malicious intent? You mean that light back there could tell if I meant you, or this place, any harm?"

They were still descending the polished staircase. One side of the stairs was a wall with detailed carvings upon it. Alessia only noticed a small bit of the figures, enough to know it told a story and that the words were in a language she didn't know. Across from the Wall of Stories were numerous large statues of armor clad elven soldiers. Each held a sword and shield in their hands and were facing outward looking over the Chantry. Sentinels was what came to mind. Guardians over the Chantry of Auri-El. They were beautiful and imposing figures.

"You, and your wife, yes. It is a defense I myself constructed over many, many years in this place. It is an effective means of keeping the Betrayed at bay." The Knight glanced up at the Sentinels, Alessia noticing the likeness right away. "The creatures cannot abide the light."

The two spoke no more as Gelebor led Alessia down the final flight of stairs and into the neat row of buildings. On the outer rim of the buildings, she noticed they were a bit less permanent. The homes were made more of wood and clay, while as they traveled further inward, the buildings were more carved stone and brick. Some of the wooden structures showed evidence of being renovated. Being made more permanent. She glanced from side the side, peering into the lifeless structures. Not a one held any signs of inhabitants. Not a candle flame. Not a sound. Nothing. The place was… empty. Dead.

Sensing the question before it was asked, Gelebor sighed. "No. There are no others here. You are the first visitors to the Chantry in many years. Decades, though you will forgive me if I do not remember how many. Passage of time here is difficult to maintain."

"You live here alone?"

"Yes."

"But, it looks like this place could accommodate hundreds of people. What happened to them?" Though she knew Gelebor had promised the whole story later on, Alessia couldn't help but ask. She couldn't imagine being alone for so long. Even Serana's predicament, being asleep and locked away for four thousand years, seemed unbearable. What Gelebor lived on a daily basis… Gods.

"One hundred and forty-two. At least three dozen women and children. Citizens, not fighters." Obviously saddened by the question, Gelebor still answered. "All dead. Murdered by the Betrayed a very long time ago."

Instantly, Alessia felt guilty for asking. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Silence again overtook them. At the very center of the cavern was what Alessia guessed was the temple. It rose high into the air, nearly touching the ceiling of the cavern. Gelebor did not take her there, but instead led her to a nearby stone structure. Inside showed signs of living. A candle burned brightly in the small window, and the place smelled of a fairly recent meal. Inside was fairly small, enough for one, perhaps two people to live comfortably. It boasted a single bedroom, small wash basin and bed, a kitchen with small hearth, a table and a single chair, and a small bookshelf with tomes and some personal items belonging to the elf.

"Please, rest here. There is water in the basin. Feel free to wash. It isn't much, but you are welcome to it until I can prepare the dwelling next door. It will not take but a few minutes." Gelebor motioned for the bed, and Alessia carefully laid Serana upon it. And with that, the elf hastily left the room.

Alessia quickly used the basin to clean her hands and face, but dared no more than that. Carefully, she used a clean cloth and did her best to clean out the worst of Serana's wounds. They were far worse than she thought. Deep and angry. Even though the process must have been painful, Serana still did not wake. It was hard for Alessia to tell if her mate was still even alive. Her heart did not beat, but Serana could control that at will. As could she her breathing. Quite possibly, Serana had placed herself into some deep meditative sleep to fool the Falmer into thinking she was dead. Alessia prayed that was the case. Prayed with all her might. Prayed to the Gods, both of the Nord and Mer Pantheon. Prayed to Azura and Meridia even. Though she doubted the two arguably benevolent beings would be able to help, or even cared.

By the time Gelebor returned, Serana was fairly clean. Her hair carefully braided back and out of the way. The elf, keeping his eyes averted from Serana's nakedness after Alessia had snarled at him, offered a soft blanket to wrap the female in during the very short walk to their new dwelling. It was an exact copy of Gelebor's home, save for one or two more chairs by the fire. Though the Knight had only been gone for perhaps half an hour, the place was well stocked with firewood for the small hearth, blankets, water in the basin, and fresh linens for the bed.

The elf had even gone so far as to place what little remained of the female's personal items on the table, along with a few bits of fresh food stuffs. Namely potatoes, carrots, and other root vegetables, a strange type of bread, and, to Alessia's surprise, a freshly roasted chicken. Alessia stomach growled hungrily, but she ignored it for the time being. When asked about the food, Gelebor explain he had his own garden and livestock he'd diligently maintained over the years.

Amazed, Alessia bowed low to the Knight. "Thank you, Gelebor. I am forever in your debt."

"The Chantry is open to you. Go wherever you please. For now, I bid you goodnight and wish your wife a speedy recovery. Do not hesitate to call upon me should you have need of anything."

Grateful, Alessia bowed again before he left. She returned to the bedroom and settled for a very long night of healing. Or… was it a very long _day_ of healing? It didn't matter anyway. First, she downed as much of a healing potion as possible, readying herself for the task ahead. She even set aside a few of Serana's magicka potions just to maximize her own ability. Before they'd left Whiterun, Alessia had insisted Serana teach her the Necromantic Healing spell. According to her mate, the spell worked the same way as Alessia's own healing spells. The Necromantic Healing would repair damage done only to an undead individual such as a vampire, or a draugr. Not much use to her before she and Serana met, but now it was essential. Thank the Gods she'd insisted.

Alessia placed her hands on Serana's bare chest and focus her energy on repairing what the Falmer had done. The light that came from her hands was not the golden glow of her normal healing spells, but a bit duller. More blue than gold or white. Much like she had done for Master Wulfgar, Alessia worked from the inside outward. Serana's internal organs were badly bruised, but intact. Regardless, Alessia spent a few moments repairing them. There were few cracked ribs, the broken nose and a crack in the zygomatic bone, the bone just below the eye socket, a broken collarbone, and broken femur on her right leg. There was an audible _crack_ when those were mended. To Alessia surprise, Serana seemed to flinch. Though she didn't want to cause her beloved anymore pain than was necessary, it made her heart swell with hope.

Next was the muscles and tendons. Before she could even start, her magic sputtered and died. Alessia downed a magicka potion, ignoring the taste, and continued. This stage was by far the most time consuming. There were just so many deep bruises and torn muscles. By the time she was done she had taken three more potions. But, fixing the muscles had greatly improved Serana's overall appearance. The bruising gone, and the muscles mended, it took care of a majority of the cuts. All that was left was to close a few of the smaller ones. That done, Alessia took a moment to catch her breath. Sweat trickled down her forehead, neck, ribs and spine and dripped onto the stone floor.

With a wet cloth, Alessia mopped up the perspiration. That also did a great deal to remove the dirt and grime from her own body. That was when she realized she was still wearing the smelly, horrid Falmer scraps. Quickly, she padded out of the bedroom in search of her own articles of clothing. Alessia was surprised to find not only her armor and padded under-garb cleaned and neatly folded on the table, but also another two sets of clothes. Had Gelebor left the attire for them while Alessia had been so focused on Serana's healing? She would need to remember to thank him for that the next time she saw him.

Again grateful to the elf, Alessia peeled off the Falmer scraps and pulled on the clean loose fitting shirt and breeches. Her stomach rumbled at the smell of the food still on the table. How long had it been since she'd eaten? A day? Two? It was hard to tell. Her belly told her it had been a great while. Her own healing would require a substantial amount of nourishment. As would the next step in Serana's recovery. Hastily, Alessia scarfed down the bread and the whole chicken, plus an entire pitcher of water. Manners were thrown out the window in her hurry, but there was hardly anyone around to complain.

Wolf's appetite sated for the time being, Alessia returned to the bedroom to find Serana still unmoving. Her hope dimmed a bit, but didn't die out completely. Her beloved would need blood. Lots of it. What little remained of the preserved Blood Potions wouldn't be enough. Mentally preparing herself, Alessia situated herself on the bed and pulled Serana up and into her arms. Before she pulled out her dagger, she made sure a large number of the healing potions were in easy reach. The next few minutes, possibly a lot longer, were going to be very, very rough. Dangerous even.

Careful not to cut too deeply, Alessia drug the blade across her inner forearm. The crimson liquid welled immediately and was held up to Serana's nose. Nothing happened. Not for a very long, very heart pounding few moments. Serana twitched slightly. So slight that Alessia at first thought she'd imagined it. Then Serana's newly healed nose sniffed. Again, Alessia thought it was simply a trick of the mind. Wishful thinking. But then the motion happened again, and she felt Serana's entire body come into wakefulness. Her beloved's eyelashes twitched, then slowly opened. Red, hungry eyes locked on the blood, and Serana struck.

The bite was a shock, despite Alessia fully expecting it. There was no pleasure in the feeding, just vicious hunger from Serana and an energy drain from Alessia. She did not blame her mate. It was simply her base nature. Instinct to heal and replenish herself. Alessia remembered what it had been like those first few moments when she had awakened as a newborn vampire. The burning hunger that would not be ignored. Alessia stifled her discomfort and took another long pull of the healing potion. It would help her body quickly replace the blood Serana took.

Slowly, the frenzy abated. Instead of desperate long pulls on Alessia's vein, Serana's grip loosened a bit and she took far smaller mouthfuls. When finally her mate seemed sated, they both drifted off to sleep. Alessia slipped in and out of slumber, awaking each time Serana moved even the slightest bit. Her thrum was loud, contented to hear Serana's breathing and sluggish vampire heart beating. A balm that calmed the beast within.

Gelebor

The Knight-Paladin had not meant to spy, curious though he was. Truly he had only wished to check in on his pair of unexpected guests. But what he had seen through the small, shutter and curtain-less window had struck something deep down in his heart. The werewolf had spent hours in a meditative state while healing the vampire. He'd felt the magic pouring off her. A substantial and deep well of pure power he hadn't expected from the female. Curious, Gelebor had decided to check in on the two, and perhaps offer some assistance. When the flow of magic suddenly cut off, he was standing just outside the window.

When Alessia appeared, his breath had caught in his throat. The female was quite stunning, a savage and powerful beauty that was far more than skin deep. She was courageous and strong. Obviously loyal and deeply devoted to her wife. Had he known nothing more about her, that alone would have been enough to win his favor. But it was not Alessia's inner or outer beauty that had struck him. It was the scars. She either hadn't noticed him at the window, so focus was she on her wife's healing, or hadn't cared. He suspected the former.

Though Gelebor realized the rudeness of spying, not to mention gazing upon the female as she stripped and changed her clothing, he simply couldn't pull his eyes away from the numerous scars on her back. Such treatment surely would have claimed the life of any lesser being. And yet, here Alessia was. He'd watched her carefully, saw how the female treated her wife. No doubt he believed her to be compassionate as well as strong. Gentle even. Not the usual characteristics of someone who had suffered such undiluted malice. For surely Gelebor couldn't see the female doing anything to deserve such treatment.

Finally, he'd come to his senses and left the two females in peace. Still, that sight troubled him so. He found himself climbing the steps up to the Chantry temple and kneeling before a carved statue of Auri-El. He said nothing, but simply let himself bask in his God's presence. It brought Gelebor some measure of peace, though he suspected he would have little of that in the near future.

Perhaps it was these unexpected guests who would grant him the eternal peace he sought. Not death, but maybe penance. The idea was tempting, and he may decide to broach the subject with Alessia when the time came. Perhaps ask it as payment for the debt the female believed she owed? He had never intended to demand anything in return for his aid, but it was an option. Though Gelebor found distaste for such things. Still, the request might coincide with the quest he suspected the two females were already on.

The Knight-Paladin sighed heavily and looked up at the carved face of his God. The white stone looked back at him unchanged from all that time ago when it was first chiseled into being. Gelebor smiled, "What is it you have in store for them, Auri-El? Are the Harbinger and the Daughter of Coldharbour at last to bring about the prophecy, or are they to stop it?"

Just as always, Auri-El did not respond.

Alessia

Alessia awoke suddenly, not for the first or even the twentieth time, when Serana moved. What kept her awake was when her wife groaned and started to lift her head from Alessia's chest. Instantly, Alessia rose, careful not to move too quickly, and grabbed for a Blood Potion. She wasn't certain her mate had taken enough before and wanted to be prepared in case she needed more blood.

Serana's eyes opened, slowly, lacking focus and direction. She seemed to be struggling with deciding where she was. Gently, Alessia placed her hand on Serana's cheek, allowing their mixed scent to reach her nose. _That_ seemed to do the trick. Sharply, as swiftly as she was able at least, Serana's head looked up at her. There was… surprise on the vampire's face. Surprise and disbelief.

"Careful not to move to quickly, Love. You've been through quite an ordeal." Alessia said softly, a warm smile on her face.

Serana's red eyes blinked. Then blinked again. She swallowed with some difficulty and tried to speak. It came out a bit shaky and rough, but understandable. "You- You're alive?"

"I am. As are you." Though her voice was light, Alessia's eyes narrowed. "You gave me quite a scare. _Many_ of them, but we were able to get to you in time."

"We?"

Alessia nodded. "I made a new friend. He helped me rescue you from the Falmer and got us someplace safe."

It took a moment, but Serana seemed to struggle with getting her mind to work. Instead of commenting further, slow tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're alive."

With a wolfish grin, Alessia patiently nodded again and gently wiped away the tears with her thumb. "We've established that, Love. We're both alive."

"I saw your bow. I thought they had- I thought you were-" The words cut off in a violent sob. One Serana muffled a she buried her face into Alessia's chest.

Alessia held Serana as she released her pain and fear. She herself wept silent tears and didn't bother to wipe them away. It was some time before they both calmed down enough to speak, though there wasn't much of that until a bit later. Careful not to hurt her, Alessia gently kissed Serana. Serana was sore, but seemed to either not care or not notice. Within seconds she'd settled into a more comfortable position and returned the kiss heartily. Satisfied at last, Alessia ended the kiss before it turned into something else. Though she would very much enjoy being with Serana in that way, she didn't want to push the recovering female too hard. Instead they remained locked in an embrace. Alessia covered them both with a thick blanket. Serana rested her head against Alessia's chest while Alessia told what all happen after the fall from the rope bridge.

Serana seemed most interested in their snow elf rescuer. "I thought the snow elves had all died out."

"Apparently not. Or there is at least one left. He claims to have been down here for…" Alessia thought back. "At the very least a few decades. But I suspect when he said 'a very, very long time', he meant more than a few decades. What do you know about them?"

"Well, the snow elves were still around before Mother locked me away in Dimhollow Crypt. Shortly before my slumber, there was news that they were losing in their war against the Atmorans. Since I've heard nothing of them after my awakening, I figured they'd been wiped out." Serana said.

"Yes… Now I remember. Kodlak was obsessed with preserving the Companions' history. When it became known he wanted me to succeed him as Harbinger, I made it my business to learn everything I could about our history. Ysgramor, my predecessor, battled against the snow elves and eventually died during the campaign." Alessia paused, trying to remember the conversation she'd had before with Gelebor. Her mind was slow and weary from exertion. "Even though it was the Five Hundred who fought the slow elves, I don't think my people were responsible for their disappearance."

"What do you mean?"

"Something Gelebor said made me think he was actually a Falmer." Alessia noted the sudden rigid fear in the body lying atop hers. It took a bit of doing, but she was able to calm Serana. She did so while cursing the wretched beasts who had harmed her. Given Serana the unseen scar on her soul. Once her beloved was soothed, Alessia continued. "It's alright, Love. Even though we now know they are somehow connected, I don't believe he is a Falmer. He is kind, and well spoken. And without him we would most certainly be long dead."

Serana remained silent for a time, then said, "I guess I owe him a very generous thank you."

Alessia grunted an affirmative, allowing Serana to stretch her limbs. There was a slight wince which she tried to hide, but failed. "Take more blood from me. You need to recover and rest."

"I thought we agreed that I wouldn't feed off you." Serana said, a bit of sharpness to her words.

Alessia took no offense. By now she knew Serana could become quite snappy when she was worried. Instead of rising to the bait, she calmly pointed to the medicine pack laying on the nightstand. "That we did. But that was before a Falmer rummaged through your pack and damaged most of your Blood Potions. Even if you rationed the remaining potions strictly, it would last you maybe two days. Three if you really push it. You _need_ blood to heal."

"You're injured too. Don't think I haven't noticed you wincing either."

"Gelebor already repaired my spine and ribcage. We have more than enough food since Gelebor was also kind enough to share much of his supplies with us. I am sore and tired, but I will live and recover whatever you take from me." Alessia argued gently. She knew Serana was only worried for Alessia's well being above her own. But an injured and hungry vampire was not safe.

Though Serana still resisted, Alessia's argument was sound. Serana sighed, "Alright, but first we both get some more sleep. I will feed after we wake up. Will that suffice, you stubborn mule?"

"Aye. That will do, Love." Alessia kissed her mate's forehead before leaning back against the wall. It was hardly as soft or as comfortable as the straw mattress, but she didn't want to have to move Serana at all. Either way, it didn't matter. Within seconds Alessia heard Serana's soft snoring before she herself slipped into blissful and safe dreaming.

She awoke some indeterminable time later to a soft knocking at the door. With a confused and groggy mind, Alessia forgot for a few moments exactly where they were. That moment passed and she remembered. The knocking came again and Alessia knew it could only be one person. Carefully, she scooted out from underneath Serana, who mumbled an incoherent complaint before rousing herself. Alessia stopped her.

"No, Love. Stay in bed. I'll see what he wants." Serana mumbled something else incoherent and yawned, sharp fangs fully exposed, then plopped down on the pillow. Alessia chuckled at her and kissed her forehead before going to answer the door.

It was, of course, Gelebor. The elf straightened as Alessia opened the door, arms carrying a tray laden with toasted slices of bread and butter, a jug of what looked like milk, cooked eggs and… bacon? Before she could respond, Gelebor's eyes widened, his face reddened, and he instantly turned his head upwards.

"Um… You- Your… um…" He babbled.

Confused, it took a moment for Alessia to realize what was wrong. Looking down, she saw that a fair portion of her chest was showing. Apparently, a few of the loosely sewn buttons had come undone during her sleep. She quickly covered herself, though she was only slightly embarrassed. Nudity was something a werewolf had to get over fast. There had been little choice after all. Honestly though, she was more embarrassed for Gelebor. It was then Alessia remembered Gelebor had turned his back to her at the sentry position while she exchanged her armor for the dead Falmer's. The poor elf had been alone for so long. Exactly how long had it been since he'd seen a woman?

"Sorry, Gelebor." She said calmly. Perhaps if she made light of the issue, it would help ease him. "Sometimes they have a mind of their own."

The Knight chuckled, though Alessia could tell it still bothered him. Instead, he changed the subject. "I thought perhaps you and your wife might enjoy a nice repast. Although I will admit, I seem to have forgotten Serana cannot eat our kind of food."

Alessia tried not to show her amusement. The male just looked so lost and unsure how to proceed. She smiled and held the door open wider. "Serana can eat normal food, and often does for the simple enjoyment of it, but it provides little as far as nourishment. I'm sure she would be delighted regardless. Please, come in."

With a nod of thanks, Gelebor came inside. He paused at the pile of chicken bones, all that remained of the meal he had left, but said nothing about it. "I trust your wife is healing well. I assumed that since you did not ask for my aid, you were able to manage her injuries yourself."

"Yes. Serana is doing well. Give me a moment and I'll go see if she's up for a visitor." Alessia grabbed the remaining neatly folded pile of clothes kindly left by Gelebor and went into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. She needn't have bothered. Serana was already sitting up and carefully testing her weight on shaky legs. Alessia snapped a bit too harshly, "Don't do that on your own, Serana. Your leg was badly broken."

"You fixed it. And you did a good job. See?" Serana said, ignoring the tone and carefully placing more weight on her right leg with Alessia's help. It held, though it apparently caused her some discomfort. Alessia sighed heavily, but said nothing more about it as she helped Serana dress. That task mercifully done, Alessia bent down to pick her up, which was immediately protested. "You are _not_ carrying me."

Wolf growled a bit, agitated. It came out more as a pleading whine, but Serana still shook her head. Sighing, Alessia asked, "Will you at least lean on me then? And let me feed you?"

Hunger rose in Serana's eyes. Plain as day. And it seemed a struggle to fight it off. In a controlled tone, Serana asked, "Do you think our guest will mind?"

"He knows you're a vampire." Alessia confirmed. "I also think he's guessed at what I am."

"What? How did he find out about you?"

"The polished silver from a mirror shard. I needed it to signal Gelebor, but I touched it with my bare hand not knowing what it was at first." At Serana's suddenly look of alarm, Alessia calmed her with a smile. "I'm alright. It didn't break the skin. Just a slight burn on my hand is all."

"That's good. Last thing we need is another repeat of Volkihar Castle." Satisfied, Serana nodded. "Alright then. Help me into the other room. Don't want to be rude and keep our host waiting."

Not to be distracted, Alessia questioned her wife further. "And the blood?"

"Fine." Serana groaned. "I will have a little. But no more than a cup until I've seen you eat something substantial. _And_ I check to see if the disease potions have survived."

"Yes, Dear. Of course, Dear." Alessia's tone was mocking as she helped Serana stagger to the door.

Serana hissed, her own tone jovial. "Don't you ' _Dear'_ me."

"Yes, _Dear_."

Shaking her head, Serana grinned and the two made their way into the living area. Gelebor was seated, fiddling with the Falmer bow Alessia had hastily tossed into the corner upon their arrival. When the two entered the room, the elf shot to his feet as if the chair beneath his rump had suddenly grown red hot. Though she found it funny, Alessia kept her amusement to herself.

She instead settled Serana into the nearest chair and made with the introductions. "Gelebor, this is my wife, Serana. Love, this is the male who helped me rescue you, Knight-Paladin Gelebor."

The Knight bowed low, placing a closed fist to his chest as he did so. "Lady Serana, it is good to meet you. I am glad to see you are recovering well."

Serana said nothing for a few moments, no doubt surprised by the formality, then mirrored the gesture. "I can never begin to repay you for what you've done for both myself and my wife. She is… _everything_ to me. Thank you, Sir Knight."

"Please, Gelebor will do."

In the meantime, Alessia dug through the meager kitchen cabinets, thankful to find a small ceramic cup. With her dagger, she cut into her hand and held it over the cup. Serana visibly stiffened as the scent of the blood, but she controlled herself and reached for the offered cup without appearing overly eager.

"Thank you, Love." Serana said.

Alessia smiled warmly, planting a chaste kiss on Serana's brow before motioning for Gelebor to have a seat and then taking one herself. There was silence for a short while, the two serving themselves while Serana sipped at the blood. The meal was simple but good. The bread and butter sublime. The eggs over-easy. The bacon crispy. Curious, Alessia looked to Gelebor.

"How in the world do you have bacon down here?" Alessia asked, taking another large bite of the fried pork. "Not to mention the butter and milk."

Chuckling, Gelebor smiled. "I bred them myself. The pigs are simple enough to care for. As are the chickens, and the goats. There is not much down here, but I make due with what I have. Magic helps preserve the perishables, and to make the crops grow."

"It's quite impressive." Alessia admitted, but saw an opportunity to learn a bit more about the mysterious elf. "Exactly how long have you been down here?"

The elf chewed his current mouthful thoughtfully. "My people constructed the Chantry of Auri-El during the First Era. I joined shortly after it's construction and remained ever since."

Both females blinked. It was Serana who recovered first. "Four thousand years?"

Gelebor thought again, seeming lost in times long passed. "More or less I think. As I have said, time in this place is difficult to keep track of. It is far easier to tell time by… events that disrupt the unchanging calm here."

"By 'events', you mean two females dropping in and causing a ruckus?" Alessia said, a slight grin on her face.

"Yes." The elf chuckled. "You are not the first travelers to find their way to the Chantry. But you have most certainly made quite the ruckus, as you call it."

They ate in silence a bit more, Alessia thinking how similar Gelebor and Serana's situations were. The elf being tied to this place just as Serana had been entombed at Dimhollow. Four thousand years, give or take a few decades. Or even a century or two. Still, it did not explain why he remained, though Alessia imagined it was due to Ysgramor's return. Or how Gelebor was connected to the Falmer.

"You must forgive my straightforward question, Gelebor, but I must ask." Having no way to ask the question gently, Alessia sighed. Somehow seeming to expect it, Gelebor nodded for her to continue. "Was the Chantry constructed before or after Ysgramor, my predecessor, returned to attack your people?"

Something changed in the elf. Some piece falling into place in his mind. Perhaps he had suspected who Alessia was, but hadn't known for curtain until now. The male just looked at her for a few moments before answering. "Before, I believe. Though I am not certain. We were quite isolated down here, as you can imagine. So much of the worldly affairs passed us by. By the time we learned of the snow elves extinction on the surface, it was far too late to do anything about. We had our own troubles to deal with at the time."

"The Falmer." Serana said. Not a question.

"Not exactly, no. You no doubt have guessed that my people and the Falmer are somehow related, and you would be correct. But they are simply the symptom of my kin's greed, foolishness and desperation." Gelebor shook his head, suddenly looking every bit his age. "Your predecessor was justified in his vengeance, Alessia. My people, though it pains me to say, deserved what has been done to them. I can only pray that, eventually, we are forgiven and healed. Though I do not believe we will ever be as we once were."

Alessia felt the waves of sorrow emanating from the elf as if it were a physical or tangible thing. Shame. She felt for him, and his people. Not pity exactly, but close enough to it.

"I promised to tell the whole truth, and so I shall." Gelebor sighed and continued on. "After the fall of my people, the remnants sought refuge with the Deep Folk. You know them better as the Dwemer. We had always maintained an uneasy alliance with the Dwarves, and when the snow elves faced total eradication of our culture, we turned to them for help. It was a mistake for the Dwemer demanded a heavy price for their aid. They forced my people to eat a toxic fungus which, after only a few generations, eventually rendered them blind. Helpless, the Dwemer then enslaved my people, slowly turning them into the savage, base creatures you know today."

"Gods…" Serana muttered, stunned.

"How could your people agree to such a thing?" Alessia asked, just as surprised and horrified as Serana.

"Not all of us did. There were many, those here at the Chantry included, who resisted and sought other solutions. Unfortunately, these splinter groups were either slaughtered, vanished, or gave in to the Dwemer demands after a siege lasting many generations. After the Deep Folk's mysterious disappearance, my people were then free. But…" A deep sadness overtook Gelebor and he could not finish.

Alessia did it for him. "The damage had already been done."

The Knight sighed and nodded. "Despite how far we have fallen, I still have hope that the Betrayed… that _my people_ might remember who they were. Remember and somehow find their way back into the light."

"Is that why you have remained here alone, Gelebor?" Serana asked gently. "To… what? Help them remember?"

"No, though I would not complain if that miracle came to pass. I remain because I have taken an oath. It is my duty to guard and tend the Chantry. Were I to leave, travelers like yourself would not know the way forward." Both females seemed surprised, but Gelebor continued. "Yes, I know what it is you seek. Auriel's Bow. Why else would you have come to such a place? I have but one question to ask. What is it you intend to do with the weapon?"

An interesting question. Or so Alessia thought. Was it possible Gelebor didn't know of the Tyranny of the Sun? Likely considering he'd been alone in a cavern for the past near on four thousand years. But why else would he ask such a question? Was it simple curiosity? It was, after all, his duty to "guard and tend" the Chantry. "Guard" being the significant word there. Why guard unless he intended to keep travelers from getting the bow for nefarious means? The elf certainly wouldn't be pleased to find that Alessia had thoughts of destroying the weapon.

Before Alessia could speak, Serana beat her to it. "We intend to stop my father from possessing the means to destroy life as we know it."

"You speak of the prophecy. The foretelling of darkness eternal." At Serana's nod, Gelebor frowned. "Auri-El was kind enough to send me a vision of said prophecy. I know little of the specifics. Only that it involves a pure blooded vampire and Auriel's Bow."

Serana took a few minutes reciting the Tyranny of the Sun as it was given to them by the Elder Scrolls. Gelebor listened intently, interrupting only when he needed clarification. While they talked, Alessia took the opportunity to bleed a bit more for her wife. This earned her a narrowed glance, but nothing more. Alessia had eaten, as Serana had bade her do, and, just for good measure, she prepared a second helping of eggs, bread, and pork. It had gone a little cold while they talked, but it was no matter. Wolf was hungry enough to devour a whole side of beef were it available.

When at last the prophecy had been told, Gelebor's frown deepened. "I see. If that is the case then fate seems to have brought us together for a purpose."

"It appears so." Alessia said around a mouthful of egg.

The Knight's thoughts seemed to turn inward for a long while. Alessia focused on her meal, while Serana sipped silently at her refreshed cup of blood. At last decided, Gelebor nodded to himself before speaking again. "I recognize your need, and I will help you as best I can. However… I have a request to ask that I believe will serve us both. But before I ask it of you, there is more to the story that you must know."

Surprised yet again, both females motioned for him to continue.

"As I have said, the Betrayed attacked and killed those who resided here in the Chantry." Alessia nodded, though she knew this would be the first time Serana would hear of the massacre. "While this is true, there were two survivors. Myself, of course, and my brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. When the Betrayed stormed the Inner Sanctum, I believe they did something to him. Corrupted him somehow."

"Is he still alive?" Alessia asked, being a gentle as possible with her question.

"Yes. He is alive. I have seen him. But… something is wrong. He never seems in pain or under duress. He just… stands there looked out over the landscape as if watching, waiting for something."

Serana glanced at Alessia for a slight moment then asked, "Have you tried going to see him? Speaking with him?"

The question obviously frustrated Gelebor. "I cannot. Leaving this place unguarded would be in violation of my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El. Even venturing beyond the barrier to aid you was dangerously close to a violation. And an assault on the Betrayed lingering in the Inner Sanctum would be akin to suicide."

"So, what would you ask of us?" Alessia had a good idea what it was, but hoped she was wrong.

"I ask that you kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur. I ask that you kill my brother."


	37. Chapter 37: Sanctuary

Chapter 37: Sanctuary

Serana

 _Kill his brother?_ The request was the last thing Serana had expected to hear.

"The kinship between us is gone. I do not understand what he has become, but he is no longer the male I once called brother."

Though Serana had been surprised, it appeared Alessia hadn't. Her wolf lost the friendly air and straightened her spine. "I don't go about murdering people simply because one brother has fallen out of favor with another."

There was a note of anger in her voice. One that Gelebor picked up on. "It is not as simple as you say, Alessia. Something has happened to Vyrthur. I do not understand why Auri-El did not protect him. But that does not matter. I only ask that you do what I cannot. Bring an end my brother's suffering. End his pain."

"You believe Auri-El has turned his back on Vyrthur?" Alessia asked, no less angry.

Serana knew her wife did not hold to the belief that the Gods went out of their way to either protect or damn their worshipers. Once she had heard Alessia say, "The Gods help those who help themselves." She firmly believed that one could only rely on their own strength and resolve. Though she had faith, Alessia didn't rely on it alone for protection. To do so was dangerous and foolish.

Seeming to realize his guest would not be so easily convinced, Gelebor shook his head and frowned. "I do not ask for you to believe it so, or even to understand."

Alessia said nothing.

"If I must, I will ask it in payment for the life of your wife. By your own admission, you _owe_ me."

"Words I am beginning to regret uttering."

Serana heard the growl in Alessia's voice. Felt it rumble low and dangerous. She had to defuse the situation, or there would be a brawl then and there. She placed a calm hand over Alessia's, immediately silencing the growing snarl. Focusing on Gelebor, Serana replied calmly, "We will keep in mind what you've said, Gelebor. Should we be attacked by Vyrthur, we will defend ourselves. However we can't commit outright murder on your word alone. I'm sorry, but my wife is right."

Silent for a while, Gelebor considered. It was enough time for Alessia to rein in her temper. When the elf finally gave a response, it was calmer. "I understand. It is reasonable."

"This is how it must be." Serana added.

In the long, heavy silence that followed, Gelebor stood and bowed slightly. "Now, I will take my leave. You have much to discuss. I will return at the day's end with your next meal. Until then, feel free to walk about the Chantry at your leisure. I only ask that you do not stray beyond the barrier. It will not be safe for still some time."

Alessia said nothing, glaring at the male as he left the small dwelling. Serana remained silent as well, deciding whether or not she much cared for the elf. Looking at her mate's figurative raised hackles, it was obvious how Alessia felt despite the kind and favorable things she had said about Gelebor earlier. It was difficult to deny the male's request, horrible though it was. If a sickness had befallen his brother, then Serana imagined it would be a kindness to put him down. She would expect no less should _she_ ever lose control.

Apparently, Alessia had come to the same conclusion. After all, when turned into a newborn vampire, had she not asked Serana to take her life should the blood lust become too much? Her mate sighed and slouched in her seat. Dismayed she said, "Well, this expedition has gone horribly wrong, hasn't it?"

"It could be much worse." Serana pointed out.

Alessia flinched at the thought, looking Serana over worriedly. "How are you holding up? Do you need me to get something for you? Water? Tonic? More blood?"

Serana shook her head at most, though her body ached from sitting up too long. Perhaps she would lie down for a bit. "I think I would like a nap."

Without another word, Alessia scooped her up in her arms and carried Serana into the bedroom. Though she protested, it went absolutely ignored. Carefully, oh so carefully, Alessia put her to bed, covered her, then settled down bedside to watch over her. Her wife looked so… troubled. Alessia's brow was creased and her beautiful mouth was set in a deep frown. Suddenly, Serana realized allowing her mate to simply sit idol was probably not the best idea. She would want the time to think, yes, but at the moment it would be better described as brooding.

Alessia was a creature of motion, often happiest when given a task. No matter how small or simple. Serana thought back to the time when they had rescued Dexion. How agitated her wolf had been, through no fault of her own, that Serana had been captured. Wolf simply couldn't stand the fact their mate had been in danger. In the end Alessia went outside to chop wood. Effectively working out her frustrations with a task. Now was probably no different.

"Alessia, Love, do you think you could find me some warm water and soap? I know you said you cleaned me up when we first arrived, but I still feel a bit… grungy." It was the truth, mostly. Serana could still smell the stink of the Falmer, though she was probably just imagining it. Either way, the thought of a thorough cleaning was wonderful.

As expected, Alessia's frown vanished and the sense of purpose brought a smile. "How about a bath? I bet I can find something around here you can use. A barrel at the very least."

"I wouldn't turn down a good soak."

"Alright." Alessia planted a soft kiss on her brow. "Sleep if you can. I'll be back soon."

Then she was gone. Serana didn't think she'd have any trouble sleeping. Once she'd gone horizontal, it was everything she could do just to keep her eyes open. Though she would have very much preferred her wolf's warmth beside her, the warmth from the blanket and their mixed scent on it was enough.

* * *

When next Serana woke she found her wish had come true. Alessia was asleep beside her atop the blanket, but pressed firmly up against her. Their position effectively pinned Serana down under the covers. She didn't mind however, and took the opportunity to simply gaze at her sleeping wife's face. The worry in it was gone. The ghost of it still remained, but was temporarily forgotten in relaxed slumber. Only a moment later, Alessia's bright blue eyes popped open. Perhaps not sleeping after all.

Serana kissed her. At first, that had been all she'd wanted. Soft and sweet. Relieved to be alive. That they were _both_ alive. But then something shifted and suddenly Serana found herself grasping Alessia's hair, pulling their mouths tightly together. She nipped at her wolf's lip, savoring the small bead of blood that exploded on her tongue. Seeming a bit surprised, Alessia flinched. Serana growled low and tugged her back, all the while kicking the offending covers from out between them. The hunger rose. She felt it. Tried to slow it down, but…

"Easy, Serana." Alessia muttered as Serana's attention wandered to her slim neck. The blood was close. So close. Aggressively, she rolled and pushed Alessia down into the mattress. The newly healed thigh complained a little, but Serana ignored it. Her wolf went willingly, knowing full well what was happening. Serana clenched her teeth, her fangs pricking her own lip painfully. She groaned, a desperate, agonized, keening sound. Alessia cooed, lifting her chin and fully exposing her throat. "Take what you need."

She bit. No hesitation. Alessia twitched only once, then relaxed. Serana fed hungrily, taking great pulls from the vein. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew to be careful. Taking too much at once would put Alessia's life in danger. After a few pulls, she checked herself, resisting the instinctual urge to drain the body beneath her dry. Said body moaned but, aside from her hands gently stroking Serana back, remained unmoving.

When at last Serana felt the hunger sated, she rose up onto her knees. Beneath her, Alessia's face was flushed bright red, her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried regaining her breath. Her wolf's heart pounded a quick melodic rhythm she could almost dance to. With a shameless grin, Serana licked her lips clean. Alessia watched, a low and hungry growl of her own rumbling her chest. Serana felt it since she was practically sitting on Alessia's chest. She chuckled gleefully.

"You're certainly feeling better." Alessia said, her voice slightly husky.

"Mmm-hmm." Serana purred, twirling the drawstring from Alessia shirt around her finger. She still wore the grin, deciding on the many different ways they could spend the next hour or so.

After a moment, Alessia offered. "I found a place you could clean up, if you want. It's a bathhouse just on the-"

Serana kissed her again, effectively silencing her. When she allowed Alessia up for air again, Serana purred softly. "Later."

Alessia didn't argue.

Gelebor

Gelebor was quite pleased with the earlier conversation. He hadn't exactly known how the two would react to his request, but that too had been to his satisfactory. One might determine, including still some part of himself, that the conversation had actually gone quite badly. On the contrary, it went exactly as he'd hoped. Had the two females accepted his words and request out of hand, or shown no emotion at all, it would have been worrisome. However, Alessia had most certainly disliked the request, not to mention the idea of it being payment for his aid, and Serana, though much calmer about her apprehension, had done the same. The two had been of one mind. And that gave him hope.

He had spoken true, there were duties to perform, but Gelebor allowed himself a few minutes of quiet contemplation at the temple. He sat at the top of the stairs and looked out over the empty Chantry. That was when he saw Alessia leave the dwelling and begin to explore. Though the Knight-Paladin said the two were free to explore the Chantry, he hadn't actually expected either of the two to do so for some time. Perhaps the vampire was in need of something and had sent her wife to fetch it. The thought made Gelebor smile. It was obvious that the two were quite close, just by the way they interacted together. Though at first he thought the couple odd, they were, in fact, well suited. A roaring soul of fire complemented by a calm soul of ice.

Alessia strolled down the path, stopping from time to time at various structures. What was she was looking for? He was tempted to decent the staircase and go ask, but didn't. No doubt the female wasn't quite ready to interact with Gelebor just yet. The wolf was a bit stressed, he could tell by the tightening of her shoulders as she walked. No need to push anytime soon.

Instead, the Knight watched. Alessia found the store room, went inside for a few minutes, then came out again. She'd taken nothing, probably just wanting to take note of where the building was. Next she continued on up the path, turned a corner and was out of sight. Down that walkway was the Chantry baths. The bathhouse wasn't nearly as grand as it once had been, but Gelebor took great pains to insure it still functioned. The pipes were of Dwemer design, but constructed of different materials.

It was some time before Alessia returned. Apparently she'd found whatever it was she'd been looking for and was returning to the dwelling. A bath then? Gelebor chuckled to himself. Of course the two would want such a thing. It had been a very long time since he'd been around the fairer sex, but he did remember most preferred to bathe often. Still chuckling, the elf turned back to the statue of Auri-El.

Alessia

Alessia floated atop the warm, slightly scented water. The open aired bathhouse boasted at least a dozen different sized underground tubs, each separated by walls or hanging sheer curtains. The lip of each tub was even to the floor, carved directly into the stone floor. Wolf didn't care much for water, but the tub she and Serana had selected was barely deep enough to cause a fuss. Standing the water came to just above her breasts and sloped upwards towards the stairs, at where it barely came to her navel. The pool was also large enough to be considered a small pond. So much so Alessia could fully stretch out her tall frame with still plenty of room for perhaps another seven or eight people to do the same and still not be touching.

"Love, could you give me hand for a moment?" Serana called from not five feet away near the edge of the tub.

The voice was a bit muffled, Alessia's ears were below the water's surface, but she heard well enough to know Serana needed help. Her wife was standing at the staircase leading up and out of the pool. The washcloth and soap they'd found in a small supply room was sitting poolside, used and still damp. Serana was clean, her body glistening from the water running in small rivulets down her neck, her breasts, her back… Alessia lifted her eyes and tried to focus on her mate's face. Serana grinned over her shoulder, knowing exactly where Alessia's eyes had lingered.

Swimming into the shallows and then wading through the waist deep water, Alessia came over. Serana was trying, and failing, to braid her hair back before joining her for a swim. Her hair was just barely long enough to braid, but it wasn't impossible. The issue was that Serana's raised arms probably hurt her newly healed ribs. Soreness still lingered, but the warm water would hopefully soothe the dull ache. The rest and ample amounts of blood were doing their part to heal, but Serana's body was tired. As was Alessia's.

Nimble fingers made quick work of Serana's hair, short as the braid was, and the two made their way back into the slightly deeper water. Floating on the surface of the water was a skill some people simply couldn't master. It required a controlled type of breathing that kept one's lungs filled with enough air required to float, and still breathe. A trick Alessia had learned at a young age, but one Serana had obviously not.

Alessia chuckled as her mate tried to mimic the way she breathed, but kept sinking. "Come here."

It was a bit more difficult to keep them both afloat, but Alessia managed. They remained that way for a time, both staring up at the stony ceiling of the cavern high above in the darkness. The light from the Chantry didn't quite reach the stones above, but the rock shadows cast odd shapes here and there. It brought to mind Blackreach, who's far higher ceiling was filled with the bioluminescent light of fungi and moss and the glittering ore veins gave the illusion of a starry night sky. Outside the sound of the water and their own involuntary bodily functions, heartbeat and breathing and the like, the place was absolutely quiet. A bit disconcerting, Alessia found.

The Falmer in Blackreach were no where near as numerous. Alessia had been easily able to find ways around their patrols and get to where she needed to go. Here… there were so many of the creatures. And, if Gelebor was to be believed, there were even more further in. She was suddenly very aware of the body beside her, Serana limp and unmoving at her side. Though her wife's sluggish heartbeat said she was alive and well, it shoved Alessia's mind back to those horrible moments to where it wasn't so. Where she carried the same limp and unmoving body in her arms, and there was no heartbeat. No signs of life at all. The memory made Alessia's heart throb painfully, and she pulled Serana a little closer.

There was regret in Alessia's heart. Regret that she had ever brought her beloved down into this nightmarish place. She should have come alone. Or not at all. The bow would have been safe here. Even though the Volkihar vampires might have found out about this place eventually, they would not have gotten to the bow. The Falmer would have taken care of them. And if not the Falmer, the barrier protecting the Chantry wouldn't have let them through. That accursed prophecy… That accursed bow… Before now Alessia had wanted to destroy it simply because it would put a hitch in Harkon's plans. Now? Now she wanted to obliterate the damned thing for all the pain it had caused them. What it had almost _cost_ them both.

"What are you thinking of?" Serana suddenly asked, startling Alessia out of her own mind. "Your heart started racing. What's wrong?"

"I-" Alessia paused, taking a long breath before resuming the rhythm of breathing. "It's nothing. Just some dark thoughts. I don't want to trouble you with them."

"I'll be troubled even if you don't tell me. I just won't know why." Serana's hand found Alessia's, squeezing gently. "Talk to me, Love. Let me help."

Alessia pursed her lips, thinking how best to convey her thoughts. "I'm thinking it was a mistake to come down here. Now that we know what protects Auriel's Bow, I doubt it would be any safer in our hands than behind a literal army of Falmer as well as this Chantry."

"Do you think we should try going back?" Serana asked.

"I don't know if we can. There's no way of knowing if there even _is_ a way back up and out again. It might take us years to find a way, even without a bunch of angry Falmer hunting for us." If her hands were not occupied, one holding on to Serana and Serana holding the other, Alessia would most certainly be tugging at her own hair in frustration. "I shouldn't have brought you down here. I know better than to mess with the Falmer. How could I have been so damned foolish?"

"Don't do that." Serana said as she rolled and stood to face Alessia. "Don't put all of this on yourself. _We_ decided to go after the bow, remember?"

Alessia kept her eyes from her mate, saying nothing. Shame, as well was regret, simply wouldn't allow her to meet Serana's piercing gaze. Serana _tisk_ ed and pulled Alessia to her feet. When she still wouldn't lift her eyes, Serana grabbed her chin and forced Alessia to look at her. It was gentle but instant.

"You have such a big heart. You feel for everyone and everything. Everywhere you go you leave it having made the lives there better. You give all of yourself into everything you do, even if it hurts. And if you can't help someone, or mess up, you tear yourself up over it and won't let anyone else take the blame. You can _act_ big and tough for everyone else, but not me. Never with me, Love." Serana smiled. A sad, yet loving smile. "It's one of the things I love most about you. It's one of your strongest traits, but it's also one of your biggest flaws."

Alessia returned the sad smile, resting her forehead against Serana's.

"None of this is your fault, Alessia." Serana said after a long moment. "This all started when I came to you for help. If not for you, I'd probably be dead by now. Or worse."

At that thought Alessia growled, tugging Serana bodily to her with a strong jerk of her arms. Wolf stirred deep within, awakening at the mere thought of someone threatening their mate. The Falmer, the Dawnguard, the Volkihar vampires… that bastard father of Serana's, Harkon. Alessia didn't care who it was, she would tear them limb from limb. Taint her own soul in order to protect her mate. Wolf growled her agreement.

Serana chuckled, sliding her arms around Alessia's neck. "See? Protective to a fault. It's who you are. And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

"It still doesn't change the fact that we are in one hell of a mess down here." Alessia growled, then admitted to both Serana and herself. "One that I don't know how to get us out of. I don't know what to do. What path we should take. And that scares me."

Serana kissed her, a slow and soft kiss that promised more. "And that's alright, Alessia. You don't always have to have all the answers. _We_ will figure it out together. You and me. Alright?"

Alessia nodded, unable to speak again for fear of her own voice shaking. Serana kissed her again, wrapping her legs around Alessia's hips. The water made the added weight negligible, but still Alessia's arms pulled her mate tightly to her. The contact felt good, better than the time a short while ago just after Serana fed. It quickly sapped away all her fears and anxiety, burning them away if only for a short while. Some part of her worried that maybe Gelebor was nearby, and would hear them. Alessia knew the elf watched them at a distance from time to time. The bathhouse wasn't exactly private considering. Even so, she didn't believe the male would spy in on them. He seemed too polite, or prude, for that. But another part of her hardly cared.

Alessia grinned when Serana let her up for air. Curious at the look, Serana asked in a slight giggle. "What?"

"Nothing." Alessia answered as she carried Serana over to the edge of the water and sat her on the smooth, stone lip. She fell on her mate, eliciting small gasps and moans here and there. Though they grew in pitch as Alessia made her way downward, Serana appeared to be trying to stifle them. If the elf was, in fact, not as gentlemanly as Alessia thought him to be, she fully intended on giving him one hell of a show. A test, of sorts. Later on, if he blushed or stammered when next they spoke, she would know… and promptly pummel the Knight.

* * *

A while later, the two clean and feeling a bit lighter of heart and spirit, they made their slow way back to their borrowed little home. Alessia stopped at a closed door, halting Serana with her. It was a storage room she had found earlier in her wandering. Inside, she pointed out a few alchemical odds and ends to Serana. It was remarkable to them both that, despite four thousand plus years, the entire place lacked any sort of visible decay or disrepair. The Chantry looked as it if had been built no more than a year ago. No dust. No cobwebs. Not a speck of dirt. No sign at all of its considerable age.

"Perhaps the barrier somehow not only protects the Chantry of outer threats, but also from the ravaging of time." Serana said, looking about the beakers and mortars, as well as the stacks of clothes, blankets, barrels, dishes, and other household items and furniture.

Alessia picked up a few pairs of clothing, one that looked as though they would fit the two females better than the ones Gelebor had selected. "Is that even possible?"

Serana shrugged. "If so, it's beyond anything I've ever seen before. I mean, Mother did something similar in her own laboratory, but this… this is on a much larger, grander scale. The power needed for such a spell would be astronomical."

"Say, Godlike maybe? From Auriel himself perhaps?" Alessia asked.

"It would stand to reason. It is 'the Chantry of Auri-El' after all."

Following her nose, Alessia opened a large trunk that smelt strongly of- She sneezed violently after the lid was opened. Serana was at her side in an instant, worried and also curious. The trunk was full of neatly labeled pouches and packaged alchemical ingredients. Alessia sneezed again. "Ugh… damned nose."

Serana cautiously opened a jar labeled "IMP STOOL" in bold, capital script, and peeked inside. The second jar she opened was labeled "BLISTERWORT". Serana sniffed at the substance, eyes widening at what she discovered. She said in an amazed tone, "These are extremely well preserved. It's almost as if these ingredients were gathered just yesterday."

"Look here." Alessia said, pointing to the inside of the lid. "Something is carved here."

Forgetting the jars, Serana examined the carved symbols Alessia pointed out. "Hmm… I've not seen spellwork like that since before I went to sleep. These are old. Very old."

"What are they? Some sort of… preservation spell?"

Serana nodded. "A stasis spell. A powerful one. I think you were right when you said the power came straight from Auriel himself. No mortal I've ever heard of could pull something like this off."

"Or…" Alessia offered. "No mortal that hasn't been alive and _awake_ for four thousand years with nothing to do but practice their magic could?"

"Someone like Gelebor." Serana dug through the remainder of the trunk. "It's possible I can restock our medicinal potions with everything in this crate. Everything except the Blood Potions, that is. I'm afraid we'll have to continue on without it."

Alessia saw the worry in her wife's eyes. "Don't worry, Love. You're nearly fully healed, and after that you won't need to take quite so much from me."

"You were hurt too, you know. I shouldn't be feeding from you at all." Serana muttered.

"I heal much faster than you do, remember?" Serana stopped rummaging through the trunk and looked at her. There was worry, of course, but something else too. Fear, if Alessia could guess at anything. Fear of doing something irreversible. Like… turning her again. Death, quite possibly. "I can handle it, Serana."

"And if you can't? What then?" A bit of anger came out of Serana then. She checked it quickly, biting down on her own words and trying again. "You are not invincible, Alessia."

"Trust me, I am painfully aware of that." Alessia sighed heavily.

Of course Serana was right. At any other time Alessia could both feed her mate and keep her own strength up well enough to fight. But here in this damned place, they had no easy resources. No means of calling for aid. No possible alternatives. Alessia could probably keep Serana fed and fight, but only for so long. The potions would help, but… There was no way of knowing how much further they would have to go. No way of even making a good guess. Serana had remained silent, letting Alessia have time to think things through. She didn't much like it, but they would need to figure something else out for the foreseeable future.

"Alright. We will try and think of some other way. But until we continue onward, I think you should keep taking from me. And before you outright say no…" Alessia said when Serana looked as though she were about to refuse. "I want to make sure you are back in prime condition before he head back out there. If Gelebor is telling the truth, and I suspect he is, you will have nothing else to feed on besides me or the Falmer until our business is done here."

At the mere mention of feeding from the horrible creatures, Serana practically turned green. "That's a pleasant thought."

Alessia paused, knowing Serana wouldn't like what she said next. Still, it needed to be said. Wolf would have it no other way, even if Alessia didn't agree. "I want you to promise me, if we can't find something else, that you won't starve yourself. Not when I can give you what you need."

There was that barely controlled anger again. "At what cost? Weakening you is-"

"Far better than the blood lust taking over at some inconvenient moment. Say right when we're sneaking by a horde of Falmer, for instance. At least this way I know what I'm getting into." Alessia pointed to the trunk. "And if we can restock our potions, I can just drink those to keep my strength up."

Serana hissed. "These components are well preserved, but there are only a handful here. What I can make will pale in comparison to the one's we came down here with. I had a variety of ingredients at my disposal then. Now… not so much. And besides, taking the amount required to keep yourself going _is not_ healthy. The side effects alone could do permanent damage."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Serana."

" _I'm not!_ "

Wolf stirred. Alessia wasn't angry, but she was certainly going to put her foot down. Through gritted teeth she said, "I'm not going to let you starve. Not happening."

"Stubborn." Serana hissed under her breath as she tried to calm down.

Alessia did the same, going so far as to stand and pace about the room. Wolf was agitated. She knew she was being overprotective and overbearing, but she couldn't help it. The very thought of allowing Serana to suffer made Alessia want to break something. A lot of things. Tear whatever was threatening her mate up into tiny, unrecognizable, little pieces. The pain should be Alessia's. She'd shoulder whatever burden necessary just so Serana wouldn't have to.

Then, Alessia realized just how true Serana's words had been back at the bathhouse. So often she took on the pain and suffering of others just so they didn't hurt anymore. It was a habit, but one she never imagined as a bad one. Or as a character "flaw", as Serana had put it not much more than an hour ago. Perhaps Alessia did put herself in harm's way far too often, but… that's just who she was. Changing it wasn't something she thought possible or even desirable. No more than willing herself to stop breathing, or her heart to stop beating.

Before Alessia could think of anything to say, Serana took in a single breath of air, then let it out slowly. "You're not going to let up, are you?"

Alessia shook her head once, but smiled. "It's my 'strongest trait' and 'biggest flaw', remember?"

"One I wouldn't change for the world, yes. Annoying as it is at times." Serana chuckled, looked down at the trunk for a moment, then sighed. "I will make as much healing potion as I can, and we will alternate feedings. One Falmer, or whatever else we can find, then you. Will that suffice?"

"If we can manage to catch one of the little bastards without alerting the hive…" Though she didn't much like the idea, neither did Wolf, Alessia figured it was as good as she was going to get. "Fine. That will do."

With a nod and a quick peck on the cheek, Serana gathered up all the necessary equipment she'd need for the potions. Alessia helped as best she could, but wound up more as a pack horse than anything else. She didn't mind. Best that Serana select the mortars and whatnot. When they were done, they carried everything back to their little house. It only occurred to Alessia after the fact that the should have probably asked for Gelebor's permission before taking anything. Too late now. Besides, if he hadn't used the alchemical ingredients in the four thousand years he'd been in the Chantry, it wasn't likely he needed them at all.

When they arrived at the dwelling, Alessia noticed that someone had been there while they were away. The elf's scent was present. Glancing around the small living space she noticed two things. The first was that, true to his word, Gelebor had brought them their evening meal. A small pot sat by the fire, keeping warm and smelling like some soup or stew. The second was a short note sitting on the table, held down by a bow and quiver full of arrows.

The two said nothing, just glanced at each other. While Alessia sat down her burden of equipment, Serana plucked up the note and bow. The bow she handed to Alessia, then glanced over the note. "No surprise. It's from Gelebor."

"What's it say?" Alessia asked, looking over the bow. At a quick glance she noticed the Falmer bow she'd taken from the sentry was gone. Good riddance. That thing was horrible, both in aim and in looks.

Serana smiled then read aloud.

 _Alessia,_

 _I thought you might prefer a more suitable bow as opposed to that horrid thing taken from the Betrayed. It is not as grand a weapon as the one you seek, but I believe it will serve you well in the trials to come. I am sorry to have missed you ladies, but no doubt you are both eager to explore the Chantry and all it's wonders. I am pleased to see it so. As I have said before, you are free to go wherever you like, but I must also remind you not to go beyond the barrier. I have scouted a bit past it's protection and have found the Betrayed still in an uproar._

 _I also invite you to gather whatever supplies you need for the remainder of your journey. I have far more than enough to spare past my own meager needs. Take what you wish. The Chantry is at your disposal. Should you have need of my services, please do not hesitate to call upon me. I would be delighted to aid you in whatever way I am able. Please, enjoy the meal I have prepared for you. Do not be discouraged by the color. It consists of a variety of ingredients to aid in the production of blood. I imagine such a thing will be of great use to you both. It is my greatest honor and pleasure to serve._

 _Knight-Paladin Gelebor_

Alessia chuckled. "I'm starting to think he's trying to bribe us."

"To kill his brother, you mean?" Alessia nodded in response while Serana looked inside the cooking pot. "He made you some sort of stew. It's gray."

Curious, Alessia ignored the bow and peeked into the pot herself. It was, in fact, a greenish gray. The scent of it tickled her nose, sparking an unpleasant memory she quickly suppressed. Whatever it was, it was an alchemical concoction of some sort. Hesitantly, Serana sniffed at the stew, then tasted it.

"Well?" Alessia asked.

With an impish grin, Serana ladled a large portion into a wooden bowl and handed it to Alessia. "I don't think you want to know. However, Gelebor spoke the truth and I suggest you eat every bite."

Alessia stared down at the green liquid as if it were about to come alive and attack. Her eyes flicked up to the grin still on her mate's face, then frowned.

The grin widened. Serana purred softly, pressing herself against Alessia and gently, oh so damned gently, nipping at the new bite marks on her neck. It sent pleasurable little tremors down her spine. Her mate chuckled again, then purred. "Eat every bite, and I promise not one more word of protest from me about feeding from you."

 _Damn,_ Alessia thought as she glanced down at the bowl in her hand.

Serana

Fish. The stew Gelebor had so kindly prepared had been a sort of alchemical fish and clam stew. Truly, it would most certainly help Alessia fortify both her healing as well as provide an energy boost. Most of the ingredients used were high in iron, making the production of blood a nice little side effect. Odd that the elf not only had a fair amount of livestock down here, but also a fishery of some sorts. Quite resourceful their new friend was.

Serana watched the first bite with a sort of gleeful black humor, remembering her mate's aversion to anything at all fishy. It was apparent when Alessia finally recognized the smell, so well masked by so many other herbs and spices. Her poor mate turned about as green as the stew itself. But, the promise Serana made kept Alessia sitting in the chair and eating. The first bowl was gone in mere moments, and the second followed just as quickly. After the third, and final, morsel was eaten, Alessia downed an entire pitcher of water then chewed on a small bit of hard bread from their earlier meal. No doubt trying to get rid of the fishy aftertaste.

Trying to keep her mirth hidden, Serana placed a loving kiss on her mate's brow then began the setup of her new laboratory. While she did that, Alessia examined her new bow. It wasn't very much unlike the Nightingale. The wood was dark, yes, but held more of a reddish hue than a violet. The carvings were obviously elvish, and matched the quiver nicely.

"So, did it work?" Serana asked. At Alessia's questioning gaze, she clarified. "The 'bribe'. Did it work?"

Her wolf huffed. "Hardly. The bow is nice, and no doubt he was trying to win your favor with the… ugh… stew, but it's not going to be that easy."

"In the Brotherhood, was a weapon like that ever given to you as payment?" Serana thought back, then added. "I think I remember you saying as much."

"As a bonus, yes. Astrid often gave me an incentive to pull off a job in a certain way." Alessia apparently didn't much like the mention of said jobs, but continued. "Still, I'm not in the Brotherhood anymore. I appreciate the replacement of the Nightingale, but I won't accept it if he considers it payment for his brother's life."

Serana thought back to the moment Gelebor said, "If I must I will ask it in payment for the life of your wife." It had certainly raised Alessia's hackles, but she hadn't been focusing on her mate. Serana had been watching the Knight. It had grated on the male. He'd no more liked uttering the vial statement as Alessia had liked hearing it. But say it he had. At that moment, Serana imagined that the male truly believed his brother lost.

"I imagine we'll run into Vyrthur one way or another and see him for ourselves." Alessia said. "Until then I don't want to agree to anything."

The next few hours were spent in alchemy. Though Alessia had no prior training, she helped as best she could with the more tedious tasks. Grounding, measuring and such. Serana kept an eye on her work, instructing to grid into a finer powder, or to stir something a bit slower or faster. They actually mixed or cooked nothing. That would come a bit later when Alessia wasn't in the room. Already the poor thing was sniffling and sneezing up a storm.

Eventually, weariness overcame them both and they both fell into bed in exhaustion. Alessia had the presence of mind to shove their feet under the blankets and cover them both. Warmth and werewolf scented air soothed Serana into contented sleep quickly. The next few days went on quite the same way. They would wake, Serana would feed after Alessia ate a quick breakfast. Eventually the alchemical mess on the kitchen table became too cluttered for meals. Gelebor graciously offered that they dine with him, and they did more often than not. Alessia remained mostly silent for these meals, choosing to sit back and simply watch the male as he and Serana carried on in polite conversation.

Other times they walked about the Chantry, just she and Alessia, taking in it's grand structures and elegant carvings. They were both mostly drawn to the Wall of Stories. Now that they knew of the snow elves' downfall, the images carved into the stone were easy enough to follow, though the symbols still meant nothing to either of them. Alessia had asked their host for a few sheet of paper to copy down the script. Gelebor was happy to oblige and gave her a whole leather bound journal to use.

When he offered to translate the old text, Alessia's curiosity won out. It was cautious conversation at first, like the first hesitant steps on an ice covered lake, but Serana watched as her mate's unease and mistrust slowly gave in to Gelebor's friendly and gracious manner. Or it at least _looked_ as though Alessia were warming up to the elf. It wouldn't surprise Serana if her beloved was simply playing along for the sake of being polite.

Serana awoke one morning, or at least it was guessed to be morning, to find Alessia gone from their bed. It took only a second more to hear the loud _crack_ of wooden weapons clashing somewhere nearby. Though suddenly panicked and afraid, Serana calmed after a few moments. Had it been the _clang_ of steel on steel she most certainly wouldn't have taken her time in getting dressed. Getting out from under the warm, thick, blankets that still smelt of wolf was always difficult. Especially since the stone all around them was always noticeably colder. Of course, cold was not an issue, but Alessia's warmth and scent was vastly preferable. Her bare skin prickled in goosebumps for a short while until she was dressed.

Out in their living area, the sounds of fighting were more audible. Alessia had made sure to shut the bedroom door before she'd left, probably hoping the noise wouldn't disturb Serana's sleep. Outside the window, she saw only a brief flash of her wife before the wolf darted forward and out of sight again. A few moments passed and there was a loud _thwak_ , a sharp yelp of pain, then Alessia's recognizable snarl.

 _Uh-oh_ … Serana thought as she went to the door and opened it.

"What the hell was that, elf?" Alessia growled, her back towards Serana. She'd been hit, obviously, but Serana couldn't see the extent of the damage.

Gelebor, it appeared, was also injured. He was holding the lower right side of his ribcage, wheezing a bit and gritting his teeth. Despite his obvious pain, the elf grinned. "At last, I land a blow."

Alessia snarled again, furious. "Won't matter if your guts are hanging out of your body, fool! If that had been a real blade, you would have just sacrificed your life for the sake of your damned male pride!"

"Were this a true battle, I would have also been wearing my armor. That cut would most certainly have hurt, but not taken my life. You, however, would be dead had I not pulled my punch." The Knight chuckled, though it seemed to hurt.

The blood hit Serana like a runaway carriage. Alessia's blood. Before she could react, her wolf did. One moment Alessia was standing with her back to them, and the next she was gone. Not "gone" truly, but on the move. The sparing attitude gone and replaced with that certain preditorial swiftness and power. Blood ran from a broken nose, staining the front of her shirt. But the female didn't seem to mind at all. Her blue eyes blazed with berserker fury as she came at Gelebor.

The elf saw her coming and reacted, but hardly fast enough to hold his own. The first blow landed on his wounded right side, an audible _snap_ drawing a pain filled grunt from the male. The second blow landed on his right leg. That too was a loud _snap_. The third blow disarmed the male, and the final drove him down to the ground in an unmoving heap. Panting, Alessia knelt at his side and glared down at Gelebor.

"Were this a true battle, I wouldn't have held back the first time." Wolf growled her agreement. "As for your earlier statement… I'm a predator, Gelebor. A hunter. You were right about that. But I don't take a life, _any_ life, without reason. Don't speak of it to me again."

And with that, Alessia turned her back on the writhing elf and stalked back to the dwelling. Finally noticing Serana standing there watching, Alessia hesitated only a moment before approaching. The blood drew Serana's attention for a moment, but the anger kept her attention.

When her wife was close enough to speak to without Gelebor's eavesdropping, Serana asked, "What was all that about?"

Alessia grunted a response, one of those sounds that somehow spoke volumes but said nothing specific, then stumbled into the dwelling. Serana followed, but not without giving Gelebor one last confused look. The elf was getting to his feet, or trying. Despite the pain he was in, the Knight was… smiling. Smiling as if he'd just won a bet over a large sum of coin. Odd. Inside, Serana went to her mate. Alessia seated herself by the hearth and held an already blood soaked rag up to her nose, cursing under her breath the whole time. It was funny, sort of, but Serana decided that laughing wasn't a good idea. Instead, she knelt at her wife's feet and attempted to help.

"Give me that." Serana said. Alessia relinquished her hold on the bloody rag. Upon further inspection the nose wasn't actually broken, thankfully, but it sure bled a lot. When at last the crimson liquid stopped flowing, Serana made eye contact with her mate. Alessia still hadn't spoken anything more than a few muttered curses and angry grunts. "What happened?"

"A sparing match." Alessia answered in a cut and dry tone. It sounded a bit nasally, but Serana tried not to notice. Or laugh. No laughing. Her mate apparently noticed the struggle to contain her mirth, and frowned. "It's not funny, Serana."

"I'm sorry, Love." She tried not to giggle. She really did. Instead, Serana sighed and shook her head. "How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"He started it." Alessia grumbled. "Gah, my head... Damn that pointy-eared bastard."

"Oh? Did he steal your sweet roll?" At the glare she received, Serana finally broke down and laughed. Alessia groaned, and tried to stand. To both their surprise, she stumbled and plopped back down into the chair heavily. Serana helped her settle, every ounce of amusement gone. Her wolf groaned again, and suddenly she felt a bit guilty for laughing. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Dear."

Though still a little guilty, that last "Yes, Dear" was a bit of a relief. If Alessia was still able to joke, she wasn't too badly hurt. Serana grabbed a few fresh rags, a bowl of clean water, and a chunk of the mushrooms she'd found growing just outside the barrier the day before. Alessia had be furious she'd gone beyond the protection of the barrier, but Serana had to see the magic for herself.

"Chew on this. Don't swallow it unless you want to spend the next few hours hallucinating." Serana almost forced the mushrooms into Alessia's mouth, then began cleaning up the drying blood.

Alessia gagged on the mushroom and made to spit it out. "Ugh, what is this? It tastes like-"

Serana hissed and shoved the half chewed fungus back into her mate's mouth. "Don't you dare. It will help with the headache."

"Yes, Dear."

She worked in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the rising hunger from all the blood. There was a lot of it. Surprising how a nose could bleed so much. Especially since it wasn't actually broken. Alessia chewed like a cow chewing cud, only not near as happily. Her poor wolf seemed to be turning green. No surprise. Though that particular mushroom had healing properties, it tasted particularly foul when untreated.

"Arms." Serana said as she tugged at the hopelessly blood soaked shirt. Alessia complied, raising her arms and helping the shirk off the garment. While Serana cleaned the rest of her wife's upper body, she asked again. "What happened?"

"Can I spit this out now? My head feels better." At Serana's nod, Alessia spit the horrid, gray goop into the fire. She shuddered a bit, then sighed. "I had a nightmare, but I didn't want to bother you with it. So I went for a little walk. Gelebor was already up and decided to join me. We got to talking and I mentioned that I needed to start sword training again. I've been so worried about you lately that I've neglected my daily sword routines. He offered to spar with me, then one thing led to another…"

"I'm guessing he brought up his brother?" Serana asked.

"During our walk, yes. We were right to assume he knows what I am. Thought that it might somehow make me more willing to hunt his brother down." Alessia ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. "It doesn't."

Serana stiffened, a bit of her own anger rising in her blood. "How would you being a werewolf make you any more amiable towards killing Vyrthur?"

"Something about 'sensing the wrongness within Vyrthur', or some such nonsense." Alessia growled, frustrated. "I mean, yes, he has a point. Wolf will most likely notice if something is 'wrong' with the elf. Disease or something like that. A physical ailment."

"I'm sure that once we're face to face with Vyrthur, we'll know. Perhaps that was what Gelebor was trying to say?"

"Maybe." Alessia groaned again, almost a whine. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, but until then… Go clean yourself up. " Serana pointed towards the door of the dwelling. "All that blood is making it hard to think straight. Any longer and I'm not going to be able to keep myself off you."

Her wolf raised an eyebrow at her, then grinned a slow, satisfying grin. "Oh? Did you not get enough last night?"

Indeed she had. Serana had fed heartily the night before, then spent the next few hours satisfying another hunger. Her breath caught at the memory of it. Around a gulp and a hitch of breath, Serana pointed again, "I have work to do if we're going to get out of here anytime soon. Go on. Before I change my mind."

Alessia rose, all fluid motions and sensual grace. She gave Serana a single peck on the cheek, then practically shimmied out of the room.

Alessia

"So… these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water?" Serana's tone was clipped. Though she had found Gelebor and Alessia's squabble the day before entertaining, she had been somewhat distant with the elf ever since. Alessia seconded the feeling, but couldn't quite figure out what it was that had bothered her mate so. If she had to guess, it was probably the nose incident. When the Knight nodded in response to Serana's question, her mate groaned. "Lovely. Exactly how long are we to carry this thing around?"

"Once the Initiate's enlightenment was completed, they would bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. They would then pour the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin in the Sanctum. Only then would they then be allowed an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

The said ewer, which looked nothing more than an elaborate pitcher to Alessia, was fairly heavy. Even if an everyday mortal was capable of lugging such a thing around, the thing didn't have a lid. The "contents" would spill out eventually. Alessia glared doubtfully at the ewer in her hands. She couldn't very well wield a sword against the Falmer _and_ carry the damned thing.

Before she could say anything, Serana commented. "Wait… So we go through all that trouble to fill the thing, just to dump it out at the end? How does that make any sense?"

"It is symbolic. I would not expect you to understand." The elf's calm demeanor cracked just a little.

Alessia pushed. "Alright. So we go through all this nonsense to get to the temple. That's where we find Auriel's Bow?"

"And my brother, yes." After a long stretch of silence, Gelebor groaned in exasperation. "I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I would tell you. The only way forward is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first of which lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment."

"The first?" Alessia asked, glancing at the basin not ten feet away from where they spoke. The wayshrine was actually a large dome like structure atop the large staircase in the center of the Chantry. Alessia had mistaken it for a temple at first, but Gelebor had just explained otherwise. "How many more wayshrines are there?"

"There are five in total, not including this one, spread far out across the Chantry: Illumination, Sight, Learning, Resolution, and Radiance.""

"Five?" Alessia eyes grew wide. "These cave systems must be massive."

Seeming also surprised, Gelebor shook his head. "Caves? Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than just a few caves, as you will soon discover."

"So, just to be clear…" Serana said slowly, nodding the the ewer in Alessia's hands. "We need to fill this at each wayshrine?"

"Yes, as I have already said twice." The elf sighed at the look both females gave him. "Once you have located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They are the ghosts of the snow elf priests that tended the wayshrines before being slaughtered by the Betrayed. Through the grace of Auri-El, they were restored to a spectral form to enable them to continue their duties. They will allow you to draw the waters from the shrine basin as if you have been enlightened."

"Are you saying we won't be enlightened?" Alessia asked. It earned her a glare from both Serana and the Knight. She shrugged. "It's a valid question."

Question ignored, Gelebor continued. "This may be the last time we are able to converse. If you have any _other_ questions before you go, I suggest you ask them."

"No, Gelebor. I think we understand what needs to be done." Serana replied after a short pause.

"Then I wish you a safe journey. May Auri-El keep you free from harm."

Goodbyes said, Alessia and Serana approached the basin. It was stone, about waist high, and filled with a few inches of crystal clear water. Ahead in one of the five archways was a wavering void. Serana touched the surface, experimentally, and found it solid. Impassable. Alessia looked to the basin of water, then to the ewer in her hands, then back to the basin.

"Well, here goes nothing." Alessia dipped the metal pitcher into the water as deeply as it's few inches would allow. To her surprise, the ewer held a mere fifth of it's weight and the basin water level remained unchanged.

The wavering void rippled with an audible _zing_. Suddenly they were not looked at a wavering void, but at a wavering passage way of ragged stone. Alessia blinked, rubbed at her eyes and tried to focus on the surface of the image. No luck. All she could see was the passageway. Just to be sure, she looked back at Gelebor. The male watched them, expression blank, but nodded once.

"Snow elf magic… amazing." Serana muttered, just as in awe as Alessia. "That still doesn't solve our spilling problem."

"I've got an idea." Alessia held out the ewer, and Serana took it cautiously. "Freeze it and then lash it to my pack."

Serana did so with a brittle smile on her face. "Clever."

Alessia chuckled nervously. "Well you didn't marry me for just my good looks."

"No. I also married you for your razor sharp wit and courageous heart..." Serana mirrored the nervous laugh, if only just. "That… and you have an ass like a-"

Gelebor cleared his throat audibly.

They both felt the ease in tension, but neither made any move towards the wavering image. "Ready?"

"Not really." Alessia answered, taking a firm hold of Serana's hand. "But I'll be happy when we get out of these damned caves."


	38. Chapter 38: Forgotten Vale

Chapter 38: Forgotten Vale

Alissa

Alessia hated Falmer. She really did. Absolutely everything about them. Knowing that they came from an extremely intelligent and arguably "enlightened", though it was more arrogant in her opinion, race made very little to no difference. Foul, ugly, stinking creatures. The chaurus were just as bad. The horrid insect creatures just weren't bad enough. No. Now there were flying chauras. Much more mantis like bugs rather than beetle from hell.

Their first introduction to these flying chauras came almost immediately after emerging from the wayshrine portal and into Darkfall Passage proper. Once their eyes adjusted to the dark, Serana sighed and looked back towards the wavering image at their backs. It was the dark void again, though Alessia had almost expected to see the wavering image of Gelebor looking back at them. It appeared that it was a one way trip. Great.

"Well… that wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it'd be." Serana muttered under her breath.

Alessia felt a pang deep in her gut. Saying "that wasn't so bad" was akin to saying something like "what could go wrong". Indeed, the next few moments lead them to a face to face encounter with the flying chauras. At first, Alessia hadn't seen the cocoon amongst all the rocks. The fleshy thing was so rigged and sharp angled it was camouflaged perfectly. That was until they got too close to the thing and the beast inside burst from the cocoon, effectively giving both the females near heart attacks. They'd killed it in short order, but not without making one terrible racket and mess.

The rest of Darkfall Passage was much the same. Round a dark corner. Shrieking Falmer and flying chaurus. Another dark passage. Another Falmer and flying chaurus. Eventually, the pattern changed. There were then a large number of Falmer and more blasted bugs. The entire cave system was infested. No way they could fight their way through without alerting every single pale creature within a few miles of tunnels. It would be near impossible. Stealth was their only option. Stealth and a nose for the easily overlooked chaurus cocoons.

Serana agreed and did her best to mimic Alessia movements. There were quite a few close calls, not to mention a handful of dead Falmer stashed away in some dark corner, but things seemed to be progressing well. So long as Alessia kept them on the move, they stayed ahead of any surprises. It was slow going, but they managed.

Hours passed in this way. The two making their way forward and avoiding the numerous Falmer communities. There were many but the clusters of huts were fairly small, consisting of only a few dozen in each. Their numbers slowly increased as they went deeper. Finally, the two seemed beyond the "civilized" portion of Darkfall Passage and into the more "wild" tunnels. To Alessia's surprise, the place looked remarkably like Blackreach. There were glowing mushrooms a large as trees. Shining ore veins in the stone walls and walkways. Odd plants that reeked of some noxious fumes. Alessia nearly touched one before Serana hissed at her to stay back. Not a moment later the pod popped and greenish spores burst into the air. Serana jerked them both away, both stumbling to the ground, and watched as the spores floated away harmlessly.

"I suggest we don't touch those." Serana grunted, glancing around their immediate surroundings. "This place is unbelievable. I've never seen plants like this."

Alessia rose, pulling Serana with her and grunted her reply. "Yeah. Blackreach is far more open and spacious, but this place looks just like it."

"You still feel like an expedition down to Blackreach?" Serana teased, leading them up and away from the supposedly toxic pods.

She chuckled at the statement, seeing the joke. "Not especially. But that's a beast I've tamed before. This here is all new territory."

Finally after a long walk through a glowing forest of massive fungi, they spotted a familiar shape in the distance. Serana spotted it first and pointed it out to Alessia. It was the sun symbol representing the Chantry of Auri-El. The brass sculpture was absolutely everywhere in the Chantry where Gelebor stood guard. Here it was another large sculpture atop another dome structure with five archways and a basin of crystal clear water in the center. The only difference was that the gate leading inside was locked tightly. Guess they couldn't go further without the Prelate. The place was empty. Hadn't Gelebor said a Prelate was supposed to be on duty here? Ghost or not, Alessia had expected the specter to appear the instant someone was nearby.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a voice out of nowhere made both females jump. "Welcome Initiates. Welcome to the Wayshrine of Illumination."

The specter was tall. Though his features were difficult to discern, Alessia thought the male looked very much like Gelebor. Perhaps similar facial features were common amongst the snow elves? Either way, it made no difference. She cleared her throat, but before a word had left Alessia's mouth, the Prelate continued.

"Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El and fill your vessel with His enlightenment?"

"Well, first I wanted to ask where this wayshrine leads? Knight-Paladin only gave-"

"Welcome Initiates. Welcome to the Wayshrine of illumination." The Prelate interrupted, restarting his speech from the beginning with the exact same inflection as before. "Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El and fill your vessel with His enlightenment?"

Alessia blinked, then tried again. "I want to know-"

"Welcome Initiates. Welcome to…" And so on.

"Perhaps he's not a sentient apparition. Not self aware." Serana said, walking around the Prelate without even so much as a twitch from the remnant. His sight remained focused on Alessia. "The male may not even realize he's dead."

Alessia shook her head sadly. "Poor bastard."

"Welcome Initiates. Welcome to the Wayshrine…"

"We need to play along. He won't be able to help us do anything more than fill the ewer." Serana returned to Alessia's side, carefully untying the still partially frozen ewer from her pack. The water in it remained, thank the Gods.

"… vessel with His enlightenment?" The Prelate finished.

"Yes." Alessia said.

"Then behold Auri-El's gift, my child. May it light your path as you seek tranquility within the Inner Sanctum."

The gate into the wayshrine creaked open of its own accord and the specter simply faded out of existence. Inside was the exact same as it was in the first wayshrine. The wavering void and the basin lay before them. And just as before, the water level in the basin remain unchanged even after Serana had filled the ewer. There was another _zing_ and the wavering void became a violet haze of what appeared to be sunlight on gleaming ore veins. Eager, Alessia took Serana's hand and stepped through the portal.

It was precisely as she'd hoped. The two stood on a rocky cliff edge, mountain and forest scented wind in their faces. It had been quite a climb out of the caves, but it had been well worth it. Gelebor had spoken true. The Chantry was far more than just a few stinking, Falmer infested caves. The forest was dusted with a light snow. Beautiful and alive. Alessia's nose told her there was fresh game to be had. Fresh water. Life. A hunter's paradise. Though her nose also told her of predators, and of course more Falmer, but that didn't matter. A forest was something she could work with. Something she could use to keep both of them well fed. Perhaps Gelebor had been right. Perhaps Auri-El, or Akatosh as Alessia knew him, truly was looking out for them.

Serana remained quiet for a time. The light bothered her since she'd pulled up her hood the moment they'd exited the caves. Still she smiled, obviously just as happy to be out of the caves as Alessia had. Eventually the smile faded and her lips set into a deep frown. "This place… feels funny."

"Funny?" Alessia asked, her eyes left the vast expanse of treetops and settled on her mate. "What do you mean?"

"You don't feel it?" Serana asked, somewhat surprised. "It's like… when a bard plucks a base string too harshly. That same vibration only… bigger somehow. More tangible."

Alessia looked out over the snow covered landscape and searched for what Serana was feeling. She felt nothing amiss. Nothing out of the ordinary spectrum of sense. Perhaps it was more on a magical scale. In which case Serana most certainly would feel such a "vibration" far more acutely than Alessia would. Her mate simply had the talent for it, whereas Alessia was only marginally capable. Still, it made her a bit nervous to be missing something profound enough to bother Serana.

"In any case, we'd best be on our way. This ewer isn't going to enlighten itself." Alessia started down the rocky slope, keeping one hand out for balance on the unsure terrain and one firmly gripping Serana's hand. Her mate followed in the same cautious way, saying nothing more about the vibration she felt.

The forest slowly surrounded them as they walked. Fresh, unblemished snow covered the ground. Alessia almost hated to step into it. Her boot sunk only a few inches until it hit solid earth. Serana, being a bit shorter, had a slightly harder time keeping pace. The _crunch_ of snow became background noise as Alessia's hunter's instincts took over. The sounds and smells of the forest pulled Wolf into the forefront of her mind. The chirping birds, the distant sounds of running water, the skittering of tiny woodland creatures… She took it all in. Savored it.

Something suddenly didn't seem right. The sounds of wildlife stopped, the only sounds remaining were the running water and their own clumsy footfalls. Her instincts prickled a warning. Alessia pulled at Serana's arm, trying to convey the need for silence. Her mate, though confused, noticed the look on her face and said nothing. Sniffing, Alessia could detect nothing. She even opened her mouth slightly and pulled the cool air across her tongue. It was a tactic Wolf often employed, but her senses told her nothing. Her eyes scanned the nearby trees and foliage. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The shadows remained unmoving, though the gentle breeze shook the leaves lightly. Still… Something wasn't-

 _There!_ Wolf snarled, directing Alessia's attention to a swiftly moving shadow just within her peripheral vision. A brief stir, and then it was gone. Wolf growled low, hackles rising.

Serana reacted to the angry sound, though Alessia hadn't realized she'd growled out loud. She whispered low and worriedly. "What's wrong?"

 _Hunter._ Wolf bared her teeth into the shadows.

Alessia mirrored the motion, answering through clenched teeth. "We're being hunted."

"What?" The hiss was loud, but Alessia quickly slapped her hand across Serana's mouth. Alessia winced at the loud _smack_ , but tried to apologize with her eyes.

"Stay quiet." When Serana nodded, only glaring a little over her cold fingers, Alessia lowered her hand. Her eyes scanned the surrounding trees, trying to find the shadow again. "Listen to me. Do not panic and run. If you do that, it will give chase."

"What-" Serana whispered again. Her voice was calm, though Alessia could practically smell the nervousness pouring off of her. Her mate's eyes darted around frantically. "What is it? What do we do?"

Alessia sniffed again, desperately trying to gather much needed information. It was a predator, obviously. A big one, else Wolf wouldn't have gotten so nervous so quickly. Something mean enough that it wasn't phased by the scent of werewolf. Damn… Could be a bear. Those often weren't terribly afraid of her scent on the air. A pack of wolves often avoided werewolves. Something about the scent they didn't like. And, from what Alessia could tell, there was only _one_ hunter stalking them. Cat maybe. It was certainly silent enough. Bears were loud. A bear would roar and stomp around and make a huge fuss. A sabre would not.

"Alessia?" Serana hissed. Not in anger, but a barely controlled fear.

Slowly, Alessia pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. If it was indeed a sabre, or any large predator, letting it get in close was unwise. A beast like that, even a fairly small one, was deadly up close. A sword would just piss it off until she cut into it enough times to bring it down. A well placed arrow, eye or throat, would take it down far quicker. But… she would likely only get one shot. And she had no idea what direction it would strike from. Her nose told her nothing of significance, nor did her ears. Not yet anyway.

"Serana. Very slowly, crouch. Low enough not to be in my line of fire." Alessia instructed.

Serana obeyed, her own nose working to determine where the attack would come from. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just stay down. If it charges, get clear of it."

"What is it?"

"I think it's a sabre."

Serana hissed. "A what?"

"It's a big cat. A very _big_ cat." Alessia answered. Serana muttered something else unintelligible, something about cats and dogs, or something like that, but Alessia was already focusing on her intake of breath. The Shout wasn't a loud one. In fact, much like Throw Voice, the first two Words of Power in Kyne's Peace were better put to use softly. " Kaan Drem."

The Thu'um was quite useful when hunting, though Alessia believed it was a bit of a cheat. The full power of the Shout calmed all animals within a certain distance. Calm and unmoving, even when the arrow pierced their hides. Another useful effect was that it brought forth an animal's essence, their life force, and made it visible as a bluish haze. A bluish haze that Alessia could detect even through dense vegetation, hard packed earth, or even solid rock.

The blue haze reviled the large beast stalking them. It was, as she'd guessed, a big cat. And not just a big cat, but a _big_ cat. Arguably the largest feline Alessia had ever seen. It was easily bigger than Jasa. Even big enough to be a serious threat to even a mammoth. And the monstrous beast was currently barreling directly towards her. Once it realized the element of surprise was no longer on its side, the big cat pounced. There was a flash of violet fur, bone crushing jaws and flesh rending claws.

Alessia didn't hesitate. The instant the cat cleared the trees, she released her second Shout. "Tiid!"

Time slowed to a crawl. She could have used the Thu'um at his greatest power, its maximum time alteration, but didn't. Mere seconds were all Alessia needed to aim and fire. The arrow sliced through the air, slowing when it reached the outer rim of the time bubble she'd created. As the effect of the Shout ended, Alessia drew her blade just in case the arrow missed its target. It didn't. With a _thwack_ , the arrowhead buried itself in the sabre's eye socket, piercing the brain. However, that only slowed the beast's massive bulk. It staggered but remained upright and diving for them.

"Move!" Alessia roared and shoved Serana away towards the tree line. As she'd hoped, her mate reacted by rolling and coming up on her feet and moving. Alessia hit the ground, sinking into the snow as the sabre slashed out with its huge paws. Sharp claws met empty air as the brute sailed harmlessly overhead. Though Alessia popped right back up, ready for the next attack, one look told her it was unnecessary.

The sabre hit the ground hard, a shower of snow and dirt flying in all directions. Something broke as the beast flipped furry ass over teakettle a few times before coming to a solid and final stop against a tree trunk at least four feet wide. The violet beast twitched repeatedly, its hind leg kicking for a few moments before going still.

Alessia approached slowly, sword at the ready. Serana was up and at her side in an instant, bluish white lightning crackling between her fingertips. "Is it dead?"

They both listened carefully for the inhale or exhale of massive lungs, or the pounding of a big heart. Silence. Still, Alessia didn't want to get too close to the thing. It was an impressive creature. Big simply wasn't a grand enough word to describe the beast. It had fur of deep shadows; various shades of violet with spots and streaks of black and white. Perfect for stalking prey through underbrush. Its canines were, as was commonly found among sabres, long enough to pierce through Alessia's body entirely. The claws alone were easily as long as her fingers. Lethal. The dominant apex predator of the Chantry. Or so Alessia guessed. How else could this thing grow to such a monstrous size unless nothing else was hunting it.

Another few moment more and Alessia sighed in relief. "I think so. But we best not get any closer. If there's anything more dangerous than a wounded animal, it's an animal you _think_ is dead."

"Yeah. I think you're right. But…" Serana thought for a long moment, then nodded to herself as if she'd decided on something.

Without saying a word, she unleashed her shock spell. The electricity hit the sabre with a loud _zap_ , making the limp body twitch and jerk spasmodically. Alessia practically jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected that. The hairs on her arms stood on end in reaction to the charged air. Serana kept the attack going for a few seconds more until she was sure the big cat's motions were from the electricity coursing through it's body and not an attempt to stand up.

Seeming satisfied, the spell cut off. Alessia looked to her mate, the question not needing to be asked. Serana nodded in the big cat's direction. "If it wasn't dead before, it's certainly dead now. That was probably enough juice to take down a bull mammoth."

Alessia raised an eyebrow.

Serana motioned to the corpse. "Food, Alessia. Gelebor gave you enough to last a few days, but this forest is going to take time to explore and we don't know where the other wayshrines are."

Alessia looked at the fallen beast. Her mate had a point. Gelebor hadn't told them exactly where to find the four remaining wayshrines. Only that they were "spread far out across the Chantry". Perhaps she should have asked him exactly how _far_ that was. Judging by the size of the forest, not to mention the mountain range they had seen in the distance, it might take weeks of searching. The days worth of rations given to Alessia by Gelebor was no where near enough. Especially if she were feeding Serana.

"I've never had sabre before." Alessia said. "But I don't think even I could eat that much meat."

"I think we need to prepare for an extended stay, Alessia. We might even need to set some sort of base camp here in the forest. Somewhere where something like _that_ ," Serana pointed towards the sabre, "can't sneak up on us."

Another point made. Though Alessia didn't much like the idea of being in this place any longer than absolutely necessary, they needed to be careful how they proceeded. Rushing ahead might cause another disaster like the rope bridge. Only this time there would be no Gelebor to help them out of trouble.

She nodded, then started towards a promising tree and started climbing. "I want to get a better sense of our immediate surroundings before we decide on anything. If we're going to be here a while, I want something less out in the open."

Serana watched from the base of the tree as Alessia climbed. When she glanced down to check her progress, maybe twenty or so feet in the air, there was a whistle from below. Serana had a wolfish grin on her face, then whistled again. " _Wheet whoo…_ "

Alessia chuckled. "Why Lady Ambassador… are you staring? This is highly inappropriate behavior."

"It's ogling, technically. And I'm just enjoying the view." Serana's grin widened. "After all, my wife has a very nice ass."

Serana

They wound up finding one of the four remaining wayshrine fairly quickly. Alessia's climb paid off. And not just because Serana liked watching her wife's backside. The Wayshrine of Sight was hidden deeply within the forest itself. The only reason Alessia had seen the structure was because of the bronze sun sculpture reflecting the last rays of sunlight. Unlike the two previous wayshrines, this one had no portal to step through and no gate barring entrance. Once the ewer was filled, and refrozen, they made their way to the selected camping ground. It was hardly more than a stony ruin, possibly the home of the long dead Prelate tending to the nearby wayshrine, but it would serve their purposes.

Alessia took the time to skin and butcher much of the dead sabre. Though, admittedly, she could have done a more thorough job of it. The thing was just too damned big. The hide itself weighed far too much to justify carrying around. Not to mention the amount of fresh meat they could get from the beast. But, Alessia was a hunter. It simply wasn't in her to allow the big cat's death to go wasted. She spent the better part of a day marching back and forth between the kill and their chosen camp. Eventually, Serana summoned Arvak to help with the job.

Her wolf then spent the rest of the day tanning the hide as best she could. She had to use a bunch of trees and vines to do it, but Alessia was determined. The meat, what they could take with them, went into an improvised smokehouse made of clay and wood. It surprised Serana just how survival savvy her wife was. But after a few moments thought, she found she didn't find it surprising at all.

While Alessia busied herself with the sabre, Serana did what she could to make their little stone shack more livable. It was no Breezehome, or even Honeyside, but it would at least be clean and free of vermin and bugs. After satisfied with that, she set about gathering wood and whatever edible plants or herbs she could find in the surrounding woods. There were quite a lot actually, despite the snowy weather. Plus, her meager hunting skills put to good use, Serana found signs of much smaller game to be had. Hare, wild pig, deer… Thankfully nothing larger than they ought to be. She very much didn't want a repeat of the sabre and hoped the beast was the only one of its kind lurking around.

That night, while Serana rested in their "new" home, Alessia shifted and scouted as far as Wolf's greater speed and strength would allow. Serana hadn't much liked the idea, but her mate had made a valid point. Wolf would be able to do far more far faster than if Alessia tried on her own. Plus, it had the added benefit of scenting the area. A werewolf's scent would do far more to discourage predators than the fire could. And she could sniff out if there were any more of the giant sabre nearby.

In the few hours she was gone, Serana didn't get any sleep at all. She knew Wolf could handle herself in a fight, and was fast enough to run if need be, but still. When she returned, it was a shock. Her wolf had somehow snagged a small doe. The animal was still alive, but unconscious and unmoving. Serana gulped as the hunger rose. The deer was an unusual color. The markings much like the sabre; dark violet with patches of black and white. After a few moments of silent surprise, Wolf chuffed softly. It drew Serana's attention to the wolf. The big furry beast nudged the deer a little closer in her direction, then gazed at her expectantly.

Serana frowned, but got the message. Alessia was keeping to her word. One feeding from her own vein, then one feeding from whatever could be found. She had been getting hungry of late. Apparently Alessia had noticed and gone out hunting for something suitable. Serana smiled and scratched her wolf behind the ears. Wolf thrummed happily and wagged her tail.

"Always taking care of me, aren't you Big Girl?" Wolf chuffed and gently nipped at Serana's nearby wrist. She kissed her wolf on the muzzle, laughing at the cold flecks of snow still clinging to the fur there. Wolf chuffed again and looked to the doe. "Alright, I know. A deal's a deal. Thank you, Love."

The deer blood was, as usual, just as bad as expected. Though the dirt and grime on its fur was less than desirable, it satisfied her hunger well enough. It died a silent death, then Wolf dragged the body away probably to be stored for later use. She patrolled an hour or so more before returning to camp. It was a surprise when Wolf shook the snow from her fur and curled up next to Serana's bedroll.

"You're not going to shift back?" Serana asked as she moved to sit up from under the blankets. Wolf huffed then placed her heavy head over Serana's belly. It effectively pinned her down. She struggled a bit, trying to shove the furry beast off, but to no avail. "Alessia, you've been up all day and night. It's my turn to keep watch."

Her wolf took in one large lung full of air, let it out slowly, then seemed to go fast asleep. Though Serana felt a bit irritated that Wolf wasn't allowing her to take a turn at the watch, she knew her mate wouldn't put either of them in any danger. That must have meant either there was nothing around that posed a threat, or that she'd already dealt with it. But then why hadn't Alessia resumed control? Serana signed. Whatever the reason, she trusted Wolf's instincts. Without another word Serana settled back into the bedroll, one arm reaching around to scratch behind Wolf's ears. The big body at her back rumbled happily and scooted a bit closer.

Morning came a mere moment after Serana shut her eyes. The sun reflecting off the brilliant white of new snow woke her. They'd taken the time the day before to insure no direct sunlight came into their small ruin, but the small cracks and holes in the sidings couldn't be helped. Once Alessia finished tanning the sabre hide, they planned on draping it over the most vulnerable spots.

 _Speaking of_ … Serana rolled, realizing the missing weight of Wolf's head on her belly. The female in question had shifted back into her human self during her sleep and was still fast asleep. Alessia had rolled into her own bedroll, but the covers had either slipped down a fair bit, or her mate hadn't quite gotten all the way into the roll. She was laying on her stomach and facing away from Serana, her arms up pillowing her head and obviously nude under the blanket. The light cast from the snow made the skin on her fully exposed back stand out sharply against the dark fabric of the bedroll.

Alessia's scars were clearly visible in all their heartbreaking yet somehow beautiful glory. Serana had seen them often enough to know the pattern of each and every lash by heart. Evidence of the pain and horror that hadn't broken the female they'd touched. Hurt perhaps. Disfigured even. But not broken. Not beaten. Such strength gave Serana hope that things would be alright. No matter how dark or dangerous, or how hard her father would try to tear them apart… If she remained at Alessia's side, it would all be alright.

Without really knowing she had, Serana lightly traced a finger across one of Alessia's nearest scars. It was one of the longer ones, stretching from above her wolf's right shoulder and across to her lower left side. One of many, but it was by far one of the most visible. Possibly one of the last lash wounds Mahrik had inflicted. Alessia's skin was cool to the touch. No doubt because it had been exposed to the chilly morning for a time. Under her finger, her mate's skin twitched but then resumed the slow inhale and exhale of sleep.

Serana chuckled softly then traced the scar again. Same slight twitch, then stillness. She knew Alessia was slightly ticklish and often took great pleasure in tormenting her so. The third time Serana resumed the gentle stroke a bit further down and around to nearly Alessia's hip. She was rewarded with a slightly more intense twitch, but still her wolf didn't stir. When she traced the scar again, this time with more nail than fingertip, a deep rumble vibrated the chest beneath her finger.

Not fully awake, Alessia grumbled softly. "I thought we agreed to behave ourselves for the time being."

"We did." Serana purred, stroking the scar one last time. It made Alessia shudder a little, which was most satisfying. "Which is why I haven't started using my lips."

Alessia rolled to face her, thrumming as she stretched. It did interesting things to her hips and breasts, and Serana wasn't ashamed to say she watched with rapt attention. Seeing her looking, Alessia chuckled. "You're staring, Love."

" _Just_ staring." Serana grinned when Alessia stretched just a bit more, the blanket sliding a little further down her hips and exposing… She hissed and forcibly, albeit reluctantly, averted her gaze. Perhaps she should find something cold to toss herself into to kill the fire building in her nether regions. Like maybe the snow. Or even the icy waters of the nearby stream.

Chuckling, Alessia rose, kissed Serana's cheek, then started pulling on her armor. Serana rose as well and helped as best she could. Her mate always seemed to have trouble with the straps across her back and shoulder blades. While they worked, Alessia talked. "I scouted out quite a ways last night. I don't think there are any other big cats like the one we got yesterday. At least not in the immediate area."

Serana's hands paused while working with one of the buckles. "So… If there's nothing dangerous nearby, why exactly are we getting you dressed right now instead of warming up in a far more… _interesting_ way?"

The joke had its intended effect. Alessia growled, spun and pinned her to a nearby stone wall. She kissed Serana so hard it made her head spin. The outburst faded quickly, though her wolf obviously hadn't wanted to stop. She tore herself away a mere inch and chuckled a bit darkly. The sound of it made the coals in Serana's belly roar back to life again. "Trust me, Love. If there were no dangers around, I would most certainly be between your legs right now."

Serana's breath caught. Her voice shook when she asked, "But?"

"But…" Alessia took a decisive step back and stifled her growl. "But you screaming my name for the next few hours would most certainly attract the nearby Falmer. Though I doubt they'd venture out in daylight, they'd eventually investigate when the sun went down."

That threw the proverbial bucket of ice water on Serana's libido. "There are Falmer here?"

"Close enough that a real racket might draw their attention. Like say… my wife's echoing cries of pleasure during our veracious lovemaking, for example." Alessia grinned at her while donning her sword and quiver. It was a regretful expression, but a loving one. "I'm just surprised they didn't come when we made all that noise yesterday with the sabre."

"You don't seem at all worried, Alessia."

"It's a concern, but not an immediate threat. I spotted them in those nearby mountains last night. There was no scent of them anywhere near the forest though. My guess is they've been avoiding the giant sabre's territory. There were enough Falmer remains in the big cat's den to suggest it had a taste for them." Alessia motioned to something at Serana's feet as she talked. It turned out to be her boots and Serana handed them over, going so far as to kneel and help put them on. Her wolf's feet were surprisingly cold. "And… I think I know where our next wayshrine is."

"Let me guess…" Serana muttered. "It's in the mountains…"

"Falmer infested mountains, yes." Alessia sighed.

Serana sighed as well as the final boot slid into place. She'd slept in her own clothes, so she was already prepared for whatever the day had in stored for them. Apparently that meant tromping around mountains teaming with the horrid creatures. She was beginning to understand Alessia's reluctance in dealing with the pale monsters. They were…

Despite the cold, warm fingers caressed her cheek and gently pulled her eyes up to meet her mate's. "Don't fret. I have a plan to get us in and out without the Falmer even knowing we were there."

She felt her eyebrow raise. "Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm. But it might take a few days to get the fur prepared."

Serana's eyebrow just about disappeared into her hairline. "The fur."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Alright, I'll bite…"

Alessia raised her own eyebrow. "Well I hope so."

Fighting the grin, Serana continued. "What do you have planned for the fur?"

* * *

"Explain to me again how this helps?" Serana asked worriedly as the two marched up the snowy mountain path. "Again."

The past few days had been uninteresting ones. Alessia would shift and be out a majority of the night on patrol or watching the comings and goings of the local Falmer community. Then she would come back to the camp and sleep until dawn, most nights not bothering to wake Serana, and be up at sunrise. Sometimes Serana wasn't sure what to do with herself aside from gathering nearby in the woods. They had more than enough meat, and it kept quite well in the cold weather. She tended the improvised smokehouse, but most of what they harvested from the sabre had already been preserved as well as possible. The majority of the time Serana watched Alessia work on the fur.

"The idea is to appear to be the sabre." Alessia answered. "As I said, the Falmer are mostly blind. The furs will help hide our scent. With luck, they'll assume it's their old enemy on the prowl and look no further."

Alessia had cut the fur into two halves and fashioned them as a sort of cloak for each to wear. They were far heavier than they looked and smelled terribly. Quite possibly the Falmer would fall for the trick, but Serana would celebrate until they succeeded in reaching the wayshrine and were gone again.

When she said nothing more, Alessia said hesitantly, "You don't think this is going to work, do you?"

"Not that I don't trust you, Love, but this plan seems a bit far-fetched."

She listened to Alessia sigh. "Perhaps. But on the positive side, I got to see you in fur. I like the look. Maybe I'll take home a few scraps and fashion some underthings for you to model for me."

"Funny." Serana's reply was a bit clipped, but she hid the laugh.

They had little trouble reaching the wayshrine aside from a few patches of treacherous footing. The wayshrine was settled neatly between a mass of solid ice, possibly once a great waterfall that had frozen over, and a flowing river that hadn't been as unfortunate as the waterfall. Numerous statues were situated out front. They were oddly haphazard in that they had no symmetry at all. Very unlike the care and skill put into the statues in the section of the Chantry Gelebor resided in. When they got close enough, the roar of the waterfall could still be heard despite being frozen. However, it wasn't frozen solid after all. Falling water could be seen through the ice, which then crashed down into the river. It was beautiful in a cold, chilling sort of way.

 _Well,_ Serana thought, _I did say I wanted to see the amazing things our world had to offer. I think this most certainly qualifies as amazing._

"Serana, look at this." Alessia's voice pulled her eyes from the wall of glittering ice.

Her mate had gone over and looked a bit more closely at the statues. As Serana came over, she noted the worry on Alessia's face as she frowned at one statue in particular. "What?"

Alessia gently placed a slightly shaking hand on the statue's shoulder. The figure was kneeling, arms stretched out and above its head. That's when Serana looked, really looked, at the other statues' positioning. They were running towards the kneeling figure, weapons raised to strike. All of them carved in mid charge. At least a dozen of them.

"I think…" Alessia said sadly. "I think this is our Prelate. Or what happened to him when he died."

Serana blinked. The kneeling statue… No. Not statue. This was a body frozen solid. She looked to the others. They were…

"He must have cast a spell in his last moments in an attempt to stop them. A powerful one." Serana touched the frozen form herself, feeling the magic still lingering in the ice. Then she looked at the waterfall and the surrounding ice all round the area. "But that doesn't surprise me much."

"Why?"

"Snow elves were very skilled in magic, but cold magic was their specialty. Their name says it all." She answered. "I'm guessing the Prelate saw what was about to happen, so he cast a freezing spell in a last ditch effort to defend the wayshrine. Only in his fear and panic, he made it too strong. Caught himself in the blast."

Just as Serana finished speaking, a ghostly figure appeared at the steps of the wayshrine. Her heart lurched a bit when she noted the similarities between the phantom and the frozen face of the Prelate's remains. The specter smiled and approached them, completely ignoring, or simply unaware, of his own death scene. "You have reached the Wayshrine of Learning, Initiates. Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El and fill your vessel with His enlightenment?"

Alessia frowned at the ghost. "It's probably for the best he can't remember what happened to him. I couldn't imagine being forced to look at how I died for an eternity."

While she talked, the Prelate restarted his speech. "You have reached…"

"Is there nothing we can do for these elves? We can't just leave them. It's not right they have to suffer like this." Alessia looked to Serana, heartbreaking hope in her eyes.

There was that big heart again, always wanting to help. Serana smiled sadly. "I doubt it, Love. Auri-El did this to them so they'd be able to continue on in their duties. Just as Gelebor said."

"You have reached the Wayshrine of…" Blah, blah…

"So he dies carrying out Auri-El's will, and _this_ …" Alessia pointed angrily at the phantom then to the frozen bit of hell around them. " _This_ is his reward? An eternity stuck like this? Unable to rest in peace?"

Serana sighed, trying to think of what to say that would ease Alessia's sorrow for the Prelate's fate. "This isn't the Prelate, Alessia. The figure might look like him, might talk like him, but it isn't _him_. The Prelate is dead and gone, his soul off to the After. What you and I are looking at is only a remnant. A memory. Nothing more than a reflection."

After a long minute of silence, or near silence sense the ghost kept on with repeating himself, Alessia looked at the figure. Then to the phantom. "Is that why he won't say anything more than 'You have reached the Wayshrine…' and so on? He can't because there's nothing else there?"

"Yes. Remember when you told me about that ruin you went into years ago… Um, what was his name? Svak something…"

"Svaknir. He helped me defeat Olaf One-Eye and retrieve that verse for the Bard's College." Alessia helpfully answered. "What about him?"

"Well, from what you told me of the ghost's actions and intelligence, that _was_ Svaknir. His soul couldn't pass on into the After until he'd defeated Olaf One-Eye. But he couldn't do it on his own. He needed help. Thus, where you come in to do so." Serana explained, then pointed towards the Prelate. "He can only repeat a certain number of phrases. Nothing more. That is _all_ that resides. Everything else has moved on. No matter how many people come through the Chantry, his duty does not alter or end. It's the difference between an intelligent and residual specter."

"But in order for him to do his duty, we have to be present. Doesn't that make him more of an intelligent?"

"Perhaps, but that's also part of his duty. To ask the question and receive an affirmative answer. Otherwise he wouldn't simply restart each time we didn't say 'yes'. Were he an intelligent, he would shoo us away or ask us 'why' we weren't ready. Complex interaction is key here. I imagine we could just walk up to the basin and use the ewer without answering his question. Give it a try." Serana held out the ewer.

Alessia took it, but apparently didn't have the heart to walk through the Prelate. She instead walked around him and up the few stairs into the wayshrine. The Prelate followed her with his gaze, but made no protest against her actions. He simply continued speaking the same words as before. "… Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El and…"

The moment she dipped the ewer into the basin and collected the water, the Prelate faded from existence. Serana joined her in the wayshrine, accepting the ewer and freezing the water within just as before. Her mate looked… saddened, just staring into the basin and saying nothing.

Serana touched her shoulder, the sabre fur felt cold and brittle to the touch. "Are you alright?"

Her wolf grunted, then sighed her response. "It's a terrible thing, but… At least he isn't in any pain. Physical or otherwise. But… it isn't right that these males were just… forgotten. We can't even ask them their names."

Having nothing to say that would ease her wife's sorrow, Serana gently tugged on her arm. "Come on. Let's get off this mountain and warm up by the fire. Then we can decided what to do next."

Alessia said nothing, but followed as the started back the way they'd come.


	39. Chapter 39: Fire and Ice

Chapter 39: Fire and Ice

Serana

The next many, many daylight hours were spent searching behind every rock and tree within the forested vale. Alessia spent a majority of that time in her furry alter-self while Serana kept up via Arvak. At night they would return to the camp exhausted. Alessia focused on mapping out their search using a tanned deer hide and a bit of charcoal. As time passed, she had a large portion of the forest and surrounding mountain drawn as accurately as she was able.

"I really wish Gelebor had been able to give us a map." Alessia sighed while they sat by the fire after a long day of searching.

Serana handed her mate a large haunch of roasted deer meat. The sabre meat had been plentiful, but with Alessia transforming every day, it hadn't lasted long. They'd been very successful in hunting, but keeping up with Wolf's appetite was a constant trial. With any luck, they would be able to find their way out of this mess sooner rather than later. At least for the deer populations sake if not their own.

Alessia pointed to a scribble on the hide with the tip of the charcoal stick. "It believe _that_ is the only way forward."

Leaning foreword, Serana eyed the spot dubiously. "No good. That's the frost troll's territory, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's the only way through. Unless you want to scale the mountain?" Alessia bit into the meat and chewed, thinking. "I bet if we move fast enough, we can slip by without it being able to catch up. That thing was really slow."

The frost troll lived in a large ravine further to the north. It was a treacherous stretch of rock and ice to begin with. The two had unknowingly entered the ravine two days past and quickly been chased out again. The thing made Krag look like a normal sized person.

"What about calling Odahviing? He could get us to wherever we need to go." Serana suggested.

"It would take him who knows how long to find us. _We_ don't even know where we are. Plus…" Her wolf looked up and around their ruin camp. The trees were tall and thick, swaying to and fro in the rising storm. "I doubt he'd be able to land anywhere safely. The trees here would impale him if he weren't careful."

Serana sighed. "No help for it then. You realize that once we go through, there's no coming back here. We'll need to break camp and take everything with us."

Her mate nodded, though reluctantly. "I'll spend the next day or so hunting. We'll smoke as much of the meat as possible, then we'll go."

The next day or so wound up being an entire week. The slight breeze from a passing storm turned into a serous gale. Snow and ice pounded the landscape and the force of the winds tore into the trees. It grew so violent the two were forced to abandon the shack and move to the sabre's cave with what little they could carry. Serana worried for her wife. Alessia, though normally not affected by cold, shivered violently after their long tread through the wind and frozen rain. The cave was small, but it was enough to shield them from the storm. The long dead, half eaten Falmer were quickly disposed of and a fire started. While Serana moved about trying to get their new home cleaned out, Alessia huddled by the fire beneath the sabre furs.

The night had been hard, but they survived. Once the storm passed, they gathered what they had and made their way to the frost troll's territory. Luck seemed on their side. The troll was nowhere to be seen, and they didn't stick around long enough to question their good fortune. The terrain slowly changed from snow covered forest to rocky hills and valleys. Alessia didn't much care for their new surroundings, claiming that there were too many places for the pale creatures to hide in. After a long day of riding, though Serana thought it was far better than a long day of walking, they selected a small cave to wait out the darkness. Neither one liked the idea of sleeping in a cave, but it was best not to remain out in the open so close to the mountains. Also, the path ahead was on a steep incline. Dangerous to do in anything but the full light of the sun.

That night had been a long one. Serana slept a few hours while Alessia sat at her side and watched the narrow cave opening. It was maybe only a few feet across and likewise tall, and the space inside was hardly big enough for Serana to stand in let alone Alessia. But it was secure. As safe as they could possibly be. Serana hadn't had an easy time falling asleep, but her mate's warmth at her side was a comfort. Albeit a slight one. When Alessia gently shook her awake for her turn at watch, it was still full dark. Alessia was asleep within seconds, a soldier's trick she'd claimed the next day. But Serana thought it was truly because her mate was beginning to tire.

Morning came and the two crawled out of their fox hole. The sky was a bit cloudy, threatening more snow and ice. Serana watched as Alessia stretched herself after the long cramped night. A few things popped loudly and she winced visibly. After that, she shook herself and stretched again with a groan. "I think I'm getting too old for this."

Serana chuckled as she did a little stretching herself. "Or you slept on a rock. I think I did."

"Or that." Alessia smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Once this is over, I'm not getting out of bed for a week."

"Does that mean you want me to serve you meals in bed?" Serana raised her eyebrow at her mate.

Alessia chuffed. "No. _You're_ not leaving the bed either."

"Sounds like a plan."

Smiling, Alessia looked towards the wall of sheer rock ahead. It looked like there was a path, but it seemed narrow. This would be a tough couple of hours of climbing. Before they started, Serana handed Alessia a length of rope from her pack. Her mate looked at her questioningly.

"Gelebor gave it to me." Serana helped tie it around Alessia's waist and her wolf did the same. Before Alessia removed her hands, Serana grabbed them and gently kissed them both. The wedding ring felt like a small block of ice on her lips. She whispered against it, "I love you."

Seeming to understand her meaning, Alessia tightened her grip on Serana's. "That's not going to happen again."

"It better not. Else I'm going to kick your ass." Serana smiled, though she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"My very nice ass, remember." The image of Alessia climbing the tree made Serana chuckle a bit, which was what her mate was obviously aiming for. "And… just in case we have horribly bad luck, I love you too."

Alessia

 _Just don't look down…_ Alessia repeated to herself as she placed one foot in front of the other.

Heights hadn't ever really been a problem. After all, she'd had numerous aerial battles with dragons, climbed to the highest mountain in all of Skyrim on more than one occasion, and so many other things where a fear of heights would be a problem. However, none of them were ever quite so… icy. Nor was the path up said icy path less than a single foot across. She gulped and tried her best not to appear afraid. For Serana's sake if nothing else.

Serana held tightly to Alessia's arm as they moved one step at a time. Her mate seemed to be handling the drop far more easily than she was. Just as she thought this, Serana's grip tightened on her arm. "Are we almost there?"

Alessia stopped for a moment, gathered herself and looked up. Not as close as she'd like to be, but definitely better than an hour ago. "If I had to guess… we have only a hundred feet to go."

"Oh, just ' _only_ '." Serana closed her eyes and leaned against the rocks. "Gods, help us… This was a bad idea, Alessia."

"Tell me, where do you want to go for the honeymoon?" Alessia ask as she began moving again.

"What?" Her mate followed, but reluctantly.

"Our honeymoon. Remember, we had to postpone our honeymoon until after we dealt with your father and his prophecy?" Alessia eyed a particularly worrisome ledge. She stepped over it and guided Serana's footsteps as well. "Where would you like to go?"

"Uh, well… Where would you suggest?" Serana asked. "I mean, you're the traveler here."

"The Imperial City is a sight to see. The White Gold Tower most certainly. It's a bustling city with many different things to do. But if you prefer something more low key, the Cyrodill countryside is beautiful. I'm sure a quiet cabin in the woods would be nice. Or if you want something more… exotic, I think I can get us passage to Elsweyr or Valenwood." As she talked, the top of the rock wall came into view. Though she wanted to pick up her pace, Alessia resisted the urge. "Maybe even the Summerset Isles, if you like. Though, I'd not put it past Sheogorath to keep us there for a while."

That seemed to pull Serana out of her worried state. "You're joking right?"

"Of course. I'd never let that madman anywhere near you." Alessia said as she pulled Serana up and away from the edge of the cliff. She panted, "I vote a short stay in the Imperial City then a few weeks in a quiet cabin in the woods."

"Seconded. But I want a bathtub and a bed big enough to fit a mammoth in." Serana said as she plopped her butt down on the stones panting.

"I think I know a nice spot in the Great Forest."

Serana grinned at her and raised one eyebrow. "Tub?"

"There's a waterfall complete with a swimming hole on the property. But if you really want a tub, I bet I can arrange for that." Alessia looked around, the cool wind licking at her sweaty hair. Not a stone's throw from the edge of the cliff was a large ice field. It stretched out far into the distance. A cool mist rose from the large sheet of ice, acting like a menacing fog. Alessia frowned at it. "Uh-oh…"

"What?" Alessia helped Serana rise and she too frowned at the ice field. "Uh-oh."

"I've seen this before." Alessia groaned, placing one cautious foot on the ice. "The frozen lake."

"Well, at least we know we're going in the right direction. Still…" Serana sighed and glared out over the rising mist fog. "How are we supposed to find the wayshrine? There could be anything out there. And we don't know how far across we have to go."

"We could try walking around." Alessia suggested. "At least until we get a better idea how far it goes."

Agreeing they started moving to their right, which as far as Alessia could tell was north. The ice field didn't change, no matter how they looked at it. Cool, misty fog with large crystals of ice appearing like ship masts out on the open ocean. A chilly wind blew from the field, making a shiver run down Alessia's back. Feeling a bit uneasy, she struck up more conversation with Serana who seemed eager enough for the distraction.

They spoke of nothing in particular for a while, then settled back on the honeymoon. More thoughts and ideas. Whatever came to mind really, though they both seemed keen on the cabin in the woods plan. Just as well. It was a place which held a few fond memories for Alessia. Perhaps she would get the chance to make a few more with Serana.

An hour passed. Then two. And still no change aside from frozen shoreline. Alessia sighed and brought them to a reluctant stop. "We're not going to get anywhere like this. No help for it."

"Shall we keep the rope? Just in case one of us falls through?"

Alessia glared at the nearest stretch of ice. "It looks pretty thick in most places, but yes. I'd feel better knowing we had a life line."

Despite her belief the ice would hold, Alessia went out first. Being the heaviest, if the frozen lake was going to crack, if would with her weight. It held, though Alessia held her breath. She jumped. Slammed her foot, to Serana's protest. But there wasn't a crack in sight. Not a one. Serana joined her cautiously, but the ice still held. A little surprised, they made their slow way further in. Still no sign of anything amiss. They both slipped a few times, each catching the other before they hit the ice. They laughed despite themselves, a small release of tension.

Progress was slow, but time passed. Alessia didn't look down, the very thought of there being an enormous amount of space beneath their feet made her stomach flip flop most uncomfortably. Serana did the same. A gentle wind blew, dispersing some of the nearby mist. Eyes up, Alessia saw the glint of bronze metal ahead. It was distant, but the sun statue reflected the daylight beyond the misty fog.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with-" Alessia never got to finish.

A massive shadow sped across the ice towards them. Instantly, Alessia's eyes went up, searching for the form that cast the shadow. It was a mistake. Serana cried out in alarm, pointing downward. It was too late. The ice before them bulged outward for a mere second before breaking apart in a blast of freezing water and ice shards. A massive, scaled beast burst from the darkened depths, roaring it's fury and snapping its teeth at them. The head was flat and wide, much like a exotic snake Alessia had seen once before. A… cobra, if she remembered the name correctly. The appearance of the serpent buckled the ice beneath their feet. They both fell, struggling to put some distance between them and the gaping maw. Serana slipped and began sliding down towards the beast.

Alessia grabbed onto a crack in the ice and pulled at the rope with the other. Her mate stopped a mere few inches away from the open jaws of the beast. It snapped at her repeatedly, but Serana was well enough out of reach. It roared in anger and frustration, clawing a the ice around the opening it had made to get close enough to sink its teeth into her. Serana bellowed an impressive war cry, calling forth a concussive blast of white hot lightning.

The force of the blow was enough to send Serana hurtling backwards, slamming into Alessia and tossing the two up and out of the beast's reach. They landing with a hard _thud_ , rolled, slid a bit on the ice, and were on their feet again. When they turned to face the serpent, it was gone. The silence was eerie.

"Where did it go?" Serana hissed, lightning crackling between her fingers. "Did you see it?"

Alessia drew her sword and panted, "Down. Into the water."

They looked around the ice slowly, scanning for the shadow of the creature stalking them. Serana whispered, "What was it? Some kind of serpent?"

"Not like anything I've seen before. At least not one that big." Alessia's eyes moved to the place where she'd seen the wayshrine sun statue. "We need to get off the ice. The wayshrine was-"

"Look out!" Serana cried, shoving them both to the side.

The ice beneath them burst upwards, this time far more violently than the first. The serpent didn't just reveal its flattened head, but its entire body. Dark green scales tore out of the ice and into the sky, dispersing the mist fog with huge leathery wings. It bellowed a challenge and locked angry red eyes on them. It wasn't a snake. It was a dragon unlike any Alessia had seen before. It was flattened down and finned. Though muscular, the beast was obviously built more for swimming rather than flying. But fly it did, and straight towards them.

"Go!" Alessia growled and pulled Serana to her feet.

A gout of flame licked at their heels as they ran, followed by a gust of both cold and hot air as the dragon flew overhead. It made one pass, banked in a sharp turn, then came at them again. Only this time it didn't breathe fire at them. It folded its wings and dove directly into their path. The ice shattered from the weight of it, and it disappeared into the lake again. The two females nearly fell in after it, but were able to turn in time to avoid the flying blocks of ice. The world shook as the dragon swam below them, almost knocking them to their feet from its passing.

It surfaced again, this time throwing Alessia off her feet and dragging Serana down with her. Frustrated, Alessia sliced through the rope connecting them. Being tied together was hampering their ability to move. They were both up and running by the time the dragon had turned and dove for them. It snapped its massive jaws at them, but missed and passed on overhead and flew off. So it was a surprise when the second dragon exploded up and out of the frozen lake mere feet in front of them. Its head snapped, and it was all Alessia could do to shove Serana out of the way.

Alessia twisted, spinning a hair's breadth far enough out of the second dragon's reach. It was enough to save her from being snapped in two, but not enough to keep her from careening into the beast's thick, spiny neck and crashing into the freezing water. The blow made the world spin for a few moments, but the cold shock of the water almost made her gasp in a lung full of water. The water was dark below, the pale bluish light shining through the overhead ice barely enough to illuminate the scaly hide beside her. The dragon must have realized she'd fallen in because it twitched and writhed, curling in on itself to follow her down.

There was a crash, the water around her rippled from the force of it, as the first dragon crashed into the water nearby. There was nothing she could do. The blow she took had robbed her of what little air she had in her lungs, and the second dragon was closing in fast. She hadn't a prayer. The only question was whether she'd drown first or the dragons would tear her limb from limb. Her vision was already beginning to darken around the edges from lack of air and panic. Wolf was afraid of water. _She_ was afraid of water. Lungs burning, she struggled to reach the surface. Perhaps she could reach the opening before the dragons got to her. Perhaps Serana could pull her out. Serana…

Had Serana gotten far enough away? Had she escaped? Would it even matter? Serana was strong, but two dragons were a handful for even the Dragonborn. There wasn't any chance… unless Alessia did something. She looked around, ignoring the burn in her lungs and numbing cold. The dragons were closing in. The nearest one had finally spotted her and was already turning to snap at her.

 _I hope this works…_ Alessia thought as she gathered what little strength she had left and Shouted.

Serana

"Alessia?" Serana screamed into the opening in the ice.

She'd recovered slowly, a large chunk of ice had struck her in the head. Dark blood oozed from a small gash in her skull, but she hardly cared. When the dragons had disappeared below the surface again, Serana had looked around for Alessia and panicked when she was nowhere to be found. Her heart sank when she realized her mate must have fallen into the water and the serpent-like dragons had dove in after her. There was motion under the ice, but nothing she could made out clearly as human form. Fear gripped her heart, icy and cold that her surroundings. The quiet was deafening. Sickening.

A muffled boom shook the ice beneath her feet. There was roaring and a thunderous tearing sound that made Serana sit up and look around. Something below crashed, and the ice covering the lake warped. It looked as if a massive bubble had tried and failed to breath through. It lifted Serana up nearly an entire foot. Then, a loud cracking boom came from below and the ice trembled again. What in the hell was-

The ice broke. A massive winged figure crashed up and out of the water. At first Serana thought it was the serpent dragons returning, but it was far too big to be them. The beast spun in the air, huge wings carrying it up and up until it cleared the lake's surface completely. That's when Serana recognized him. It was difficult because the last time she'd seen him he'd been decayed and rotted. Durnehviir was whole. No longer were his scales broken or his bones exposed. Solid, strong flesh covered his entire body from snout to tale. He roared loud and long, belching flame at the two much smaller dragons that followed him.

The titan's battle raged, hissing and spitting fire at each other. But it was the still form laying prone on the ice near the dragons that drew Serana's attention. She was instantly on her feet and sprinting towards the brawling mountains of muscle. "Alessia!"

One of the serpent dragons head snapped around and locked on Alessia. It shrieked and dove for her. Durnehviir bellowed a challenge and put himself between the two females and his enemies. The two dragons collided and the impact shook the very ground. The _boom_ of it was deafening. The undead dragon was of a far greater size and slammed the smaller dragon down onto its back. The second lunged, but Durnehviir used his battering ram of a skull to devastating effect. Something snapped and the serpent went down hard.

Durnehviir took the time to turn his long neck and check on the two females. Serana had just reached Alessia by that time. The dragon nodded then said, "Take Qahnaarin to safety, Sosnaak! Move swiftly!"

Serana didn't need to be told twice. She hauled Alessia's still unmoving body over her shoulder and ran for the shoreline. Behind her the dragons fought, but it was background noise. Durnehviir could handle himself well enough. Her main concern was Alessia. Her mate hung loosely, dripping freezing water on Serana's legs as she ran. Her wolf's usual warmth was gone and the body on her shoulders was cold as ice.

Her eyes caught on a reflection of light ahead. Serana ran towards it, hoping it was the wayshrine they had been initially searching for. It was. The dome-like structure was seated in the very center of a what appeared to be a small island in the middle of the frozen lake. Thankfully it's walls were still mostly intact, which provided a much needed wind barrier. If she didn't get Alessia warmed up soon she could very well freeze to death. Serana laid her mate down gently and quickly dumped her pack off to the side. Alessia was still and unmoving despite Serana's many attempts to rouse her. Gasping for breath, she leaned down and placed an ear at her mate's mouth. Silence.

"Oh, Gods…" Serana held her breath and strained to hear Alessia's breathing. Nothing.

Alessia couldn't have been underwater long enough to have drowned. But then… Serana hadn't known exactly _when_ her mate had gone into the water. Then there was Durnehviir. Only Alessia's Thu'um could have summoned the dragon from the Soul Cairn. Thus… Alessia would have had to take a breath to Shout. Or use whatever breath remained in her lungs to do so.

Cautiously, but urgently, Serana place one hand over the other, intertwined her fingers together, then lined her balled fists just so on Alessia's chest. She pressed down repeatedly, counting in between her own breaths. When she reached thirty, Serana pinched her mate's nose then sealed their mouths together and blew all the air in her own lungs into Alessia's. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her mate's chest rise, fall again, then she resumed chest compressions. She ignored how icy cold Alessia's lips were. Ignored how pale and lifeless she was.

"Come! On! Alessia!" Serana's shouted in lieu of twenty-eight, twenty-nine, and thirty. She breathed again, then went back to pumping Alessia's heart. "Don't! You! Dare! Die! On! Me! You! Stubborn! Pain! In! My! A-"

Alessia coughed, water spewing up from her mouth as she tried to suck in air. Serana stopped her tirade and rolled her mate so that she could expel the water in her lungs without worry of choking on it again. Once the coughing subsided a bit, Serana began pulling off Alessia's wet armor and clothes. They'd escaped drowning, but freezing to death was still on the table. Her wolf shivered violently, so much so it hampered Serana's ability to remove the clothing. Alessia helped, or tried, but she could barely move.

When the wet clothes were finally off and Alessia huddled naked under Serana's fairly dry fur cloak, Serana darted around the small wayshrine looking for anything that might burn. There was very little. A few ancient and tattered chairs and the stone basin, but nothing more. Outside there were a few scraggly trees, but she hadn't the time or tools to chop them down for firewood. Serana smashed the old chairs to pieces and prayed they would burn. It took far longer than she would have liked, though she managed. The fire was small, but it gave off a fair amount of heat. At least enough for the moment until Serana could find anything else to burn.

Alessia shook so hard her words were difficult to understand. "I-If y-you-u wan-t-te-d-d m-me n-n-nak-ked-d s-so b-b-ba-a-ad, w-w-why-y-y di-i-id-dn't-t y-you ju-u-ust-t s-sa-a-ay s-s-so?"

"Don't worry. I'll be having my way with you later when I'm sure you're not going to die of hypothermia." Serana said in passing, eying the ice crystals formed in Alessia hair. "Stay put. I'm going to go outside for a second."

Serana did so, not waiting around to hear Alessia's reply. The scraggly trees would have to do. Perhaps she could climb up and snap off a few of the smaller branches. Before she could even approach the trees, two massive forms hit the ground nearby. The sudden _boom_ of it startled her. Snow and ice flew through the air as the two dragons slid a good ways and came to a sudden and violent halt once they hit the island. Durnehviir's head reared back then snapped forward, maw closing around the neck of the smaller serpent dragon. The undead brute shook his head back and forth violently, ripping and tearing away scaled flesh in large meaty chunks. The serpent shrieked in pure agony and pain for only a few moments before Durnehviir broke something vital. After that, the shredded dragon went limp and died.

His battle rage still burning high, Durnehviir savaged the corpse a few seconds more then, in a display of unbelievable strength, threw it over his head and into the ice field. It hit hard, then crashed through the ice and sunk below the surface. The big brute shook himself, looking surprisingly like a dog shaking its wet fur dry, then huffed angrily.

Durnehviir noticed Serana after a moment, then approached her slowly. "Greetings to you again, Sosnaak. I honestly did not expect to see you again after you and Qahnaarin left the Soul Cairn. I am happily mistaken."

"Durnehviir." Serana said by way of greeting. "Are they dead?"

"Alas, no. When the male realized his mate was doomed, he fled the field of battle. I shall hunt the coward down once I have had words with Qahnaarin." The dragon looked to the wayshrine. "Does she yet live?"

"For now. But she's going to freeze to death if I don't get a fire going." Serana pointed towards the scraggly trees.

"That would be unfortunate. It would be an honor if you would allow me to provide further assistance." With very little effort, Durnehviir's massive jaws made quick work of the trees, breaking them into kindling in a matter of seconds. He even helped pull some of the larger pieces closer to the wayshrine opening. When he caught sight of Alessia's shivering form, he bowed low. It looked kind of difficult since his big skull hardly fit through the wayshrine door. "It is good to see you again, Qahnaarin. I thank you for calling me from the Cairn."

"N-nice to se-e-e y-you too, Durn-nnehviir-r-r." Alessia stammered. "Th-hanks f-for th-he h-help."

"It is my pleasure. I am glad Sosnaak was able to revive you in time."

"Zinaalkiim." Alessia corrected, sounding a bit stronger as Serana worked to build up the fire.

At Durnehviir's surprise, not an easy expression for a dragon to make, Serana explained. "We married just before Harvest End."

The dragon gave a toothy grin and let out a gurgling hiss. Was that laughter? "You are either very foolish or very brave, Qahnarrin. Valerica will be most pleased to hear 'The Hunter' has been busy mounting her daughter. I will take much delight in informing her."

Serana frowned then huffed. "Who I bed is none of her business. Nor is it yours. So keep your scaly hide out of it."

The dragon, seeming highly amused, chuffed then bowed his head. "Then, if you will excuse me, I have a coward to hunt before I am forced back into the Soul Cairn. I can already feel its pull on me."

"G-go o-on. Ha-ave f-fun. Give m-my moth-her-in-l-law ou-ur l-love." Alessia chuckled, coughed, then huddled deeper into the furs. A thought must have occurred to her. "Oh, D-Durnehviir. One l-last t-thing…"

The dragon waited, listening while she stuttered. It was probably frustrating Alessia that she had to speak in such a way. Serana touched her wife's shoulder, silencing her, then picked up where Alessia's staggering voice left off. "We're looking for the Inner Sanctum and the final wayshrine of this Chantry. The Sanctum should be a large castle. Probably covered in ice. And the wayshrine should resemble this structure we're in now. Look for the symbol of Auri-El. It's a large copper sun statue."

"Like the one atop this shrine. Yes, I know of it. I shall do as you ask, Zinaalkiim."

With one last gurgling hiss, the dragon was gone. Serana listened as his massive wings beat a few times then faded into the distance, replaced by the howling wind. Alessia coughed again, then croaked out, "S-So, how long do you t-think it will be befor-re your mother sends a f-few assassins a-after me?"

Serana sighed, fed a few more sticks into the fire, then settled down next to her mate. "She won't. At least not until she's spoken with me first. I doubt she'll believe Durnehviir at his word. She hates the beast, after all."

Alessia chuffed. "Like s-she hates m-me any less?"

"She mistrust you."

"A-And that's different, h-how?"

Serana hissed, putting an arm around Alessia's still shivering shoulder. "Stop talking. You need to conserve your energy."

Alessia leaned into her, sniffling. "Yes, D-Dear. I love y-you too."

"And I you, you reckless dolt."

Alessia

The specter Prelate popped into existence shortly after Durnehviir flew away, spouting the usual "You have arrived" and such. It startled them both so much they both yelped in surprise. Serana took care of the task and refroze the ewer after filling it with the amazingly unfrozen water from the basin. She let out a relieved breath of air as the ghost faded from view.

"T-That's number four. D-Durnehviir should b-be able to find t-the Inner Sanctum and the l-last waysh-hrine." Alessia, feeling warm enough to move around a little, dug into her own pack and started laying out it's contents.

Most were soaked through, thankfully nothing was damaged beyond repair. The journal she'd been keeping had luckily been in Serana's pack. Her mate had wanted to borrow it, thinking on reading it over, and hadn't given it back. The fire would dry out the rest in time. Until then Alessia would have to remain in the nude. Perhaps she could shift. Wolf's furry pelt was far more suited to the snow and cold then her own.

"Maybe we should have asked Durnehviir for a ride." Serana suggested as she helped lay out Alessia's armor and underclothes. They were stiff from the frost covering them.

"In t-this weather? We'd both be frozen solid by the t-time we got t-there. And t-that's if we didn't fall off Durnehviir from all t-that wind." Alessia shivered at the thought. Serana did too.

Serana came over and rubbed at Alessia's shoulders, noticing her shivering even though she tried to hide it. She flinched at the touch. "My Gods, Alessia… You're freezing. I can feel it even through the fur."

Giving up, Alessia shivered freely. "I-I'll be a-alright soon enough."

"No, you won't. Your core temperature is dangerously low." Serana tugged at Alessia arm and placed her fingers on the vein at the wrist. After a few seconds, she frowned. "Your pulse is weak. If we don't get your temperature up soon your heart and respiratory system are going to start shutting down."

"S-Should I try moving a-around a bit?"

"Stay by the fire. Don't rub at your arms and legs. Focus on your chest for now." Serana instructed as she dug through her pack.

Serana pulled out their small cooking pot, dented and bent in places, and went outside for a few seconds. When she returned she placed the now snow filled pot by the fire. After that, she checked the wet clothes still laying by the fire. The shirt ended up wrapped tightly around Alessia's neck and the pants around her belly and groin. They were blessedly warm, heated by the fire. Alessia sighed from the relief, small as it was. Serana then set to rubbing at Alessia shoulders and back. It hurt at first. A lot. But slowly the sharp pains turned into a dull throbbing ache.

When the snow in the pot melted, Serana tested it to be sure it wasn't too hot, then carefully poured it into their water skin and gave it to Alessia. "Drink it slowly. Try not to burn yourself."

Alessia felt the water skin. It barely felt warm at all. But then again, she hardly felt the heat from the fire her skin was so numb. She took a small sip first, felt the warmth slide all the way down into her stomach as she swallowed. As she drank, Serana repeated the process with the snow then returned to rubbing her back and shoulders. Once the snow melted again she topped off the water skin, then poured the rest on the clothes around Alessia's neck and belly. Alessia shivered as Serana reapplied them.

"When did you learn to treat hypothermia?" Alessia asked, surprised when her teeth didn't chatter.

Serana smiled, noticing the improvement as well. "Years ago, when I was still young. When I still thought I was still learning botany and alchemy for healing purpose. Mother soon told me otherwise. Even so, I continued my studies in hopes that one day they might be of use."

"Good thing you did." Alessia sipped a bit more warm water then made to stand.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked dryly, shoving down on Alessia's shoulders. It didn't take much pressure to knock her back down on her backside.

Alessia groaned. "We need to get moving. I don't want us to stay here any longer than we have to."

Serana glared. "Durnehviir will be back soon enough. We go getting lost in this storm and he'll have to waste time finding us."

"Love, I'm _fine_." She made to rise again. Same result.

"No. You are not. Alessia, you almost died. Again. You go out there again so soon and you just might. Now, sit down or so help me…"

Alessia sighed. "Serana…"

They glared at each other for a few heartbeats. When it became apparent that Alessia was dead set on being stubborn, Serana snarled. "Fine! We'll march right out into a freaking blizzard. Will you at least drink one more skin of water first? For me?"

"Yes, Dear."Alessia grinned lovingly and held out the water skin. Serana snatched it, muttering obscenities under her breath as she retrieved the cooking pot and stormed out of the shrine. Only, she didn't immediately start melting the snow. Instead, Serana went to her pack and began rummaging around. Alessia eyed her warily. "What are you doing?"

"Adding something that will help keep my irrationally stubborn wife's heart beating despite being turned into an icicle in the near future." Serana growled, almost slamming the pot down by the fire.

Though Alessia didn't like upsetting Serana, it was necessary. Trouble just kept coming their way. Eventually, their luck was going to run out. They were low on supplies. Out of options. If they didn't get to the Inner Sanctum soon… Alessia feared one or both of them wouldn't be returning home. She wanted this damned quest over and done with. Yesterday.

After a few tense minutes, Serana handed her the newly filled water skin. She took it, but tugged at her mate's hand gently. Asking without words for her to lean forward. Serana refused to look at her, but didn't pull away. Alessia kissed her cheek, a silent apology, then reluctantly let go. Serana shook her head, then sat down beside her.

Alessia sipped at the water, savoring the warmth. It tasted a little funny. Whatever it was Serana put in the water made it bitter. After a few mouthfuls, her tongue tingled a little. Odd. Curious, she sniffed at the water. It smelt funny too. Almost like- She looked at Serana with narrowed eyes. "What… W-What did you…"

"I'm not sorry about this, Alessia." Serana said, not a hint of guilt in her expression. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

She blinked, the motion seeming to take an eternity. "You… drug… drugged… me?"

"You brought this on yourself, you know." Serana shook her head with a sly smile.

Alessia swayed slightly, struggling to pull herself to her feet. She only got as far as twitching one leg before her world toppled over. Serana caught her, gently lowering her down onto something surprisingly soft and warm. It took an extreme effort to recognize she was laying on the larger section of the sabre pelt. How had that gotten there? About a thousand or so years later, Serana bent down and kissed her gently.

Alessia's words sounded far, far away. "You… sneaky… little bi-"

Darkness.


	40. Ch 40: Winter Palace of the Arch-Curate

Chapter 40: Winter Palace of the Arch-Curate

Serana

"Thank you Aela." Serana sighed heavily as she settled down beside Alessia's still form.

She hadn't expected the liquid to take effect quite so suddenly. It was supposed to be a far more potent variation of the same drug Aela used often in her hunting. The same drug she'd used when immobilizing Alessia when she had been an out of control vampire newborn. But a sleeping drug rather than paralysis. Thankfully the small vial had survived their fall from the rope bridge. She'd initially planned on using it on her father. Perhaps imprison him as opposed to killing him. Apparently Serana hadn't imagined its effectiveness. Not nearly.

While her mate slept, Serana carved up a few strips of their smoked deer meat. It was a far more difficult a task than it ought to be. The meat was half frozen. That done, she gathered a bit more snow and started a broth for when Alessia came to. Her wolf would be hungry, no doubt. Hot broth would be just the thing. When Alessia's clothes dried, Serana dressed her carefully. The shivers had stopped, and the color returned to Alessia's cheeks. A positive sign. Blue was a beautiful color, but Serana preferred the icy hue for her wife's eyes rather than her skin tone.

Alessia snorted once in her drug induced sleep. Serana gently lifted her mate's head and placed it in her lap, her fingers combing through the tangled locks. Her wolf instantly quieted. "You're going to be very cross with me when you wake up."

Serana didn't regret it. Not even a little. Alessia would be angry when she awoke but if push came to shove, her wolf would think of some mischievous plan for payback. A price worth paying, in full, without a moment's hesitation.

An hour passed. Then two. The sky began to lose what little light penetrated through the storm clouds. Even if Alessia woke soon, it appeared as though they were spending the night in the wayshrine. Serana sighed again. She would need to find more firewood before nightfall, else she risked Alessia's temperature dropping to dangerous levels again.

A distant bellow echoed over the ice field, followed shortly by a second, much closer, bellow. Durnehviir. It had to be. Or, at least Serana hoped it was. If it was the male serpent dragon returning… they could be in some serious trouble. A few minutes passed, then there was a slight tremor of impact on the ground nearby. Large, pounding footsteps, then massive lungs breathing heavily.

"Zinaalkiim? Zinaalkiim, I have returned with the information you seek." Serana let out the breath she'd been holding at Durnehviir's deep voice. A moment later and the big, horned dragon's head maneuvered into the doorway. He glanced at Alessia, then up at Serana, then tilted his head to one side in question. "Has Qahnaarin taken ill?"

Serana shook her head. "No. She wanted to go out into the storm before she was physically ready to do so. I stopped her."

Cautiously, Durnehviir sniffed at the fur wrapped female. His nostrils flared then sneezed. He grimaced. "I smell something strange. What did you do to subdue her?"

"I knocked her out with a sleeping potion." Serana answered curtly.

The dragon hissed that gurgling laughter again, the displaced air licking at Serana's hair. "That is for the best, I suppose. The storm has not yet subsided enough for travel. At least not for biped foot travel."

"You said you found the Sanctum?"

"Aye. It lays to the north of this shrine. I took the time to mark a simple enough trail during my hunt." The dragon thrummed happily. "The other male gave me no challenge, so after I dealt with him I hunted the pale beasts swarming in the mountains. They were adequate entertainment for a time."

Serana sat up straighter. "Falmer? You killed the Falmer?"

"If that is what you call the little creatures, yes. Many of them in fact. Your path ahead should be fairly clear of them. Though I cannot say for certain what you might encounter inside the cave that lies between here and the castle of which you spoke. I am afraid I was unable to locate the wayshrine. It must be somewhere underground. Perhaps inside the cave I mentioned." Durnehviir took in a large lung full of air, wincing at some unseen pain. "The Cairn calls to me. I fear I must return soon."

"Wait just a moment, please." Serana called to the brute. He paused before angling his horns to extricate himself from the doorway. "Can you tear up a few more trees for firewood? I don't know how long Alessia is going to be asleep, and we'll run out before morning."

Durnehviir nodded again. "It shall be done. When your mate awakens, thank her for my few hours of freedom. I will savor the memory for many years to come."

"My mother…" Serana started, searching for the words. "Tell her I…"

The dragon waited patiently, but when she didn't continue, he nodded again. "Farewell, Zinaalkiim."

Once Durnehviir soared away there was nothing but the crackling of the fire, the howling wind, and heavy silence. Serana watched the flames dance, thinking. The last time she'd seen her mother there had been many harsh words spoken between them. In the end, however, they'd come to some sort of tenuous reconciliation. A very fragile truce or understanding. Of course, Valerica hadn't approved of Alessia's presence in the least. But then… her mother had only seen them together for a very short period of time. If her mother saw them together _now_ , how good they were together, would she still disapprove of Alessia?

Serana groaned a little internally. Gods… She was a grown woman. Why should it matter whether or not her mother liked or disliked her choice in partner? Alessia was a good, strong, beautiful female who loved her. If Valerica couldn't see that… Serana groaned again.

A loud clatter came from outside. Serana was up in an instant to see what it was. She got outside in enough time to see Durnehviir's form stagger and collapse into the snow. The big, scaly body shuttered only once more then went still. Before Serana could go to him, the dragon's body began to… well, he began to burn away into ash without the flames or heat. Small flakes of ash blew away into the storm. Even bone. Within a few heartbeats, Durnehviir dissipated with nothing but the promised firewood remaining. Apparently, his strength had given out during his flight. It was all he could do to perform a crash landing without destroying the wayshrine. Serana gathered what branches she could easily carry and returned inside.

Alessia was stirring, groaning a bit under the furs. Before Serana could drop the wood, her mate had pushed herself to her elbows and was looking around frantically. She tried to speak, but her words were a bit slurred and she couldn't quite make her limbs work properly. Serana went to her and got her to lay back down. It wasn't easy, Alessia seemed startled, probably from the commotion outside.

"Slow, Alessia. Slowly. Here, drink this." Serana awkwardly handled both Alessia's head and the water skin, but her mate refused to drink.

Alessia mumbled a bit, Serana only able to understand, "… drugged…"

"No. It's not laced with anything this time. I promise." It took a bit more convincing, but Alessia eventually took a few sips.

Bleary eyed, Alessia scrunched her eyes and glared up at her. "Ugh, you drugged me."

"I did." Serana said with a wolfish grin, not an ounce of shame. "And 'sneaky little bitch' that I am, I'd do it again."

"Ugh… I should be… calling you far worse… things than that." Alessia struggled to a sitting position, swayed and plopped back down into Serana's lap.

She let her wolf try a few more time before placing her hands on Alessia's shoulder. "Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself."

Alessia groaned, muttering half hearted threats. "I'm… going to kick… your… ass, Love. Just you… wait and… ugh… see."

"You can do whatever you want to me later. For now, I want you to lay still." Serana settled herself comfortably, settled Alessia's head in her lap, then carefully started feeding her the broth and venison. It was at an odd angle, but she managed. Slowly, Alessia's nausea and dizziness faded. Though she could get up, make good on her threats even, she didn't. After a while, Serana set aside the pot and stroked Alessia's hair. Her wolf closed her eyes and thrummed from the relief. "I'm sorry the potion made you sick. I didn't think it would be that bad."

"Uh-huh." Alessia cracked one eye and looked up at her. "But, I'm feeling magnanimous and gracious at the moment. You are forgiven."

Serana chuckled. "Does that mean you don't plan on kicking my as ass now?"

Alessia grinned, closing her eye again and sounding flippant. "Oh, I still plan on making you pay. I'll just have to wait until I have enough time to really make a good job of it. Perhaps when we get back home and the girls are asleep for the night."

"Promise?" Serana purred.

Chuckling herself, Alessia gave sitting up another try. This time she managed with only a little swaying. "So, what did I miss?"

Serana relayed what little had happened since she'd drugged her wife. Durnehviir's discovery of the Inner Sanctum was most certainly the best of the news. "Durnehviir left us a trail through the Falmer cliffs."

"A trail of corpses, no doubt." Alessia cracked her back and rolled her neck a few times, producing many more popping sounds. "Looks like we have our heading."

"You're not planning on leaving now are you?" Serana's eyebrow raised, challenging.

"We'll set out at first light. You wouldn't let me go now in any case." The habitual hand through her hair, then a sigh. Typical of Alessia. "But I agree with you this time. No reason to risk falling in the dark. I'll sit and stay a bit longer, Love."

"Will you eat more if I make it?" Serana asked, hoping for an affirmative.

Alessia cracked an eye at her again. "Only if you feed too. You haven't fed since the day before yesterday."

Though she wanted to argue, Serana frowned but nodded. She'd imposed her will on Alessia once already. It was best for her to give a little on this. After all, Alessia was right. The hunger was rising again, and it was doubtful they would find anything else to feed on in the ice field. It was Alessia's turn to feed Serana anyway. However, she wouldn't allow for it until after her wolf had eaten as much as she could hold. Which turned out to be a few more pots full of hot venison broth. Alessia wolfed it down hungrily, no doubt eager to feed her mate.

Serana took only a small portion of what she usually did, promising to take a bit more in the morning after they both had had some rest. Alessia conceded and promptly fell back to sleep. Though she imagined there was nothing to fear, Serana slept lightly. Every small sound, a large chunk of ice on the stones or a dull crack from the ice on the lake, woke her. In time, Alessia awoke and urged her to rest. Serana still slept fitfully at first, but her mate's constant humming soothed her and allowed her to fall into slumber.

Alessia

"I'm guessing this is the right way." Alessia said sarcastically. At her feet laid the disfigured and burned remains of a Falmer. Beyond it, another in a similar state. Beyond that, another and another and another. It turned her stomach a little, despite her own dislike of the pale beasts. Durnehviir had apparently quite enjoyed himself the day before.

"Do you think we'll get to the Inner Sanctum before nightfall?" Serana asked, pausing a moment to look back the way they'd come. "It's midday, and I can still see the lake."

Alessia stopped and turned to look. The snow storm had finally, finally cleared. Sunny blue skies flecked with only a few puffy clouds marring the expanse. It made their task far easier. Even so, Serana was right. It was distant, but Alessia could still make out the frozen lake. She frowned. "Are you sure Durnehviir didn't give you any specific distances? Just 'a simple enough trail' to follow?"

"That's what he said." Serana sighed and continued forward. She slipped on uneven ground and stumbled. Instinctively, Alessia's arm shot out and grabbed her mate's arm, steadying her. Once her feet were firmly underneath her, Serana smiled up at Alessia. "Thank you, Love."

Alessia nodded and smiled before continuing on, making a point to hold onto Serana's hand as she went. Her mate didn't resist. They walked on, stepping over the burnt remains of the Falmer. It was hard not to look down at each one as they passed, but Alessia managed valiantly. Durnehviir's trail led them through a winding maze of narrow passageways through the rocky mountain side. It was obviously often used by the Falmer as there were signs of many, many years of use. The remains of small huts were scattered here and there, many with the bodies of their inhabitants still smoldering within. The place stank of scorched flesh, despite the gentle breeze clearing away the smoke.

"Have you decided on how you want to deal with Vyrthur?" Serana asked, squeezing their joined hands gently. "We haven't talked about it for a while. Or even if you still think about destroying the bow."

"No. We haven't. Mostly because I'm still unsure." The answer was an honest one, though she'd hardly given the two points any thought the past few weeks. Alessia took a few minutes to go over what they knew, what they suspected, and what they'd been told.

Destroying the bow was still probably the smartest thing to do. It would effectively eliminate any chance for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Now and in the unforeseeable future. It was the quickest way to save Serana's, as well as Valerica's, life. The next obstacle was deciding whether or not destroying the bow was a _wise_ decision. Likely Akatosh, or Aui-El, would not take kindly to the destruction of a symbol of his divine power in their world. And if Alessia decided on hiding it away, say giving it to Meridia for example, she doubted the God would approve of that either. Normally she wouldn't worry so much about offending the Gods in such a way, but something about this situation rang truer. Auri-El seemed to be far more… involved somehow. Rock and hard place. At best, she could only debate on the lesser of two evils.

Alessia sighed, deciding to tackle the much simpler question Serana had asked her. "I still don't think outright killing Vyrthur is the right thing to do. For that, I think we should reserve judgment until we hear _his_ side of the story."

Serana thought for a moment, then asked, "And the bow?"

"I'm reserving judgment on that too." Alessia stepped over a large rock, helping Serana do the same. "I'm considering _not_ destroying it, but I haven't quite made up my mind yet."

Her mate jerked in surprise. "You are?"

"I'm debating on how angry Auri-El will be if I destroy his bow. Or if he'd be any less angry if I gave it to a Daedric Prince. Even a mostly benevolent one like Meridia." Alessia explained her thought process. "Of course I could instruct one of the dragons to carry me far out over the ocean so I can toss it into the depths. But, likely that would anger Auri-El just as much as giving it to Meridia."

"Well, you know I don't much like the idea of giving it to Meridia." Serana said.

Alessia didn't blame her mate for her dislike and mistrust for the Daedra. She herself often worried over Meridia's decisions and behaviors. It wasn't like the being was ever human, and thus wouldn't behave as such. It made her hard to read. Hard to understand or predict. What Alessia _did_ know, what she _could_ predict, was Meridia's hate and revulsion of anything undead. Perhaps knowing that would be enough to convince the Daedra to work with them.

After the long silence, Serana asked, "You truly are set on being rid of the weapon, aren't you? Permanently?"

"If there is even the slightest chance it can be used to hurt you, or anyone else, then yes. I want it destroyed. Unmade. Or at the very least gone beyond any and all hope of recovery. Ever." The low growl was a task to suppress, but Alessia managed. Voice a bit rough, she continued, "Still, I don't want to incur the wrath of an angry God for sacrilege. So… we need to think of some other way to be rid of it."

Serana remained quiet for a few minutes, thinking. When she spoke, she did so with caution. "Why is it you've suddenly started worrying about offending the Divines? You never did before. What's changed?"

"Nothing." Alessia said instantly, knowing and still being unable to removed the defensive tone in the denial. Seeing the wry look in Serana's face, she sighed again. "Nothing has changed, Serana. I still think the Gods keep to themselves, but I don't want to thumb our noses at them if we don't have to."

"What did you call it before?" Serana bumped her shoulder gently. "Something like… 'Kick the hornet's nest? Poke the bear? Ruffle some feathers?' Was that it?"

Alessia grinned. "Make some trouble. Yes. Though Isran can huff and puff, he's got nothing on an avenging God."

"What a mess."

Alessia chuffed, but said nothing more. Their path wound around dangerous pathways, naturally formed rock bridges over a sheer drop straight down into open air. A gaping maw complete with jagged rocky teeth. Constructed bridges made of wood and rope sometimes took the place of the natural formations. It made the pair extremely nervous to look upon them. They crossed one at a time, both greatly missing the safety rope. Their footsteps echoed off the rock walls all around them before fading off into the howling wind high above.

Finally they reached the bottom of the ravine. It was far darker, the bright sun of daylight barely reached down into the depths. They came across a rushing stream, it's size and depth only slightly short of being more categorized as a 'river'. Dead Falmer, some broken but not burnt, littered the ground around a large cave opening. Obviously, they had tried to escape Durnehviir's fury by running underground.

"This must be it." Serana peered into the dimness. "I think once we're finished here, I'm done with caves for a while."

Alessia made a noncommittal grunt, drew her sword and started inside.

Serana

The inside of the cave was quite a lot brighter than expected, considering the Falmer were mostly blind and hated the light. Cold stone and glittering ice surrounded them as they continued onward. Alessia kept herself a few steps ahead of Serana, eyes scanning their path for any signs of danger. Running water echoed up from the tunnels, only just barely able to mask the sounds of distant grunting and shrieking from the Falmer. It sent an unpleasant shiver down Serana's spine.

All of the sudden, Alessia froze in place. Serana mimicked the movement instantly, thinking her mate's greater hearing or sense of smell warning her of something ahead. They remained that way for a few heartbeats, then Alessia waved her on with a quick flick of her wrist. Whatever it was her wolf had picked up, it was either gone or not what she expected. Serana preferred the latter.

Their path opened into a large dome shaped cavern. There was a fair sized, seemingly shallow, pool of water in the very center of the chamber with platforms of pure rock scaling the outer edges. Alessia slowly and quietly led them to cover, which turned out to be a boulder large enough to shield them both, then took a few moments to scan the room. Serana remained under cover but watched her mate's facial expressions as an indicator of what she saw. At the far left of the room, Alessia frowned a little.

"What?" Serana whispered.

Without a word, Alessia tugged Serana up so that she might be able to see over the edge of the rock. Her wolf held up three fingers then pointed across the pool towards another opening out of the chamber. Expecting to see three pale skinned Falmer lurking around, Serana squinted her eyes into the gloom. It was difficult to make out, but the creatures were definitely not Falmer. Their furry hides were the same color as the stone around them, which was why they'd been so difficult to see. It was their movement that gave them away. Trolls. Three big, bulky, muscular trolls milled about around the outer edge of the pool.

"Guards." Alessia whispered into her ear. The warm air startled Serana a little. "I scented them a few minutes ago further up the path. I think they fled deeper into the cave after Durnehviir's attack. Trolls are highly susceptible to fire."

That made sense. After seeing their Falmer masters fleeing and burning, the trolls had moved their main guard position away from the flames. Being susceptible to fire herself, Serana could sympathize. She found herself frowning as well. "What do we do?"

Alessia remained silent, thinking. "Taking on three trolls would make too much noise, alerting the Falmer of another attack. This far in and away from any threat of dragon fire, they wouldn't hesitate to respond in full force. I think our best bet would be to sneak by them."

Serana glanced around, looking for another path forward. There were none that she could see. "How?"

Again Alessia thought silently, eyes looking about the room as if the answer to their current predicament was literally scribbled on the stones. After a long pause, Alessia pulled out her new bow and notched an arrow. To Serana's surprise, it was a Falmer arrow. The shaft of the arrow was far thicker, far heavier, than the elven arrows Gelebor had given Alessia. The arrowhead itself looked as though it were made of stone rather than metal.

At the look, Alessia nodded to the quiver at her back where there were a number of Falmer arrows mixed in with the others. Dark feathers mixed in with the light ones. "I picked them up on the way inside. Thought we might run into a situation like this. I didn't want to waste my good arrows on something like this."

"On something like what?" Serana asked, a little surprised. When had Alessia been collecting the arrows that she hadn't seen her doing so?

Alessia grinned. "Just be ready to move quickly and quietly. The brutes may not look it, but their pretty fast."

Alessia pulled back the arrow, muscles straining to put a fair amount of distance in the shot. Once the dark arrow left her wolf's hand, Serana lost it in the shadowy darkness beyond the pool. It struck something hard a moment later, the echo of it much louder than expected. The troll's reaction was immediate. All three of their massive, bulky heads jerked around towards the source of the sound. Snarling and bellowing, they rushed off towards the noise with a strange sideways four-legged sprint. The moment the path was open, Alessia led them out of their hiding spot and through with the trolls none the wiser.

Once on the other side, the two found a similar hiding spot and waited. After a few minutes, the trolls returned to their post and resumed their watch. What the two had truly been waiting for was any Falmer near enough to hear the troll's roaring and come investigate. None did. It was a relief, but a small one. Serana would be relieved when they were done with this place for good. Done and home with their daughters. Safe and sound.

Over the course of a few hours, Alessia and Serana made slow, halting, frustrating progress through the tunnel system. It was much like their time down in the depths of Darkfall Passage, with the exception of the amount of light and the number of Falmer skulking around. The light was brighter and the Falmer were fewer. Either it was coincidence that with greater amounts of light there were less Falmer about, or it was due to Durnehviir. Quite possibly it was even the cold. No matter.

The fifth and final wayshrine, the Wayshrine of Radiance it turned out, was hidden in a large chamber where the roof of the cave had crumbled down. It had been the only reason Alessia had spotted it. The light coming through the open aired cavern reflected off the bronze sun, casting bright light into the connecting chambers. The ice magnified the light and the two had followed it.

When they eventually found their way through, both sighed in relief. Though Serana often found the sunlight unpleasant at best, she couldn't help but feel grateful to feel it's warmth. Or the glow of the sun's light on her mate's face. Which, when she looked, was slack jawed and wide eyed. Instantly, Serana followed Alessia's gaze. Across a vast expanse of open air, connected by a great stone bridge, was the Inner Sanctum.

The Inner Sanctum stood tall and proud against the bright afternoon sun. The ice castle shone with reflected light, casting colorful rainbows across the rocks around it. Though magnificent to behold, the place was… dying. Crumbling walls, fallen towers, rubble and stone encased in bluish white ice. The outer courtyard was one big sheet of solid ice. The only thing that wasn't completely frozen over, the one spot, was the massive bronze sculpture of Auri-El holding the sun high up over his head.

"Amazing." Serana muttered, her breath turning into a cloud of frosty air before her.

"It… looks exactly like the vision." Alessia said softly. She shook herself once, as if pulling herself out of her awe and shock. "Alright. In we go."

Across the bridge, the statue of Auri-El towered over them. The walkway, though frozen over, led them around and up onto a large balcony. The basin sat small in comparison to the large statue in the center of the balcony. Without a word, Serana took the ewer from her mate and poured it into the basin. They'd decided not to completely freeze the water from the Wayshrine of Radiance, allowing for the ice from the previous wayshrines to melt. What came out was a slush of ice and water, but it was malleable.

A strange thing happened once the slush entered the basin. It completely melted instantly. As if the stone of the basin was white hot. Steam rose up from the basin, but the water didn't evaporate. Instead, it drained out through small holes hidden by the decorative designs in the stone. The water trickled down the base of the basin and into small grooves in the stone pathway. The water flowed away from them both towards a door they hadn't noticed. Then the water pooled into a small recess in the floor, the carved negative of a sun. A bright, shining pillar of golden light erupted from the sun recess. Both females shielded their eyes. Once they looked again, nothing seemed to have changed.

Baffled, Alessia said aloud, "I guess we weren't enlightened after all?"

Just as she finished speaking, a soft, nearly inaudible _click_ came from the door. The highly recognizable sound of a tumbler in a lock being disengaged. The two traded glances, then approached the door. Alessia's gloved hand lightly pushed at the stone door and it gave way with a moan of protest. She peeked through the crack, keeping Serana protectively at her back before fully opening the door and stepping cautiously inside.

When the door fully opened, Alessia snarled and leapt back in surprise. Just on the other side of the door was a frozen statue, vaguely humanoid and poised to strike. Alessia's sword clanged on the hard ice, the blow echoing through the empty hallway. The head of the figure toppled off it's frozen shoulder, shattered once it hit the stone floor.

"Dibella's flaming knickers!" Alessia spat, obviously trying to gain control of herself.

Serana, though nowhere near as startled by the frozen Falmer, shifted her surprise to Alessia. She chortled, "Come again?"

A bit embarrassed, Alessia ignored her mirth and poked her sword at the now headless ice figure. "I forgot about these damned things from the vision."

"Uh-huh." Serana chuffed. "But… 'Dibella's flaming knickers'?"

Alessia glared at her, then marching inside while muttering some other foul curse under her breath. Serana fought off another chuckle and followed on her mate's heels. The short corridor led into a large antechamber of sorts. There they found many, many more of the beasts frozen in a semicircle around another alter in the center of the room. While Alessia examined the other frozen statues, Serana approached the altar, noting that the ice was strangely absent from the bronze metal. As if the cold spell hadn't been able to touch the symbol of Auri-El's power. Remarkable. Under her fingers, the altar was unbelievably warm. It felt… alive almost.

Without warning, something tugged at Serana's consciousness. A subtle buildup of energy that very much resembled the strange vibration she'd first felt in the forest. She'd gotten used to the low hum of it over time, but now… now it was a steady building of pressure that went beyond uncomfortable. It was… painful. A constant throbbing pressure behind her eyes, in her ears, rattling her teeth, and constricting her chest. She grunted, straining to pit her own will against it. The sound drew Alessia's attention and she was instantly at her side.

"What's wrong?" Alessia hissed, looking around for whatever was attacking her mate.

Apparently, Alessia didn't feel the growing pressure. Which would suggest it wasn't physical, but a magical attack. Serana struggled against the spell, focusing her will on countering it. Her focus revealed something no one but someone acutely trained in the arcane would notice. A whisper, a feather light voice so subtle as to nearly be nonexistent, echoing throughout the palace halls. It was familiar, yet alien. The tone of the voice very much like…

"It's Vyrthur." Serana groaned, her teeth clenched tightly. "He's gathering power to him for a spell of some kind."

The voice… chuckled, sounding eerily like Gelebor and yet nothing like him. The darker side of the same coin. The chuckle was menacing, cruel, yet smooth as silk. Serana felt it ripple through the open air, lightly touching her skin. Coldly caressing her psyche. The touch of it like icy fingers down her spine. It whispered, " _I feel you, Immortal Child. I feel your resistance. Be not afraid. I am not your enemy. Come to me. Come."_

Alessia must have felt the stirring of power, or saw Serana's reaction to the whispering voice. Her wolf stiffened, eyes darting around as if trying to see the danger. Low, threatening growls overtook the whispering chuckle, shoving it away with sheer willpower. Alessia may not have been highly trained in the arcane, but her will was nothing to sneeze at.

" _Ah… There is another here in my domain."_ The voice purred. " _Immortal Child, what curious company you keep. Alas, I will not have such chattel in my presence. Cast her aside. Cast her from your sight. I have waited so long for one such as you, Daughter of Coldharbour. Do away with the female. Then come to me. Come, and I will make you mine."_

A sudden pulse of raw, unseen power struck Serana low in the abdomen. She bit down on the grunt of pain and fought to remain upright. Alessia was there, providing her immovable, unyielding strength and support. It was undoubtedly pissing Wolf off that she couldn't smash whatever it was causing Serana pain, but there was nothing to be done. Nothing Alessia or her beast could do anyway.

" _No!"_ Serana shoved the single word through the link. The spear of lancing force lashed out on the opposite end of the connection, lashing out her own will at the elf. Her mind's eye saw the blow, felt the resulting pain that was not her own.

Vyrthur shrieked, long and loud. " _Vial witch! I will have you! Bring her to me! Bring her now!"_

There was one final burst of energy, one that drove Serana to her knees clutching her skull, then the vibration stopped. There was a crashing sound, like glass shattering, then Alessia roared in surprise and challenge. A bellow that shook the ice and stone all around them.

"Get up, Serana!" Alessia cried. "Get up!"

Alessia

The glacial beasts all around them burst into life, shards of ice careening through the air in all directions. No longer were they the Falmer they once were, though they resembled the creatures only in basic form. Add another few hundred pounds of muscle and ice to the creatures and that would be more accurate. These monsters were encased in thick hides of ice, armor as hard as any dragon bone or scale. They came at Alessia and her downed mate, weapons raised high. Alessia's bellow didn't slow them down in the least. Her sword landed a glancing blow on the first attacker, the steel letting out a high pitched cry. It had absolutely no effect on the beast. It let out it's own bellow, low and cold, then charged again.

By that time, Serana was more or less on her feet. A long arching whip of lightning lashed out and struck the charging creature in the torso. There was a concussive _boom_ and the ice exploded into thousands of peaces. The debris thankfully took out another beast coming up behind it. The next swing of Alessia's blade more or less blocked an oncoming mace. Her sword cried out again, a dangerous shriek of near shattering metal. Any more and the blade would break from the sheer force of the blows. A slicing or cutting weapon was ineffectual against these creatures. A mass of blunt weaponry would be better suited.

"Damn it! We need to get out of here!" Alessia cursed, looking around for any means of escape. Another frozen brute took advantage of her lax in attention and dove in for a strike. She dodged the blow, bumping into Serana at her back fighting against her own score of monsters. Alessia set her feet and squared her shoulders as she took in a large gulp of air. "Fus Ro Dah!"

A large handful of the brutes were caught in Alessia's Thu'um. They were thrown away from her, many simply desegregating into snowy powder while a few others crashed into the far wall and crumbled to pieces. At that same moment, Serana shouted something that boomed through the room then clapped her hands together. The spell sent a shockwave of electric power cascading into the opposite end of the room. It didn't have quite the destructive power of the Thu'um, but it did knock the brutes off their feet.

"Come on!" Alessia snatched Serana's hand and pulled her towards the exit. Serana kept up a barrage of shocking explosions while Alessia opened the way. The iron barred gate took a massive amount of effort to move, frozen shut as it was, but desperation lent Alessia the strength. It creaked and groaned in protest, but eventually gave way. "Go!"

Serana went through and Alessia pulled the gate shut behind her. Not a moment too soon. The brutes slammed into the gate, howling and bellowing their furry as they tried to break through it. The iron bent and screamed as the force became too much.

"Get back!" Serana shouted as she set her feet and raised her hands to the buckling gate.

The temperature in the hallway dropped dramatically. Which was saying something since it was already freezing cold to begin with. Though Alessia had seen cold magic before, nothing quite prepared her for the sheer magnitude of Serana's spell. First, frost coated the walls all around the gate. It grew like a wave of vines, breaking with each slam of the creature's body against the gate. Slowly, the ice overtook the door. Solid, immovable ice. The brutes slammed into it over and over again, the thud of impact growing less and less audible as the ice thickened. Eventually, Alessia was unable to even see the doorway they'd just entered through.

Seeming satisfied with the barrier, Serana cut off the spell. Alessia caught her when she swayed, lowering her gently to the floor. Both their teeth chattered uncontrollably for a short time while she tried to warm Serana with her own body heat. Serana weakly repeated, "I'm alright. I'm alright."

Alessia looked her over worriedly. Her voice was a low growl when she asked, "What happened? What did he do to you?"

"It was… I was a psychic attack. He tried getting into my head. Sort of a… spiritual come hither." Serana sat up a bit on her own. Alessia let her, despite her desire to coddle and care for her mate.

"And you countered it with a go thither or something?"

"More like a mental obscene gesture. But something to that effect, yes." Serana rubbed at her head. "When that didn't work he tried force."

Alessia growled, not even attempting to hide the threat in it. "I've changed my mind. I'm granting Gelebor's request. That brother of his is a dead elf."

"Well that was easy." Serana chuckled as she made to stand.

Alessia helped her, though she hadn't been asked to do so. "You know me. Vengeful and protective to a fault."

"There's more. He called me 'Daughter of Coldharbour'. How is it possible for him to know?" Serana looked a bit shaken.

"Maybe he's had the same visions as Gelebor? Or… being inside your head tipped him off about who you represent in the prophecy?" Neither of them seemed all that convinced. It hardly mattered anyway. Their path was the same regardless.

There was an echoing _wham_ from the ice wall behind them. So hard that the ice trembled violently. Serana huffed. "Looks like they're getting desperate. We'd best get out of here while the ice holds."

"Right. Are you alright to move?" Alessia looked her over, seeing only a few scrapes.

Serana smiled, but Alessia could tell it was put on. "Just a slight headache and fatigue from throwing around so much big magic. I'll be alright."

Alessia glanced at the ice wall, then back to Serana. There was time enough to help with the headache at least. Without asking, she placed her hands on either side of Serana's head. Her mate flinched, but didn't try to pull away. The healing spells for anything beyond a physical wound were a bit more complex, but she was confident enough she could pull them off. Undead vampire or not. There was no glowing light, no buzz of energy, just her will smoothing out the wrinkles of pain in Serana's head. Her mate sighed in relief, all tension gone. Serana leaned forward and kissed Alessia, a silent and quick expression of gratitude. Then they were off down the corridor.

The rest of the castle was empty. They met no resistance or opposition whatsoever. Their booted footsteps echoed on the hallowed halls, silent and barren of all life. Something in it struck a sad chord in Alessia to see something so grand, so potentially beautiful, brought so low. So far she found she didn't much like the snow elves as a whole, save for Gelebor, but she wouldn't wish such a thing on them. Not this.

Something drew their attention. Something unseen and powerful. It felt a lot like the charged air back in the antechamber right before Serana's collapsed. A sort of… pressure wave. A force like a single heartbeat. Though Alessia obviously hadn't felt it quite as strongly as Serana had, she was most certainly feeling it now. The small hairs on her neck felt as though they were trying to crawl up onto her head and hide in the longer locks.

"Is that him?" Alessia asked her mate, who had turned to face down a particular corridor.

Serana nodded. "He's calling me again. Only, not quite as strongly. I think he's trying to guide me to him. Well, _us_ actually."

"Us?" Alessia asked.

Serana nodded again, her face going a full shade paler than her normal skin tone. "He thinks if he lets me keep you, I'll come willingly. He keeps sending me images of-"

Alessia watched her mate flinch, squinting her eyes shut in concentration. "Images of what?"

The growl from Serana was feral. A promise of violence that was no mere threat. Suddenly, the pressure disappeared. Like a blown out candle. Serana's eyes narrowed in the direction she'd been facing. Whatever unspoken words had passed between the two had caused Vyrthur to tuck tail and retreat.

"Collars and chains." Serana answered as if the words were poison in her mouth.

Irrational fear gripped Alessia like a cold vice. Long ago memories forced their way into her present mind, burning and searing as they came. She struggled to shove them back into the darkness, struggled to remember that they were memories and nothing more. The one's whose faces haunted her nightmares were long dead. Long gone. Without knowing she was doing it, Alessia's fingers rubbed at the scars around her wrists. It took a moment to realize, but she overcame it. Beat the panic and fear down mercilessly. A moment more, and she was calm.

Serana hissed, low and menacing, and without a shadow of doubt, "I'm going to kill him."

A low chuckle answered her words. It echoed through the halls before reaching their ears as though it were a physical thing. "Come then, Immortal Child. Bring your dog. I will show you who is _master_ here."

They didn't have very far to go. Their way was straightforward with no other paths open for them to take. Even so, little pinpricks of cold power guided them. The chamber Vyrthur led them to, a throne room of sorts, was almost completely overtaken with ice. Large icicles hung down from the ceiling like menacing stalactites. A handful of the frozen statues lined the outer edges of the throne room in a neat row. Four on each side.

Atop the dais was a throne of carved rock and ice. Seated in said throne was… Gelebor? Alessia blinked in surprise. No, just an elf that looked eerily similar to their elf friend. As they grew closer, she noted the subtle changes in facial features though there weren't many. Arch-Curate Vyrthur, brother to Knight-Paladin Gelebor, could quite possibly be the knight's twin. The same proud brow. The same pointed nose. The same skin and hair, though Vyrthur wore it longer than his brother. Similar attire and weapons. Their eyes, however, were vastly different. Where Gelebor's eyes held kindness and joy, the male's eyes seated in that throne held nothing of the sort. His eyes, an odd shade of reddish brown, held cold hate. His posture held arrogance. And his grin, though handsome, was cruel.

"So, here you are." Vyrthur's closed mouth grin widened. "Welcome to my home, Daughter of Coldharbour. I am quite overjoyed to finally see you here."

Serana said nothing. Instinct screamed for Alessia to leap at the male. Cut off the head of the snake before it had time to coil and strike. Though time would prove the instinct wise, Alessia didn't move an inch towards the male. Wolf howled in protest, but Alessia kept herself in check.

Seeming to sense her growing agitation, the elf turned his gaze on Alessia. "I, of course, also welcome your pet. A werewolf, yes? I am quite impressed, Child. It would be a real struggle to ensnare and tame such a beast, but well worth the effort I imagine. No doubt the bitch makes for an excellent thrall."

Curious, Vyrthur stood and took a single step down from the dais. Alessia's warning snarl echoed in the empty chamber, and she placed herself between the suddenly startled elf and Serana. Though it did halt Vyrthur in is tracks, the elf clapped his hands together once with a hearty laugh. It made the hairs on Alessia's neck stand on end again. The elf was mad. He had to be.

"Yes! Most excellent indeed!" The male chortled. "Tell me, Child, how did you manage this? How did you capture such a prize?"

"She's not my thrall. She is my mate. My partner." Serana answered very calmly. Alessia heard the wolfish grin in her mate's tone as she continued. "And I suggest you keep your distance, Vyrthur. Take another step, and my mate will consider it a threat."

Alessia's low, rumbling growl drove Serana's words home. Vyrthur had the expected reaction. He slowly removed his foot from the top step and sauntered back to his throne. His face held an annoyed frown as he turned to face them again. "I see. Well, Child, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know _my_ name, no doubt spoken to you by my fool brother, but I do not know yours. Let us not be uncivil. Please, tell me your name, Daughter of Coldharbour."

Alessia didn't much like the way he kept saying 'Daughter of Coldharbour', or anything else about the male for that matter, but she let Serana speak. "I am Ambassador Serana of the Volkihar Vampire Clan. This is my mate, Harbinger Alessia. Dragonborn, Hero of Skyrim, and Champion to it's people."

Vyrthur bowed slightly, the cordiality faked. He didn't, however, take his eyes off the pair for a moment. "I am Arch-Curate, Vyrthur. As I am sure you know. Such an honor to receive such… talented guests unto my-"

"Cut the crap, elf." Alessia snapped, her patience for the charade gone. "We all know you're putting on an act for our benefit. You're not fooling anyone."

The elf glared, dropping all pretense of a good host. "So it would seem."

Alessia returned the glare, a low growl rising from her chest. "I have a score to settle with you, elf. Attacking my mate, mental or not? Bad move."

"Do you plan on killing me, mongrel?" Vyrthur purred, eyes darkening. "If you wish to go unto the After, then by all means, come. After you fall, I will take your fetching mate for myself. The Daughter of Coldharbour _will be mine_!"

Alessia obliged. Wolf howled in fury as she leapt the full length of the staircase up at the elf. The male didn't retreat, didn't even flinch. At the last possible moment, icy blue light flashed on his blade as he drew and parried Alessia's sword. Sparks flew from the blow, lighting the darkened space for a flicker of a moment. As if they'd planned the combo beforehand, Alessia ducked after the strike as Serana's whip of lightning lashed across Vyrthur's upper torso. He jerked, cried out in pain, then flung himself from the dais. Alessia followed quickly on his heels, bringing her sword down for a finishing blow.

Without warning, the elf rolled and flung his hand up towards her, fingers spread wide. He shrieked in a high pitched tone, "Gah!"

Cold wind threw Alessia off her feet. The blow knocked all the air out of her lungs and did so again when she struck one of the frozen statues. The ice shattered as she continued through it and into the far wall. It hurt, a lot, but she was back on her feet in an instant. Serana was already trading magical strikes and counters with the elf, keeping the male occupied while Alessia regained her feet. It was a sight to behold, seeing two skilled mages cut loose. Vyrthur, no surprise, primarily used cold magic while Serana's storm spells wrecked havoc on the surrounding chamber.

Alessia staggered a bit, but charged forward on silent feet when Serana gave her an opening. Like he'd seen the strike coming, Vyrthur's sword wiped around like a serpent and caught Alessia's blade. At the same time, he reflected a lightning strike Serana threw at him. The elf was unnervingly fast. Fast and strong enough to physically stop Alessia's blow and hold it while casting a spell. Not unnerving, but frightening.

Alessia let up suddenly, throwing off Vyrthur's balance for an instant. To her surprise, the elf spun in an arching kick. She ducked it, barely, then sidestepped to allow a clear shot for Serana. It was a technique they'd practiced in their spare time. Alessia would engage close hand-to-hand while keeping a step or two outside Serana's line of fire. They circled Vyrthur, turning him this way and that. Alessia would dart in, strike, then duck back out again while Serana lashed out with magic. Like a pack of wolves worrying at their cornered prey.

Vyrthur hissed and cursed viciously, but was tiring. When he finally seemed to understand that, though he was a fair match for either of the females individually but no match for their combined efforts, he leapt high into the air and out of reach and landed back upon the dais. Before the two females could reach him, spikes of ice shot from the stairs effectively blocking their path.

"This has gone on long enough! You do nothing but delay your own death!" The elf raised his hands over his head and shouted, "To me! To me, my loyal servant!"

A violet orb appeared in the air before Vyrthur's hands. A tear in the fabric of their world, leading from only the Gods knew where. A massive hand, large enough to crush even a dragon's skull, emerged from the portal. An arm as big a round as the trunk of a giant tree followed soon after. A _pop_ of displaced air and the ice golem came through.

Vyrthur chuckled, a deranged and maniacal sound. "Cryo! Kill the wolf! Kill the wolf and bring the vampire to me!"

Cryo bellowed, like two glaciers colliding, and lumbered forward faster than something that size should have been capable of. Alessia shoved Serana out of the summoned nightmare's path, only getting herself out of the way just in time. As she'd hoped, Cryo's mass was unable to compensate and careened into the chamber wall. 'Into' wasn't quite right. The golem smashed _through_ the wall before halting, slowly turning its considerable weight around and charging again to the same effect.

Only once Alessia got herself out of the way, she spun on the ice and Shouted at Cryo's let. Unrelenting Force slammed into the golem's leg just as the majority of his weight was on it. Though she hadn't expected much, the golem let out a cry of surprise and went down. Unable to change course, Cryo kept sliding on the ice until he slammed into another wall just to the side of the throne. Large sections of the ceiling and wall came crashing down upon the brute, but he hardly seemed to notice.

Vyrthur hissed, "Stop fooling around, you gigantic moron! Get them!"

Cryo thrashed around for a moment, doing far more damage to the structure of the building in the process. The very stones beneath their feet began to shake violently. More and more of the ceiling came down, crashing here and there all around them. Both Alessia and Serana had to jump to and fro to avoid being crushed as the castle fell apart.

"Serana! We need to get out of here! The ceiling is coming down!" Alessia shouted over the din.

"No, no, no! You have ruined centuries of preparation!" Vyrthur, no longer gleefully watching as they battle for their lives, screamed through clenched teeth. Rage filled his voice as he gathered energy for another spell. The spikes that surrounded his throne broke away from the stairs and rose into the air, all sharp spears pointed directly at Alessia. "You will die!"

"Down!" Serana cried mid tackle as Vyrthur released the spell.

* * *

When next Alessia opened her eyes a clear night sky full of stars loomed overhead. Which was a surprise since the last thing she remembered was… being underground. Being underground and fighting for her life against Arch-Curate Vyrthur in his throne room. But then… the coward elf summoned one monster of an ice golem. An ice golem that had far more bronze than brains and literally brought the castle down on top of them. Then… Vyrthur had tried one last magical strike… Then… Alessia couldn't quite remember much after that. Except that Serana had tackled her to the ground and-

"Serana?" Confusion turned into fear as she jolted upright. It hurt. Her head did all sorts of spinning and twirling.

"Right here." Serana cooed. "Stay still. You hit your head on something."

"Ouch!" Alessia groaned, working to make her eyes focus. "Vyrthur?"

"After his last spell missed and the castle turned his golem into rubble, he ran. Probably up those stairs." Serana pointed to a staircase just behind the throne, which somehow still remained standing. "You've been out for only a minute or two. If we hurry, we can catch up to him and finish this now."

"Sounds good. Let's get the elf bastard." Standing was a pain, but Alessia managed. That was when she noticed a sword wasn't in her hands. She spent only a moment searching for it, found it, then sighed. The blade had shattered under the massive chunk of ice. "Damn…"

"Here." Serana handed her Vyrthur's blade. When Alessia looked up at her with a question on her lips, Serana answered first. "He dropped it when he ran."

"Lucky me. Let's go."

Still seeming a bit concerned, Serana eyed her carefully for a moment more. When she didn't immediately fall over, the two ran after the Arch-Curate. The staircase led out into a large open balcony. Small droplets of blood splattered here and there on the snow and ice covered stones, evidence of Vyrthur's passing. They followed the trail and found the elf at the very edge of the balcony, looking out over the vast expanse of mountains. Though blood freely flowed from a large gash in his side, the elf seemed not to either notice or care.

That was when Alessia's nose caught the whiff of something… strangely familiar. Looking closer at the blood, she noticed it… looked…

Serana, not noticing what Alessia was beginning to suspect, hissed, "Enough, Vyrthur. Give us the bow."

"How dare you! I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl!" The elf spun around, spitting and hissing. "I have the ears of a God!"

"Until the Betrayed corrupted you… Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story before." Serana groaned impatiently.

"Um, Serana… Love, he's-" Alessia tried, but Vyrthur spat back at them.

"Gelebor and his kine are easily manipulated fools!" That mad glare returned to the elf's eyes. The red in them growing more and more evident. "Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am."

It was a long, heart pounding moment before Serana's eyes widened in shock. "No… You're a…"

"Vampire. Yes."

Serana looked to Alessia, probably hoping her mate would contradict his claim. Alessia nodded solemnly, pointing to her nose. "I can smell him now. He's what he says he is."

"The moment I was infected by one of my own initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me." The elf stood a bit taller, straightening his back defiantly. "I swore I would have my revenge. No matter the cost."

"Wait… You wanted to get revenge on a God?" Alessia growled. "Are you mad? Do you have any idea what that would take?"

"Need I repeat myself, mutt? _No matter the cost_." Vyrthur hissed at her, then returned his attention back to Serana. "Auri-El himself might have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon… Auri-El's Bow."

 _Blood of a vampire… and Auri-El's Bow…_ The pieces fell into place, and suddenly Alessia's rage couldn't be contained. With a furious snarl she lunged forward and wrapped her long fingers around Vyrthur's skinny throat. The elf jerked in surprise and struggled, but to little avail. Alessia pushed him back, holding him precariously over the balcony railing.

Instead of fighting further, Vyrthur chuckled. "Yes… werewolf. You see. You understand. Quite the clever dog you have, Serana."

Serana said nothing for a time. She just stood there in shock. When finally she did speak, it was a small, hurt voice that broke Alessia's heart. "You… You did this? You created the prophecy?"

"Yes… Yes, Child. Now you see." Vyrthur purred, ignoring Alessia's warning snarl. "A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient. The blood of a _pure_ vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour."

"Stop talking, you bastard. The only reason I haven't tossed you over the edge yet is because we still need the weapon." Alessia growled, slamming the elf forcefully against the stone railing for emphasis.

He laughed again. "Do your worst, werewolf bitch! I am ancient! I am power!"

"You're about to be a red stain on the side of the mountain!"

Alessia bared her teeth, ready to start pounding the bastard into reddish jelly, when Serana's cool hand touched her shoulder. Calmly, she said, "Let him go, Love."

Though she wanted to pulverize the weaselly little male, Alessia slowly let go of his neck. Purplish bruises ringed his throat, but nothing more. Not nearly close enough to what the elf deserved. A smug smile came to Vyrthur's mouth, his fangs now clearly visible behind his lips. How hadn't they noticed them before?

"You've waited all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you! I intend on keeping it!"

To Alessia delighted surprise, Serana's booted foot slammed into Vyrthur's chest with enough force to knock him back a few feet. But only a few was more than enough. The elf's lower back hit the railing and the rest of him flipped up and over the edge. His fearful cry echoed up to them, growing more and more distant as the seconds passed. There was a bone crushing _thud_ then his scream cut off suddenly.

They remained silent for a long moment, both just staring into the darkness below. Seemingly at the same moment, their eyes met and were silent for a few seconds more. Alessia blinked, opened her mouth. Closed it. Then opened it again. "Well, that's that then."

"Indeed it is."

Both females jumped in surprise at the voice of Gelebor. The male stood not ten feet from them, arms neatly folded behind his back and eyes open wide. Alessia snarled at him. "Damned elf! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"My apologies. I had not heard from you in some time, so I came to see if my further assistance was needed." The elf's eyes went to the railing, a sad look to them when he continued. "Brother… Why did you not come to me with this? We could have found another way."

"So, you heard what he said?" Serana asked.

Gelebor nodded. "I did. Please accept my most heartfelt apology. Had I known what Vyrthur had done, I would have done more to stop him."

"What's done is done. We can't do anything to change it now." Though Serana's words were kind and forgiving, Alessia couldn't help but hear the underlying pain in them. Noticing her notice, Serana shook her head. It was an unspoken promise that they would talk later.

The male sighed, "Still… this is an occasion to celebrate."

Alessia looked at the elf, baffled. "Your only remaining blood relative just fell a few hundred feet or more to his death. A relative responsible for the turmoil currently tearing my mate's family apart. Not to mention all the potential damage his prophecy could do to our world. How is this _anything_ to celebrate?"

"Yes, you do have a point, my friend. But, aside from that, I now know there is still hope for the Betrayed. Hope for what little remains of my people." Gelebor smiled, then turned towards the wayshrine he'd apparently entered by. "And now you have your opportunity to right my brother's wrongs. Auri-El's Bow is now within your grasp."

The two females followed Gelebor to the wayshrine, and the bow that rested there. It was… a simple thing to behold. No more elegant or elaborate than the bow Gelebor had given Alessia as a gift. But even Alessia meager talents in magic could feel the power within the weapon. It was… bright, shining like the sun. A weapon that harnessed the very power of the sun. Quite useful against vampires, much like Dawnbreaker. Interesting.

"It has been a long time since I have beheld its glory. For that, I thank you both. For everything." Gelebor said, eyes still on the weapon. "You risked so much to obtain Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you have restored the Chantry. I cannot think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you. I will teach you the spell so that you may make the corresponding arrows."

"What will you do now?" Serana asked, her own eyes still on the bow as well.

"Even with Vyrthur gone and the Inner Sanctum in ruins, my duty still remains. I have sworn to protect this vale and everything it represents until my dying breath." A small smile pulled at the corners of Gelebor's lips. "If remnants of my kin who escaped the Dwemer's betrayal still exist out there, perhaps they will find this place one day. Until then, I will remain vigilant."

Touching the bow was like being struck by lightning. All the hairs on Alessia's arm stood on end. It became apparent that unmaking or destroying the weapon would be impossible. And suddenly, giving the bow to Meridia felt… wrong. Such a… pure thing didn't belong in the hands of a Daedra, no matter how benevolent the being might be. But still, Auri-El's bow was far too dangerous, to risky to be left out in the open. Damned rock and hard place.

"You hesitate, my friend." Gelebor said, though it sounded like a question.

"To be honest, Gelebor, I want to destroy this thing." Alessia felt Serana tense, but her mate said nothing. Did nothing.

"Why?" Gelebor asked calmly.

Alessia swallowed hard. "It poses a threat to my friends. My family. My home. Not least of all, it poses a threat to my mate. Destroying the bow would effectively end the prophecy, now and forever. I want it _gone_."

"I know." Gelebor's words surprised her. When she turned and stared at the elf, he was smiling sadly. "It is simple enough to follow your logic, Alessia. Were I in your position, were I to love a female as strongly as you do, I would no doubt have the same desire to protect them against any and all things. This included."

"What should I do?" Alessia asked in a small voice. "What would _you_ do?"

Gelebor stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes resting on the weapon in Alessia's hands though she didn't think he was seeing it. He nodded to himself, once, then answered. "You could leave it here. But then you risk it falling into the hands of another who would follow in your wake and misuse it. Taking it with you is also a risk for the same reason if you were overpowered and killed. Either still might happen, leaving, if not Serana, than another future Daughter of Coldharbour to suffer the same end. So… where does that leave us?"

Alessia said nothing.

"I see your predicament, my friend. Not an easy choice to make." Despite his words, Gelebor was smiling. "Might I suggest then, if you do not intend to use it in the upcoming battle with this Vampire Lord, that you… dispose of it somewhere where it could not be uncovered from the current prophecy? A deep hole? At the bottom of the sea, perhaps?"

Both Alessia and Serana blinked at the male. Stunned. Serana recovered quicker and asked, "Am I hearing you correctly? You _want_ us to toss Auri-El's Bow into the abyss?"

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. But I think you will find that, in this case, repeating history is a positive outcome." Gelebor laughed, a chiming bell sound. "Much like your Elder Scrolls, Auri-El's Bow has a tendency to disappear from our world, then reappear decades, sometimes centuries, later. Being rid of it for a time will not anger Auri-El in the least. In fact, given the circumstances, I believe he would approve. You are, after all, _using_ his power and influence. It simply is in an… unexpected way."

To Alessia's ongoing surprise, Serana mirrored Gelebor's laugh. "Well, that's that then."


	41. Chapter 41: Silence Before the Storm

Chapter 41: Silence Before the Storm

Serana

The road home was a long one, despite spending a few days resting in Mor Khazgur much to the delight of the Orcs. Their way out of the Inner Sanctum however, had been a short one. The wayshrine of which Gelebor had used to enter into the Sanctum also led them out again. By out, Serana and Alessia were surprised to find was _out_ of the Chantry altogether. There was a final wayshrine hidden in the forest south of Mor Khazgur. However, it was a one way trip. Once through, the portal could not activated again from their side. Only Gelebor could do so from his end, and it was not something that was permitted. Not even for ones who had already completed their path to enlightenment.

They made their goodbyes and went on through the wayshrine portal. The warmer air was a relief, though it was only marginally warmer. They'd spent a day or two finding their way through the treacherous forests, only coming across a group of Mor Khazgur hunters by pure chance. The Orc hunters had nearly attacked them in their fright and surprise.

Auriel's Bow remained carefully wrapped in cloth and in Jasa's saddle bags. It poked out, but that was what the cloth was for. Alessia rode in front, as usual, Serana seated just behind her. She could have summoned Arvak and rode alone, but she hadn't wanted to pass up the opportunity to be body to body with her wife. Alessia hadn't complained at all. They rode in silence, hoping to make good time. Rorikstead if possible.

"How are you fairing, Love?" Alessia asked out of the blue. She sounded concerned. "You've… had quite the shock."

 _Ah. So that's it_ , Serana thought. Alessia was still worried about the origins of the prophecy. How it was affecting her. It bothered Serana, yes, but then again it wasn't all that surprising. She'd never expected the beginnings of such a horrible prophecy to be benign. Not in the least. But then again, she'd never imagined she'd ever actually know where it came from either. The fact that they _had_ learned who and why was more of a shock than anything else.

"It's nothing really."

Alessia's head turned slightly, looking back at Serana with one worried eye. "It's _not_ nothing, Serana."

Serana smiled, tightening her arms around her mate's midsection. "Alright, I'll admit that I was a bit upset at first…"

"Upset." Alessia grinned wickedly. "You kicked the male off a ledge and to his death."

"If I hadn't you most certainly would have."

"Well, yes." The grin widened.

Serana chuckled. "Anyway… I'm fine. I just thought I'd never know where the prophecy came from. That's all."

"Yeah. The product of a mad male's revenge on a God." Alessia shook her head. "I never would have guessed it."

"Not in a million years, no." There was a pause in the conversation as three men on horseback rode past them with a covered wagon. The three men greeted them politely, then continued on their way. Traders. Perhaps on their way to Solitude, Markarth or Dragon Bridge. It reminded Serana of a question she'd been meaning to ask Alessia. "What was it you bought from that trader back at Mor Khazgur?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" Alessia reached back to the saddle bag and pulled out a small velvet sack. It rattled slightly, like small river stones gently knocking into one another. She handed it to Serana so that she might look inside. They were, in fact, small stones. Smooth as glass, perfectly rounded, and all of a different shade in color. "He called them 'marbles', though that's the rough translation from Orcish to Common. It's apparently a child's game of sorts. There's one big one and you have to knock the smaller ones out of a drawn circle in the dirt. I tried it a little before we left Mor Khazgur. It's harder than it seems."

"For the girls, I'm guessing?" There was an affirmative nod. Serana held up one of the marbles, a brightly colored green one. "They're quite pretty."

"I also got them some beads made out of the same type of stones." Alessia smiled. "I figured we needed to make up for being gone so long."

"About that…" Serana carefully placed the small stone back into the pouch and returned it to the saddlebag. "What now?"

Alessia nodded. "We need to contact the Dawnguard. Inform them of our progress. Then gather our forces and march on Volkihar Castle."

Serana paused for a short while. March on Volkihar Castle… The idea seemed foreign almost. Sure, she'd known the day would come. Her father _needed_ to be stopped. Once and for all. _That_ thought, the thought of her father's death, didn't quite have the effect on her that she thought it might. She was… Relieved wasn't the right word, but it was close to it. It bothered Serana that she felt no sadness or apprehension. Not even guilt. They were setting out to kill her father, and she felt nothing. Had she grown so cold?

 _Or maybe,_ Serana thought, _you finally understand that the man you called Father died long ago._

"Serana, I still mean what I said about Harkon. If you'd rather not be there…" Alessia offered tentatively.

"Always worried about me." Serana leaned forward and kissed Alessia's cheek. "You're not going to face my father alone. I'll be alright so long as we face him together."

Alessia turned her head slightly, looking at her with just the one eye. She was quiet for a moment, then nodded once. "Done."

* * *

Rorikstead came and went in good time. They had to make camp in between the small hamlet and Whiterun only once. There were few travelers on the road and the two females stopped only a handful of times for food and rest throughout the day. The sun was high and a cool wind blew across the plains. Come sunset, the gates of Whiterun came into view. The stableman seemed pleased to see Jasa, and the two made their exhausted way to the main gate.

Everything was fairly quiet in the Plains District. The shops were closing down for the day, the change of the guard was in progress, townsfolk were either heading home for supper or heading to the Bannered Mare for a few pints after a long workday. When they entered Breezehome there was no shrieking children or stalwart housecarl to meet them.

Seeming a bit disappointed Alessia dropped their packs by the door and stepped further in. "They must be out. Odd. Usually they're having supper right about now."

"Perhaps Jarl Balgruuf invited them to dine at Dragonsreach." Serana offered. "Or with Ysolda."

Alessia made a noncommittal sound then carefully unwrapped Auriel's Bow. "It's probably for the best anyway. Don't want them knowing where I stash this."

"I thought you said you wanted to hand it off to Paarthurnax to be drop into the sea."

"I do, and I will. But I won't be able to get a hold of him for a day or so. Until then, I'm hiding it downstairs." She started towards the stairs, pausing to grab a majority of their equipment they kept downstairs. "Be right back."

Serana hefted their packs and staggered upstairs to their bedroom. At the very least she could get a head start on the unpacking. Surely they'd spend a majority of the night together with the girls once they returned. All the unpacking really included was tossing the soiled clothing aside to be dealt with later, then setting aside the few bits and bobs they'd acquired along the way. She smiled when she came across the scraps of sabre fur Alessia had decided on keeping. The beast it once belonged to had been quite ferocious, but its fur truly was beautiful. And soft.

There was a commotion downstairs and a loud _thud_ of impact. She would have been concerned they were being robbed had the shocked cry not sounded familiar. Grinning, Serana calmly descended the stairs. As expected, Alessia was pinned down under two giggle girls. She watched for a few moments, liking the domesticity. Especially after all she and Alessia had been through in the past few weeks.

"Mother!" Lucia shouted once she'd spotted Serana standing at the foot of the stairs.

Both the older girl and her sister abandoned their mauling of their mama and charged Serana. She kept her feet, if barely, and attempted to wrangle both girls into something more like a hug. Chuckling she said, "Hello, my Dears. How are you both?"

While Sofie jabbered on about her training with Aela, and Lucia with her lessons, Housecarl Lydia helped Alessia to her feet. They exchanged a few words then joined the three. Lydia bowed low to Serana in greeting. "Mistress Serana, I am glad to see you well."

"It's good to be home, Lydia. I trust everything has been good while we were gone?"

"Of course. I was just telling my Thane that the girls dined in the company of our Jarl this night. In fact, they have done so repeatedly for nearly a fortnight." The woman smiled, which was probably the first time Serana could recall ever seeing the expression on Lydia's face. "I do believe Jarl Balgruuf has grown quite fond of your daughters."

"Not a hard thing to do." Alessia grinned, ruffling Sofie's hair a bit. The girl giggled and playfully swatted her mama's arm away. "Alright, I want to hear everything you two have been up to recently. But first… Love, where did we put the… uh…"

The combination of the grin and the raised eyebrows and Serana nodded in understanding. "In the packs upstairs. I'll go get them."

The rest of the night was spent in the living area. The girls told of how they'd spent their past week's worth of lessons, training, and so on in between bouts of flying marbles. It took a bit for the two to grasp the rules of the game, mostly they just liked looking at all the different pretty colors, but eventually they got the hang of it. Lydia left them after only a short while, going upstairs and giving them the family time they needed. The beads were as big a surprise at the marbles. While the two girls braided them into each others hair, Alessia and Serana told of their adventures in the Chantry of Auri-El. They left out some of the more… dangerous bits, especially how close Serana had come to death, extenuating on the exciting fights. They also left out the final revaluation Vyrthur had made. No sense in frightening the girls.

Come midnight, Alessia carried Sofie's limp form while Serana guided a groggy, half asleep, Lucia to their beds. Good nights were grumbled, and the two females retired to their own bedroom. Lydia had kindly left them a basin of water and a cloth to clean themselves up with. Serana had only just finished with the wash basin when she felt Alessia's warm fingers slide up her spine. Her bare skin tingled at the touch, turning into shivers as her mate's lips lightly grazed the nape of her neck.

Serana felt Alessia's chest rumble as she thrummed happily. Felt her warm breath on her ear as Alessia whispered, "Welcome home, Love."

She let her wolf explore a bit with her hands, her lips, her tongue… before slowly turning around to face her. Their lips met and for a time Serana knew nothing else. Cared about nothing else. Her hands slowly explored well known territory, removing the bits of clothing that kept her from naked flesh. Warm. Alessia's skin was so warm under her hands.

Her wolf growled, low, breaking the kiss to grin down at her with a smoldering look that promised so, so many things. "If memory serves, you and I have a score to settle."

"Oh?" Serana purred, nipping gently at her mate's throat. It had the rumbling effect she'd wanted. "And what score is that?"

Alessia stepped slowly forwards, gently but demandingly backing Serana to the bed. Eventually she'd either need to stand her ground or hit the back of her calves on the frame and tumble onto the bed. Alessia gave the barest hint of a nudge and the choice was taken out her hands. She tumbled. Her wolf caught her at the last second, her arms being the only thing keeping Serana upright.

"Well… You did give me permission, after all. To do whatever I want…" Alessia growled, bending her head to lick slowly up Serana's throat. "And what I want… is to continue what you started that morning in the forest."

Panting a little, Serana asked, "In the forest?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alessia slowly lowered her to the bed, lips fastening around Serana's nipple.

It was getting hard to think. "Oh?"

"Remember what I said? How your echoing cries of pleasure were going to alert the Falmer to our presence?" Her wolf's lips traced lightly down her hip. All Serana could do was gasp and nod. Alessia chuckled as she knelt between her thighs. "There are no Falmer nearby. And I don't give a damn what the neighbors think."

Serana suddenly didn't really care all that much either.

Valerica

Valerica sat atop her neatly made bed in her chambers of the ruined coliseum she'd called home for thousands of years. The Cursed One had gone, called unexpectedly away from the Soul Cairn, and come again with news. Serana and the Hunter- Valerica sighed. "Hunter" was accurate, yes, but she was determined no longer to use the title whilst referring to the female. Serana and _Alessia_ were still alive. Still working against Harkon and his madness. If what Durnehviir had relayed to her was true, the females were nearing the Inner Sanctum of the Chantry of Auri-El. Why, she could not know. Only that it was the likely place of Auriel's Bow. What little information the Cursed One obtained centered mostly on his battle with two dragons while Serana and the wounded Hunt-

"Curses…" Valerica muttered to herself.

Durnehviir had taken great pleasure of informing her of one last detail from his time in the world of the living. Serana was married… Valerica paused before she allowed herself to contemplate further. _That_ fact was hard enough to accept, though she wasn't surprised in the least. The fact that Serana had married _Alessia_? Again, hard to accept, but not a surprise. Seeing the two together that short time ago, Valerica knew. Knew with absolute clarity and certainty the inevitably. Though, she had hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

Valerica had both lost and gained a daughter. A bitter sweet pain. It would mean Serana was doing exactly as her mother had asked. Living her own life. With a werewolf. Valerica chuffed. That had been still one more surprise Durnehviir had laid at her feet. He'd scented it along with a bonding scent far stronger than anything he'd ever known. Which also meant Alessia was keeping her word to protect Serana.

Despite her melancholy, Valerica smiled. She was truly pleased for her daughter's happiness. Pleased and hopeful that one day, not too far off in the future, she would be able to congratulate Serana on her good fortune. Perhaps even play some small part in that happiness again.

"Mistress Valerica." The voice was not unfamiliar, though Valerica very rarely heard it. The ghostly form of a young woman stood in the doorway, eyes cast downward in shyness.

"Yes? Come in, Eveete. What can I do for you?" Valerica tried not to be too frightening to the young woman. After all, her brother Valdhmar had been kind enough to offer himself and his men to guard the coliseum while Durnehviir was away on patrol.

The young woman came in, her head hanging low. "My brother wished me to fetch you. He believes there is a situation you need to be made aware of."

Forgetting her familial concerns for the moment, Valerica stood to follow Eveete. "Take me to him."

Alessia

Alessia opened her eyes, senses awakening a little lazily. Though she felt well rested, nothing short of the house being on fire could pull her from the bed. Serana lay on her side, back pressed firmly up against Alessia's chest. Alessia's first sight and scent as she came fully awake was her mate's dark hair. It tickle at her nose most pleasantly. Alessia arm was currently pinned beneath Serana's hip, her other arm lazily draped over her side. Serana snored softly, still asleep. Alessia smiled, content to remain and allow her mate the much needed rest.

Slowly, dawn came. With it came birdsong and the distant awakening of Whiterun's business'. Doors opened and closed. People milled about, their voices muffled. A few doors down, the blacksmith at Warmaiden's began her day's work. In their own house, the girls awoke. No doubt for their morning lessons. As they left, Lydia tromped downstairs then followed after them. As the sounds around them settled, Alessia realized they were alone in the house.

In her arms, Serana began to stir. After a few moments she quieted down again, apparently not yet willing to begin the day. Alessia lightly trailed her lips down her mate's bare shoulder, then back up again with just a little scrape of teeth. It was one of Serana's more favorite ways to be woken up in the morning. When she felt her mate beginning to stir again, Alessia slowly slid her hand up and around Serana's ribcage. She allowed her fingers to drag a little, feather light touches that no doubt tickled. The cool skin beneath her fingertips twitched gently and she chuckled softly.

Serana moaned, a pleased little sound. Droopy eyed she turned her head and smiled back at Alessia. "Morning, Love. Been up long?"

"A little while." Alessia kissed her mate's shoulder, her neck, behind her ear… Hand sliding along smooth skin to cup Serana's breast. "How are you this morning, my Love?"

Serana moaned again as Alessia squeezed gently. "Better with every passing moment."

The gentle bite sent a shiver down her mate's spine, though Alessia's teeth hadn't broken skin. She licked at the small teeth marks, and Serana wriggled to turn to face her. Alessia growled softly and roughly jerked her hips back against her own. Her mate seemed a bit confused, turning her head to eye her curiously, until Alessia's hand slid down past her belly and in between her legs. Serana's mouth parted in an excited gasp and she lifted her leg to give better access.

Alessia thrummed, biting at Serana's ear as she pleasured her mate. She took her own form of enjoyment listening to her mate's moans growing in volume and desperation. Felt her hips rolling in desperate little motions. Watched her mate's release, her back arching deliciously. She let up a little, allowing Serana to recover some before starting again. The second release took a little longer than the first, but Alessia was in no hurry. She kept up until Serana's trembling body stilled, her sluggish vampire heart pounding just as loudly as her panting.

It was many heartbeats later when Serana was finally able to roll over to face her. Alessia beamed. "And now?"

"Hungry." Serana stretched like a cat after a long nap in the morning sun, eyelids heavy and roaming down Alessia's naked curves. The purr suggested she didn't mean for food.

Alessia barred her teeth in playful challenge. "Come take it then."

She did.

* * *

Alessia's quill scratched quickly over the parchment. It was the third letter she'd written since she'd been able to force herself out of the bedroom and into her office. Serana had gone off on business of her own in town nearly two hours ago, no doubt to check in on the girls and their schooling. Despite their attempt at tending to their tasks, both had delayed for a few minutes in the living area. Which turned into nearly another half hour sprawled together on the rug. Being home again, safe and together, had brought back to life that smoldering spark she'd kept smothered during times of danger. Alessia simply couldn't bring herself to _not_ touch and taste her mate whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was as if they had just recently been reunited after many, many months apart.

The very recent memory of Serana writhing on that bear skin rug, breasts bare in the firelight, made Alessia's heart skip a beat. She lifted her quill away from the paper until she brought herself back under control. Difficult since she could still smell Serana's lingering scent on her skin, but she managed with a chuff and an exasperated shake of her head. She was behaving like a foolish lovestruck ninny.

"Get a hold of yourself, Harbinger." Alessia told herself sternly. "You love your wife. You love _being_ with her. But, right now you have important business to tend to."

Determined, she finished the letter and signed it with a flourish. She then gathered up the remaining letters and went to find a messenger to deliver them. One, of course, would be delivered to the Dawnguard with instructions that the message was for Isran's eyes only. It informed the man through vague messages and codes that they had been successful in retrieving Auriel's Bow and that the final stage of their campaign against Harkon could begin. The second letter was to Ivarstead to a man named Klimmek. He was often the man who climbed the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar with supplies and news for the secluded monks. The letter was intended for Master Arngeir, who then was to take it to Paarthurnax. The last letter was meant for Jarl Balgruuf. Though she could conceivably deliver it to Dragonsreach herself, the letter was a request for a formal audience with the jarl. Once he was brought of to speed with the letter, Balgruuf would summon her to the keep and they would discuss how to proceed.

Even so, the process would take time. The messengers dispatched will still need to ride out for the other Holds. Then time for the jarls to decide on tactics, send out messages of their own or even send representatives to a conclave. More time still to gather forces and march to the northern coast. Time. Time. Time…

Alessia sighed after the young lad ran off with the correspondences. At the very least, she and Serana would have time to prepare themselves. Rest and recover. More importantly, precious time to spend with their daughters. In the battle sure to come, no one could predict what might happened. Best to spend what time they had with their cherished loved ones.

While out and about, Alessia strolled down the cobble stoned street towards the market. It was still early enough that she had her select choice in produce or wares. The vendors greeted her warmly, offering their best prices on everything and anything. They asked after the girls, commented on Lucia's achievements in Arcadia's shop, complemented on Sofie's kind manner and growing skill under Aela's tutelage, wondered after Serana's happiness in Whiterun, and ask how Alessia was liking married life. She spent far longer in the market than she'd intended, but was able to purchase groceries for their supper that evening and have them delivered to Breezehome.

The stairs towards the Gildergreen were less crowded than usual for this time of day. She followed the sounds of clashing metal towards Jorrvaskr, eyes lingering on the pink Gildergreen blossoms overhead. Men and women trained in the rear of the mead hall, the recruits that arrived before she and Serana left for the western mountains showed vast improvement. Alessia watched from the shadows, noting not only them, but the young girl furthest towards the back with a bow and arrow raised to fire. Aela stood at her side, arms crossed behind her back and speaking in a voice Alessia couldn't hear over the din. Sofie paused, let out a slow breath, then loosed the arrow. Alessia tracked it, smiling ear to ear when the arrow struck the target dead center with a satisfying _thud_.

Still smiling, Alessia stepped out from under the awning. Instantly one of the Companions noticed her and shouted, "Harbinger!"

Immediately all training ceased and a loud chorus of cheering voices rose up. Aela spun around at her approached, her own wolfish grin on her face as they exchanged grips. "Glad to see you've returned, Harbinger. The child said as much."

"It's good to be home." Alessia agreed, turning her attention to Sofie. "An impressive shot, Sofie. I see your Auntie has been teaching you well."

The girl giggled happily and Aela huffed, insulted. "As if you had any doubts. The young huntress could hardly fail with me as her teacher."

"Boss!" Farkas barreled through the crowd of Companions and pulled Alessia into a bear of a hug. She yelped and struggled, but to no avail. "Am I glad to see you! How'd it go? Where's the wife?"

"Ack! Put me down, Ice Brain!" Alessia shrieked to everyone's amusement. He did, mercifully. "Where's Vilkas?"

"Here, Harbinger." Vilkas's calm voice came from behind his mountain of a twin. He nodded to her once, respectfully. "Good to see you, Alessia. Was the mission a success?"

"That's why I'm here. I need to speak with the Circle in my chambers." The three nodded, each then making their way inside. Alessia roughed Sofie's hair, which made the girl giggle again. "You alright on your own for a little while?"

"I will watch over her, Harbinger. Go do what you must." Eorlund Gray-Mane said, emerging from the crowd of Companions who had returned to their training.

Alessia nodded to him, gratefully. Then followed after her pack.

It took a few hours to convey what had occurred of the past few weeks. Alessia spared none of the details aside from the intimate moments with Serana. No need to shove that in Aela's face, or make the males uncomfortable. The three wolves were adequately surprised to learn of the prophecy's origins.

Farkas whistled and leaned back in his chair. "Damn, Boss. That's low. Even for an elf."

"And you are certain he was speaking the truth. Vyrthur did not sound like a male who was of sound mind." Vilkas crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair as well.

"It had the ring of truth to it, though you are right to think the male mad. I thought the same." Alessia said, eyes drifting to Aela. "What do you make of it?"

The female had remained silent throughout the whole story, listening quietly. She remained silent for a bit more before asking, "Why did you not destroy the weapon? It is a threat to your mate as well as the rest of humanity. Being rid of it is only logical."

"Trust me. Tossing the thing into an active volcano _has_ crossed my mind." Alessia said. Internally, she was chuckling to herself. How much alike she and her forbearer truly were. "But it was suggested to simply dispose of the weapon rather than unmaking it. Knight-Paladin Gelebor need not have helped us, but he did. And so I will honor his wishes."

After a long minute, Vilkas asked the question they all had on their minds. "What happens next then?"

"We finish it. All of it." Alessia words made the three straighten in their chairs. "I've already sent missives to the Dawnguard, the dragons, and to Jarl Balgruuf. Once a plan is made, we go to Castle Volkihar."

Another long pause, then Farkas spoke. "Boss… How's the wife handling this? I mean, is she ready? It's her father after all."

Alessia frowned, but spoke confidently. "As well as can be expected. Serana doesn't want to kill her father, but knows there is likely no other way to stop him. She will do what needs to be done… when the time comes. I have no doubts."

"And us? What are your orders, Harbinger?" Aela stood, hand on her sword as if she were already in battle.

"Gather our warriors. I want all available hands ready to move at a moment's notice. Postpone any and all minor contracts that can keep until after this business is done. In the meantime, everyone's training will focus on combat involving vampires, thralls, death hounds and gargoyles. I want the Companions mentally and physically prepared for whatever they might encounter in that castle."

Aela _tisked_. "We've already incorporated that into our training. The Companions stand ready whenever you give the order."

"Good. Be ready then."

"Yes, Harbinger." The three said in unison and hastened to carry out the order.

Alessia's duties as Harbinger continued throughout the remainder of the morning and a fair amount into the afternoon. When she left Jorrvaskr, intending to seek out Serana for a quick midday meal at the Bannered Mare, a messenger stopped her. The young man was the usual messenger from the keep, and sought her out at Jarl Balgruuf's request. Not really wishing to have the meeting without Serana, Alessia sent the messenger out after her. The young man obeyed, though reluctantly.

"Where might I locate the Ambassador?" He asked.

Honestly Alessia hadn't a clue. Serana hadn't specified where she would be going, just that she had errands to run in town. Still, Alessia could guess at the very least. "Try Arcadia's Cauldron first. If my wife is not there, try at Breezehome. If not there, try asking around the market."

The boy nodded his accent and strode off towards the market district. Alessia watched him go for a time before turning to head up towards the keep. What in the world had Serana been up to all day?

Valerica

The young woman's ghost led Valerica out of the ruin and into the wide open expanse of the Soul Cairn. All around them, violent lightning crashed with loud concussive force. Though she'd been in the Cairn for near on four thousand years, Valerica noted that she'd never actually thought about how beautiful the violet lightning was. In a dangerous way, obviously, but still pretty to look upon.

"Mistress Valerica, thank you for coming." Valdhmar bowed his head politely.

Though Valerica knew the spirit offered his protection only for Serana and Alessia's sake, she bowed in greeting herself. "Master Valdhmar, your sister says you believe there is a situation I need be aware of?"

The large specter of a man nodded once. "Aye. Come with me."

A bit surprised, Valerica obeyed. Though she wasn't quite used to being ordered around so, curiosity bade her follow. Valdhmar took her only a few feet way to a large cluster of his spectral warriors. They let them pass at once. The big specter stopped and glared down at a form on the ground. Valerica looked, and her ancient heart froze in shock and fear.

On the ground was a male she once knew. Back then, he had only been a mortal servant. A man who served the Volkihar Clan willingly in hopes of one day being selected to receive the gift of immortality. Stener had been his name. She remembered clearly. He'd served the Volkihar Clan as a Blood Slave for many years before she and Serana fled the castle. Served _her_ intimately often enough that she was surprised Harkon had allowed him to be turned.

Valerica and her husband had been estranged for many years by then. Both took pleasure wherever and from whoever they could. Stener had been more than willing and capable, and she hadn't wanted to take one of the clan vampires into her bed for fear they would use it against her somehow. The vulnerability was too much. The Blood Slave posed little threat, and could be persuaded to keep their shared nights to himself. Her promise of immortality was more than enough to keep him pliant. The lie shamed her, but at that time… she'd been desperate to be touched in that way. She'd lied. Said she'd love him. Mounted him. Used him. Then threw him away. No better than Harkon and his own Blood Slaves.

Valdhmar growled, "This male was found skulking around the coliseum. Do you know him?"

Valerica nodded once, trying to hide her shame, but the vampire male answered.

"Oh, she knows me well. Quite well, Spirit." He chuckled heartily, a wide grin full of fangs spread across his face. Valerica frowned and the chuckle turned into a full belly laugh. "Awe… You wound me, Mistress. Don't tell me you don't remember. Remember those many, many nights I took the place of your husband in your bed."

She said nothing.

Stener chortled. "Oh, we're playing dumb are we? No matter, Mistress. _I_ remember quite well. Such… fond times they were. Such joyous ecstasy we found. Until you _left_!"

The male made to get up, but Valdhmar shoved him down with his booted foot and kept it there.

"Do you have any idea what Lord Harkon _did_ to me after you ran, Mistress? Do you?" Spittle spewed from the vampire's mouth as his voice became frantic. "My master taught me the error of my ways! Taught me who and what I was! Showed me over and over and over again!"

"He tortured you." Valerica said though Stener took it as a question.

"He _saved_ me! Saved me from _you_! Saved me from your lies and your deceitful tongue!" The male shrieked the words, hate filling them. " _He_ is my master! _He_ is my Lord! _He_ is my God! And _he_ sent me to find you, Mistress. _He_ has come, and _he_ will have you!"

All the specter warrior's heads whipped up at the sound of a growling bellow in the distance. Durnehviir's shadowy form sliced through the mist and lightning filled sky. He circled the group, flying low for a few moments before landing gently behind the gathering. He snarled, "The Cairn is under attack. The portal has been overrun with the undead and their allies. Large statues of rock and stone come to life. They fly to our position."

Valdhmar drew his weapon and pointed to the coliseum. "Mistress Valerica, I must ask that you return to the coliseum. Eveete, go with her. Sudre and Uzgarul, go with them. Guard them with your lives."

"Sir!" Both specters saluted and began leading the two away.

"Come men! To the wall!" Valdhmar pointed to the massive stone structure that divided the Cairn in two. There was only one opening, just one. It would do little to stop the gargoyles advance, but it would hinder any vampire's progress.

As they turned Stener's shrieked, "Yes! Yes! Run you traitorous whore! My Lord has come for you at last! Run! Ru-"

Stener's voice suddenly cut off. Valerica turned to see Valdhmar's mace coming down, silencing the maddened vampire. The specter nodded to her once more then joined his men. Valerica paused as she passed Durnehviir and the dragon bowed his big head. She didn't know what made her do so, perhaps it was because the dragon had saved her daughters' lives. Or perhaps it was the big brute had become… something of a friend these past few weeks. Or at least… not an enemy determined to kill her. Valerica gently pat the beast's muzzle. His big eye spun and landed on her. She nodded to him and said, "Be careful. And good hunting."

Then the dragon did an odd thing. He thrummed, a vibration of his chest she could feel through her hand on him. "Go, female. Be well. I will come to you when the battle is won."

Serana

Though her day had been a long one full of errands, Serana felt quite pleased with herself. Everything was set for tomorrow night. Thankfully Ysolda had been more than willing to provide the meal and wine. The menu had been specifically tailored to Alessia's taste, and the wine was of a favored vintage. Again, thankfully Ysolda knew exactly what wine that should be. All was set.

And to make things even better, Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith and owner of Warmaiden's, had come through for her. Though Alessia often made her own weapons and armor, Serana knew her wolf respected and admired much of Adrianne's work. So, before they'd left for the Chantry, she had put in an order for one of the blacksmith's finest swords. After what had happened to Alessia's blade in the Chantry's Inner Sanctum, Serana was glad she did. Boy had Adrianne delivered. The metal gleamed brightly in the sunlight, polished steel that shone like silver. Light as a feather but strong as dragon scale.

"What does the engraved symbols mean?" Adrianne had asked. "It's draconic, I know. But what does it say?"

Serana had gone through Alessia's draconic journals to find the correct translation, and gone to Farengar to insure they were correct. She'd instructed the engraving but hadn't specified exactly _where_ the woman was to put it. That was left for the artist to decided. As it turned out, the letters were carved carefully and beautifully on the blade itself. Down the center and stopping about halfway down the blade. Dii Lokal. Two words that pretty much said it all.

"My Love." Serana answered with a smile. "Thank you, Adrianne. This is beautiful work."

The woman smiled back at her. "Aye. Probably the best I've ever made. It makes me happy it will serve a good master. Tell Alessia I said hello."

"I most certainly will. Thank you again." Serana said then headed home. The girls might still be out in their lessons, but Alessia might be home. How was she then to hide the gift until tomorrow night?

Running footsteps drew nearer and Serana paused to see who it was. A young man scanned the fairly busy streets and, once his eyes found her standing at Breezehome's door, he came over to her. The boy bowed respectfully and she did the same. A little breathless he said, "Lady Ambassador, the Harbinger requests you join her at Dragonsreach. The jarl has asked for a meeting. Please, come with me. I will escort you there."

That explained where Alessia was. No doubt her wolf had been at Jorrvaskr all morning, and tt was a short walk from the old mead hall to the keep. Serana nodded then said, "I need to take care of something first. It won't take but a moment, then I'll go with you."

"Of course, Ambassador."

Serana rushed inside, climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom. Once they'd returned from Volkihar Castle, and they'd… solidified their relationship, Alessia had cleared out half of her belongings and clothes to make room for whatever Serana had. It hadn't been much. Literally the clothes on her back. Since then, she'd acquired numerous new articles of clothing. Still, it hardly filled up the space Alessia had given her. She placed the sword behind the wardrobe and hoped it wouldn't be discovered in the hasty hiding spot.

Outside again, the young man led Serana out of the Plains District, through the Market District, past the Gildergreen, and up the stairs to the keep. The boy excused himself pointing to a figure standing on the short bridge leading to the gate of Dragonsreach. Alessia was leaning out over the water, arms propped up on the railing, and watching something down in the small pond. There was a slight smile on her face, indicating she was amused with whatever she saw in the water. Serana paused for a moment, taking in the peaceful sight. Her mate was always her most beautiful when she believed no one was watching.

It was in these moments, these few spare seconds within the span of an entire lifetime, where Serana found herself falling all over again. Whether it was just a quick flash of blue eyes, or a light touch in passing, or the still and quiet moment of contemplation. Serana fell in love with Alessia all over again. And again. And again.

The wind turned, gently licking up Serana's hair and carrying it to her wife's nose. Icy blue, intense eyes found her immediately. Alessia smiled as Serana came to her. "There you are, Love. I've been wondering what you've been doing all day."

Serana kissed her softly. "Piddling mostly. I went to Arcadia's to check on a few orders I'd made."

It was the truth, she had been to Arcadia's Cauldron to pick up a few things, and to check to see if some rather rare had come in. Arcadia had been kind enough to order them from other stores in Skyrim. Seeming to sense that there was more, Alessia grinned. "And how is our little alchemist doing? No more itching powder I hope?"

"Nothing of the sort. At least not that I've heard." Curious, Serana glanced at the massive gates into Dragonsreach. "Is that why Jarl Balgruuf wants to speak to us? Have _you_ heard something?"

"No, I haven't. I sent the jarl a message this morning regarding the next step we need to take against the vampires. I didn't want to speak with him without you. Well, that, and…" Alessia thrummed, kissing her again with just a tad more fire. It made Serana's knees wobble a little. "Mmm… And I've been wanting to do that all day."

Serana chuffed, "Can't go a single day without me, huh?"

Alessia growled low, pulling them tightly together. "No."

"Ahem…" Someone coughed. Alessia snarled at the servant, but the man seemed to take no offense.

Serana buried her face in her mate's shoulder, hiding her sudden burst of embarrassed giggling. How was it this always seemed to happen to them? Oh, right. They often engaged in public displays of affection because they, well _she_ , didn't give a damn who saw. Didn't think Alessia cared either. It was only after the fact that she remembered the "public" part. Thus the embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt," The man said as if he'd seen nothing at all, "The Jarl will see you know. If you would kindly follow me, please."

The two females chuckled at each other then followed, hand in hand.


	42. Chapter 42: Battle for the Cairn

Chapter 42: Battle for the Cairn

Valerica

Eveete got to the coliseum slightly ahead of Valerica. The vampire paused for a moment to look back across the barren wastes of the Cairn. Valdhmar and his men had already reached the wall and were forming some sort of shield wall of their own across the opening. Effective. Or at least it would be for a short while. The Volkihar vampires were not a band of physically powerful creatures. The magic they wielded would be a far greater challenge than Valdhmar and his men would be able to handle. Valerica prayed she was mistaken.

Now that the Keepers had fallen, and with them the protective barrier around the coliseum, very little stood between them and the invaders. For whatever reason, the Ideal Masters hadn't brought forth the powerful spirits to replace the Keepers. Valerica suspected _that_ was her husband's doing. Somehow Harkon had struck a deal with the unseen Ideal Masters. Garnered their favor somehow in exchange for delaying the reincarnation of the Keepers. That was one theory anyway. Any other explanation relied solely on coincidence. It was simply impossible that Harkon had chosen to strike when they had very few means of defending themselves. How had he even gotten the portal open again?

That thought frightened Valerica to no end. How had he gotten the portal open? Only her own blood could activate the spell needed to open the way. Her own… or Serana's. Last she knew, Serana was many, many miles away in the cold wastes of the Chantry of Auri-El. The Chantry, from what Durnehviir had described, was completely surrounded with dangerous mountains. Completely secluded from the outside world. Serana was far outside her father's reach. That had been… a mere few days ago. Durnehviir insured that Serana was well. And still under Alessia's protection. By her own oath, freely and sincerely given, the wolf would not allow Serana to come to harm. Valerica believed that promise. Believed it with all her old and withered heart. How then had Harkon opened the way?

"Mistress, we mustn't delay. Come." Sudre said, gently but insistently urging Valerica inside.

Valerica obeyed and followed the specter inside and barred the door behind them. Yet another measure that would only slow down the inevitable. With the Keepers gone, and with them the only means to raise the barrier, and only a few dozen scores of spectral warriors to hold the wall… Even with Durnehviir guarding the skies overhead, it was only a matter of time. The Volkihar Clan had numbers on their side. Numbers that were nothing more than blindly loyal cannon fodder in Harkon's eyes. Inevitable.

The three specters and the vampire climbed up to the battlements to watch the ensuing battle. Her eyes rose to the lightning filled sky. The thunder rolled, flashing light blinding her eyes for a few moments. There was… one thought that came to mind. One that Valerica clung to. The blood needed to open the portal would need to be either her own or Serana's. It wasn't her own, which meant it only could be Serana's. But that didn't mean Harkon actually _had_ her. Serana's blood could just as easily have been collected from any number of places. She had gone to the castle willingly once she'd first awakened. Harkon could have collected it then. Or perhaps one of his agents had taken it during a skirmish with the renegade pair. Wishful thinking, yes, but not entirely implausible.

And if it were true, if Harkon had captured Serana, what reason would he have to invade the Cairn? To kill her, perhaps, but why waste the effort if he already had what he needed? Which meant…

" _He has come, and he will have you!"_

Harkon was going after the only other Daughter of Coldharbour in existence, after _her_ , because he couldn't get to Serana. Valerica laughed, loud and long. A slightly maniacal laugh that bellowed out both her defiance and a challenge. Magic gathered into her and enhanced the volume of her voice. "You want my blood, husband? Come! Try and take it!"

The thunder overhead raged, fueled by all the wild magic Valerica was feeding into it. It was dangerous, but it hardly mattered here. The Cairn was a dead place. Lifeless. Anything the storm destroyed would regenerate in time, and a majority of the souls who lingered there had long since fled the area. Her only concern was to guide the strikes away from Valdhmar, his men, and Durnehviir. It could be difficult, but she was no two bit sorceress. Valerica had four thousand years of experience and pent up power. Now was the time to unleash it.

Alessia

"Gods above… I never imagined they'd want to move so quickly." Alessia walked slowly down the cobbled path with Serana on her arm. The sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon, and a cool wind had swept into the Hold. It was arguably Alessia's favorite time of the year. Not to hot and not too cold. She took in a large lungful of autumn scented air. It was calming, but only slightly. "We will have much to do in three days."

It wasn't much of a surprise though. If the Volkihar vampires had laid siege to Solitude… Gods. Their numbers must have grown substantially in order to even attempt such an assault. A large enough force that both Markarth and Morthal had already dispatched their armies to go to Elisif's aid. The whole city might have already fallen had it not been the center of the Empire's power in Skyrim. The city was home to the Imperial Legion. They would have hundreds of soldiers under General Tullius' command. Quite the mouthful for Harkon's first target. It was either very bold or very foolish. Alessia imagined that General Tullius would have the vampires running back to Volkihar Castle long before the Dawnguard, the dragons, or the other jarls arrived.

"Father's causing trouble in the north. I imagine the jarls planned to move against him with or without the weapon." Serana said, looking up at the fading sunlight. "That the jarls now know my father doesn't have the bow is a bonus. A mere afterthought to them really."

"I just wish I'd known this morning the Dawnguard were already on the move. I wouldn't have wasted the time to send them that message…" As they walked, Alessia kept one eye on her mate. Serana's behavior hadn't changed, her voice and manner steady, but Wolf could sense the worry and apprehension. There was really only one explanation. "Are you ready for this, Love? I know I keep asking, but-"

Serana cut off her words with a sad smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand. "As I said, I won't let you go alone. I will be alright. If that should change, you will be the first to know. I promise."

Alessia lifted their intertwined fingers to her lips and kissed them, the metal from Serana's wedding band slightly cool on her lips. They walked in silence for a few minutes more, before a thought brought a wide grin to Alessia's mouth. Curious, Serana eyed her. "You said I told Durnehviir your draconic title was Zinaalkiim?"

"I did, and you did. You don't remember the conversation?"

"Bits and pieces, but not much."

"Alright, but what made you-" Serana stopped, thought about it, then shook her head with her own grin. "I see… How do you think she took it?"

Alessia glanced up to the cloudless sky, then all around looking for anyone that looked like an assassin. "Well, I've not been attacked by masked men yet. Or been struck by lightning. So… I'm hoping Valerica didn't instantly wish me dead. That or she just can't reach me from the Soul Cairn."

The chuckle Serana made was like sweet music to Alessia's ears. Which had been the point of bringing it up. Her mate's joy and amusement was a reward in and of itself. "I told you before, Love, Mother won't kill you. She'll just… make you severely uncomfortable as often as possible."

"Ah, the punishment of in-laws…" Alessia mused.

"Need I remind you that _your_ siblings haven't been a cakewalk either? I even got into a fight with one. Two actually. And then there was-"

The playful bickering about who was worst off as far as in-laws went continued until the two got home. It was dark by the time they walked in the door. The girls were home, both eager to tell their mothers about their lessons that day. Lucia's efforts had earned herself quite the reputation for potions. The young woman had a knack for healing. Apparently, Serana and Arcadia had designed Lucia's lessons to focus on that particular area of alchemy once they realized her affinity for it. Sofie seemed to be succeeding as well. Aela had already taken her out on a few hunts. Though she hadn't been allowed to fire the arrow, the girl had done all the tracking. Her reading had improved greatly. Enough that Sofie selected and read aloud that evening's book.

Alessia swelled with both pride and, if she were honest, a bit of melancholy. Pride that their daughters were doing so well, but melancholy that they hadn't been around much to see it happening. Judging by the quick glances she was receiving from her wife, Alessia imagined Serana felt much the same. Still, the girls were growing both in mind and in body. Growing closer together. Sisters. That alone made Alessia smile.

Come bedtime, Lucia and Sofie were reluctant to turn in. It was only after the promise of one final story that they stumbled sleepily off to their beds. Both were fast asleep long before Serana finished reading. Alessia didn't interrupt, though the girls were snoring softly. She watched her wife's red eyes gliding across the page. The long, nimble fingers gently handling the parchment. Soft, lovely lips enunciating each vowel and consonant. Beautiful. That word alone said it all, and yet was not nearly enough.

Seeming to sense the change in the eyes that watched her, Serana's gaze flicked up from the book and met Alessia's. They remained that way for a while, watching each other watch the other. Alessia's heart fluttered. Fluttered like a little bird. Fluttered like a young girl falling in love for the first time. Preposterous since she knew, _knew_ , beyond any doubt that she'd loved Serana from the moment she first saw her. But there it was. A butterfly stuck in her chest and unable to escape.

"I love you." Alessia's mouth moved without checking with her brain first. At Serana's sly smile, she felt her cheeks heat up. "I feel like I don't… or rather, I feel like I _can't_ say it enough. Enough just doesn't feel like… _enough_. Never enough. I know I sound like an idiot, but…"

"I will never understand what I did to deserve you. How lucky I am to have you."

Though she hadn't known what response to expect, Serana's words sounded… sad. Alessia asked, "You still don't think you deserve to be happy?"

Serana glanced at the sleeping girls, then to the open door. The two stood and silently made their way into the living area where they could talk freely without waking the girls.

"Yes and no, but that's not it." Alessia sat and urged her mate to continue. Serana bit her lip, thinking. After a few moments she sat down next to Alessia. "You know my upbringing wasn't… typical. My mother and father were never prime examples of what a married couple should be. That only grew worse as the years went by. I never knew… never understood that that relationship, that bond, could be any different. That two people could still love each other even after all that time. Even after so much…"

Serana shook her head, glaring down at her feet. Alessia didn't speak, didn't push, letting her mate work out whatever it was that was bothering her.

Then her mate did something that surprised her. When her head rose, there was… joy and excitement in her red eyes. "It's just… I love you so damn much, I can't fathom _not_ loving you. And it keeps happening. With every tiny thing you do, I fall for you all over again. Each time you laugh, or speak, or move, or… Anything. Hell, today you took my breath away just by standing on the bridge to Dragonsreach. How is it even possible for someone like me to… _feel_ that way? To feel _that_ much?"

Alessia stayed silent, stunned. Her heart did a little flip flop in her chest. A fairly loud snort from one of the sleeping girls broke the silence and both females jerked in surprise.

Serana chuffed, wiping away a tear from her eye. "Now _I_ sound like an idiot."

Finally able to pull herself out of her stunned silence, Alessia spoke quite seriously. "I feel the same way."

"What? That I'm an idiot?"

Alessia chuckled. Serana did too. "No. Just that I feel undeserving. Unworthy. My upbringing wasn't typical either, Serana. You know that. I made mistakes. Huge mistakes. But even if I could change things, make different choices, I wouldn't dare. Not a single one. They led me here. Right here. With my daughters and my wife."

"Baggage and all?" Serana stood, offering her hand for Alessia to take. "Highly overprotective mother-in-law too?"

"Your mother doesn't scare me." Alessia took the offered hand, glancing around the room with shifty eyes. "Don't tell her I said that though."

"And what will you give me to keep your secret safe?" Serana purred, stepping a fraction closer.

The flirty banter was a favorite game of theirs. Alessia thrummed, making a show of really considering her offer. When she spoke, it was in a whisper. "My eternal love and devotion."

"Mmm." Serana smiled. "Already have it. What else?"

"A severely satisfying night of pure ecstasy?"

Serana's smile turned wicked, her body pressing lightly against Alessia's. "Already have that too. Or… I will, at least."

Wolf thrummed louder, wanting nothing more than to toss Serana over her shoulder and carry her upstairs.

Chuckling, Serana said. "Alright, I'll tell you what. Along with the first two offers, have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Alessia's eyebrow raised. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Her mate frowned and rolled her eyes. "But if you'd rather not… I think I can find someone else who-"

Serana yelped as Alessia grabbed at her. In the blink of an eye, Alessia had her over her shoulder and was marching up the stairs. Serana protested, but the bout of giggling killed all its sincerity. Door closed and locked behind them, Alessia had her mate naked and writhing beneath her in a matter of minutes. A severely satisfying night of pure ecstasy indeed.

Durnehviir

The howling, shrieking lump of animated rock crumbled between Durnehviir's jaws. Shards of stone pierced his gums and tongue, blood mixing with his oozing saliva, but that hardly mattered. The pain would last only a short while, then fade. The gargoyles were numerous, a respectable horde. Dozens had already shattered to dust, and many more still blotted the horizon. Such brainless constructs. Mindless and simple. It was obvious that their only advantage was their sheer numbers. Which, Durnehviir had guessed, had been the vampire's plan all along. To him, any single one of the creatures were nothing. Together, they occupied his full attention. Fire would not harm their stony skin. The dragon had to physically crush them to powder to bring them down. That severely limited his ability to aid the specter warriors battling below.

A handful of the stone beasts broke away from the attacking swarm, darting past Durnehviir's reach towards the coliseum. The dragon roared in frustration and spun in the air to snap at them. Many of the gargoyles took advantage of the distraction and dove on him, grabbing at his neck, tail and one wing. He thrashed frantically to try and dislodge them. From, at the very least, his wing. The weight of all the creatures drug him down. If they grounded him he would have little chance of becoming airborne again.

Death didn't frighten Durnehviir. Death had taken him many, many times before. What worried him was the time it would take to regenerate his physical form. Dying now would most certainly be the end of Valerica. The female would be killed. Or worse, taken by her husband. Long hours they'd spent in conversation. Durnehviir knew what fate awaited the female should the worst happen. Qahnaarin had tasked him with protecting the mother of her mate. He would not fail.

The dragon wiped around, bending so far back he thought his spine might snap in two. Massive jaws snapped at the gargoyle clinging to his wing. The coward yelped and released him, attempting to move out of reach in time. It did not. Durnehviir wrenched the squealing creature away and crushed him to pieces. The ground rushed towards him, despite his effort to stay aloft. At the very least, he controlled his landing. Unharmed, he bellowed his rage and fury and thrashed about wildly. The gargoyles raked and clawed at his scaly hide, tearing large chunks of his rotted flesh away. At this rate, nothing of him would remain to fight with.

Light flashed, violet and blinding. Durnehviir didn't hear the resulting _boom_ until seconds later. Then another bolt hit. Then another. And another. Each flash and deafening concussion ended with shattered stone and flying debris. Precise strikes that decimated the attackers, giving Durnehviir the much needed maneuverability to take care of the rest on his own. When he lifted his head to the sky, the sight left him in awe. Where once there was a sky full of flying enemies, now there was only lightning. The sandy ground of the Cairn was littered with the pebbly remains of the gargoyles.

Valerica stood atop the battlements of the coliseum. Atop the very edge of the stones that made up the structure. Her arms high above her head, reaching towards the lightning filled sky. The storm that raged overhead swirled and rumbled, powerful gale winds licking at the female's loose hair and clothing. Her battle cry was lost in the fury of the storm, but Durnehviir thought he could actually _feel_ the power in it. The defiance. The challenge. The dragon's old heart soared at the sight of the avenging goddess before his very eyes. Had he the time, he might have knelt down in the dirt and dust and watched the female sling around her power.

Furious screeches tore his eyes away from Valerica. Another wave of gargoyles took to the skies on the enemy side of the wall. Durnehviir snarled, "Wretched beasts! Eager to meet your doom, are you?"

Dust flew up in a huge cloud as the dragon took to the skies again. At his back, Valerica's voice rose in challenge along with his. He hit the oncoming gargoyles, smashing through the first few and using the momentum to strike at the second group behind them. Pebbles and jagged rocks rained down onto the wall and the still struggling specters below. When the opportunity presented itself, Durnehviir belched out a gout of flame onto the vampire army. It relieved some of the tension for Valdhmar and his men. The specters rallied and pressed a bit further into the opening of the wall.

Durnehviir's attention returned to the gargoyles, crushing and biting. Valerica blasted what few got past his teeth and claws. Together, they pressed forward. It gave the dragon another opportunity. This one in the form of reconnaissance. Now that the sky above the wall was mostly clear of the flying statues, he could see…

Damned. They were all damned. The Cairn beyond the wall teamed with enemies. How was it possible? The army was… far beyond what Valdhmar, his men and the dragon could handle. Even with Valerica's might in magic, it wouldn't be enough. The window of opportunity ended and Durnehviir was forced into another conflict with the oncoming gargoyles. There would be no end to them, he realized. No victory.

Serana

"Can I look yet?" Alessia asked, trying to gently pull Serana's hands from atop her eyes.

"Stop that." Serana giggled, tightening her fingers together to keep her eager mate from peeking. "You are going to ruin my surprise."

"Awe, come on, Love. I promise I won't peek."

"Liar."

Alessia chuckled. "Guilty, but I promise I'll at least act surprised."

"Quit your bellyaching and just keep walking."

It was a trick to walk and keep her hands clamped over Alessia's eyes. The long sword slung over Serana's shoulder kept bouncing off the back of her calves and tripping her up. Thankfully, it wasn't a long walk. The selected location for their dinner date was back behind Breezehome near the city wall. The small garden area had been transformed for the occasion by the girls. Now it was clear of autumn leaves and glowing with dozens of hanging paper lanterns. A small table had been set up under the single tree, which had also been strewn with more paper lanterns. With the sun setting and the sky painted with reds and violets, the view from the wall was absolutely breathtaking.

While Alessia had been busy with the Companions all day, Serana and the girls had been running about the town trying to get things together for the surprise. The girls worked hard, enlisting some of their friends aid to make all the lanterns. There was one other surprise in store for her wolf, but that she would keep to herself until the time was right.

Only one window from Breezehome faced the small garden. Serana glanced over her shoulder to see two giggling girls watching them from the second story. She winked at them, bringing about more giggling smiles, then waved them away. Obviously disappointed, Lucia closed the interior shutters. Serana couldn't help but chuckle at the two. No doubt they would be sneaking glances as often as they thought they could get away with. Which was why she'd asked Ysolda to take them to the Bannered Mare for the night. The generous woman was more than happy to oblige, and promised to take good care of them till morning. Which probably meant the girls would be stuffed full of baked sweets and warm milk. No matter.

Alessia turned her head slightly towards her, "What are you chuckling about?"

"You." Serana said, smiling though Alessia couldn't see it. "You're walking like a duck."

"Well, yeah. I can't see and you keep stepping on my heels. Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Alright, stop right there. Now close your eyes."

Alessia grinned with a lot of teeth. "They _are_ closed, Love."

"Keep them closed. Don't you ruin this for me and cheat."

"Yes, Dear."

Serana stepped back once she was sure her mate had obeyed. She waited a beat, drawing out the suspense, then said, "Alright, hold out your hands."

The corners of Alessia's mouth rose slightly, but she made no comment and did so. Serana removed the sword from her shoulder and gently placed it in her mate's hands. Had her eyes been open, Alessia would have blinked in surprise. She kept her eyes closed, but grinned widely. "Do I get three guesses?"

"No." Serana said through a smile, unable to restrain her own excitement. "You get three gifts though."

"Gifts?"

"Wedding presents." Serana's smile widened. "You can open your eyes now."

Alessia did so. Serana laughed when her wolf didn't exactly know where to look first. The sunlight had faded enough that the lantern lights stood out starkly against the background. Alessia's eyes looked all about, wide in amazement. She said nothing, but her joy could be seen all over her face. When her eyes landed on the sword in her hands, the widened impossibly further. Her long fingers glided over the leather of the scabbard before drawing the blade. The sword fit very well in Alessia's hand. The steel reflected the fading light beautifully. Gently, Alessia traced the etched letters on the base of the blade.

"Serana… This is…" Alessia said.

"Do you like it?"

"It's unbelievable. Adrianne?" Serana nodded in answer, and Alessia just looked at the shinning metal for a few heartbeats. "Would you do something for me?"

A little surprised, Serana nodded again. "Of course."

"Kiss the blade for me. For luck. Do that and I bet I'll never lose a sword fight again." Her wolf blushed a little at the request.

Serana simply smiled and held her hand out for the blade. Alessia handed it to her carefully, and she pressed her lips to the cold steel right above the etched symbols. She then sheathed the sword and held it out to her mate. Alessia took it, purposely grasping Serana's fingers along with it and tugging gently. Her wolf slid her hand around to the back of her head and pressed their lips together. She counted three heartbeats. Four. Five. Then they both parted.

"Hungry?" Serana asked. Wolf thrummed, looking as though she were thinking on kissing her again. Serana smiled, motioning to the table behind them. "I had dinner prepared."

Alessia's eyes flicked back up to the lanterns and the spread of food. Her nose twitched, then her stomach growled loudly. They both laughed. "How in the world did you do all this? And without my at all noticing?"

The two took their seats, Serana explaining about Lucia, Sofie and all their friends involvement. The meal was large in congruous with Alessia's usual appetite. Ysolda had been kind enough to prepare and deliver. Serana would forever be in the kind woman's debt. The meal consisted of Alessia favorites: some sort of variation of tomato soup to start, venison steaks, boiled and mashed potatoes, some sort of leafy green vegetable, freshly baked rosemary bread, and a few large apple pastries for dessert. The food was far, far more… elevated than anything Serana had ever tasted before. Master chief quality.

"I need to ask Ysolda for some cooking lessons." Serana commented. "This is fabulous."

"Far better than the Gourmet in my opinion." Alessia agreed, scraping off the last bits of mashed potato onto her last bite of bread and eating it.

"Who?"

Alessia chewed, then asked, "Did I never tell you about him?"

"Apparently not. Is he some sort of chief?"

"He _was_. Emphasis on the past tense." Alessia grinned. "He was one contract from my Dark Brotherhood years. A key element in Astrid's plan to assassinate Emperor Titus Mede II."

That was when Astrid chose to betray Alessia to the Emperor's men. It was an unpleasant thought, especially now when their dinner was going so well. Serana decided to press forward and focus on what Alessia had said. "A chief was key to the plan? How?"

Alessia told the story about how she'd taken the place of the recently departed chief and gone into the palace to poison the Emperor. Though the subject matter was dark, her wolf had actually really struggled with passing off as a high ranking chief. Having to cook a meal that was supposed to be the talk of the town. It was actually quite funny when she explained the look on the sous-chef's face when she added Frost Mirrium to the pot.

"Gods!" Alessia's grabbed her belly as if the laughing was causing her actual pain. "You would have thought I'd added giant toes to the soup. The poor woman turned green."

Serana laughed right along with her, trying her best not to choke on the pastry. "I did something similar to my mother once. Though it was with her alchemy, rather than cooking. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchens."

Alessia's eyes lit up and she leaned forward with her elbows on the table. Her eyes were very blue. "Oh? Do tell."

"I turned her hair bright yellow."

Her wolf blinked. "You mean blond?"

Serana shook her head and pointed to one of the more vibrantly colored flowers. It was a near sun bright yellow that stood out even against the dark. "I mean _yellow_."

Alessia seemed to think on that for a few moments, then burst out laughing. After she calmed down a little she asked, "What did you do?"

"I was learning the difference between two very similar components. I was maybe… six? Seven? Anyway. The intended effect was to alter the color of one's hair for disguising purposes. Changing one's appearance for a time." Serana explained. "I messed it up and switched the two ingredients, but didn't think to test it before putting it to use. Thinking to play a joke on my mother, I added it to her wine when she wasn't looking. A lot of it. She woke up the next morning looking like a bouquet of daisies."

"How long did it last?"

"A few days. Father couldn't be in the same room with her without laughing himself sick." Serana chuckled at the fond memory. "Eventually she concocted something to turn her hair back. After that, she began labeling _everything_ with large, bold print."

The memory stung a little, thinking back to a time when Serana's parents were actually still in love with each other. A rare memory, but one she clung to. Especially now that most of her memories were dark and unpleasant things. She pushed the thoughts aside and focused back on the conversation. Alessia was watching her carefully with those blue eyes of hers. She probably knew where Serana's mind had gone.

"So, it would appear Lucia unknowingly learned something else from you as well. Pranks and all."

Serana smiled, rolling her eyes. "You're never going to let me live that down."

"It's just too good a coincidence to let go."

The conversation went into a lull, but the silence wasn't unpleasant. Alessia sipped at her wine, thinking. Serana did the same. Then her wolf looked at her but said nothing for a few heartbeats. "What?"

"Thank you, Love. This was a wonderful wedding present." Alessia said, swirling around the wine in her glass during the pause. Thinking again. Serana waited, wondering what was on her mind. "I seem to remember you saying you had _three_ gifts for me. So far, I count two. Did I miss something?"

At that, Serana leaned back in her chair with a sly smile on her face. She said nothing, wanting Alessia to try and figure it out for herself. Alessia mirrored her movement, again sipping at her wine. After a long pause, her eyes flicked around the immediate area looking for some sort of clue. She wouldn't find any, but Serana was having fun watching her puzzle it out. Alessia pursed her lips, thinking.

"Can I get a clue?" She asked.

Serana let out an exaggerated sigh, feigning being put out. "I guess I could throw you a bone. Though it will cost you."

Without a word, Alessia reached over and snatched the one remaining apple pastry. She then stood, rounded the table and sat on it before Serana, the pastry held out between them. Serana eyed it for a second, then let her eyes slide up her mate's body and lock onto her smirking face. When she reached for the pastry, Alessia pulled it just beyond her reach and took a large bite out of it. Some of the sugar and cinnamon coated her lips and Serana had to seriously resist the urge to stand and clean it off with her own tongue.

Alessia chewed slowly, swallowed, then licked her lips clean. "A clue or the baked goods gets it."

To be honest, Serana was enjoying the hell out of watching Alessia eat said pastry. She hissed, "You're terrible."

Grinning, Alessia licked at a bit of the filling that had gotten on her fingers. "Last chance."

Serana stood slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Alessia's. She got to within six or seven inches of her mate's face, the pastry a mere inch from her mouth. She could smell the filling, both from the pastry itself and from her mate's breath. It smelt really good. Eyes still on Alessia's, Serana leaned in and took a small bite of the pastry for herself.

"Alright." Serana said after she chewed and swallowed, thinking of the clue she would give.

It had to be subtle enough that it wouldn't be obvious, but obvious enough that Alessia would understand. Deciding on the clue, Serana plucked the rest of the pastry from Alessia's hand and sauntered towards the house. By now the girls would be long gone and they'd have the place to themselves. Before she got too far away, she turned slightly back to her wolf, who hadn't moved an inch save for her head and eyes that were still locked on Serana. With a purr Serana repeated a sentence she'd uttered on a snowy mountainside only a fortnight ago.

"'Not that I don't trust you, Love, but this plan seems a bit _far-fetched_.'"

Alessia blinked. Then blinked again. It took a moment, but by the time Serana reached the foot of the stairs, Alessia was on her heels and closing fast. It had been a little frustrating to sew the scraps together, she wasn't very good with needle and thread, but in the end she didn't think the sabre fur underthings would survive very long anyway.

Valdhmar

"Spears!"

At Valdhmar's command the second level of shields opened up, providing an opening for the men standing behind the shield bearers to thrust their spears through. A wave of pain filled voices sounded over the din of battle, shrieks and wails of the dying. Then a split second after the strike, the shields closed the holes and the wall became solid again. It was an effective defense he'd learned and perfected in his time as a soldier. Though Valdhmar's memories of that time were few and faded, the tactic had been so well ground into him he knew by instinct what to do. It had taken only a fraction of time to give the memories to his spectral warriors and they also understood their role.

By 'give', Valdhmar didn't mean he had told his men how to effectively use the shield wall. By 'give' he meant he _gave_ them the memory. He'd touched their minds briefly, leaving behind the information they needed before he separated himself. The action was a fairly dangerous one, more so had the one whose minds he'd entered had been alive. A living consciousness might have gone mad from the intrusion. Struggled and done serious damage to themselves and Valdhmar. Entering the mind of a fellow specter, while still a risk, wasn't nearly as dangerous. Especially since the mind was a willing one.

The vampires rallied for another charge, slamming their bodies physically against the shield wall. The specters grunted from the impact, but held. The undead bastards struck with spears of their own. Spears of solid and sharp ice that pierced through the shields a mere inch or two. A few ice spears and steel swords found holes in the wall. Thankfully, none of the specters were severely injured. At least not this time around. Bolts of lightning slammed into the shields. Those too were held at bay. Mostly. One or two of Valdhmar's men cried out in agony and fell. The opening was immediately closed by another soldier, and the wounded specter was pulled away. Most weren't so lucky. Most simply… melted into ectoplasm. Death for the dead.

Valdhmar growled, anger and frustration in his tone. "Hold the line, men! Give them hell!"

The men cried out in response, a single unified shout of defiance and determination. The shield bearers smashed their shields forward into the mass of vampire bodies. The majority of the bastards staggered away bloodied, but a handful went down. Those were quickly skewered by the spear-men, the sound of dying vampires echoed into the Cairn.

Overhead, Durnehviir bellowed his rage and fury. A blast of fire hit the scrambled and staggering vampires like a wave of flaming death. The ones who'd caught fire thrashed and wailed while the one's lucky enough not to have been caught in the attack scrambled to get out of the way. Valdhmar seized the opportunity to take out a few more of the enemy numbers. "Archers!"

Instantly the shield bearers ducked, the shield wall falling for only a few heartbeats. More than enough time for the archers standing at the rear to open fire on the vampires directly ahead of the opening. Dozens fell. At a word, the archers continued volleying shots over the stone wall and into the rear of the vampire horde, and the shield wall reformed itself.

"Well done, men! Make the bastards work for it!" Valdhmar shouted, pride in his voice. The men answered with another unified shout.

There was a short lull in the fighting, the vampires retreating back a ways to regroup. The spectral warriors held their ground, but the tension lessened a bit. They were weary. Exhausted from the fighting. No food or water could energize them. Only time could do that. Time was all a specter had. But the huge numbers of vampires in the assault had effectively taken that from them. No doubt their intentions from the very beginning. The only reason they hadn't already fallen to the horde was the bottleneck at the wall. In time, even that would fail. Already he could see the vampires in the rear of the army moving about with purpose. The battle was a futile one. But one he would not run from. One he would not yield. Nor would his men.

Without warning, the vampires charge again. Throwing lightning and spikes of ice at them. Valdhmar bellowed, "Here they come again, men! Hold!"


	43. Chapter 43: Discord

Chapter 43: Discord

Alessia

Alessia and Serana spent all of the next day in preparation. While Serana, with Lucia's aid and Sofie's eagerness to help, replenished their dwindling supplies of potions, Alessia focused on repairs for their armor and enchanting her new sword. Her fingers traced the fine engraving lovingly. Dii Lokal. My Love. The name well suited the enchantment she had planned. It was hard work to weave fire and stamina into the steel. It usually was when trying to place two enchantments on a single weapon. However, the slight alteration in the stamina enchantment made it possible.

The blade would catch anything it cut on fire at will. It required a bit of mental control, but Alessia was used to such things. The new trick was the stamina. The blade would store small bits of energy into the blade with each movement of her arm. Once charged, the could release the stored energy in the form of a more powerful blast of fire. Quite useful against vampires. When she told Serana her plans for the sword's enchantment, she'd laughed and called it 'Burning Love'.

Serana's armor, though still no more than cloth and leather, collected a few more stitches and a few more replacement dragons scales to the interior padding. The enchantments she'd woven into the fabric still held, though Alessia spent a short while altering them slightly. Somewhat like the new enchantment on Dii Lokal, Serana's armor now collected small portions of energy. The difference was that the armor siphoned off small bits of the magical energy Serana naturally gathered and stored within her own body. If Alessia did the weaving correctly, the armor was capable of holding nearly twice the amount Serana herself was able to hold.

Alessia's leather armor, though salvageable, was a wreck. With no time to make the proper repairs, she had no choice but to pull out another set. The dragon scales for the armor were dark, almost black with a bluish violet hew to them. Much like raven feathers. There were a few repairs to be done, the replacement of a few links in the chain mail, replace the interior padding under the chest piece and the helm, and so on.

Most of the damage had been done in her last battle in the Dragon Rebellion. An enemy dragon had somehow managed to knock her off Odahviing's back and snatch her right out of the sky. Had she been wearing anything other than dragon scale armor, that would have been the end for the Dovahkiin. Thankfully Elder Brother Paarthurnax had dove down after her and forced the enemy dragon to either drop her and defend himself, or hold on and die. He'd chosen to live. Or at least, chose to try. Paarthurnax dealt the dragon a killing blow within seconds and continued on to catch Alessia in his claws.

Once satisfied it would hold up in battle, Alessia dissolved the enchantments on it and replaced them with something far more appropriate to fighting vampires. Magic protection mostly. Weavings designed to minimize and disperse violent magical attacks. Namely storm spells, but she didn't ignore cold spells either. Judging by some of Serana's spells, Alessia would need the extra protection. At the end of the day, she decided to try on the armor to see if maybe there was a need to alter the fit. There wasn't, but her range of movement wasn't what she remembered. Perhaps she'd missed a chink somewhere and the mail wasn't laying properly.

The weight of the armor was unusual, but then again Alessia was more accustomed to the much lighter leather armor. The dragon scale was still light, but there was a noticeable difference. And she most certainly wasn't used to wearing a helmet.

"Wow." Serana said. Alessia turned to see her wife standing at the door of her workshop. Her mate's wide eyes were traveling up and down Alessia's body, taking in the new armor. "That's impressive."

"A bit flashy in my opinion. I prefer the leather armor, but we're under a time constraint here." Alessia rolled her shoulders, testing the bend a little. Something still felt off. "This will have to do."

Serana's eyes locked onto something on Alessia's back. "Hold on. One of the links is caught."

She walked over and tugged gently on something. Suddenly the slightly off kilter weight settled properly and the bend in her shoulders rolled smoothly. Alessia twisted some more, and was satisfied. She turned and smiled at her mate. "Thank you, Love. I would have wasted a lot to time trying to fix something that wasn't broken."

Serana kissed her lightly on the lips and took one last look at the armor. "How quickly can you get out of that thing?"

Alessia raised an eyebrow, a wolfish grin on her face. "The _girls_ are just in the other room."

"Not what I meant. Although…" She let her eyes linger down the armor again, purring all the while. Wolf thrummed. Chuckling, Serana kissed her again. It was just a hint longer and hotter than the first. "All I meant was, should you need to shift, can you get out of it quick enough?"

Alessia chuckled, lifted her arm and pointed. "I designed a few weak points into the armor itself. Nothing that would make the armor any less effective at protecting me from enemy steel, but if put under enough pressure… say from the occupant starting to double in size and bulk, it will break here and in a number of other key places. I didn't enchant this one to fix itself afterward, but at least it won't strangle me should I shift."

"That was clever." Serana said, lightly touching the links.

"Eorlund Gray-Mane helped me with the design. I would have gone to Adrianne, but I couldn't think of an explanation that didn't involve me turning into a furry animal." Alessia started getting out of the armor, Serana helping with the buckles that were difficult to reach. "How's the alchemy going? The girls helping at all?"

"We're at a point where it's a lot of hurry up and wait. So, we're taking a break. I sent Sofie away for her afternoon training session with Aela, and Lucia went to visit with Frothar. As for myself, I came to see how my wife was fairing. She did not disappoint." They both chuckled as the last of the armor slid off. They situated it on one of the few manikins in the room. Alessia stretched a bit and yawned, feeling the effects of a long day in her workshop. It took her by surprise when Serana started massaging her shoulders. She just about groaned in relief, her head sagging a little. Serana was quiet for a few moments then said, "I'd like to keep the girls home tomorrow. Spend the day with them before we leave for Solitude."

Alessia grunted her assent. She'd been thinking the same thing, but just hadn't gotten the chance to talk with Serana about it. Though she believed their chances of success were good, there was always the chance for tragedy to strike. The Companions were ready to fight. Alessia hadn't told Serana but she'd ordered a handful of her most trusted Shield-Brothers and Sisters to shadow Serana. Farkas and Ria among them. Aela and Vilkas were a bit miffed that they weren't selected, Serana was after all part of their pack, but the two had their own parts to play in the battle. Farkas did as well, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were to guard her, protect her while Alessia couldn't. Not that she intended to let her mate out of her sight for any length of time, but things happened in battle. Alessia hadn't specifically commanded them to guard her with their lives, but they had sworn it anyway. Each and every one. Without hesitation.

Serana sighed. Not a displeased sound, but more resigned. "Sit down. You're too damn tall for me to make a good job of this."

Alessia obeyed, sitting herself in her worn wooden chair while Serana worked out the kinks in her shoulders. There were a great many of them, but her mate was more than up to the task. While Serana's hands worked away, Alessia explained the alteration she'd made to her mate's armor. "Just make sure when you release the stored magical energy you remember to take into consideration your own bodily limits. Don't want to fry yourself along with the enemies. It's meant to provide a larger well to draw from. Greater number of strikes as opposed to bigger _boom_."

"Does the enchantment on Dii Lokal work the same way?" Serana asked.

"Sort of. But I made it capable of bigger blasts. An inanimate object works differently than a living body. No synapses to fry. The spent energy will make the metal warm to the touch but that's about it." Alessia moaned a little as Serana's fingers moved from her shoulders to her neck. Gods… She hadn't realized how rigidly she'd been holding herself all day.

Serana chuckled softly at her moan. "For someone who says they're not all too skilled in magic, you really have a talent for enchanting."

"Well not everyone can throw around the loud stuff like you do, Love. Someone's got to have a lighter touch around-" Alessia's words cut off when Serana's fingers pressed a little harder on a muscle in her neck just to the left of the spine. It hurt some, but it also felt really, really good. "Here… More subtle…"

"Mmm-hmm." Serana was obviously smiling, but Alessia couldn't turn her head to look. Her thumbs slid up and down the tight muscle slowly, drawing more groans out of Alessia. Gently, Serana tilted Alessia's head to either side, then eventually back. Her slender fingers working the muscles around her throat, jaw and ear. After a few minutes more, she whispered a little roughly, "You really need to stop making those… sounds. I'm getting a little too… excited over here."

Alessia eyes had been closed throughout the massage. Currently her head was tilted back, Serana's fingers resting lightly on her pulse. She cracked one eye, looking up at Serana's strained face. Anyone else would have recoiled in fear, thinking the vampire standing over them about to lose control. But not Alessia. Seeing her mate in need made her body sing, relishing the opportunity to care for her in that way.

Serana was wrestling with her hunger, both for blood and sexual desire. Her fangs were clearly visible, her breathing a bit quick, her eyes smoldering and locked onto Alessia's throat. She'd fed extremely well the night before, but that meant little really. The two hadn't had much luck in separating intimacy and Serana's need to feed. It didn't bother Alessia nearly as much as it did Serana. After all, Wolf yearned to provide for her mate's needs. On the road it presented a problem, but not here. Not right now.

Deliberately Alessia lifted her chin a fraction more, an offering of her already exposed throat. It made Serana's breath catch. Alessia smiled up at her mate, a loving smile. "You know I'm never going to say no."

Serana swallowed, hard. "I took a lot from you last night. I don't need anymore."

"No. But you _want_ more." Alessia said softly. "I'm offering it to you. My blood is _yours_ as much as it is mine."

Serana whined a little, an eager yet slightly resisting sound. Despite that, she smiled a small smile. The fangs made it interesting. "You're terrible."

"And you're stalling." Alessia chuffed. "I've already replaced what you took last night. Come, take what you want from me."

It was probably unwise to allow Serana's hunger that little restraint, and normally they wouldn't. But the next few days were going to be hard ones. Battles and conflicts with very little time to themselves, if any at all. Most were aware that Alessia was Serana's main source of blood and understood the necessity, but some didn't and wouldn't. Some already didn't like the fact that Alessia had married the "enemy". The daughter of the monster responsible for so many dead loved ones. Learning that Serana was feeding on their hero, the Dragonborn… That might cause an issue they couldn't afford. For the day and a half before the march to Solitude, Alessia would offer as much of her strength to Serana as possible. Hopefully enough to carry her through to the end.

Serana seemed to come to that same conclusion. Slowly she moved around the chair, a predator stalking her prey. Alessia watched Serana hunt but remained perfectly still otherwise, the prey more than willing. Wolf rose to awareness, but Alessia stilled her excitement. Explained that she was not the dominate here, not the one in control. It was a trick, but Wolf always aimed to please her mate and, albeit reluctantly, quieted.

Sensing what her mate had just done with Wolf, Serana smiled wickedly. Serana purred as she slid onto Alessia's lap, sliding her hands up and around her neck and into her hair. They'd just recently trimmed Alessia's hair, the length of it now no more than a few inches long. It was more than enough for Serana's fingers to get a good grip and tug gently. Alessia didn't resist, didn't fight at all. The only movement she made was to slide her hands up Serana's thighs and rest them on her hips. The touch made Serana purr loudly, the muscles in her legs and lower back tightening in a little hip roll. That tore a low growl from Alessia's throat, Wolf writhing and pushing against her restraints.

Serana chuckled darkly, her lips a mere inch away from Alessia's. "Wolf wants out, huh?"

"Very, very much." Alessia growled through clenched teeth. "It's taking all my self control to keep her leashed."

Serana rolled her hips again, resulting in another snarl from Wolf. Alessia's fingers curled into figurative claws and dug into her mate's hips, attempting to hold her still. It just made things worse. Serana trailed her tongue and a bit of fang lazily down Alessia's jaw and nipped at the vein in her throat. She practically bucked from the sensation. The bites from last night had healed over already, but were still very sensitive. Serana let out that purring chuckle again, her breath tickling the bites further. It was a sound that set every nerve ending in Alessia body alight.

Her mate tortured her for a few moments longer, rolling her hips despite Alessia's iron grip on them, nipping and sucking gently on her throat, one hand snaking down to squeeze one of her breasts. Serana apparently intended the feeding to be a full one, otherwise she wouldn't be urging Alessia's blood to flow so… aggressively. Alessia struggled to keep her breathing level, her heart from pounding up into her ears.

Serana seized Alessia's lips, tongue sliding between her teeth. Claiming. Owning. She bit Alessia's tongue, her lip. It was slightly painful, but Alessia hardly cared. She gasped for air when allowed, but Serana took her mouth again almost instantly. Things went that way for some time. Rough, red hot desire that pooled in Alessia's core and set up camp there. The bite came suddenly, a quick sensual pain then turned into mind numbing ecstasy. The first pull nearly had her crying out. The second pull did. She begged, words that were little more than desperate animal noises. It hardly mattered. The third pull had her back arching in release, lightning shooting down her spine and setting her nether regions on fire. Vampire strength held her still, despite the orgasmic twitching. The fourth and final pull sent her over the edge again.

When finally Alessia came to her senses, they were no longer in the chair. Bits and pieces of shattered wood lay scattered about the workshop and all around the two. The realization was only background. Their situation had changed. Alessia, though the how of it she couldn't recall, had somehow managed to pin Serana beneath her. Wolf had apparently taken the opportunity to seize control while she was lost in ecstasy. She'd already shredded Serana's upper clothing, and was currently tearing at the scraps to fully reveal her mate's pale breasts to the forge's firelight. Serana wasn't resisting. In fact, her mate's long fingers had already removed Alessia's shirt and upper underthings, and was clawing at the rim of her own pants.

Small droplets of blood splattered onto Serana's bare breasts. Her mate's eyes widened, the pupils completely dilated. With a snarl, Serana hooked her leg around her waist and rolled, reversing their position and straddling Alessia's hips. She bit again, the new bite on the opposite side of Alessia's neck. She locked her mouth on the bleeding wound, moaning as the blood touch her tongue. Alessia's back arched again, her arms wrapping around her mate as she fed again. When the tension lessened and she was able to move, Alessia finished what Serana had started with her pants. Fabric tore and at last she had blessed access. Alessia's fingers entered Serana while she fed. The shock of her entry staggered her mate's lock on her throat for a moment, the pleased gasp an encouragement. Then she was back at her throat, thrusting her hips against Alessia's hand. Serana came fiercely, her body curving in a tight, ridged bow.

Alessia let her burn for a while, then wriggled her way down her mate's body. The rug burned her bare back, but she hardly noticed. When her face was level with her mate's sex, she griped Serana's hips and pulled, her tongue taking the place of her fingers. Serana's reacting was immediate. She sat up straight, pressing herself harder against Alessia's mouth. She moaned and panted loudly, rocking her hips and thrusting Alessia's tongue deeper. Serana lasted maybe thirty seconds. She cried out Alessia's name, then practically collapsed forward again.

After a few moments to catch her breath, Alessia crawled out from under her mate and laid them both side by side in the forge's firelight. It was a long time before either of them recovered enough to speak, but neither of them spoke a word. Not for a good long while.

Finally Alessia said, her voice raspy, "That escalated quickly."

Serana chuffed, opening her eyes slowly. They were slightly dazed and satisfied, but quickly became alarmed and fearful. Slowly, apparently with great effort, she reached up and touched the bite marks on the left side of Alessia's throat. The side from the second round of feeling while they'd writhed together on the rug. Her fingers came away bloody. "Oh, Gods…"

"Wha-"

Suddenly Serana was up and scrambling for something out of sight. Alessia tried to get up to see what was the matter, but the attempt made her… dizzy. That was when she noticed… there was… a lot of blood staining the rug beneath her head. More than was possible considering… Serana hadn't really taken that much. Hell, she'd taken far more the night before. But then… there really was a lot on the rug.

Serana's panicked face came back into Alessia's suddenly very blurry vision. She was saying something, but it was muffled and very, very loud. A wad of cloth was shoved against one side of her neck, the other Serana pressed her tongue against. Fire shot through Alessia's entire body again, and she had to fight to keep from crying out. Some part of her remembered that a vampire's saliva could close a wound, clotting the blood in mere moments. Another wad of cloth pressed firmly against that side, then her mate switched to the other. The wad that she pulled way was… holy crap… practically soaked.

A loud ringing took the place of every other sound in the room. Alessia blinked her eyes, then opened them again after what felt like hours. Serana was saying something else… and she tried to focus on the familiar sound of her mate's voice. It was… panicked. Scared. She was crying. Alessia's vision cleared a little. Tears streaked down her mate's cheeks, mixing with the blood on her lips and chin. Her lips were moving, but for the life of her, Alessia couldn't make them out.

The next time Alessia opened her eyes, time had passed. Not a lot. Perhaps only a few minutes. Something, a bandage she guessed, was tightly bound around her neck. It made it hard to lift her head. Someone had covered her naked upper half with a fresh shirt. She still smelt blood... The herbal taste of one of Serana's potions was on her tongue, masking but not entirely eliminating the taste of her mate's sex. Pity. She was sitting up, or rather leaning against something soft yet solid and being rocked back and forth slowly. Strong arms encircled her torso, holding her tightly yet gently.

The body at her back tensed when it noticed Alessia had come to, halting the rocking for only a moment before continuing more slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Alessia swallowed. It didn't hurt, but there was a slight tinge in her neck. "Wha- What happened?"

"I tore you." Serana voice was almost a whimper of a whisper. "I think- I think it happened that second bite. You touched me and I… jerked back a little. Gods… I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The apologies continued, but Alessia hardly heard them. Part of her wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, the other to try and comfort her mate. Wolf, groggy and just a weary, seconded the latter. The latter it was. An easy enough decision. With far more effort than she found comfortable, Alessia lifted her hand and reach just over her shoulder to touch Serana's face. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Wolf didn't like that at all.

"Not your fault." She muttered. Her voice sounded like a drunkard after a long night at the tavern. "I let Wolf have way too much leash."

 _Blame Wolf?_ The growl in her head sounded just as inebriated. _Why blame Wolf? Blue Eyes like Mate bite. How Wolf fault?_

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself." Serana hissed. "I'm the one who lost control."

 _See? Mate agree. Not Wolf fault._

"Ugh… Quiet you. This _is_ your fault. Like it or not." Alessia grumbled, trying and failing to sit up on her own. Serana flinched at the words and tried to pull away. Realizing she'd spoken aloud, Alessia snatched at her mate's arm before she removed herself. "No! Not you, Love. Wolf's being a bitch. Ack… Water?"

Apparently, Serana had already prepared for the request. She grabbed a small glass sitting nearby and helped Alessia drink. "Slowly."

Alessia coughed a little, surprised at the taste of the water. "It's sweet."

"Honey. That and some other things to help." Serana answered, keeping her eyes downcast.

Alessia noticed, but didn't comment right away. "How long was I out?"

"Not long." She said. "When I was reasonably sure I hadn't killed you, I ran upstairs to my pack and got what I needed to patch you up."

"Hey, look at me."

Her words were a request, but one that she had to make. Serana refused, keeping her eyes on the bloodstained rug. It hurt to see that look of… shame. Serana's cheeks were both wet with more tears and flushed from the feeding. She'd put on a clean shirt, but it was blotted with blood and hastily fastened together. She'd missed a toggle or two, preserving her modesty if not her dignity. Alessia sighed, but decided on a quieter, gentler approach. One of the scraps remaining from a shirt laid nearby. She reached for it, glad to see a bit of her strength returning, then carefully began cleaning the blood and tears from her mate's face. There was a lot. When a fresh tear fell, she cleaned that too.

The forge fire crackled and popped in the silence. The house above remained still. The girls wouldn't be back for still some time. Which was a blessing. It gave them the opportunity to talk and to clean things up. Alessia allowed her mate the time she needed. Time to think. Time to process. It was hard as hell, but she would do it. It was a long time before anyone spoke. Serana's voice cracked, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Alessia took the rag to them gently.

"I almost killed you…" The sorrow in Serana's voice was like a knife to the heart. "I don't know what I would have done had you… Oh, Gods…"

Knife. Twist. Alessia watched as the love of her life, her beloved, shattered into thousands of tiny little pieces. Helpless to do anything but watch. Screw that. As gently as she was able, Alessia slid her arms around her mate. Serana flinched away from the first touch, but not the second attempt. Alessia settled her mate's head against her chest, letting her listen to the heart beating there. The in and out of her breath. She thrummed, loudly. The sound of it nearly drowning out Serana's weeping. There was another long while of silence, broken only once her mate's tears had slowed.

"You didn't kill me, Love. I'm still very much alive."

Serana's hiss was muffled by Alessia's shirt, but audible enough. "No thanks to your wife. The _vampire_."

"Yes, _my wife_. My _mate_. I don't give a damn what you are beyond that." Alessia growled, tightening her arms around her mate. "Yes, you made a mistake. Yes, _I_ made a mistake. We both exhibit epic levels of stupidity when sex is involved. Can we just… call this a learning experience and move on?"

She knew she'd made a mistake when Serana pulled away and glared at her, red eyes fuming. "Move on? Move on how, exactly? By the Gods! I almost _killed_ you, Alessia! Again! Do you have any idea what that's like for me? How much I hate myself right now?"

"Actually, yes. If I remember correctly, I almost killed you too. Or don't you remember when I went completely mad with bloodlust?" Alessia's temper rose, which made her slightly dizzy.

 _Stop it…_ Wolf growled. Alessia snarled at the beast and shoved it down.

"Which I should point out was _also_ _my fault_!" Serana hissed, fangs extended. "I've done nothing but hurt you since the day we met!"

"I asked for you to turn me, Serana! That was _my_ doing!"

 _Wolf say stop…_

"And I still did it! And I keep doing it! Damn it, I love you and I still keep-"

"Stop blaming yourself for that! I _asked_ you to do it! I'm not letting you starve yourself for some hair brained sense of-"

" _Stop!"_ Wolf's roar in her head came out through Alessia's mouth. It was a howl of pure rage and frustration that brought the shouting argument to a screeching halt. Alessia suddenly wasn't in control of her body anymore. It was a strange sensation, looking through your own eyes and yet… not. Her body trembled as she forced herself to calm down. Wolf's voice spoke through her mouth, rough and growly. " _Not Mate fault. Not Blue Eyes fault. Both idiot. Wolf protect Mate. Wolf care for Mate. Blue Eye not able help herself. We not able help ourself. Be no angry with Wolf. Be no angry with Blue Eyes. Want help Mate. Always just want help."_

Serana's eyes widened in shock. Alessia knew from her mate's expression that her eyes had turned completely black. A rare thing for Wolf to completely take over their consciousness without shifting. Rare, and slightly dangerous. Most of the time. Here, Alessia believed Wolf just wanted the fighting to stop. To help somehow. Having said her piece, Wolf then retreated, allowing Alessia's consciousness to resume control.

Silence. It took a moment for Alessia to remember how to speak without the growl in it. She shook herself, swallowing hard. "S-She doesn't do that often. I guess… we upset her."

More silence.

"I'm sorry I got angry, Love. If you don't want to take from me anymore, I'll understand. And we'll figure something else out. Just… please don't leave." Alessia's heart hurt at the very thought of Serana leaving. "Please."

That struck a nerve judging by Serana's flinch. Had she been thinking of going? Serana's answer came a heartbeat later. Serana pulled her close and held her tightly, but gently. Tenderly. "What made you think I would leave?"

"So the idea hadn't crossed your mind?" It was a challenge. Seeing if Serana would lie to her. Alessia felt like a bitch for doing it, but she had to know.

The silence hurt like hell. "No, it hasn't. Not even once since… ever. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

The breath _whooshed_ out of Alessia. She hadn't even known she'd been holding it. "Thank you."

There was more silence as they both lost themselves to thought. Well, maybe Serana did. Alessia just clung to her mate and tried not to think of anything at all. It hurt too much to think. After a time, Serana sighed and pulled away to look at her. Alessia let her go reluctantly. "This can't happen again. I know you and Wolf want to keep feeding me, so we'll do it the way we did before… everything. No more blood mixed with sex. If I try, you _must_ stop me. Promise me that."

Alessia wanted to argue, but didn't. She'd already said they'd work out a different method for feeding. She didn't like it, but nodded anyway.

Serana shook her head. "Say it, Alessia. I need to hear you say it. Promise me."

"Alright. I promise." At Serana's raised eyebrow, Alessia sighed. "I promise no more blood with sex. I promise to stop you if you try. Satisfied?"

The answer was a slow kiss. Serana's lips felt uncommonly warm, tasting of both blood and tears. It was over far too quickly, but Alessia didn't push. They remained with their foreheads resting against each other for a while longer, simply breathing the same air. Finally, Serana whispered, "Thank you, Love. Thank you for understanding."

Despite herself, Alessia thrummed. It brought a smile to Serana's lips, albeit a sad one. The two set to cleaning up the room. Alessia simply tossed everything into the forge fire, bloody rug and all. A little blood remained on the floor, but that was simple enough to clean up. The stain, though it seemed hardly a visible one, still bothered Serana. Couldn't have that. Alessia dug through a chest in the corner of the room, coming up with an old sabre pelt and laying it on the floor in place of the rug.

Room tidy, or at least back to its usual cluttered self, Alessia reached for the bandage wrapped around her neck. Serana asked a little panicked, "What are you doing?"

"It's itchy." She complained. "I want it off. The wound has probably already scabbed over anyway."

Serana reached for her hands in an attempt to stop her from removing the bandage. "I don't want the girls to see."

"See what? That you bit me? Serana, Love, the girls _know_ you're a vampire. They know you feed from me." Alessia explained.

"But… they'll see." There was the shame again.

Alessia pulled her mate's hands away gently, kissing her fingers and holding them to her heart. "Love, I'm not ashamed of these marks. Neither should you be. Our daughters understand. If you're really worried about them knowing about today, the bandage will only make things more obvious. I promise, they won't even notice the marks."

Serana paused, eyes welling up again, then nodded. Even so, she took the bandage off herself and examined the bite marks. Serana frowned at something. "You're right. They're already scabbed over. But, hold on. Let me clean them up a bit before we go upstairs. I want you to eat and drink something."

"Yes, Dear." That got a smile out of Serana, which was the goal. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Durnehviir

The wall fell. There was a large flash of red light, fire and ash, a resulting _boom_ that shook the very Cairn, then silence. Durnehviir hadn't seen the cause of the explosion, but suspected the attack on the wall had been a ruse. A distraction meant to hold the specters' attention long enough for the sneak attack. He himself had been busy staving off the gargoyles, Valerica striking down any that got through his defenses. Valdhmar and his men, when last he looked, were holding their own with minimal losses. The blast had changed that. What few of the spectral warriors that hadn't dissolved into ectoplasm from the explosion or debris laid strew across the dusty ground of the Cairn.

Vampires slowly and carefully made their way through the wreckage, finishing off any stunned and helpless specters as they went. The cowards. It was all Durnehviir could do to fend off the gargoyles. Providing aid to the specters would only bring about his own downfall. If that happened, who then would stand and guard Valerica? The dragon roared in impudent rage.

"Accursed undead! Cowards! Defilers all!" The voice rose above even Durnehviir's mighty roar. He looked down below. One specter stood, mace held at the ready. Defiant and proud.

"Valdhmar!"

The specter warrior charged the nearest group of vampires. His crushing blows smashed one enemy. Then another. And another. The ghost bellowed, a roar that made the sand and dust beneath his feet vibrate. Durnehviir watched for only a moment more before more gargoyles dove at him. He bit and crushed. Smashed and shattered. It would do no good. Fight bravely as they might, the specter and the dragon had no real chance. Not out in the open at least. Their situation needed to change.

Durnehviir beat his massive wings hard, creating a fierce wind that even the gargoyle's heavy bulk couldn't withstand. It gave him just enough rope. He just hoped he wouldn't be tying a noose with it. The dropped like a stone from the sky, wings folded closely to his body, and aimed himself at the still battling specter. He belched a gout of flame, clearing himself a path. At the last possible moment, he stretched out his wings and snatched Valdhmar out of the fray with his talons. The specter struggled, wailing and shouting in his battle fury. It took a moment, but eventually he realized what had happened.

"You overgrown lizard! What do you believe you are doing?" Valdhmar shouted.

"Saving your hide, Spirit! The battle is lost!" Durnehviir snarled as he ducked a bolt of lightning. "We must retreat to the coliseum! There we will make our final stand!"

"You fool dragon! We will fare no better in the coliseum than we did at the wall!" The spirit cursed loudly as Durnehviir spun out of the way of a diving gargoyle. "Dragon, you must take the women away from here! Take Mistress Valerica and Eveete and go! My men and I will hold them as long as we can!"

Durnehviir bellowed. "Now who is the fool? I can carry you all from here!"

"Durnehviir! Above you!" Valerica's alarmed voice somehow carried to them from over the storm. "Dive! Dive! Dive!"

Too late. Durnehviir had only enough time to turn his big head around to see the monster that killed him. A pale, winged beast soared from overhead. It was a bat-like creature in description, but with a body similar to a human. It dove down on him, a bolt of pure lighting in it's claws. Lightning red as blood. Its jaws were open wide in a shriek of triumph and maniacal glee. Something about it's eyes stood out for some reason. Perhaps it was the depth in them. The horrible blackness. A void of anything even remotely resembling a soul. A twisted, evil and wicked thing.

The bolt speared right into Durnehviir's chest, the shaft long enough to pierce all the way through and then some. It burned like fire, and sent his entire body into spasmodic shock. Flying became impossible. His wings simply wouldn't function. There was no blood. Only the scent of cooked, rotten meat and pain. Durnehviir fell from the storm filled sky, unable to even attempt to control his fall. The coliseum rushed up to meet him, and the last thing he remembered was the look on Valerica's face as he descended. Fear and hatred.


	44. Chapter 44: Heart

Chapter 44: Heart

Alessia

The night had been… a very hard one. When the girls had gotten home, both Alessia and Serana behaved as nothing had happened at all. Pretended. Though they seemed to have patched things over, Alessia could still feel the distance. Still feel the uneasy way Serana avoided her gaze. Her touch. It hurt, but she knew it would take time for the wound to heal. They had their dinner, Alessia's second meal in less than an hour, and read their nightly book. All was normal. But when it came time for bed… Serana hesitated. For a moment Alessia thought she might choose to sleep downstairs in the spare room.

Before Serana could even suggest it, Alessia said, "I will sleep down here. You can have the bed upstairs. If the girls ask about it, I will tell them I was up working all night."

Serana flinched as if the words were a physical slap. She looked near tears again, but said nothing as Alessia went into the basement. It was an odd feeling to be sleeping in the spare room. She hadn't done so since… Since long before she became Harbinger. She'd pass out on the small bed after a long night in her workroom, too weary and tired to climb up two flights of stairs to her own bed. Even more of an oddity, sleeping alone. The bed was comfortable enough, warm enough, just… empty. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, trying to find a position that was acceptable for sleep. After a time, she sighed.

 _Might as well spend the night working anyway. Least that way I won't need to lie to the girls._ She rose and threw the blanket from her. She hadn't even changed out of her day clothes, not wanting to trek upstairs then back down again. Make things more uncomfortable than they already were. Worse.

Standing in her workshop, Alessia realized she hadn't anything to do really. All the repairs to their armor had been made. Their weapons cleaned and prepared. Serana had spent the remainder of the night finishing her potions. Nothing to stitch up. No hammer to raise. No letters to write. Nothing. Perhaps she could… go to the stables. See if Jasa needed a fresh set of horseshoes. A new bridle? A saddle? Hell, Alessia would bathe and braid the mare's mane before she'd let herself sit and think too much about-

"Alessia?" At her mate's voice, Alessia spun on her heels and practically dove out the door. Which meant she almost plowed into Serana, nearly sending them both tumbling to the ground. They stared at each other for a heartbeat, both seeming a bit surprised. Serana spoke first. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." An honest answer. More silence. "Did you… need something?"

"I…" Serana's eyes dropped to the floor. "I couldn't either."

"Oh."

Silence. The house made settling noises. Nighttime bugs chirped outside. For the first time, or at least one of the few times, the two shared an uncomfortable silence. Serana's looked anywhere but at Alessia, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Damn it… Wolf growled at Alessia, furious that she wasn't at least trying to fix things. To help her mate.

 _Apologize,_ Wolf suggested.

 _For what exactly? Just saying "I'm sorry" isn't going to fix this._

Alessia practically felt the eye roll. _Not know until try. Say sorry. Now._

 _Since when have you been so bossy?_

 _Since you hurt Mate._

 _Since_ I _hurt her? Need I remind you that_ you _had a role in that clusterfuck as well?_

 _Not Wolf fault. Blue Eyes fault._

 _I beg to differ._

Wolf growled angrily _, Wolf not beg. Wolf not stinky_ dog _!_

Now Alessia was rolling her eyes. _It's a figure of speech. You know that one._

 _Wolf not speak. Blue Eyes speak. Blue Eyes apologize now. Make Mate happy. Bed Mate again. Make happy again. Now._

 _It's not that simple._

 _Why? Blue Eyes love Mate. Why not simple? Make simple. Make simple now._

"Alessia?" Alessia shook herself out of her own head. Serana was standing there with concerned eyes, making Alessia think that maybe her mate had been calling to her for a while now. "Alessia, what is it? You're eyes got a little hazy."

Without warning, Serana's cool hand touched Alessia's forehead, then her cheeks. She was checking for fever. Though she in no way wanted her mate to stop touching her, Alessia shook her head. "It's alright. Just got lost in my head for a moment there."

"That was longer than a moment." Serana paused, thinking. "No fever. Maybe your blood sugar is still too low. I'll go get you-"

When Serana pulled away, Alessia's hand snapped out and snatched her wrist. She hadn't even meant to do it. It was just… "I'm alright. I swear. Just don't… don't leave yet."

Serana didn't pull away. Didn't move an inch. She just stood there, face downcast and unable to rise. It hurt so much to see her that way. Alessia wanted nothing more than to take that hurt away. Take the shame away. Burn it. Smash it. Tear it apart and bury it. Her own guilt ate away at Alessia. She'd made a dumb mistake. A stupid, foolish, _selfish_ mistake. She should have never pushed Serana to keep feeding from her. Never made it a request at all. It felt so good for them both, but it was dangerous too.

Alessia cursed herself. Wolf was right. She'd put Serana in a situation that put her at serious risk. Put them _both_ at risk. Serana hadn't needed the blood. Hadn't needed to feed. But she'd pushed her into it anyway. Let the blood lust have sway over them both. Gods… Was it really worth it? One dead and the other… Broken. Shattered. A fate far worse than death, in her opinion. And all for the sake of her own… what? Pride? Dominance? Enjoyment? Selfish. Selfish and short sighted. But mostly… just plain selfish.

The words caught in her throat, but Alessia forced them out. "I'm sorry."

Serana tensed visibly, but moved no more than that.

"I'm sorry I let things get out of hand." Alessia continued. "I'm sorry I wasn't being responsible. I never should have pushed you."

At that, Serana turned on her. "If I recall, I didn't exactly put up much of a fight. I'm the one who lost control. I-"

"Did what I asked." Alessia said. "Again."

Serana hissed softly. "That's not what happened. You can't turn this one around on yourself."

"This one _is_ on me, Serana. I asked you to feed from me, even though you said you didn't need it. I put you in a situation where it was easy for you to lose control." Now it was Alessia's turn to avert her gaze. "I played on your blood lust. Taunted you when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

There was a long moment of silence, then Serana sighed. "What a pair we make. Looks like we both got too overconfident with each other's boundaries."

"Yeah. Looks like."

Another sigh. "Alright then. We'll just agree we're both fools and… move on."

"Didn't I say that before?" The words were meant as a gentle attempt at humor. Alessia risked a glance at Serana to see if she'd taken it as such. She had, though the small smile was a brief one.

Serana twisted out of her grip, taking Alessia's hand in her own slender one. She tugged gently, a hopeful request. "Will you come back to bed now?"

The question, the uncertainty in it, made Alessia's heart break all over again. It was hard to speak, but she managed. "Are you sure?"

Serana nodded. "That's why I originally came down here. To ask you to come back to bed. To _our_ bed."

"Alright."

Sleep did not come easy. Neither did comfort. Though there was still some distance between them, it was far less a canyon and more of a crack. But a crack that would mend itself in time. No part of their bodies touched, none save that same hand. Alessia was unwilling to let go. And apparently, neither was Serana. Exhaustion finally took them both. Alessia dreamed of horrible things. Terrible things. She sneered at them. Laughed at them. What horrors could touch her now after the kind of day she'd had? When morning came, they awoke in the exact same position they'd been in, still holding hands.

Alessia didn't push. Didn't attempt anything more than a gentle brush of her lips on those long, cool fingers intertwined with her own. Serana gave her a grateful smile, and they began their last day before their march to Solitude.

Serana

While that night and morning had been a struggle, the day was a good one. As they'd planned, Alessia and Serana kept the girls home from their lessons. Thankfully, neither Lucia or Sofie noticed the cautious steps she and her mate were taking to _not_ appear as though they were being cautious with every move they made. It was painful and heartbreaking. But, even though they were still somewhat distant, Alessia always seemed able to keep them apart and yet remain touching. No more than a brush of the fingertips while reaching for a spoon or a book. It was her way of saying they were alright. That she wasn't going anywhere.

Serana wanted so badly to return the gesture, but couldn't. Every time she tried, something in the back of her mind started screaming. The image of all that blood pooling around Alessia's head. That sated and loving look falling into confusion when she realized something was wrong. Alessia had had no idea how close she'd come to dying. The hesitation would fade in time. It had to. She hoped it would.

They went for a long walk, going so far as to take a stroll down to the newly arrived Khajiit caravan. Lucia practically vibrated with excitement, and in turn, Sofie did too. It was Serana's first time in the nomadic cat people's market. It was… amazing. All the foreign objects a treat for the senses. Serana spent a fair amount of time peeking through the herbs and spices. The young female Khajiit eagerly tugged her from table to table, going on and on in her lilted speech about each new ingredient.

Serana eyed the Khajiit out of the corner of her eye. She'd seen the feline race before, but none quite so up close. The female was dark. Fur black as night with beautiful lines of slightly lighter fur streaking down her body. Much like a tiger's stripes. Kind, light gray eyes with streaks of blue.

Without warning, there was a furious hissing yowl from just the other side of the tent. A very large male Khajiit, an exact copy of the young female just… bigger, literally pounced over the wares and dove at her. The young female yelped and nimbly ducked out of the male's path. Eyes wide, Serana backpedaled until she struck something solid. The main post holding up the large tent. With a roar very much like a great lion, the male slashed out at her with claws extended. She ducked. Claws raked across the pole where her face had just been, leaving deep gouges in the wood.

Serana rolled, coming to her feet ready to dodge again. It wasn't fast enough. The male's massive bulk slammed into her, sending them both sprawling into the dust and dirt just outside the tent. The large cat hissed and yowled, teeth biting and claws scratching. It was all Serana could do to keep the male from sinking his teeth into her.

There was another roar, one Serana recognized all too well. Alessia plowed into the Khajiit full force, taking him with her as she rolled. Once her back hit the ground, Alessia planted her foot on the male's body and shoved with all the power of her legs, back and shoulders. The male soared through the air, making one hell of a racket when he crashed into a nearby wagon.

Alessia was up and between Serana and the male Khajiit, body ridged and snarling loudly. The male groaned and tried to rise, but could only manage to pull himself to his knees. He glared past Alessia, hate filled eyes locked onto Serana. She felt that gaze down to her bones. At a vicious growl from Alessia, the male's eyes left her, focusing on a very angry werewolf.

"What is happening here?" Another hissing voice called. Another male Khajiit shoved his way through the crowd, the girls hot on his tail. They rushed over to Serana immediately, fussing over her for a moment before turning their attention back to the confrontation. The new male took one look at the situation, and was wise enough not to stand between Alessia and the attacking male.

"Alessia, what goes on here?" The new male asked.

Through clenched teeth, Alessia answered. "This Khajiit was attempting to maul my wife, Ri'saad. I made him stop."

Their attacker growled. Alessia's hackles rose.

The new male looked to the other Khajiit. "Bhiser? Why have you done this?"

Their attacker, Bhisir, staggered to his feet. He spoke in a hissing voice in a language Serana didn't understand. There was a lot of angry yowling on his part, lots of hand gestures, then he pointed to Serana and snarled at her. Fangs and all. Alessia apparently didn't like that. Her answering snarl made the bystanders take a solid step back.

The new male listened to Bhisir without speaking. When the darker male was done, he turned to Alessia with a frown on his cat-like face. "I am sorry, my friend. It seems Bhisir will not do business with you or your family. He asks that you stay out of his shop."

"And his reason for attacking my wife? Frightening my daughters?" Alessia's words were like a lash. Sharp and dangerous.

Ri'saad shook his head. "You're wife is a vampire, yes?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Bhisir does not like vampires. I am sure you remember why, and can understand his caution."

Alessia's shoulders tensed. "I do, and I am sorry for his loss. But his loss does not give him leave to wrongly assault _my_ wife."

"You near cub! You try eat cub!" Bhisir yowled, his fur standing on end.

Alessia turned her head slightly, looking back at Serana. It was a question, but not one that said she actually thought Serana had in any way threatened the male's child. "I was looking at the herbs on display. The young female was helping me identify some I've never seen before."

"You eat my cub! I not allow!" The furious Khajiit took a step towards the females. Alessia snarled, and the stopped.

"Ri'saad, it is out of respect for you and your people that I haven't already killed this male for the insult he has dealt me and mine." Alessia said. There was ice in her tone. A promise of violence. "The attack on my wife was unprovoked. Unjustified. He has drawn blood, Ri'saad. I have no desire to kill him, but if he doesn't back off now… I _will_ do so."

 _Blood?_ Serana looked down at herself. There was indeed blood, though not a whole lot of it. Hardly a scratch really. But from the way Ri'saad flinched, his eyes looking at Serana's injury much more closely, drawing blood unjustly must have been a big deal. Something serious.

There was a long pause in which no one moved. Even Bhisir's yowling snarl ceased. Alessia remained perfectly still, perfectly ready, with her hand resting on Dii Lokal's hilt. Serana slowly pushed the girls behind her, protecting them as best she could. Should Ri'saad choose to do nothing, her first concern was to get Lucia and Sofie out of harm's way. After that, she'd help Alessia.

Thankfully, it wouldn't come to that. Ri'saad spoke softly to Bhisir. The words were most certainly _not_ what the male wanted to hear. He argued, growled, hissed and spat, but eventually relented. As the tension in the male's body lessened, Alessia's tension did as well. Slowly the bystanders drifted off, as did Bhisir. Ri'saad remained, either making sure no one else was going to start something, or in hopes of speaking with Alessia. She didn't give him the chance.

"Let's go." Alessia said, her eyes still scanning for any possible sources of danger.

They followed. Alessia led them out of the Khajiit market and up the road to Whiterun's main gate. The girls remained silent, holding hands as they clamored to keep up with their mama's pace. Even Serana was having difficulty. Alessia said nothing. Just uttered a continuous low grumbling growl. It was… unsettling. Though Alessia had every right to be angry, her actions seemed a bit over the top at the moment. It was unlike her to behave so surly, especially around the girls. Sure she was keyed up, but… No, something more must be happening.

Serana stopped, making sure Alessia heard her solid boot step on the stone. Alessia stopped to glare at her. The girls stopped too, stealing a glance back at Serana as well. They looked worried. Lucia less so. She'd seen Wolf's influences before, knew and understood what was happening. Her hand held tightly to her younger sister's. Sofie just looked frightened and confused. They'd stopped just a few steps away from the main gate. Serana motioned towards it, her eyes not leaving Alessia's.

"Girls. Go on ahead. I need to speak with your mama for a moment." Serana said.

After a few heartbeats, Alessia broke eye contact. She sighed and looked to the girls, her eyes softening considerably. "You heard your mother, girls. Go on. We'll catch up in a little while."

When the girls were gone, Serana closed the distance between the two. The conversation they were about to have was probably one best not overheard. "Are you alright?"

Alessia nodded instantly, but said nothing.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Nothing again. It was obvious Alessia _would_ tell Serana why the male attacked, but wouldn't enjoy doing so at all. So to save her mate the pain it would cause her, Serana tried to piece together what she'd learned. Bhisir had attacked her outright. He'd apparently done so because she was a vampire and she'd been standing near his daughter. Both Ri'saad and Alessia mentioned that Bhisir had suffered some loss recently. A loss that had something to do with vampires. Serana did the math, and understood why Alessia was reluctant to explain anything. Especially after what had happened yesterday.

"I seem to remember you saying that before you joined the Dawnguard, Lucia had been kidnapped by some vampires. From a Khajiit caravan. Was it from _this_ caravan?" Serana asked.

Alessia nodded.

"I see." Serana did. She hated it, but understood. "The vampires killed someone close to Bhisir and his daughter, didn't they?"

"His mate. Ji'arra's mother." Alessia sighed, running her hands through her hair. Dust and dirt fell out of the locks. "That's his daughter's name. Ji'aara. His mate's name was Ma'vari."

"Oh." More silence. "Will you tell me why you're so angry?"

"I'm not angry." Alessia snapped instantly.

"Love, you scared the girls. That's not like you."

Alessia took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly. "I am _not_ angry. I'm upset."

"Alright, you're not angry. Why are you 'upset' then?"

"Because, I'm an idiot."

Serana blink. _Well that was unexpected…_

"Care to share with the class?" Serana asked, going for levity. It earned her another glare, but one not quite so heated. "Alessia, Love, I understand _why_ you're upset. I'm upset too, believe me. What I don't understand is why you're taking this out on yourself."

"I should have known better. I didn't think."

"Should have known what? Didn't think about-" Serana stopped, the problem staring her right in the face. "Oh."

Alessia looked as if someone had just kicked her in the gut. Serana felt the same way. Vampires had attacked and killed a number of Khajiit in Ri'saad's merchant caravan. _Vampires_. And Alessia had brought her _vampire_ wife into the caravan. Of course the family members of those murdered would have issue with that. Bhisir actually _had_ a reason to hate Serana, though she personally hadn't killed his mate. Alessia was furious with herself for not seeing the problem sooner, and taking action to avoid a confrontation. Serana sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. And very, _very_ sad. Seeing the struggle of emotion, Alessia reached for her hand. An offer of what little comfort she could provide.

Before Serana could take it, a small voice said very quietly, "Madam."

The two females turned to see Ji'aara standing not five feet away from them. Behind the small Khajiit stood her father, sullen and depressed. Alessia instantly pushed Serana behind her, her hand reaching for Dii Lokal. Bhisir shrunk visibly, trying to appear small and unimposing. Ji'aara stood her ground, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Be still, Harbinger. My father and I have not come to fight. We come to make amends." The young female turned and glared at her father. "Have we not, Father?"

The male said something in his native tongue. It didn't seem pleasant. His daughter hissed something back, yowling angrily. The male sighed and bowed to Alessia. "Bhisir apologize for offense."

Alessia glared. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You attacked my wife. Amends need be made with her."

Ji'aara translated, which Bhisir growled in response. Alessia answered with a growl of her own. Serana rolled her eyes and stepped forward. It took the posturing pair by surprise. Though Alessia's beast obviously didn't like it, she didn't openly protest. Bhisir remained bowed, though his tail twitched like an agitated cats'. To their further astonishment, Serana knelt to be eye level with the Khajiit.

"I understand why you did what you did." She stated, listening as the young female translated. "Just recently, I nearly lost my mate. It… almost broke me. I still feel it's echo. I can't even begin to imagine what might have become of me had I lost her."

Serana paused, waiting for Ji'aara to catch up in her translation. Bhisir's eyes shifted back and forth between his daughter and Serana, the anger in them lessening. She felt Alessia gaze on her back, but paid her mate no attention. Not yet.

"I am… truly sorry for your loss, Bhisir. And for yours as well, Ji'aara." Her gaze shifted to the young female for a moment, seeing the sad smile there, then turning her attention back to the father. "That said, I will not let you take your retribution out on me, my wife, or my daughters. For that, you must find your own way. But what I can give you is the promise that my wife and I are working to insure that your tragedy does _not_ happen again."

There was along bout of silence after Ji'aara finished her translation. Bhisir, his storm gray eyes locked onto Serana's, remained motionless. Save for the twitch of his tail. Once. Twice. Then he bowed fully, dropping to his knees and planting both fists into the ground. He spoke in his native tongue, and his daughter listened intently. When he finished, Ji'aara spoke.

"My fathers says you are not like others of your kind. He thanks you for your forgiveness, for your compassion, and your..." The young Khajiit paused, spoke something to her father, then continued. "I am sorry. The word does not translate well. The closest meaning is 'heart'."

As if to clarity, Bhisir said, "Vampire who took mate… have no heart."

The girls were waiting for them just beyond the gate. Neither had spoken a word to each other after Bhisir and Ji'aara bid them farewell. The young Khajiit had even offered Serana a gift, both a thank you and an apology. From the scent of the wrapped package, the gift was a very large bundle of the same spices she'd been interested in. A kind gesture from the young Khajiit. Alessia sniffed at the package once, sneezed repeatedly and violently, then wanted little to do with it. It made Serana want to laugh and poke fun at her mate. Though they were still… estranged seemed too strong a word. Though they were perhaps not estranged, they were still not speaking… But that wasn't quite right either.

Serana sighed. After learning what had happened to Bhisir's mate… How could she squander what she had with Alessia? Where was the justification in it? Yes, they'd made a mistake. They'd both admitted it. Acknowledge the fact and made steps to amend that mistake. Wallowing in their guilt and self loathing wasn't going to help anything. Allowing _Alessia_ to keep punishing herself wasn't going to help either.

Though she still felt afraid, though she still felt the guilt, Serana took Alessia's hand. Her mate turned immediately, surprised. Those blue eyes locked on Serana's as she brought their intertwined fingers to her lips and kissed each and every one of her mate's fingers. All the while never breaking eye contact. Then she whispered against Alessia wedding band, "Dii Lokal. My Love."

Alessia didn't speak, though it was obvious she was trying. There were no tears, though her eyes welled. She swallowed. Swallowed again. "Zinaalkiim. My Honored Wife."

Serana did cry. All that pent up emotion just had to come out somewhere. She smiled, a genuine smile that spread to her mate. "We're going to be alright, you know. Just another bump in the road."

"Can we go cross country then? This is one hell of a bumpy road."

They both laughed. It felt really, really damned good.

Alessia

Alessia apologized to the girls for frightening them. It was a hard thing to do, but they immediately forgave her. Lucia got up from her seat and came over to hug her. That was when Alessia really noticed how much taller the young woman had gotten in the past few months. She stood nearly to her shoulders. Sofie followed an instant behind, snuggling up under Lucia's arm and burying her face into Alessia's belly. She felt more than saw Serana's smile, both joy and pride in it.

The rest of the evening was far less exciting. They remained at home for a time, then went into the Market District for a short while. When night fell, they visited the Bannered Mare for supper. Ysolda came over to greet them once she saw them enter.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers." The red headed woman winked at the girls, then raised her eyes to Alessia and Serana. "And their mothers too."

That made the girls giggle, and the adults chuckle. The tavern wasn't at all its usual busy self. But it was still early yet. The regulars were there, already half in their cups or leaping around to the bard's flute in a somewhat drunken dance. It was a happy melody, which was exactly what the family needed the night before their parents went to war.

"So, what will you be having? Alessia, I got a new batch of ale in if your interested?" Then Ysolda grinned at Serana. "And a few fresh apple pastries hot out of the oven?"

"Sounds good, Ysolda. We'll all be eating." Alessia said.

"Family dinner, yes? Just pick a table and I'll be right over."

They selected a table in the rear of the tavern, far enough away from the center fire pit and bar to avoid the drinking revelers yet close enough to enjoy the music. Ysolda returned with a platter of the promised pastries, and two pitchers. One pitcher of water and one of ale. They made their dinner selections and Ysolda hurried off. The girls were allowed only one pastry each, since Alessia didn't want them to spoil their supper. Serana, however, ate as many as she chose, much to the consternation of the girls. After a little while, the girls danced together. The bard picked up the pace and the girls simply kept on going. The patrons clapped and stomp a beat while others joined in. Soon enough the whole tavern was involved somehow.

All save for Alessia and Serana. The two were content to stand on the sidelines and watch their girls dance away, giggling and spinning up a storm. Alessia chuckled to herself when one of the younger men of the town, Sid she thought his name was, bowed low to Sofie and asked her to dance. The young man couldn't have been more courtly and respectful. The chuckle was for Sofie's immediate blush. The chuckle turned into a low, involuntary growl when Sofie actually accepted. Alessia just about snarled when the young man took her hand and started leading her around the room in a fast step dance.

Serana, standing just a little ahead of her, unexpectedly stepped back and leaned into Alessia. It wasn't an attempt to hold her back, at least not a forcible one, but a distraction. Alessia tensed a little. That was the most Serana had been in physical contact with her since their little… dalliance. When her mate didn't immediately remove herself, but in fact seemed to settle against her, Alessia cautiously wrapped her arms around Serana's belly. The body against her relaxed.

Alessia held her mate tightly, grateful. It hadn't even been a day that they'd been distant, but even that short a time felt like years apart. They weren't back to the way they were before, and would probably not be for some time, but it was a step in the right direction. One step at a time.

Their time in the Bannered Mare was a memorable one. They stayed far later than they'd intended, but neither Alessia or Serana really regretted it. Lucia and Sofie however, could hardly keep their eyes open on the way home. Eventually Alessia picked up Sofie and carried her down the road while Serana steered Lucia's staggering steps. They skipped the normal routine for bedtime since the two girls were practically asleep on their feet. Once they were tucked into their beds and kissed goodnight, the two went upstairs to their own bed.

Though their relationship was well on the mend, neither one felt up to anything more intimate than a single heartfelt kiss then lying close to one another while waiting for sleep to take them. Morning would come soon enough, and with the dawn came their march. Alessia buried her nose into Serana's hair, listening to her mate's breathing. The scent of their bonding was still strong, still alive. It was soothing, as it always was. She fell into a dreamless sleep wondering if it was possible to love Serana any more than she already did.

* * *

Alessia awoke with a start. The dream had been a bad one. Biting chains and the cruel lash. It took a moment to remember that Mahrik was dead. His Sons were dead. The pit of corpses no more. The victims laid to rest. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out repeatedly. A familiar ritual to calm herself down. Her heartbeat slowed gradually. Her hands rubbed at the scars around her wrists, a reminder that her shackles had been broken. Nothing of them remained. Nothing of Mahrik remained. Only the scars. Only the memories. Nothing more.

When Alessia opened her eyes again, she was back in her bedroom. The dark shapes of her belongings standing out against the much darker shadows of deep night. All was as it should be. Her hand touched the empty bed at her side. Alessia blinked at the space. Empty? She touched the slight indent in the mattress, finding it only slightly warmer than the room. The pillow too. The blanket had been gently tossed to the side.

"Serana?" Alessia called softly into the dark. No answer.

Upon further investigation, Alessia noticed that a pair of her pants were missing along with a pair of Serana's lighter boots. Curious, Alessia grabbed another pair of pants and her own boots and set off to find her mate. The house was quiet. The three other occupants sleeping soundly. The downstairs living area and kitchen were empty, as was their workshops in the basement. Where would Serana have gone in the middle of the night?

With no other alternative, Alessia decided to follow her nose. The house, of course, smelt of the girls, Lydia, Serana and herself, and all sorts of other homey things. The most recent scent of her mate led outside. Odd. Alessia followed it onto the front stoop. The night was cool, with a light breeze licking at the streetlight torches. The Whiterun guards were visible at their posts all along the street, as well was the main gate and wall. Alessia sniffed, picking up on Serana's scent. It led around the house to the back garden, where they had had their dinner date two nights before. It was empty.

The wind picked up, rustling the leaves of the nearby tree. Some of the small paper lanterns still hung there, clinging to the branches despite the breeze. Her nose picked up on another whiff of their bonded scent. She followed it down the wall a ways. A fair distance for a simple stroll. On the other side of the wall was a severe drop down a steep cliff. Though she wasn't afraid of heights, Alessia kept her gaze firmly locked on a figure further ahead. Serana stood leaning against the wall and looking out over the Whiterun Hold plains. The gentle wind played with her hair, picking it up and tossing it over her shoulders. Relief flooded over Alessia. For a moment she'd been afraid that Serana had… left. Decided against the "us" they had made.

Serana must have heard her coming. She turned her head, seeming a bit surprise to see Alessia. Before the surprise there had been… conflict in her eyes. Deep thought. Alessia suddenly felt as though she'd interrupted something important.

"Love, what are you doing out here?" Alessia asked, joining her mate at the wall.

Serana didn't answer right away, which made her nervous. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk and maybe… think on a few things. Clear my head somewhat."

"Oh." Alessia had been right. She _had_ interrupted something. "Would you prefer I go? I don't mind if you want to-"

"Don't be an idiot." Serana snatched Alessia's hand in her own before she'd even taken one step. "I said I wanted to think, not be alone."

"Alright."

The two stood looking out over the plains for a long time. Alessia remained quiet, allowing for her mate to think in peace, but also providing her silent support. Serana continued to hold her hand, which was nice. The moon and stars overhead shone brightly against the night's sky. Had they no torches, Alessia imagined it would still be fairly bright. It was a beautiful night.

Alessia recalled a memory from when she was young, an orphan in the Imperial City, when she'd tried to count the stars. It had taken her well into the morning hours. By then, she'd lost count dozens of times, and could never keep track of which star she'd already counted. At that time, she hadn't known they moved or that some of them were actually other planets. That knowledge had come much later in life after she'd been taken in by her Master. She remembered how frustrated she'd been after waking up that morning. Frustrated and determined to try again the next night. It had ended the same way. Her losing count and track of the stars, falling asleep eventually, only to wake up and vow to repeat the process the next night. A rare fond memory from her childhood, and one she should share with Lucia and Sofie one day. Perhaps she could purchase a te… tele… Ah, what was that thing called? Something… scope. Telescope?

As Alessia's mind traveled back in time, Serana's word pulled her violently back into the present. "I want to be human again."

Alessia blinked. It took a few moments for the words to register. They bounced helplessly around inside her head. She knew the words made some sort of grammatical sense, but her brain just could fathom what they meant for a second. When at last she heard and comprehended, Alessia's wide eyes stared at Serana. "You… You want to be cured?"

"After we deal with my father. After we settle things with my family and the vampires, yes." Serana said, eyes still looking into the distance. "I want the cure. I want to be human."

Alessia turned and faced her fully. "Serana, do you understand what that would mean for you? You will lose your immortality. You will age. Are you willing to accept that?"

"Yes."

"And what about what you said? About what you had to go through to get it; the degrading ceremony to obtain the gift. That will have been for nothing if you go through with the cure."

Now Serana blinked. She turned to face Alessia, her eyes determined. "I said I wouldn't give it up. The power, the gift. Not for anyone or anything. I remember."

"Serana… If you're doing this because of what happened…" Alessia's heart broke at the look Serana gave her. The hurt in it. The regret. "Love, this is who you are. Don't feel pressured into changing who you are. Not for my sake."

Serana was quiet for a long moment, simply looking into Alessia's eyes. Slowly, Serana leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. It was a passionate kiss, full of desire and longing. Alessia returned it without hesitation. Without reservation. When it was done, they remained close, foreheads touching.

"You're not pressuring me into anything, Love. And it wouldn't be just for you. _I_ want this." Serana whispered, her voice strong and sure. No hint of doubt. "I want a moral life with you. A normal life. I want… afternoon picnics in the sun outside our home where I don't have to glare out from under a hooded cloak to watch our children play. I want to go into the market to select our dinner without hateful or fearful eyes watching my every move. I want to be able to make love to you without restraint. Without having to worrying that I might wake afterward to find you bleeding out in my arms. I want to _live_ with you. With our children. _That's_ what I want."

"You will die, Serana." The words hurt to say. "Like me, you will die."

Serana chuffed, a sad sort of sound. "Forgive me for saying this but… I hope I die before you do. Because I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it. Not even for a little while."

"And the power?"

"Molag Bal can have it back. I don't want it anymore." Serana huffed.

They remained quiet for a time simply enjoying the touch of the other, breathing the same air. Alessia thought furiously on everything Serana had said. Human. Her Serana… human. That was… The idea simply boggled the mind. Honestly it wasn't the first time they'd breached the subject, but never before had they actually considered… Never had Serana actually… Did Alessia have a right to deny her mate this? Did she want Serana to be human? It wasn't an idea she'd actually given much thought. She'd always just assumed Serana _wanted_ to remain an immortal. A vampire.

Serana had spoken true. Their life would be… normal. Or as normal as was "normal" for them. It would be Alessia's lycanthropy keeping things interesting. The lycanthropy, being the Dragonborn, the Harbinger… It would be easier, for sure. But that would mean Serana would be giving up what she was. She'd said she wanted to, but still… Alessia had to be sure.

"Serana…" Alessia held both her mate's hands in her own, "Be sure of it. Once you go through with this, it can't be undone. The cure involves a ceremony as well. It will keep you from contracting sanguinare vampiris ever again. You will be totally immune for good. Be certain."

Serana squeezed their joined hands gently. "I am."

They just looked at each other for a few heartbeats, Alessia testing her mate's resolve. Serana didn't budge. Not an inch. After a long, calming breath, Alessia nodded. "Alright then. After we're through at Castle Volkihar, I'll take you to Morthal and we'll talk with Falion. He'll help us."

Serana held Alessia's hands up to her lips, kissing each finger one by one. "Thank you, Love. I should have spoken to you about this sooner."

"How long have you been thinking on this?"

"On and off since we married." Serana shrugged. "The accident the other night just… put everything into perspective. Solidified my decision."

"Things will be different, but I-"

A strange scent reached Alessia's nose. It was familiar, yet something unknown. It was… cold. Dry. Mixed with something that brought to mind mountain stone and earth. Rock. Serana noticed the sudden tension and waited silently. Alessia's eyes scanned the dark horizon, facing into the wind. Nothing but the sky, the stars, the moon, the darkness… And something else. Something up high. High enough to be level with, if not, higher than, the walls of Whiterun. Flying things too small to be dragons, which was her first thought. Plus, Paarthurnax would have waited until morning to come to greet her. Doing a flyover at night made people wary and nervous.

Alessia glared at the flying figures, eyes straining to make out the shape. When she did, her heart sank into her stomach. "Oh, Gods…"

Serana caught sight of the creatures too. "Are those-"

"Holy shit! Get down!" Alessia dove onto Serana, shielding her with her own body as something shattered on the wall not a dozen paces away from them and fire exploded on the wall. Once they hit the ground, Alessia rolled, taking Serana with her. Another explosion hit the wall where they had been standing. Then a third. They were up and running, fire licking at their heels. Alessia started shouting at the top of her lungs, "We're under attack! Sound the alarm! Gargoyles incoming fast! We're under attack!"

The guards on duty all started shouting. Horns blew, then all hell broke loose in Whiterun.


	45. Chapter 45: Fire in the Sky

Chapter 45: Fire in the Sky

Alessia

"Lydia!" Alessia shouted as she and Serana burst into Breezehome. "Whiterun is under attack! Get the girls!"

Not a surprise the housecarl was already fully armored and downstairs. She immediately turned to obey the order. It wouldn't have mattered. Both Lucia and Sofie stood in the doorway of their room, both looking frightened. Sofie clung to her older sister, who held in her hand the small sword Alessia had given her for her birthday a few years ago. "Mama?"

"Girls, stay with Lydia. Don't go outside. Serana." Her mate followed her downstairs into the armory. It took only a matter of moment to get Serana into her armor, so they focused on that first. When Serana reached for the dragon scale armor, Alessia shook her head. "No time. I'll make due with the leather. Go to the girls."

There was a loud boom from nearby overhead, shaking the very stone beneath their feet. Serana cursed, "What the hell are those?"

"Some form of fire pot, I think. That's what shattered on the wall earlier." Alessia said, fastening a strap on the armor.

She nodded to Serana. "Go on. I'll be right up."

Serana paused, striding over and stealing a kiss before running up the stairs two at a time. Alessia followed less than a minute after, Gelebor's bow in hand and Dii Lokal on her hip. The girls were dressed in something far more appropriate for what they were about to do; shirt, pants, and boots. Their long hair had been tied back and away from their faces. Lucia had donned her sword belt. Sofie was slinging her small quiver of arrows over her shoulder and held her child sized bow in her hand. Pride shot through Alessia at the sight. The girls were scared, she could see their little hands shaking, but they were also fighters. Hopefully, they wouldn't need to employ what they'd learned to defend themselves. Not tonight.

Serana approached and spoke softly. "Do you think they know we have the weapon?"

"It's the only thing I can think of that would justify this attack. As fierce as it is, the vampires will have no chance of sacking the city once-" A long and loud horn blew in the distance, from the directions of Dragonsreach. It shook the dust from the rafters.

A little startled, Serana looked up and all around. "What was that?"

"The Horn of Paarthurnax. Balgruuf just called for aid from the dragons. They'll be here within the hour, depending on how bad the storms are at the Mouth of the World."

"And the bow?" Serana's eyes went to the weapon in Alessia's hand. "Why don't you have it with you?"

"It's safer if I don't carry it. Even if they figure out which house is ours, they won't be able to get to the bow."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Suffice to say… I found a better hiding spot than the bottom of the ocean."

Before Serana could ask anything else, Lydia called, "We are ready, my Thane. What is the plan?"

"Right." Alessia went to the girls and knelt, speaking to them softly. "We're going to make a run for the keep. Your mother and I need to meet with the jarl and join in the defense. I want you two to stay close to each other until we get there. Sofie hold on to your sister's sword belt and don't let go. Lucia, should we be attacked, I want you to lead your sister somewhere and hide. You know all the best hiding places. Do not come out for anyone other than a Whiterun guard you recognize by name and face, or one of us. Understood?"

"Yes, Mama." Both girls nodded.

Alessia stood and looked to the other adults. "Lydia, I want you out front leading the way and stopping anything that rushes us. Serana you follow after Lydia. Focus on the skies. If any gargoyles come swooping down at us, your magic is really the only thing that can hurt them. I'll bring up the rear and watch our backs. Girls, follow your mother. I'll be right behind you."

The streets were chaos. Fires raged at every turn. Townsfolk ran about trying to stop the fires from spreading. Numerous little conflicts were happening, guardsmen in desperate battle against either the imposing stone creatures, or small groups of dark hooded individuals. Vampires no doubt. Nothing challenged them as they passed through the Plains District, but that changed when they reached the Market District. One of the girls cried out, Sofie Alessia thought, then something huge and heavy slammed into Lydia.

The gargoyle hadn't made a single sound as it fell from the sky. Had Sofie not spotted it, the housecarl might not have gotten her shield up in time. The big brute shrieked and raised its thick arms up to crush the woman pinned beneath it. Serana hit it square in the chest with a solid blast of cold magic. The blow staggered the beast but it didn't release Lydia. While the two were busy with the gargoyle, two hooded vampires came up behind Alessia. The first took an arrow to the neck, falling and dying right away. The second got in close before she could loose another shot or even draw Dii Lokal. He was fast.

Alessia dropped the bow and rotated her body to dodge the dagger. It missed. She rolled again to dodge the second strike. That caught her across the ribcage, but just barely. The third strike she caught on her forearms, the tip of the blade angled at her throat. It then became a battle of strength and will. The vampire's supernatural strength pitted against Alessia's own. The vampire bared his teeth in a fierce smile, then struck with another weapon in his other hand. The firelight gleamed off more steel. It was a shiv of some kind, more of a thick needle rather than a knife, and maybe four inches long. Less used for slashing and more for a quick piercing thrust. More than capable of getting the deadly job done.

She twisted a little, which turned the ensuing mortal stab into only an extremely painful one. It hit bone, glancing off her ribcage rather than piercing into a lung. And it wasn't steel. It was silver. Alessia howled as the poisonous metal burned her flesh. When the vampire came again with the shiv, she pushed away from it instinctively. It did little good. The silver stabbed into her arm, blood sizzling. Wolf roared and slapped the shiv away fiercely. When the dagger came, she caught the blow and twisted her whole body, forcing the vampire up and over Alessia's shoulder and into the ground. The dagger, now in Alessia's possession, came down on him. He screamed as she buried the sharp edge to the hilt in his chest.

Alessia's vision blurred as she fell to a knee. The poison in her blood burned, but her life was in no danger this time. Serana's Silver Poisoning Potion was already coursing through her veins, and had been ever since their last encounter with silver wielding vampires in Volkihar Castle. It would hurt like a son of a bitch, but it would pass in a few moments. Kneeling on the ground, vision hazy, Alessia didn't see the third vampire until it was already bearing down on her. It, or rather _she_ , shouted her triumph as she brought down the business end of her war axe to chop off Alessia's head.

Before the blow connected, there was a solid _thwap_ and the vampire stumbled. She dropped the axe and literally twisted herself into a bow to reach something at her back. As she turned, Alessia saw the red fletchings of an arrow sticking out from the female's lower back. There was another shout, only this one familiar. The female vampire jerked from a blow, then just stood there staring at something Alessia couldn't see from her position. Then she noticed the tip of a sword protruding from the vampire's back. After a long moment where both Alessia and the vampire simply looked on in astonishment, Lucia jerked her little sword from the dying vampire's body. As she fell, Alessia could see Sofie standing only a few dozen steps away, her bow still held up in a firing position. There was another arrow with red fletchings notched and ready.

Alessia blinked at her daughters as they ran over. "Mama, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be alright in a second." She wheezed through the pain. Her eyes narrowed at the girls. "Didn't I tell you to go _hide_? This is not hiding."

"We did, but that vampire was going to chop your head off." Lucia said, her sword pointed to the dead female.

Sofie looked a little glum. "I was aiming for her neck. Missed."

Even though it hurt, Alessia chuckled. "That's alright, Little One. The first battle is always hard on the nerves. You'll learn to keep yourself calm in time."

"Alessia!" Serana came rushing over, Lydia right behind her. Her mate practically slid into her, grabbing frantically at Alessia's hand covering the first shiv wound. It bled more than it really ought to for such a small cut. "Let me see."

"I'm alright. It was a glancing blow. Silver." Alessia grunted. "The potion is working, don't worry."

Serana glared at the wound, sighing in relief as the bleeding slowed on its own. "I knew we should have gotten you into the scale armor."

"Wouldn't have done any good against that thing." Alessia pointed to the shiv lying nearby, then to the approximate area on her body where both the weapon hit, and to where the dragon scale armor chain mail would have been. Not hard dragon scale. "Chainmail isn't meant to stop _that_ focused of a point. And the male knew exactly where to strike."

"My Thane, we must go. Can you stand?" Lydia said, eyes scanning around the immediate area. The woman looked no worse for wear. Not a scratch on her despite the gargoyle's best efforts.

Alessia stood with help from her wife and daughters. Her ribs ached and her arm still burned from the silver, but she could move. Lucia handed over the bow she'd dropped. "Alright, let's get moving."

Valerica

Valerica opened her eyes, bright lightning shocking her into wakefulness. Her… _everything_ hurt. Tenderly, she touched the side of her head just above the ear. It was painful to the touch, and her fingers came away bloody. She stared at the blood, confused. Though it hurt, she tried to get up. Failed. Tried again. Failed again. Slowly, she crawled a few feet to a stone wall. It was difficult, but she managed to sit up against it. That was as far as she got before the nausea set in. The world around her spun mercilessly and she fought down the urge to vomit. The coliseum was in ruins. Well, more so than it was previous to the vampire attack. The small battlements torn asunder and the walls broken.

 _What happened?_ Valerica struggled to remember exactly how she'd gotten where she had. Difficult. Nearly as difficult as moving. The very effort of thought hurt. Her mind felt slow, sluggish. She breathed through the foggy agony in her head and focused. What had happened?

The dragon had fallen from the sky while trying to fly Valdhmar to safety. He'd crashed into the coliseum… after Harkon had struck him down. Harkon… Suddenly the pain in her body was replaced with a very frightening realization. Harkon was _here_.

Something moved not far away. Valerica's heart leaped into her throat. Slowly, painfully slowly, Durnehviir drug himself out from under a mass of rubble. He shook himself, dislodging dust and a few more stones. "Lady Valerica? D-Do you yet live?"

"I am here, Durnehviir." Valerica called. Speaking hurt far more than thinking. "Where are Eveete and the others?"

"I do not know. Ack… I lost Valdhmar when I fell. I did not see what became of the others." The dragon began dragging himself across the floor towards her. His wounds were gave. There was a great gaping hole in his chest. One wing was simply gone. Broken and shattered bones. How he was still living, Valerica could not say. Once he reached her side, he placed his large head near her. One of his great horns had been broken off. He saw her looking him over, and thrummed. "Do not fear for me, Lady. My suffering will not last much longer. I fear for you though. You must go. Now. While there is still time. I will hold him as long as I am able."

"Would that I could, my friend." Valerica found herself stroking the great beast's scaly muzzle, as she had before. The thrumming grew in volume. He even closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. She chuckled softly, smiling despite their impending doom. "So like a cat, you are. A big, ugly, undead cat."

The big chest huffed, the breath from his nostrils scattering the dust and dirt. "I have not felt the gentle touch of another in ages. It is… as pleasant as I remember. Thank you, Lady."

Before Valerica could respond, a voice she hadn't heard in four thousand years came from the shadowed archways. "Ah, yes. The touch of a beautiful female… I too remember what that felt like, beast. You are right to enjoy the experience. It will be your last."

Harkon emerged from the shadows, tall and dark and as handsome as the first day she'd laid eyes on him. Never had she seen such a man. He'd been kind, loving, gentle then. Now… that man was dead. Murdered by the creature that stood before her. A creature with eyes so dark and empty that Valerica felt she could get lost in them. Harkon stood there, straight backed, arms folded neatly behind him, eyes locked on her, with an evil smile on his face.

"Hello, my Dear. It has been too long." He said with a slight bow.

Valerica sneered. "Not nearly long enough."

"Awe, now is that any way to treat your husband? After all, I am not the one who betrayed their family for the moral kine. That was _you_ , my Dear. A deed you will be paying for shortly." The bastard started picking at his nails, as if he were bored. "Now if you would, Darling, come with me now and I will consider not killing the wyrm. Resist and he will die."

Slowly, painfully so, Durnehviir rose to his feet and crouched protectively over Valerica. He hissed menacingly, the spines on his back rising like the hair on an angry cat. "I will die soon enough regardless. While there is still life in this body, I will not allow you to take her."

Harkon _tisked_ , a slightly disapproving sound. Disapproving, but not disappointed. He crouched low, drawing a wickedly curved sword in one hand and calling red lightning to the other. A mad smile rose to his lips as he said, very calmly, "I was hoping you would say that, worm. Let us see who is the bigger monster."

Alessia

They met resistance on their way up to the Gildergreen. Thankfully the fires hadn't touched the beautiful pink blossoms. It was an island of pure beauty and stillness amongst chaos. The Companions were at war beneath the massive tree's branches and atop the steps to Jorrvaskr. The old mead hall burned. Alessia's heart lurched at the sight. A few of the recruits were working to put out the fire, but it wasn't likely they would succeed.

"Archers! Here they come again!" Aela's voice rang out over the din.

Alessia's eyes rose to the sound of displaced air on wings. A handful of gargoyles bore down on the battling Companions. Aela the Huntress and a small number of her hunters rose and notched their arrows. They looked battered and bruised, but determined. The first volley bounced off the gargoyles' stony hide, doing little to no damage at all. The second the same. They had time for only one last shot.

"Lucia, stay with Lydia. Serana, Sofie, with me." Alessia said as they stepped forward. Serana's hands glowed with bluish cold light, while Alessia handed Sofie one of her special arrows. "Remember to lead your target, Sofie. With this, you won't have to hit anything vital. Just hit it, alright?"

The small girl's hands shook a little, but stood firm between Alessia and Serana. The three took aim and fired their shots. Serana's first ice spell hit one gargoyle a little high, encasing it's entire head and upper torso in ice, and the second in the shoulder. Alessia's shot hit in the same spot on her target, freezing both wings instantly. Sofie's shot was a little too leading and a bit low, but still struck the brute in the leg. The added weight dropped it out of the sky like a… well, stone, with the rest of it's comrades. They all shattered on impact.

Sofie looked at her bow with a huge smile on her face, "Wow."

Alessia ruffled her hair. "Ice enchanted arrows. Got the idea from your mother a little while back."

"Cool." The girl giggled.

Aela whirled around, eyes searching for the source of the arrows. When she saw the group, her eyes sparkled. "Harbinger!"

Alessia and company came over, and they traded grips. "Aela. Good hunting?"

The female huffed. "Majority of the cowards won't land long enough to fight with honor. That was the last of our flying beasties, though there will probably be more. They've been dropping vampires all over Whiterun. There's no telling how many are within the city walls."

"The keep?"

"Secure, for the most part. We've held the courtyard since the beginning of the attack." Aela pointed towards Dragonsreach with her bow. "The way is clear. The jarl's men have passed through this way into the town proper. Taking the fight to the enemy."

"Aunt Aela, did you see me? Did you see?" Sofie practically bounced up and down.

Aela gave the girl a wolfish grin. "That I did, young huntress. A fine first kill."

"Second. I shot a vampire too."

Lucia chimed in, "I'm the one who killed it."

"Yeah, but I shot it first."

The two went back and forth for a moment before Alessia silenced them with a soft growl. Now was not the time for bickering. Aela eyed both girls, her grin widening even further. "Quite the vicious young you have, Harbinger. You and your mate should be proud."

"We most certainly are." Serana said. "Alessia, we need to get to the keep. I don't want the girls out here any longer than necessary."

Nodding, Alessia grabbed what remained of her ice arrows and handed them to Aela. "These will take down any other gargoyles that show up. Good luck."

"To you as well, Harbinger. You and your family." The two traded grips again and they were off.

The keep was simply more chaos, albeit organized. Guards ran about herding the servants into safety, and carrying out their orders. No less than ten guards challenged them as they entered, most eying Serana with cautious eyes. Alessia needn't worry. A commanding voice immediately called them off.

"Stand down, men! That one's one of ours!" Irileth shoved her way through the crowd of men. "Thank the Gods you're not dead."

"Irileth, my children. Will you see to their safety?"

The dark elf looked to the two girls standing between their mothers, her dark eyes softening. "Gunndor, Filnrod, put these two with the jarl's children. Guard them with your lives."

Alessia hugged both girls, placed comforting kisses on their heads and brows before letting them go. Serana did the same. The two guards saluted their captain, then swore to Alessia and Serana that not even Mehrunes Dagon could wrest the children from them. It was a big promise. One Alessia hoped would never be put to the test. Irileth led the three through the busy room and up a flight of stairs. Alessia had been in the war room many times before during the Dragon Awakening. Balgruuf, his brother Hrongar, Frothar, Proventus, and Farengar all looked up from the table at the females entered.

"Ah. Harbinger, Lady Ambassador, Housecarl Lydia, I'm glad you're here." Balgruuf stood to greet them.

Frothar stood as well, worried eyes darting all around in search of one person in particular. Alessia smiled at him, nodding back the way they came. "Lucia is safe. She and Sofie are with your siblings."

The young man looked to his father, who nodded without a word. Frothar bowed to his father, bowed to Alessia and Serana, then darted down the stairs. Once he was gone, Balgruuf let out a sigh of relief. "He's been wanting to take a few men and go looking for your daughter. I am glad it is no longer necessary."

"Brave lad." Alessia said. No doubt Lucia would be pleased to hear of his worry and determination. She shook the thought out of her mind and focused on the here and now. "Where do we stand, Balgruuf?"

"The vampires have breached the city walls. Their constructs…"

"Gargoyles, my Jarl." Farengar corrected.

The nordic jarl glared at the wizard, but continued. "The _gargoyles_ started fires throughout the city. My men are busy putting those out while trying to get the townsfolk to safety, and fighting the invaders."

"And the dragons?"

Jarl Balgruuf looked grim. "Nothing yet. We were about to signal for them again."

His words made Alessia's stomach drop. The dragons hadn't come? It had been well over an hour since the first call from the Horn of Paarthurnax. Worried, Alessia and her cadre followed the men out onto the huge balcony where both the Horn and the Snare resided. Alessia gazed up at the gears and chains of the Snare, remembering how she'd lured Odahviing into the trap. He'd… not been pleased, but agreed to take Alessia beyond their world and into the After in exchange for his freedom and loyal service. Near on a lifetime ago it seemed now.

Serana walked up beside her, eyes looking over the Snare. "That's intimidating… Is that what you used to catch Odahviing?"

Alessia nodded. "It's what Dragonsreach was built for long ago. To catch dragons."

The two watched as Hrongar mounted the steps to the Horn. Serana gazed out over the night darkened landscape. "Why do you think the dragons haven't come?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps they've already left for the coastline. The Horn is powerful enough to reach the Throat of the World, but it won't reach the coast. We might be on our own here."

"We still have one dragon we can call. Durnehviir would relish the chance to smash a few gargoyles." Serana leaned out over the balcony railing, her eyes scanning upwards for any of the stony beasts. "I'm surprised there aren't any trying to get in this way."

Alessia pointed to the huge war machines mounted every few yards or so on the balcony. Four giant crossbows in all. "No doubt they've tried. Those ballista are not something they want to tangle with though. One of those bolts would completely obliterate a gargoyle."

The Horn of Paarthurnax bellowed, the sound deafening now that they were mere feet from the thing. The horn was white, gold metal and wood. Near the size of a full grown man. Even the arguably large Hrongar seemed small in comparison to the horn. He blew one long call, took a large breath, then blew again. If the call went unanswered, then they would need to revise a plan. As it stood, the vampires could be taken care of. But with those gargoyles in the air, they would lose many, many lives before dawn. The horn call disappeared into the distance, relative silence following. It made Alessia's blood run a bit cold.

"I think I'll call Durnehviir. At the very least he can buy us time." Alessia stepped to the side of the room, facing a undead dragon sized area of open floor. She'd seen only a few moments of Durnehviir's reveal the first time she'd summoned him under the frozen lake. But she'd seen enough to know that he came up from underground. She took a few controlled breaths, then Shouted. "Dur Neh Viir!"

Expecting a slight tremor and some violet light, Alessia stepped back. Then… nothing. Surprised and a bit confused, she looked to Serana. Her mate shrugged and gave a "try again" gesture with her hand.

"Dur neh viir!"

Again, nothing.

Serana glared down at the stone floor, as did many other people. "Maybe he's busy?"

Alessia thought about that for a moment, her own eyes downcast. "I don't think I like the sound of-"

Everyone's eyes were focused elsewhere, even the handful of guards manning the ballista. Which was why no one saw the shadowy figures dive through the balcony opening. The gargoyles showed a surprising bit of intelligence in attacking the giant crossbows first. They were smashed, if not to pieces, then at the very least to uselessness. The two that didn't target the war machines, descended on Serana. Took her by surprise. Within the blink of an eye they snatched her up and dove back out into the darkened sky. There was barely any noise save for the shriek of metal and wood being bent.

Alessia froze for a single, horrified heartbeat, stunned. They'd just taken Serana. They _took_ Serana. They _had_ Serana! The world went still. Her heart, her breath, her body. Something… fundamental broke. Snapped. The very thought, the very idea, that her mate had just been _taken_ … Taken beyond Alessia's reach. Wolf howled with pure, undiluted, blazing hot, world destroying rage. The bastards had taken her mate! Alessia roared and charged. The four gargoyles that remained turned on her and bellowed a challenge of their own. Lydia was a split second behind Alessia, with Hrongar and a contingent of guards right behind her. Irileth had most certainly pulled Balgruuf back away from the attacking creatures, her duty to her liege to protect _him_ above all others.

Lydia bellowed the same challenge, somehow getting ahead of her Thane and forging a path through. Her shield crushed through solid stone then spun, shoving Alessia towards the balcony and guarding her back. "Go, my Thane! I will hold them!"

The gargoyles turned with them, their claws raking at the armored housecarl. The mountain of a woman held her ground and took the punishment on her shield. It lasted only long enough for Hrongar and the guards to close in from behind. Then their battle began in earnest. Alessia hardly noticed. Her eyes were on a small speck in the darkness. A glint of reflected firelight in the dark. Serana…

Alessia dare not risk a shot with her bow. Even if she could hit the receding shadows, by some miracle not hitting Serana, she'd given her ice arrows to Aela. Even then, knocking the gargoyles out of the sky would only serve to kill Serana. A fall from that height, even with her vampiric strength… Alessia growled in frustration. The Shout she'd been working on to fly still wasn't ready yet. Wings would get her there, but…

"Dovahkiin!"

Alessia's eyes dropped from the fading figure, down towards the owner of the voice. A pale ghost of a shadow soared quickly over the trees, a massive winged beast she knew well. She called to him, pointing desperately towards Serana and her captors. "Paarthurnax! They have Serana!"

"Jump!"

Without a moment's contemplation, without even a second of hesitation, Alessia backed as far as she could without getting into the snarling fray behind her then leapt out into open air. She fell a long ways, but trusted that her brother would not let her hit the ground. The huge dragon banked sharply, flipping himself up and around in a tight loop so that his outstretched talon snatched Alessia out of the air and pulled her in tight to his body. It was an action they'd performed hundreds of times, and from even greater heights. Paarthurnax roared his excitement, then turned to give chase. There was not a beast alive that could outrun a dragon.

Alessia squirmed her way out from Elder Brother's claws, clinging to his rough scales and spines until she crawled her way up onto his shoulders. Paarthurnax kept his eyes on their goal as he spoke. His great voice rumbling the hide beneath Alessia. "It is fortunate we arrived when we did, Dovahkiin. What has happened?"

It took only a few moments to fill him in. Alessia growled the last of it. "How could I have let this happen? Why by the Gods did I let her so close to the balcony?"

"For such large and clumsy beasts, these 'gargoyles' are silent fliers. I, and the dragons who accompanied me, did not see them until we nearly crashed into them." Paarthurnax rumbled. "Fear not. My dragons will drive the scourge from your skies, and you and I will hunt down Zinaalkiim's abductors. They will pay, I swear it."

"As much as I like that plan, Brother, I just want her back." Alessia readied her bow. "I'll hunt them down after she's safe."

As they gained ground, the targets grew that much clearer. Three gargoyles hauling ass away from Whiterun, two carrying burdens. One held Serana captive, though from the way she laid limp and unresisting, it was obvious she had been knocked unconscious. The other carried a rider on it's back. Another female it appeared, thought Alessia couldn't be certain. The female must have heard Paarthurnax's approached, or felt Alessia's hateful eyes on her. She turned, gazing upwards just as Alessia loosed her first arrow. The female shrieked and jerked her mount to the side. The arrow whizzed by harmlessly.

The vampire hissed something else and the only unburdened gargoyle turned towards them. The big brute bellowed and shoved itself into Paarthurnax's face. The dragon snapped at it, only to have his teeth chomp down on empty air. The thing was faster than others of it's kind, dipping and dodging in and out of their range of attack. Alessia's arrows were nothing but an annoyance to it's stone skin, and Paarthurnax couldn't get close enough to smash the thing. All the while they struggled with the damned gargoyle, the others were slowly gaining distance on them. Alessia howled her rage and frustration.

"Iiz slen nus!"

The gale of frozen wind hit the gargoyle squarely. It struggled to break off the ice slowly covering it's body, but to little avail. Eventually, it's wings were compromised and it tumbled out of the sky. Paarthurnax growled his approval and started towards the fleeing female vampire again.

Paarthurnax growled. "I cannot strike at them without fear of harming Zinaalkiim!"

"Just get me close!" Alessia shouted, stowing away the bow over her shoulder. Carefully, Alessia stood to her feet while gripping one of her brother's massive spines. This was going to be rough. "I really wish I'd had time to try this first."

"Briinah, what are you-"

"Bod viing su!" Alessia Shouted as she dove.

At first, Alessia felt nothing. The Shout was one of her own creation, much like Dragon Rend was a Thu'um of Man's creation. She'd spent many an evening trying to work out the particulars with the only other individual in history who'd successfully done the same thing. Felldir felt confident the Thu'um would work, but he'd advised testing it in a less… dangerous way. Perhaps from a very low height. Certainly not when leaping off a dragon hundreds of feet in the air and careening down towards a very small and moving target.

Something tugged at her shoulders, slowing her descent drastically. The wings were transparent, a ghostly suggestion of dragon's wings. Suddenly, Alessia's shoulder muscles tensed along with her back, neck, buttocks, legs and abdomen. The wings didn't necessarily become part of her physical body, but they did require direction from her own muscles. Muscles that were not used to, nor capable of maintaining, the strain of flying. And it wasn't at all flying. More like a controlled, agonized, glide or fall. At best she could steer herself, but no more.

The aim had been to plow into the gargoyle holding Serana, hopefully surprise it into releasing her. Then Alessia would roll into a plummeting dive to catch her mate. By then, Paarthurnax should be right on her heels ready to catch them before they hit the ground. That was not what happened. Alessia's inability to maneuver properly pointed her in a collision course with the wrong gargoyle. The female vampire again turned just in time to see the strike. Alessia was close enough to see the whites of her eyes before hitting head on.

Though she had the sense to dismiss the wings before they drug her off the gargoyle's back, the crashing blow knocked Alessia senseless for a crucial second. The female vampire too. The gargoyle… not so much. It bellowed in shocked surprise, suddenly unable to keep itself airborne. The three plummeted from the skies, the stone beast shrieking and the two females hanging on for all they were worth. When the gargoyle stabilized, Alessia rained heavy blows down on the female's upper body. She defended herself, slipping in a few strikes of her own. The female had claws of iron, some sort of metal glove with sharp tips. She slashed it fiercely at Alessia's face, drawing blood from a few cuts on her cheek.

The struggle seemed to last a lifetime, but in reality it was only a matter of seconds before Paarthurnax's warning calls finally broke through Alessia rage clouded mind. Her eyes rose up from the female, growing wide with sudden fear. The female took advantage and socked Alessia in the nose. She rolled back and off the gargoyle, falling only a few dozen feet and into the bows of a huge tree. She caught herself on a limb, thankfully. The fall hurt only a little, and Alessia looked up in enough time to see the gargoyle and his rider crash into another large tree. It was actually quite comical. The vampire turned around just in enough time to see the hit coming, but do nothing about it but shriek.

The impact shook the tree, causing wood chips and leaves to fall to the ground along with with pair. When they finally came to a stop on the ground, the gargoyle shattered and the vampire landed with a meaty thud. The second gargoyle, the one carrying Serana, swooped down and hovered over it's fallen mistress. Alessia snarled as she started peeling herself out of the tree's grasp. Now was her chance to kill the bitch and reclaim Serana.

By the time her boots hit solid earth, Paarthurnax had already turned about and was coming in for a landing. The massive male crashed through the tree canopies, tree trunks snapping like twigs under his scaly hide. The commotion roused the downed female vampire. She leapt to her feet, spinning to face the oncoming mass of teeth and fury. To Alessia's horror, the vampire commanded the gargoyle to land at her side. Paarthurnax bit down on his already blooming gout of fire, smoke rising up from between his teeth. If he breathed fire, it would catch Serana in the blaze. And he was still far enough away that the female could tear Serana's throat out before he got there.

But… The female's back was to Alessia. If she moved quickly enough, she could stab the bitch through the back with Dii Lokal. She would much rather shoot the vampire in the back with her bow, but the weapon had been lost during her fall and climb in the tree. The sword would have to do. Like the predator she was, Alessia stalked the female. Her boots made no sound on the soft grass and dirt as she moved, her sword likewise as she drew it forth.

"Hold, Harbinger!" Someone shouted from above, a male's voice.

The female vampire spun around, hissing once she realized how close she'd been to death. The female smiled coldly and took a single step towards Serana, resting that damned metal claw gently on her throat. A threat. A promise. Alessia snarled her own threat and promise should she female dare harm her mate. Wolf howled, the rage building again as another vampire mounted gargoyle descended through the opening the first gargoyle had made. It landed gracefully next to it's kin. He dismounted, glancing first at Paarthurnax, the big dragon hissing and whipping his tail like an angry cat, then to Alessia, who growled with her eyes locked on the gloved hand holding her mate's life hostage. When at last he looked to his female kin, he frowned and shook his head.

The newcomer was tall, broad. His beard and mop of long hair was a reddish brown and wind wiped from flight. From his look and bearing, a regal sort of male, Alessia guessed he was Orthjolf; one of two senior advisers in Harkon's clan. The other had been Vingalmo. Serana had mentioned the male more than once, often stating how he and his counterpart were serious rivals and coveted the Volkihar Clan throne. He was a snake rather than a bear, despite his size and bearing.

The male sighed, then turned his attention back to Alessia with a warm smile. "It is good to finally meet you, Harbinger. I am-"

"I know who you are, vampire." Alessia growled. She pointed her sword at him. The blade hissed with the beginnings of a raging fire. It made the female vampire narrow her eyes, and tighten her grip on Serana's throat. "I will say this only once, Orthjolf… tell your harpy to remove her claws from Serana and step away. Both of you. Do so and I will let you leave in peace."

Paarthurnax's hiss echoed her words. Orthjolf glanced back at the white dragon, but seemed highly unimpressed by the display. He sighed again, crossing his arms behind his back. "I am sorry, Harbinger, but I cannot do that."

Alessia's growl made both vampire's flinch. "Then you are both dead."

"Just try it, mongrel." The female vampire hissed. "I'll cut her throat before you take even a single step."

"Do that and you burn, sosin!" Paarthurnax roared, rivulets of flaming drool seeping from his maw.

"Now, now, Modhna. Don't be rude. The Harbinger and her… uh, dragon… have every right to make their demands. We are, after all, at a slight disadvantage here." The male vampire's eyes darkened as he glared at his companion. "And you would do well not to threaten the Princess. You know as well as I what punishments you would bring down upon yourself should you harm our Lord's beloved daughter."

The female, Modhna, blanched and lessened the pressure on Serana's throat, though she didn't remove the iron claws.

Orthjolf nodded his approval before turning back to Alessia. "That said, Harbinger, I stand by my statement. We cannot hand our Princess over to you. We _can_ , however, make a bargain."

"Bargain?" Alessia repeated.

"Aye, a bargain. A deal." The male nodded. "My Lord has authorized me to negotiate on his behalf. I have something you want, and you have something Lord Harkon wants. If you are willing to trade, I would be more than happy to return the Princess to you here and now. Unharmed, and with the promise that she will be forever free from any and all familial obligations. Including, but not limited to, participation in any and all of her father's current and future plans."

 _Damn…_ Alessia blinked. Harkon was… willing to let Serana go? Give her freedom? She knew exactly what Harkon would demand as payment, Auriel's Bow, but… Making that trade would serve him absolutely no good. It just didn't add up. Without Serana, the weapon was useless. Without the bow, Serana's blood was unimportant. So… If Harkon was willing to part with Serana to gain possession of Auriel's Bow, then he must have some other means of obtaining the blood he needed. Another Daughter of Coldharbour.

Alessia's blood ran cold. There was only _one_ other Daughter of Coldharbour. Just the one. And she was hiding right under her husband's nose. Had been for four thousand years. And suddenly Alessia's failed attempt to summon Durnehviir made sense. The undead dragon had been tasked with protecting Serana's mother, Valerica. The only other Daughter of Coldharbour. Gods… Harkon _had_ Valerica. That's the only thing that makes this whole charade make any sense. Of course he was willing to trade Serana, the daughter Alessia truly believed Harkon cared for in his own… damaging way, because he already had what he needed to complete the prophecy. Everything save for the damned bow.

"Yes, you know what my Lord demands. You are no fool, Harbinger. My Lord knows you are no fool. He respects you as a… worthy adversary. An equal. Which is why he is willing to part with his most prized possession in exchange for the weapon you possess, Auriel's Bow." Orthjolf tried to hide the sneer that accompanied the lie, and did fairly well at it. Alessia knew damned good and well Harkon would never, ever admit that anyone was _his_ equal. She frowned at the male as he continued. "Give me the weapon. Do this and you have my word, and the sworn oath from my Lord, that you will never hear from the Volkihar vampire clan again."

Another lie. No doubt once his prophecy was complete, Harkon would send his hordes to their doorstep within hours. He was the kind of male that didn't permit anyone to challenge him. And that's exactly what Alessia and Serana had been doing these past months. Foiling his plans at every turn. Making his minions _work_ for every inch of ground they claimed. That insult would not be forgiven. Not ever.

Alessia looked at her mate. Serana remained perfectly still in the gargoyle's stone grip. Wolf snarled, angry at their helplessness. Alessia could not hand over the bow. Would not. Even if the vampires honored their word, Serana would never forgive Alessia. Never forgive her for letting the world fall into darkness for _her_ sake. But it wasn't in Alessia to let them take her mate. To sacrifice her love, her heart, for the sake of the world. Hadn't Alessia sacrificed enough already? Was everything she had not enough? Couldn't she be selfish just this once?

 _No_ , Alessia thought. _Serana wouldn't want it. Not if it meant the world would fall._

Time. She needed to stall for time. Time enough to storm the castle and kill that bastard, Harkon. Time to rescue Valerica and Serana both. But how exactly to do it? They obviously knew she had the bow. Or at least she'd been in possession of it at one time. Now it was far beyond Alessia's reach, even if she wanted to reclaim it. Which she didn't. But they didn't know she no longer had Auriel's Bow. Not ever Serana knew. If questioned, or… Gods forbid, tortured, she couldn't tell them where it was.

"Alright, I agree to your terms." Alessia lied, feigning defeat. The two vampires seemed a bit surprised that she'd actually agreed. So too was Paarthurnax. The dragon seemed about to argue, but she silenced him with a glare.

Orthjolf grinned widely, showing a lot of fang. "Excellent. I knew you would see things our way eventually."

"There is a slight problem though, vampire. The bow is not in my possession. Unfortunately, your brutes burned down my house. Currently, the weapon is buried under tons of fiery wood and stone. It will take time for me to retrieve it." Alessia lied again, dropping her sword's point towards the ground. A little show of trust on her part. Something to keep the vampires thinking she was willing to play their game. A hunting horn blew twice in the direction of Whiterun. It was a familiar sound, often heard on long hunts with the pack. Aela's horn. Lydia must have enlisted help from the Companions to ride to their Harbinger's aid. "Time that I believe we are running severely short on."

The male vampire remained silent, thinking. After a few seconds he nodded to himself. "Go then. Retrieve the weapon and bring it to the castle. My Lord will wait for you there."

The vampires remounted their gargoyles, Serana still in the beast's arms. Though she knew they would take her now, Alessia fought back the instinct to rush them. Bite and claw at their exposed backs. If she did, Modhna was still close enough to slit Serana's throat. Every muscle in her body tensed, Wolf trying to force her to act. To _do_ something. But she would not. Could not. All she could do was watch as the gargoyles rose into the air and disappear into the darkened sky. She remained perfectly still until the sound of the massive wings was gone. Then… Alessia howled.

She howled and howled until there was no more air in her lungs. Then she took a breath, and howled some more. Her Brother stayed with her, but dared not get too close. When the Circle found Alessia, she'd torn the surrounding trees and bushes into so much kindling. Wolf snarled and howled her pain and fury, claws tearing into the earth in her madness. Her beast raged, bursting free of her human form. The next few hours were a blur, not even Wolf could recall much in the days that followed.

When Alessia came to her senses, she was underground in the hollows of a great tree. There was blood and mud caking her naked body, and for a moment she feared what she might have done in her rage. She curled in on herself and moaned. An animal's agonized whine. Something moved nearby, something alive. A warm body pressed up against her back. Soft, smooth skin against her own rough and scarred flesh. Bare breasts pressed against her back, and she flinched away quickly. Alessia's nose informed her it was someone she knew.

"Easy, Alessia. Easy." Aela's voice came from the dark.

Alessia scuttled away, placing distance between herself and her forebear. The female was naked, covered in far more mud and blood than she was. Aela showed no reaction to the rejection, not even a frown. Though it wasn't uncommon for the pair to awaken nude and curled up together after a long hunt as wolves, Alessia just couldn't handle it right then. It felt too much like a betrayal, especially now that she knew Aela had at one time desired her affection.

Wolf growled a warning as Aela moved closer. A threat of violence. Her forebear ignored the threat and crawled nearer. The growl turned into a snarl, bared fangs and raised hackles. Aela bared her own teeth and snarled, "Stop that."

A horrible, sorrowful keening cry tore its way up Alessia's throat as Aela wrapped herself around her. She snarled and snapped her teeth, but the forebear paid no heed. It was an empty threat, an attempt to distance herself from reality. Alessia shuttered at the touch, her body wishing it were someone else's skin pressed to hers. Aela either didn't notice or didn't care. The female pressed herself against Alessia, despite her resistance.

A part of her knew Aela's advances were not as they appeared. The female's touch was not sexual in any way, save that they were both naked. The touch was a comforting touch. A supportive touch. A language that all wolves understood. As Alessia's forebear, Aela and only Aela could cow her into submission despite her dominant Alpha status in the pack. It was a wolf's way of forcing calm. A bite that demanded she listen and obey. A rebuke for the out of control behavior.

"Breath, Alessia." Aela said into her ear. "Search for your reason. Use it to make the beast sleep."

Alessia obeyed, taking in deep, calming breaths. It cleared the red haze from her thoughts. Lessened Wolf's rage inducing influence. Regaining control after losing it so thoroughly was never an easy task. Which was why Aela was there. To provide comfort, friendship, guidance, safety… Pack. Alessia's entire body trembled from the effort, but her forebear kept talking. Soothing the beast until it relinquished control.

That was when Alessia smelt the blood. Aela's blood. Her voice was rough when she spoke, "You're hurt."

"I will live. The wounds are not serious." The female said instantly, tightening her arms around Alessia when she tried to turn and look at the wounds. Obviously, Aela didn't want her to see.

"Did I…" The thought was like a punch in the gut. Alessia fought the sudden urge to vomit.

Aela spoke before she could continue. "You were not yourself. It was not your fault."

"Gods…" Alessia did throw up then. Her forebear helped her sit up and rubbed her back as she emptied her gullet.

After she was done, Aela pulled them both away from the stinking pile to the other side of the hollow. She kept them close together, Alessia's back pressed to her front. The feeling of a warm body next to hers was… odd. She was so used to her mate's cool vampiric skin. To Serana's skin… Her mate's name tore another agonized groan from Alessia. She wept, the tears cleaning away the dirt on her face.

"We will get her back, Alessia. I swear it." Aela's arms around her tightened.

"I can't give him what he wants, Aela. I can't give him the bow." The words felt like acid on Alessia's tongue. "He's going to kill her. And I just… let her go. I _let_ her go."

Slowly, Aela rose up to her elbows and loomed over Alessia. She was close, close enough that Alessia could see the small specks of gold in her emerald eyes. They were beautiful, often harsh, eyes. Cold, with rare moments of tenderness. Aela was a hard female. Always had been. There were times when, thinking back on their relationship over the years, Alessia saw the… desire in her forebear's eyes. The longing. She'd just never put two and two together. The eyes that looked at her now were much the same. Warm, longing… regretful.

She didn't fight when Aela kissed her, though Wolf rose in protest. It was a soft kiss, nothing more than a light brush of her lips on Alessia's. It was over in less than a heartbeat. Alessia felt nothing, and that made her own heart break for her friend. She didn't regret what she had with Serana, and never would, but it still hurt to see Aela's pain. The kiss was… sad. A good-bye, even though they'd never had anything more than that one kiss. Perhaps the female hadn't truly believed in Alessia's bond with Serana. Hadn't, until she'd seen Alessia completely undone in her grief.

"I'm sorry, Alessia. I just…" Aela voice broke and she tried again. "I needed to do that, if only the one time."

Before she could respond in any way, Aela reared her hand back and slapped Alessia across the face. The loud _smack_ of it was more a shock than the actual strike, though the sting registered a moment later. Fire rose in Aela's eyes, replacing the sadness and longing with an anger that was far more common in them.

"Now, get your sorry arse up!" Aela snapped. "Now is not the time for self loathing! Get up!"

When Alessia didn't act quickly enough, Aela smacked her again. "Damn! What in the flaming hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What the 'flaming hell' is wrong with _you_? Laying here, bawling like a whelp!" Aela swatted at her, and Alessia snarled. "Get your useless hide moving, Harbinger! You're mate isn't going to save herself!"

Grumbling Alessia stood, or tried. They needed to crouch in the small space. "Some supportive forebear you are."

She yelped as Aela slapped her on the backside. "I said move, whelp!"

"Cold hearted bit-" _Smack!_ "Ow!"


	46. Chapter 46: Siege

**Dear Reader,**

 **I will be out of town all next week and thus will be away from my computer. As such, next week's chapter is coming to you a little sooner than expected. Once I am back in the states, the usual Tuesday postings will continue on as scheduled** **. Bon voyage and happy reading!**

 **-Red**

Chapter 46: Siege

Alessia

Alessia was not pleasant company to be around during their march. She was sour, short tempered, broody, and cold most, if not all, of the time. Or so she'd been told by… everyone. But it was simply a matter of how little she had to say to anyone. The Circle Pack remained near her, most closely Aela. Her forebear often had to help calm her when Wolf had a mind to charge ahead of their army. The beast's patience was short, wishing for nothing more than to rip and tear. Having very little to do, something to keep her mind occupied, didn't help. Eventually, even Aela's patience withered. Thankfully, Paarthurnax offered to train Alessia to better master the winds. He'd been impressed with the Thu'um she'd created. All the dragons were, in fact. But none more so than Elder Brother and Odahviing. Alessia agreed gratefully, entrusting Jasa to Aela while she had her first flying lesson.

The lesson was brutal. Even after the few days since… Since Serana had been taken, Alessia's body was still severely sore from her first attempt. Keeping the Thu'um active was also a strain, but one she was used to. The new weight of her scale armor was another challenge. Elder Brother first had her summon her wings and learn to hold them properly during flight. He had her hold onto his massive spikes while she flew overhead, banking and diving then rising at different angles. Slowly, muscle memory kicked in and Alessia was able to move easily with him without feeling like being dragged. Then she practiced keeping the wings folded close to her body, keeping herself from being drug off Paarthurnax's broad back. This was a bit of a rest for her tired muscles, a grateful hour or so.

Then she flew on her own for a while, soaring back and forth between the other dragons flying nearby. It was more of a gentle glide really. Leaping from Paarthurnax's back, gliding to Odahviing, then back to Paarthurnax, and beyond him to Oniklukluv, the female flying on the opposite side of Elder Brother. The blue-green female thrummed at Alessia's approach, stilling her wings to a gentle glide so that the Dovahkiin would have an easier time of landing on her whip thin back. Alessia felt the Thu'um shutter and begin to give out, as did Oniklukluv. The female guided herself closer to Alessia and caught her on her hide. Alessia released the Thu'um, all but collapsing onto Oniklukluv's back.

Exhaustion, sweet exhaustion, took Alessia. It quieted the roaring flame of rage and self loathing in her mind, heart and body. She cried some more, feeling the small droplets fall and get swept away by the wind. Oniklukluv's thrumming in her ear was soothing, calm. A balm for the soul deep hurt.

"Briinah, you are to be a borbrii." Oniklukluv's soft, yet rough, voice came to her over the wind.

 _Borbrii?_ Alessia muddled mind struggled with the word. It was not one she knew.

Oniklukluv chuffed, a sound that bounced Alessia up off the female's back an inch or so. "The word is rare enough that you may not know of it, Briinah. It means, 'sister to one who has bore young'."

Alessia blinked. "An 'aunt', you mean?"

"Is that the common translation? An 'aunt'."

"It is 'sister to a father or mother', yes." Alessia blinked again. "You have laid a clutch of eggs?"

"No, not yet. But they are coming soon enough." Oniklukluv said, a slight grin on her scaly face. "You, Briinah, are to be an… aunt."

"By the Gods…" Alessia muttered, stunned. That was… big news. The first clutch of draclings born to this world in ages.

Another chuff from the big body beneath Alessia. "Your Brother wished to wait to tell you the news, after this business is done. He thought focus was necessary. He is right, or course, but…"

The female paused, glancing over her shoulder at Alessia. That one big eye full of a shared pain. Sympathy, or at least empathy.

"You are in pain, Briinah. You are suffering from loss. I wished only to bring you some small measure of joy until we right what has been wronged." Oniklukluv thrummed softly, supportive. A female who understood the fear of losing a mate.

The look made Alessia weep a bit more, silently. Still, she smiled up at her friend. A sister. "Thank you, Oniklukluv. This is… amazing news. I am very happy for you and Elder Brother. I wish you and your young all the best."

After the conversation with Oniklukluv, Alessia flew for a few hours more. The news did wonders for her mood, lightening her heart for a time. The flying was more exhausting work, but she did it. Paarthurnax was slighting miffed at first when Alessia congratulated him. But apparently the male noticed the change in her mood, the new smile in her eyes, and bowed at his mate. The look between the two did even more good for Alessia's heart.

When darkness rose, Paarthurnax dropped from the skies and deposited Alessia back with the Companions. Jasa was not at all pleased with the white dragon's sudden appearance, but calmed at Alessia's gentle touch and solid weight of her back. Aela had been taken off guard as well. The forebear just about leapt out of her skin when Alessia unexpectedly reappeared. _That_ made Alessia laugh.

* * *

It took two full days of marching to catch up to the main bulk of the army just south of Solitude. Their relatively small band of warriors included the Companions, the Dov, Whiterun soldiers, Falkreath soldiers, and a small unit of men from Riverwood. The Dawnguard, accompanied by the rest of Skyrim's major powers, were camped a few miles outside the capital. It was a relatively huge force. One the likes of which Alessia hadn't seen since the Civil War. Yet, even then, most of the major cities hadn't gotten involved in the Civil War. Nor had the mages from the College of Winterhold.

Isran was located in his war tent in the center of the Dawnguard's main camp, along with a few of his Dawnguard soldiers, and the leaders and representatives from each of Skyrim's major powers. Idgrod Ravencrone of the Hjaalmarch, Jarl of Morthal. Igmund of the Reach, Jarl of Markarth. Siddgeir of Falkreath Hold, Jarl of Falkreath. The insufferable man winked at Alessia as she entered the tent. Skald the Elder of the Pale, Jarl of Dawnstar. Laila Law-Giver of the Rift, Jarl of Riften. Korir of Winterhold, Jarl of Winterhold. And lastly, Brunwulf Free-Winter of Eastmarch, the more Imperial aligned man who replaced Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak as Jarl of Windhelm. Each of the jarls had their housecarl standing nearby, their eyes glancing about the room watching everyone. Along with the Holds of Skyrim was a representative of the College of Winterhold, the Arch-Mage Tolfdir and his Master Wizard, Colette Marence.

The jarls from previous Stormcloak territory, namely Jarls Skald, Laila, and Korir, glared at Balgruuf, Irileth, Alessia and her Circle as they stood waiting to be recognized by Isran. The big man was bent over the map on the table, growling something about getting into the city. Apparently, Solitude was no longer under siege by the vampires, but taken. At least everything aside from the barracks where General Tullius and the remainder of the Legion held out. The Blue Palace, along with Solitude's jarl, the damned bloody Queen herself, taken. The attack happened much like the attack on Whiterun, flying fiends hurling fire pots at the city buildings, dropping vampires within the city walls, and generally causing mass panic and chaos. Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude, High Queen of Skyrim, and widow to the late High King Torygg, did not have the ability to call upon the dragons for aid. That would change this instant.

Alessia turned to Vilkas and whispered, "Go tell Paarthurnax to get the dragons airborne. I want anything flying over the city brought down. Give Elisif and General Tullius some breathing room."

"Yes, Harbinger." Vilkas gave a slight bow and rushed away.

Balgruuf grunted his approval.

"Well, well… Look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence." A arrogant voice called from behind Isran. Durak appeared out of the shadows, silencing everyone in the room. He approached, a wide mocking grin on his tusked face. "The great and powerful Harbinger. The Lady of Dragons. Hero of Skyrim. Bedder of fallen Vampire Princesses. Such an _honor_ , Harbinger."

There was a round of chuckling from the tent, mostly the eastern jarls. Those who disliked Alessia for her role in stealing power from them during the Civil War. Isran, Arch-Mage Tolfdir and his companion, Skald the Elder, and Idgrod Ravencrone remained silent. Though Alessia burned to wipe that smug smile off the orcs mug, she hadn't the opportunity. Aela's fist struck the male across the jaw, sending blood and a few teeth flying. It was possible she'd even broken one of Durak's tusks. Instantly, the Dawnguard soldiers drew their weapons, as did the housecarls in the room. Aela, Farkas, Balgruuf and Irileth did the same. Which caused the other jarls to draw their weapons as well. A tense bunch.

The only two who did not draw weapons were Alessia and Isran. The man watched Alessia, expression carefully blank. She eyed him as well. An entire conversation took place within only a few heartbeats. Isran wanted to know about the weapon. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. He returned it with a slight smile that vanished almost instantly.

"Durak, you would do well not to badger our sister-in-arms. From the message we received, she has had a very long few days and is understandably short tempered." Isran said slowly, eying the fallen orc for a moment before returning his attention to Alessia. "I am sorry for your wife's abduction, Harbinger. We will do all we can to recover her in the days to come."

Alessia bowed, grateful for his unexpected warmth. "How are we doing, Isran?"

"Not well, though I expect that to change now that the Dov are here." As Isran finished speaking, there was a large gust of air overhead. A number of huge shadows passed over the tent, blocking out the midday sun. Every eye looked up, almost as if they could see the dragons' flight. "Tell me, Harbinger, how many men can one of your dragons carry?"

Serana

The dream was a good one. One Serana lived often enough to know by heart. She and her wife made love in their bed, the soft furs beneath them tickling her bare skin. Glowing candlelight revealing the gentle curves of her mate's breasts, and the solid muscles that held Serana close. Her mate's flesh was warm against her own. Warm and soft, beading with sweat. It tasted sweet and slightly salty on her tongue. Almost as delicious as the blood in her veins, or the wetness between her legs. Her wolf's satisfied moans in her ear, the rumbling thrum in her chest. The scent of their bond, intoxicating. All so etched into her memory that, even in dreams, she relived the sensations. Taste, touch, sight, smell, sound… all in perfect clarity.

Waking was a nightmare. Her mate's soft touch, her warm body, gone. Replaced by cold, harsh iron on her wrists and ankles. Hard, wet stone at her back. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her eyes didn't want to focus on anything at all. What little light there was sent shots of hot pain through her head. She flinched, the chains rattling slightly from the motion.

"Serana?" The voice was weak, a mere whisper.

"M-Mother?"

"Oh, Serana. I feared you dead." The voice was coming from the darkness directly in front of Serana. "Are you alright?"

Serana shook the haze from her mind, which made her head spin.. When she opened her eyes again it appeared that some time had passed. The room was a bit lighter now. Not so much a room as a dungeon. Across from her, hung Valerica. Cruel chains held the female against the wall. A iron collar of spikes around her throat. Her mother looked… horrible. She'd been abused. Badly. There was a bit of dark blood on the stone at her feet. Despite that, despite the obvious pain, her mother's eyes were only for her daughter.

"Serana, talk to me?" Valerica pleaded.

"Where…" Serana tried to talk. It hurt.

"We're in the castle. You're father brought you here last night." Valerica answered, pain straining her own voice.

 _Last night…_ Something happened last night. The thought was clouded. Distant. Reluctant to come to the surface. Air. There was a great amount of wind. And a lot of red below. Fire. A town set ablaze. And… a face… crying out from the dark. Looking up at Serana as she… flew. Then there was a sharp pain, then black.

Serana blinked. Though it hurt, she strained to look about the room. It was empty, save for herself and her mother. "Mother, did they bring Alessia in here? Where is she?"

Valerica seemed reluctant to speak, but answered. "I don't know. You were brought here alone."

Then another question entered her mind. Serana felt a little guilty not asking it first, but her mate's safety was first and foremost in her mind. "How did they get you?"

Her mother told her of the siege on the Soul Cairn. How the specters fought and died bravely to defend Valerica. How Durnehviir had fought a hopeless battle to protect her from Harkon. That explained why Alessia's Thu'um had failed. If the undead dragon was regenerating a body, he couldn't be summoned into the world of the living. When prompted, Serana told of the attack on Whiterun. It didn't take long, but by the end of it she was near tears. What had happened to Alessia? Was she alright?

There was a soft, choking sound from her mother. After a few failed attempts at speech, finally Valerica got the words out. "Daughters? You… have daughters?"

Serana hadn't realized she'd mentioned the girls. Slowly, she nodded. "Two."

"You… and…" Valerica said slowly. "Durnehviir said… but… You- Daughters?"

Though it hurt, and it hardly seemed appropriate for their situation, Serana chuckled. "Yes, Mother. Me and _Alessia_. Married. Two daughters. Lucia and Sofie. Your granddaughters."

Her mother had to chew on that one for a little while. "Does your father know?"

"I don't think so." Serana said, a cold chill running down her spine. "Maybe about me and Alessia, but not the girls. Alessia has always been careful to insure they are protected. After this, I doubt either of them will step a single foot outside Dragonsreach until father is dealt with."

"He must never know, Serana." Her mother hissed. "They may not be of _your_ blood, but they are- Are they the wolf's?"

"Adopted. Both." Serana answered, a little irritated that Valerica kept used the words 'wolf' instead of 'Alessia'. "Neither one of us can have children for… obvious reasons."

"Werewolf, yes." They both ignored the other reason; that they were both females. "Still. They belong to her. If he can take them away from her, he will. I truly think he hates your wolf."

That fact scared Serana more than anything. Alessia would come, no matter what it cost. Alessia _would_ follow wherever she went. And Serana's father knew it, and would be waiting. He would not kill Alessia. No. He would bind her. Collar her. Try to break her. The thought made Serana shiver.

The distant creaking of an opening metal gate halted their conversation instantly. Slow footsteps came their way. Multiple footsteps. One stood out against the rest. It was a confident stride. A victorious, smug stride. No doubt she knew the male it belonged to. Harkon, trailed by a number of his court, came into the room. Serana recognized Orthjolf, Modhna, and a few others by name. There were a pair of thin, tattered Blood Slaves as well. A man and a woman. Both kept their eyes downcast, meek and unimportant.

"At last." Harkon purred. "Our family is reunited once again. Such a… heartwarming reunion, no?"

The two chained females said nothing.

"What about you, my Love?" The male strode over to his wife, trailing a gentle finger down her bruised cheek. "Does it not warm your little black heart to see our daughter again? Oh… wait. You have seen our daughter already. Seen and poisoned her against me."

The slap was quick, hard. Valerica's head snapped to one side painfully, but she didn't make a sound. The reaction came from Serana. She snarled her protest and surged against her chains, fangs bared and eyes hot with anger. The ferocity surprised her father. So much so, he forgot his wife and focused on his daughter. Serana kept snarling at him, hoping to keep the attention off her mother.

"My, my… I appears as though the wolf has rubbed off on you, Daughter." That brought a slight chuckle from the gathered vampires. Harkon sneered at Serana. "Honestly, my girl. Bedding a flea bitten dog? Have I taught you no shame?"

"Only shame is having a father like you."

Harkon's hand moved far too fast for her to see. It struck her cheek, slamming her head back against the stone wall. He grabbed her chin in his massive hands and hissed in her face. "By tomorrow night, your bitch will be collared and leashed. The dog will learn her place or suffer the lash. When I am done with her, nothing of your proud wolf with remain. I will _own_ her, body and soul."

Though the cold shiver ran down her spine again, Serana bared her teeth in a fierce grin. "Alessia is going to kill you, Father. Underestimating her will be your last mistake."

"Insolent child!" Harkon hit her again, then stormed off.

The vampires followed, save one. Modhna remained behind with the two Blood Slaves. The slave woman made her slow, painful way over to Serana and offered her neck. There were numerous feeding scars on her slim throat, enough that another feeding might be fatal. The scars were like Alessia's. Too many to count. And the way the woman held her head, total and complete submission… Alessia often held her head that way, though she always kept eye contact. Not a show of submission, but a way of showing trust. Love. Dedication. Faith. This pale shell of a woman was a mockery to everything Alessia willingly offered to her mate.

Alessia refused the blood, turning her head away and closing her eyes. The Blood Slave seemed confused. As did Modhna. The female hissed, "Feed Princess."

"No." Serana said calmly.

The female hissed again, louder. "Feed, you stubborn bitch. I'll not say it again."

"I will not."

Without a moment's hesitation, Modhna snatched the thin woman by the head and twisted sharply. There was a snap, a cruel sound, then the woman dropped like a stone. Dead. The horrible female kicked the woman's body a few times, crushing her skull in. Serana's stomach turned, though she didn't regret anything. The woman was probably better off dead.

Modhna got into Serana's face. "You think you're better than us lowly fledglings? Well piss on that, _Princess_. I'm going to enjoy watching you die. Then, I'm going to enjoy playing with your mutt. Make her beg like the _dog_ she is."

Serana eyed the female, noticing the bump on her nose. It was broken recently. There was also a nasty bruise on her left eye. She smiled, a mocking smile. "Did my mate give you that? Break your nose too?"

That set her off. Modhna didn't strike her, or her mother, or the remaining Blood Slave. She simply snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him from the room. Then… she beat him. He screamed. A horrible sound. Serana suddenly wished she hadn't taunted the female. The sounds faded away, silence returning to their small corner of the castle.

Valerica eyed her daughter cautiously. "Can your wolf beat him?"

Serana nodded without hesitation. Then she told her mother the stories Alessia told of her adventures, and the ones the bards sang about. About the time her wolf saved the world, and the times she had only gotten into trouble. She left out the story of Alessia's first fiancee, the Hagraven, hoping to earn Valerica's approval in Serana's chosen mate. It passed the time while they both waited in the dark, and some of it was spent in laughter.

Alessia

"Stop squeezing me so hard, Ice Brain!" Aela hissed, swatting at Farkas's hands around her waist.

The male closed his eyes closed tightly and clung harder to her. "Are we there yet, Boss? Please tell me we're there."

"Quiet, Brother. The whole plan will fall apart if they know we're coming." Vilkas snapped.

"Quiet all of you." Alessia hissed.

The three wolves quieted, save for Farkas's fearful moaning. Odahviing snorted, his big chest rising and falling beneath Alessia's backside. The dragon flew silently out over the night darkened inlet, only mere inches above the water's surface. Their goal was to sneak around the vampires and climb the cliff wall and enter the Blue Palace directly. The mission was to get in, get the Queen out, then take the palace. Hopefully the vampires would be too busy with the distraction Paarthurnax and the other Dov were to make, as well as Isran and company pounding at the front gate. Once the Queen was safe, Odahviing would start ferrying more and more of the Companions and Dawnguard soldiers up into the city. Then they would push out from the palace and clear the city district by district, hopefully meeting their own forces midway.

Odahviing landed on a stone ledge not more than a few inches wide, clinging to the rocks with his talons and claws. The climb was straight up, sharp enough that at times the four on his back hung almost completely off his hide with only his sharp spikes to hold onto. Alessia was used to such things, having had to learn how to ride dragons years ago, but the others… not so much. Aela fared better than the males, her armor nothing but fur and leathers while the males were in full iron and steel. Heavy. Still, it was obvious her forebear did not like heights.

"This is where we must part, Briinah. Signal when you are ready for me to collect the Queen." Odahviing stretched his neck up as far as he possibly could, providing a sort of scaly ladder for the Circle to climb. "Good hunting."

"Let's just hope the Queen is still alive." Vilkas muttered as he joined the other three on the cliff.

Alessia led the way up the remaining few yards of rock and stone. No mortal could manage such a climb even if his life were to depend on it. For werewolves, it was a simple task. The nearest access point was a balcony overhang. Easy enough to reach. Alessia poked her head up over the edge, checking to be sure it was empty. It was. Small miracle there. She hoped up over the edge, pulling Aela up behind her. While Aela helped the males up, Alessia crept over the the archway and peered inside.

 _The Pelagius Wing…_ Alessia sighed.

The palace hallways were dark, not even a flickering torch to be seen. She guessed it was too much to ask for them to stumble upon the balcony directly attached to Elisif's chambers. Still, the Pelagius Wing was one she knew well enough to navigate. With any luck, the vampires avoided the wing as religiously as the palace's normal inhabitants. There was a bright side. Pelagius Septim III was a madman. Mad and extremely paranoid. It was rumored that he built numerous trap doors and secret passageways in the Blue Palace. At least one of those rumors was true. There was a fireplace in of the rooms of the Pelagius Wing that led up through a secret doorway and into the palace kitchens. From there, they could work their way up.

Dust and cobwebs covered every surface in the old abandoned wing. Normally the maids cleaned the abandoned wing every first of the month. After Pelagius died, most of the inhabitants thought the wing cursed. Alessia was inclined to agree with them. This was where she'd met Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness whose motivations cannot be known or understood. It was… an encounter she'd rather not repeat. And one that she'd never shared with Serana. Were she given the chance, Alessia decided she would.

The fireplace was in an old bedroom, dirty and forgotten. The mechanism to open the passage was a clever one. The stones of the fireplace were cold to the touch, but she ignored the chill. The sequence took her months of trial and error before she found the right one. Four identical stones, four separate depths for each. If off even just a fraction of an inch…

Something clicked softly as Alessia pressed on the last stone. A crack in the wooden panel beside the fireplace appeared. Farkas whistled. "Clever."

"More like paranoid." Aela muttered.

"This leads up to the kitchens. We'll need to be careful from here on out." Alessia looked to her pack. "If we run into any of the palace survivors we send them to the kitchens. We do _not_ tell them about the passage until we know none of them are thrall plants. Once we've secured the Queen, we'll lead them down here and Odahviing can fly them all to safety."

All heads nodded in agreement and understanding. Alessia and Aela led the way up the small flight of stairs with the twins guarding their backs. Despite their armor, the males were silent on their feet. Almost as silent as the females. Neither one bothered with a sword, they needed to move quickly and quietly. A sword was too bulky. Instead, they carried a slim dagger in each hand. Simple steel.

The kitchens were empty, as expected. No meals to prepare. They came out in the back of a small closet in the corner. Thankfully, the closet was also empty. Out in the corridor, the fire lights were dim and dying. One vampire slumped in the dark, snoring loudly. Aela slit his throat without preamble and Vilkas drug the body back into the kitchen. A silent death. As was the next, and the next. Each pulled into the shadows to delay their discovery.

Alessia halted her wolves at the sound of running footsteps. An unseen male vampire rushed by, calling more of his fellows to join him. At first, Alessia thought they'd been discovered but time proved otherwise. "The blood bags are attacking. Unelo wants every able bodied fighter at the gates now."

"I bet Unelo isn't going, the lazy bastard."

"No, he's off playing with the kine females. Especially that bitch who fought him so hard." The male chuckled darkly. "He's having too much fun breaking that one to go make war."

"Can't blame him, though. Were it I, no way would I be anywhere else than at that woman's-"

Neither of the males knew what happened. They were too wrapped up in thoughts of debauchery, that neither one saw Alessia and Aela sneak up on them. Aela killed hers right off the bat. Alessia struck hers over the head and dragged him into the dark. Farkas retrieved the dead vampire, while Vilkas helped his Harbinger subdue the other. He struggled for only a moment, then noticed the steel knife pressed to his throat. There were more hasty footsteps out in the hall, but none of them stopped or slowed. They continued on down the corridor and out of the Blue Palace to deal with Isran and his men.

Alessia froze for a heartbeat. Two. Three. Listening. When all was quiet again, she growled at the vampire beneath her blade. "Call for help and I will spill your innards here and now. You will answer my questions, quietly, or I will spill your innards. Struggle and I will spill your innards. Do we understand one another?"

The male appeared calm, but his eyes gave away his fear. He nodded, then Vilkas removed the rag they'd used to gag him with. He didn't cry out. Didn't scream for help. But he did sneer. "Let me guess… you're the wolf bitch fucking the Traitor Princess."

Vilkas hit him, hard, then stuffed the rag back in his mouth. "Tell me I can castrate him now."

That made the vampire flinch. He started shaking when Aela glanced back at him and purred, "Remember to share, my brother. I want a turn too."

Alessia gripped a solid hunk of the vampire's hair and jerked. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way. Grunt for 'yes'. Stay silent for 'no'. Understand?"

The vampire remained silent. Vilkas hit him again, and he grunted.

"Good." Alessia purred. "Now, is Queen Elisif still alive?"

Grunt.

"Are there other survivors in the palace?"

Grunt.

"Are there more vampires in the palace?"

Grunt.

"More than a dozen?"

Silence.

"Less than five?"

Grunt. There were a few more questions to find out exactly how many. There were four, himself included.

"Thralls?"

Silence.

"Are the captives upstairs?"

Grunt.

"Are they in the jarl's personal chambers?"

Silent, then grunt.

"More than one place?"

Grunt.

"Is this Unelo your leader?"

Grunt along with an angry growl. Apparently he didn't like their leader very much.

"Is Unelo with the Queen now?"

Grunt.

Alessia didn't like the sound of that. She nodded once to Aela, who then unceremoniously slit the vampire's throat. He died with a look of shocked surprise on his ugly face. The two females shared a look. They both knew very well the horrors inflicted upon female captives. They needed to hurry. They charged up the stairs as quickly as they were able. Now that they knew there were very few vampires within the Blue Palace's walls, silence was unimportant.

In the throne room proper, there were only two places left to go. They split up to hit both remaining rooms at once. Aela and Vilkas went for the smaller of the two bedrooms, where the captives were likely being held. Alessia and Farkas took the jarl's chambers. The males kicked down the solid doors with little to no effort, while the females darted in right after. Aela never spoke of what she saw in the first bedroom. Neither had Vilkas. All they would ever say was that the two vampires on guard died horrible deaths. Horrible… but well deserved.

As for Alessia and Farkas, once the door crashed in under the male's huge boot, Alessia darted inside with her blade ready. To her surprise, a male vampire laid sprawled out on the stone floor. Unelo apparently. Elisif stood in the corner of the room with a large wooden splinter in her hand. There was the busted remains of a chair scattered all about the room. Elisif panted heavily, wide eyed and frightened. She'd been bitten at least twice, her neck and shoulders bare and bloody. The woman's skirts had been torn up one side. There was more blood on her thigh. She'd been bitten there too.

Something in Alessia started screaming. The memory of chains and agony crawling from the deepest, darkest parts of her mind. It was a hard thing to shove back down, but she managed. Wolf snarled and howled at the memory. Snarled and howled at what had been done in this room. It made her want to burn the entire palace to the ground and dance in the ashes.

Without a word, Farkas shoved past Alessia and rammed his sword into the vampire's back. Repeatedly. The male then grabbed a sheet from the disheveled bed and cautiously approached the battered woman. He kept his eyes averted, slouched to make his imposing presence somehow lesser, and offered the sheet so that she might cover herself. Regain some of the dignity stolen from her. The gentleness in which the male moved said much about his character. It made Alessia's heart break a little.

"Ma'am, we need to get you out of here." Farkas said, softly. Wolf approved of his poster and demeanor. "Can you walk?"

Elisif's eyes remain on the vampire, the stake still raised to strike. Her breath was still quick, near on panicked.

Farkas bent so that he was eye to eye with the woman, blocking her view. "He is dead, Ma'am. He will not hurt you again. Nor will anyone else so long as I am here."

That got her attention, though it was no more than a quick glance up and down the male's body. "Dead?"

The big male nodded once. "Dead. Now we need to get you out of here. Boss and I will help you."

"Boss?" At the question, Farkas leaned to the side a bit, revealing Alessia in the doorway. Elisif blinked, the stake slowly dropping to her side. "Alessia."

Alessia nodded to her friend, unable to speak anything but a fierce snarl. Farkas offered the sheet again, repeating himself. "Can you walk, Ma'am?"

"I-I can try." It became apparent she could not.

Elisif stumbled, but Farkas was there to catch her and carefully cover her bare skin with the sheet. After her ordeal, Alessia had cringed away from the touch of any males. Even from those she learned to trust. The same could not be said for Elisif. The woman clung to the big male, somehow knowing that he would not hurt her. Perhaps it was Alessia's presence that told her so, or maybe it was instinct. She would bet on the latter.

Alessia led the way back out of the room, Farkas at her back carrying Elisif's light weight in his arms. The big brute looked like he was holding something fragile. Breakable. And maybe… he was. By the time they entered the throne room, Aela and Vilkas had already dealt with the guards and were escorting out the prisoners. There were only five; two men and three women. All servants. All were beaten and bruised up, some even fed upon, but nothing seemed life threatening. None were as bad as Elisif.

The Circle Pack led the survivors down the stairs and through the secret passageway in the kitchens. Some were hesitant to go into Mad Pelagius' Wing, but eventually thought the fear foolish. Honestly, what was worse? A small chance they might see a ghost in the abandoned wing, or spend another night as the vampires' captive? No contest. Odahviing came only a few moments after the signal, burdened down by three armed Companions. The survivors flinched away from the dragon, somewhat fearful of him, but also excited that they would be riding a dragon.

Elisif went first. Farkas, unwilling to entrust her to anyone else, rode down with her and two of the other survivors. Once Odahviing returned with another group of Companions, as well as Farkas less his burden, the last three captives were flown to safety. It took near on half an hour to ferry all their soldiers up to the palace. When it was done, they were near thirty warriors strong. The Dawnguard soldiers were ordered to follow her command, though they hadn't been to pleased about it. It hardly mattered.

For good measure, Alessia and her soldiers searched the Blue Palace from top to bottom to be absolutely sure all the vampires were gone. They were. Fairly certain they would not be attacked from behind, they began pressing out into the city. Home by home. Room by room. If any hidden townsfolk were found, they were sent back to the Blue Palace for safety. A handful of men were left behind to guard them, just in case. Very few vampires were found skulking around. Paarthurnax and his dragons must have driven them out of that part of the city. Most were hiding in cellars or attic spaces. None survived the night.

When they reached the barracks, Isran and his men were waiting for them. He seemed a bit surprised to see her simply stroll on up. Paarthurnax and the Dov were nowhere to be seen. Beside Isran was a withered old soldier of a man. Despite his age and obvious exhaustion, the man stood tall. His armor clean and polished to an almost painful shine. He smiled widely at Alessia as she approached.

"Harbinger, what a pleasant surprise."

"General Tullius." Alessia said in greeting, then she ignored the man. "Isran, did we win?"

The man huffed. "If you call the enemy retreating at the first sign of a real fight, 'winning'. Your dragons are giving chase, but I doubt anything will come of it. Queen Elisif?"

"Recovered. Odahviing is getting her to the healers now. She along with what few survivors we came across." Alessia said. Isran was quiet for a moment, as was Tullius. Neither one seemed to want to be the one to ask the hard question. She didn't make them ask. "She will live. There will be scars, but she's a fighter. She will survive."

"And their leader? This Unelo?" Tullius asked.

Alessia's growl was feral. It made both men take a step back. Isran, aware of what Alessia was, placed a hand on his weapon. "Unelo has a few more holes in him than what he had previously."

* * *

Many hours later after the fires in the city were put out and it's people, those still left alive, restored to their homes, Alessia stood outside the healer's tent in their main camp. There were many wounded, mostly the residents of Solitude. The healers had been busy throughout the night and well into the morning. Queen Elisif had been taken here, but had been given a small section of the tent all to herself. Alessia waited for one of the priests to give her permission to enter.

Farkas had informed her that Elisif was well. He'd come to see her right after they'd gotten back to the camp. His twin teased him, said he was 'smitten'. Which Alessia didn't disagree, but Vilkas hadn't seen what she and Farkas had seen in the jarl's chambers. The male had been tender, kind, gentle. Alessia had just stood there like an idiot, more concerned with her own struggles than Elisif's. That was why she was here, at the healers. She wanted to check in on the Queen for herself. Perhaps… offer some sort of aid. Mental or otherwise.

"She is ready to see you now, Harbinger." A young woman said,opening the way for Alessia to enter. She had to duck a bit, the woman was much smaller than she, but it couldn't be helped.

Most of the wounded were senseless or fast asleep. They'd curtained off a small area, giving the Queen her privacy. They'd even managed to procure a small bed for her, whereas everyone else had a cot or a bedroll on the ground. A candle burned at the woman's bedside, casting a gentle glow on her pale face. Alessia sat on the wooden stool and gently took Elisif's hand.

"Alessia, how are you, my friend?" The woman asked, her eyes lighting with a softness that surprised Alessia completely.

"Far better than you, I think. How do you feel? Can I get anything for you?"

Elisif waved her free hand, nonchalantly. "Nothing that the healers haven't already done. Sleep and time will do the rest."

"Would you like me to go? Let you rest?" Alessia made to get up and go, but Elisif's hand tightened on her own. It was a strong grip for one so… mortal.

"No, stay. Please. I would like the company. Unless you have other duties to attend?"

Alessia shook her head and settled in for a stay. "None. We don't leave until the marrow and Aela is handling things."

The two were silent for a time. So long that Alessia though the woman had gone to sleep. She breathed soundly, evenly. There were bandages on her neck and upper torso. Though Alessia worried after the thigh wound, she didn't lift the blanket to look. Out of the blue, Elisif spoke.

"They say… you are married to the daughter of the enemy. A vampire claiming to be aligned against her own kin. Is this so?"

"Serana, yes. And, again, yes. She does not share her father's wants or goals. From the very beginning, Serana and her mother have been set against Harkon." Alessia answered. "My wife was… taken by her father. I intend to take her back from him."

"I wish you luck in that, my friend. I truly do." There was a long pause, one that seemed heavy. The Queen pursed her lips, seeming to want to ask something but unsure how to phrase it. Alessia waited patiently, allowing the woman time to think. "I… do not know how to ask this, Alessia. You are by far the most qualified person to ask though…"

Alessia chuckled a little. "Go ahead, my Queen. It won't insult."

"Elisif, please. Not 'my Queen'. Not from you." Pause. "Do you… Does your wife feed from you?"

"Yes." Alessia answered carefully, turning a slight shade of red. "It's… a very personal thing."

The woman eyed her curiously, noting the blush on her cheeks. "Judging by your flush… Dear… this is very embarrassing. It makes you feel good, yes? It is pleasurable?"

"Um…" Alessia stammered, feeling more heat on her face. "It can be. They can do that, the vampires. Make it feel… good. Or make it hurt like hell."

Another long pause, then Elisif looked relieved. It took Alessia's by surprise. "That explains it then."

Alessia waited, not wanting to push.

Elisif motioned to her neck. "Of course the vile thing bit me. Claimed he could make me feel… ecstasy unlike anything I've ever known. He tried it and I hit him over the head with the chair."

 _Tried…_ Alessia held onto that word. _Tried, but not succeeded?_

She had to know. Hesitantly, Alessia placed a gentle hand over the bandage around Elisif's thigh. A question she couldn't bring herself to put into words. Elisif understood, and shook her head with a small smile. "The blood was from a cut I received while trying to escape. I fell on something sharp. You and your Companions were in time to save me from… that. I am forever in your debt, Alessia."

Alessia slumped and released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, visibly relieved. Her friend chuckled, gently squeezing their still clasped hands. "I do have… one more question, Alessia. If you wouldn't mind indulging me."

"Of course not. Ask away."

"The man accompanying you, the big one, who is he?"

"Who, Farkas?"

"Is that his name? Farkas?" The woman grinned. "He is a very… large man. I like the large ones."

Sensing her friend's interest, Alessia nodded while trying to hide her mirth. "He's one of mine. A Companion. Part of my Inner Circle."

"Will you tell me… more of him?" The woman's grin turned wolfish. How absolutely appropriate.


	47. Chapter 47: The Assault

Chapter 47: The Assault

Alessia

Cold rain dripped lazily from the rim of her helm. The large body beneath her rumbled, eager for the battle to begin. Paarthurnax had insisted Alessia ride into battle with him. Somehow, she believed the dragon held himself responsible for Serana's capture. Untrue, but she'd accepted the offer anyway. The dragons all around her exhaled small gouts of smoke and frost. They clung to the mountainside, watching as the warrior laden galleons crossed the channel between Volkihar Castle and the mainland. It had been a gift from the Queen herself, a thank you for returning her city to her. The ships had solved their greatest obstacle for the battle to come. This way, they could strike with all their forces at once, rather than carrying their army over the cold waters four or so at a time with dragons.

The battle plan was simple. Warriors and mages on the ground worked to burst through the castle front door while the dragons worked to clear the skies of any flying enemies. The mages were keeping the ships and their wake in the waters veiled with magic. A serious show of magical might made easier with their numbers working together, but it was necessary for their plan to work. Harkon could not know they were at his door. Already Alessia could see the gargoyles massing around the castles many towers. A great many of them. It was like they sensed the army gathering. Their presence would make Alessia's access plan difficult, but not impossible. Her task was to cut off the head of the snake. Do that, and the rest of them would fall. But first and foremost… Recover Serana. Once she was safe, Alessia would focus on Harkon.

The past few days had been hard ones. Despite all the marching and fighting, Alessia's mind kept drifting back to that moment. The moment she realized she could not stop the vampires from taking Serana. It was a helpless feeling. Fearful. Desperate. Alessia replayed that moment over and over again in her head, trying to think if there was any other options she'd been too blinded by rage to see.

Was Serana even still alive? The thought nearly had Alessia's meager breakfast come up. The very idea that her mate had died alone and afraid… No. Serana was alive. She had to be. Harkon _had_ to keep her alive. That didn't mean she wasn't suffering in there. Did she believe her mate had forsaken her? Did Serana know how close Alessia was? Did she know her wolf was coming?

"Are you well, Briinah?" Paarthurnax rumbled. "You have been silent for many hours."

"Thinking." Alessia answered, watching the puff of frost rise on her breath.

The dragon hummed. "You seek to punish yourself more than you should."

"I'm afraid for her." Alessia admitted.

"I do not envy you." Paarthurnax repositioned his massive bulk. They'd been still as stone for many hours in the cold. "You fear what you cannot control. You allow dark thoughts to have sway over you. This you must not allow, Briinah. You must fight such darkness."

"How, Brother?" The words cracked. "How when the only cure for what ails me is to have her by my side again?"

The white elder of his kind remained silent for a time, thinking. Then he said simply, "Call to her."

Alessia's eyes moved from Castle Volkihar to Paarthurnax. "Call?"

The dragon chuffed. "You are a wolf, are you not? Call to her. Let her hear your song. Let her know you come to reclaim her. Let your enemies know you have come. Let them tremble at your voice."

When the time came, and the warriors below signaled they were ready to begin, Alessia sang. Wolf's voice echoed throughout the mountainside, bouncing off snow and ice and stone. She howled. And howled, long and loud. Howled like the night Serana was taken from her. Save that this song was not a mournful sound of pain and loss. It was a promise of her devotion. Of her love. Of her longing. It said, "I am coming. I have not forgotten you. I have not forsaken you."

The song magnified in the mountains and hurled its way over the waters and into the castle. The dragons joined her, adding their voices to her song. A deep basso that shook the snow from the nearby trees. Then, her Companions down on the galleons took up the call. Their voices turning into hundreds more as others sang with them. It was a call to arms. To battle.

Serana

The dream came again. The call from the wolf in the forest. It was for her, she knew. She _knew_. It had been calling for a while now, but Serana could seem to make her body rise and go to it. Ached to answer back. To scream, "I am here!" Something kept her from doing so. Kept her still. Kept her quiet. Serana strained against the bonds. Sharp pains that dug into her wrists and ankles. Needles in her flesh. Not even her magic would come at her call.

"Serana. Serana, wake up. Please." The voice was outside the dream. Serana clung to the forest, wanting to sit and wait for her wolf to find her. "Serana, you must wake up."

She did. Serana's eyes opened, expecting to see a familiar sight. The cell in which she and her mother had been held the past few days. The dark and dank. The shackles on both their wrists and ankles. Her mother's bruised and battered face streaked with worry and fear. This was not what Serana awoke to. It was another room. Grander. Lightened by soft torch light. There were still shackles, but she was no longer vertical. Serana laid on cold, solid stone. Candles and strange incense scattered all around. The gentle glow of moonlight shone through the huge floor to ceiling stain glassed windows along the far wall. Reds, golds, violets, blues… All cast a rainbow of color across the gloomy gray stones. Beautiful actually. Beauty marred by the horrid statue overhead. Looming over the altar was the carved feature of Molag Bal, his mouth open wide as if he were about to lean over and take a bite. Serana cringed away from the statue, fearful that the actual being had returned to claim her again.

Chains rattled nearby. Serana lifted her head and saw her mother kneeling next to the stone altar. The female strained against her bonds, trying desperately to reach the altar. There was fear in her voice as she called her daughter's name. "Serana."

"Come now, my Dear. No need to make such a fuss." Harkon stood only a few paces away. Serana jumped at the sound of his voice. How had she not noticed him before?

"Harkon, my husband… I beg of you, do not do this." Valerica pleaded. "If you ever loved me, have mercy. Spare our child."

"What I do I do for the sake of all our kind. For the glory of Molag Bal. For the greatness of our proud family."

"And what of your daughter's sake? Your own flesh and blood?" Valerica snapped. "Have you no heart? Do you not care for your own child?"

The male grew very quiet, eyes meeting Serana's for the first time. There was… tenderness there. Love. Twisted and dark, but it was there. A father's love for his daughter. Slowly, Harkon approached the altar and placed a gentle hand on Serana's blow. He kissed her forehead gently before straightening again. Then the look was gone. Replaced by a blackness that made Serana's skin crawl.

"It is because I love my daughter that she must be the one." The male said so coldly that Serana swore she could see ice forming on his lips. "It will be swift. It will be painless. It will have meaning. But you, my wife… _You_ will suffer. You will watch, helpless, as our daughter dies. Then, when our people are free, you will remain in darkness. Chained and alone until the castle turns to dust around you. Alone with your regret and guilt until the end of your days. Forgotten."

"Father, please…" Serana tried one final time to reach the male. One finally attempt to make him see reason.

"Do not be afraid, Serana. Your will not share your mother's fate." Harkon didn't even look at her when he spoke. "Your sacrifice will be remembered now and until the end of days."

Valerica's voice hitched. "Take me, Harkon. Use me instead."

A manic smile rose to the Vampire Lord's lips. A wicked thing. "Oh, how badly I wish to, my Dear. But… that would not serve my second purpose in offering our daughter. I also want the wolf to suffer."

 _Alessia…_ Serana's heart lurched.

"The mutt dared take what was mine. Dared refuse my gift." Harkon chuckled darkly. "I want the bitch to break. Failing to rescue her… mate will do just that."

A distant familiar sound reached the three. A deep, resonating sound that silenced Harkon's words. Serana listened, trying to place where she'd heard it before. A howl. It was something no human vocal cords could manage. Though it was… human, and yet… it was lupine. Wolf. The howl grew louder, more insistent. It made Serana's heart race. It made her blood sing. Her hope rise from the depths of loneliness and despair. The wolf sang. _Her_ wolf sang. "I am coming."

"My Lord!" One of the fledgling vampires burst into the chambers. He threw himself at Harkon's feet, prostrating himself. "My Lord, our enemies have come. They have already crossed the channel and are marching on the gate."

"What?" Harkon spun on his heels and stalked towards the fledgling. Just then, a loud _boom_ rattled the castle stones. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling. The second strike made the very floor tremble. The roar of a dragon followed along with the shrieking of gargoyles. They all looked to the ceiling in surprise. Harkon whirled back to the fledgling. "How did they get so far unseen?"

"I do not know, my Lord. Not even the sentries detected them." The fledgling groveled.

Serana chuckled. "I told you so, Father. Alessia was never going to give you the bow. Not even for me."

She had told him. Repeatedly. The few times he'd come down to the dungeon, Harkon boasted about how well he'd manipulated Alessia. It had broken Serana's heart to think of what likely happened her wolf after the abduction. How she would most certainly blame herself. How she would wear herself out trying to think of a way around the deal. Alessia was a female of her word, honorable, but she would never, ever put that many lives over Serana's. Especially not their daughters. No matter the cost. Serana's father sneered and raged, but the idea that Alessia would make such a sacrifice for the greater good… Such a selfless act was foreign to him.

Harkon glared at her, then snapped at the fledgling. "Go! Man the gate! I want them crushed! Now!"

"R-Right away, my Lord!"

Before the fledgling skittered away, Harkon howled. "And find that damned werewolf! Bring her to me _alive_!"

Alessia

The arrow flew from Alessia's bow, striking the incoming gargoyle and dropping it out of the sky. She watched long enough to be sure the ice arrow had done its job. The stone brute shrieked as it fell, crashing onto the rocky shore below. Paarthurnax bellowed and crushed another stone creature between his teeth. Bits of pebble shards clinked off of Alessia's armor harmlessly. Not far away, Odahviing gleefully took out another small number of the gargoyles.

The slight break in fighting gave Alessia the opportunity to look down towards the gates. Once their force had revealed itself, the vampires rushed to meet them. She'd expected their enemy to hold up in the castle as long as they were able, but they hadn't. They'd thrown open their gate and met the mortal army head on. Either way, it hardly mattered. Before everything had started, Serana had explained the Volkihar Castle layout in great detail. Alessia had spent many, many hours memorizing every inch of the castle. The main gate was their army's best way in, but also the most obvious. Alessia's way in determined on where it was most likely the ritual was being held. Where Harkon was most likely to be. And Serana. Then… she would _make_ a way inside.

She had to be careful. The castle was old, ancient. Blasting the brick and mortar would likely bring that whole side of the castle down on the heads of whoever was inside. It wouldn't matter so much if Harkon and his minions were the only ones inside, but he would have his two hostages with him. Instead, smaller strikes would have to do. A… chipping away rather than a smash. Currently, Alessia and Paarthurnax were trying to locate the correct wall. Doing so, _and_ trying to avoid being torn out of the sky. The sheer numbers of the aerial guardians was astounding. How had Harkon created so many constructs? How was it possible to power them all?

"There." Alessia smacked Paarthurnax's side lightly, then pointed towards one of the uppermost sections of the castle. "The wall with the stained glass."

"Perhaps we will not have to work so hard to break inside." The dragon ducked an incoming gargoyle.

"No, but we don't want to risk crushing Serana or Valerica."

"Briinah, we do not even know if they are there."

Just as Paarthurnax spoke, a huge pulse of magical energy burst from the castle. Not anything visible to the naked eye, but powerful enough to physically shove anyone and anything a few inches. It made Alessia's hair stand on end and her skin crawl. It felt… wrong. Malicious even. The pulse came again, radiating from that same side of the castle.

Alessia hissed. "He's up to something. I need to get in there now."

Valerica

Nothing in the world hurt more than for Valerica to see her child in pain. Despite her husband's claim of not wishing suffering on Serana, she suffered. The magic pulsed. And which each beat of that horrible heart, Serana's body bowed painfully. Harkon had taken the time to prepare the spell before hand. Valerica watched in horror as she realized it was a variation of her own spell. Designed to drain the life force from a being and twist it. Deform the soul into something foul. Though, without the weapon to attach the mutated soul to, it would simply… fade. Waste away into a shadow of what it once was. Serana would die, but never be able to move on. A fate far worse than death.

Valerica strained against the chains that held her to the stone floor. She'd tried freezing the metal, but the shackles were magicked themselves. A magical binding of sorts that drained or blocked her own flow of magic somehow. While on, Valerica could do nothing but shriek and watch as Serana writhed on that damned altar. Her daughter's blood already stained the stone, dripping slowly from the cruelly curved dagger in her father's hand. Harkon stood above his daughter, chanting in a low, rhythmic fashion. The bastard ignored his wife's pleading, and his daughter's pain filled scream.

"Harkon!" Valerica begged. "Harkon, please! Stop this!"

Harkon ignored her and continued his chant. "… May the sun and the light fade from the skies. May the blood flow upon the land in rivers of red. Oh Prince of Domination, Prince of Schemes, Harvester of Souls, Father of Coldharbour, Lord Molag Bal… Grant me the power to slay thine enemies. Grant me…"

The battle outside raged on, though Valerica feared they would not appear in time to save Serana. At best… she could remind her daughter that she was not alone. That her mother loved her dearly. That her wolf was fighting hard to reach her. As she was about to start combating Harkon's ritual with her own words, a great shadow passed across the stained glass. It was a huge shadow. Large enough to completely block out the what little light shined threw for a heartbeat.

There was a roar. A massive, draconic bellow that made the stones tremble. Something slammed against the outer wall, exploding the glass inward. First, just one. Then a second. Then another. The sound boomed through the chamber. Valerica sprawled on the ground, covering her head with her arms. Even Harkon staggered and fell away from the rain of sharp objects. Serana shrieked again, this time in surprise rather than pain.

After the fourth blow, the chamber quieted again. The two downed vampires rose slowly. Serana on the altar panted heavily, no doubt trying to recover from the agony she'd been enduring. Harkon snarled angrily once he got to his feet. Valerica looked, then smiled. The carefully prepared ritual objects and sigils were scattered around like so much detritus. Most, if not all, of the candles were out. The silence stretched for a heartbeat more before another shadow soared over the shattered window.

The head of a massive white dragon crashed through the weakened wall, stones and remaining glass flying in all directions. Valerica took what little cover she could, but the chains prevented her from going too far. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the white beast was back out again, leaving a huge hole in the side of the castle. More quiet. Cold wind blew through the opening, frozen rain kissing Valerica's cheek as she rose to look. When the attack happened, she almost missed it. It was so fast.

There was a voice like thunder and a flash of pale blue light. "Fus ro dah!"

The rocks crumbled further, opening the way for a ghostly winged, armored figure. The figure quickly whipped through the opening, wings tucked tightly to its body. It rolled into a landing and was up on its feet in an instant, flaming sword slashing down at Harkon's prone form. Just as swiftly, Harkon held up the ceremonial dagger to block the oncoming blow. The deflection sent red hot sparks flying, but the move saved his life. Harkon howled, twisting himself around to kick at his attacker's legs. Seeing the motion, the figure abandoned the attack and leaped back out of the way.

Valerica's heart leaped into her chest as the helmed figure spun on her, the flaming sword coming down in an arch. She raised her arm in a feeble attempt to defend herself, but she needn't have bothered. The sword arched down into the chains, breaking them apart. Valerica, though surprised, looked up into the face of… the wolf. Alessia.

The fierce female snarled as she spun back around to engage Harkon again. "Get Serana out of here!"

Harkon was on his feet again and lunging at Alessia with the dagger, rage and madness in his eyes. The wolf raised her sword and forced the male away from Valerica and the altar. By the time Valerica reached the altar, her daughter was conscious again and straining against her bonds. Her eyes were wide and fearful and locked on her wolf.

"Alessia!" Serana shrieked, desperately pulling at her shackles. "Mother! Get me out of this! We have to help her!"

"Hold still, Serana. Let me work." Serana obeyed, but her arms shook so badly it was hard for Valerica to remove the shackles.

Their daughter would have been unable to get herself out of them, so Harkon hadn't saw the need to lock the irons. Overconfident fool. As Valerica released the last shackle and pulled her daughter into a sitting position, there was the sound of a meaty blow. Alessia came sliding across the dust covered floor and slammed into the altar right beside where Valerica was standing, the impact hard enough to shatter bones. There was an echoing bellow and she turned to see Harkon charging them.

"Yol toor!" Fire streaked from Alessia in a wide burst, halting Harkon instantly. The wolf was on her feet again and shoving Valerica and Serana behind her, moving them towards the opening in the wall. Her sword remained up, ready to guard their escape should Harkon somehow get over the wall of fire. Serana went with her mother's aid, but clung desperately to Alessia's shoulder as they moved. Angry eyes watched them from beyond the flames as they went. Once they reached the opening, Alessia called, "Mu los nuk!"

Another large shadow blocked what little moonlight shone through the opening, and Valerica gasped when she saw him. Durnehviir's bulky head pushed through the opening, a pleased grin on his face. "Lady Valerica, it is good to see you safe. Climb upon my shoulders and I will carry you both to safety."

"Take them to my Companions. I don't trust the Dawnguard not to kill them on sight." Alessia instructed removing her helmet with an irritated growl.

"It will be done, Qahnaarin." The big dragon looked to Serana. "Come, Zinaalkiim, your mate must do battle."

"No, I'm not going." Serana insisted.

"Love, please go with Durnehviir." The wolf spoke softly, her of hand reaching around to gently grasp Serana's. All the while her eyes never left Harkon. "I can handle this."

 _Love?_ The pet name, the… simple and yet complex emotion tied into that one word, made Valerica's heart pang a little. Not a bad feeling, but joy that her daughter was so very much loved. Still, Valerica agreed with the wolf. Serana was barely able to remain on her own feet. The beginnings of the ritual had taken a lot out of her. Alessia was fairly fresh for a fight and, judging by what little she'd seen of her fighting skills in the Soul Cairn, would be better able to defend herself if she had no distractions. Serana, though it broke Valerica's old heart to see the desperation on her daughter's face, was a distraction.

"Serana, come with me. You are tired, hungry. Let your mate handle Harkon." Valerica said gently, tugging on Serana's arm.

"No." Serana said firmly. "I'm not letting you do this alone. Please, Alessia."

Valerica watched the wolf's shoulders droop ever so slightly, a small sigh coming from the female. "I had to try. There's one of your potions in my belt pouch."

Quickly Serana fiddled with a small pouch on Alessia's hip. She pulled out a vial about as large as two fingers and just as wide. There was a pale red liquid inside. Her daughter quickly popped the cork and drained the potion. The fire started to die down, giving Harkon a better chance of hopping over the flames.

"Very well then. Lady Valerica, let us go. The Dov cannot hold this position too much longer." Durnehviir said.

Valerica embraced her daughter one last time, whispering for her to be careful before letting her go. Already she noticed the positive effect the potion was having in Serana. There was strength in her arms and a slight focusing in her eyes. She would be fine. Before she'd known she'd done it, Valerica quickly placed a kiss on Alessia's sweaty cheek. It surprised the wolf so much she practically jumped, eyes flicking to Valerica then back again.

"Be cautious, Hunter. Bring my daughter back to me safely." With a curt nod in response, Valerica crawled over Durnehviir's head and settled on his broad shoulders. She'd never flown on a dragon before, but now was as good a time as any to learn.

Alessia

She'd used to many Shouts. Already Alessia could feel the drain in energy that came with pushing herself too far. But it wasn't something new. She would just need to refrain from using any more Shouts for a while. Which was going to make this fight against Harkon very interesting. The male was fast. Insanely fast. And far more than simply strong. Far beyond the super human strength found in vampires. Of the three vampire lords in the family, Harkon had been awake and active these four thousand years. He had the experience both Serana and Valerica were lacking. Defeating him was going to be just as, if not more, difficult that Alduin. If she even could at all. Though Alessia desperately wanted Serana away and safe, part of her was glad her mate had stayed. She'd need the help, if not the support.

"Serana, you ready?" Alessia asked. She'd meant simply to ask if Serana was recovered enough to advance, but also to see if she was mentally prepared to kill her father. Or try, at least.

Her mate suddenly jerked Alessia's chin and kissed her fiercely. Quickly. It was reckless to take her eye off of Harkon and returned her gaze to him once Serana released her. The male hadn't moved an inch. He only glared at them over the flames. Serana nodded once and said, "Let's get this over with and go home."

"Go at him from two different directions. Make him have to turn and fight. I'll stick in close, draw his attention." Alessia said. "Keep on him from a distance. Take shots when you can."

Serana nodded and followed as Alessia moved closer, sword at the ready. As instructed, the two separated. Alessia kept her attention on Harkon's front while Serana moved around to the side. Expected. If she moved directly behind her father and started throwing her magic around, Alessia would be caught in the crossfire. This way she wouldn't need to worry about ended up with an ice spike in her gut.

The fire slowly died around Harkon, but the male stood perfectly still and watched as the two females moved in on him. He stood flat footed, arms crossed regally behind his straight back, chin held high. His eyes were the only thing that moved at all. He watched Alessia for a few seconds, then shifted his gaze slightly to watch Serana's progress out of the corner of his eye. Eventually she would be out of his vision enough that he would have to turn his head and watch them both with his peripheral vision. Focusing on only one would mean he couldn't see the other's movements. A difficult way to fight.

"Serana, you disappoint me. You have taken everything I have provided for you and thrown it all away for this…" Harkon's eyes roved up and down Alessia's body with a look of absolute disgust. "Pathetic thing."

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You destroyed our family. Killed your own kind. And for what? A prophecy we barely understand?" Serana hissed, suddenly angry. "No more. I am _done_ with you."

Harkon scoffed. "You sound like your mother. How alike you have become."

"No. Unlike her, I'm not afraid of you anymore."

The male shook his head, focusing on Alessia again. "And you… It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I know it was only a matter of time before she returned home with hated in her heart."

Alessia knew she shouldn't bother with a response, but couldn't resist giving talk one last try. Perhaps she could convince Harkon to stand down. Unlikely, but he was Serana's father. No matter how strong her mate acted, she still loved him. "That was your doing, Harkon. Your neglect. Not mine."

"It was a small price to pay for the betterment of our kind." There was silence for a moment, then Harkon asked, "Tell me, Vampire Hunter… After you have slain me, what comes next? Is Valerica next? Is Serana? Where does your butchering end?"

Alessia bared her teeth in anger. "I would never hurt Serana."

"Ah, yes. Because you… 'love' her." The male looked as though he were going to throw up.

"Yes, I do. But this is about more than that." Alessia stuffed down her rage, focusing again. "This is about more than killing vampires. This is about stopping _you_."

"Yes, of course. The prophecy. You have come to stop me from taking the bow and shrouding the world in darkness." Harkon sighed, seeming to grow weary of the conversation. "I will give you this one last chance to turn the bow over to me. There will not be a second."

Alessia answered instantly. "No."

"As you wish!" Harkon shrieked as his body pulsed.

Before either female could take a single step, Harkon assumed his vampire form. The beast was just as horrible, just as terrifying, as Alessia remembered. He burst into motion, large leathery wings propelling him forward at a startling speed. Claws raked at Alessia as she raised Dii Lokal. Sparks flew when the two connected. They traded a few glancing blows, before parting. Serana took a few shots, which Harkon countered with magic of his own. Like a dance, Alessia waiting until she saw her opening and then cut in. "Cut" being the optimum word. Dii Lokal lashed out, a streak of fire whipping towards Harkon's exposed back. Like the male felt it coming, his wings flapped and carried him up and out of the way.

Alessia wished she'd had more practice with her wings in taking off, but in this confined space she'd probably hit a pillar anyway. That and she hadn't recovered the energy required for another high level Shout. Harkon easily maneuvered his way in and out of cover, dodging Serana's magical strikes effortlessly. Alessia eyed his progress, judging where he might reappear from behind a column. He didn't reappear at all. Nor could she hear his leathery wings displacing air. Nothing at all. The candle light from the altar barely reached to the ceiling and didn't reach to the far corners of the room. The little moonlight coming from the opening Alessia made was no better.

"I have heard some interesting tales of your adventures, wolf. The great and powerful Dovahkiin, yes? The moral born with the soul of a dragon. Powerful indeed." Harkon's voice came from all about them, the walls bouncing it from all directions. It made it impossible to locate him. Alessia thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but the moment she focused in on the point the movement stopped. Nothing. "I have also heard of your… What was it you called him? Elder Brother? The World Eater? Alduin? He was also quite powerful. The first of his kind. Immortal and cruel. 'Evil', some might say."

Alessia said nothing, desperately trying to figure out where he was hiding.

"Is it true that the purpose of the Dovahkiin, _your_ purpose, is to slay dragons? Absorb their immortal souls into yourself so that they may never be reborn?" A shadow leapt from one massive column to another over Alessia and Serana's head. Her mate sent a bolt of white hot lightning into the ceiling, but it only hit dust and stone. Harkon chuckled. "You take so much darkness into yourself when you destroy a dragon. I wonder, how black is your heart, wolf? Does it whisper to you? Call to you?"

The growl was involuntary. Alessia clamped down on it instantly, but Harkon had heard.

"It does, doesn't it? And yet you resist. A creature such as yourself clinging to the light when, deep down, your heart is just as black as mine."

"I'm nothing like you." Alessia hissed. She'd been afraid of the Darkness she bore for as long as she could remember. It was one of her more frightening nightmares. "I choose the Light, and I will continue to do so."

The low laughter echoed in the chamber. "Choose? My Dear, you cannot choose to be what you are not. _You_ are a werewolf. A natural born killer. A monster. No different than I. _That_ is what you are and what you will always be."

"Alessia, don't let him get to you." Serana warned.

The attack was silent. One moment Alessia was staring up at a darkened ceiling, the next… a bolt of red lightning flashed in her face. It was blinding, and she almost didn't get her sword up in time to block it. It did little good. The jolt shot down her arm and sent her entire body into an involuntary spasm. Had Serana not spun and sent a large chunk of solid ice into Harkon's face, Alessia might have been done right there. The male wisely backed off.

"Are you alright?" Serana asked, her back pressed to Alessia's for support. She never took her eyes off the darkness surrounding them.

Alessia shook herself and ignored the small puffs of smoke coming from her armor. "I'm fine."

There was a slight release in tension from the body at her back. Serana pressed a fraction harder against her. "Use your warding spell against him. That should negate the electricity."

She'd remembered that a second too late. Though Alessia hadn't expected a magic attack, Harkon had been using brute force thus far, but she should have known better. Nodding, she readied herself for the next sneak attack.

There was a chuckle from the shadows overhead. "Whispering sweet nothings, my Daughter? I will never understand what you see in a whelp like that. Is it her strength? Intelligence? _Dogged_ determination? Beauty? I will admit… the female is quite… _edible_. Perhaps I will keep this one for myself."

Now it was Serana's turn to hiss. "You will not touch her."

Alessia was ready for the next strike. Another bolt of red lightning shot down from the dark, fizzling out on the small shield of energy she had prepared. Harkon snarled angrily and slammed into her. Serana reacted with a bolt of her own, and the two squared off while Alessia pulled herself to her feet. The male kept pushing Serana back, inch by inch gaining ground. Towards…

"Serana!" Alessia raced towards the struggling pair getting dangerously close to the open hole in the wall and swung her sword.

Dii Lokal slashed clean through Harkon's right wing, severing it completely. The male let out a pain filled yowl and spun, claws raking a long line up the front of her chest. The armor held, mostly. One claw caught the mail just right and tore through. Blood flew. But that wasn't the worst of it. The blow shoved the air out of Alessia's lungs and threw her back a few feet. She hit hard, losing her grip on Dii Lokal. The sword skittered across the stone and out of sight.

Harkon followed, slashing and clawing. Alessia was able to plant her feet in his abdomen and keep him from mauling her, but it was a near thing. The male was strong, heavy. She screamed in pain when he raked his claws across her face. More blood filled her eyes. Then his weight was gone. Another pale, bat creature wrapped its arms around Harkon's neck and pulled. It took a moment for Alessia to clear her vision. When she did she saw Serana, in her vampire beast form, clinging to her father's back and choking the life out of him. No… not choking. Serana was trying to crush his entire neck, breaking the spine. The two shrieked and howled as they struggled together, Harkon flailing about to shake his daughter off his back, and Serana holding on for dear life.

Harkon backpedaled furiously, slamming Serana into a pillar hard enough to nearly shatter the stone. She held on. The male thrashed again, desperately flinging himself side to side. At last, he leapt into the air and landed on his back. And therefore, on Serana. Stunned, her arms slipped free from around her father's neck. Harkon rolled to his feet, panting heavily. A lance of red lightning formed in his hands as he rose them over his head, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Alessia charged, pulling a knife from her boot as she ran. With a roar she slammed into Harkon as his arms came down, driving the blade into his ribcage as she did. The vampire shrieked. She kept pushing, kept shoving, bodily driving Harkon away from Serana. She stabbed him again, and again, as quickly as she possibly could. He struggled once he realized what Alessia was doing. Where she was aiming him.

"Fool! You will kill us both!"

That didn't matter. All that mattered was that Serana lived. No matter the price. Cold wind hit Alessia's blood soaked face as her feet met open air. Harkon shrieked as the two careened out of the hole she'd made in the wall, and began tumbling down to the rocks below.

Serana

"Fool! You will kill us both!"

Serana coughed. Though she didn't need to breathe, having all the air forced out of one's lungs was extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention that perhaps one or more of her ribs were broken. Or at least they felt like it. Pain shot through her chest as she rolled, eyes following Alessia's arm as she slammed home the small knife into Harkon's chest. Once. Twice. That would do it. He might have been able to withstand the damage to his body, but not the last one. That stab had hit something vital. The blade was long enough to pierce her father's heart. Wooden stake or not, a damaged heart would be the end of the vampire.

But then… Alessia didn't stop pushing. She tackled into Harkon and kept going, shoving them both towards… Fear had her on her feet despite the pain she was in. Both her mate and her father fell through the hole in the wall and out of sight. The fall would kill them both, shattering them on the sharp rocky shore at the base of the castle. Alessia had wings, though Serana had no idea how, but she doubted she could call them again. No doubt it was a Thu'um of some kind, and Alessia was too drained to use a Shout for some time still. Harkon's wing had been sliced off. He wouldn't be able to avoid the rocks either.

Without a moment's hesitation, Serana took a dive out of the castle. It had been some time since she'd flown at all, but she prayed her body would remember quickly. Cold rain and ice stung her face as she angled herself to fall faster. The two still struggling figures were already dangerously close to the rocks. When she did reach them, thankfully, Alessia was closest to Serana. She clasped her arms around her mate then spread out her wings. Though Harkon desperately tried to hang on to the wolf, Alessia kicked at him. His hands slipped.

Serana's eyes met her father's one last time before the male fell to his death. There was fear in his eyes. Desperation. Sadness. Though Serana thought it might be wishful thinking on her part, forgiveness and understanding. Then he was too far away for to her see. The last image she had of her father was his body breaking on the rocks below. Heart heavy, Serana worked her wings frantically. To pull up. Their death raced towards them. They both screamed as they hit the cold water. The ocean waves pulled them under instantly. The shock of the cold drove the breath out of Serana's lungs. She lost her grip on Alessia for a moment. Her mate seemed unconscious, unmoving.

Getting to shore was difficult. The storm made the waves angry and rough. It tossed them to and fro, dunking them both back under the surface and seeming to hold them there. Alessia woke up about halfway to the rocky beach, which made Serana's struggle that much easier. As soon as their boots hit solid ground, they both crawled out of the water, hacking and coughing. Slowly Serana let the vampire beast form go, melting into her former self before collapsing on the pebbly shore beside Alessia.

They both remained their for a time, shivering in the freezing water and recovering. Serana listened to the waves. Listened to the wind and the gulls cawing overhead. Listened to her mate's labored breathing and quick heartbeat at her side. In the distance there were the sounds of battle, but it seemed so very far away. It was… soothing in a way. The act of doing absolutely nothing but listening to the world around her. Calming.

Beside her, Alessia breathed. "Well, that's it then."

"Uh-huh." Serana responded as a wave gently picked up a bit of her hair and carried it a few inches. The water wasn't deep, but it was still cold.

There was a minute or so of silence. "Are you alright, Love?"

Serana's heart broke. Her father was dead. She'd known it had to be done, but… The tears came, spilling hot droplets of salt into the ocean waves. Alessia rolled, pulling Serana to her and whispering calm and gentle words into her ear. More tears came, but her mate kissed them away. Serana tasted the briny water, her mate's blood, but didn't care.

After a long time, Alessia spoke again. "I can go retrieve the body, if you like. We can give him a proper burial. Someplace you can visit and speak with him. Or… a pyre, if that's what you prefer."

Serana sniffed. "I'd like that. But not right now. Just… stay here with me for a little while longer."

"Alright." When Serana glanced up at her mate's face, she blanched. Alessia frowned. "What?"

"Gods… Your face!" The claw marks stretched from the hairline above Alessia's left brow and down to her chin in two long gashes that looked painful.

"Yeah. Thought I lost the eye there for a minute." Alessia's fingers tentatively touched the wound. "Hopefully it won't scar too badly. Though, with all that salt water…"

Serana gently touched the puckered skin. "Here I am whining about my psychotic father, and you're injured."

"It's not fatal. At worst you'll have a slightly uglier wife." Alessia joked, but then got serious. "You just lost your father, Serana. Yes, he was mad. Yes, he tried to kill us. But he was still your father."

Serana sighed, but shoved down the part of her that felt like wallowing a bit more. She stood, pulling Alessia up with her. "Come on. I'll grieve later. Right now, let's get you to the healers."

* * *

The battle was going there way. By the time the two females staggered into the camp, their forces had already broken through Castle Volkihar's main gate and stormed the castle. There were plenty of wounded, but Serana was able to find a priest willing to take a look at Alessia's injury. Though many of the surrounding soldiers and healers gave Serana nervous glances, none of them took a step in her direction. Alessia made damn sure of that. Despite her injury and obvious exhaustion, she snapped and snarled at everyone who even looked at Serana funny. Eventually, she was able to get one of the soldiers to go search for a Companion.

Ria came bursting into the tent a few minutes later, a handful of other Companions hot on her tail. They escorted the two weary females to the Companion's main camp. They'd set themselves up a little separate from the Dawnguard. Ria led them to Alessia's tent, the largest in the group. There, one of the Companion's healers set to work on their Harbinger's wounds while Ria set off to locate the Circle.

Alessia wriggled around the healer, and pointed. "Serana, I brought some of your clothes. They're in that trunk there. You can change in the other room if you like."

Wet and shivering, Serana bent and gave her mate a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. The "other room" turned out to be a bedroom. It was just another smaller tent attached to the much larger one. With a quick jerk of a rope, the flap closed and Serana had her privacy. The tent held an actual bed. A small one that was easy to move quickly, but a bed nonetheless. There was also a wardrobe, a manikin, and a desk with chair. At the foot of the fur covered bed was said trunk. As promised, inside was many articles of their clothing. Alessia's to the left, somewhat haphazard and disheveled, and Serana's to the right, neatly folded and packed with care.

The armor gave her trouble. Though normally Serana could get in and out of it without trouble, her fingers just wouldn't cooperate. They were numb with cold and shook slightly. And her ribs were complaining. The flap behind her moved, and Alessia staggered in. "Here. Let me help."

Her mate carelessly dropped her now removed armor chest piece onto the desk and came to help. The cuts on her face were closed, but slightly red and angry. What caught Serana's eye was the bandage wrapped around Alessia's lower torso. "When did that happen?"

"When Harkon caught me in that uppercut. One of his claws broke through the mail." Alessia muttered, her warm fingers working at the straps on Serana's armor. "It's not bad. But the healer wanted to make sure I hadn't been eviscerated."

There was a long pause when Serana lifted the armor up and over her head. Her undershirt must have lifted up a little. Alessia's warm fingers gently pulled the thin cloth back up and touched the bruises on her belly and ribcage. Aside from the fight with Harkon, she'd been hit a few times in the dungeon when she'd refused to feed. Modhna mostly. Though sometimes Orthjolf and her father struck the blow. Her mother had gotten the worst of it. Serana hadn't been beaten per say, nothing like what Alessia had endured at Mahrik's hands, but it was something she most definitely didn't wish to experience again.

Alessia eyed the bruises, swallowing Wolf's angry growl. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then I'll heal those."

They did. The dry clothes were a blessing. Alessia gently helped clean off the dirt, grime, and blood with warm water and a soft cloth. After that, she had Serana lay down on the bed while she looked over the injuries. Nothing broken or bleeding. Just very bruised.

As Alessia lifted her hand to perform the healing, Serana spoke up. "Alessia, you're just as tired as I am. This can wait."

Her wolf smiled, shook her head, and set to the healing spell. It tingled a little, but soon the soreness disappeared along with the purple and blue blotches. Gently, Alessia placed a kiss on the skin just above Serana's belly button then sighed. "Now I'll rest."

No doubt they both would have fallen asleep right then and there had Serana's mother's voice not shrieked from the other room. Valerica came rushing into the bedroom, despite all the Companions trying to stop her. She took one look at the pair and nearly burst into relieved sobbing. Serana sat up and made her tired way over to her mother and hugged her. Valerica looked terrible. Her hair had come undone, her clothes were dirty and disheveled, her eyes puffy and red.

Alessia stood a bit to the side, shuffling uncomfortably. After a moment, she finally grabbed a chair and offered it to Valerica. "Here. Have a seat, Ma'am."

Valerica accepted and Serana sat back down on the bed across from her mother. Alessia dug into a pack sitting on the desk and came up with two more vials of the Blood Potion. She offered one to each of the vampires, the larger of the two to Valerica. It took a little time to coax her mother into drinking the potion, and almost twice as long to convince her to allow Alessia to heal her bruises. Eventually she gave in and Alessia set to work. Serana smiled at her mate, grateful that despite her own exhaustion she was willing to help.

That done, Valerica nodded. "Thank you, Dear."

"Of course." Alessia nodded back to her with a small smile. Then she turned her attention back to Serana. "I'm going to go check on the battle and arrange for your mother's needs while you two talk. Won't be gone long."

Serana didn't let her leave until after she'd given her mate one last kiss. Out of respect for her mother, it wasn't a long kiss. But it was a good one. After Alessia was gone, Serana sat back down on the bed. Her mother was eying her, a sad smile curving her lips.

"What?"

"I suppose there is little hope of you coming home." Not a question.

Serana shook her head. "Once we get things straightened out here, I am going _home_."

Valerica gave a long glance in the direction Alessia had disappeared in. "Yes, I suppose you are."

There was silence for a few minutes as the two listened to the sounds of the camp, and the battle further beyond.

"Werewolves… are not immortal." Valerica started, and Serana knew where the conversation was going. "I know you love this female, Serana, but you must understand what she is. Mortal. You will outlive her by-"

"No, I will not." Serana said gently. Carefully, she took her mother's thin hands in her own and kissed them both. "Mother… I never thanked you. You made me what I am."

Seeming a little confused, Valerica watched her daughter carefully as she struggled to put what she was feeling into words.

"Though, I never exactly _wanted_ to be… _this_." Serana motioned to herself. "I also never wanted to be stuck in that ruin for all that time. But… all of those things, all those things _you_ did, it led me here. To this moment in time. To my mate. I can't thank you enough for that. You and Father."

Valerica sighed. "But?"

"I waited four thousand years to find Alessia. Now that I've found her, I'm not letting her go. Not ever." Serana smiled sadly. "I'm going to be human again, Mother. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my mate, and then I'm going to follow her into the After."

Her mother blinked. "You are serious?"

"Pardon the pun, Mother, but yes. Deadly serious."

As she'd half expected, Valerica frowned. "Serana, _think_ about this. I understand that you love this wolf, but-"

" _Alessia_ , Mother. Her _name_ is Alessia." Serana snapped. "She just saved our lives. The least you could do is use her name."

Her mother sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "Be reasonable, Child. _Alessia's_ life is but a small spark in the dark. A mere blink in the eye of an immortal. You will live an eternity, Serana. In time, you will forget the pain of her passing and move on."

"What, like you with Father?" That one stung. Valerica flinched at Serana's words. "Does his death mean _nothing_ to you? Are you so cold?"

Her mother sat up straighter, raising her nose. "Your father and I were over long ago. As I said, you will _get over it_."

"I will not just 'get over it', Mother! Alessia is-"

"A mortal, Serana. Dying by inches." Valerica hissed. "And once that wolf is gone, you will eventually forget her."

"Ha! _You_ haven't forgotten my father; the _mortal_ man you fell in love with. I don't think you ever will. _He_ made you happy, at least once upon a time he did. I still remember that much. You just bury it and pretend it isn't the same man you just lost." Serana saw the hurt in her mother's eyes, knew it was true, but didn't care one little bit. "You will forgive me, Mother, if I don't want to be anything like _you_."

They were silent for a long while, each glaring at one another. Both seething. A slight knock made them both jump. Alessia called from the other room. "Serana, may I come in?"

Serana composed herself and answered her mate. Valerica did not. As Alessia pushed through the separation flap, Serana's mother struck her wolf across the face. Open palmed it made one hell of a loud _slap._ Serana thought her mate was more surprised than actually hurt.

Valerica hissed. "You've already killed my husband, Hunter. Will my daughter be next?"

Before either of the female's could respond, Valerica stormed out of the tent and was gone. Serana rushed to her mate, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I think." Alessia made a show of moving her lower jaw around. Her lip was split. "I'm guessing you told her about you and I."

"No. She already knew. Durnehviir, remember?" Alessia nodded and Serana sighed. "I told her about the cure. She doesn't think you're worth me turning back into a human."

Her wolf pointedly said nothing.

Serana groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Alessia… Not you too."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't _not_ say anything either." Serana whined. "You said you were alright with this."

"I said I'd take you to Falion, not that I was alright with anything." Alessia ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. That when Serana noticed how horribly tired her mate looked. What were these past few days like for her? If their roles had been reverses, Serana might have gone insane from the stress and fear. And yet, Alessia had remained strong through all her inner struggles and rescued the princess from the evil king. Like the hero in one of the girls' story books. Alessia sighed heavily and plopped down beside Serana on the bed. "Love, if this is what you want to do then I'll support you. But I want you to do what's best for _you_. What will make _you_ happy. Not me. Not the girls. Not your mother. No one else. _You_."

"And if I choose to be mortal?"

Alessia smiled. "Then I will move mountains to make it so."

Curious, Serana hesitatingly added, "And immortal?"

Alessia kissed her softly, taking Serana's face in her hands and holding her there. Serana tasted the blood on her mate's lip, making her hunger stir. It was frightening, but also just as invigorating. When Alessia let her go, she smiled again. "Then we will make it work. Whatever we have to do, _we_ will make this work."

As tired as she was, as they both were, Alessia took the time to make Serana feel loved. A tent in the middle of a battle was no place for intimacy, but Alessia hardly seemed to care. Their reunion was brief and somewhat hesitant on Serana's end, but good. Though her hunger roared to be sated, she refused to give into it. She was still afraid she'd accidentally hurt her mate.

It made her question her reasons for wanting to be human again. Was she really only doing it for Alessia's sake? Serana wouldn't deny that was a big, big factor. But then… the argument with her mother suggested she wanted to be human because outliving Alessia was unacceptable. The idea of being without her mate had always bothered her. And Valerica's words hadn't helped in the least. A "spark in the dark, or a "blink of an eye". Was that really how immortals looked upon those they deemed lesser? It was repulsive. And regrettably true.

But it wasn't a question of how others saw mortals like Alessia. It was how _she_ saw Alessia. Her mate was not some simple "spark in the dark". Alessia was a roaring flame that brought light to everyone and everything around her. Serana couldn't simply forget someone like that, mate or no. She didn't _want_ to forget. Alessia was her choice. The question was whether or not to stay after her choice was gone. Mortal or immortal? Perhaps, Alessia was right. Maybe she needed to think more before doing something so… irreversible.

Serana slept, or at least she thought she did. A muffled call from the main section of the tent jarred her from sleep. Alessia was up in an instant, pulling the blanket back to cover Serana's naked form. A clear sign for her to stay in bed. The familiar voice called again, "Harbinger?"

"Come in here and I'll tear your head off, Isran!" Alessia snarled as she quickly dressed. Serana watched, eyes lingering on her mate's bare backside a bit longer than strictly necessary. Her wolf chuckled without even turning around. "You're staring?"

"For the last time, I'm _ogling_."

Her mate chuckled, kissed her one last time, grabbed Dii Lokal, then left the room. Serana figured it must have been really late. No lights other than torchlights shown beyond the small crack in the tent flap. The two talked in low voices for a time, then Isran left.

When Alessia returned, Serana was already dressed and finishing up her boots. "Any news?"

"We've won the battle. Isran says what few vampires are left in the castle are ready to surrender. I'm not sure what he'll do, but it is safe to say we've taken the castle. Perhaps he will kill the prisoners outright, or give a trial then execute them." Alessia said, eyes downcast. "I imagine your mother will want a say in their fate?"

Serana thought about it, deciding that her mate was right. "I think she will. They're all that's left of our clan."

"Thought so." Alessia shrugged. "I told Isran as much, but I hardly think he'll care. They are prisoners of war after all."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Alessia scratched her head. "Mm… I don't know. I'll try, but it was a miracle I convinced him to spare Valerica. He just about had a heart attack when I told him you'd _both_ survived. I have two of my Companions guarding your mother just in case he changes his mind."

Serana was a bit stunned, though in retrospect it wasn't at all a surprise her mate would go through the trouble. All that time Valerica had been saying how insignificant Alessia was, and here Alessia was doing everything in her power to protect the female.

"Don't worry, Love. My men know she's your mother. They will keep her safe and whole until the Dawnguard leave." Alessia mistakenly took her silence as fear from her mother's safety. One of the few times her mate had judged her emotions incorrectly. "Or better yet, make sure Valerica doesn't try to murder me in my sleep for tempting her daughter to give up her immortality for a mere 'spark'."

 _Or… Not so incorrectly after all…_ Serana gave her mate a sad smile. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to sympathize with her." Alessia said, rushing to continue before Serana could respond. "It's not that I agree, entirely, Serana. I just understand what she's talking about. You could have quite a long, full existence as a vampire. And maybe, after I'm gone… you find someo-"

"Stop right there, Alessia. Don't you dare finish that thought." Serana felt like slapping Alessia too. Instead, she kissed her. Hard. Once she was done eradicating all trace of that string of logic, she growled. "Listen to me _very_ carefully, you stubborn mule. I do _not_ want anyone else. Not ever. Everything I said in Whiterun is still true. I want all of that with _you_."

"I know you do, it's just…" Her wolf rested her forehead on Serana's. "I wish there was another way. You shouldn't have to change. You're perfect just the way you are."

Silence.

Her wolf smiled slightly. "See? I _can_ sympathize."

"Gods, don't let my mother hear you say that…" Serana groaned. "If I promise to think more on it, will that do?"

Alessia nodded. " _And_ … try to talk with your mother about- Oh, don't growl at me, Serana. She's your mother. You _both_ said some things I guarantee you will regret. Try talking to her again. For me?"

It took a moment, but eventually Serana nodded.


	48. Chapter 48: The End to All Things

Chapter 48: The End to All Things

Alessia

"Are you sure you want to do this, Love?" Alessia asked, futile hope rising in her heart.

"I have to, Alessia. Mother can't do this all on her own."

"I could stay. Help with… something."

Serana kissed her, fingers lightly touching Alessia's cheek. "We talked about this. The girls need you more than I do right now."

Despite her mate's words, despite their long talk the night before, Alessia couldn't bring herself to let Serana go. They stood on the shoreline, the mist shrouded castle looming in the distance. The army had long gone. Only the Companions remained, waiting for their Harbinger to bid farewell. The past few days had been chaotic. The remaining vampires had been executed by the Dawnguard despite anything Alessia had said or done. It wasn't a surprise. Now, all that remained of the Volkihar Clan were mother and daughter. Already many other clans were vying for position. Valerica was by far the most powerful, and was working to keep her throne. Serana would remain an ambassador for now, speaking on the behalf of the mortals of Skyrim. She and her mother planned on a more… "restrained" existence for vampire kind in the Nord lands. Whatever that meant exactly.

"Alessia, you need to go. I don't want you and the Companions anywhere near the castle when the leaders of the other clans start arriving." When Alessia didn't immediately start running for the hills, Serana chuckled. "It will only be for a few weeks. A month at the most, and then I will come home. I promise."

"And you will be safe? You said the Volkihar Clan only has _you_ and your mother."

"We will be fine. The gargoyles are on guard and the ages of all the visiting vampires combined will not even equal a third of mine or Mother's age. "

Still not convinced, but Alessia had little choice. "You will write often?"

"Daily, if that's what it takes."

"Because if you miss a day, I'm hauling ass up here and breaking down the gate."

Serana chuckled again, looking up at her with a bright smile. "I'd expect no less. Now get going."

Alessia kissed her mate one last time, earning hoots and hollers from the Companions not far away. Though she was worried, she knew Serana would be alright on her own. No chance Valerica would let anything happen to her daughter. And… Alessia hadn't told her mate about Odahviing. The dragon was settled atop the castle tower out of sight. He was to remain at the castle for as long as necessary, ready to break inside and fly Serana and her mother to safety should the need arise.

"Come home soon." Alessia said when they finally parted. "We'll be waiting for you."

They'd replaced the dinghy with an actual boat, one small enough but secure enough for one person to handle. They'd even taken the time to stretch a long chain from one shore to the other, secured to a post at either end, to make the crossing safer. All Serana need do was pull herself along the chain to move the boat. Alessia helped her into the craft and watched as it slowly faded into the fog. Everything in her wanted to jump into the water and swim after her mate, but Aela's voice called.

"Come, Harbinger. We have much to do in Whiterun. Your mate will be home soon enough."

* * *

It wasn't soon. A month passed. Then another. True to her word, Serana wrote often. Every few days a messenger would arrive with a parcel. They were long paragraphs of what was occurring between the Volkihar vampires and the other vampire clans. Dated a few days, then sent to be delivered. About three weeks in, Serana wrote that she'd finally seen Odahviing. Despite the comfort it brought in knowing the dragon was nearby to provide aid if need be, she still scolded Alessia for not telling her.

In that first month, the repairs for the city began. Some finished. The fire had taken out a large portion of the Cloud District. Though she hadn't known it at the time, Alessia had told Modhna and Orthjolf the truth after all. A large portion of Breezehome had been damaged by the flames. It was hard to swallow, but they would just have to deal with it like everyone else. Though her own mind had been made up, Alessia didn't set her plans into motion without writing to Serana first. The plan was sent in a letter, and responded to a few days later. In the meantime, Lucia and Sofie remained at the keep. Jarl Balgruuf had insisted on their stay, as well as Alessia's, until the plans had been made. Their home would be repaired in time, of course, but the family would be moving.

It took time to gather all the needed supplies and laborers, but it gave Alessia something to focus on instead of Serana. Thankfully, Krag Club Fist and his clan were more than willing to help in the construction. Mostly they were used for the heavy lifting, but that alone was a monumental help. Payment agreed upon, twenty cattle to be delivered one at a time over the course of twenty months. It was a small price to pay for the time saved. The plans Alessia had sketched out all that time ago out of boredom slowly became the basis of their new home. New, more dimensional plans were drawn up by actual engineers, and the men set to work. The one thing Alessia would not budge on was the garden she'd planned out. Serana hadn't ever seen the plans, so it would hopefully be a nice surprise.

One day as Alessia was translating what the workers needed done by the giants, a rider came delivering another message from Castle Volkihar. She paid the man a few coins and asked him to wait so that she could prepare a letter of her own to be sent back to the castle. He agreed, having grown used to the trip by now. Alessia eagerly tore into the package and read. Slowly… her heart sank. The talks were not going well, it appeared. Her mate feared more time was needed before anything could be agreed upon.

 _What could they possibly need another month to discuss?_ Alessia snarled and stomped away towards her tent. She hated the damned thing. Weeks sleeping on the hard earth away from everything. The damned mud and snow. Damned animal and man stink. Damned cold and wind. She missed her bed. She missed her house. She missed her girls and her wife and their… Alessia growled again, forcing calm.

The tent was nothing special. Just a thin barrier of cloth over a bedroll and a small writing desk she used to… well, write. Carefully, she read the letter again. Slower this time. She sighed heavily as she read aloud the last line. "I miss you. I love you. Serana."

Wolf whined in the back of her mind. Perhaps Alessia needed a break. She could ride to Whiterun, spend a few days with the girls and relax a bit. Leave the construction to the foreman and Krag. The foundation was set and the walls ready to go. Things would go faster now that the hard part was done. They could handle a few days without her hovering over their shoulders. Another month… It was just another month.

Alessia wrote a response, albeit a sad one, underneath her previous day's entry. Dated it, then carefully folded it and the other pages into a leather, waterproof, satchel. With the pack holding her meager belongings slung over her shoulder, Alessia stepped outside and made her way to the foreman. The man seemed a bit… relieved to hear she was leaving for a few days and promised to keep the workers focused. Krag waved his farewell as she handed the satchel to the messenger, mounted Jasa, and rode towards Whiterun.

Serana

Serana decided she really, really didn't like her ancestral home. The whole place stunk of… old. Dust and spider webs clung to everything. The halls echoed with each step. It was dark. There was a chill breeze, which spoke of a collapsed wall somewhere. So different from the home she'd grown used to over the past year or so. The home she'd made with Alessia and the girls. This… castle paled in comparison. Most of all… she hated the inhabitants. Even her mother at times. Alright, admittedly _most_ of the time. They were polite with one another, but their tempers still smoldered from the many arguments over Serana's in question immortal status.

When it wasn't absolutely necessary to be outside her room, Serana remained secluded. It surprised her to find that her father had kept the room tidy. She'd noticed the first time she'd returned to the castle. But, apparently even after she left the second time, Harkon had kept it up. The many, many books were free of dust and cobwebs. The desk with its papers and ink and quill, neatly stacked. The coffin she'd used for resting, polished like new. Since her second return Serana had done away with the coffin and replaced it with an actual bed.

Serana was resting while the vampire clans were in recess. Her mind occupied with thoughts of home. Of the girls. Alessia. The most recent letter sat beside her on the bed. It had been a few weeks since she'd explained to her mate the need for more time. They'd exchanged a few correspondences since then, mostly progress reports on the new house being built. It had been quite the surprise that first letter, but an exciting one. Though Serana would miss their home in Whiterun, the thought of a new house… felt right. The first step in continuing their new life together. Starting fresh now that everything was done.

 _Done…_ Serana had thought back on the past year many, many times since that last battle. Their task was complete. Over. The prophecy thwarted. At one time Serana would have added a 'for now' to the end of 'prophecy thwarted', but… Alessia had put that worry to bed when she finally revealed what she'd done with Auriel's Bow.

"I gave it back to the owner." Alessia had said the night the battle ended. They'd laid side by side on the narrow bed in Alessia's tent, at last able to sleep a bit once everything had calmed down. Serana had turned to her mate with a raised eyebrow. Her wolf chuckled and explained. "I called Gormlaith and asked her to take the bow. It's usually difficult for a spirit to carry something from the world of the living into the After, but she came through for us. The bow is in Sovngarde now and hopefully on its way to the original owner."

"So, when you said you'd found a better hiding spot than the bottom of the ocean…?"

Alessia had grinned like the wolf she was. "I really meant it."

"Father's plan was foiled the moment you did that." Serana had thought on that for a moment more. "That means… The prophecy is no more."

"No weapon, no vampire apocalypse." The grin had disappeared, replaced by something far more serious. "Now no Daughter of Coldharbour need fear that damned elf's vengeance. With any luck, that bow won't reappear until all trace of that prophecy is forgotten."

More silence. "This won't sway my decision, Alessia. I'm still undecided."

Alessia had sighed. "I know. I just didn't want you to worry about your mother."

That night, Alessia had stood by her side while they lit the funeral pyre for Harkon. Only they and Valerica attended, though Serana had half expected her mother not to show at all. Though she knew her mother only came for Serana's sake, she was glad for it. Alessia had been right. She did regret what she'd said to her mother during that argument. About how Valerica didn't feel anything. That wasn't true. Her mother felt a lot, but often didn't know how to express it. The female had spent all that time locked in the Soul Cairn for Serana's sake. That was love. Jaded, but still love.

They'd talked after the flames died. Though Valerica still believed Serana's actions to be foolish, she understood. Still she begged for her daughter not to condemn herself to death. Serana had listened, or at least heard her mother out. Thankfully, Valerica tried a bit harder to respect her choice in partner. They'd decided to talk more at length during the vampire summit. Perhaps find an alternative to an all out cure. Her mother was a mad genius in alchemy after all. Perhaps she could find some alternative. A long shot, but Serana was willing to at least humor her mother.

A loud banging sounded at her chamber door followed by a muffled, "Princess Serana? Your Highness, might I have a word with you?"

Serana groaned. She'd repeatedly told the gathered vampires _not_ to refer to her as 'Princess' or 'Highness' or any other form of royalty. Most had done so, though reluctantly. But one had absolutely refused. He'd even made a point to do so as often as irritatingly possible. It was even starting to wear on Valerica's nerves. Davelvin knocked again, a little more loudly.

"Obnoxious ass…" Serana muttered as she contemplated ignoring the male. Another loud banging decided for her. She rolled out of bed to answer the damned door. "A moment, please."

When she opened the chamber door, Serana purposely placed her foot behind the door so that it could only open a few inches or so. She'd learned that little trick very quickly with Davelvin in the castle. That and locking her bedroom door. The male had already barged in once. She'd very forcefully, in other words, physically, made him leave that time. Davelvin's smug face appeared in the crack she made. He pushed gently on the door, testing to see how far he could enter. Not very far.

Lord Davelvin Acqton of the Acqton Clan was a fairly thin male. Handsome, well spoken, educated, driven to succeed. He'd made it a point to pick a fight in front of Serana and her mother, a magical duel with the leader of another clan. He was… impressive in a fight. Quick and powerful. Magically speaking he was skilled, though nowhere near Serana or Valerica's talents. They were thousands of years his senior. But… the male hardly let that sway his attempts at courtship. Valerica had nearly torn his head off when he'd first suggested the match. Since then, whenever Davelvin was in the room, Serana made a point to insure Alessia's ring was visible on her finger. Her arms crossed always so that the left hand was showing. Hands on the table, left ring finger up. A _clear_ sign that she was _not_ available. That also didn't halt the male's advances.

"Princess Serana," The male purred. "So lovely to see you again."

She frowned. "I've told you not to call me that, Davelvin."

"What? And suffer such improprieties? No, Princess…" Davelvin pushed against the door a little harder, a sly smile on his handsome face. "Not until we've gotten to know each other a little more… _intimately_."

A surge of anger coiled in Serana's belly. Anger and disgust. Without warning she jerked the door open and shoved her way into the space the male was occupying. Startled, he staggered back and hit the stone wall behind him with a thud. Another surprise, Serana punched him in the jaw. Using her left ring hand, of course. Then she kneed him in the groin. A satisfying, high pitched yelp came from the male as he fell to his knees, holding himself.

Serana calmly turned and closed her chamber door behind her, locked it, then bent down to the male, insuring that he could see her face. She spoke slowly, making sure he understood her clearly. "Lord Davelvin, your advances are _not_ welcome. I have suffered your detestable behavior long enough. I am not interested in you whatsoever. I am a married female, as you _well_ know. Happily mated. Do you understand me?"

Davelvin wheezed a little in response. Unsatisfactory.

"Let me make it simple for you. If you do not desist from this moment on, I will insure that what's left of your miserable corpse does not leave this castle." She snarled, getting in closer to the male's face. "I will call for my mate; the warrior who defeated my father and scattered his ruin on the rocks below this very castle. All I need do is report _one_ of your offenses and she will gladly tear you limb from limb and burn the pieces. Is _that_ understood?"

Everyone had heard of the battle between Alessia and Harkon. Though most didn't realize that Serana had taken part in the fight, she hardly cared. The fear of the "Hunter" was more than enough to keep the vampires in line. This weasel was no different. He flinched at the mere mention of the Hunter, then quickly nodded. Vehemently.

"Good." Serana shoved him down with her boot, then slowly stalked away. "I'm glad we had this talk. Have a nice evening. See you at the meeting later."

As she rounded the corner, Serana ran smack into her mother. The female had a slightly evil grin on her very entertained face. "If you're done beating up the other children, Serana, I need to speak with you in my lab."

"Alright, Mother."

When she started down the hall towards her mother's laboratory, Valerica stopped her with a slight cough. "Not that one, Dear."

Serana froze. The only other laboratory she knew of was… "Oh."

* * *

Valerica's secret laboratory, the one containing the portal to the Soul Cairn, had undergone a drastic change since the last time Serana had seen in. That had been after Alessia's near death from silver poisoning. The cobwebs were all gone, as well as the dust and debris. The portal was still being reconstructed. After her father had finished storming the Cairn, he'd rendered the portal useless afterward. One last insult to his wife's work, no doubt. Still, her mother was rebuilding what she'd lost. Good on her. There was also signs that Valerica had been hard at work with her potions. The worktable looked a real mess.

Chains rattled in the corner of the room, accompanied with an agonized groan. Serana looked, startled. There was a man garbed in dark robes lying on the floor. Heavy irons were locked onto his wrists and ankles. Serana instantly turned on her mother. "What is this?"

Valerica said nothing, sneering at the man with no small amount of hatred.

"Mother, this is _not_ how we do things anymore. We agreed. Willing servants, not slaves." Serana hissed as she quickly went to the man. He was old and frightened. When she came near, he fought to distance himself and cowered in fear. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here."

"If you try to walk out of here with him, the others will stop you. They've had no _real_ blood since they arrived." Valerica said loudly. "They will take him from you, Serana."

The snarl that came from her was feral. "Let them try."

The man weighed next to nothing as she picked him up. For a prisoner who had been locked in the tower for who knew how long, he wasn't all that dirty. Nor did he smell. And when she looked at his face, he was thin but that was mostly age. He seemed well. Healthy. The old man was even smiling at her.

"Are you satisfied now?" Valerica said impatiently, apparently to the man. "Has my daughter passed your little 'test'?"

"Quite." Said the old man. "You may put me down now, Child. There is much we need to discuss."

Though being called 'Child' by this man when she was far older than he was an irritation, Serana obeyed as her mother said in a very, very dry tone, "Serana, this is the mage, Falion. Mage, my daughter, Princess Serana."

Serana blinked. This was the man Alessia spoke of. The one who was capable of curing vampirism. The old man glared at the female, then turned his attention back to Serana. He circled her once. Twice. Inspecting. It was a bit rude, but she stayed still. Falion _tisk_ ed, "Yes… I see what you mean, Vampire. I doubt she would survive."

"Survive?" Serana repeated, looking back and forth between the two. "I'm sorry… Did I miss something?"

"I would say you missed it by a few thousand years, Child." The man chortled.

Valerica explained. "This mage has offered his services-"

"Offered? Ha! You kidnapped me, Vampire! Stole me right out of my bed in the middle of the night! Do you know how difficult it is for a man my age to get into a bed? Let alone fall asleep in a timely manner? The gall!" The man even had the nerve to shake his fist at Valerica. Her mother looked just as surprised as Serana. He muttered to himself a few seconds more, another string of curses no doubt, then turned back to Serana. "Though your _mother_ and I have very different definitions of the word 'offered', she has explained your predicament to me. I am sorry to inform you, Child, going through with the ritual cure your vampirism would kill you."

The bottom fell out of Serana's stomach. "You are sure?"

"Aye, I am quite certain. Your mother says that you are over four thousand years old, yes?" Serana nodded. Unexpectedly, the old man took her hand and pat it gently. "Then those years would return to you all at once, my Dear. You would turn to dust in a matter of moments. I am sure your mate would not like that too much, would she?"

Unable to speak, Serana shook her head.

"No, I believe Alessia would not." Serana looked at him in surprise. Falion smiled. "Yes, I know your mate. She helped me many, many years ago. Knowing you are her wife would have been more than enough to earn my help, but then it is not _my_ help you need."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Let me go over this so that I have a full understanding." Falion said, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "You are an immortal married to a mortal. As an immortal, you will undoubtedly outlive your wife by several hundred years. This is unacceptable for you. You do not wish to feed from her because it puts her life at risk. Changing back to human would solve your problem, but your _witch_ of a mother locked you in a tomb for four thousand years."

Valerica growled. "For her safety, I might add."

"What kind of parent protects their child by shoving them into a deep dark hole! She's a girl, not a potato, witch!" Falion talked over her, his voice growing surprisingly loud. Once Valerica seemed cowed, he muttered to himself a little then continued. " _As_ I was saying… Doing so made it impossible for you to become human again. But you don't want to remain immortal. And we certainly do not want you committing suicide after Alessia falls from the mortal coil."

Actually, Serana hadn't considered that. It was a dark and dangerous place to go in one's mind. But, who knew? She might have gotten desperate enough once Alessia died. The thought was a scary one.

"No. We most certainly do _not_ want that. So," The old man clapped his hands once. "What are we to do?"

Serana suddenly felt like she was back in school and the teacher was asking the class a question no one knew the answer to. She glanced to her mother, who was standing a little off to the side with her hand covering her face. Was she embarrassed?

Cautiously, Serana spoke up. "We… find another way?"

"Tell me, my Dear. Has Alessia ever told you about the many times she encountered one of the Daedric Princes'?"

"More than once. Actually, they're some of our daughters' favorite bedtime stories." Serana answered, suddenly missing home very much.

"Oh? Which story?"

Serana chuckled a bit. "The one where Alessia married a Hagraven."

Valerica turned green. "She _what_?"

Falion burst out laughing. "Yes! That is my favorite also. Poor Alessia will never live that one down."

"Ugh…" Valerica hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, my Dear, you received your 'gift', as your mother would call it, from Molag Bal. Now, Molag Bal is a powerful entity that once stood side by side with the Gods themselves. They were once one People, or so some scriptures tell us." Smiling, Falion asked. "So, in order to remove a curse from a being who was once a God and preserve your life…"

"Ask another God? Preferably one we are in favor with." Serana said, the answer dawning. "One who Alessia has gone to great lengths to return a particular weapon to. One who was the target of one particular nasty prophecy of which we thwarted."

"I cannot promise he will hear or even listen. With any luck, Auri-El will be merciful to one who has served him so well." Falion rose and came to Serana, taking her hand again. "Child, you must prepare yourself for the unexpected. If there is anything I have learned over these many, many years it is the Gods do as they see fit. Auri-El may choose not to aid you, or he may. He may demand still more from you. More than you are willing to give. Are you prepared?"

Serana looked to her mother. Despite everything, despite Valerica's obvious disapproval, _she_ had brought Falion to her daughter. To… help. It made her old heart break a little. Her mother gave a small smile, nodding once. Serana looked back to the old man. "What do we do?"

Alessia

"I've got to hand it to you, this is good work. Quick too." Alessia said, her eyes staring up at the high roof of the main hall.

The place was massive. Complete with a huge hearth fireplace and a long table big enough to fit a small army. A large chandelier made of deer antlers and wood hung from the ceiling. The room opened up in four directions. Behind was the entryway. To the right was the kitchens and larder, as well as the servant's quarters. To the rear was Alessia's office, new forge, workroom, and armory. Below that was a basement level where the majority of the more… secret or dangerous weapons she'd collected over the years were hidden. To the left was a long hallway that lead down to the library and trophy room. Also on that hall was Alessia's enchantment equipment, as well as Serana new laboratory and indoor garden space. On either side of the main hall were wide staircases leading up to the second story balcony, which circled the entire room. Bedrooms mostly. Plus, the master suite and personal bath for the mistress' of the house.

Lucia and Sofie were already running about the second story bedrooms picking out which one they would share. Despite there being room for at least a dozen people, a dozen not including the girls, Lydia, Alessia and Serana, the two giggling sisters insisted on sharing a room. Expected, so Alessia had commissioned a bunk bed for the two. It was obvious when they found it. Shrieks of delight came from the room, and both girls came hurtling out onto the balcony to snatch Lydia and drag her inside to see.

The foreman's big bulk of a belly bounced as he laughed. "You paid quite the sum for speed, Harbinger. I still have some details to work out, but it is more than suitable to live in."

"How is the garden coming along?" Alessia asked.

Without a word the foreman led her from the main hall towards the hallway to the left. The indoor garden was mostly for herbs and whatnot that would be difficult to grow outdoors for the majority of the year. A back door led outside and down a long flight of steps into the outer garden. This was the gift Alessia was eager to give to her mate when she finally returned home. The giants from Krag's clan had done most of the work. The raised garden beds would make things extremely easy for Serana to work with. The large pool, complete with small waterfall, was filled and ready to receive whatever her mate decided to keep in it. The main treat was the tree Alessia had retrieved herself. In the very center of the garden was a small sapling. The Gildergreen very rarely dropped seeds to plant. Alessia had been fortunate to be gifted one by Jarl Balgruuf as a sort of "going away" present. And to protect the garden from the many, many deer in the area, they'd put up a tall stone and iron fence around the whole area.

"My men still have a few days of work left to do here, but we'll get it done."

"I have complete faith in you, my friend." Alessia pat the shorter man on the shoulder once. "What about the barn? And the barracks?"

"We've got that under control. That, and the training grounds. And the horse stables. Barn and so on. Have no fear, Harbinger." The foreman chuckled. "So, when is the wife supposed to come home? You've been chomping at the bit to show this garden to her."

Alessia sighed, not really liking to think about it. "Hopefully soon."

The foreman was about to respond when one of his workers called to him from further up the path. He bid goodbye, then trudge up the path to see what his man needed. Alessia sighed again, glad that she needn't answer any more uncomfortable question. The foreman was a good man, really he was, but he tended to say some slightly inappropriate things at times. A good man, but an ignorant one sometimes. Still, he'd gone above and beyond for Alessia and her family. The least she could do was have a bit of patience with the man.

As for Serana… The letters arrived often enough, though they were far less frequent than before. Last Alessia heard, her mate had taken severely ill. Not a normal thing for a vampire. Alessia had been nearly ready to stop reading the letter all together and rush to her mate's side. But then she'd noticed that, aside from a different hand writing the next few sentences, Valerica no doubt, Serana's recognizable script continued further down the page. Valerica's curt note read:

 _Wolf,_

 _Serana is fine. Do not break my door down or I will toss you into the sea._

 _Valerica_

She'd still considered going, but didn't. Serana specifically asked her not to in her next few paragraphs. It was hard, but she obeyed. Her mate said she would explain in person, but to know that she was well and was growing stronger as the days passed. The letters continued, but that was when they began to slow. As of that day, Alessia hadn't heard from her mate in over a week.

Alessia spent the next few hours working out her frustrations doing something productive. Some of the stones framing the garden still needed to be put into place. It was easier for the giants to handle the heavy lifting, each of the flagstones were near on twenty stone in weight, but Alessia could manage one at a time. It was a labor of love, so she was more than willing. The sun was setting by the time she finished moving one pile of rocks into place. Sweat dripped from her neck and chin, running in small rivulets down her back. Alessia sat by the water pool, splashing a bit on her face. The day had been a relatively warm one, but the water was blessedly cool. She shook herself dry, droplets of water splashing everywhere.

There was a low chuckle from behind her. At first Alessia was a little embarrassed, knowing that she looked very much like a dog shaking its coat dry when she did that. Werewolf that she was… Serana had found it funny that first time she'd…

Alessia blinked then spun on her heel, wide eyed. The woman standing at the bottom of the stairs looked very, very much like her Serana. But… somehow different. The hair was the same shade, same length. Height, the same. Body, the same. Clothes, same, though they were travel worn and splashed with a bit of mud. Even the facial features the same. That slight curve to her mouth when Serana found something funny but was trying very hard not to laugh. The same cheekbones.

Only… She was… darker. Her skin wasn't the pale flesh it once was, but simply light. Very light with the hint of a blush on the cheeks. Living, healthy skin. The eyes were… the same almond shape with thick, long lashes. But… they were not red.

Slowly, fearing that she was simply seeing what she _wanted_ to see, Alessia approached. The woman remained perfectly still, allowing the inspection with enormous patience. Alessia stopped just out of arm's reach. Not that she didn't trust her eyes, just she needed to know. She sniffed, trusting her nose over her eyes just as any wolf would. The cold, dry smell of vampire remained, if barely. As though _her_ scent had simply grown a bit stronger and overpowered the vampire scent. It was quite… perplexing. Her eyes were telling her an entirely different story than her nose.

"Hey." Serana said in greeting. Same voice, if a little nervous.

Alessia swallowed, somehow struggling to remember how to speak. Every thought and question in her head was scrambling to be the first thing out of her mouth. Finally Alessia said, "Green."

Serana blinked, "What?"

"Your eyes are green. I'd wondered, but… never asked." Alessia closed the distance between them, her hand gently touching her mate's cheek. The warm flesh beneath was almost alien, and yet not so at all. "You went to see Falion. You're… human."

"Not exactly. To the former and the latter." Serana sighed, closing her now emerald eyes and leaning into Alessia's touch. After a moment, she finally continued. "There's a lot to explain."

"Alright, but first…" Alessia kissed her mate. Serana melted into her, fingers curling into her hair. She felt warm lips on her own. The tell-tale scrape of fangs on her lip. Another question answered. Serana still had her fangs. Alessia felt the strength coiled in the body pressed up against her. That hadn't changed either.

As they parted, Serana purred happily. "I've missed you… Gods how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Wolf thrummed, kissing her again.

Though she seemed reluctant to do it, Serana pushed back. "As badly as I want to have you right now, we need to talk first, Love. You can… see why."

Serana motioned to herself, to her very _alive_ body, and Alessia motioned to a stone bench. "You were saying that you found Falion, but you are not human."

"Actually, Mother brought Falion to me." Serana sat, wringing her hands together nervously. "She kidnapped and him brought to the castle. They… debated on how best to help me attain what I wanted without dying."

"Without _dying_?" Alessia's eyes widened, suddenly in a panic. She was instantly checking Serana over for anything, absolutely _anything_ , that would indicate she was sick. "Serana, what have you done? What did _he_ do?"

"Alessia, you need to calm down. Your eyes are going black." Her mate took Serana's hand and placed it over her heart. "See? Still beating. He promised everything would be alright."

"Falion?"

"No. Not Falion."

Alessia focused on her breathing, but also tried hearing her mate's words. "Who? I don't understand."

"I'm trying to explain it to you, dolt." Serana chuckled, placing a quick kiss on Alessia's hand. "Now, if I continue on with the story will you promise not to go into shock?"

"Yes. Sorry, please go on." Alessia said with an apologetic smile.

"Falion told me that undergoing the ritual to make me human again would kill me. I've been a vampire too long. Apparently, I would have turned into a big pile of ash if I'd tried." Alessia felt the low protective growl coming, but she stifled it. Serana noticed but continued. "But… he offered an alternative solution."

Alessia waited, patiently.

"He suggested we might try asking Auri-El for help."

She blinked. "You… prayed?"

Serana rolled her eyes. "I think 'beseech' would be the better word."

"Yes, Love. Praying is usually how one speaks to a God." Alessia tried hiding her smile. "Beseeching or otherwise."

Glaring, Serana waved her off. "Anyway, we never got that far. One moment we were discussing how best to contact Auri-El, and the next I wasn't in the castle anymore. I was… somewhere else." Though Alessia wanted to ask questions, she held back. "I don't remember much about it. There's a blank spot in my memory. All I know is once came to, it had been a few days. I felt horrible, heavy. And, though I can't remember most of what I experienced, I… know things."

"Like?" Alessia urged.

"I did see Auri-El. Or Auriel. Or Akatosh. Whatever you want to call him. He said mortals were always getting his name mixed up. Thought it was funny, actually."

Alessia couldn't help it. "Wait, you _saw_ Auri-El? And he spoke to you?"

"Well," Serana wriggled her hand side to side. "He did, but that part is a bit fuzzy. I remember we talked, and I physically saw him, but the details are blurred. Like, he said the word 'mortal' for sure, but I couldn't tell you if he had an accent. Or if he said it loudly, or softly. Or… even if he was actually a _he_. For that matter, I couldn't tell you what he looked like. Whenever I try to remember, the details just… slip through my fingers like sand."

"Alright, that… must be frustrating." Alessia put the thought aside and asked, "What did you talk about?"

"You and me, mostly." Serana smiled. "He got the bow back, by the way. He asked me to thank you for _not_ throwing it in an active volcano. It was… one of the reasons he decided to get involved. Obviously, he doesn't do that often."

Alessia suddenly felt very, very glad she actually hadn't destroyed Auriel's Bow or given it to a Daedric Prince or done anything else that might anger the owner. Would the deity have ignored Serana's plea had she destroyed the weapon? Scary thought.

"Auri-El wanted to repay us for all we did to stop Vyrthur's prophecy from becoming reality. He confirmed Falion's hypothesis; for me, the ritual would be fatal. So he… made me what I wanted. Sort of." Serana said. "I'm a vampire still, but I'm also mortal. Somehow… in between human and vampire. A half-breed, more or less."

 _A half-breed?_ Alessia had heard of the beings, but understood that they were very, very rare.

"I need normal food now, but will still get the urge to feed. I still need the blood, but not nearly as much as I did before. I'm just as strong. Just as fast. I appear more _human_ , mostly. I can stand a lot more sunlight, but I'll never be tan. I'm still me, but… not me." Serana smiled. "All the perks of being a vampire with very few drawbacks."

"And all for the reasonably low price of your immortality." Alessia said sadly. "A hard bargain to make, Love."

"Well, technically not." Serana reached into her collar and pulled out a slightly glowing black soul gem. It hung from a thin bit of twine around her neck. It pulsed gently in her hand, reacting to her touch. "Auri-El let me keep my immortality in a way. Mother thinks she can somehow extract and put it back inside me should I ever, in her own words, 'regain my sanity'."

Alessia chuckled. "Sounds like her."

Serana tucked the soul gem back into her shirt. "With my immortality bottled, I will age at the same rate you do. A mortal lifespan."

There was silence for a little while, Alessia pondering what all her mate had said. Mortal. Serana was… dying a little more with each passing second. That frightened her a little. Frightened Serana too, obviously. There was just the tiniest of trembling in her mate's fingers. She would need to eat now. That and drink and sleep and breathe and… everything else mortals needed to do. _Need_ it just as she needed blood. Though now there was significantly less danger in Alessia feeding Serana. They would need to figure out what "not nearly as much" really meant, but they would. Just as they would everything else.

"Are you alright with this?" Serana asked a bit worriedly.

Alessia response was immediate. "What I want or think isn't the issue here, Serana. The real question is, are _you_ alright with this? Really and truly?"

Her mate paused for a few moments, contemplating. Eventually, she smiled. "Yes. This is… new and a little scary, but… Yes, I am."

"Then that's that." Alessia pulled her mate to her, resting their foreheads together. "So long as we are together, I don't care what you are. Human, vampire, half-breed, whatever. You are still _mine_."

Serana kissed her deeply, tongue sliding in between Alessia's teeth. A claim that was all too… _her._ It took everything Alessia had not to push her mate back onto the bench and follow her down. Serana seemed to sense that thought, the heat rising in them both, and purred. "To be clear, I'm still me. I'm not made of glass."

Alessia growled, "Noted."

"Good. So long as you remember that later on when we're in bed." Serana's eyes glittered at the sound Alessia made as they parted. It was a promise that they would revisit the conversation later. After a moment, Serana looked around the unfinished garden as if she'd only _just_ noticed it. "What's all this?"

"A belated wedding present."

Serana scowled. "You've given me a lot of 'belated wedding' presents, Love."

"Then… call this one a birthday present. You've started aging again anyway." Serana slugged her arm, and Alessia laughed. "It's your new garden. You can grow whatever you want out here. Inside you have more room for the more… cold sensitive plants."

Serana blinked. "You've been busy. Can I see the house?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Alessia wriggled her eyebrows. "We got a tub. A big one."

Though her mate protested, if giggling could be considered 'protest', Alessia picked her up and carried her up the stairs towards the house. The 'protesting' lasted only as far as the first few steps before Serana was kissing her again. It was a bit of a trick to concentrate enough to get up the stairs without falling, but she managed.

Alessia kicked open the door and strode inside, shouting as she normally did, "Hello to the women in the house!"


	49. Chapter 49: Epilogue

Chapter 49: Epilogue

Alessia

"Loosen your grip, Son. The horse's head moves when the rest of his body is in motion. Compensate for that."

"Yes, Mama." The young boy, Samuel, said a little worriedly as he obeyed. "Alright, Pete. Forward."

Alessia watched from just outside the riding circle as her eldest son rode his horse alone for the first time. Jasa would have been a better choice to learn on, but the mare wasn't available to ride. She was currently in the barn heavy with pregnancy. Due any day now, Alessia thought it best for Samuel to learn on the horse he'd received for his birthday. Pete, as Samuel had named him, was a fairly gentle beast. Much like his mother, Jasa. The horse was patient with his rider, suffering the beginner's common mistakes with grace and ease. So far. The horse was already showing signs of irritation, so Alessia decided she might cut short the lesson for the day.

Beside Alessia, Sofie and two of the other children stood on the bottom rail watching their bother handle his horse. Hroar cheered in encouragement as he watched. The boy was… energetic. Rambunctious. He'd claimed his parents named him after a roaring lion, though he'd never actually seen one. He never spoke of his birth parents beyond that small fact. The second child was Runa Fair-Shield. She was the second youngest of the children, nearly as tall as Sofie, and just as sweet. The young girl cried the day Alessia and Serana came to get her from Honorhall, along with all the other children. Four from the orphanage, then two from other places across Skyrim. Six adoptions in all, with still one more on the way.

The other three additions to the family were up at the house with Serana, no doubt elbow deep in dirt and other garden work. Alesan, the son of a Redguard sailor who died shortly after the two docked at Dawnstar, took to the gardening like a fish to water. When Serana asked one of the children for help in the garden, the boy was always the first to volunteer. He said it was a calming task that gave him time to think. What a boy his age needed to think that long or that hard about neither Serana nor Alessia could figure out.

Blaise was the son of two Imperial Soldiers serving in Solitude. The boy's parents had both been killed in the vampire attack on Solitude and had been working in Katla's Farm stables ever sense. Alessia and Serana had been on a business trip to Solitude when they came across the boy in the stables. He'd been absolutely taken in by Jasa and swore up and down that he'd take good care of her. After Alessia talked with the boy about his past and his current situation, she went immediately to the proprietor. Geimund was loath to part with the boy, he did good work with the horses, but Blaise was eager to be gone from the place. He claimed that while Katla, Geimund's wife, was never actually cruel to him, a case could be made for negligence. That settled things in Alessia's mind. And Serana's. They asked Blaise if he wanted to come live with them, and that was that.

The last, and youngest, of the boys was Francois Beaufort. The boy was… a bit of a loner. He spoke very little, and often only to the children who shared space with him in Honorhall. What little information "Grelod the Kind" kept on the children in the orphanage, she'd kept next to nothing on Francois. He was marked as an Imperial, but his name was most certainly from High Rock, the Breton homeland. Alessia guessed it was because he was the son of an Imperial and a Breton, but it was only a guess.

The boy claimed that his parents dropped him off at the orphanage only a year past and swore they would return to claim him. It was heartbreaking because either Grelod had not taken their names, or they hadn't given them. Alessia feared that that meant they'd never intended to return for their son. The boy was all for being adopted, at the very least to get out of Honorhall, but was only alright with the idea until his parents returned to claim him. Both Alessia and Serana didn't think it likely, but both agreed they needed to try and locate the parents. Alessia sent missives to both the Imperial City and to Daggerfall for inquiry. So far… nothing. But they promised Francois they would search and continue to do so until they found something. That had brought the young boy out of his shell a bit more. He stuck close to his orphan-mates and generally seemed to enjoy working in the garden with Serana.

The last was an infant they had yet to meet. The child had been born in Bruma, the small Nordic village in the Jerall Mountains just south of the Skyrim border in Cyrodiil. Honorhall had received a letter shortly before the birth informing them that the mother did not want to keep the child, but wanted the child to grow up in her native land instead of the seat of the Empire. Sadly, the woman died in childbirth and the father was unknown. The new keeper of Honorhall, Constance Michel, contacted Alessia and Serana about the newborn girl. They'd immediately accepted. Currently, the child was in the care of the steward of Bruma and was to be taken to Honorhall when the pass in the mountains cleared of snow. That was… nearly a month ago. That meant the child was already on her way to Riverwood. Once they received word, Alessia planned on riding to Riverwood herself to retrieve the child. Which should be any day now.

In the ring, Samuel led Pete in small circles, his posture good. Alessia smiled at the boy. Of all the children that had flooded into her and Serana's life, he was probably the most natural born leader. A few weeks ago, a sabre attacked and killed a few of their cattle. Samuel had helped Alessia and Sofie track and bring down the beast. Sofie was deadly with a bow, practicing every day for years. An accomplished hunter, just as Aela had predicted. Samuel was following in a similar direction. He bonded well with Alessia, often referring to himself as her "Soldier". She'd muss his hair, call him " _Little_ Soldier", and tell him to go play. "Play" for Samuel was always some sort of training.

Footsteps behind them said someone, many someones actually, were joining them at the ring. Lots of little boots followed by a much longer gait Alessia knew all too well. The trees had grown large along the path to the house, covering it in shade. A gentle breeze told Alessia that Serana was coming down with the children proceeding her at a quicker pace. The change from vampire to half-breed had altered her mate's scent slightly, but not greatly. It lacked much of the cold, dry scent of vampire, favoring more an odor of a… well, _woman_.

In Serana's case, she smelt often of dirt and growing things. Earthy and sweet. Currently, her mate smelt of water and soap. She'd most likely just finished washing up for the day, but had focused mostly on her hands, neck, and face. There was still the lingering hint of sweat on her body, the origin of the flowery scent. Alessia tried not to thrum too loudly. She loved that scent. Especially when it was mixed with her own.

Serana appeared just as Alessia's nose informed her she would. There were still small amounts of dirt on her boots, apron, and the bottom of her dress. The wide brimmed hat on her head was a gift from Alessia. Serana often wore it, or something like it, during long periods in the sun. Mostly while she was in the garden. Sunlight wasn't much of a bother anymore, but too much wasn't good for her. Her hands, face and neck were clean, but there was a small wet patch at her back and around her collar. She'd been working hard today. The children raced before Serana, eager to see their brother riding his new horse. Serana's eyes remained on Alessia's, and they shared a small smile. There was a bit of gray starting to show in her mate's hair. Not a lot, but a strand or two stood out starkly against the darker strands. It suited her somehow, the passing of the years making her all the more beautiful to the wolf.

"Afternoon, Love." Serana gave Alessia a quick kiss. Alessia made it a bit longer, wrapping one arm around her mate's waist and pulling her close. Serana chuckled, a bit muffled by Alessia's lips, but didn't object. Most of the surrounding children protested with an "ick" or "yuck", but a few giggled. Loudest among them was Sofie, who was far more used to her mothers' often public acts of affection. When finally Alessia let her mate go, Serana looked to the pen, "How's our boy doing?"

Alessia eyes reluctantly left her mate and settled on Samuel and Pete. "Better. Still has a few bad habits he needs to break, but that will come with practice. Pete has been very patient with him."

"No surprise. He was Jasa's after all." Serana smiled. "How is the old girl, by the way?"

"Fat and ready to pop, but comfortable. She gets all the apples she wants, and Blaise here dotes on her night and day." Alessia leaned over a bit and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't you, Pup?"

"Awe, Mama!" The boy took a swipe at her hand playfully, then worked to put the mop of hair back into place. He'd been fixated on keeping his hair and clothes neat and tidy of late. Probably because of that new family that came to stay at Solstice since the new Fighting Academy started. The two parents had a young daughter about Blaise's age who loved horses just as much as he did. Rose, she thought her name was. Alessia decided to poke at her son a bit more. A tease, but also an attempt to gain information. "How is Rose liking it here?"

Horrified, the boy's blush said it all. The rest of the children giggled as he stammered, "Who?"

Alessia chuckled and mussed his hair again, much to his displeasure. Runa answered for her brother in a giggle, "He brought her a flower yesterday."

"Runa, shut it." Blaise growled, more embarrassed than angry.

Serana elbowed Alessia in the ribs lightly, then gave her a reproachful look. Alessia chuckled, satisfied with her fun, then nodded her approval to the boy. "That's a good start, Son. Be a gentlemen, though. I don't want her father to punch your face in one day because he caught you with his daughter. Be respectful and treat her well, and it will do wonders for her parents."

A bit shy to ask, especially in front of his siblings, Blaise looked up at Alessia with a serious look on his face. "How did _you_ do it? Win Mother, I mean?"

"Well… technically, her father _did_ punch me in the face…" Alessia started. "And your Grandam has repeatedly called me a-"

Serana gave Alessia another jab in the ribs, effectively cutting off her words. Sofie took the opportunity to say, "They were all over each other. Lucia told me so."

More giggling. Both Alessia and Serana glared at their daughter, who'd turned her attention back to the riding ring as if she'd said nothing at all. Serana shook her head after a moment, obviously trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Seeing that still caught Alessia by surprise sometimes. It was one of those little everyday things that made her fall in love with her mate all over again.

"Your Mama didn't _win_ me, Hon. I still think I somehow won _her_." Serana said to the boy, still waiting for an answer to his question. "But, to answer your question… Your Mama was… good."

"Good…" The boy repeated, not really seeming to understand.

"Caring. Despite the fact that I was, for all intents and purposes, something 'evil', she saw _me_. Treated me with respect and courtesy. Kindness without any expectations of kindness in return."

"Plus… you're jaw droppingly beautiful, Love." Alessia said with a wolfish grin and a wink to the gathered children. More giggling.

Serana rewarded her with an equally wolfish grin, eying Alessia's dirty work clothes up and down with a playful purr. "Right back at you, Dear."

Giggling.

Alessia turned back to Blaise. "I could tell almost right away something was different about her. There was something… special that my senses picked right up on. She was not like any other vampire I'd ever met. As time passed… We got to know each other and… I just knew. She was _it_ for me. It was very hard, deciding to love someone always is, but we stayed together no matter what. Despite all the trials and obstacles, I love my wife. And that made all the struggling worthwhile."

Blaise nodded after a minute of thought, then asked Serana, "When did you know you were in love?"

Serana smiled and chuckled, "Well… _I_ knew it was love right after your Mama roasted a few vampires in order to protect me."

Giggles.

Alessia could see the wheels in the boy's head turning. She caught on and immediately shut down the line of thought, "But let's not get ahead of ourselves, Son. No need to rescue the damsel when she isn't in distress, alright?"

A bit crestfallen, Blaise nodded. Serana pat his head lovingly, careful not to muss his hair. "Just be your sweet self, Honey. Rose isn't going anywhere any time soon."

Serana

"Jaw droppingly beautiful, huh?" Serana chuckled later on that night after all the children were asleep in their beds. She kissed her way slowly up Alessia's belly, nipping gently as she went. Her wolf was still trembling uncontrollably beneath her lips, chest heaving. Heart pounding. Their bonding scent was heavy in the air, laced with very, very satisfied werewolf. The taste of her mate on Serana's tongue was almost as intoxicating as the blood she'd taken earlier. "Even with the gray coming in?"

Alessia rolled, settling over Serana with a smoldering smile. " _Especially_ with the gray."

In the years since she'd lost her immortality, her feedings had slowed dramatically. More often than not, Serana took only very small sips of blood during their lovemaking. At first, it had been difficult since she still feared doing Alessia harm. Her wolf had been patient with her, and eventually they'd worked through her anxiety. Now when they laid together, there was no fear. No reservations. No holding back. Just pure bliss. Serana moaned her pleasure as her mate took her again. Though she was only half-vampire now, she still felt Alessia's touch just as strongly as before. Perhaps more so. All that strength and power in the body between her legs, being so, so gentle that it almost hurt.

Serana's fingers curled in her mate's hair as she rocked her hips desperately. It was hard not to cry out, but she managed. Barely. Lightning shot up her spine when she climaxed, her back arching in a harsh bow. Alessia paused for only a moment before driving her again. She came harder the second time. When Serana came back to herself, her mate was trailing lazy kisses up from her belly button, stopping at her beasts.

Panting, Serana asked, "Hungry tonight, are we?"

In answer, Alessia clamped down on Serana's breast with her teeth. Not hard, but enough to make Serana gasp. Chuckling, Alessia let go. "Starving."

There was a bit more panting and gasping on Serana's part. Finally, she got out, "You _do_ have to be up early, Alessia. The… _oh!_ Training… starts… for the… _mmm_ … And Lucia… comes… _comes!_ "

She didn't finish. Alessia thrummed at the sound she made instead. "I have more important things to do tonight than _sleep_."

As tired as they would both be in the morning, Serana didn't object.

* * *

Serana yawned heavily, and took a long gulp of the coffee Alessia had made for her. Breakfast was served, and the table was its usual madhouse. They'd hired a cook once the family and grown to near double digits, but Alessia always insisted on at least serving Serana herself. Her wolf leaned over her chair to refill the mug with the steaming brew, placing a lingering kiss on her neck. More than one, and perhaps a little love bite that made Serana want to burst into flames.

With a little raspy whisper, Alessia thrummed. "Enjoy yourself a little too much last night, Love?"

"Mmm-hmm." Serana purred from behind her mug. "My wife out performed herself yet again. Looks like I've got to step up my game."

Wolf thrummed, "Might said wife provide a suggestion?"

Alessia did so in a whisper, and Serana nearly choked on her coffee. Thankfully the kids were too busy arguing on whether or not Jasa was going to have a colt or filly, and what they were going to name the foal. Serana composed herself, glad that the hot coffee could explain away the blush on her cheeks. "I see."

Chuckling Alessia turned down the flirting, sat beside her wife at the huge table, then began trying to sort out what the children were naming the new foal. All the while she piled food onto her plate from the giant sized platters set out on the table. Serana shook her head with a slight smile. Even after all these years, nearly seven sense they'd first set eyes on each other, and very little had changed. Underneath the table, she let her knee rest lightly against her mate's. Alessia responded with only the relaxing of her own knee against Serana's.

"We are not calling him Glimmer. It's going to be a _boy_! And besides, he's going to have a black coat, like Jasa."

"Nuh-uh. The daddy was solid white." Said one of the girls. Serana couldn't see who over all the racket, but she guessed Runa. Sofie would have called the new foal 'Slayer' or something. " _She_ is going to be named Glimmer. You got to name the last baby she had."

"That's because he was _my_ horse." Samuel said, defensive. "When you're old enough, Mama will give you one of your own and _then_ you can name it."

"Well, I want a girl horse." Runa said, getting a nod in agreement from Sofie at her side.

"Of course you do." Alesan smirked, which earned him a glare from both his sisters.

"Wait? If the mom has a black coat, and the dad has a white coat, doesn't that mean the foal will have a gray coat?" Another boy asked, Hroar perhaps.

Blaise groaned. "That's not exactly how that works. I mean it could turn out gray, but it's more likely to be black or white."

"I like the name Glimmer if it's a girl." Francois added hesitantly. "Though if it's a boy… I donno. I'd have to see the coat first."

"Alright, Francois, what would you name it if it's a white colt?" Samuel encouraged as he often did to get his much shier younger brother to open up. "Or a black colt? Or a gray?"

"Don't forget about if it's a girl, Sam!" Runa giggled.

As the children argued back and forth, most forgetting their breakfast, Serana watched Alessia sit back and gaze out over the chaos with a satisfied smile on her face. Peaceful despite the mayhem. Serana stared at her for a moment, then asked, "You're thinking about adopting more, aren't you?"

Alessia smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

"You forget, Love, I _know_ you." Serana chuckled. "We have seven, plus one on the way. We have room now that Lucia is married and gone. I hope she's feeling better than the last time we saw her. That baby of hers is really starting to weigh her down."

"Yeah, you and I… grandmothers." Alessia said. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea."

"And you still want to adopt more?" Serana smiled. "The more we take in, the more we have to eventually let leave the nest."

Serana watched her mate waffle. "We have the room and the means for more. I'm sure there's plenty of children out there looking for a home. But… we do have quite the handful here, don't we?"

"Hmm, there's that big heart again." Serana smiled warmly. "We'll talk about it more once Eisra gets a little older."

Eisra was the name they'd decided on for the infant on her way from Cyrodiil. After a hell of a lot of digging, Serana found that Eisra was the name of Alessia's mother. She'd insisted that the new addition to the family be named after her grandmother. Serana stood and leaned to her mate, kissing her deeply. She tasted of coffee, eggs, bacon, and the sweet honey she'd put on her toast. She tasted good. Like home.

"Ack!" Sofie groaned. "There they go again!"

The children all groaned along with their sister, one or two giggling, but Serana didn't care at all. She simply raised her mug up to block their view and kept right on going. What finally did stop them was a loud bang at the front door. Lydia, the stalwart housecarl turned Captain of the Guard, came inside with a large smile on her otherwise stony face.

"My Thane, your eldest is-"

"Lucia!" All the children shrieked as their eldest sister came waddling into the room. Though the horde remembered to be careful with the heavily pregnant woman, they all scrambled to be the first one to get to her.

For her part, Lucia's grin rivaled the sun in it's brightness. She'd grown to full womanhood these past years. Far be it from the young girl Serana had met all that time ago. Tall and fair, she was beautiful beyond imagination. Behind her, Frothar stood holding a few dozen neatly wrapped boxes in his arms. He himself had grown into a fine man. Much like his father.

"Alright! Easy everyone!" Lucia laughed, trying to hug all her siblings at once. "My, look at you Sofie! Such a heartbreaker! Sam, you've grown tall. Hroar, what is that on your shirt, Little Brother? Runa, my sweet girl! Look at you! I love your bows! Alesan, keeping out of trouble? Blaise… My goodness! Talk about heartbreaker! And… where is Francois?"

"Right here, Lucia." The youngest boy was standing off to the side while the others mauled his biggest sister.

"There you are, cutie!" Lucia reached over to him and pulled him into a big hug. The young boy gave a genuine smile of pure joy that only his eldest sister could bring out of him. Finally done greeting everyone, she motioned to Frothar. "I got presents."

The children stopped mauling her and instead tackled into her husband. The poor man yelped, but quickly dispensed with the goods to save himself. "Alright, alright everyone. Calm down."

Giggling, Lucia turned her attention to Alessia and Serana. "Mama."

"Hello, my Little One." Alessia gently pulled her daughter into a big hug, kissing the top of her head. Serana didn't mention the few tears falling down her mate's cheek. "We've missed you so much."

"That we have." Serana said, ignoring her own tears and getting a hug of her own. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Fat." Lucia said instantly, earning a bark of laughter from her mothers. "But ready. I want this baby out as soon as possible."

"You didn't _ride_ here, I hope." Alessia said, giving Frothar a cold glare and a growl.

Seeing the look on her Mama's face, Lucia answered quickly. "No. I rode in the wagon with some of Jarl Balgruuf's guards. He sent a whole contingent with us."

"Here, sit down." Alessia offered the bench and carefully guided their pregnant daughter to it. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? We have those pastries you and your Mother like."

"Mama, I'm fine." Lucia smiled. "No need to hover."

"I know, I know." Alessia knelt to be at eye level with her daughter. "But you know me. Overprotective is my middle name."

"Isn't that the truth." Serana said curtly, but with love.

Chuckling, Lucia placed a light kiss on her Mama's brow. "Thank you."

Looking a little confused, Alessia just looked at the woman. "For?"

"Everything. All that I have, I owe to you. You and Mother." Now Lucia was crying. "So, thank you. For all of it."

Without a word, Serana snatched one of the children's unused napkins and handed it to the weeping pair. She herself was a bit teary eyed, but they needed it more.

Laughing, Lucia wiped her face. "Look at me. I've been a hormonal mess of late, bursting into tears at the strangest things."

Both Alessia and Serana chuckled right along with her.

* * *

The letter arrived three days later in the afternoon. Eisra was in Riverwood, in the care of the kind old couple who ran the Riverwood Trader; Camilla and her husband Faendal, long time friends of Alessia's. The timing couldn't have been better. Lucia and Frothar were due back at Whiterun the very next day. So, Alessia decided to join them along the way, and part at the crossing that lead to either Riverwood or Whiterun. Serana insisted that she come, though Alessia already planned for that and then some. Lydia, along with a dozen of their household guards,would escort them. On the morning they were to leave, Samuel and Sofie begged to come along.

"We promise we'll keep up, Mama. Please." Samuel pleaded, then turned to Serana. "Mother, tell her. We won't be a burden."

Serana looked to her mate, who was stern faced and cold. But not entirely. Serana could see the slight curve of her lip as Alessia tried hiding the grin. Serana played along. "Well, you will both need to make up the chores you will be leaving to your siblings. _And_ promise to clean out the horse stalls when we get back, as your Mama and I have asked you to do already. _Twice_."

Both children winced, but nodded solemnly. Alessia sighed. "I don't know, Love. I mean, neither one of them are ready to go. I mean, their horses aren't even-"

"We're ready!" Both Samuel and Sofie insisted.

"I don't see your sword, Samuel." Alessia scowled. "Or your bow, Sofie."

Both children glanced at each other, smiling. "We can bring them?"

Serana shook her head, holding in her mirth. "The house guards will be there, but we still want you armed just in case."

"We can go get them. Right now." Sofie said eagerly.

Again, Alessia sighed. She almost broke out laughing. "Go on then. Be ready in fifteen minutes and we'll meet you up at the house."

The two shrieked in delight, tackling both Alessia and Serana in hugs. Shouting, "Thank you! Thank you Mother!"

Once they were gone, Alessia frowned. "Thank you, ' _Mother_ '? _I'm_ the one who said they could go…"

Chuckling Serana kissed her mate's cheek, then mounted her horse. She would have summoned Arvak, but the undead horse seemed to unsettle the other horses. All except Jasa for some reason. So, a flesh and blood mount would have to do.

"Just goes to show…" Serana grinned wickedly as she kicked her horse. "I'm the favorite!"

Alessia

The trip was a pleasant one. Alessia rode one of their newer horses; a stallion accurately named Red. He was a beautiful specimen of his kind. Strong and brave. Once it became clear that Jasa was with foal again and couldn't be ridden, she'd gone to her second choice. Alessia had taken to the male after he'd charged a few wild dogs in order to protect his downed rider. Red had been injured in that attack, and the owner was just going to have the animal slaughtered. Alessia bought him, took the time to get him back on his feet, then trained him herself. He was old enough now that she was considering breeding him with Jasa once her foal heat kicked in, as opposed to using Snow; the current sire to Jasa's foal. Snow was a good old boy, but it was good to be diverse.

Alessia rode next to the wagon, chatting happily with Lucia along the way. Serana was by her side, riding Snow with Frothar on his own horse beside her. Samuel and Sofie were riding about the nearby field on their own horses, playing a game of tag. It was good riding practice for them both, though Sofie was by far the better rider. Her painted mare, Lilly, was a fair bit smaller than Samuel's Pete, but that mare could run circles around the stallion. After a good while playing tag, they rested for a bit, riding alongside the wagon for a time. Samuel held back to chat with Lydia. The boy idolized the ex housecarl almost as much as he did Alessia. Once rested enough, the siblings rode off again. This time was a game of horseback sword fighting. With sticks, thankfully.

"So, have you picked out a name for the baby yet?" Alessia asked.

Frothar answered. "If it is a boy, then we are naming him after my father. Balgruuf the Second."

"And if it's a girl," Lucia continued, "Alessia."

Alessia's head whipped around at that, surprised. Without really thinking, she said, "Little One, you should be naming your daughter after your real mother."

She'd meant Lucia's _real_ mother. Her birth mother. Still, Lucia just smiled. "Mama, I _am_ naming her after my real mother. That will always to be _you_."

"Lucia…"

"I know what you meant, Mama. I love and will remember my birth parents until the day I die, but they did not raise me. _You_ did. You and Mother." Lucia smirked, that defiant little girl who'd once brandished itching powder against a neighborhood bully. "And besides, it's my baby. I'll name it whatever I wish to."

"Ahem." Frothar coughed, much to his wife's chagrin.

She corrected. " _Our_ baby. Sorry, Love."

The man laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? She chose both names, Harbinger. Anything I suggested was either too frilly or too masculine."

Chuckling, Serana asked, "How many names did she settle on before picking those?"

As Frothar went to open his mouth, a slipper slammed into the side of his face. One previously located on Lucia's foot. "If you answer that question, I swear by Dibella's flaming knickers you will be sleeping on the floor tonight."

The man muttered under his breath, "Like I do most nights anyway?"

The other slipper smacked into his forehead. "Ow!"

"Quit while you're ahead, Son." Alessia suggested, readying for some other article of clothing being used as a projectile. "There's no arguing with a woman when she's like that."

"Oh, really?" Serana asked, quite loudly. "Need I remind you of how she learned that phrase? 'Dibella's flaming knickers' sounds awfully familiar."

"Uh-oh…" Frothar muttered, glancing at Alessia. The two kicked their horses into a gallop to get away from their wives who were suddenly raucous with laughter.

* * *

Parting was was difficult. The three hugged goodbye repeatedly, stopped and talked for a bit longer, then hugged and said farewell again. Promises to visit soon so that Lucia could see the new baby. Other promises of future visits to see the grandchild. On and on they went. Eventually, Frothar had to order his men to be on their way. In which case, Lucia was carried away on the wagon. It hurt to watch her go, but they would see her again when the baby was born. And many times after that. Alessia knew her eldest would be alright. Frothar was young, but a good man. Serana stood by Alessia's side, holding her hand until the wagon disappeared out of sight. Even did so for a few minutes longer.

Finally, Serana kissed her wife's cheek and led her away. "Come on, Love. We still need to reach Riverwood by nightfall."

They did, and had everyone settled in the inn before Alessia, Serana, Samuel, and Sofie went to see Camilla and Faendal. It was late, after closing, by the time they arrived. Camilla didn't seem bothered in the least. The older woman smiled, eyes bright as the day they'd met. "Come in. Come in, Alessia. My goodness. It's been an age."

"Hello, Camilla. How's Faendal?" Alessia hugged the woman, genuinely pleased to see her. "And your brother, of course?"

"Oh, he's getting around. Still busy at the mill. Lucan is still out in Cyrodiil on that dig. You remember the one from a few years back? He says he's going to bring us a real treasure this time. Put the Riverwood Trader on the map."

Alessia chuckled. "The Riverwood Trader already is on the map, Camilla. You're brother just can't read it anymore."

Both Samuel and Sofie giggled, which drew the woman's attention. "My, my. Who do we have here? Such a strapping young lad. You stay away from my Carrol now, you hear me? I'm sure she'd fall right in love with such a handsome young man. And, oh my goodness! Such a beautiful lady you have here, Alessia. Such a treasure to be sure. My Peter would just love you, my Dear."

The two children introduced themselves politely, and suffered having their cheeks squeezed. It was funny to watch, but Alessia came to their rescue. She took her mate's hand and pulled her forward. "Camilla, you've met my wife, Serana."

"Oh, yes. Lovely to see you again, my Dear. How have you been lately? Busy, I'll bet. Busy, busy, busy with all those little ones running around that school of yours. Alessia, my Peter has been begging me to attend. I'm sure he'll try harder to get there once he sees your beauty of a daughter here. How many children do you have now, Alessia?"

"Serana and I have nine, Camilla."

"Nine! My goodness! No wonder you two are so busy all the time."

Alessia added patiently. "Nine, including the baby. Might we see her?"

"Oh, dear! Listen to me! Jabbering on when you've come all this way to see your new lass. Please, have a seat and I'll be down with her in a moment." True to her word, Camilla carefully descended the stairs a few minutes later. Samuel took the small pack, Eisra's things no doubt. The woman handed the tightly wrapped bundle to Alessia. "The little lass has eaten, but will probably get hungry here in an hour or so. Sleeps like an angel. Hardly a peep when you lay her down for the night."

The bundle was heavier that Alessia imagined such a small thing to be. A solid weight that wriggled slightly as she settled it into the crook of her arm. Somehow… Alessia was more frightened in that instant than at any time she could readily remember. She'd held babies before, often enough that she wasn't uncomfortable with them, but the little soul in her arms made her tremble with fear. Facing down Alduin was suddenly a simple stroll in the park.

Eisra was still very young. Two months maybe. The exact birthday and the name of her mother was written in a letter in the little girl's things. Along with the documents, there was a letter from her birth mother. Something to give her when she was older. What little hair there was on the child's head was dark, black as a raven's wing. As the little girl opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at Alessia, she smiled. Blue and… green eyes. One eye blue as winter skies, and the other green as emeralds. Alessia blinked down at the girl for a moment in stunned surprise, then bent so Serana could see.

Her mate's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"Took me by surprise as well. I've only seen such a thing one other time in my life, though then it was a mix of brown and green." Camilla chuckled. "With that hair… I could almost believe the Gods had created the girl with her new mothers in mind. Don't you think?"

True. Eisra's hair and eyes were strikingly similar to both Alessia _and_ Serana. One blue. One green. A small piece of them both in the child. As if she'd been born of them both.

Alessia smiled down at her mate. "Meet our new daughter, Love."

Serana just about started crying, letting the little girl grab and hold her finger."We're going to have trouble with this one."

With a wide grin, Serana reached for Samuel and Sofie. "Come see."

The four gazed on the child for a while before thanking Camilla and taking their leave. They would return home to Solstice in the morning. Tonight however, they remained in the inn. Luckily the place had enough room for their guards to stay. Lydia offered to bunk with Samuel and Sofie so that Alessia and Serana could have their own room with the baby. It was time for them to get used to having an infant wake them in the middle of the night. Eisra did not disappoint. Both were up at each small noise she made, only twice did she actually _need_ something. Neither one of them had ever changed a diaper before. Needless to say, it was an experience for both.

On the road the next day, Alessia and Serana were dead on their feet. They took turns riding in the wagon with the baby. They'd taken the opportunity to do some trading while in Riverwood, so much of the trade goods needed a wagon. They reached Solstice by near on midnight. Though it was late, all the children were up and waiting to greet them when they entered. Each eager to meet their new sister. The baby was awake, big blue and green eyes focusing on everything new. Once they'd all gotten their look, their keeper, the indomitable Barid Buxom shooed them all off to bed. The woman was in charge of the children's education, and also looked after them while Alessia and Serana were away.

"Mistress', you both look exhausted. Would you like me to take the babe tonight? Allow you both to get some much needed rest?" Mrs. Buxom asked.

Alessia shook her head, mirroring Serana. "No thank you, Mrs. B. We're going to have to get used to this eventually."

"As you wish, Mistress." The woman bowed. "I've already set up the cradle in your chambers, as you asked. I wish you good night. And good luck."

After the woman had gone, Serana looked to her mate. "Well… that seems ominous."

"We've taken down monsters of all shapes and sizes. How bad can one little baby be?" Alessia soon regretted those words. Regretted how easily she'd spoken them. When Eisra woke them for the… sixth? Seventh… time that night, Alessia stopped her mate from getting out of bed. "It's my turn. I got it, Love."

She couldn't tell what was wrong with the babe. The moment Eisra saw her, the crying stopped and she was just as happy as could be. Amazing really.

 _Defective?_ Wolf suggested.

 _No, she's not broken. She's a baby. Babies cry. That's what they do._

 _Cry lot…_ Wolf yawned. _Take bed._

 _What?_

 _Take whelp Wolf bed. Sleep in Wolf bed._

 _I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that with an infant._

 _Take whelp Wolf bed. Now. Blue Eyes need sleep. Mate need sleep. Defective whelp need sleep._

Alessia sighed. Despite what little she knew of babies, she gathered as many of the infant's blankets as possible and made a sort of… nest in the center of their bed. It would keep either of the females from accidentally rolling onto the infant, hopefully. Instantly, Eisra fell to sleep. Like magic. Suddenly _not_ hearing the baby's wailing, Serana rolled over and looked.

"Are you sure you want to start that already?" Serana asked around a yawn.

Alessia yawned too, then climbed into bed. "Wolf's idea."

"She's going to crawl into our bed in the middle of the night when she gets older." Her mate cracked one eye, grinning at Alessia. "You _really_ want to start that?"

"She'll learn the same way Lucia did. After all…" Alessia rolled and kissed her mate one last time before settling in for sleep. "That, Love, is what locks are for."

 **End**

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me this long. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep on the lookout for the collection of short stories based on Kun Neh Oblaan. Happy reading!**

 **-Red**


End file.
